


Disorder

by syl_Mar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Peter Parker, Eating Disorders, Food Issues, Gyms, M/M, Slow Burn, Weight Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 213,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syl_Mar/pseuds/syl_Mar
Summary: Peter pesa 109 kilos y es miserable con tan solo 17 años. Él decide que ya es suficiente y toma una membresía en el gimnasio agregando clases de entrenamiento personal. Con Tony como su entrenador, Peter descubre que hay más en su camino que sólo perder peso.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Inspección

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Disorder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745665) by [winterironspiderling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del Autor:
> 
> Hola y bienvenido.
> 
> El título es tomado directamente de la canción Disorder de Joy Division.
> 
> Esta es una historia de progreso con un final feliz, pero es un camino lleno de baches con fallas y dificultades para el pobre Peter. Pon atención a las advertencias específicas de cada capítulo como * atracones, autolesiones referenciadas y hábitos alimenticios desordenados *.
> 
> Incluso si no tienes un desorden alimentario o no sabes de ellos, aún podrás disfrutar de esta historia por su argumento básico, que es Peter uniéndose a un gimnasio y conociendo a Tony : ')

Peter trató de evitar su propia mirada mientras se paraba frente al espejo del baño al cepillarse los dientes. Todo era demasiado. Su piel estaba demasiado sonrojada. Sus mejillas estaban demasiado regordetas. La suave hinchazón de la piel en su cuello había pasado a ser una papada. Incluso la mano que sostenía su cepillo de dientes parecía hinchada. Se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo incluso cuando estaba solo.

En un mal día se sentía avergonzado y asqueroso, y en un buen día, se sentía apático y complaciente. Todavía no había decidido qué iba a ser hoy.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer con el peso, de todos modos? Había estado gordo toda su vida y sólo estaba empeorando. Nada de lo que hizo funcionó. Su ropa ajustada se volvió más apretada y sus estrías más rojas, y en lugar de ser disuadido de abastecerse de paquetes enteros de gomitas en forma de gusano de Delmar, solo se sintió inclinado a comprar más. Más estaba empezando a no ser suficiente. Se sentía impotente y perdido, y lo único que Peter se sentía capaz de hacer era comer.

Peter suspiró con resignación antes de salir del baño. A pesar de cómo se sentía acerca de sí mismo, estaba ansioso por llegar a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. _Tiempo de alimentar al cerdo_ , pensó con amargura.

"Buenos días", saludó May.

Peter asintió como respuesta. Las mañanas nunca fueron buenas. No importa cuántas veces tenía que levantarse, vestirse e ir a la escuela, nunca se era más fácil. La perspectiva de tener que enfrentar otro día, sabiendo muy bien que iba a continuar tomando las mismas malas decisiones que había estado tomando, lo desanimaba y agotaba. Otro día de errores y más de lo mismo.

La sensación de temor le llegaba de lunes a viernes y fines de semana por igual, pero los días escolares eran lo peor. Subir las escaleras hacia la escuela dejaba a Peter sin aliento y sudoroso. Correr a clases hacía que su ropa se amontonara en lugares extraños. Sentarse en pequeños escritorios lo hacía sentir literalmente como un elefante en la sala —las clases en las que se sentaba al frente eran aún peores porque sentía que todos miraban su figura desde atrás. Ver los cuerpos delgados de sus compañeros de clase en los pasillos solo le recordaba sus defectos. La escuela no era ideal.

No era que fuera intimidado o ridiculizado por su peso. No era como si no tuviera amigos —Michelle, Ned y el equipo de Decathlon estaban bien. No lo llamaban gordito o gordo, y nadie se burlaba de él. De vez en cuando, un extraño podría darle una expresión desalentadora −algo que comunicaba _chico sabes que cargar tanto peso no es saludable _sin que realmente hablaran— pero nada explícito.__

____

En cierto modo, Peter se sentía peor cuando nadie hizo gran cosa por su peso. ¿No podían ver lo que él veía? Peter sintió que tal vez si alguien decía algo, finalmente encontraría la motivación adecuada para ponerse en forma. Si alguien hablara y le dijera que era una ballena gorda, tal vez podría ponerse en marcha. Había oído hablar de muchas personas que alguna vez habían sido llamadas gorditas o grandes y desarrollaban un trastorno alimentario o adelgazaban para mostrarles a todos que estaban equivocados. Peter deseaba desarrollar un trastorno alimentario, uno de los buenos, que lo hiciera delgado, no obeso, para poder demostrar que no era un vago inútil y que tenía algo más que ofrecer.

____

Pero nunca sucedió nada de eso, nadie dijo nada y nada cambió.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, estoy traduciendo esta bella historia, hasta el momento no esta terminada, pero la autora casi tiene todo el fic listo. Se espera que sean alrededor de 130.000 palabras. 
> 
> Voy a procurar subir constantemente pero tengo otros proyectos que entregar.


	2. Contemplación

Peter se concentró en el panfleto posado en medio de la mesa. Un panfleto anunciando una promoción que ofrecía el gimnasio a un par de cuadras de su casa. May probablemente había tomado uno en su camino al trabajo el día anterior. Por supuesto, ella caminaba al trabajo, y por supuesto que había pensado en él. Peter se sintió enfermo al pensar en algún entrenador en forma entregandole el panfleto a May. Acaso dijo ella "Oh no, no es para mí. Es para mi sobrino"? O tal vez el entrenador ni siquiera le había ofrecido uno, pero May se había encargado de conseguir uno. Dios no permita que ella tuviera un sobrino gordo. Peter centró su mirada en el suelo. Todo se sentía como un ataque.

"¿Cómo dormiste, amor?"

Peter miró el folleto. Estaba justo ahí. ¿Iba a fingir que no era así? _Iron Fitness. Un nombre tan pegaso. Me pregunto qué tipo de amigo pensó en eso._

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" Peter decidió afrontar el problema de frente. También podría salvarla de la dificultad de tratar de encontrar una buena manera de mencionarlo. 

"Oh," dijo May con sorpresa. “Estaba pensando en practicar yoga. Un par de chicas en el trabajo lo hacen. Quería ir a su gimnasio, pero está demasiado lejos." 

"Claro", dijo Peter, con los ojos entrecerrados con sospecha.

"Siempre podemos ir juntos" sugirió May a la ligera. 

"Sí, como si yo pudiera hacer yoga", se burló Peter. "No creo que hagan ropa de ejercicio tan grande" 

May se encogió de hombros. "Todos tienen que comenzar en alguna parte." 

"¿No saldría caro?" 

"Probablemente", acordó May. "Hay una promoción en este momento dado que viene el verano. Es un buen momento para intentarlo." 

La posición de May sobre el tema de su peso hizo que Peter se sintiera culpable. Sabía que a ella no le importaría si él fuera más grande o más pequeño —todo lo que ella quería era que él fuera feliz. Peter deseaba poder serlo. Conocía a muchas personas que no se adherían a los estándares típicos de belleza, y se sentían cómodos consigo mismos. Deseaba que pudiera ser él, pero simplemente no tenía ganas. Ned era más grande que él y estaba perfectamente contento— nada ponía a Peter más celoso. Odiaba sentirse así porque sabía que debería alegrarse de que su amigo tuviera confianza, pero simplemente no lo hizo. En lo único que podía concentrarse era en lo infeliz que era. 

"Te veré después de la escuela", Peter agarró su mochila y salió. Lo que sea. 

Todo lo que Peter podía concentrarse mientras caminaba hacia la escuela era la tela que se frotaba entre sus muslos y el cinturón marcando sus caderas. Las axilas de su camiseta ya estaban húmedas después de cinco minutos y ni siquiera hacía tanto calor. 

"Hola Peter",saludó Ned alegremente. 

Peter le dio una palmada al chico en el hombro. "Hey" 

"¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó Ned. 

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Peter no se dio cuenta de que su estado de ánimo era obvio. 

"Pareces deprimido" explicó Ned. "¿Paso algo?" 

Peter se encogió de hombros. "May me está molestando por unirme al gimnasio" 

Se sintió culpable por retratarlo de esa manera porque May solo lo había mencionado una vez y ella ni siquiera estaba presionando el tema. En realidad, Peter solo se sintió molesto porque no quería ser _esa persona. La persona que podría ser mejor _si solo. Si solo perdiera peso. Si solo hubiera hecho un cambio. Si solo lo intentara. Si solo le importara. No quería que se desperdiciara el potencial y un punto de preocupación para sus amigos o su tía. Peter no quería ser el que preocupaba a la gente o en el que pensaban instantáneamente cuando se trataba del tema de la obesidad. Solo quería ser Peter.__

____

____

"¿No quieres hacerlo?" Ned preguntó. 

"No lo sé", suspiró Peter. "Sí, pero... quiero decir, ya sabes cómo es. Vas a un pequeño gimnasio. Todos los que están a tu alrededor son formidos o flacos al menos, y no sé si quiero ir estando así." 

"Sí, pero para eso están los gimnasios. La gente no puede juzgarte por intentarlo." 

"Sí pueden," se burló Peter. "Ni siquiera puedo caminar por la calle sin al menos una persona haciendo una mueca". 

Ned se encogió de hombros. “Todos hacen muecas a todos. No eres solo tú." 

"Aún así" se defendió Peter. 

"¿Cuanto cuesta?" 

"No lo sé", admitió Peter. "Creo que el volante decía 75 dólares por una lección de una hora, pero si te registras para obtener una membresía obtienes un descuento en las lecciones". 

"Tal vez deberías hacerlo entonces", dijo Ned a la ligera. "No puede hacer daño intentarlo". 

"¿Vas a hacerlo conmigo?" Peter preguntó. 

___Ned se rió, "Nah. Todavía no estoy listo para eso "._ _ _

___"Hey" Peter levantó las manos. "¿Por qué me haces ir, entonces?"_ _ _

___"Porque puedo decir que quieres"._ _ _

___"¿Cómo es que no lo quieres tu?" Peter preguntó. "Como, no lo digo de la forma en la que suena... ¿acaso no te disgusta tener... sobrepeso?"_ _ _

___"No lo sé. Realmente no lo pienso ", explicó Ned. "Mi peso no me molesta"._ _ _

___Peter miró a Ned con envidia. _¿Cómo es no sentirse como una mierda todos los días?__ _ _

____"Como sea hombre. Probablemente sea inútil de todos modos. Hacer ejercicio no va a hacer nada por alguien como yo."_ _ _ _

____"Al menos puedes decir que lo intentaste" Ned se encogió de hombros. "Y te apoyaré, Peter. Tal vez incluso te guste."_ _ _ _

_____Lo dudo. Apuesto a que no duraré una semana._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti por hacer esto" May miró a Peter con seriedad. "Lo digo en serio."_ _ _ _ _

_____"Gracias", murmuró Peter. Fue difícil concentrarse en las palabras de May cuando su estómago se apretó del terror. Miró por la ventana del auto, observando la señal del gimnasio. Las ventanas delanteras del gimnasio estaban oscurecidas para que nadie pudiera ver detrás del cristal. Supuso que eso era reconfortante. No le gustaría que lo vieran cuando comenzara a hacer ejercicio._ _ _ _ _

_____"Hey, vas a estar bien" May intentó calmarlo._ _ _ _ _

_____La única razón por la que Peter había estado considerando este gimnasio era porque May había querido una alternativa más cercana para las clases de yoga que quería tomar, y ahora ni siquiera iba a continuar con ellas después de haberlo acorralado. "Podemos ser compañeros de gimnasio", había dicho. Pero resultó que ella se uniría al gimnasio con sus amigas a pesar de la distancia, así que solo iba a ser él. Supuso que podría haber optado por no participar y haberle dicho a May que no se preocupara por conseguirle una membresía, pero más o menos quería hacerlo. Se sentía poderoso tener algo que podría ser suyo, no compartido con May o Ned, aunque nunca lo admitiría ante ellos._ _ _ _ _

_____Peter se frotó los dedos contra las palmas de las manos, encogiéndose de lo pegajoso que estaban. Probablemente se inclinaría para levantar una mancuerna y la soltaría como un idiota. Tal vez no sería tan malo: podría irse a casa y dejar de hacer ejercicio para siempre. Podía decirle a todos que lo había intentado y luego nunca más tendría que pensar en eso. Tal vez incluso podría demandar al gimnasio y obtener un buen acuerdo en efectivo._ _ _ _ _

_____"Te recogeré en una hora y media. ¿Bueno?"_ _ _ _ _

_____"Bueno." Peter asintió, saliendo del auto. Estuvo tentado a decir: "si todavía estoy vivo". ¿Quién sabía si podría sobrevivir una hora de actividad con un entrenador personal? La clase de gimnasia en la escuela era bastante infernal y eran solo deportes escolares._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____Peter quería vomitar. Desde el exterior, el gimnasio no tenía nada en especial, pero al entrar, Peter descubrió que era más un centro de actividades que una sala con algunas cintas para correr. ¿Podría May permitirse esto seriamente? Peter comenzó a dudar de que estaba en el lugar correcto._ _ _ _ _

_____El letrero montado en la pared junto a la entrada indicaba que había varias habitaciones en el edificio. El gimnasio contaba con una piscina, una sala de cardio, una sala de pesas, varios estudios diversos, una sala de yoga y un muro de escalada. Incluso había oficinas para cada uno de los entrenadores. Un gran tablero de anuncios presentó al personal con fotos y biografías. Lo miró solo por un momento, desviando la mirada antes de que pudiera sentirse intimidado._ _ _ _ _

_____Peter se acercó a la recepción con una sonrisa tímida. Era muy consciente de su papada, por lo que trató de pararse derecho para estirar la piel. Ugh. Una gracia salvadora de la situación fue el ventilador industrial girando en el techo. Peter dio la bienvenida a la brisa fresca. Ya estaba sudando y ni siquiera había comenzado a hacer ejercicio._ _ _ _ _

_____"Hola, ¿qué que tal?", Preguntó el chico detrás del mostrador. Tenía el cabello castaño recogido en un moño y Peter pudo detectar pequeños indicios de un acento. Peter supuso que el hombre era objetivamente atractivo –tenía un buen físico y una bonita sonrisa–, pero nada de eso hizo la diferencia. Peter no pudo permitírselo. No tenía absolutamente ningún sentido que alguien como él encontrará a las personas atractivas. ¿Quién lo querría de vuelta? Peter apartó la vista del hombre y consideró brevemente si debía irse. May nunca sabría la diferencia._ _ _ _ _

_____"¿Puedo ayudarte?" El hombre preguntó con incertidumbre._ _ _ _ _

_____"Uh", chilló Peter. "Hey, hombre. ¿Soy Peter?” Maldición. Ahora estaba atrapado._ _ _ _ _

_____El hombre asintió, "Muy bien, bueno, ese es un buen comienzo. Soy Bucky ¿Necesitabas comprar una membresía? ¿Estas esperando a alguien?"_ _ _ _ _

_____"Oh," Peter prácticamente jadeó. “¿Me inscribí en clases? ¿Como, lecciones de entrenamiento personal?_ _ _ _ _

_____"Oh", sonrió Bucky. "Genial. Entonces ya deberíamos tener tu archivo”_ _ _ _ _

_____Peter miró con expresión de dolor mientras Bucky escribía en el teclado. El tipo era musculoso y Peter sabía que, a pesar de estar gordo, Bucky podía lanzarlo fácilmente al otro lado de la habitación._ _ _ _ _

_____Se puso aún peor cuando Bucky se puso de pie._ _ _ _ _

_____"Alto", comentó Peter antes de que incluso pudiera evitar que su boca se abriera._ _ _ _ _

_____Bucky solo sonrió, “Bien, sígueme a la parte de atrás. Tu información básica ya está en el sistema. Tienes pago la membresía de todo el año pago más diez lecciones de capacitación para comenzar. Siempre puedes agregar otras más tarde, pero esto está bien por ahora. Sin embargo, antes de emparejarte con alguien, necesitamos tomar tus medidas, obtener información médica más detallada y hablar sobre tus objetivos."_ _ _ _ _

_____"¿Objetivos?" Peter preguntó. Todo lo que salía de la boca de Bucky estaba volando sobre su cabeza._ _ _ _ _

_____"Si." Bucky asintió, saliendo de detrás del escritorio. “Como cuánto peso quieres perder, cuántas libras quieres levantar, la cantidad de distancia que quieres correr. Ese tipo de cosas. Algunas personas tienen bodas en su agenda. ¿Ya sabes?"_ _ _ _ _

_____"Oh." Peter asintió, siguiendo a Bucky. Era tan alto y musculoso que Peter no podía sentirse realmente grande a su lado. Fue una especie de alivio. "¿Seré emparejado contigo?" Peter esperanzado._ _ _ _ _

_____"Tal vez" Bucky se encogió de hombros. "Todo depende", dijo con una sonrisa._ _ _ _ _

_____"¿De que?" Peter preguntó. Miró alrededor del gimnasio con curiosidad mientras seguía a su nuevo conocido. Sus nervios volvieron cuando pasaron el área de cardio: los clientes del gimnasio realmente iban con toda. Trató de imaginarse en una de las máquinas y falló._ _ _ _ _

_____Peter no se sintió mejor al pasar la sala de pesas. Una mujer estaba presionando una barra con cuatro pesas negras en ambos lados: Peter ni siquiera sabía cuántas libras eran. Otro hombre estaba haciendo sentadillas con tal concentración que el propio trasero de Peter dolía de simpatía. Otro hombre sostenía los extremos de dos cuerdas gigantescas, usando sus brazos para levantarlas y sacudirlas. Peter esperaba que no tuviera que hacer eso: la cuerda parecía más gruesa que su cabeza._ _ _ _ _

_____"Algunos de nosotros nos especializamos", explicó Bucky. "Soy un entrenador general, pero sobre todo me gusta centrarme en programas de pérdida de peso o post-lesiones. Steve se concentra en ganar peso y también enseña clases, yo no hago clases. Luego está Natasha, ella hace clases de defensa personal, oh, y está Bruce que hace yoga. Él está metido en todo el asunto zen. Es salvaje. Thor, culturismo. Sam, entrenamiento de maratón," enumeró Bucky. "A ver, ¿quién más hay? Uhh, Neb practica kickboxing y artes marciales... Wanda baila. ¿Te gusta bailar?"_ _ _ _ _

_____"No", se rió Peter. "No soy exactamente agraciado". Peter estaba atrapado en Bucky diciendo ganar peso. _¿Quién diablos querría ganar algo? ¿Es eso lo mismo que culturismo? ¿Por qué Bucky no dijo eso? Peter tenía tantas preguntas, pero no quería parecer estúpido y preguntar.__ _ _ _ _

______"Eso es genial", se rió Bucky. "Pero sí, no espero que recuerdes a todos. Estoy seguro de que sean cuales sean tus objetivos, podemos encontrar a alguien que te acepte. De todos modos, todo aparece en el área frontal del tablón de anuncios. Puedes echarle un vistazo después”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Si. Peter definitivamente iba a investigar al personal. Necesitaba saber con quién estaba tratando._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Peter tiró de su camisa y sus pantalones para correr mientras Bucky buscaba en el escritorio. Todavía podía sentir la nitidez del material: él y May habían ido a comprarlos después de que ella lo inscribiera por teléfono. 2XL en sus 173 cm no daban un buen aspecto. Él llenaba completamente la camisa, pero los pantalones estaban un poco flojos. La soltura era buena, pero también eran demasiado largos ya que venían de Grande & Alto y él solo cumplía uno de los dos criterios. Apostó a que después de un lavado el material sería cómodo al menos._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Aquí vamos." Bucky levantó una carpeta delgada y un cuaderno._ _ _ _ _ _

______Todo en lo que Peter podía enfocarse era en la escala detrás de Bucky._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Bien, terminemos con tus medidas" Bucky sonrió. "Sólo tomará un segundo, así que no te pongas nervioso"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Peter tragó saliva, sabiendo que no moriría físicamente por la vergüenza, pero que estaba a punto de recibir un golpe bastante fuerte en su autoestima. Miró la cinta en las manos de Bucky como si fuera un lazo. Peter no tendría más remedio que morir si fuera emparejado con Bucky después de lo que el pobre chico estaba a punto de presenciar_ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Aproximación

Tony tuvo que admitir que la ubicación de Iron Fitness en Forest Hills Queens era su favorita de todos sus gimnasios. El personal era calificado y amable, la moral siempre era alta y la mayoría de los clientes eran habituales lo que significaba que trataban al equipo con respeto. Las ganancias eran altas y el costo era bajo ya que rara vez se necesitaban reparaciones. En lo que respecta a todas las empresas inmobiliarias de Tony, este lugar prácticamente funcionaba solo.

Le gustaba ir a cada lugar al menos una vez al mes para mostrar su rostro, hablar con los clientes personalmente y comunicarse con el personal. Mantener contento a su personal era importante para Tony porque si no podía contar con ellos para mantener sus intereses y los de su empresa en el corazón, todo lo que había construido podría derrumbarse.

Tony había terminado todos las demás tareas de su lista excepto hablar con los clientes— había un par de clases en las que no estaba interesado en interrumpir y todos los demás accesibles para él estaban realmente concentrados o tenían audífonos. Lo cual estaba perfectamente bien para Tony, eso significaba que el gimnasio estaba cumpliendo su propósito y que los clientes estaban contentos. Más ceros para su balance final.

No quedaba nada por hacer, por lo que pensó que era hora de seguir con su camino. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decir adiós al personal, y él estaría fuera de su camino.

Tony encontró a los tres entrenadores que actualmente trabajaban en el piso para avisarles que iba a irse y luego fue al baño para que al conducir estuviera más cómodo. Se dirigió a las puertas delanteras, preparándose para lanzar algún comentario ingenioso a Bucky antes de partir, pero el hombre ya no estaba en el escritorio. Tony miró a su alrededor con las cejas arqueadas y luego miró su reloj. Tenía que ponerse en marcha si quería visitar sus otros gimnasios en el área antes del cierre.

"¿Tu trabajas aquí?"

Tony se dio vuelta para ver quién le estaba hablando. "¿Puedo ayudarte?"

Tony odiaba ser arrinconado por clientes groseros y tener que responder preguntas. Solo le gustaba hacer las preguntas. No había trabajado en servicio al cliente durante veinte años y no estaba buscando volver al campo. Era por eso que había dejado de ser entrenador personal desde el principio y el por qué ahora los empleaba en su lugar. Trabajar con el público directamente no era para él.

"Me llamo Frank. Estoy buscando registrarme como miembro o ¿estoy en el lugar equivocado?" El chico lo desafió.

Tony suspiró: “Estaba a punto de salir. Déjame agarrar a alguien para que te ayude”

Frank asintió.

Tony regresó a las oficinas; Bucky probablemente estaría en una de ellas. Le rogaba a Dios que el chico estuviera solo y no se estuviera besuqueando con Steve como los había sorprendido muchas veces antes. Empleado favorito o no, Tony no tenía miedo de mandarle un memorando. Bueno, no tenía miedo de quejarse con Carol, la gerente, y que ella le escribiera a Bucky.

Escuchó la voz de Bucky antes de verlo.

"... solo tomara un segundo, así que no te pongas nervioso".

Interesante.

"Toc. Toc." Tony estaba de pie en la puerta, en realidad no estaba seguro de hacia que tipo de situación estaba caminando.

_Oh quién es este?_ Tony pensó, con los ojos fijos en el adolescente sentado frente a Bucky. El pobre parecía que estaba a punto de recibir un disparo. Dios era lindo. Mejillas regordetas y un rubor saludable, ¿era una camisa de AC/DC lo que llevaba? Tony estaba intrigado. Su primer pensamiento fue que el chico estaba allí para ser entrevistado por el puesto de recepcionista, pero alguien de Recursos Humanos le habría contado sobre eso, seguramente —tenían la necesidad de sermonear sobre todo. Nadie dijo nada, así que siguió adelante.

"Disculpa por interrumpir." Levantó las manos. "Soy Tony".

Tony inmediatamente extendió una mano para que el niño la estrechara. Tal vez podría hacerlo sentir a gusto con un poco de hospitalidad pasada de moda. Tony podía jurar que el chico se estremeció cuando le ofreció la mano, pero se recuperó y le devolvió el gesto. Manos suaves.

Una vez más, nadie dijo nada, por lo que dependía de Tony. _En serio, Bucky, ¿no hay respaldo? Eh_

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Soy Peter"

"Interesante." Tony sonrió, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. "¿Acabas de registrarte?" Tony supuso que el chico estaba en joggings para hacer ejercicio y no para trabajar.

"S-sí". Peter asintió débilmente. "Mi tía me compró una membresía y algunas lecciones, así que soy super nuevo"

"¿Necesitas algo?" Bucky presionó. "Estoy tratando de que comenzar su registro"

"Un tipo llamado Frank quiere una membresía", explicó Tony. "Me arrinconó como a una rata en el escritorio… lo cual se supone que debes estar manejando por cierto?"

Una de las recepcionistas de tiempo completo acababa de ser transferida, lo que significaba que los entrenadores intervenían mientras continuaba la búsqueda de un reemplazo. A Tony no le gustaba la idea de que los miembros del personal tuvieran que cubrir trabajos que no eran de ellos. Le parecía poco profesional.

"Lo estaba haciendo, pero necesitaba empezar con Pete", dijo Bucky. "No puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez"

"No seas ridículo, James. Ve a ayudar al tosco descontento y haré que Peter se instale"  
"¡No!" Peter espetó. "Quiero decir", Peter farfulló. "No quise decir— No. Está bien. Parecías ocupado, o algo así”. Miró a Tony tímidamente, señalando las carpetas que llevaba.

Tony sonrió de lado. Había venido a Queens para una visita de rutina y para encargarse del papeleo porque Pepper lo estaba molestando. Todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con los clientes para asegurarse de que se satisfacían todas sus necesidades. Tomar las medidas y demás datos de Peter y darle la bienvenida a la familia Iron Fitness estaba prácticamente en su lista de tareas pendientes, y le daría un descanso a Bucky. Fue un ganar-ganar-ganar.

"Sí", se recuperó Bucky. "¿Pensé que te estabas yendo? Dijiste que tenías—”

"Fuera" Tony empujó a Bucky fuera del camino. “El niño ha hablado. No estoy ocupado, así que lo haré". Bucky fue en serio el peor respaldo de todos. ¿No podría leer el ambiente? ¿No podía ver que Tony quería tener la oportunidad de hablar con esa lindura?

"Lo que sea, hombre", se rió Bucky. “Si necesitas ser rescatado, solo llámame” Bucky le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Peter. "Puede ser un poco demasiado"

"Gracias por el cumplido", dijo Tony sin mirar en la dirección del hombre.

"Insubordinación", murmuró para sí mismo.

#  *** 

Peter había pensado que Bucky era simpático, pero Tony era un 10.

Había devuelto el apretón de manos suavemente, no queriendo que el hombre sintiera lo sudoroso y nervioso que estaba. Peter no había escuchado a Bucky mencionar a un Tony cuando estaba enumerando opciones de entrenador personal. ¿Quién era él y cuáles eran sus especialidades? Peter ya no estaba tan preocupado por asociarse con Bucky; fallar frente a él no sería tan malo como hacer el ridículo frente a Tony.

Apenas había registrado nada de la conversación hasta que Tony se ofreció a hacerlo en lugar de Bucky.

"¡No!" No había forma de soportar que Tony viera su peso o escuchara acerca de sus objetivos. Que joven de 17 años necesitaba decir "perder 30 kilos" como objetivo para ponerse en forma. Era vergonzoso.

Bucky y Tony lo miraron sorprendidos y Peter se arrepintió de hablar. Había pasado de no decir nada y tartamudear las respuestas a ser grosero.

Tony solo había sonreído mientras Peter explicaba lo que había querido decir, haciendo un gesto cojo a las carpetas. Su primera visita al gimnasio ya había demostrado ser demasiado, no físicamente como había anticipado, sino socialmente.

Tony murmuró algo más en voz baja que Peter no pudo distinguir mientras Bucky salía de la habitación y Peter no tuvo más remedio que enfrentarse solo ante Tony, algo que lo puso más nervioso que cualquier otra cosa.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te va?" Tony preguntó una vez que Bucky se había ido.

"Bien", se las arregló Peter. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Genial", respondió Tony.

Peter se movió en su asiento.

"Estabas mirando esa cinta métrica como si Bucky estuviera a punto de estrangularte con ella", comentó Tony. "Gracias a Dios intervine"

Peter cruzó las manos juntas. "Bueno, yo-"

"Bucky es encantador, pero le falta un toque delicado", explicó Tony. "Tampoco permitiría que un extraño me midiera. Eso es tipo segunda, o joder, incluso el territorio de la tercera cita"

Peter asintió con la cabeza. No habría sabido qué constituía territorio de una primera cita, y mucho menos de la segunda.

La forma en la que Tony le respondió hizo que Peter se diera cuenta de que había dicho esa broma en voz alta.

"No te preocupes por las citas" dijo Tony “Esto se trata de ti y de lo que quieres para ti. Literalmente, la opinión de nadie más sobre tu cuerpo es importante"

Peter miró hacia otro lado.

"De todos modos, dejemos la medición para el final". Tony sonrió "Primero completaremos las cosas fáciles"

"Bueno." Peter asintió. Abrió la carpeta que Bucky le había dado. Había que rellenar todo tipo de fichas. Metas a corto plazo. Metas a largo plazo. Medidas corporales. También había algunas fundas de plástico para fotos. Peter se encogió. Tenía que admitir que el gimnasio parecía completo y profesional, pero le recordaba a la clase de gimnasia en la escuela, ¿por qué todo el papeleo superfluo? Sin duda, las fundas de plástico eran para fotos de antes y después. Excelente. Peter ni siquiera quería pensar en eso.

"Eres un estudiante de último año según tu cumpleaños", comenzó Tony. Se había puesto gafas para leer la información y Peter tuvo que admitir que lo hacían lucir aún mejor. "¿Tienes educación física obligatoria en tu escuela?"

"Si." Peter asintió con la cabeza. "Tenemos al menos media hora al dia para cuando todos están cambiandose”

"¿Haces alguna otra actividad física aparte de eso?" Tony preguntó.

Peter se mordió las uñas. Tomó la figura sentada de Tony. El hombre estaba vestido con un chándal negro con G’s entrelazados por todas partes. No era tan alto ni musculoso como Bucky, pero la forma en que su pecho y brazos llenaban la chaqueta hacía evidente que estaba en forma. Peter se sintió inferior en todos los sentidos. El hombre no solo estaba físicamente en forma, sino que su rostro era increíblemente hermoso.

Si Peter no hubiera notado las arrugas alrededor de los ojos marrones oscuros de Tony, podría haberlo fijado en 30, pero ajustó su suposición a 40. No podía recordar la última vez que se había permitido concentrarse tanto en la apariencia de otra persona. 

"¿Cualquier cosa?" Tony incitó.

"¿Caminar a la escuela cuenta?"

"Claro", estuvo de acuerdo Tony. "¿Actividad favorita en la clase de gimnasia?"

"Ninguna", admitió Peter. Quería cooperar con Tony y seguirle la cuerda de alguna manera, pero era tan difícil hacer que su boca dijera las palabras. ¿Qué podrían tener él y Tony en común? ¿Qué entendería Tony acerca de cuánto amaba y odiaba la comida, y cuánto quería sentarse en casa en lugar de hacer ejercicio? ¿Cómo podía hacer que Tony lo entendiera sin hacerse ver como un vago?

Tony rio. "Muy justo"

"No lo sé", suspiró Peter. "No quiero parecer perezoso y obviamente no puedes entenderlo porque no eres... como yo, pero simplemente no me gusta el ejercicio. No quiero dejar de comer papas fritas y chocolate. Quiero perder peso, y sé cómo, obviamente. Dieta y ejercicio. Simplemente no sé cómo. ¿Ya sabes?" _Bien podría decirle la verdad ahora._

De todos modos, no era ningún secreto que no le gustaba hacer dieta. Cualquiera con ojos podía ver. Si Tony lo supiera todo, y todo él le ayudará con su opinion sincera, tal vez sería útil para el proceso.

Peter esperó a que Tony le dijera que estaba en el lugar equivocado. Tal vez se molestaría y enviaría a buscar a Bucky o se daría cuenta de que había cometido un error al tomar a Peter.

"Lo entiendo, chico". Tony frunció el ceño. "No es fácil hacer cambios drásticos. ¿Sabes que el azúcar afecta el cerebro de la misma manera que la cocaína? Realmente puedes ser adicto al azúcar”

Peter sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sabía".

"Cuando eres adicto a las drogas, puedes dejar de tomarlas. Cortarlas a lo limpio. Nunca volver a tomar otra droga en tu vida. ¿Qué se supone que debes hacer cuando eres adicto a la comida? ¿Nunca volverás a comer?”

Peter se mordió el labio. "No lo sé." ¿Era un adicto a la comida? Eso parecía tan extremo.

"Yo tampoco lo sé", se rió Tony. “Pero podemos trabajar juntos y tratar de resolverlo. Nadie te dice que tienes que amar el ejercicio o comer col rizada para el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena. Puedes hacer pequeños cambios durante un largo período de tiempo y mantener esos cambios. Eventualmente, podrías llegar a un lugar donde estés preparado para hacer un poco más”

"Estoy nervioso", admitió Peter. "¿Qué pasa si esto no hace la diferencia? ¿Qué pasa si es una pérdida de tiempo?"

Tony se lamió los labios mientras consideraba las palabras de Peter. “A veces eso sucede. La gente piensa que registrarse y gastar más de unos cientos de dólares los hará adelgazar y otras personas se mantienen en forma sin pisar un gimnasio. Todo depende de la mentalidad. Mientras no tengas ningún problema médico subyacente, si te esfuerzas, verás resultados"

"Está bien", estuvo de acuerdo Peter.

"Está bien." Repitió Tony. "¿Cómo es un día típico para ti? ¿Qué comes?"

Peter hizo una mueca.

Tony levantó las cejas, "Nadie te va a disparar por decir pizza en burrito y refrescos. Ayudame un poco"

"Uh, cereal?" Peter comenzó la lista.

"¿Que tipo?"

"Lucky Charms."

"Delicioso." Tony sonrió "¿Comes todo el cereal primero y dejas los malvaviscos para el final?"

"Si." Peter se permitió devolverle la sonrisa una vez que determinó que Tony no se estaba burlando de él.

Tony asintió con aprobación.

“El almuerzo en la escuela generalmente depende. Tomo leche con chocolate o Coca-Cola, y generalmente hay algún tipo de comida que involucra queso y carbohidratos. Pizza. Papas fritas. Nachos. Traigo postres o barras de granola de casa. A veces bocadillos tipo brownies"

Tony asintió con la cabeza.

“Para la cena, salgo mucho con mi tía a comer tailandés, o pedimos pizza. O ella hace espagueti”

"¿Meriendas?"

“Pizza en trozos. Patatas fritas, dulces, barras de chocolate, cosas así” Peter agachó la cabeza. "Casi de todo".

"Está bien", dijo Tony. ¿Tu tía es delgada? ¿Otra familia? ¿Amigos? ¿Pareja?"

"Mi tía es delgada", dijo Peter. “Básicamente sin esfuerzo. Mi mejor amigo Ned es un poco más grande que yo, pero no por mucho. Mi amiga Michelle es muy delgada. Aparte de eso, realmente no paso mucho tiempo con nadie más"

Los ojos de Tony se posaron en los de Peter antes de escribir la información en su carpeta.

"Cuando comes con otras personas, ¿alguna vez terminas la comida en de sus platos?"

"Si." Peter se rascó la cabeza. "Siempre."

“Cuando comes bocadillos, ¿terminas generalmente toda la caja o comes poco a poco? ¿Sientes que podrías parar si te llenas?

"No lo sé. Supongo que depende de la merienda”

"Está bien", dijo Tony.

Peter se permitió acomodarse en la silla. Las preguntas de Tony fueron rápidas y simples. A Peter le resultó fácil ser honesto con Tony porque no hizo que ninguna respuesta pareciera incorrecta. Solo estaba tratando de conocer a Peter para poder ayudarlo. Peter sabía que a Tony le pagaban por hacerlo, pero aún así se sentía bien ser escuchado por alguien que no era cercano. Hablar con May no era una opción porque no tenía idea de la adicción a la comida, los antojos o los trastornos alimentarios, y hablar con Ned solo le dio más atracones. Peter no estaba culpando a nadie; al final fue él quien puso la comida en su propia boca, pero aun así, tener un tercero objetivo para discutir las cosas fue agradable.

"Si tuvieras un objetivo o una idea de éxito, ¿cuál sería?" Tony preguntó. “¿Encajar en un viejo par de pantalones? ¿Ser capaz de levantar una cierta cantidad? Corre por una hora …”

Peter ya sabía sin lugar a dudas cuál era su objetivo. “Quiero pesar menos de 90 kilos. No más panza o grasa en la espalda ”, dijo Peter con seriedad. “No e sla gran cosa. Solo quiero... solo quiero ser yo"

Peter esperó a que Tony lo criticara y le dijera que era un objetivo poco realista.

Tony solo asintió. "Podemos lidiar con eso." Completó la hoja en la carpeta de Peter con el titulo de objetivos y logros. "Me alegra que hayas mencionado más que solo un peso objetivo porque, dependiendo de la altura y la masa muscular 90 kilos podrían verse muy distinto en dos personas diferentes".

Peter pensó que eso era una anotación importante. No le importaba si pesaba 400 kilos en la báscula siempre que pudiera tener un estómago plano y muslos que no se frotaran.

"Entonces tomemos tus medidas", dijo Tony repentinamente después de registrar las respuestas de Peter a todas las preguntas que había formulado. "Si estás listo"

"Espera, ¿eso es todo?" Peter arrugó la cara.

"Estás empezando, Peter. No hay mucho ".

"Ugh". Peter se encogió. "¿Realmente tienes que pesarme?"

Tony levantó las cejas. "He entrenado personas de casi 200 kilos. No creo que me vayas a molestar"

"Te sorprenderías."

"Solo sube a la báscula", se rió Tony. "Cuanto más tiempo te detengas, más aumentaré tu intensidad cuando empecemos".

"Espera, pensé... Bucky dijo que tendría que ser emparejado con alguien. ¿Realmente vas a trabajar conmigo?" Peter entró en pánico. "Pensé que solo estábamos haciendo papeleo" ¿Tony realmente iba a entrenarlo? _Oh Dios. No puedo hacer esto_

Tony sacudió la cabeza. "Lamento decepcionarte, hijo, lo más probable es que estés con Bucky".

"Oh" Peter no pudo reprimir su alivio. "Bueno"

Tony levantó las cejas. Peter sabía que sonaba grosero, como si no quisiera que Tony lo entrenara por algo que hubiera hecho Tony, pero no podía expresar adecuadamente que no tenía nada que ver con él. Era solo Peter. Estaba más intimidado por Tony que por Bucky, por lo que tenía sentido que Bucky lo entrenara.

"No es que no seas un buen, un excelente entrenador", se las arregló Peter. “Dijiste que me estabas ayudando a comenzar. No pensé que en realidad fueras un entrenador porque Bucky nunca dijo tu nombre cuando enumeró a todas las personas, así que no esperaba... Estaría perfectamente de acuerdo con que seas mi entrenador y no Bucky”

"No me hagas ningún favor, chico". Tony dijo fríamente.

"Yo... es que eres tan... me veo más pequeño al lado de Bucky. Eso es todo. No creo que pueda conservar ninguna dignidad si fueras mi entrenador "

"¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?" Tony se divirtió. Peter sintió que se relajaba cuando Tony le sonrió. Esa sonrisa era muy agradable en realidad.

"No lo sé." Peter sonrió. "No importa."

Tony se rió, la piel alrededor de sus ojos se arrugó. "Bueno, terminaremos esta noche ya que Bucky está ocupada con Frank o quien sea, y eso será el final. Iremos por caminos separados"

"Trato", se rió Peter. Extendió su brazo y tocó cada uno de los hombros de Tony como si lo estuviera nombrando. "Te declaro mi entrenador temporal".

"Que suerte", dijo Tony mientras se inclinaba.

Peter se encogió ante su exuberancia y retiró su brazo rápidamente. Alguien como Tony no quería que Peter lo tocara. _¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Controlate, Peter._

Peter respiró hondo antes de subir a la báscula.

"109", reflexionó Tony. "Y tú mides 1.70m"

Repugnante. ¿Más de 100 kilos? Obviamente lo sabía, o no habría hecho su objetivo de tener menos de 90, ¿pero 109?.

"Oye, relájate", dijo Tony. "Es solo un número. Estamos bien."

Peter no estaba tan seguro, pero permitió que las palabras de Tony lo calmaran.


	4. Iniciación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tiene su primera sesión.

Peter se retorció mientras seguía a Tony al área de cardio. Estaba en el vientre de la bestia ahora; casi todas las máquinas para correr, bicicletas, elípticas y escaleras estaban ocupadas y Peter notó que ninguno de los otros clientes del gimnasio tenía un entrenador. Tal vez debería haberse unido al gimnasio sin las lecciones personales—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser realmente usar la cinta de correr?

Peter se prometió a sí mismo que si podía superar esto, más tarde podría tener lo que quisiera para su refrigerio. Le prometió a cualquier dios que lo escuchara que si lo logra pasar esta sesión, nunca más se quejaría de su peso. _Solo por favor, por favor, no me dejen desmayar_.

Todo se hizo muy real cuando se enfrentó a la elíptica.

"Voy a ir suave contigo ya que es tu primera vez", aseguró Tony a Peter con una palmada en el hombro.

Peter se distrajo momentáneamente de la muerte inminente cuando Tony lo tocó. ¿Cómo no se asqueo el hombre?¿Qué tan blando se sentía su cuerpo? Peter hizo una mueca. Si Tony lo tocó de buena gana, tal vez no le había molestado la falsa ceremonia de caballero que acababan de realizar en la oficina. Eso alivió a Peter... al menos por un minuto.

"¿Te lo estás pensando mejor, chico?" Tony torció los labios a un lado.

Peter deseó que Tony no hubiera dicho eso. La tentación de rendirse antes de que se pudiera empeorar estaba cerca de vencerlo.

"Sabes, si te pierdo tan rápido en la sesión, Barnes nunca me dejará olvidarlo", dijo Tony. "Pensará que te asusté con mi personalidad"

Peter miró hacia la recepción donde Bucky estaba descansando. _Su apellido debe ser Barnes,_ pensó Peter sin convicción. 

"Ya debo andar con cuidado", Tony le confió a Peter. "No puedo perder otro cliente".

"No tienes que burlarte de mí". Peter puso los ojos en blanco. "No soy estúpido."

"¿Quién se está burlando de ti?" Tony guiñó un ojo. "Tengo un don para perder clientes, pregúntale a cualquiera".

"¿En serio?" Peter preguntó con aprensión. "¿Por qué?"

"Está bien, estoy bromeando", suspiró Tony. "Solo estoy tratando de apoyarte. ¿Qué puedo decir? Tal vez si no lo haces por ti mismo, lo harías por mí ".

"¡Lo sabía!" Peter respondió. Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. "Sabes, no tienes que inventar cosas... lo haré. ¿Bueno? Solo necesitaba un segundo”

Tony asintió con la cabeza. "No lo volveré a hacer"

“Bien, entonces, ¿cuánto haremos aquí? ¿Una hora?"

Tony presionó algunos botones en la máquina. "Deberias hacer eso."

El sonido discordante de los botones le recordó a Peter la cuenta regresiva como la detonación de una bomba.

"Quince minutos a tu propio ritmo", explicó Tony. “Si necesita reducir la velocidad hasta gatear, o si sientes que tiene la energía para realmente aumentar, dale. Solo haz lo que puedas hacer”

"Está bien", estuvo de acuerdo Peter. Eso sonaba justo. Quince minutos. Un minuto quince veces. Cinco minutos tres veces. No es gran cosa. Podrías hacer cualquier cosa durante un minuto.

"Ponte en marcha. Te agarraré una botella de agua", dijo Tony.

Peter se alegró de que el hombre se fuera por un segundo. Sospechaba que Tony sabía que necesitaba un minuto solo para prepararse y estaba agradecido de que el hombre entendiera.

Tony regresó con dos botellas de agua justo cuando el cronómetro en la máquina de Peter llegó a las 9:59.

"Diez minutos", anunció Tony emocionado. "Lo estás haciendo bien, chico".

Peter estaba en el infierno. No creía que pudiera responderle a Tony sin desmayarse por falta de oxígeno. O al menos así era como se sentía. Iba lento, pero tenía el pecho apretado y podía saborear sangre en su garganta. ¿Podría tener una hemorragia interna por estar gordo? Lo peor de todo era el fuego en su rostro y el torrente de sudor. En todas partes. En sus calcetines. Detrás de sus rodillas. En su culo. Por la espalda. Debajo de las axilas. Incluso su cuero cabelludo estaba sudando. Peter sabía que probablemente parecía un tomate. Peor aún era que tenía que mostrarse así delante de Tony. Peter retiró todas las promesas y súplicas que había hecho a los dioses antes de comenzar el entrenamiento. Este era trabajo del diablo. Tortura. No solo tenía dolor físico, sino que su ego estaba en ruinas.

Peter apenas oyó a Tony anunciar la meta de cinco minutos. No importaba de todos modos porque había estado mirando el temporizador desde que Tony lo había configurado. Sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo le quedaba.

"Reduce la velocidad", sugirió Tony. "Toma un sorbo de agua". Sostuvo la botella sobre la boca de Peter mientras el chico seguía moviéndose.

"Como— hámster— en— una— rueda", jadeó Peter.

Tony rio. “¿Qué me hace eso? ¿Una de esas botellas de agua al revés?”

Peter asintió sin mirar a Tony. No dijo que él era el que estaba goteando. Podía sentir el sudor acumulándose en su piel. Tendrían que botar la elíptica cuando él terminara. La idea lo hizo sonreír.

Cuando Peter terminó, apenas podía creerlo. Quince minutos antes, la tarea parecía insuperable, pero ahora solo estaba... hecha. Se había ejercitado. Por un cuarto de hora. Mierda. Sus dedos de los pies se sentían un poco entumecidos por el lugar donde se habían atascado por los puntos de apoyo de la elíptica, y sus piernas se sentían como gelatina, y estaba sudando, pero aún lo había hecho.

"Impresionante" Tony sacudió su cabeza. “Lo hiciste todo el tiempo sin parar. Me estás impresionando ahora mismo."

Peter asintió tontamente y agarró la botella de agua de la mano extendida de Tony.

"¿Ahora que?" Peter preguntó, medio asustado por la respuesta.

"Te daré un recorrido por la sala de pesas", respondió Tony. “Demostrare cada máquina para ti. Puedes hacer una serie de diez repeticiones en cada una solo para tener una, luego nos refrescaremos en la cinta con una caminata, y luego obtendrás tu tarea"

Todo eso sonaba extrañamente posible de hacer. Peter no sintió la necesidad de temer. Sin embargo, no se dejó emocionar demasiado. Sabía que tan pronto como terminara la noche llenaría el vacío con comida. Eso es lo que siempre sucedía después de haber tenido éxito en algo— se recompensaba con comida.

Peter era hiperconsciente de lo sudoroso que estaba cuando se metió en la primera máquina de pesas.

"Esta es la máquina de bíceps". Tony hizo un gesto a las instrucciones impresas. "Es sencilla".

Las secciones para brazos, piernas, espalda y abdominales estaban todas en esquinas separadas de la sala de pesas. Estas máquinas no estaban tan abarrotadas. Peter tuvo la sensación de que solo los principiantes realmente usaban las máquinas, y los deportistas más avanzados usaban las pesas libres y los bancos estacionados directamente frente a los espejos que iban del piso al techo.

Peter se preguntó si alguna vez llegaría a ese punto. Si alguna vez lograra el casi absurdo nivel de condición física que le permitiría hacer una sentadilla con una banda de resistencia alrededor de los tobillos y una pelota de yoga entre los muslos y una barra apoyada sobre los hombros, y luego saltar sobre una caja de madera para terminar la repetición.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Tony sonrió de lado.

Los ojos de Peter se dirigieron a Tony. Mierda. Había olvidado cuántas flexiones de brazos había hecho, con el peso más bajo.

"Es estúpido." Peter sacudió la cabeza.

"Estabas sonriendo", insistió Tony.

“Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo me llevaría ser uno de esos intensos adictos al fitness. Como los que tienen todo el equipo puesto mientras saltan dentro y fuera de las sillas mientras se ponen en cuclillas y sostienen una pelota”

Tony sonrió. “Bueno, espero que nunca lo hagas. No me importa lo en forma que alguien esté. Esa mierda es muy mala para las rodillas”

Peter inclinó la cabeza hacia el hombre sorprendido. "Bueno, ¿qué haces cuando no estás animando a la gente a levantar cinco libras?"

"Todo tipo de cosas", explicó Tony. Antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta más, Peter se bajó de la máquina, imaginando que había alcanzado la meta de diez repeticiones.

“Oh, ya terminaste. No estaba contando ", admitió Tony.

Antes de que Peter pudiera ir a la botella de spray y la estación de toallas de papel montadas en la pared, Tony ya había traído los suministros.

Peter vio a Tony limpiar la máquina para él con una mueca apenas contenida.

Tony levantó las cejas. “¿Ahora qué estás pensando? Te ves absolutamente asqueado”

El estómago de Peter cayó. Por un segundo pensó que Tony estaba a punto de decir: "te ves absolutamente asqueroso". Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más ante la perspectiva de ser insultado por alguien tan guapo. Una vez que su cerebro se conectó con sus oídos, se sintió indignado ante la idea de que Tony lo insultara —especialmente porque May le estaba pagando al hombre para que estuviera aquí y lo apoyara. Peter se dio cuenta de que incluso si Tony lo hubiera insultado, lo habría cabreado antes de herir sus sentimientos. Estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía.

"Bueno." Tony levantó las manos. "No me digas. Dios, chico, tu cerebro siempre debe estar funcionando. Tu cara cambia con tus pensamientos cada segundo. Alguien menos inteligente que yo estaría luchando por mantenerse al día ", bromeó Tony.

"Lo siento." Peter sacudió la cabeza. "Esto... sé que no es nada para ti. Pero es mucho para mí. Me quedo atascado en mi cabeza cuando intento superar algo. Sigo viéndome en los espejos, y es... sí. Lo que sea."

Tony asintió entendiendo.

"Gracias por, uhm, limpiar la máquina", ofreció Peter. "No tenías que hacer eso".

Tony se encogió de hombros. "Como dijiste. Estás haciendo todo el trabajo, y estoy animando desde la tribuna. Es lo menos que podría hacer”

"Entonces sí", Tony continuó aparentemente de la nada mientras Peter estaba en la última máquina de la noche. “Sobretodo corro. También me gustan las artes marciales y el yoga. A veces boxeo"

"¿No eres tanto de pesas y las sentadillas, entonces?" Peter bromeó. Sabía que el final estaba cerca, por lo que su estado de ánimo mejoraba con cada segundo que pasaba.

"Hice todas mis sentadillas en los noventa", dijo Tony. "¿Cómo crees que obtuve este delicioso culo?"

Peter trató de no mostrar ninguna emoción cuando Tony se dio vuelta para mostrarle lo que quería decir. Como si Peter necesitara verlo de nuevo, ya había notado el trasero del chico dentro de los cinco segundos de conocerlo.

"Muy bien", ofreció Peter casualmente. A propósito no hizo contacto visual con Tony por unos minutos.

“Muy bien, amigo. Vamos a la cinta de correr y a refrescarte"

Peter se subió a la cinta de correr, tentado de saltarse el estiramiento final. Apenas había hecho algo que mereciera un buen descanso. Su reticencia se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de que Tony estaba en la cinta a su lado.

"Caminaras conmigo? Peter preguntó. 

"Creo que te lo has ganado", bromeó Tony.

Peter quería conversar con el hombre mientras caminaban, pero no sabía qué decir. ¿Qué tipo de cosas en común tendría con un hombre de 40 años? ¿Qué podría decir que pudiera mantener el interés de Tony?

"Entonces mi tía pagó por un año de membresía y diez lecciones", comenzó Peter.

"Correcto", estuvo de acuerdo Tony.

"Bueno, no me di cuenta hasta que llegué aquí que este gimnasio era tan ... de clase alta. Como que hay mucha variedad y tantos entrenadores diferentes. No estoy realmente familiarizado con el costo, pero no parece cierto que pueda permitirme un año aquí ". Después de que Peter terminó de hablar, notó que ni siquiera había hecho una pregunta, y además de estar gordo, ahora Tony lo tildaria de estar en quiebra.

"Las instalaciones son bastante agradables, ¿no?" Bromeó Tony.

Peter asintió con la cabeza.

"Estamos lanzando una promoción en este momento", explicó Tony. “Y calificas para un descuento por estudiante. Ah, y un descuento por primera vez”

"Son muchos descuentos. Eso definitivamente lo explica”

“Además, el propietario es insistente en hacer que el gimnasio sea accesible para todos los grupos demográficos. Quiero decir, tu membresía es útil para todo lo que hicimos, más la piscina. Luego hay membresías disponibles que se vuelven progresivamente más caras. Incluyen múltiples sesiones de entrenamiento personal, acceso a la pared de roca, acceso a retiros de ejercicio y acceso a clases especializadas"

"Genial", admitió Peter. "De hecho, eso es realmente decente por parte del propietario permitir que diferentes personas tengan cosas diferentes para que no te quedes atascado en pagar el mejor precio por funciones que ni siquiera usarías".

Tony sonrió y puso una mano sobre su corazón. "Es un buen tipo".

Peter le devolvió la sonrisa, preguntándose si debería decir algo más.

Tony resolvió el problema cuando volvió a hablar unos minutos después. "¿Trajiste una muda de ropa?"

"Si. ¿Por qué?" Peter miró a Tony, quien notó que apenas estaba sudando.

“Está bien, ve y date una ducha y cámbiate, luego reúnete conmigo en la oficina. Revisaremos tu tarea"

"Oh, está bien", respondió Peter fríamente. Por dentro estaba eufórico. _Gracias a Dios, una ducha._ No podía imaginarse sentado en un espacio cerrado con Tony cuando sudaba tanto. Podía mantener una pizca de dignidad si al menos supiera que no apestaba como muerto cuando le asignaban tareas físicas.

Peter se dirigió al vestuario tan rápido como sus piernas cansadas lo llevaban. Estaba contento de haber decidido empacar una bolsa con un cambio de ropa y una barra de desodorante. Inicialmente, pensó que solo se ducharía en casa. Lo que lo convenció fue darse cuenta de que iba a estar sentado en su sudor para el viaje en auto, que no solo sería incómodo, sino insalubre. Ya había tenido suficientes problemas con el acné por ser un adolescente con sobrepeso y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su cuerpo tuviera una excusa para empeorar. Esa sería solo su suerte —comenzar a hacer ejercicio para perder peso y ponerse saludable, pero desarrollar acné y algún tipo de erupción por el sudor. Tal vez el pie de atleta o las verrugas de las duchas.

Peter estaba agradecido de que el vestuario no estuviera demasiado lleno cuando llegó. Su lección había comenzado a las 5:30 y ahora eran las 6:30, así que la gente estaba en casa cenando. Cogió su bolso y entró en el puesto de baño más grande disponible, para poder deshacerse de su ropa sudada y envolverse con una toalla. Era su toalla favorita porque era enorme —una toalla de playa con la tabla periódica. Cubría todo lo que necesitaba ser cubierto. Abrió la puerta y se asomó al resto de casilleros para ver si la costa estaba despejada. Se dirigió hacia las duchas, asegurándose de que la cortina estuviera completamente cerrada antes de quitarse la toalla y colgarla en el gancho justo afuera del puesto.

No tenía champú, acondicionador o jabón, por lo que se dio una ducha de enjuague a fondo, prestando especial atención a los pliegues de su piel, y por supuesto a las axilas. Si había algo por lo que estaba agradecido, era la falta de vello corporal que tenía. Hizo la higiene mucho más conveniente.

El agua de la ducha no se calentaba tanto como a él le gustaba normalmente, pero "casi caliente" era lo suficiente para su conseguir su propósito. Peter extendió sus muslos e inclinó su cuerpo bajo el agua para que la corriente llegara a donde fuera necesario. La tentación de masturbarse en la ducha se presentó mientras se lavaba la polla.

Al final, Peter se permitió pensarlo, pero no actuó por impulso. Quería terminar la ducha rápidamente y volver con Tony. Era mejor no hacer esperar al hombre, además de que no estaba en el mejor espacio para masturbarse, por lo general no lo estaba, ya que a menudo se sentía tan opuestamente a sexy como era posible, y era difícil dejar que una fantasía pasara por su mente cuando lo encontraba demasiado imposible.

Ponerse los jeans después de la ducha fue difícil e incómodo, por lo que Peter se tomó su tiempo para secarse con la toalla antes de intentarlo. Después se puso su desodorante. Se aseguró de ser generoso. Cuándo estaba tan listo como podría estar, agarró su bolso y se dirigió a la oficina.


	5. Deliberación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tiene que decidir si desea que Tony continúe como su entrenador o dejar que Bucky lo maneje.

Tony regresó a la oficina una vez que Peter se fue al vestuario para ducharse. Echó un vistazo a su reloj. _Dios. Tan tarde. ¿Qué estás pensando con esto?_

"¿Que demonios fue eso?"

Tony levantó la vista del escritorio y vio a Bucky parada en la puerta. El hombre entró en la habitación y agarró una silla.

"Esa no es la manera de hablar con su superior, señor Barnes". Tony fingió estar a la defensiva, a pesar de que Bucky estaba haciendo eco de sus propios pensamientos.

"Aparentemente ahora eres un entrenador. Somos iguales, ¿eso significa que tomaras un recorte salarial o yo recibire un aumento?"

"Dios", espetó Tony sin ninguna animosidad real. "¿Qué pasa contigo?"

"Estás cazando furtivamente a mis clientes. Eso es personal." Bucky sonrió burlonamente.

Tony podía notar que Bucky solo estaba bromeando, pero todavía lo irritaba —porque Bucky tenía razón; Lo que estaba haciendo era ridículo.

"No pero en serio," continuó Bucky. "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Peter parece un buen niño. No me hubiera importado entrenarlo"

"¿Quién dijo que no lo entrenaras?" Tony replicó.

Bucky lo miró fijamente.

Tony continuó: “Le di el un gran recorrido y llené algunos documentos. Nunca dije nada sobre entrenarlo permanentemente, y si recuerdas, sólo lo tomé para que puedas ayudar a otro cliente. Te hice un favor”

Bucky resopló. “Caminaste con él durante su enfriamiento y le llevaste una botella de agua a la boca mientras estaba en la elíptica. ¿Cómo llamas a eso?"

"Satisfacción para el cliente. Hacer que el gimnasio se vea bien. Mantener tu empleo”

Bucky sacudió la cabeza. “Apenas te gusta hablar con los clientes. Esto es diferente"

Tony no sabía qué decir a eso. Le gustaba el chico. ¿Y qué? Había sido entrenador alguna vez y estaba más que calificado para ayudar a Peter. Entonces, ¿qué pasaba si tenía toneladas de trabajo acumulándose y esta sesión lo hubiera retrasado por algunas horas?”

"Justo cuando creía que te entendia", insistió Bucky. "Se supone que eres el jefe, no un entrenador personal. ¿Que tiene el niño? ¿Por qué molestarse?"

"No lo sé", admitió Tony. “Hay algo sobre él. Es tan tímido y cohibido, prácticamente estaba temblando cuando estabas a punto de tomar sus medidas..."

Bucky asintió comprensivamente. "Cierto."

"Quizás tengas razón", dijo Tony. "Tal vez no debería interferir"

"Solo te pregunté por qué querías interferir. No dije que no serías bueno para él"

"¿Si?"

Bucky se encogió de hombros. "No tenía nada más que hacer después de ingresar a Frank, así que pude ver algunas cosas".

"¿Ah sí?¿Es esta tu forma de decirme que estabas mirando mi trasero?" Bromeó Tony.

Bucky puso los ojos en blanco.

"Solo quería que comenzara, de la mejor forma posible", explicó Tony. “Tal vez llegar a conocerlo un poco. No esperaba esto"

Tony estaba pensativo mientras sopesaba los pros y los contras. Sabía que Pepper se molestaría con él por estropear su horario y todos los que trabajaban en este gimnasio cuestionarían su decisión como lo había hecho Bucky—no todos los días el propietario y CEO de una empresa decidía trabajar en la primera línea. Peter tampoco conocía ese dato —aunque percibía algo distinto en Tony lo que era interesante— y Tony no quería que lo supiera si iban a seguir trabajando juntos.

Peter echó un vistazo a las carpetas en las manos de Tony y lo consideró demasiado ocupado para ayudar. Además, había hecho un gran lío ante la limpieza de su máquina. Para Tony era obvio que Peter no podía manejar la idea de hacerle perder el tiempo a alguien o de que alguien hiciera cosas agradables por él. Tony sabía que si Peter descubría que técnicamente no era un entrenador sino el dueño del gimnasio y de muchos otros como este, no habría forma de que lo tomara a la ligera. Peter rechazaría la ayuda.

"Cuando regrese, le ofreceré entregártelo por el resto de sus lecciones", decidió Tony. "Le daré una opción, pero si me elige. Lo ayudaré" Estaba seguro de que Bucky y Peter se llevarían bien, y tal vez incluso se harían amigos, pero Tony podía sentirlo. Sentía que podría hacerlo mejor. No podía explicarlo, pero sabía que podría ayudar más a Peter. Aún así, incluso si ese fuera el caso, no era su lugar manipular la situación para convertirse en el entrenador de Peter. Peter tendría que decidir.

Bucky resopló. "Debe ser muy encantador si aunque te grito "no" cuando te ofreciste a ayudar, aún así lo ayudaste. O simplemente eres terco"

Tony sonrió. La expresión de puro pánico en la cara del chico había sido simultáneamente desgarradora y adorable. Inicialmente, Tony se había ofendido porque su favor le estaba siendo devuelto en la cara, pero luego Peter había dicho que solo quería a Bucky porque parecía más pequeño a su lado. Eso había convencido a Tony. Curar a Peter de su pobre autoestima sería muy gratificante.

"Ni siquiera debería decirte esto porque tu ego ya es asquerosamente grande, pero sus ojos se iluminaron cuando entraste en la habitación. Creo que solo estaba intimidado”, dijo Bucky.

"Es probable". Tony había llegado a la misma conclusión que Bucky, pero fue bueno confirmarlo. Después de todo, a Peter le gustaba, pero él no creía que fuera digno de tener a alguien que lo ayudara, a pesar de que estaba pagando por eso. Tony iba destruir la absurda baja autoestima de Peter, ya sea que se tomara diez lecciones o cincuenta.

Apartó la vista de Bucky hacia Peter, que acababa de llegar a la entrada. Bucky siguió sus ojos y se levantó de la silla cuando notó que Peter había regresado.

 _Wow, mira eso._ El cabello de Peter estaba húmedo y ligeramente ondulado debido a la ducha. _Dios, Stark. Controlate. Él no te pertenece._

#  *** 

Peter se sorprendió al ver a Bucky sentado en la silla conversando con Tony. Bucky se levantó tan pronto como notó a Peter acercándose a la puerta.

"Adelante", Tony animó.

"Hola hombre, ¿cómo te fue?" Bucky preguntó.

Peter se tomó un segundo para recuperarse antes de responder.

"Uh, ya sabes. Bien." Peter se encogió de hombros.

"Espero que Tony no haya sido tan pesado. Recibimos muchas quejas”, bromeó Bucky.

"No, fue genial". Peter frunció el ceño, sin seguir con el chiste.

Bucky sonrió y Tony lució una sonrisa satisfecha.

Peter pensó que era una estupidez decir algo delante de Tony, porque incluso si Tony hubiese absolutamente malo y lo hubiera odiado, no era como si fuera a decir eso directamente. En todo caso, hablaría con otro miembro del personal en privado, o preferiblemente solo abandonaría el gimnasio.

"¿Recibiré mi tarea de ti o de Tony?" Peter preguntó torpemente.

"Depende de ti." Bucky se encogió de hombros. "Estoy feliz de asumir las lecciones, pero si te llevas bien con Tony, entonces ustedes dos deberían juntarse"

Los ojos de Tony se dirigieron a Bucky antes de asentir. "Le dije al chico que solo era su entrenador temporal ya que estabas ocupado con esa persona de aspecto aterrador"

Bucky se rió entre dientes: “Él solo estaba aquí para tomar una membresía. Dijo que no quería entrenamiento personal, así que puedo tomar las clases ahora o volver a la recepción... en serio, es tu elección, Peter"

Peter gimió internamente. ¿Por qué se sentía como un niño atrapado en medio de una batalla por la custodia? ¿No podrían Tony o Bucky decidirse? Eran los entrenadores, y él era solo el cliente gordo que ni siquiera iba a durar.

Peter se encogió de hombros, sopesando los pros y los contras. Los pros eran que le gustaba Tony y que le resultaba fácil pasar un buen rato ya que era juguetón y divertido. Las desventaja era que Tony era más pequeño que Bucky, lo que significaba que Peter se destacaba de manera evidente a su lado. Pero, si Peter lograba perder peso, ese problema se solucionaría solo.

"Me quedaré con Tony, si eso está bien", decidió Peter.

Tony sonrió "Super."

"Quiero decir. Si no te importa", agregó Peter a Tony. "Dijiste que era temporal, así que no quiero arruinar nada si estás ocupado con otra cosa".

"Nada ocupado", aseguró Tony. "Estoy feliz de hacerlo".

Bucky sonrió burlonamente. "Bien por mí, Peter".

"Te veo luego", Bucky dijó sobre su hombro mientras salía por la puerta.

Peter lo vio irse.

"Deja de babear, chico, tiene novio", dijo Tony.

Peter se dio cuenta de que estaba de espaldas a Tony y había estado observando a Bucky con demasiada atención. En realidad, estaba nervioso por estar a solas con Tony otra vez y la ausencia de Bucky significaba que no había intermediación. Por eso sus ojos lo habían seguido fuera de la habitación, no porque estuviera _interesado._

Peter no pudo encontrar las palabras para decir que no era así. El tono de voz de Tony implicaba que Bucky no solo estaba tomado sino que era por él. Tenía sentido —los dos tipos más atractivos que había visto alguna vez estaban juntos. Peter tuvo ganas de decirle a Tony que no tenía motivos para ser posesivo. Peter era plenamente consciente de que Bucky nunca estaría interesado en él, independientemente del estado de su relación. ¿Por qué Tony incluso sentiría la necesidad de decir eso?

Sin embargo, Peter se alegró de haberlo descubierto más temprano que tarde; no quería enamorarse de Tony y volver el hacer ejercicio mucho más estresante. Cuanto más pensaba Peter en ello, más sentido tenía la relación —Bucky había estado molestando a Tony y Tony había dicho todo eso acerca de que Bucky carecía de un "toque delicado", y Bucky había usado su tiempo libre para volver a la oficina a charlar con Tony. Probablemente había interrumpido su coqueteo o su conversación sobre sus planes para el fin de semana. Peter quería algo de comer.

"¿Cuál es mi tarea?" Peter logró decir, tomando el asiento que Bucky había desocupado.

Tony cruzó las piernas. "Las cosas estándar que a casi todos se les dice que hagan es llevar un diario de alimentos"

"Está bien", estuvo de acuerdo Peter.

"Puedes hacerlo en una aplicación o en papel", explicó Tony. "No me importa. Pero al menos durante esta primera semana, no quiero que intentes reducir las calorías. Solo quiero que hagas un seguimiento de los alimentos que ya estás comiendo para que podamos comenzar a identificar patrones y hábitos"

"Yo puedo hacer eso"

Tony asintió con la cabeza. "Sé que es tentador omitir una o dos cosas, pero solo puedo ayudarte si eres honesto. Si tomas un puñado de papas fritas, o si agregas mantequilla, o simplemente le das un mordisco a algo, aparecerá en el diario. Tampoco quiero ver "una taza de puré de papas" escrita en tu registro si tomaste tres cucharadas"

Peter levantó las cejas. "¿Tengo que pesar las cosas?"

Tony inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás. "Sí, pero yo no en la forma en que piensas. Digamos que está vertiendo cereal en un tazón... Alguien que rastrea las calorías para perder peso vertería el cereal en una taza medidora y luego en el tazón. Lo que quiero que hagas es verter lo que quieras en el tazón y luego medir lo que has tomado. Esto es solo para ver cómo es tu dieta en este momento"

"Oh." Peter asintió con la cabeza. "Vale"

"Entonces tienes diez lecciones", dijo Tony. “Creo que dos veces por semana es una buena forma de comenzar. ¿Qué tal otra vez a las 5:30? No mañana o el jueves, sino pasado después. El viernes. Te dará algo de tiempo para escribir tu diario"

"Y hoy no cuenta como uno de los diez", agregó Tony. "Solo para que sepas."

"¿Qué?" Había contado con tener sólo nueve más para clases que superar antes de poder dejarlo y decir que lo había intentado.

"Lo sé. Unas pocas horas más conmigo. Es una tortura"

"No." Peter sacudió la cabeza. "Es solo que... no entiendo por qué hoy no cuenta. Realmente me ayudaste. Eso no debería ser gratis"

Tony se encogió de hombros. “Cada nuevo miembro en este gimnasio tiene derecho a una demostración y una sesión individual. No voy a pretender que lo que hice hoy fue revolucionario. Fue una introducción básica y una prueba para ver si vamos a trabajar bien juntos. No te voy a cobrar por lo que otras personas obtienen gratis"

"Gracias hombre. Eso es realmente... increíble"

Tony parecía complacido.

"Está bien", dijo Peter torpemente. "Entonces. Haré ese diario. ¿Quieres que haga otra cosa? ¿Debería hacer ejercicio mañana y jueves antes de nuestra próxima sesión, o no?

"No." Tony sacudió la cabeza. “Solo haz el registro de alimentos y tómate los dos días de descanso. La mejor manera de mantener la motivación y progresar es no hacerlo demasiado rápido. Estamos en esto a largo plazo, para que pueda desarrollar hábitos saludables que puedas mantener de por vida. No solo el próximo mes”

Peter de repente no estaba tan enojado por tener diez lecciones restantes con Tony. No parecía que el tipo quisiera matarlo a golpes y agotarlo. Todo lo que decía tenía sentido y el hombre ni siquiera parecía centrarse en la pérdida de peso. Todo lo que dijo fue sobre "ayudar" o "desarrollar hábitos saludables". Peter apreciaba que Tony evidentemente pensaba que trabajaban bien juntos. Había pensado lo mismo, y tal vez fue bueno que Peter descubriera que estaba en una relación—podía concentrarse en el ejercicio y la dieta en lugar de preocuparse por cómo se veía frente a Tony.

"Y para que podamos tener una meta cuantificable", continuó Tony. “Quiero que pienses en cambiar un hábito. Hablamos sobre cómo terminas la comida de otras personas antes de..."

La cara de Peter ardió. _Cerdo glotón._ Su propia comida no era lo suficientemente buena para él, también tenía que meter sus manos en la comida de otras personas.

"Oye." Tony se inclinó hacia adelante y tocó el dorso de la mano de Peter donde descansaba sobre el escritorio. La retiró una vez que llamó la atención de Peter. "No eres la única persona en el mundo a la que le gusta comer. La comida es deliciosa, y cuando alguien no quiere terminar algo perfectamente bueno en su plato, sé que es una pena verlo tirar a la basura. Es un desperdicio ", explicó Tony. "Pero ese no es tu problema. Gastaron el dinero en eso y tomaron la decisión de que no lo querían. Quiero que elijas tú mismo, Peter. ¿Quieres sentirte avergonzado después de comer? ¿O quieres sentirte fuerte por haber tomado una decisión que te beneficia?

Peter suspiro. "Lo segundo."

Tony asintió con la cabeza. “Está bien entonces, solo inténtalo. Intentar no va a doler"

Peter pensó que Tony tenía razón, pero aún así lo molestó. ¿Qué sabía Tony sobre su constante lucha? Le molestaba aquellas personas delgadas que tenían la fuerza para decir que no. Pero en serio, ellos si podían decir no a la comida, dejar de comer cuando estaban llenos y comprometerse a hacer ejercicio, ¿cuánta fuerza realmente tomaba? ¿No era fácil para las personas delgadas mantenerse delgadas ya que no tenían que desprenderse de ningún hábito? Tal vez le preguntaría a May sobre eso. Si le resultaba difícil comer tan poco, o si era algo natural para ella. No estaba seguro de qué respuesta lo molestaría más.

"Wow. Son más de las 7", comentó Peter. "Mi tía probablemente me esta esperando en el frente". Cambiar de tema fue en parte intencional, pero era cierto. Tenía que ponerse en marcha. Todavía tenía tarea de la escuela.

"Te acompañaré", ofreció Tony.

#  *** 

"Te veo el viernes." Tony despidió a Peter mientras se subía al auto.

Peter se quería morir cuando May bajó la ventanilla. "¡Hola!"

"¿Hola a ti?" Tony se acercó a la ventana del pasajero y se inclinó hacia el auto para saludar a May.

"¿Hable contigo por teléfono?" May preguntó, hablando demasiado alto por el pequeño espacio.

"No, no fui yo", respondió Tony. "Pero desearía que hubiera sido... tienes una voz encantadora".

Peter miró a Tony incrédulo. _¿Qué? Ew._

"Oh", May se echó el pelo hacia atrás. "Soy May".

"Soy Tony Stark. Eres la tía de Peter" Tony extendió una mano justo en frente de la cara de Peter.

Tony _Stark._ Hmm. Peter supuso que era un nombre decente. Un nombre fuerte

"¿Como fue?" May le preguntó a Peter y a Tony.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué los adultos tenían que ser tan molestos y sociables? ¿No podían solo irse y terminar con esto? Él quería ir a casa y comer.

“Tu sobrino es excepcional,” Tony le comentó. “Nos veremos de nuevo el viernes”

“Oh Dios eso es genial, Peter” May lo toco en el hombro para hacer mayor énfasis. “¿Por qué no me dijiste eso?”

“Acabo de subir al auto.” Peter subió sus manos.

Tony sonrió, “Tengan una buena noche. Fue un gusto conocerte.” Él fijó su vista en Peter mientras hablaba.

Peter asintió. “Igualmente”

“Adios” May sonrió, agitando su mano hacia Tony mientras conducía lejos del gimnasio.

 _Finalmente,_ Peter pensó. Aún así, el pensamiento no tenía la molestia que él quería. Incluso él tenía que admitir que la visita al gimnasio no había sido tan horrible. Tony era muy agradable. Y lucía bien. Tal vez diez lecciones más no sería algo tan malo.


	6. Porción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un vistazo al desorden alimentario de Peter y su primera experiencia llevando un diario de comidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias:  
> Conteo de calorías, ritualización de la comida, un pequeño atracón.

May se alejó de Iron Fitness y comenzó el corto viaje a casa. Peter podía decir que May se moría por pedirle detalles más específicos sobre su primera vez en el gimnasio. Ella lo miró de reojo todo el viaje en auto. Peter pensó que habia un 50% de probabilidad de que May rompería el silencio para hacerle preguntas. A veces podía controlarse y darle espacio a Peter, pero otras veces tenía que soportar un interrogatorio completo antes de que May estuviera satisfecha, o antes de que ella se relajara sobre lo que le preocupaba.

Peter decidió que ella merecía saberlo, ya que ella era la que pagaba las lecciones. Tampoco estaba necesariamente en contra de la idea de hablar de Tony. Estaba ligeramente interesado en escuchar sus pensamientos sobre el hombre.

"Solo pregúntame", suspiró Peter.

May no perdió el tiempo. “¿Qué te hizo hacer? ¿Estuvo bien? Parecía agradable Dijo que eras _excepcional”_

_Oh si. Él dijo eso, ¿no?_

"Estaba siendo amable". Peter lo sacudió. "Probablemente se sintió mal por lo patético que me veía"

"Oh Peter, estoy seguro de que no parecías patético. Eres guapo y tu ropa nueva te queda genial"

"Gracias May". No tenía el corazón para estar en desacuerdo con ella.

"¿Entonces?¿Qué hiciste?"

Peter explicó lo amable que fue Tony con él y lo introductorio que fue todo. Mencionó que la primera lección fue gratis, lo que le valió un "wow" a May, y le dijo que iba a tener que comenzar a pesar la comida.

"No te está poniendo en una de esas dietas de comida para pájaros, ¿verdad? Todavía necesitas comer, especialmente con todo el ejercicio que vas a hacer"

"No me hagas reír", bromeó Peter. "Creo que podría soportar hacer una dieta de comida para pájaros, y quince minutos en la elíptica es casi nada"

Peter sabía que se estaba contradiciendo a sí mismo; antes de subirse a la máquina o incluso entrar al gimnasio, lo había tildado como algo imposible y aterrador porque así era. Para él. Siendo realistas, sabía que quince minutos de ejercicio no eran casi nada para la mayoría de las personas, pero para él era mucho. Pero el hecho de que fuera difícil no significaba que le permitiría bajar 40 kilos así como así. Incluso si hacía ejercicio todos los días, no iba a lograr nada si seguía comiendo porquería. No le gustaba ponerse en forma, pero sabía cómo lograrlo.

"No, por ahora solo estamos monitoreando lo que ya como", explicó Peter. "En este momento, no estoy haciendo cambios realmente"

"¿Qué piensas al respecto?" May presionado. "¿Te gusta a dónde va esto?"

"Esta solo es la primera vez", respondió Peter. "No importa. Lo que sea. No quiero hablar más de eso"

May pareció entender que Peter estaba siendo generoso con su falta de respuestas considerando que no quería hablar del tema en absoluto.

Esa era una cosa que Peter odiaba de las dietas, tarde o temprano, ya sea que le dijeras a alguien o no, la gente se daba cuenta. Entonces empezarían a micro-gestionar todo. "¿Puedes tener eso con tu dieta?" “¿Podemos comer aquí? No sé qué tan saludable es el menú para ti ", "¿Deberías estar pidiendo todo eso?" "¿Pierdes más peso?" Si Peter alguna vez trató de rechazar comida o si tenía menos de lo habitual, todos estaban pendientes. "¿Sin hambre? Eso es muy raro de ti ". "¿De Verdad? ¿Estás seguro de que no lo quieres?" Incluso cuando estaba tomando las decisiones correctas, parecía que estaba haciendo algo malo. Si no quería un segundo plato, May lo tomó personal como si no le gustara la comida. Era más fácil callarse, comer en exceso y evitar preguntas. Mantener a todos los demás cómodos al no cambiar sus hábitos.

Peter se preparó mentalmente para las preguntas que tendría que soportar de May durante el desayuno cuando lo viera porcionando el cereal y luego anotando. Todavía no estaba seguro de si quería hacer el diario de alimentos en papel o en una aplicación. Supuso que no importaba, todavía habrían muchos datos.

#  \----- 

Cuando Peter llegó a casa, fue inmediatamente a la cocina. Era costumbre. Examinó la nevera, los armarios, algunas bolsas del supermecado que aún no habían sido organizadas y luego regresó a la nevera. Nada que quisiera. Tendría que buscar en su escondite personal.

Fue a su habitación y sacó el contenedor con barras de chocolate, gomitas, papas fritas, carne seca, pasteles y brownies que guardaba debajo de su escritorio. May no comía ese tipo de cosas, y él no quería que ella pagara por esto, así que usaba su propio dinero. De todos modos. funcionaba porque si lo compraba, podría guardarlo en su habitación, y no era asunto de nadie más que suyo.

Peter no estaba seguro de lo que quería. Él ritualizó el proceso, sacando cada artículo del contenedor y colocándolo en el piso en categorías. Dulce, salado y chocolate. Él tomaría un artículo de cada pila. Esa era una recompensa justa. No demasiado. No muy poco. Había terminado toda una sesión de entrenamiento, y Tony había dicho que había hecho un buen trabajo, y tenía planes de hacer ejercicio nuevamente el viernes, entonces, ¿qué podría ser malo de un pequeño refrigerio? Lo quemaría de camino a la escuela mañana. Incluso podría tomar el camino largo. Si. Él se podía permitir esto. Sería bueno. Él podría tener su merienda.

La boca de Peter ya se estaba haciendo agua antes de seleccionar sus golosinas. Él comenzó a pensar. Quizás este sea un buen momento para comenzar el diario de alimentos. Sería una prueba de que en realidad no comía tanto, que tal vez se dejaba llevar con bocadillos de vez en cuando, pero que no tenía ningún problema. Sí, tal vez Peter le mostraría todo a Tony, y el hombre diría que no había forma de que él estuviera en este peso. Tal vez tenía un problema de tiroides o una enfermedad crónica no descubierta. Y si resultaba que se estaba excediendo un poco, podría recortar su ingesta fácilmente. No había nada que lo detuviera.

Peter se sintió justificado cuando consideró que no tenía problemas con la comida. Fue su elección picar entre comidas. Nada lo obligaba a hacerlo, y si podía elegir comer, podría elegir no hacerlo si era un problema grave. No había nada de qué preocuparse o sentirse culpable. Tal vez incluso podría tener dos artículos de una de sus categorías. No era gran cosa. Solo un pequeño refrigerio.

Peter tomó el cuaderno de su escritorio y comenzó a escribir. Decidió que sería diligente e incluiría entradas para lo que ya había comido durante todo el día.

 **Desayuno:**  
1 taza de Lucky Charms  
1 Paquete de Pop tarts de fresa  
1 Cafe 

**Almuerzo:**  
1 Leche de chocolate  
1 paquete de papitas  
1 pedazo de pizza de pepperoni  
1 pudin de chocolate 

**Cena:**  
1 taza de macarrones con queso  
1 perro caliente  
1 coca cola 

**Snacks:**  
1 barra Kit Kat  
1 paquete de papitas de sal y vina  
1 paquete de gomitas de gusano 

Peter miró la lista y sonrió. Había comido sólo uno cosa de todo. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? La lista era bastante pequeña, apenas llenaba la página. Esa poca comida definitivamente lo mantenía bajo las calorías del día. Especialmente si tenía en cuenta las calorías que había quemado haciendo ejercicio. Peter estaba satisfecho, así que siguió adelante y comió los bocadillos que había elegido.

Peter estaba a medio camino entre las papas fritas cuando recordó que había comido la corteza de la pizza que MJ había dejado a la hora del almuerzo. Además, la había sumergido en salsa ranch.

"Hmm. Eso no debería hacer una gran diferencia ", murmuró Peter para sí mismo. Agarró el cuaderno e hizo los cambios necesarios.

Peter se mordió el labio preguntándose si había algo más que pudiera haber olvidado. Fue a la cocina y distraídamente tomó una Coca-Cola del refrigerador. Echó un vistazo a la lata después de haber tomado su primer sorbo. 150 calorías No estaba mal. Lo agregó a la sección de bocadillos en su lista. Hacer dieta no era tan difícil.

#  \----- 

Peter se despertó sintiéndose motivado. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Vertió su cereal en el plato y luego lo medio en el tazón. Se preguntó si también tenía que medir la leche. Se suponía que la leche era saludable. ¿Tenía que contar cosas saludables? Decidió que sería mejor ser minucioso.

Era consciente de que May lo estaba mirando, pero ella nunca dijo nada. Peter intentó evitar que su dolor muscular fuera obvio. No era como si no pudiera moverse, aunque estaba seguro de que Tony lo iba a llevar hasta ese punto eventualmente, era solo que su cuerpo sabía que había hecho algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Peter podía sentir la tensión y la fatiga de sus músculos. Era un sentimiento extraño pero satisfactorio.

Peter contó tres tazas de cereal y dos tazas de leche. Lo agregó a la lista. Este día sería más específico que en la lista del día anterior. Incluiría medidas y calorías. Él ya estaba mejorando. Con este nivel de diligencia, sabía que su peso bajaría en poco tiempo.

Peter hizo los cálculos. Tres tazas a 145 calorías por taza hicieron 435. Dos tazas de leche con 2% de grasa serían 125 por taza, en total 250. Así que serían 685 por todo.

Peter frunció el ceño. Wow. Eso parecía mucho por solo cereal. Peter miró el cuenco. Tony había dicho que no se limitara con la comida, pero Peter estaba tentado. Por lo general, tenía cereales _y_ Pop Tart para el desayuno.

Él miró la caja. Eran 200 calorías por una bolita y había dos en cada paquete.

"¿400 calorías para este paquete?" Peter levantó la pequeña bolsa plateada que contenía las dos Pop Tarts y se las mostró a May. "Es ridículo."

May sonrió con simpatía. "¿Quizás podrías solo comer uno y guardar el otro en una bolsa para más tarde?"

Peter sabía que eso sonaba justo, pero parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Bien podría tener ambos. 200 calorías más no lo lastimarían cuando ya era tan grande. Tendría que comer un almuerzo ligero y tal vez trabajar un poco más en la clase de gimnasia. Eso era lograble.

#  \----- 

Se sintió mejor con el desayuno una vez que se dirigía a la escuela. Caminar lo quemaría todo, y además podría quejarse de todo ante Ned. Lo lograría.

"Hola, ¿qué hay?" Ned preguntó una vez que él y Peter se encontraron.

"Todo igual. ¿Y tú?"

"¿Recibiste la tarea de álgebra?" Se preguntó Ned. "No entendí la 3B".

"Sí, la tengo", dijo Peter. "Te lo paso en el almuerzo"

"Genial. Gracias."

Peter asintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te fue anoche?"

"Hmm? Oh sí ", dijo Peter. "Muy bien"

"¿Te emparejaron con un instructor, o simplemente trabajaste solo?"

"Me pusieron con este tipo llamado Tony", explicó Peter. “Hicimos unos minutos de cardio y un poco de levantamiento de pesas, y luego hablamos sobre mis objetivos y demás. No lo sé. Fue genial."

"¿Estaba como un super musculoso?" Ned preguntó.

"No, en realidad no", admitió Peter. "Es un poco más alto que yo, en realidad es un poco delgado. No tan musculoso si eso tiene sentido”. Peter no mencionó lo guapo que era, o el hecho de que probablemente tenía un paquete de seis debajo de su chándal. Peter no tenía ganas de hacer de la situación más de lo que era.

"Bueno."

"Oye, ¿sabes cuántas calorías debes comer en un día?" Peter preguntó distraídamente. Consideró sus bocadillos de la noche anterior y su desayuno azucarado de la mañana. Estaba nervioso porque le faltara algo, o tal vez lo estaba haciendo mal. 685 para el cereal sonaba mucho, pero no tenía ningún punto de referencia.

"No." Ned se encogió de hombros. "Ni idea."

"¿Cómo lo averiguas?"

"Estoy seguro de que Google lo sabe", bromeó Ned.

"Sí, pero las calculadoras en línea para cualquier cosa nunca son precisas", explicó Peter. "Quiero una ecuación que pueda hacer yo mismo". Tal vez solo tendría que preguntarle a Tony el viernes.

#  \----- 

Peter entró en la fila de la cafetería detrás de Ned y MJ, observando sus elecciones con la mayor discreción posible. Ned eligio pizza, Coca-Cola y un trozo de tarta. MJ tomo una ensalada de jardín y una botella de agua. También había traído un wrap de vegetales de casa. Interesante. Ella había comido pizza el día anterior, y así fue como Peter se tomó la corteza, así que ¿por qué no comía lo mismo hoy? Peter tendría que prestar más atención a lo que la gente a su alrededor estaba comiendo. No era justo tildar a MJ de estar delgada sin esfuerzo cuando obviamente estaba manteniendo una dieta saludable. Tal vez él pasaba por alto la verdad para poder ver lo que quería ver y tratar de aliviar el dolor constante que lo hacía odiarse —si MJ era delgado debido a una "genética afortunada", entonces no estaba haciendo nada malo; simplemente tenía un metabolismo lento y mala suerte.

Peter estaba en conflicto sobre lo que debería tomar. El desayuno ya había acumulado más calorías de las que había previsto y la idea de mostrarle a Tony su diario estaba empezando a ponerlo nervioso en lugar de emocionado. ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera cometido un error o si realmente solo comiera como un loco y no hubiera ningún problema médico subyacente? ¿Qué le diría Tony cuando sumara todos los totales y viera cuánto se metía en la boca? Peter se decidió por la combinación de hamburguesas y papas fritas con Coca-Cola para beber. Él ya sabía que el refresco tenía 150 calorías. Lo conocido estaba a salvo, pero su estómago se revolvió. Ni siquiera podía disfrutar de la comida con la perspectiva de exponer sus hábitos a Tony. Hablar de ellos durante su reunión introductoria era una cosa, pero mostrarle la prueba en papel era diferente.

Antes de que Peter comenzara a comer, hizo un recuento mental de las calorías; afortunadamente, era una regla de la escuela publicar la información nutricional en el envoltorio. Cuerpos sanos, mentes sanas y todo.

Desanimado, Peter se dio cuenta de que había alcanzado básicamente 2000 por el día, y que aún no había cenado. No sabía específicamente cuántas calorías se le permitían por día, pero sabía que la mayoría de las etiquetas nutricionales enumeraban 2000 calorías como la ingesta diaria recomendada para un adulto promedio. _¿Qué pasa con los adolescentes por encima del promedio?_

Intentó sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo por aprender tan rápido y por pensar seriamente en este tipo de cosas por primera vez en su vida; cualquier intento que había hecho en el pasado fue poco entusiasta. Peter esperaba que Tony al menos pudiera estar orgulloso de él por mantener un buen registro, si todo lo demás era insuficiente. La idea de su próxima lección se cernía sobre él. _Dios, qué vergüenza._

**Desayuno:**  
3 Tazas de Lucky Charms 435  
2 Tazas de leche al 2% 250  
2 PopTarts de fresa 400

 **Almuerzo:**  
1 Hamburguesa con queso 350  
1 paquete de papas fritas 350  
1 Coca-Cola 150

Peter esperó hasta que estuvo en una clase sin Ned y MJ antes de sacar su cuaderno para escribir las comidas. Sabía que Ned ya estaba al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no quería que MJ ni nadie más lo supiera. Cuanta menos gente supiera, mejor. Si fallaba, sería en secreto.

Cuando el maestro no estaba mirando, usó su portátil para encontrar un sitio web que le dijera cuánto se suponía que debía comer un chico de su edad y peso. Inicialmente, Peter había querido pedirle a Tony una ecuación precisa, pero no quería esperar más.

Ingresó su información básica en la calculadora. 17 años de edad. 1.74 cm. 109 Kilos. Estilo de vida sedentario. Revisó algunos diferentes sitios para ver si todos decían lo mismo, y llegó a la conclusión de que para mantener su peso podía comer aproximadamente 2500 calorías por día, y para perder una libra por semana, podía comer aproximadamente 2000. Peter alteró algunos de los parámetros de la calculadora para ver qué podía comer si comenzaba a hacer ejercicio, o una vez que perdía sus primeras diez libras, si alguna vez llegaba tan lejos. Peter estaba consternado. No es de extrañar que se haya convertido en una ballena. Apenas era la tarde y había engullido las calorías del día. Toda la información era suficiente para hacerlo sentir enfermo.

Lo que sea que lo haya poseído para pensar que tenía un problema médico y no un problema de autocontrol desapareció. Ahora que su atracón había terminado, podía ver lo delirante que había sido al pensar tal cosa. May había tratado de evitar que tomara Pop Tarts en el desayuno y él se había inventado una excusa. Se había convencido a sí mismo de comer una cuarta parte de su ingesta diaria sin ninguna razón después de hacer ejercicio una sola vez.

Estaba cansado de las excusas y los engaños, justificándose para tomar decisiones equivocadas y manipulándose hacia su propio fracaso. Peter se sintió psicótico, como si otra versión de sí mismo se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo. Siempre se sentía de esta forma durante un atracón, como si él no estuviera allí.

Por mucho que la posibilidad de mostrarle a Tony su fracaso aterrorizara a Peter, apenas podía esperar hasta el viernes. Iba a aprovechar al máximo las sesiones restantes y a perder peso. No le importaba lo que tomara. Tony había sugerido anotar sus calorías y mantenerlas durante algún tiempo, pero a Peter no le importaba. Estaba avanzando hacia el déficit calórico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: La ilusión engañosa que se siente antes, durante y después de comer es tan real. Tratas de justificar tu comportamiento y de convencerte de lo que tienes permitido (o no) comer. El desorden te sobrepasa y sabes que lo que haces esta mal pero es como si algo te dirigiera. Tomas las decisiones equivocadas y te sientes como la mierda y no entiendes como dejaste que pasara DE NUEVO, y una vez que puedes dejar aquella mentalidad (así sea por minutos o días después) te dices que la próxima vez sera diferente... y por lo general no lo es.


	7. Disfunción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La segunda sesión de Peter con Tony.

El viernes, Peter no esperó hasta que May regresara del trabajo para llevarlo a Iron Fitness. Se puso su ropa deportiva, empacó un atuendo en su bolso y reunió tanto su diario de alimentos como su tarea de cálculo. Peter pensó que podía hacer su tarea en el pequeño salón del gimnasio mientras esperaba a las 5:30. Estar solo en el apartamento lo ponía nervioso, y cuando estaba ansioso, quería comer algo. Sería mejor si estuviera fuera de la casa.

Peter se detuvo en Delmar camino al gimnasio para recoger una botella de agua. Lo que realmente quería eran unos dulces y un refresco, pero se obligó a dejarlo atrás. Ni siquiera se permitió ir al pasillo de los dulces. Si tuviera planes de ir a otro lado, habría sido fácil permitirse comprar lo que quería. _Solo una paquete. No hay problema._ Pero no había forma de que pusiera un pie en un gimnasio con comida como esa. No había forma de que dejara que Tony lo viera llenar su boca como un cerdo en un comedero. Se encontró pensando _tal vez en el camino de regreso. Tal vez pueda comprar un paquete —una bolsa pequeña— como recompensa._ Su propia mente le disgustaba.

Para cuando sus pies lo llevaron al vecindario del gimnasio eran cerca de las 4:00. Peter se había sentido más emocionado por la idea caminar al gimnasio que por llegar allí. Estaba lleno y ruidoso, y no veía caras conocidas, aunque no conocía a nadie además de Bucky y Tony. Oh bien. Abrió su mochila para sacar su tarea. Probablemente terminaría todo si permaneciera enfocado en su trabajo mientras intenta desconectarse del mundo fitness que lo rodeaba.

Peter levantó la vista algún tiempo después, masticando la tapa de su bolígrafo mientras estaba resolviendo un problema en su cabeza. Tony estaba de pie justo en frente de él.

Peter se estremeció sorprendido y sacó sus auriculares. "Hey hombre. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Llegas temprano", comentó Tony, sacando la silla frente a Peter y sentándose.

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Peter.

"Eso me hace muy feliz." Tony puso una mano sobre su pecho.

"¿Cómo sabes que lo hice a propósito?" Peter bromeó. "¿Qué pasa si me dejaron temprano porque May tenía que estar en algún lugar?"

Tony sonrió de lado. "¿En que estamos trabajando?" Agarró el cuaderno de Peter y lo deslizó a su lado de la mesa.

"Cálculo", suspiró Peter. "Tortura legal".

"Bueno, eres bastante bueno en esto", comentó Tony, hojeando las páginas. "¿Puedo?" Extendió su mano hacia la pluma de Peter.

Peter se lo entregó y se guardó la tapa masticada. "Por favor" Después de un momento, tiró de su camiseta. Se había metido en el pliegue entre su estómago y su pecho. ¿Lo habría notado Tony?

"Joder. Estaba tan cerca." Peter frunció el ceño. "Ni siquiera vi ese error. Gracias."

"No te preocupes", dijo Tony. "Las matemáticas son lo mío".

"Eres bueno en muchas cosas", respondió Peter.

Tony sonrió "¿Y tú en que lo eres, Sr. Parker?"

"¿En comer?"

Tony sacudió la cabeza. “Tú y otros siete mil millones de personas. ¿Qué más?"

“Me gusta leer, jugar en la computadora. No lo sé. Nada especial."

Tony no hizo ningún comentario. "¿Te gustan las películas?"

"Me encantan las películas". Peter asintió fervientemente, señalando su camiseta que mostraba a Spock de Star Trek haciendo el saludo vulcano.

"Spock to the hand", leyó Tony. "Eso es lindo".

Peter lamentó haber llamado la atención sobre su pecho inmediatamente después de haberlo hecho. Se encorvó sobre su tarea, tratando de que su camiseta cayera hacia la mesa sin tocar su piel.

Peter no dijo nada en respuesta. No sabía qué decirle a Tony. Estaba seguro de que el hombre no se había sentado solo para ser amable, podría haberlo saludado o simplemente saludar sin tomar una silla, entonces, ¿qué quería? ¿Tony estaba aburrido? ¿Matando tiempo? Peter se revolvió el cerebro para encontrar algo que decir, pero todo lo que le vino a la mente fue "perdón por ser tan gordo e incómodo".

Peter trató de sonreírle a Tony como una forma de alentarlo a decir algo para explicar su incómodo silencio, pero Peter estaba bastante seguro de que su sonrisa era más una mueca.

"Bueno, te dejaré volver a eso", anunció Tony. “Nos vemos en la oficina en treinta. Hablaremos de tu registro de alimentos" Golpeó la mesa una vez y se volvió.

"Está bien", Peter asintió. "Nos vemos." _Mierda._

Peter ya no podía concentrarse en cálculo. Decidió dejar el resto para más tarde. En su lugar, sacó su diario y se aseguró de que todo estuviera bien escrito y que los valores calóricos fueran correctos; no quería cometer ni un solo error. Especialmente ahora que sabía que Tony era un genio de las matemáticas. No quería ser un idiota además de tener sobrepeso. Uno de dos era lo suficientemente malo.

Hubo tantas veces que Peter pudo revisar sus pocas entradas en el diario antes de que se volviera ridículo. Cuando era razonablemente cerca de las 5:30, y después de haberse reprendido lo suficiente por ser tan incómodo durante su conversación con Tony, Peter fue al vestuario y eligió el mismo casillero que había usado el martes. Escondió su mochila y volvió a ponerse los cordones de los zapatos. Después de un par de minutos se le acabaron las cosas que hacer, así que solo tomó aliento y se dirigió a la oficina.

"¿Tony?" Peter preguntó en voz baja. Después de hablar, notó que su voz era demasiado baja. Se preparó para volver a decirlo ya que Tony probablemente no lo había escuchado, pero no fue necesario.

"Oye." Los ojos de Tony se iluminaron. "Toma asiento".

Peter colocó el cuaderno frente a Tony, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar el contacto visual.

Intentó controlar su respiración mientras Tony miraba todo.

"Este es un buen comienzo." Tony asintió con la cabeza. "Solo hay un par de cosas..."

"Juro que puse todo allí". Peter se inclinó hacia delante. "Lo hice como dijiste".

"Tranquilo chico. Te creo."

"¿Qué hice mal?"

Tony inclinó su cabeza hacia Peter pensativamente. “Déjame tomar algunas notas. Puedes mirarlas después. No son tan importantes. Podemos pasar directamente al entrenamiento hoy".

Peter miró ceñudo las páginas en las manos de Tony. Más enojado consigo mismo que con Tony. ¿Qué podría haber olvidado?

Peter ignoró la sugerencia de Tony de ignorar las páginas hasta más tarde. Abrió el cuaderno mientras seguía a Tony a la sala de cardio.

Había pequeñas notas escritas al lado de algunas de las entradas de comida.

 _¿Pan? ¿Condimentos?_ escrito al lado de un hot dog.

 _¿Condimentos?_ estaba escrito al lado de una hamburguesa.

 _¿Lata o botella? Se específico._ estaba escrito al lado de sus varias gaseosas.

Peter entendió. Sabía que Tony tenía razón, pero era vergonzoso. Realmente pensó que había incluido todo y no se trataba sólo de olvidar algunas cosas, sino del temor de que Tony pensara que había omitido las cosas a propósito para intentar que su dieta pareciera mejor.

"Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez", explicó Peter, sosteniendo el libro frente a Tony. "No quise perder cosas".

“Tómatelo con calma, Pete. No estoy molesto contigo. Solo me estoy asegurando de que obtengas lo que pagaste. Es mi trabajo ser molesto y quisquilloso"

Peter no estaba convencido.

#  ______ 

La primera parte del entrenamiento dejó a un sudoroso Peter en un borrón.

"Está bien, me estás matando". Tony rompió el silencio de veinte minutos.

Peter bajó de la elíptica lentamente, flexionando los dedos de los pies para despertarlos. "¿Qué?"

"Estás callado", explicó Tony. "No me has dicho una palabra desde que salimos"

"Lo siento." Peter se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de agua.

"¿Realmente herí tus sentimientos tan mal?" Tony se cruzó de brazos y observó a Peter limpiar la máquina meticulosamente.

"No", suspiró Peter. "No es tu culpa. Yo solo…” Peter rodó los ojos. "Odio cometer errores"

“¿Quién dijo algo sobre un error? Escribí esos comentarios para que lo incluyeras la próxima vez. No esperaba que anotaras cada cosa hasta las últimas calorías y macros en tus primeros tres días manteniendo el maldito diario"

"Lo sé", admitió Peter.

"Caray, chico, cuanto más te conozco, más creo que somos la misma persona"

"Pobre de ti", se rió Peter.

"Oh, por favor, como si fueras tan malo". Tony le dio un codazo a Peter mientras caminaban hacia la sala de pesas.

Peter no dijo nada.

"Está bien, vamos a sacar esa actitud de ti, Parker. Voy a reemplazar tu pena por agotamiento y una deliciosa quemadura que solo las sentadillas pueden producir"

"Espera un minuto." Peter miró a Tony, horrorizado. "Pensé que habías dicho que cosas así era malas para tus rodillas".

"Unos pocos no te matarán". Tony se encogió de hombros fácilmente. "Si duele y no solo se siente como una quemadura, podemos parar por completo. Pero de lo contrario... no vas a salir de aquí"

"Creo que te odio ahora", suspiró Peter.

"El odio es una emoción fuerte, y lo tomaré".

El único consuelo que Peter tenía era que Tony hacía sentadillas con él.

"Tres series de diez, bebé", suspiró Tony con melancolía. "Después de mí, vas a tener el mejor trasero de Nueva York".

Peter realmente creía que se estaba muriendo. "Por favor, Tony", dijo después de la primera ronda. "He aprendido mi lección. Lo entiendo. Solo estabas tomando notas. Por favor no me hagas rogar"

"Sigue rogando". Tony se encogió de hombros. "Es música para mis oídos".

"Me estas jodiendo. En serio, hombre. Tanto que incluso parece una locura", se quejó Peter.

"Eres como el poster perfecto para bromas sucias, chico".

Peter frunció el ceño, bajando lo más profundo que pudo a la posición en cuclillas. Si hubiera pensado que la primer serie fue difícil... estaba tristemente equivocado. El tercer set casi lo hizo llorar.

"¡Ni siquiera estás sudando!" Peter chilló.

Tony se echó a reír con tanta fuerza que casi fue una carcajada. “Tengo Botox en todo mi cuerpo. Físicamente no puedo sudar"

Peter comenzó a reír, pero en realidad no sabía si Tony estaba bromeando o no. "¿Ofrece el gimnasio reembolsos si cancelo el resto de mis lecciones?"

"Hiciste veinticinco sentadillas, Peter", alentó Tony. "Venga. Solo dame dos más. A la mierda los treinta. ¡Solo dame veintisiete!” Tony aplaudió. "¡Con ganas!"

"Dios", jadeó Peter.

"Tony Stark, en realidad, pero seguro". Tony volvió a aplaudir. “Uno más, bebé. ¡Eso es!"

Peter terminó la última sentadilla y pensó que podía ver toda su vida brillando ante sus ojos.

"Wow", bufó Peter, alcanzando su agua. Sus piernas se tambalearon cuando se inclinó hacia él, y Tony lo estabilizó.

"Oh." Peter se apartó de Tony.

Las manos de Tony se fueron en un instante.

"Lo siento,” Peter hizo una mueca. "Yo... estoy asqueroso. No quiero sudar sobre ti"

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" Tony frunció el ceño.

Peter se encogió de hombros. No, no estaba bromeando.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco y extendió la mano para pasar una mano por el brazo de Peter a través del parche particularmente sudoroso en su codo interno. Se la limpió en su propia camisa.

Peter se encogió en nombre de Tony. "Oh Dios mío. Ew.”

"Oh, Dios mío", gritó Tony con fingido horror. "Alguien ayuda. Tengo piojos ahora”

Peter sonrió de lado. "Bien. Como sea, lo entiendo”

Tony negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que me concediste una rebaja?" Peter cambió de tema.

"Te temblaban las piernas", explicó Tony. "Estaban haciendo que tu forma fuera descuidada, e incluso yo no soy tan imbécil".

"Oh. ¿Eso es normal? ¿Lo hice bien, o lo que sea, para un principiante?

"Lo pasaste con honores"

La respuesta fue suficiente para Peter, pero las tres sentadillas que no había logrado hacer estaban en su mente. Sabía que tenía sentido lógicamente —no hacer sentadillas era mejor que hacer tres de mierda— pero aún así. Siguió a Tony diligentemente por el resto de su tiempo juntos. No había mucho más en su rutina, ya que apenas estaba comenzando y sus piernas eran casi inútiles después de las sentadillas, pero Tony tenía algunas cosas más ligeras que hacer, y todavía necesitaba estirarse para terminar su ejercicio.

Peter esperaba que la noche transcurriera como el martes, pero en lugar de ducharse y luego regresar a la oficina para discutir sus objetivos con Tony, simplemente hablaron de todo mientras caminaban en la cinta.

"Así que la última vez decidimos que no terminarías la comida de nadie más", dijo Tony. "Ese fue tu punto de partida, en cuanto a objetivos".

"Sí", se las arregló Peter. Todavía estaba avergonzado a pesar de que no se sentía tan incómodo al hablar de eso con Tony como lo había hecho inicialmente.

"¿Como va eso? ¿Ya has tenido la oportunidad de ponerlo en práctica?

"En realidad no", admitió Peter. "En el almuerzo, Ned se comió todas sus cosas, y mi otra amiga MJ ha estado comiendo ensaladas. Uhm, y mi tía ha estado tratando de volverse vegana, de todos modos comemos en lugares distintos la mayoría de los días"

"Oh está bien. Bueno, solo tenlo en cuenta”

Peter asintió una vez.

"En cuanto a la cuantificación en el diario". Tony levantó las cejas. “¿Cómo te ha parecido eso? ¿Sorprendido por lo que estás comiendo? ¿Te ha llamado la atención algo?”

Peter frunció el ceño. "Bueno, ya sabes, busqué en Internet cuánto se supone que debo comer, y supongo que fue un shock ver que supero el limite".

"Estás un paso por delante de mí", comentó Tony. "No íbamos a hablar de eso hasta la próxima sesión"

Peter lo tomó como un cumplido.

Tony esperó a que Peter continuara.

"Para ser honesto, es vergonzoso". Peter desvió la mirada. "Solo desearía nunca haber dejado que se pusiera tan mal".

"Lo entiendo", respondió Tony. "No es fácil de enfrentar".

Peter redujo su ritmo un poco. La conversación estaba dificultando su respiración.

"Sé que dijimos que lo tomaríamos con calma por ahora y solo mantendríamos tu peso actual, pero creo que estás listo para dar el siguiente paso, chico. Ya has visto dónde están tus debilidades y cómo esos molestos condimentos te engañan, y tomaste la iniciativa de aprender por tu cuenta sobre la ingesta de calorías. Intenta reducirla ahora ".

"¿A qué?" Peter se preguntó. Estaba contento de que Tony lo hubiera mencionado porque ya había planeado comenzar con un déficit de todos modos y no estaba totalmente seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

"No espero un cambio de la noche a la mañana, y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo, pero tenemos que empezar por algún lado. Con tu altura y peso, probablemente para mantenerte necesitas cerca a las 2500 calorías"

"Sí, bastante cerca".

“Bien, entonces solo trata de quedarte en ese rango. Un cambio simple desde el principio puede ser cambiar a Coca-Cola Light o agua. O al menos reducir tu consumo a una lata al día. Mantenerte en 2500 o unas pocas calorías menos agregando el ejercicio que estamos haciendo es un gran comienzo"

"Bueno."

Tony sonrió. "Muy bien, hemos terminado aquí entonces. Te veré el martes a la misma hora"

Peter trató de no parecer decepcionado. No era como si disfrutara discutiendo los detalles de su estilo de vida poco saludable o exponiendo todos sus malos hábitos para que Tony los viera, pero sí disfrutaba pasar tiempo con el hombre. Tony era tranquilo, divertido, inteligente, comprensivo... nunca había estado a punto de hacer una broma sobre gordos o incluso de emitir un juicio crítico. Peter tendría que esperar tres días antes de poder volver a ver a Tony y eso no era lo ideal.

Peter no estaba contento de tener que separarse de Tony tan pronto, pero el lado positivo del acuerdo era que no tenía que apresurarse en la ducha. 

#  ______ 

Peter revisó su teléfono antes de agarrar su toalla y gemir. Llamadas perdidas y mensajes de texto de May. Él le marcó de vuelta de inmediato.

"¿Peter?" May preguntó.

Peter se resistió a preguntarle si su identificador de llamadas estaba funcionando. Por supuesto que era él.

"¿Estás en el gimnasio?"

Él ya estaba de mal humor, y la insinuación en su pregunta no estaba ayudando en nada. Por supuesto que estaba en el gimnasio. ¿Dónde pensaba ella que estaba? ¿May pensó que era tan patético que se saltaría el gimnasio y perdería las lecciones que ella había pagado para poder salir de la casa a comer?

"¿Peter?"

"¿Qué?Lo siento, ”suspiró Peter. “Caminé hasta aquí. Olvidé dejar una nota”

"Oh..." dijo May. "¡Eso es increíble!"

Wow. Había caminado a alguna parte y eso merecía emoción, aparentemente.

"Supongo", estuvo de acuerdo Peter.

"Bueno, ¿quieres que vaya a buscarte?" Se preguntó May.

Peter se mordió el labio. Sí quería. Por otro lado, ella parecía tan orgullosa de que él hubiera caminado hasta allí en primer lugar. Tal vez debería caminar de regreso. ¿Pero no sería más satisfactorio nunca volver a caminar solo para molestarla por estar emocionada por eso? Además, si caminaba, podría ir a buscar gomitas en Delmar, y ella nunca lo sabría, pero, de nuevo, sus piernas lo estaban matando gracias a Tony... tantos factores a considerar.

"Uhm, está bien, May", decidió Peter. "Caminaré de nuevo como parte de mi estiramiento adicional. Tony realmente me exprimió hoy"

"Está bien, ten cuidado", dijo May. "Te esperaré frente al edificio".

"No tienes que hacer eso", dijo Peter con los ojos cerrados. Todavía podía obtener los gusanos de goma y esconderlos en su bolso. Tony había dicho que redujera el consumo de refrescos, pero ¿tal vez podría comenzar el sábado? La mente de Peter se aceleró ante la perspectiva de comer en la comodidad y privacidad de su habitación. Quería colgar el teléfono y meterse en la ducha. Cuanto más rápido sucediera, más rápido podría cumplir su fantasía.

"Muy bien, envíame un mensaje de texto cuando te vayas para que sepa cuándo esperarte", dijo May. "Adiós."

"Adiós", repitió Peter.

Colgó el teléfono, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba solo antes de agarrar su bolso y llevarlo al baño. Se desnudó y se cubrió con su toalla favorita antes de llevar su bolso a su casillero y luego dirigirse a las duchas.

Fue un proceso agotador, y envidiaba a todos los chicos que podían desnudarse en medio del vestuario. Tal como estaban las cosas, Peter tenía que seguir yendo y viniendo. Agarrar su bolso del casillero. Ir al baño. Arrojar la ropa de ejercicio. Sacar la ropa limpia de la bolsa. Ponerse la toalla. Poner la ropa sucia en la bolsa. Volver a la taquilla para guardar la bolsa. Ir a la ducha. Toalla fuera. Ducha. Toalla de nuevo. De vuelta al casillero para agarrar el atuendo limpio. De vuelta al baño. De vuelta al casillero.

El proceso tomaba una eternidad, por lo que Peter aprovechó su tiempo en la ducha. No tenía sentido tomarse un tiempo largo en desvestirse y vestirse, pero apresurarse en la buena parte del proceso.

Peter permaneció bajo el chorro cálido de agua durante lo que parecieron horas. Levantando cada una de sus piernas y estirando los músculos adoloridos lo mejor que pudo.

"Ohhh", Peter suspiró en voz baja. La presión del agua era deliciosa, y las sentadillas no lo eran.

Una vez más, tuvo la tentación de tocarse, pero no dejó que sucediera. Ya sea porque se estaba cansando de estar de pie, o porque la perspectiva de la comida lo motivaba a terminar su ducha rápidamente, o porque se sentía tan disgustado por la idea de comer todas las calorías que acababa de quemar que no se sentía merecedor de correrse, Peter no lo sabía.

Peter cerró el agua y agarró su toalla y su atuendo del gancho fuera del puesto. Se apresuró, agradecido por la seguridad de su toalla de playa. En lugar de usarla tradicionalmente, alrededor de las caderas como la mayoría de los hombres, Peter la envolvió alrededor de todo su cuerpo cargándola justo debajo de las axilas.

Peter estaba tan ansioso por llegar al baño que no prestó atención a la pared muscular de 1.8m en su camino.

"¡Ah!" Peter gritó.

"Whoa tranquilo".

Peter levantó la cabeza para mirar al hombre. "Lo siento."

"Eres el chico nuevo". El chico sonrió radiante. "Soy Steve".

¿Cómo lo supo? ¿La gente hablaba de él? Peter se envolvió la toalla con más fuerza. "Uhm. Hola."

Steve era musculoso y rubio, y el único punto de referencia que tenía para la constitución del hombre era Bucky. Ambos tenían casi el mismo físico, excepto que uno de los brazos de Bucky era de metal. Peter notó resentido que la sonrisa de Steve parecía pertenecer a un comercial de pasta de dientes. Peter pensó que parecía un muñeco Ken de la vida real.

"Entonces, ¿cómo van tus lecciones?" Steve se preguntó. “Te vi allá afuera. Parece que tuviste un gran comienzo. Ya sabes, elegir unirse es la parte más difícil. Deberias estar orgulloso de ti mismo."

Los ojos de Peter se dirigieron al baño que lo esperaba justo detrás de Steve. Consideró salir corriendo. Steve era educado y probablemente tenía buenas intenciones, pero no sabía con quién estaba tratando. Peter estaba incómodo.

La sonrisa de Steve se atenuaba con cada segundo que pasaba donde Peter no coincidía con su entusiasmo.

"Van realmente bien", se las arregló Peter. "¿Entonces trabajas aquí?" No estaba tratando de ser grosero, pero no le gustaba que nadie lo viera cuando estaba vestido, y actualmente estaba casi desnudo. Podía sentir su corazón martilleando en su pecho.

"Oh sí, yo—"

“Cristo, Rogers, lo tienes acorralado como un animal. Relajate, ¿sí?” Tony entró al baño.

Peter pensó que caer muerto habría sido el escape perfecto. La muerte sería mucho preferible a pararse frente a dos modelos masculinos en nada más que una toalla de playa. Peter se corrigió a sí mismo— una toalla de playa tamaño ballena.

"Oh." Steve frunció el ceño y finalmente se dio cuenta de la mortificación de Peter. "Cierto. Encantado de conocerte. Podemos hablar en otro momento."

Peter sonrió, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los de Tony con tanta gratitud como pudo. Se lanzó alrededor de Steve lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieron llevarlo a la seguridad de un baño público. Que noche tan maravillosa.

Peter se tomó un momento para calmarse, escuchando para asegurarse de que el vestuario estuviera vacío antes de regresar a su casillero para tomar su ropa limpia. Sintió que Steve y Tony aún podían verlo. Peter se alegró de que Tony hubiera intervenido, pero le molestó que tuviera que suceder así. ¿Por qué no podría simplemente ser normal y tener una interacción social agradable? Claro, Steve era un poco extraño por entablar una conversación con un chico en una toalla, pero eso era estándar. Peter conocía el protocolo del vestuario en su escuela secundaria, y su deseo de ocultar su cuerpo lo convirtió en un raro, desafortunadamente.

 _Lo que sea. Simplemente superalo. Cambiate. Vete a casa._ Peter ya ni siquiera quería detenerse en Delmar, pero lo haría, aunque solo fuera para demostrarse que no podía tener éxito. 

#  ______ 

Peter ya no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Vaciló fuera del gimnasio. Sabía que si comenzaba a caminar, iba a encontrar comida; su ansia por gomitas de gusanos no había disminuido. Consideró esperar afuera hasta que supiera que Delmar estaría cerrado, pero eso estaba a un par de horas de distancia y de todos modos podía ir a una tienda abierta las 24 horas. Pensó en llamar a May y pedirle que lo recogiera, por lo que no tendría más remedio que saltarse la parada. Estaba más que en conflicto.

"Ahí vas pensando de nuevo".

Peter miró por encima. Tony. No se había dado cuenta de que había salido.

"Si las miradas mataran, la calle tendría un agujero en medio".

"Lo siento."

Tony se encogió de hombros. "Dile eso a la calle".

Peter sonrió de lado.

"Entonces—"

"Gracias—"

Tony siguió hablando una vez que Peter hizo una pausa. "Entonces, ¿qué has planeado para esta noche?"

Peter levantó las cejas. "¿Qué he planeado?"

"Si. Eso es lo que dije."

"Me voy a casa. Probablemente termine mi tarea. Mire un poco de YouTube ".

Tony sonrió "¿En serio?"

"Bien, ¿qué estás haciendo tú?" Peter preguntó.

"No tengo idea", admitió Tony.

_Probablemente irás de fiesta con Bucky y todos tus otros amigos en forma._

Peter se preguntó si esta era la parte de una conversación en la que la gente sugería salir a tomar algo juntos, siempre que esas personas estuvieran en la misma liga, edad y peso. Peter sabía que podía vivir diez vidas y nunca ser invitado a salir —incluso a una salida platónica. ¿Por qué Tony le preguntó si hablaba en serio? _¿Que se supone que significa eso?_

"¿Estás esperando a tu tía?"

"Algo así"

Tony inclinó la cabeza. "¿Cómo “algo así” esperas a alguien?"

"Le dije que caminaría a casa, pero tal vez cambie de opinión y la llame para que me lleve"

"Ah".

Peter le echó un vistazo a Tony. Se moría por acercarse y conversar. Actua normal. Ten confianza, pero cada vez que pensaba en algo, pensaba que era demasiado irrelevante como para molestarse en decirlo. Peter se preguntó si eso desaparecería después de perder peso, o si estaba condenado por quién era como persona.

“¿Piernas adoloridas?” Tony lo intentó.

"Uhm, en realidad no", mintió Peter.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no caminar?"

"Porque si lo hago, voy a pasar por la tienda de bocadillos calle abajo de mi apartamento y compraré cualquier comida que pueda tener"

Peter se sorprendió al decir eso. Echó un vistazo a Tony para analizar su expresión. Peter esperaba repulsión, pero la cara de Tony estaba tranquila. Eso estuvo bien; La cara de Peter mostraba suficiente repulsión por los dos. ¿Por qué, en nombre de Dios, había admitido eso? _¿Qué está mal conmigo?_

"Oh", dijo Tony. "Yo no... ¿tienes atracones?"

Peter asintió con la cabeza.

"Me gustaría que hubieras mencionado eso durante tu inscripción", dijo Tony. "Supongo que podría haber preguntado", añadió Tony principalmente para sí mismo, "pero ¿no crees que valga la pena mencionarlo?"

Peter abrió y cerró la boca. "No sabía que era un gran problema. Yo como en exceso. ¿Llamarlo atracón cambia algo?

Tony asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, a lo grande".

"Lo siento. Si no quieres entrenarme, lo entiendo completamente. Yo—"

“No, Peter. Desearía que hubieras dicho algo porque puedo ayudarte más si sé a qué me refiero. Hay diferentes cosas que puedo enseñarte en lugar de la mierda de la pirámide alimenticia"

"Tú— ¿realmente crees que puedes arreglar esto?" Peter preguntó.

“Si me das la oportunidad de intentarlo. Si eres honesto y me dices qué está pasando realmente contigo"

Peter suspiro. Había cometido otro error.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para cambiar de opinión acerca de completar este atracón?" Tony dijo.

“¿Terapia de shock eléctrico? ¿Lavado de cerebro? Tal vez hipnosis.”

"Lo siento, esos servicios solo se ofrecen para miembros platino cada dos jueves", bromeó Tony.

Peter dejó que la broma pasara. Estaba tan avergonzado que ni siquiera podía soportar por más tiempo ocupar espacio cerca a Tony.

"Vamos a trabajar en esto la próxima vez", ofreció Tony.

"Claro", estuvo de acuerdo Peter. Tal vez Tony podría ayudar, tal vez no podría. Peter no estaba seguro de que algo pudiera ayudarlo —había estado tan motivado hace solo unas horas y eso había desaparecido ante la perspectiva de algunos gusanitos. _¿Qué está mal conmigo?_

"Creo que me iré". Peter dijo. No sabía cómo terminar la conversación correctamente. Si Tony quería hablar con alguien, ¿por qué no con su novio, o Steve o, literalmente, con cualquier otra persona?

"Buena suerte, chico", ofreció Tony. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos. "Te veré el martes, ¿sí?"

Peter se sentía nervioso. Cuando tratas de alejarse de alguien y sabes que te están observando, de alguna manera el cerebro no funciona y se olvidan todas las habilidades motoras.

"Umm, sí. Iba a decir antes... gracias por salvarme ". Dios que idiota sonaba. "En el vestuario. Ya sabes…” Peter explicó.

Tony sonrió. "No te preocupes. Steve es como un perro cuando se trata de espacio personal. No sabe que existe"

"¿Supongo que te gustan los gatos entonces?"

"Me encantan los gatos", corrigió Tony.

"Si. Igual ". Peter se animó a pesar de sí mismo." Hay un gato, ¿En Delmar's, la tienda de bocadillos que mencioné? Yo trabajo a tiempo parcial allí. Es solo una vez a la semana, pero aún así. Pero sí, de todos modos. El señor Delmar tiene un gato que siempre está ahí". Peter divagó. _¿Finalmente decidiste hablar y esto es lo que dices? Buena, Peter. Idiota._

"Eso es algo que me gustaría ver", dijo Tony.

Peter no sabía si eso significaba que podría esperar ver a Tony pronto, o si solo estaba siendo educado. Al final, realmente no importaba.

Peter se encogió de hombros. "Si. Normalmente trabajo los sábados, lo que explica mi falta de planes esta noche. Bueno, técnicamente tenía un plan. Este era el plan. Hacer ejercicio, además, ya sabes, con alguien.” Peter hizo un gesto a Tony. "Eso es algo social, así que no soy un completo perdedor, pero por otro lado sí pagué por esto, así que, en realidad. Olvidalo." _Oh Dios mío. Sólo para. Deja de mover la boca. Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer._

"Pasar un viernes conmigo te convierte en un definitivo ganador en mi libro", respondió Tony. "Ese no es un privilegio que muchas personas tienen".

Peter se permitió sonreír. Estaba mortificado por la repentina fuga de cerebro que estaba experimentando, pero Tony estaba siendo amable al respecto. Entonces, ¿tal vez no era tan malo como pensaba? De cualquier manera, tenía que salir de allí antes de seguir escupiendo tonterías.

“Está bien, mejor me voy antes de que mi tía se asuste. O antes de tenerte aquí toda la noche con mis divagaciones.”

"Muy bien", Tony estuvo de acuerdo. "Y chico, sé que piensas que detenerte por algo de comida podría satisfacerte, pero prometo que solo te hará sentir mal. Si realmente tienes que comprar algo... intentar no exagerar, ¿de acuerdo?”

Si hubiera venido de alguien más, Peter habría estado furioso. Como si necesitara el consejo de alguien sobre su comida. Pero Tony parecía sincero, y Peter podía ver de dónde venía ya que era su trabajo decir cosas así.

"Nos vemos", dijo Peter, reconociendo la sugerencia de Tony con una pequeña y derrotada sonrisa. Odiaba que a pesar del apoyo y la lógica de Tony y de todo el trabajo duro que había realizado en el gimnasio, y de cómo sabía que los atracones solo lo harían sentir mal, todavía quería hacerlo.


	8. Destrucción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tiene algunas dificultades para mantener su dieta durante el fin de semana.

Peter deseaba poder dormir hasta tarde los sábados como la mayoría de los otros adolescentes que conocía, pero desafortunadamente su trabajo lo levantaba a las 7. Su turno era de 8 a 2, por lo que no era como si tuviera que soportar un día completo, pero todavía apestaba. El único consuelo que tenía Peter era que trabajaba en un lugar que tenía toda la comida que podría comer. El Sr. Delmar les permitía a los empleados un emparedado gratis por turno y todo lo demás tenía un descuento del veinticinco por ciento; era más que generoso en lo que a Peter concernía. Trabajó al borde de las reglas comiendo sándwiches que se hicieron con algún error en lugar de desecharlos, y retirando los productos caducados de los estantes mientras abastecía el pequeño pasillo de comestibles y el enfriador de bebidas. Tenía un buen sistema en marcha, y el Sr. Delmar no vio un problema con darle cosas vencidas a Peter si iban a la basura de todos modos.

Por lo general, los beneficios del trabajo eran suficientes para que Peter se emocionara y se levantara de la cama; era demasiado temprano para que desayunara en casa, por lo que generalmente comía tan pronto como llegaba al trabajo, pero ahora que estaba "haciendo dieta", la posibilidad de estar rodeado de comida solo le preocupaba. Quería pensar que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir la tentación de comer en exceso, pero era tan nuevo en esto y realmente no tenía experiencia en controlar sus impulsos.

Sentía algo de incomodidad adicional al comenzar su turno ya que Peter había estado en la tienda dos veces el día anterior, una vez para obtener agua para el gimnasio y otra para obtener refrigerios después del gimnasio. Peter supuso que la mayoría de la gente trataba de no frecuentar su lugar de trabajo, ya que pasaban suficiente tiempo allí, pero aparentemente nada le impedía adquirir comida. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que trabajar con ninguno de los empleados que lo habían visto. Incluso si lo hiciera, dudaba que hubieran dicho algo, pero ya era lo suficientemente malo con que él supiera lo que había hecho.

Peter recordó a Tony tan pronto como entró en la tienda y vio al Sr. Delmar sosteniendo a Murph. El hombre había dicho que le gustaría ver al gato alguna vez, pero Peter estaba 99% seguro de que eran palabras vacías. Peter no tenía idea de dónde vivía Tony ni si trabajaba en el gimnasio los sábados, pero lo más probable es que Delmar’s no estuviera en su camino. Aun así, Peter no pudo evitar mirar con esperanza la puerta cada vez que entraba un cliente. Ninguno de ellos Tony.

Peter estuvo bien todo el día; se comió el único sándwich gratis al que tenía derecho y compró una lata de Coca-Cola, pensó que una lata en lugar de una botella era un compromiso justo. No tomó sándwiches con errores ni comida caducada de los estantes. No tomó ingredientes de los emparedados ni se comió el pan que estaba demasiado roto o rancio para vender. Se comportó y se llenó de esperanza de poder seguir así durante todo el fin de semana. Todos siempre decían que los fines de semana eran los más difíciles, y él no quería que también le sucediera lo mismo. Su pequeña cantidad de éxito lo inspiró a seguir adelante.

Peter no quería pensar sobre qué haría con los bocadillos que todavía le quedaban de la noche anterior. Si comenzaba a pensar, sabía que trataría de justificar comer algo más en el trabajo. _Ni siquiera me comí todos mis bocadillos, Sí puedo controlarme. Puedo tener algunas cosas más aquí y racionar el resto de mi paquetes para que duren la semana. No será un problema._ Peter sabía que así se lo diría a sí mismo.

Había exagerado —completamente en contra del consejo de Tony— comprando varias bolsas de dulces y más que unas pocas barras de chocolate la noche anterior. Tampoco había sido tímido al agregar algunos palitos de pepperoni. Peter había metido todo su compra en su bolsa de gimnasia y le había enviado un mensaje de texto a May para decirle que se dirigía a casa. Ella nunca mencionó cuánto tiempo le había tomado llegar y Peter estaba más que feliz de guardar los detalles para sí mismo.

Cuando terminó de ponerse la pijama, sacar la tarea y sentarse en su escritorio, apenas quería toda esa porquería, pero tomó algunos para que su viaje valiera la pena. Resistirse a solo un poco todo su atracón la noche anterior había sido un caso atípico en su historia alimenticia. Le gustaba pensar que tenía algo que ver con Tony y su conversación, pero en el fondo de su mente, sabía que terminaría diezmando su comida almacenada de todos modos —si quería comida, su cerebro siempre estaba más que feliz de encontrar alguna especie de trampa o vacío que le permitiera romper su voluntad y ceder a la tentación. No importaba si sucedía en el momento en que le pusieron la comida frente a él o después de unas horas de luchar consigo mismo. Él siempre terminaba cediendo.

Intentó olvidarse de la posibilidad de su fracaso mientras trabajaba, pero preparar innumerables sándwiches para todos los clientes del fin de semana hizo que su lucha se mantuviera a en su mente. Un niño ordenó tres sándwiches solo para él porque no se decidía entre lo que quería y había tenido el descaro de sentarse fuera de la tienda para comer. Peter podía verlo a través de la ventana, y no quería nada más que hacerse tres sándwiches también. Odiaba sentir envidia por lo que otras personas podían comer. Lo hacía sentir patético.

Al ser las 2:00 Peter se dio cuenta de que realmente lo había logrado. Había pasado todo su turno sin comer en exceso a lo cual estaba listo para encogerse de hombros como si no fuera gran cosa —¿qué tan difícil era no comer, realmente? A pesar de toda la tentación que lo rodeaba, sobrevivió a la jornada laboral sin sucumbir a la comida. Él estaba a punto de pensar que tenía una oportunidad.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de poder irse a casa era llevar la basura al contenedor de basura en el callejón.

Pesaba el doble de lo normal.

"Mierda, ¿qué hay _aquí_?"

Desató la bolsa para ver si el Sr. Delmar había tirado algo mientras no estaba mirando, pero todo lo que había en la bolsa era desperdicios de sándwich, guantes usados y toallas de papel. Dado que Peter no comía los sándwiches que los clientes no querían o no podían pagar, se había literalmente duplicado la cantidad que habían tirado. Ante tal escenario fue demasiado fácil hacer una comparación entre Peter y un bote de basura. ¿Realmente había estado comiendo _tanto?_ Sintió asco.

Peter arrojó la bolsa al contenedor de basura y volvió a la tienda para marcar el reloj.

Peter no quería caminar a casa porque le dolían los pies al estar de pie todo el día y sus muslos tenían una quemadura persistente por las sentadillas, pero se obligó a hacerlo. Cada poquito contaba, caminar veinte minutos adicionales al día era 100 calorías más quemadas. Peter se sentía más positivo sobre su día con cada paso. Estaba escuchando su música, su tarea estaba terminada, su turno había acabado y estaba dentro de su límite diario de calorías. No seguiría tratando a su cuerpo como un contenedor de basura. Tenía todo el fin de semana por delante para relajarse, todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar al lunes, y luego podría presentar su diario de comida a Tony con orgullo, e incluso podrían discutir sobre la posibilidad de establecer más metas.

**Desayuno/ Almuerzo:**

1 lata de coca cola 150

1 Pan blanco grande 200

10 rodajas de pepinillos 6

6 lonjas de jamón 120

3 rebanadas de pavo 75

2 rodajas de tomate 10

2 rebanadas de queso cheddar 100

Mostaza 0

Peter estaba satisfecho con tener 700 calorías en ese momento de la tarde; eran casi las 3:00, así que solo tenía que preocuparse por la cena, y si se apegaba a su límite de calorías para mantenerse aún le quedaban aproximadamente 1700 calorías para planear, e incluso si era "malo" Y comia 1800, todavía sería una cantidad que no lo haría ganar. No importaba cómo lo mirara Peter, tenía el día controlado. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Cuando Peter entró en el apartamento, su ánimo esperanzador se disipó.

Ned estaba sentado en el sofá con May y tenían menús para llevar en la mano.

_Mierda._

"Hola", dijo Peter casualmente.

"¿Cómo te fué en el trabajo?" May sonrió.

"Bien", decidió Peter. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Pensé que podríamos terminar de construir la Estrella de la Muerte", sugirió Ned. “Mi mamá también me dio dinero para comida. May y yo estábamos pensando en pizza”

Pizza. Bueno. La pizza era aceptable. Peter podía controlar el tamaño de su porción porque las rebanadas son fáciles de calcular y podía quitar los ingredientes o no comer la corteza si era necesario, y si evitaba los dips, todo estaría bien. Todavía le quedaban muchas calorías. Estaría bien

"Genial", estuvo de acuerdo Peter. “A qué hora lo estamos ordenando. ¿No es algo temprano?”

"Tal vez a las 6:00?" May sugirió.

"¡Si! Después de las 6:00 creo es el 2 por 1 en palillos y también podría haber un descuento en las alas." Ned miró a Peter expectante.

Peter estaba horrorizado. Podía acomodar la pizza, pero con palitos de pan con ajo, queso y salsa marinara, y _alitas de pollo —apanadas o con salsa—_ Peter no era de madera. ¿Qué mierda se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

Peter trató de estimar a cuántas calorías extra podría ascender con la cena, pero todavía era demasiado nuevo en el conteo de calorías para saberlo con certeza. Pensó que una sola rebanada de pizza no podía ser más de 300, y eso ponía un palito de pan en aproximadamente 100, y un ala de pollo probablemente estaba alrededor de esa cifra... así que pensó que podría tener tres rebanadas de pizza, tres alas y tres palitos de pan y un poco de dip. Se sintió mejor teniendo un plan de ataque.

"Suena bien, Ned", se recuperó Peter. "Dile a tu mamá que dije gracias".

Ned asintió, aparentemente inconsciente de la crisis interna que Peter estaba teniendo.

"¿Ustedes quieren algo de comer ahora?" Se preguntó May. "¿Un almuerzo tardío?"

Peter solo sacudió la cabeza —¿no podía ver que estaba a punto de perder el control? Ya era bastante difícil decir no a sus propias ideas, y ahora May estaba obligándolo a hacerlo de nuevo.

"Claro, May", dijo Ned. "Gracias."

Peter escapó a su habitación con Ned antes de que May pudiera ofrecer algo más. Ni siquiera había prestado atención a lo que ella dijo que iba a cocinar. No importaba; él no lo quería.

"Entonces, ¿cómo fue la lección de anoche?" Ned se sentó en la litera inferior de la cama y Peter tomó la silla del escritorio.

Su piel se erizó mientras miraba los bocadillos debajo de su escritorio, preguntándose si debería ofrecerle algo a Ned. Si Ned se comiera su _pequeña_ despensa, entonces él no tendría que hacerlo.

"Oh." Peter se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Me fue bastante bien"

"¿Qué te hace hacer tu entrenador? ¿Como saltos de tijera y esas cosas?

Peter resopló. "Sentadillas"

"Ew". Ned se encogió.

"Lo sé joder. Apestan. Realmente no hemos estado haciendo lo suficiente como para poner en marcha una rutina real, pero por ahora, supongo que comenzamos con un calentamiento y luego un montón de entrenamiento de fuerza. Así que sentadillas, flexiones, planchas, levantamiento de pesas... ese tipo de cosas"

"¿Ya has perdido peso?" Ned preguntó.

"No lo creo", admitió Peter. "Consumo demasiadas calorías".

Ned asintió con simpatía, "Bueno, no tenemos que pedir pizza, hombre. No quiero arruinar tu dieta. Podemos comprar, no sé, Subway o algo así. Eso es saludable, ¿verdad? "

Peter lo agradeció, pero no quería hacer una escena. "Está bien. La pizza no está mal. No es gran cosa."

"Está bien", Ned dudó. "Si cambias de opinión... en serio, podemos pedir algo más".

Peter no pudo explicar por qué no aceptó la oferta de Ned. Si tuviera que reducirlo a una razón, probablemente sería que secretamente quería la pizza, por supuesto que sí, y si era idea de Ned, entonces se le podría culpar. Peter ya podía sentir que era verdad. Si fallaba y se pasaba de sus calorías, podría justificarlo porque _era idea de Ned ... Yo ni siquiera lo quería._

Peter todavía estaba llegando a un acuerdo con su inminente fracaso cuando May entró en la habitación con un sándwich de queso a la parrilla para ambos. La ira brotó en el pecho de Peter cuando May dejó el plato frente a él. ¿Por qué todos lo saboteaban? Las lágrimas le quemaron los ojos mientras luchaba consigo mismo, dispuesto a rechazar el sándwich. Dáselo a Ned. Tirarlo a la basura. Cualquier cosa. Peter observó con simultánea repugnancia y envidia cuando Ned mordió el emparedado sin dudarlo. Peter miró la enorme porción de pepinillos que May había incluido en su plato. Fue un gesto tan amable, pero Peter sintió que estaba siendo castigado. ¿No lo había visto negar con la cabeza?

Duró un minuto antes de ceder.

La sala estaba en silencio,mientras él y Ned devoraban sus sándwiches, excepto por los sonidos al masticar. Era un sonido familiar y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a interrumpir al otro mientras tomaban su comida. Hablar y comer eran actividades separadas. Peter no quería distraerse del acto.

Peter vació el plato y lo dejó a un lado en su escritorio. Como si una bestia dentro de él hubiera despertado, se concentró en su renovado gabinete de bocadillos. Él no dudó antes de alcanzarlo, excepto para pensar, _si ya lo arruiné, bien podría tener más._

"¿Quieres un poco de esto?" Peter preguntó, sacando el contenedor y mostrándole a Ned el contenido.

No les basto comer casi toda la canasta mientras trabajaban en el LEGO de la Estrella de la Muerte. Incluso después de que Ned se detuvo, alegando que tenía que reservar un poco de espacio para la pizza, Peter mantuvo una bolsa de M&M.

Él notó que si todavía continuaba incluso después de que Ned se hubiera detenido, probablemente significaba que había algo mal con él, pero con la emoción de comer llenando todo su cuerpo y mente, no le importaba demasiado.

Peter pasó por todas las justificaciones y discusiones habituales en su mente mientras esperaban a que se entregara la pizza, pero no terminó como el día anterior después de que Tony intervino. No había culpa esta vez. Esto fue un atracón desatado. El día anterior, se había sentido culpable y aprensivo antes de llegar a Delmar para comprar su destrucción, pero su voluntad debía estar debilitada porque esta vez no había posibilidad de resistirse. Estaba sucediendo, y solo se sentía alegre.

_Un día sin restricciones no me matará. Tengo toda mi vida para hacer dieta... ¿a quién le importa? Solo tomaré la pizza. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser realmente? Incluso si la dieta no funciona... no será el fin del mundo, ¿verdad? He vivido tanto tiempo siendo gordo. No está tan mal. Tal vez no estoy destinado a ser delgado y es solamente una realidad._

Se sentía como Gollum con el precioso anillo… solo que con la pizza, las alitas, los palitos de pan y el refresco frente a él. Ningún otro pensamiento entraba en su cerebro, excepto más. Comió más que Ned y May combinados. Tampoco se molestó en preguntarse qué pensaban al respecto.

La culpa vino después.

Ned fue a su casa, y Peter se quedó para enfrentar las secuelas. Ahora que toda la comida se había ido, tenía la cabeza despejada y podía ver las justificaciones que había hecho por lo que realmente era. Auto-manipulación. Su estómago se sentía como si fuera a estallar, la comida amenazaba con salir por el camino equivocado. No había una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte como para describir cómo se sentía. Asco no era suficiente. Aversión o repugnancia estaban cerca. Él se quería morir.

Peter pasó por alto a May en el sofá y regresó a su habitación. Él notó amargamente que ella solo había tomado dos pedazos de pizza y ni siquiera se había comido las cortezas. Típico.

Miró las cajas de pizza vacías, los envoltorios y las latas de Coca-Cola esparcidas por su habitación. Los recipientes de plástico vacíos que aún contenían residuos de aderezo ranch. Los platos con apenas una miga quedan sobre las cajas. Los huesos de pollo estaban limpios. El olor pasó de ser tentador a rancio rápidamente.

Peter consideró omitir esto de su diario de comida, pero Tony había pedido honestidad y se sintió tan disgustado consigo mismo que ansiaba el castigo y la humillación que vendría al revelar su fracaso. Tal vez sería suficiente para que nunca lo hiciera de nuevo

No tuvo más remedio que escribirlo todo. Peter agregó el queso asado y los pepinillos a su lista, lo cual no se veía tan mal en combinación con su sándwich del trabajo, pero luego tuvo que completar la sección de la cena.

**Cena:**

8 rebanadas de pizza de pepperoni con bordes rellenos 2400

15 alitas de pollo empanadas con miel y ajo 750

10 palitos de pan con queso 1000

3 aderezos de ranch 270

3 latas de Coca-Cola 450

Meriendas:

1 barra Kit Kat 210

1 bolsa de M&M’s 235

1 bolsa de Cool Ranch Doritos 300

1 bolsa de Skittles 230

_¿Qué he hecho?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del Autor: Pueden dejar sus F's en los comentarios por Peter, por favor?
> 
> Otra divertida escena que evidencia el arrepentimiento que uno puede sentir después de estropear toda una dieta esta en Once Upon a Time in Hollywood. El personaje de Leo "Rick Dalton" olvida sus lineas porque pasó toda la noche tomando y termina teniendo toda un ataque en su remolque reprendiéndose por sobrepasarse. En serio recomiendo ver la escena en YouTube. :)


	9. Redención

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La tercera sesión de Peter con Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ligera referencia a la auto-lesión en este capítulo.

Peter sintió que todos podían ver el fracasado que era cuando entró al gimnasio el martes por la noche. Estaba seguro de que alguien le preguntaría al respecto o notaría que se había tenido una recaída, pero nadie dijo nada. Peter se preguntó si todo el mundo era inconsciente o si no era tan obvio como pensaba.

Peter sabía que no tenía diferencia si alguien más lo notaba o no, porque la persona cuya opinión más le importaba era Tony. Incluso si Tony no pudiera verlo en Peter, leería el diario y sabría lo que Peter había hecho. La peor parte era que Tony probablemente no mostraría nada más que comprensión y, si no empatía, simpatía. Peter estaba disgustado consigo mismo por poner a Tony en esa posición. Se merecía que le gritaran. Merecía ser llamado un gordo perdedor. Quería que alguien le diera una lección. Si nadie más lo haría, tendría que hacerlo él mismo.

Peter no reconoció al empleado en el escritorio de la entrada, por lo que solo le dió un pequeño saludo antes de registrarse y continuó caminando hacia el vestuario para guardar su bolso. No estaba seguro de si Tony se reuniría con él en la oficina o en las elípticas, así que se quedó cerca al área de cardio esperando que Tony apareciera pronto.

Cuando fueron las 5:29, Peter se preguntaba si Tony se había olvidado de él. Se estaba preparando para comenzar sin él cuando lo vió pasar. Peter se preguntó si Tony lo notaría esperando allí —imaginaba que sería muy difícil pasarlo por alto ya que ocupaba tanto espacio, pero también tendía a pasar desapercibido, por lo que era un 50-50.

Tony hizo contacto visual con él —para alivio de Peter. Se giró y caminó hacia Peter en lugar de hacia la oficina.

"Señor Parker.”

Peter trató de ser discreto mientras miraba a Tony de arriba abajo. El hombre llevaba otra chaqueta deportiva —Adidas esta vez y de un gris oscuro.

Peter sonrió tímidamente, con nada más que su diario en mente. "Hola Tony."

"Tienes que estar bromeando", dijo Tony maravillado.

Peter no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando el hombre. ¿Qué tenía a Tony sonriendo así? Bajó la mirada a su vestuario para evaluar la situación. ¿Tony se estaba riendo de algo? ¿No le gustaba la camiseta que había elegido?

"¿Qué pasa?" Peter tiró de su camisa. Se sintió incómodo al ser observado. Era una 2X, no era _tan_ ajustada.

Tony se desabrochó la chaqueta para revelar la misma camiseta que llevaba Peter, pero con un fondo blanco en lugar de negro.

Peter estaba sin palabras. "Yo—. Tú—? Wow."

Tony se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta. "Río de Duran Duran", reflexionó. “Tienes buen gusto, chico. A menos que, por supuesto, solo estés usando la camisa y no tengas idea de la música"

"¿Quién es Duran Duran?" Peter frunció el ceño.

La sonrisa de Tony se atenuó.

Peter sonrió después de un momento. "Era broma".

Tony exhaló. “Me asustaste por un segundo allí. Pensé que iba a tener que estrangularte”

Peter se rió antes de continuar alagando a Tony. "Sabes, el blanco se ve cien veces mejor, pero generalmente elijo el negro ya que se supone que adelgaza. Aunque desearía haberme quedado blanco, hombre. Luce... no lo sé, genial"

Tony asintió con un gesto de sus labios. "No deberías. El negro es un gran color"

Peter siguió a Tony a la oficina, todavía maravillado por la coincidencia de tener la misma camisa, y mucho aún más que la usaran el mismo día. Peter nunca había experimentado tal casualidad. Solo había oído hablar de la banda porque David Dobrik usó sus canciones en algunos de sus vlogs. Sin embargo, no mencionó nada de eso a Tony, ya que no quería parecer soso por no conocer la banda por otro motivo. No quería que Tony retirara su cumplido de que tenía buen gusto.

"Está bien, ¿qué tenemos?" Tony exhaló, agarrando el cuaderno de las manos de Peter antes de que el chico tuviera la oportunidad de objetar.

"Uhh..." La cara de Peter se arrugó.

La cara de Tony se suavizó. "Así de mal ¿eh?"

Peter asintió sin mirar a Tony.

Tony se tomó un momento para examinar las páginas antes de dejar tranquilamente el libro sobre el escritorio. No dijo nada mientras Peter se retorcía.

Peter no sabía si debería comenzar a explicar, o simplemente tomar el libro. ¿Qué estaba pensando Tony?

"En una escala del uno al diez", Tony finalmente habló, "¿qué tan culpable te sientes?"

"¿Sobre eso?" Peter hizo un gesto hacia su diario.

Tony asintió con la cabeza.

"Sin duda un diez".

“¿Qué pasó, Pete? ¿Por qué hiciste esto?" Tony se inclinó hacia delante en su silla. "Sé que hablamos de esto la última vez, pensé que podría ver algo en la entrada del viernes, pero parece que el sábado no te fue tan bien".

Peter suspiró y se encogió de hombros simultáneamente, levantando las manos. "¿Honestamente? Nunca quise que esto sucediera... Hablaba en serio cuando dije que quería mejorar y... y arreglar esto" Peter hizo un gesto hacia su cuerpo. Él apartó la mirada por un momento.

“Me fue muy bien al principio, ¿sabes? El viernes, después de hablar, terminé yendo a Delmar’s, pero intenté hacer lo que me dijiste. No me excedí... Compré mucho, pero no me lo comí todo. Y _sabía_ que era un error... y luego, al día siguiente en el trabajo, tuve mucho cuidado. Puedes verlo ahí…” Peter hizo un gesto hacia el diario otra vez.

“Todo se fue a la mierda a la hora de la cena. Sé que no es excusa. Sé que fue mi elección comer. Pero mi amigo Ned vino y quiso pedir pizza, y luego mencionó los palitos de pan y las alas, y luego May me hizo un queso asado que no quería, y odié lo que había hecho, y fue como si los bocadillos solo llamaran mi atención, y yo... todo se salió de control, y ni siquiera sé... lo siento mucho"

Tony escuchó pacientemente mientras él continuaba. Peter solo podía imaginar lo que Tony estaba pensando detrás de su fachada de comprensión. El hombre probablemente estaba decepcionado. Disgustado. Asqueado. Peter imaginó que Tony pensaba que era débil e indisciplinado, y tal vez irresponsable, ya que ni siquiera podía asumir toda la culpa de su error.

"Veo que el domingo y el lunes trataste de arreglar el error", reflexionó Tony. "Tuviste un enorme déficit".

Peter asintió con la cabeza. "Tuve que hacer algo. Nunca quiero sentirme así de nuevo"

"Está bien, entiendo por qué restringes después de un atracón. Tiene sentido, ¿verdad? Disminuir las calorías en total”, explicó Tony. "Pero no es una idea tan buena como parece"

Peter frunció el ceño. "¿Está bien?"

“Lo mejor que se puede hacer después de una recaída es volver a las calorías para mantenerte. Restringirte a ti mismo como castigo solo hace que quieras volver a hacerlo. Es acerca de cómo quieres lo que no puedes tener, lo que te has negado. Tienes que salir de ese ciclo"

Peter suspiro. Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

"Entonces, no quiero verte morir de hambre después de un error. Si vuelves a tener un atracón, simplemente reinicia todo. Vuelve a la normalidad. Sin castigos. Sin restricciones."

¿Qué?

"¿Bueno?" Tony instó.

"Está bien", decidió Peter. Parecía contradictorio. ¿No debería tratar de disminuir el daño cortando con la comida cuando todo el problema se habia generado por llenarse la boca con lo que fuera? ¿De dónde sacaba esas ideas Tony?

"Bien", dijo Tony. “Cuanto antes comiences a tratarte con algo de respeto, más rápido funcionará. Si todo lo que esperas de ti mismo es un fracaso, ¿qué crees que obtendrás?"

"¿Es una pregunta retórica?"

Tony suspiro. "Tienes miedo de fallar, como si no tuvieras control. Es posible que desees tener éxito, pero no estas preparándote para ello con todo este pensamiento negativo. Entonces, al tratar de obtener el control sobre la situación, fabricas tu propio fracaso. Luego puedes pensar "mira, tenía razón, soy un perdedor", en lugar de apoyarte y pensar que podrías tener éxito"

"¿Me equivoco?" Tony agregó.

"No", admitió Peter.

Tony tomó el cuaderno y arrancó todas las páginas que Peter había llenado. Los arrojó a la papelera de reciclaje al lado del escritorio.

"Olvidalo. Comienza de nuevo." Tony se encogió de hombros.

"¿Eso es todo?" Peter preguntó. "No entiendo."

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" Tony inclinó la cabeza. "¿Te digo que la cagaste?"

"Uh, sí, tío", Peter asintió.

"En primer lugar", advirtió Tony. "No me digas tío".

Peter se congeló.

"Segundo. Ya sabes lo que hiciste. ¿De qué sirve criticarte?”

Peter no respondió.

"Ya identificaste todas las situaciones que provocan tus atracones", explicó Tony. Comenzó a levantar un dedo y lo tocó con el índice de su otra mano para indicar que estaba a punto de referirse al primer elemento de una lista. "Relaciones sociales", enumeró Tony, extendiendo un segundo dedo. “Comida no planificada o sorpresa”. Tony extendió un tercer dedo. "Y hábito".

"Si pero—"

Tony continuó sin permitir que Peter lo interrumpiera. "Estás saliendo con tu mejor amigo. Tu mejor amigo que comparte tu apetito por la comida. Tu tía tiene buenas intenciones y te trae un bocadillo, pensando que lo querías porque nunca has dicho que no antes. Rompes tu rutina, al venir al gimnasio, contar calorías... tu cuerpo acaba de recibir un gran "jódete", así que comienzas a desear rutina y familiaridad. Ir a tu lugar favorito y comer algo es reconfortante"

Peter se movió en su asiento.

"Estos son los mismos problemas que vemos una y otra vez, chico", Tony sacudió la cabeza. "Esto no es un contratiempo. Ahora sabes qué vigilar”

"Correcto", dijo Peter en voz baja. "Puedo planificar con anticipación... decirle a May para que no me sabotee accidentalmente, preguntarle a Ned si podemos hacer preparativos para nuestras salidas ... y en cuanto a lo de Delmar’s..."

"Eso está en ti", dijo Tony lo que Peter estaba pensando. "Es pura fuerza de voluntad y deseo de mantenerte alejado de allí. A menos que—"

"No puedo pedirles a mis compañeros de trabajo que no me vendan", declinó Peter. "Si no me vendan y realmente quiero algo..." Dios, sonaba como si estuvieran hablando de drogas o algo así.

"Irías a otro lado", terminó Tony. “Está bien, tenemos un plan de juego sólido para dos de las tres situaciones problemáticas. Eso no está mal para tu tercera lección"

Peter se relajó. "Solo quería ser, no sé, mejor. Quería decidir cambiar y simplemente que sucediera. No quería fallar"

Tony suspiró. "Lo entiendo. Pero, Peter, date algo de crédito. Tu objetivo era controlar sus calorías habituales y _tratar_ de no pasar el límite que mantuviera tu peso —Eso era más extra trabajo, de cualquier forma. Necesitas darte tiempo para adaptarte a el cambio".

Peter supuso que Tony tenía razón, pero no cambió lo que había sucedido.

"De todas formas." Tony movió la mano. "Ya que ha pasado una semana desde que te pesaste, es hora de hacerlo de nuevo, y tomaremos nuevas medidas para tu archivo”

"¿Qué?"

"Oh vamos." Tony se levantó.

"¿Realmente necesitamos hacer esto?" Peter hizo una mueca. “¿Qué pasó con empezar de nuevo? Quiero decir, viste el diario de comidas. Obviamente aumente".

"Incluso si eso es cierto, es parte del viaje".

Peter miró hacia otro lado.

"Haz el cálculo conmigo", dijo Tony. "Desde tu último pesaje el martes, has realizado aproximadamente dos horas de entrenamiento, has tenido dos días y medio de déficit calórico y regresaste caminando de tu clase el viernes"

Peter no estaba seguro de a qué se refería Tony. "Caminar a algún lado una vez a la semana no es nada", argumentó Peter.

"¿Pero sigue siendo más de lo que caminabas antes?" Tony discutió.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Si?" Tony asumió. "Entonces si es algo. Cuando alguien de tu peso y edad realiza incluso los cambios más pequeños, puede tener más efecto de lo que piensas. Especialmente porque normalmente eres sedentario"

Tony agarró la cinta métrica de su lugar en el escritorio. "No puedo hacerte subir a la balanza. Si dices que no, dejaremos en blanco los cuadros de progreso. Sin embargo, te diré que estás haciendo un gran problema, que en realidad no es".

Peter se levantó de la silla. "¿Qué pasa si gané peso?" Se mordió el labio, buscando respuestas en los ojos de Tony.

“Podría ser agua. Podría ser que comiste muchos carbohidratos y tu cuerpo se aferra a ellos. Podría ser que hoy no fuiste al baño ".

"Si es tan variable, ¿por qué es tan necesario llevar el registro?" Peter discutió.

"Sabelotodo", se burló Tony. "Mira, es parte del proceso. Te pesan y miden una vez por semana. Es bueno documentar el avance, ¿no te parece? Además, el peso es solo información. No significa mucho cuando está aislado, pero con el tiempo, verás patrones”

"Supongo", admitió Peter. Estaba luchando, pero ya se había quitado los zapatos y se había dirigido a la báscula.

Peter fingió que estaba en cualquier lugar menos allí, en una báscula, exponiendo su peso a Tony después de que el hombre ya había visto la cantidad de pizza y alas que cabían en sus entrañas. Peter quería llorar.

"Lo sabía", se maravilló Tony. "Te lo dije."

Peter mantuvo los ojos cerrados. "¿Cuanto es?"

"108.3", anunció Tony.

"¿Qué?" Peter abrió los ojos.

"Toda una libra menos". Tony aplaudió. "Así es como empieza."

"Quedan 108", murmuró Peter.

Peter se arrepintió de haber dicho algo cuando vio a Tony mirándolo con una expresión extraña. Él no había querido que Tony lo escuchara.

Tony frunció el ceño. “Podemos hablar sobre cuánto más tienes que bajar cuando fijemos una nueva meta. Hasta entonces, este es el plan en el que te tenemos. Comes lo suficiente para mantenerte o un poco menos y asegúrate de anotar todo adecuadamente. Dos sesiones a la semana y caminatas ligeras.

Peter se alegró de que Tony no lo hubiera confrontado por el comentario que había hecho.

"Está bien", dijo Peter.

"A medirte", dijo Tony, doblando la cinta métrica por la mitad, agarrándola por ambos extremos y tirando de ella.

"Es innecesario." Peter saludó con la mano. "Ya sé que es 90-60-90, tal como sugiere Sir Mix A Lot"

Tony sonrió. "Creo que detecto un reloj de arena".

Peter se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza. Estaba usando humor para desviarse de lo mal que se sentía por todo el asunto, y estaba bastante seguro de que Tony podía notarlo, pero el hombre lo estaba permitiendo. Peter esperaba que algún día la perspectiva del peso y las medidas lo hicieran sentir emocionado en lugar de aterrorizado.

Una vez más, se distrajo mientras Tony hacía lo suyo. Tony usó sus manos rápido y seguro para envolver la cinta alrededor de sus brazos, pecho, cintura, caderas y muslos. Peter apenas podía sentirlo, y todo terminó pronto, pero estaba sudando como si acabara de completar un entrenamiento. Le sorprendió que la cinta fuera lo suficientemente grande como para caber a su alrededor. En momentos como éste, deseaba poder leer mentes, deseaba poder escuchar los pensamientos negativos que Tony indudablemente estaba pensando de él. Si podía probar que Tony estaba disgustado con él, entonces podría sacarlos a ambos de su miseria y dejar las sesiones. Podía volver a su zona de confort y Tony podría volver a entrenar a personas que apenas tenía 5 kilos de sobrepeso, o personas delgadas que solo querían tonificarse. _Que importa._

"¿Listo para empezar, entonces?" Tony preguntó. Había escrito todo en la carpeta de Peter y lo había colocado sobre el escritorio junto con su diario. "Puedes volver por los libros después".

"Claro", suspiró Peter. Bien podría comenzar. Con un poco de suerte, podría convertir 108 en 107.

Peter comenzó a dirigirse hacia la elíptica, pero Tony lo detuvo con un suave, "Hoy no".

Tony explicó que solo estaban haciendo pesas cuando vio la confusión de Peter.

"Es una idea errónea pensar que el cardio es suficiente ejercicio. Los ejercicios de fuerza te harán maravillas”, prometió Tony.

Aunque Peter no dudaba de Tony, el hombre lo hizo calentar con algunos estiramientos dinámicos, saltos de tijera y elevando las rodillas antes de terminar con un circuito diseñado para que sus órganos se disolvieran dentro de él, Peter le creyó de todo corazón. No había forma de que algo tan difícil como lo que acababa de hacer pudiera ser ineficaz. Podía sentir la grasa derritiéndose dentro de él.

Peter usó su breve descanso entre el primer y el segundo circuito para tomar agua. Se dio cuenta de que Tony usaba el tiempo para quitarse la chaqueta. Sus músculos eran visibles debajo de la camisa blanca y Peter estaba lleno de envidia. Él no lucía para nada como Tony con la misma estúpida camisa. Tony estaba todo bronceado y tonificado, perfectamente acentuado por el ajuste y el color de la camisa. Peter parecía una salchicha cruda en la suya.

"¿Tienes abdominales?" Soltó Peter.

"Todo el mundo tiene abdominales".

"Sí, pero como abdominales de verdad", aclaró Peter. Escondió su vergüenza tomando agua.

Tony agarró la parte inferior de su camisa con una mano y la levantó justo debajo de sus pectorales.

Peter no estaba seguro de si Tony lucía presumido o simplemente entretenido, pero en realidad no estaba mirando la cara del hombre. Estaba casi seguro de que su boca se abrió de golpe.

"Repugnante. Cúbrete”

Tony y Peter miraron hacia la voz al mismo tiempo.

Peter no estaba seguro de quién era la mujer, pero ella parecía aterradora. Ella era más alta que él y estaba completamente calva. Tenía la expresión más feroz que él había visto. Peter intentó recordar la lista de entrenadores que Bucky había mencionado, pero no podía recordar nombres específicos. ¿Era ella uno de ellos? ¿O era solo otro miembro del gimnasio? De cualquier forma, Peter no entendía cómo alguien podría referirse a Tony como repugnante o algo parecido.

Tony se bajó la camisa. "¿No deberías estar en clase? ¿Golpeando un saco de boxeo... o algún miembro del gimnasio?”

"Estoy donde se supone que debo estar. Estás presumiendo delante del infante"

"Él fue quien pidió ver". Tony señaló a Peter.

Peter no estaba contento al ser expuesto o al ser llamado bebé, pero si la mujer y Tony eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para tener bromear, Peter supuso que todo era chiste.

"Si al levantar su camisa alardea, ¿por qué dijiste" repugnante"?" Peter bromeó. Siempre era incómodo con gente nueva; nunca supo si debía verse confiado o simplemente quedarse callado. Esta mujer parecía tener actitud y apreciar una buena respuesta, por lo que Peter pensó que debería actuar cómodo —como si ya fueran amigos.

Tony sonrió victoriosamente. "¡Si! ¿Qué con eso?"

"¿Quién eres tú?" La mujer se cruzó de brazos, su cara como piedra.

"Soy Peter".

Ella solo asintió una vez, lanzando una mirada persistente a Tony antes de alejarse. Peter se preguntó si era tan perdedor que Tony y su compañera de trabajo se reían de él frente a su cara. Tal vez debería haberse quedado callado en lugar de tratar de ser gracioso.

"¿Quién era ella?" Peter preguntó, tratando de distraerse de su incomodidad.

“Un dolor en mi trasero disfrazado de kickboxer llamado Nebula”

"Ella es absolutamente aterradora", admitió Peter.

Tony se rió, "Ella también me asusta, pero cuando la conoces... todavía da miedo. Aunque creo que le gustaste”

"Ella me llamó un infante", Peter no estuvo de acuerdo.

"Exactamente. No es lo más malo que le he oído decir”. Tony guiñó un ojo.

Peter se echó a reír, pero luego Tony hizo que volviera a hacer el circuito y no pudo pensar en nada más que el ejercicio.

#  *** 

Cuando Tony finalmente terminó con Peter, apenas podía caminar. La única motivación que tenía para seguir moviendo las piernas era la promesa de una ducha. Peter no estaba seguro de cuál era el plan para esta sesión en particular; parecía que a veces Tony quería encontrarse con él en la oficina para una discusión complementaria, pero a veces no tenía nada que decir. Peter se preguntó cuál sería esa noche. Tenía que volver a la oficina para tomar sus libros, pero no sabía si Tony estaría allí cuando lo hiciera.

Peter decidió ir al vestuario. Si Tony quería hablar con él, podría alcanzarlo después de enjuagarse. El sudor brotaba de cada poro y estaba más que incómodo.

Peter se tomó su tiempo en la ducha pensando en Tony y su progreso, y cómo, a pesar de su fracaso durante el fin de semana, todavía podía perder toda una libra. Peter consideró cuánto podría perder si se concentraba en la tarea e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas comer menos y mejor, y hacer ejercicio de manera constante. Una libra era el comienzo. Se sentía realmente esperanzado de que Tony pudiera ayudarlo a ponerse en forma y que pudiera hacer su parte para equilibrar las cosas.

Peter se pasó las manos por su estómago y lo agarró por debajo. Miró de lado a lado para ver sus gruesos brazos y luego hacia sus muslos. Los enojados cortes rojos que se había hecho se burlaron de él. El castigo por su fracaso que solo había logrado hacerlo sentir más débil. Estaba contento de que no hubiera espejo en la ducha, así no podía ver su rostro o su espalda. Peter no dejó disminuir su esperanza, pero era consciente de cuánto trabajo aún tenía que hacer para alcanzar sus objetivos. Una libra no iba a cambiarlo. Ni por asomo.

Permaneció bajo el agua por unos momentos más, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos. La parte más difícil de todo era no poder comer lo que quería. Cada vez que su estómago retumbaba, su primer pensamiento era _bueno, veamos qué hay por aquí para comer,_ pero luego su cerebro se ponía al día con su estómago y no quedaba más que pánico, _¿cuánto puedo comer? ¿Cuántas calorías tiene esto? Si tengo uno de estos, ¿podré parar?_ Peter sintió que no podía confiar en sí mismo alrededor de la comida y sentía que sería más fácil no comer nada que moderar sus porciones.

Peter deliberó sobre lo que debería comer para la cena probablemente durante suficiente tiempo para ser excesivo. Tenía miedo de salir de la ducha, al igual que tenía miedo de salir del gimnasio el viernes. ¿Qué fracasos tendría en su futuro? ¿Cuántas veces repetiría lo del sábado? Peter quería decir desesperadamente que nunca más, pero sabía que no era realista pensar que había cambiado debido a un poco de ejercicio y una conversación con Tony. El quería llorar. _¿Qué se supone que debo—_

"Pete, ¿todavía estás aquí?"

Peter giró instintivamente hacia la cortina de la ducha para mirar a Tony, pero se sintió expuesto, por lo que se cubrió el pene con las manos. De alguna manera, sintió como si Tony pudiera verlo.

"Uhm, ¿sí?" Él chilló. "Lo siento Tony. No sabía que estabas esperando ". Peter contuvo el aliento. Habría cerrado el agua inmediatamente y saldría, pero Tony había visto demasiado de él en su toalla y quería limitar cualquier avistamiento futuro.

“Tómate tu tiempo, chico. Nos vemos en la oficina cuando hayas terminado".

"Bueno. Uhm, lo siento de nuevo”

Tony rio. "No te preocupes".

Peter cerró la llave, escuchando atentamente si Tony todavía estaba cerca de las duchas.

"¿Tony?" Peter preguntó en voz baja. "¿Estás ahí?"

Peter, satisfecho cuando no hubo respuesta, finalmente salió. Se vistió rápidamente, ignorando momentáneamente el dolor de su cuerpo para poder ponerse un atuendo limpio.

"¿Tony?" Peter entró en la oficina. Tony claramente no estaba allí.

Peter se sentó de todos modos, colocando su mochila a sus pies. Estaba seguro de que Tony estaría en breve. Estaba distrayendose de nuevo pensando en ser un fracaso cuando Tony apareció.

"¿Satisfecho?" Tony preguntó antes de sentarse.

"Hmm? ¿Acerca de que?"

"¿Buena ducha?" Tony aclaró.

"Oh. Uh, absolutamente Ya sabes. Gran presión del agua”

Tony sonrió de lado. "Como sea, no quise cortarte el tiempo, pero quería asegurarme de no perderte. Hay cosas que quería repasar"

"¿Repasar? Sí. Está bien,” Peter asintió. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Como ya hemos discutido, tienes que comer. No puedes renunciar a la comida, pero ahora conocemos algunos de tus estimulantes. Comer con amigos, comer por costumbre, etc. Así que quiero que se te ocurran algunas estrategias que puedan ayudarte a resistir el impulso de sobrepasarte”

Peter se mordió el labio.

"Escribí lo básico para ti", explicó Tony, deslizando un pedazo de papel hacia Peter. "Sal a caminar, ve a dormir, habla con un amigo, bebe agua..."

Peter miró a Tony mientras leía la lista. Tony levantó la vista y lo atrapó. Peter desvió la mirada.

"Está bien", dijo Peter. "Puedo probar esos"

"Antes del viernes, quiero que agregues a la lista", instruyó Tony. "Hazlo personal. Las cosas que te gusta hacer o quieres hacer que realmente podrían ayudar. No solo sugerencias al azar que encuentras en Internet"

Peter escondió una mueca. La punzada en los muslos le recordó una estrategia que ya empleó, pero no creía que a Tony le gustaría que estuviera en la lista. Además, nunca evitó nada. Era solo un castigo.

"Claro", estuvo de acuerdo Peter. Dudaba que fuera capaz de pensar en algo —si supiera cómo evitar los atracones, no estaría en esta situación en primer lugar. Incluso si se le ocurriera alguna, dudaba que pudiera apegarse a ellas. Cuando tenía un ataque, no había quien lo detuviera. Nada que alguien pueda decirle y especialmente nada que se pudiera decir a sí mismo que le impidiera satisfacer un deseo. ¿No podía ver Tony lo débil que era? No había soluciones.

"Y", agregó Tony, señalando la parte superior de la página. "Si realmente sientes que estás fuera de control, puedes enviarme un mensaje de texto. O llamar, pero pareces más del tipo de mensajes”

Los ojos de Peter siguieron el dedo de Tony hacia donde señaló el número de teléfono escrito junto a sus iniciales _T.S._

"¿En serio? Nunca quisiera molestarte, ”protestó Peter. "No tienes que—"

"Sé que no tengo que hacerlo", acordó Tony. "Y no tienes que usarlo. Está ahí si no tienes otras opciones. En caso de emergencias, se podría decir”

"Realmente lo aprecio. Gracias Tony.”

"Seguro", dijo Tony fácilmente. "¿Algo más antes de que te vayas?"

"Uhm, debería darte mi número por si acaso hay más tareas que quieres que haga, o algo así. O si necesitas reprogramar, o... No sé, supongo que está en mi archivo, pero ese es el teléfono de la casa, no mi celular. O—"

"Escríbelo. Lo guardaré."

"Oh. De verdad? Sí, está bien ", farfulló Peter. No creía que Tony realmente lo quisiera. Peter escribió su propio número de teléfono celular en la parte inferior de la página que Tony le había dado y la arrancó. 

"Excelente", comentó Tony, guardando el papel en su bolsillo. "Así que agrega al menos diez estrategias para evitar atracones a la lista y nos vemos el viernes".

"De acuerdo, adiós." Peter sonrió tímidamente. Se concentró en levantarse de la silla lo más suavemente posible. Odiaba salir de las habitaciones primero porque significaba que los demás tendrían los ojos puestos en él mientras se iba. _Ugh, pobres ojos de Tony._

#  *** 

Tony se tomó unos minutos para sí mismo después de que Peter se fuera. Tomó su teléfono de su bolsillo, con la intención de agregar el número de teléfono de Peter a su lista de contactos antes de que lo olvidara. Eso sería típico. Obtener el número de Peter y perder el maldito papel, y luego tener que admitir lo que sucedió o dejar que Peter le enviará un mensaje primero y esperar que no sea un mensaje ambiguo para tener que decir quién es. Tony había aprendido con los años que era mejor hacer las cosas antes de que algo saliera mal.

Tan pronto como presionó su pulgar en el lector de huellas digitales, la pantalla de inicio apareció y enumeró más de veinte notificaciones.

"¿Nadie puede dejarme solo por una hora de mi maldita vida?" Tony siseó.

_**Pepper**  
¿Por qué no contestas tu teléfono?  
Tony, ¿puedes explicarme por qué perdiste otra cena de negocios?  
si te estás retrasando, tendremos que contratarte a otro asistente. Llámame._

_**Rhodey**  
Hola hombre, ¿qué está pasando? Tengo tiempo libre a fines de abril, principios de mayo si quieres venir a DC por unos días. Escribeme.  
P.S. No te extraño ni nada. Solo necesito ver si te pusiste más feo. ;)_

_**Happy**  
me tomaré el resto de la noche libre. Tus abrigos lavados en seco están en la sede principal.  
Pep te está buscando._

_**Hill**  
El retiro de verano está a menos de 4 meses. Necesito autorización para varios gastos.  
Pepper ya me dio su firma, solo espero la tuya. Llama lo antes posible._

_**Shuri**  
Nuevo edificio en Park Ave. ¿Estás interesado? Tenemos que movernos de pri$a._

_**Ratchet**  
¿Tienes algún trabajo nuevo para mí? El negocio está seco aquí. _

Tony revisó primero los mensajes más importantes.

Le dijo a Rhodey que le encantaría verlo y que podrían averiguar los detalles una vez que revisara su agenda.

Nunca perdió la oportunidad de expandir su portafolio financiero. Shuri fue después. Ella no lo había defraudado ni una vez cuando se trataba de explorar bienes raíces para comprar o invertir.

Su mecánico / electricista / hombre de mantenimiento / Ratchet fue el siguiente. Hizo el mejor trabajo que Tony había visto en su vida, y la mayoría de los edificios que poseía —ya fueran gimnasios, almacenes o casas residenciales— dependían del equipo de Ratchet. Habían estado trabajando juntos durante tanto tiempo y Tony estaba tan acostumbrado a llamar al tipo Ratchet que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre real. Rocko o algo asi?

Pepper y Happy podrían ser manejados juntos, por lo que decidió llamar a Happy primero para evitar la ira de Pepper y molestar a Happy, quien quería el resto de la noche libre. Se lo merecía.

Happy le contestó después de varios timbres. “Te dije que me tomaría la noche libre, Tony. ¿Qué está pasando contigo? Pepper se está volviendo loca aquí".

"¿Qué de limpieza en seco recogiste?"

"El, eh. El traje. ¿Lo llevaste a esa boda la semana pasada? ¿Hammer y Everhart?

"Oh, Jesucristo, ¿por qué no solo lo botaste? Donalo".

"Es Tom Ford, puedes usarlo de nuevo. Probablemente tengas otra boda dentro de poco, de todos modos.

"¿Es esa tu forma de decirme que tú y Pepper se están divorciando y que se volverá a casar?"

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella? Estoy fuera de servicio de todos modos"

"Nunca estás fuera de servicio, Hogan, y estoy bien. Ustedes dos pueden estar seguros de que no estoy muerto —aún. Estuve entrando y saliendo de reuniones todo el día. Shuri tiene una propiedad interesante lista para mí"

"¿Cuántos edificios vas a comprar?" Happy se quejó. "Muy pronto serás dueño de toda Nueva York"

"Ese es el plan. Como sea, ¿qué cena me perdí?

“Se suponía que debías encontrarte, espera un segundo, tengo que revisar mi— ¿qué? No, es Tony. Espera."

Tony puso los ojos en blanco, murmurando para sí mismo. A veces se preguntaba si valía la pena el dinero por lo que lo molestaba cada persona que tenía su número de teléfono.

"Pepper dice que era una reunión con el equipo de Recursos Humanos para revisar los gastos del retiro".

“Voy a volverme histérico. Yo— ¿cuántas veces necesito que me envíen mensajes por lo mismo? ¿Tengo a Hill, Pepper y todos ustedes en el culo por una firma por algo dentro de cuatro meses? Olvidalo”

"Sabes que Hill es estricta".

“Bueno, ¿por qué tengo que firmar en una cena? Envíalo por fax. Es un pedazo de papel. Envíalo por correo electrónico y es problema resuelto." Tony chasqueó los dedos en el teléfono.

"No sabemos dónde estás la mitad del tiempo", dijo Pepper. “¿Cómo podemos enviarlo por fax sin una dirección? ¿O enviarlo por correo electrónico si no tienes como imprimirlo?" Ella preguntó con calma.

“Envía por fax todo lo que necesites que vea a todas las máquinas de fax que poseo en la ciudad. Es probable que esté cerca de uno de ellos en cualquier momento"

"¿A cúal estabas cerca esta noche?" Preguntó Pepper. "Sé a ciencia cierta que no tenías otras reuniones después de las 4, además de la que te perdiste, por supuesto"

Tony supuso que no volvería a escuchar a Happy.

"Forrest Hills, creo?" Tony dijo. "Estuve en tantas reuniones... realmente no puedo recordar. Todo se está juntando". Sacó el papel con el número de Peter y jugó con él en su mano libre.

"¿Qué hay en Queens?" Preguntó Pepper. "No puedes jugar favoritos con tus empleados y propiedades así, Tony. Solo porque eres amigo de la mayoría del personal—”

"¿Qué sentido tiene ser el jefe si no puedo delegar todas mis tareas y dejarme solo?" Tony lo interrumpió.

“Puedes absolutamente hacer eso, y lo haces el noventa por ciento del tiempo. Solo te molestamos porque descuidas y descuidas hasta que todo se acumula. No podemos manejar todo lo que manejamos más tu diez por ciento"

"Bien, bien", suspiró Tony. "Bueno. Solo —envíame los documentos por correo. Me dirijo a casa. Mañana trabajaré desde ahí y me encargaré de todo"

"Gracias", ofreció Pepper.

"Sí", respondió Tony. "Estoy colgando ahora antes de que empieces a hablarme sobre los problemas del próximo año".

"Es justo."

Tony tiró de su cabello. Peter Parker debe sudar feromonas puras porque Tony nunca puso a nadie por encima de su trabajo. Sumando la media hora para conducir a Queens, la hora para entrenar a Peter, la media hora para conversar con él después, y la media hora para regresar a Manhattan, estaba consumiendo un tiempo de trabajo serio, y todavía no sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo. Tony supuso que debería seguir el consejo de Pepper y contratar a un nuevo asistente. Dividir el trabajo. Tal vez podría comenzar a levantarse más temprano para compensar la cena perdida. Tendría que comenzar a sugerir reuniones de desayuno.

Sin embargo, le molestaba que lo acusaran de descuidar las cosas, solo porque no se emocionaba como si tuviera rabia por ir a cenas y reuniones innecesarias. Pepper y el resto de sus empleados podían manejar las operaciones comerciales diarias, y él traer el dinero y las ideas. ¿Qué más querían de él? Molestarlo con una estúpida firma. Era ridículo.

Tony se tomó un momento para respirar y luego finalmente pudo hacer lo que quería hacer en primer lugar —agregar el número de Peter a su teléfono. Era solo un número en una larga lista de conocidos, amigos y colegas, pero no podía recordar estar tan satisfecho de adquirir cualquiera de los otros números.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: La camisa de Duran Duran de la que escribí es la que Bruce toma del Quinjet en Thor: Ragnarik. (No soy nada sin mis referencias a la cultura pop.)
> 
> Y David Dobrik se merecía una linea por apoyar a Iron Man y ser fan de RDJ. (Aparte, es tierno)


	10. Desviación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dias durante la tercera y cuarta sesión de Peter y Tony.

"Hola, Peter", saludó Ned alegremente antes de la primera campana.

"Hola", respondió Peter a su mejor amigo con su saludo de manos especial.

MJ se unió a ellos un momento después. "Es miércoles, mis amigos".

"Chequea tus vibras", respondió Peter.

"Apenas son las 8AM. Mis vibras aún no existen"

Ned sonrió abiertamente. “Mis vibras están geniales, en realidad. Betty acordó acompañarme al cine esta noche”. Ned inclinó un sombrero imaginario y dio a sus amigos dos pulgares hacia arriba.

"Buena", ofreció MJ. "Ella es linda."

Peter asintió con la cabeza. "Felicidades".

"Gracias chicos." Ned sonrió.

"¿Qué hay de mí y Peter?" MJ agregó con un puchero. "¿Con quién se supone que tenemos que salir?"

Peter levantó las cejas. "Puedes salir con quien quieras... Yo soy la encarnación humana de una señal de pare dentro de la comunidad de citas".

MJ puso los ojos en blanco. "¿No sería eso algo bueno?”

Peter frunció el ceño. "Tienes razón... tal vez soy una señal de giro en U entonces. La gente me ve y se da la vuelta".

Ned resopló. "Entonces, ¿una luz verde sería algo malo en esta situación porque la gente te ve y sigue?"

MJ asintió con la cabeza. "Exactamente. Eso me hace—”

"Vía peligrosa", bromeó Peter.

"Amigo", dijo MJ. “No tienes gusto”

"O", se rió Peter, ignorándola, "Prohibido el paso sin autorización".

MJ asintió apreciativamente. "Mejor."

Ned suspiró: “Esto ha durado lo suficiente. Los veré más tarde".

"Oh, vamos", se quejó MJ. “Este es el nuevo horóscopo. ‘¿Qué signo eres?—Edición señales’."

Ned sonrió burlonamente. "Sí... creo que ustedes realmente están algo perdidos en eso".

"Muy bien, nos vemos, Ned", dijo Peter. "¡Buena plática!"

"Los mantendré informados de cualquier desarrollo entre yo y Betty", agregó Ned.

"Betty y yo", corrigió MJ mientras Ned se alejaba.

Peter cerró su casillero y se dirigió la primera clase con MJ. Todo había sido una broma, pero la posibilidad de tener citas se había metido bajo su piel. Siguió pensando en diferentes signos que podrían simbolizar su papel en el grupo de citas durante toda la clase, sabiendo muy bien que se estaba tomando todo demasiado en serio.

Toda la conversación le recordó que era inútil apreciar que personas como Tony eran atractivas. Nunca podría llevar a ninguna parte con alguien así. Gente como Tony terminaba con gente como Bucky, y así eran las cosas. En las raras circunstancias en que Peter veía parejas cuyo físico era diferente, siempre será algo de lo que los demás hablaban —incluso él era culpable de hacerlo. Intentó imaginarse junto a alguien como Tony. Era un pensamiento ridículo e indulgente, pero podía él era bueno dandose gusto.

Nunca había considerado que tener una relación era una posibilidad para sí mismo, y todavía no lo hacía, pero si perdía suficiente peso, tal vez eventualmente tendría que salir con alguien. El estómago de Peter se retorció al pensarlo. Salir con alguien sonaba como una actividad que inducía ansiedad en el mejor de los casos y una que arruina su vida en el peor. De una manera extraña, lo alivió el hecho de que aún tenía tanto peso por perder, lo que significaba que podía pasar más tiempo sin preocuparse por tener una relación.

Peter decidió que el período anterior al almuerzo era un buen momento para agregar items a su lista de estrategias para evitar los atracones; su mente estaba llena de comparaciones entre señales de tráfico y tenía ansias por la posibilidad de comer. Su enfoque en el trabajo escolar se había perdido durante la mañana. Leyó por millonésima vez las estrategias que Tony ya había escrito:

_Ir a caminar  
Ir a dormir  
Hablar con alguien para recibir apoyo.  
Beber agua  
Escribir una lista de las razones por las que te uniste al gimnasio / comenzaste este proceso  
Limpiar tu habitación  
Esperar 20 minutos (pon cierta distancia entre el impulso) _

Peter sabía que solo eran ideas básicas, pero dudaba que pudiera pensar en mucho más de lo que había en la página. Cada vez que iba a agregar a los puntos que Tony había hecho, se preguntaba si eran demasiado estúpidos. Todo lo que pensaba le parecía insuficiente. Sinceramente pensaba lo mismo de lo que escribió Tony. ¿Qué estrategia podría utilizar que funcionara frente al impulso del atracón?

Consideró el consejo de Tony de irse a dormir, pero ¿cómo sería capaz de conciliar el sueño si quisiera un ponquesito?

Ver Netflix o YouTube para distraerse parecía una tontería porque ver videos lo hacía querer comer algo, especialmente cuando su historial consistía en mukbangs, desafíos de comida y episodios descargados ilegalmente de Kilos Mortales.

Peter frunció el ceño. _Deja de inventarte excusas. Cada estrategia puede funcionar si realmente lo deseas._

_Mirar YouTube / Netflix  
Entrar a Instagram  
Leer  
Ir a una tienda de segunda mano (no hay comida en venta)  
Sacar la basura  
Bañarse  
Cepillarme los dientes  
Comer algo saludable / bajo en calorías como apio, zanahorias, pepinos, pepinillos, uvas, etc.  
Ir al gimnasio _

Consideró escribir _llamar / mensajear a Tony_ en la lista durante casi todo el período antes de reunir el coraje para hacerlo. Parecía redundante ya que hablar con alguien para obtener ayuda ya estaba en la lista, pero Tony era su entrenador, era diferente.

Peter estaba satisfecho de que incluso fuera una opción. Todavía no había agregado a Tony a sus contactos, y no estaba seguro de por qué. Sabía que el que Tony le diera su número no significaba nada, pero todavía se sentía especial al tenerlo. Además, Peter quería tomarse un momento para disfruta el proceso y selecciona los emojis adecuados para poner al lado del nombre de Tony.

#  *** 

Escribir estrategias para evitar los atracones inspiró a Peter más de lo que pensaba; decidió ir al gimnasio esa noche a pesar de no tener ninguna lección programada.

Peter se sorprendió al descubrir que esta vez estaba más nervioso por ir al gimnasio que en su primera sesión. Peter lo atribuyó a saber que estaba solo para este día. Ningún Tony para respaldarlo. Además, no estaba seguro de si Tony iba a estar allí. ¿Qué pasaría si Tony preguntaba por qué estaba haciendo ejercicio sólo cuando no se le había ordenado, o qué pasaría si Tony hacía un gran espectáculo al igual que cuando May lo felicitó por caminar al gimnasio?

Peter no quería ser felicitado por hacer lo mínimo. Era incluso peor, pensó Peter, si Tony estuviera allí entrenando a alguien más. Peter sabía que no tenía ningún derecho sobre el hombre, y que estar celoso no sería razonable, pero no podía evitarlo. Si Tony estaba entrenando a otra persona, Peter se obsesionaría con su tipo de cuerpo o su nivel de condición física; no quería compararse con nadie más cuando sabía que siempre sería el perdedor.

Además de Tony, el único personal con el que Peter había interactuado personalmente era Bucky, Nebula y Steve. Había visto a algunos otros caminando o manejando el vestíbulo, pero eso era todo. Desde su experiencia, nadie que trabajaba en Iron Fitness era intimidante más allá de su apariencia física (excepto Nebula), por lo que Peter no se sintió nervioso cuando vio a un extraño que lo miraba desde detrás de la computadora en la recepción.

"Hola", saludó la mujer pelirroja. "No te he visto por aquí antes. ¿Eres nuevo?"

"Hola", respondió Peter. "Si. Realmente nuevo".

"Está bien, simplemente escanea su tarjeta y regístrate".

Peter ya conocía el proceso, pero siguió sus instrucciones sin objeción.

"¿Peter Parker?" La mujer comentó.

Peter asintió con la cabeza.

"Soy Natasha".

"Genial. Encantado de conocerte” ofreció Peter. Le pareció recordar que Bucky la había mencionado. Pensó que definitivamente debería revisar el tablón de anuncios del personal cuando tuviera la oportunidad. No conocía a nadie y lo tomaban desprevenido.

"¿Cuál es tu especialidad, de nuevo?" Peter agregó.

"Autodefensa."

"Oh si. No puedo tomar clases, de lo contrario podría tomarla". Dudaba de que hubiera puesto un pie en una clase independientemente de su membresía. Eso sería justo lo que necesitaba —quedarse atrás y parecer un tonto como ya lo hacía en educación física en la escuela. No, gracias.

"No diré si no lo haces", insinuó. "Si alguna vez quieres unirte. Siéntete libre".

"Gracias." Peter sonrió. _Todos aquí son muy amables._

"Entonces, ¿Qué tal te ha parecido el gimnasio hasta ahora?" Natasha se recostó en la silla.

Peter no había esperado que registrarse en la entrada se convirtiera en una conversación, pero no le importó. Natasha parecía agradable, así que hablar con ella no era tan malo.

"Es bueno." Peter se encogió de hombros. "Es difícil porque yo... ya sabes, no estoy en la mejor forma, pero está bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo has trabajado aquí?"

Natasha le dio una mirada a Peter una vez que terminó de hablar. Peter cambió su peso ha su otra pierna mientras esperaba que ella respondiera.

"Unos años", respondió vagamente. "¿Estás entrenando con alguien esta noche, o vas solo?"

"Por lo general entreno con Tony, pero hoy no tenemos una sesión programada", explicó Peter, encogiéndose al decir “por lo general" cuando solo había estado allí tres veces. Se resistió a preguntar si Tony estaba allí; pronto lo descubriría.

"Entrenas con Tony", repitió Natasha, levantando ligeramente las cejas. “¿Te ha gustado eso? ¿Se satisfacen tus necesidades?

Peter quiso sonreír ante la pregunta. ¿Lo había hecho sonar sugerente a propósito?

"Oh, sí", respondió Peter. "Él es lo mejor".

Natasha sonrió. "Está bien, te dejaré ir. Si necesitas ayuda, Bucky y Sam están en el primer piso, y si necesitas a alguien mejor, ven a buscarme”

"Gracias." Peter sonrió. "Nos vemos."

#  *** 

Después de que Peter hizo las series que Tony le había mostrado la última vez, Peter regresó a su apartamento para refrescarse en lugar de quedarse y sufrir en la cinta. No fue un ejercicio agotador y no sentía que hubiera hecho nada particularmente especial, pero tal vez era algo bueno. Quería que el ejercicio se convirtiera en una rutina, algo que fuera normal para él; se sentía orgulloso y realizado, claro, pero tampoco quería ser felicitado por ello. May estando eufórica por la vez que había caminado al gimnasio en lugar de esperar a que ella lo llevara en el auto le había dejado un mal sabor de boca. Pensaba en eso constantemente. 

Se permitió disfrutar del camino a casa y consideró hacer una lista de reproducción para escuchar cuando Tony no estaba con él. Durante las lecciones necesitaba escuchar lo que Tony decía, y la música que se escuchaba en el gimnasio estaba bien de fondo, pero Peter prefería sus listas.

Peter pensó en el próximo pesaje del martes nuevamente e imaginó las posibles reacciones de Tony. Esperaba que sus esfuerzos marcaran la diferencia. Peter pensó que si perdía peso haría feliz a Tony, ya que demostraría que su tiempo no se está desperdiciando, y si no perdía, Tony tampoco estaría muy molesto por eso, ya que le pagaban de todos modos.

Fantaseaba sobre cómo sería tener éxito, no solo bajar 3 kilos antes de que inevitablemente los recuperara, sino bajar a menos de 90 kilos. Le gustaba pensar que estaría satisfecho con eso, pero no podía pensar en eso todavía. El objetivo final era demasiado abrumador. Por ahora tenía que concentrarse en no comer lo que los demás dejaban, llevar un diario de alimentos meticuloso y evitar atracones. No se adelantaría arruinandolo todo.

El estado de ánimo de Peter disminuyó tan pronto como comenzó a pensar demasiado. ¿Y si no perdía nada? ¿Qué pasa si perdía otra libra, pero Tony no estaba satisfecho? Incluso en medio de su estrés, podía admitir que no era realista —cada vez que Peter tenía éxito en algo, la reacción que recibía de todos era sorpresa; Sin embargo, la reacción de Tony a sus éxitos en el gimnasio era como si se cumplieran las expectativas, como si Tony nunca hubiera tenido dudas de que Peter podría hacerlo.

Tal vez él sí quería ser felicitado después de todo. Por Tony. Algo sobre cómo el hombre hacía ejercicio con él se sentía distinto a cómo lo trataban los demás. Lo que le había dicho a Natasha sobre Tony era cierto: Tony era el mejor. La parte de sí mismo que anticipaba reacciones negativas de Tony se estaba volviendo más silenciosa. Deseaba que se callara por completo, pero eso sería un milagro.

Cuando entró en el apartamento, esperaba que May le preguntara porque se desviaba de su rutina habitual —escuela, casa, comer sin parar, ducharse, acostarse— pero ella solo le preguntó cómo le fue en el colegio y dónde había estado.

"Fui al gimnasio." Peter le dijo esperando su respuesta.

"¿Si? No sabía que tú y Tony tuvieran una lección hoy".

"No, la próxima no es hasta el viernes".

"¿Fuiste solo?"

"Sí", dijo Peter, preparándose para ponerse a la defensiva.

"Es genial. Oye, ¿te importaría venir al supermercado conmigo? Quiero probar esta nueva receta de lasaña vegana y necesitamos algunas cosas".

Peter tuvo que repetir lo que May le preguntó en su cabeza varias veces antes de darse cuenta de que ella había cambiado de tema. Él se erizó. Había estado tan ocupado anticipando tener que demostrar que ir al gimnasio no era un gran problema, que no estaba preparado para que May estuviera en la misma página.

"Espera. ¿No vas a decir nada más? " Peter preguntó.

“Sobre qué?¿Ir al gimnasio?” Dijo May.

Peter asintió con la cabeza.

"No. Me alegra que lo estés disfrutando tanto. Me alegra que estés interesado en un nuevo pasatiempo y en hacer nuevos amigos. ¿Por qué debería ser un problema?”

"No quise decir eso", decidió Peter. "La última vez que fui dijiste que era increíble que caminara".

"Es asombroso."

"¿Lo es?" Peter discutió. "¿Te sorprende que pueda mover mis piernas?"

May lo miró. “Quizás sorprendente es la palabra equivocada. Solo quería decir que era bueno que estuvieras tan emocionado de llegar allí que no me esperaras. ¿Debería estar molesta?”

Peter frunció el ceño. "Supongo que no."

May se levantó del sofá y se acercó a él. Ella le tocó el cabello. "Peter, ¿cuándo vas a darte cuenta de que la única persona que te ataca eres tú mismo?"

Peter se encogió de hombros. No estaba seguro de que eso fuera realmente cierto.

May suspiro. "Deja de buscar motivos para no estar contento porque los encontrarás. ¿Bueno? Solo ven conmigo a la tienda, y luego volveremos, y haré la lasaña, y puedes fingir que te gusta, y luego podemos empezar una nueva serie en Netflix. Sex Ed? Creo que así se llama. Las chicas en el trabajo—”

"Oh Dios mío. No estoy viendo nada sobre educación sexual contigo ”, protestó Peter. "Ese es mi límite".

"Lo sé." May sonrió. "Solo estaba bromeando".

#  *** 

El estado de ánimo de Peter mejoró después de su discusión con May, pero, como de costumbre, toda su vida era una montaña rusa de emociones. Tan pronto como llegaron al supermercado, Peter estaba ansioso de nuevo. Pasillos interminables con comida lo llamaban.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que necesitamos?" Peter le preguntó a May mientras agarraba una canasta.

Una canasta en lugar de un carrito ya era un buen comienzo, pero no sabía si eso sería suficiente para controlarse.

"Berenjenas, champiñones, salsa de tomate y en realidad cualquier otro vegetal", enumeró May. Tenía una expresión de emoción detrás de sus anteojos que Peter reconoció mientras su creatividad fluía. Definitivamente no le iba a gustar la lasaña que prepararía. No porque fuera vegana sino porque May era una cocinera peligrosa.

Odiaba desperdiciar calorías en comida asquerosa, pero tampoco quería causar problemas.

Puede leer su mente. "Podemos conseguirte algo diferente por si acaso".

Peter sonrió aliviado y fue a examinar algunos productos terminados. Tal vez no le interesaría una ensalada, pero no estaría de más tener algunas cosas a mano. Un video que había visto en YouTube decía que intentara pensar en qué cosas agregaba a su dieta en lugar de cuales quitaba —si comía más verduras, entonces tendría menos espacio para dulces, pero técnicamente todavía estaría comiendo más por menos calorías. Agarró una bolsa de zanahorias pequeñas y notó que tendría que tomar una botella de aderezo ranch para acompañarlo. El aderezo para ensaladas no era la comida más saludable, pero las zanahorias y la salsa en lugar de las papas fritas ya eran un avance para él, y como dijo Tony, no tenía que cambiar todo de una vez.

Él y May exploraron por separado, y luego se encontraron cerca de las cajas registradoras. Peter sonrió cuando vio que May había incluido dos botellas de agua reutilizables.

"Son similares", dijo May. "Puedes elegir entre azul con rayas rojas o rojo con lunares azules".

"Genial, gracias." Peter lo decía en serio. "Tomaré el de rayas".

"Bueno. Yo quería los puntos ". May lo empujó juguetonamente.

#  *** 

Peter siguió con el impulso de su primera sesión en solitario y decidió visitar el gimnasio nuevamente el jueves después de la práctica del Decathlon. Sabía que la motivación iba y venía, por lo que no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacer ejercicio cuando realmente tenía ganas. Era algo más que Tony le había dicho durante una de sus lecciones. Si esperaba hasta que estuviera motivado para hacer algo, o si espera estar constantemente motivado desde el primer día, estaba destinado a fallar. La determinación y constancia eran mucho más confiables a largo plazo que la motivación porque así tendría que esforzarse por lograr su objetivo sin importar lo que sintiera en ese momento.

Peter sabía que el martes llegaría rápidamente. Se esforzó por trabajar más duro cada vez que pensaba en el número de la escala mostrando 107, o incluso menos si tenía suerte. Se imaginó a Tony felicitándolo por la pérdida de peso, y por supuesto Tony reiteraría que un número no era lo único que dictaba su progreso —un número mayor no significaba fracaso— pero Peter todavía quería ver la expresión de Tony cuando perdiera más. Quizás May tenía razón; debería dejar que los demás se alegraran por él y podía dejar de buscar razones para sentirse miserable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: ¡Gracias nuevamente por su apoyo en esta historia! Muchos se han acercado para decir que luchan con algunas de las cosas retratadas aquí, y solo quería decir que definitivamente no estás solo. Estoy orgulloso de ti si has superado tus desafíos o si todavía estás luchando con ellos. Tener problemas con la comida o con la imagen corporal no es algo que simplemente pueda desaparecer al "comer menos y hacer más ejercicio". (De hecho, esas dos cosas pueden ser el peor consejo que puedas escuchar). Hay más cosas detrás de estos problemas de lo que la gente cree, y solo sepan que lo reconozco y lo entiendo.
> 
> De todos modos, sé que no todos comentan o dejan Kudos, y tal vez no leerán nada más allá de este capítulo, pero gracias por hacer clic en la historia y echarle un vistazo de todos modos. Me imagine esta historia por primera vez en 2018, y finalmente todo se está materializando, se estaba escribiendo sin importar qué, así que todos los comentarios positivos aquí son una extra... un bonus realmente significativo.
> 
> ¡Cuídense todos! (Fin de la nota)
> 
> Termine de escribir esto durante mi ultimo examen final, ya que se acabo el semestre tendré más tiempo para subir frecuentemente. Serán actualizaciones de 3 veces a la semana. 
> 
> La verdad no creo que muchos lo lean, pero no me molesta. Me gusta traducir cosas por puro gusto, antes ayudaba mucho con libros de temática homosexual... y es lindo permitirle a los demás algo de lectura, además ayude por un tiempo traduciendo y limpiando mangas. Ahora me quiero enfocar en aprender alemán para poder leer algunos libros de mi carrera (Derecho) en su idioma original. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado esta historia porque yo amé la forma en la que la autora aborda cada tema, siento que no cae en clichés o cosas absurdas; se siente el respeto por la situación que atraviesa Peter y no intenta romantizarlo.


	11. Comprensión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuarta sesión de Peter con Tony.

Peter se sintió bien al llegar al gimnasio para su cuarta lección después de haberse ejercitado el miércoles y jueves ya que Tony los consideraba sus días de descanso. Tal vez le había salido el tiro por la culata ya que iba a estar adolorido, pero quería aprovechar la situación. Si estaba inspirado y motivado, no lo iba a desperdiciar. Si mantenía su desempeño, sabía que eventualmente comenzaría a verse más tonificado —incluso si tomaba años.

Peter se apresuró hacia el vestuario, guardando su bolso y agarrando la nueva botella de agua que May le había comprado. Estaba ansioso por comenzar, y tal vez en secreto ansiaba ver a Tony también. El hecho de que Tony saliera con Bucky no significaba que no pudieran ser amigos o que no pudiera apreciar objetivamente el físico del hombre. Era una gran fuente de una buena inspiración.

"Hey chico." Tony todavía estaba conversando con alguien en la recepción como lo había estado cuando Peter entró. Peter había pasado alrededor del hombre sin decir nada. Esta vez se acercó a Tony, saludando al tipo detrás del escritorio. El hombre era absolutamente enorme. Absurdamente enorme.

"¿Ya conociste a Thor?" Tony preguntó cuándo Peter no se presentó.

Peter sacudió la cabeza. "Thor?¿Como el dios?”

Thor asintió apreciativamente y se levantó, "Exactamente como el dios. Me gusta él, Stark. Ya veo por qué elegiste trabajar con él. Ciertamente sabe lo que hace”

"Sí, sí, grandulón. Cálmate ”, se rió Tony.

Peter tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacía atrás varios grados para encontrarse con los ojos de Thor. "Soy Peter Parker".

"Encantado de conocerte." Thor se inclinó sobre el escritorio para darle una palmada a Peter en el hombro para inmediatamente volver a sentarse en la silla. Peter esperaba que la silla pudiera soportar el peso. Supuso que Thor probablemente pesaba tanto como él, pero en puro músculo. Era impresionante

"Gusto en conocerte también, uhm por cierto, nunca he visto a alguien tan fornido como tú. Lo que sea que estés haciendo debe estar funcionando", ofreció Peter tímidamente.

"¡Ha!" Thor sonrió abiertamente. “Gracias Peter. Tal vez un día Stark te deje libre para para que puedas entrenar conmigo por una tarde”

Peter miró a Tony para ver su reacción. El hombre parecía entretenido.

Thor era extremadamente eufórico y Peter sintió que se alegraba con solo su presencia. Incluso Tony parecía un poco más alegre de lo habitual.

"Tal vez", dijo Tony. "Tendré que pensarlo." Le guiñó un ojo a Peter.

Peter se volvió hacia Thor con una sonrisa. "Oh sí, claro. Eso sería genial..." Peter no dijo en voz alta que jamás sería capaz de seguirle el ritmo a alguien como Thor en el gimnasio. Probablemente moriría en el suelo antes de pasar del calentamiento.

Tony sonrió de lado. "Está bien, ¿listo, Pete?"

"Nos vemos." Peter se despidió de Thor.

“Adiós, Peter. Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo." Thor dijo alegremente.

Peter respondió con una carcajada. La apariencia, el acento y la forma de hablar de Thor eran fascinantes.

Como todos los que trabajaban en el gimnasio, Thor miró a Tony antes de que él y Peter se fueran. ¿Por qué todos hacían eso siempre? Como si estuvieran compartiendo alguna broma privada a expensas de Peter.

"Nunca antes había conocido a alguien llamado Thor", admitió Peter mientras él y Tony se dirigían a la sala de cardio.

"Creo que su verdadero nombre es Theodore o algo así", Tony contempló con el ceño fruncido. "Pero él es realmente un espécimen divino, así que mejoramos su nombre".

Peter sonrió. "Si. Él también es realmente impresionante, no?” Peter se arrepintió de haberlo dicho tan pronto como lo hizo. él añadió "No de una manera extraña, ni nada. No es que me guste". Se trataba más de cómo se veía más que de tener miedo de parecer gay. Además, con Tony, sabía que eso no sería un problema ya que a Tony le gustaban los hombres. Tenía que ya que estaba con Bucky...

Tony lo miró.

“Deberías ver a su novio. Son totalmente opuestos. Es tan extraño. En serio, el chico solía ser recepcionista aquí, pero fue transferido a un gimnasio diferente porque no podían comportarse".

"¿De Verdad?" Peter miró hacia la dirección de Thor. "Literalmente nunca habría adivinado que Thor tiene novio".

"El tipo es muy delgado, con el pelo largo y negro. Es muy elegante y maleducado", describió Tony. “Mientras que Thor obviamente no es así. Pero fue un buen recepcionista por alguna razón.”

"Wow", Peter respiró. "Creo que nunca puedes suponer el tipo de alguien, no?"

Tony miró a Peter. "Tipo como en castaño y rubio u hombre y mujer?"

Peter se sonrojó. "Oh, eh, ambos supongo".

"Bueno, ¿cuál es tu tipo? Ya te vi mirando a Bucky. ¿Eso indica algún patrón?”

Peter sacudió la cabeza. "No ... Bucky es genial y todo, sin ofender, pero no lo es... no lo sé. Realmente no tengo un tipo. Generalmente pienso objetivamente que las personas son atractivas, pero en realidad nunca pienso más allá de eso. Creo que tendría que conocer a alguien a quien realmente le importe". Sin mencionar que si le gustaba alguien sería una pérdida de tiempo ya que nadie sería capaz de corresponderle.

Tony reflexionó antes de resaltar la elección de palabras de Peter. "¿Personas?"

"Sí, personas", confirmó Peter.

"¿Qué contigo?" Peter se preguntó. "¿Bucky es tu tipo?"

"No", dijo Tony definitivamente.

_¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?_

"¿Entonces estás con él por su personalidad?" Peter preguntó. " Algo así como si él no fuera tu tipo, pero ¿lo conociste y decidiste que te gustaba?"

Tony se volvió para mirar a Peter con una expresión confusa. "Barnes es genial y atractivo, pero no estoy con él. Estoy bastante seguro de que alguien tendría que ir a muerte con Steve para incluso intentarlo. Han estado juntos por más de una década. En realidad es un poco nauseabundo y súper gay. Creo que siempre han destinado a estar juntos o algo así.”

"Oh. Oh." Peter comentó. "Lo siento. Lo entendí completamente al revés. Pensé que al decirme que dejara de babear por él y que "tenía novio” te referias a... Lo siento. Parecía que hablabas en serio”

Tony inclinó la cabeza. “Mierda, Peter. Solo te estaba tomando el pelo”

"Lo siento", dijo Peter de nuevo. "Entendí mal." Recordó cuando Tony le sugirió que dejara de babear por Bucky. En ese momento parecía una reprimenda, pero ahora que había algo de tiempo con Tony, tenía más sentido que fuera una broma.

Tony se encogió de hombros. "No es la gran cosa. Definitivamente no estoy enojado contigo. Sin embargo, acabas de hacerle un gran cumplido a Barnes. Tendré que decirle".

Peter sonrió. La conversación pudo haberse tornado muy incómoda, pero Tony parecía satisfecho y divertido. Peter se alegró de no haber echado a perder el buen humor que tenían. Aún no tenía idea de cuál era el tipo de Tony, pero no podía soportar preguntar ahora que se había puesto en ridículo.

“Está bien, pero tenemos que continuar. Estás a punto de romperte el culo ejercitando, Pete" Tony aplaudió. "Estarás en la bicicleta hoy".

"Genial", dijo Peter. "Es diferente."

"Lo sé." Tony subió las cejas. "Un pajarito me dijo qué has estado haciendo ejercicio extra estos últimos días, así que estoy cambiandolo. Tú iniciativa es recompensada con más cardio”, animó Tony.

Peter fingió estar reacio, pero estaba secretamente emocionado, aunque un poco avergonzado por haber confundido la relación de Tony y Bucky. Sin embargo, confundirse era mejor alternativa que tener razón. Tony estaba soltero, bueno, no estaba con Bucky. Era un paso en la dirección correcta, aunque también podía significar que a Tony no le gustaban los hombres en absoluto. Seguía en el punto de partida. Peter se reprendió antes de seguir pensando en esa dirección. Ni siquiera debería estar emocionandose con pensamientos romanticos de Tony. Estaba allí para entrenarlo. Eso era todo. Peter tenía que mantenerse enfocado para poder alcanzar sus objetivos. No necesitaba preocuparse por impresionar a nadie y Peter sabía que Tony estaba muy por fuera de su alcance sin importar cuánto peso perdiera. Y como le había dicho a Tony, tenía que conocer a alguien para sentir algo realmente serio, y no conocía a Tony más allá de una primera impresión.

#  *** 

Peter estaba casi al final de su tiempo en la bicicleta estática cuando su cerebro comenzó a producir pensamientos coherentes y conclusiones sobre lo que acababa de pasar entre él y Tony.

"¿Quién te dijo que estaba haciendo ejercicio extra?" Peter preguntó después de tragar la mitad de su agua.

Tony estaba apoyado casualmente en la pared al lado de la bicicleta con los brazos cruzados. "¿Realmente quieres saber?"

Peter asintió con la cabeza.

"Fueron dos pajaritos, no solo uno", insinuó Tony. "Sam y Natasha".

"¿Por qué?" Peter espetó. "¿Qué les importa?" Solo había visto a Sam una vez y no le había dicho más de dos palabras, y solo había hablado con Natasha una vez muy brevemente.

Tony sonrió de lado. "Supongo que querían asegurarse de que estaba al tanto de tus esfuerzos ya que no estaba allí para presenciarlos personalmente".

En realidad, Peter esperaba ver a Tony en el gimnasio cuando había ido a hacer ejercicio de forma independiente, llegando a la hora habitual de sus lecciones, pero se había sorprendido ante su ausencia. Se imaginó que esos eran los días libres de Tony, o tal vez que había trabajado el turno de la mañana. Estuvo tentado de preguntarle a Tony dónde había estado y que había estado haciendo, pero no era asunto suyo.

"Siento que estoy bajo vigilancia. ¿Hay alguien siguiéndome? Dime la verdad."

Tony suavizó su expresión y miró a su alrededor con cuidado. "¿La verdad?" Él susurró.

Peter asintió con la cabeza.

"Sólo por las noches", explicó Tony.

Peter se echó a reír. "¿Ni siquiera me intervienen el teléfono? ¿Que tipo de lugar es éste?"

"Shhh", instruyó Tony. "Aquí somos muy sensibles con nuestras habilidades de espionaje. Si la gente descubre que ni siquiera hacemos chuzadas telefónicas, nos convertiremos en el hazmerreír".

"Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo", permitió Peter. "A quién no le interesa un poco de compañía de vez en cuando". _Chiste malo. Oh Dios. Oh no. ¿Por qué dije eso?_ Era fácil olvidar su ansiedad cuando estaba con Tony, a veces. Se sentía como si estuviera con Ned o MJ, jodiendo y bromeando.

"Peter Parker." Tony se tapó la boca con la mano. "Estoy escandalizado".

Peter podía sentir su rubor cubriendo sus mejillas ya rojas por el esfuerzo físico y volvió a concentrarse en el ejercicio. Tenía que controlarse alrededor de Tony antes de asustarlo sin querer con su confianza precoz.

Peter no sabía qué pensar sobre por qué personal que ni siquiera conocía le informaba a Tony a sus espaldas. No estaba seguro de si ese era el protocolo habitual, pero no quería preguntar. Sin embargo, tenía sentido, Peter recordó que tenía que registrarse en el gimnasio con una tarjeta magnética, por lo que Tony habría podido averiguar cuándo hacía ejercicio de todos modos. Peter simplemente no estaba seguro de si debería ofenderse o sentirse halagado de que la gente lo notara.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo comenzó?" Tony preguntó casualmente mientras señalaba las pesas que Peter usaría después de la sesión de bicicleta.

Él no entendió exactamente la pregunta. Tony podría haberse referido a cualquier cosa. Peter tuvo que adivinar. "¿Cuándo engordé?"

"No. ¿Cuándo comenzaste a apreciar la comida por más de lo que es? ¿Y cuándo lo volviste un habito?”

Peter sabía lógicamente que Tony tenía ojos y podía ver lo grande que era, pero aún se sentía incómodo discutiendo de manera tan explícita, llamando la atención sobre el asunto. Peter sabía que no estaba engañando a nadie con sus capas de ropa gigante, pero una parte de él todavía sentía que si no abordaba su tamaño, entonces no era real. Antes de pedir comida extra, hacía la advertencia obligatoria, "Sé que estoy gordo" o "Sé que no debería, pero". Si nadie mencionaba su tamaño, sentía que simplemente no se diría, por lo que siempre lo mencionaba primero a pesar de no querer que se notara en absoluto. La situación paradójica era agotadora. Supuso que apreciaba que Tony fuera sincero al respecto.

Peter miró al suelo mientras deliberaba. Sería fácil decir que comenzó después de que se quedó huérfano, o cuando murió su tío, o cuando comenzó la escuela secundaria, o cuando comenzó a ganar su propio dinero para comprar comida, pero aunque cada circunstancia tuvo tenía incidencia, ninguno de ellas era la causa.

"No hay una historia triste", admitió Peter mientras agarraba las pesas que Tony había señalado. Pesas de cinco libras. Se preguntó cuánto podría levantar Tony.

"Yo solo... siempre quise más, ¿sabes?" Peter continuó. “Si alguien me daba un bocado de su comida para probarla, pediría eso más mi comida la próxima vez que saliéramos. Si no pudiera decidir entre dos cosas, pediría ambas. Si iba a Delmar’s —ya sabes la tienda— sí, bueno, comenzó como un premio después de la escuela por sobrevivir el día. Tomar una bolsa de gomitas. Pero si tienes gomitas, necesitas chocolate, y si tienes chocolate, necesitas algo salado, y si tienes todo eso, entonces necesitas una bebida... pero las bebidas tienen 50% en la siguiente unidad —es un buen descuento, así que mejor compras dos y luego—” Peter se detuvo. "Si."

Tony ofreció una sonrisa antes de encogerse de hombros como si lo que Peter acababa de admitir no fuera nada. "Definitivamente estoy agregando eso a tu archivo".

"¿De verdad?" Peter hizo una mueca. "Pensé que ya habíamos establecido que comía en exceso. ¿Cuál es la gran revelación de lo que te acabo de decir?"

"Eres un oportunista cuando comes en exceso", explicó Tony. “Y posiblemente un comedor emocional. Son solo nombres elegantes para tu experiencia.”

"En lo que respecta a apodos, esos no son los peores que me han dado", trató de bromear Peter. Que comiera de manera emocional era un hecho, y sabía que probablemente era una cualidad que la mayoría de la gente tenía, pero que lo llamaran una oportunista... eso dolía.

"No, no me malinterpretes". Tony retrocedió. "No es personal. Es un término que he estado usando por un tiempo".

Peter ajustó su agarre sobre las pesas. "¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?"

"Levantarlos, sabelotodo". Tony agitó la mano antes de volver a cruzar los brazos.

Peter sonrió de lado.

Tony sacudió la cabeza y siguió adelante. "El término se aplica a las personas que compran y comen más alimentos porque obtienen mejores ofertas que al comprar lo básico, o porque en la superficie mucha comida basura parece más barata que los alimentos nutritivos".

"Huh. Nunca lo pensé así ”, comentó Peter.

"Es realmente increíble cuando lo superas porque terminas ahorrando dinero y perdiendo peso al mismo tiempo. ¿Conoces las aplicaciones de comida rápida?”

"¿Qué piensas?"

"Calmate con el sarcasmo". Tony señaló a Peter.

Peter no respondió a la advertencia, pero terminó sus repeticiones. “Sí, sé sobre aplicaciones de comida rápida, Tony. Fueron inventadas para mí".

Tony suspiró. Como sea, muchas aplicaciones te envían notificaciones o incluso cupones al correo. Dicen algo así como ‘compra uno y llévese otro gratis’ o ‘Compra mínimo tal y te regalos tantos pesos’. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?"

"Entonces, intentas gastar diez para ahorrar dos, cuando probablemente ni siquiera ibas a gastar más de ocho pesos", añadió Peter.

"Sí", afirmó Tony. "Es un truco sucio".

"Es el capitalismo".

"Cierto."

"Ni siquiera hablemos de los cupones de ‘cena para dos’”", se quejó Peter. "A veces es más barato usar el cupon por las dos comidas que comprar una sola por el precio normal.” No continuó el resto de su oración porque eso implicaría admitir que había usado solo para el mismo uno de esos cupones de restaurante destinados a compartir. Que humillante.

Tony se encogió de hombros. "Creo que todos hemos estado allí. He tenido momentos en los que quería devorar algunos combos familiares".

Peter se concentró en terminar otro serie. Era fácil perderse durante el conteo cuando Tony le hablaba, a veces olvidaba que estaba haciendo ejercicio.

"¿Momentos de debilidad?" Peter preguntó.

"No", Tony negó rápidamente. "No llamo a las ganas de comer una debilidad. Pone a tu mete en un estado distinto, en el que ya estás cediendo y haciendo que la situación sea un fracaso".

"Entonces, ¿que se supone que es un atracón de hamburguesas?"

"Puede ser divertido", dijo Tony. “Deja las pesas por un segundo. Quiero que me escuches."

Peter terminó la repetición y se detuvo.

“Peter, todos se permiten a algo. Algunas personas compran, juegan, beben o están pegadas a sus teléfonos... Solo se convierte en un problema cuando lo haces constantemente, sientes la necesidad de ocultarlo o cuando interfiere con tu vida diaria".

"Está bien", permitió Peter.

“Ir a Burger King y comprar todo lo que quieres es parte de la experiencia humana. No tienes que castigarte por eso".

"Además", agregó Tony, "hay formas de conseguirlo todo. ¿Quieres papas fritas y aros de cebolla y no puedes decidirte? Comprate ambos, pero reduce la hamburguesa a una de solo queso o junior, o no le pongas mayonesa. Si quieres un batido de chocolate para completarlo todo, toma el pequeño. No tiene que ser todo o nada".

Peter asintió con la cabeza. Tony hizo que todo sonara tan posible.

"Usar un cupón para dos solo en ti no es un modelo perfecto", dijo Tony. "No voy a mentir, pero solo se convierte en un problema cuando lo conviertes en un hábito. Y solo porque lo pidas no significa que tengas que comerlo. Aprender a detenerse cuando estás lleno es otra herramienta útil. No pienses, ‘oh, mierda, me equivoqué y comí demasiado, bien podría comer hasta que esté enfermo’.”

Peter decidió decir más sobre el tema. Bien podría ser lo más abierto posible con Tony; él ya sabía mucho sobre sus malas elecciones de vida. "Estaba viendo un video de vida saludable en YouTube, y el tipo dijo que arruinar tu dieta porque comiste algo malo es como cortar tus las otras tres llantas solo porque te pinchaste".

"¡Sí exactamente!" Tony sonrió. "He visto ese video".

"Desearía que me hubieras dicho esto antes", se quejó Tony después de un momento. "Tengo un montón de información que puedo darte".

Peter se sintió culpable porque Tony le hubiera dicho de nuevo que debió haberle dicho algo, haber sido más abierto y honesto. Había olvidado mencionar sus atracones en primer lugar, y ahora la causa del dinero era algo más que no había mencionado. No lo había hecho a propósito, pero odiaba sentir que decepcionó a Tony.

"¿Tú realmente sabes un montón de esto, no?" Peter levantó las cejas. Decidió desviarse de su culpa felicitando a Tony.

Tony sonrió radiante. "Ahora que lo mencionas. Sí."

Peter tenía aún más tarea que hacer, ya que se le había ido la lengua hablando de su interés por las ofertas. No solo tenía que agregar a su lista de actividades para evitar atracones —Tony había aprobado las diez que ya había agregado, pero quería ver más, ya que le demostraría a Peter que había innumerables formas de cumplir con sus objetivos— ahora tenía que compilar una lista de sus comidas en oferta favoritas junto con sus precios, y tenía que crear pedidos de comida rápida y modificarlos para reflejar el punto de Tony sobre el equilibrio en contraste con el “todo o nada”.

Cuando se había inscrito en el gimnasio, no se había dado cuenta de que recibiría asesoramiento financiero junto con el entrenamiento personal. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de que Tony estaba tan bien informado; el hombre estaba ofreciendo mucho más que flexiones. Sin embargo, a Peter le gustó, porque le dio más perspectiva a su lucha y le hizo ver que no tenía que ceder a las normas sociales para comer en exceso y comprar en exceso, y que no tenía que ir al otro extremo de su conducta, en donde no podría comer nada, ni tener nada diversión. Se le permitía tener control sobre sí mismo. Si quería ahorrar dinero y obtener las ofertas que requerían una compra de uno o más, podría guardar el segundo artículo para otro momento, o solo salir con otra persona con quien podría dividirlo. Había soluciones para todos sus problemas. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era reconocerlos y comprometerse a poner en práctica algunas soluciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Pensé en el término "comedor oportunista" con inspiración del programa Secret Eaters. Lo puedes encontrar en YouTube. (¡No puedo ser la única a quien le encanta ver programas sobre personas que comen y llegan a acuerdos sus hábitos!) Les gusta crear términos divertidos y alternativos para describir los hábitos. Entonces, glotón nocturno para las personas que comen bocadillos por la noche o pulidor de platos para las personas que siempre limpian su plato, incluso si están llenos, etc. Es un buen programa y el conductor no se burla de la gente o hace comentarios groseros como otros programas... como si tener sobrepeso fuera una broma muy graciosa. (Aunque tenga cuidado con la sección de comentarios porque los comentarios de YouTube es en donde la humanidad decae).
> 
> Además, el comentario del neumático pinchado proviene de Jordan Syatt en YouTube. De verdad me gusta su contenido porque es directo y tiene sentido, pero tampoco es un idiota.
> 
> Otros creadores que recomiendo: JordanShrinks, Natacha Oceane y Rachel Aust. Todos en YouTube e Instagram.


	12. Transición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinta y sexta sesión de Peter con Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: ¡Hola a todos! Solo quería que supieran que si van a mi tumblr winterironspiderling encontraran una lista de reproducción y un moodboard llamada "Peter's Theme". ¡Tiene mucha música deprimente! ((En caso de que estuvieran interesados en ser extra emo.)) ¡También haré uno más optimista para Tony con muchas cosas de los 80, y uno para la música de entrenamiento de Peter!
> 
> *Les dejó una foto de la lista por si les interesa :)*

El martes por la noche Peter no podía dejar de mirar el reloj antes de que tuviera que pesarse. Había sido diligente desde el día después de su gran _accidente_ y estaba rezando para que la escala reflejara su arduo trabajo. Sabía que no estaba logrando un gran déficit de calorías y apenas había tenido unas pocas sesiones de entrenamiento, pero como Tony había dicho, era más de lo que estaba haciendo antes.

Ansiaba la sensación de perder más después de experimentar la satisfacción de perder una libra. Estar por debajo de 108. Una libra se convertiría en dos y dos podrían ser diez si se mantenía en ello.

Tenía mucha tarea para mostrarle a Tony: sus estrategias de atracones, modificaciones de pedidos de comida rápida y una lista de sus comidas favoritas junto con sus precios. Combinado con las medidas y el pesaje, Peter esperaba que la lección durara un poco más. Estaba bien con eso; no era como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

Cuando Peter llegó al gimnasio, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a otro miembro del personal. Parecía que Iron Fitness tenía un suministro interminable de empleados, lo que tenía sentido ya que la tasa de membresía del gimnasio era alta si el constante desfile de cuerpos en forma que entraban y salían del edificio indicaba algo. Peter se estaba cansando de todas las presentaciones. No es que no le gustara el personal, solo que memorizar los nombres de todos,la explicación de quiénes eran y tener más testigos de su cuerpo era tedioso.

"Hola", dijo Peter a la mujer.

"Buenas tardes."

La mujer era irlandesa, y Peter se preguntó si el jefe tenía una inclinación por contratar personas con acentos. Hasta ahora, contó a Thor y Bucky, y ahora una tercera persona.

Peter acercó su tarjeta al escáner y esperó el pitido. Se encogía cada vez que pensaba en la foto que aparecía en la computadora para que un empleado la viera y confirmara. No es que hiciera mucha diferencia ya que de todos modos lo estaban mirando en persona.

La mujer miró la computadora y levantó las cejas. “Ah, Peter. El señor Stark llamó con anticipación. Hay mucho tráfico, pero llegará aquí lo antes posible".

Peter inclinó la cabeza ante el tono profesional de la mujer. Referirse a Tony como el Sr. Stark era algo gracioso. Supuso que ella debía ser una verdadera recepcionista y no una entrenadora ayudando. Peter se había acostumbrado a las bromas amistosas de los entrenadores, pero esto era refrescante.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre? No te he visto por aquí antes". Peter decidió probar suerte en una pequeña conversación ya que la dama parecía agradable.

"Soy Friday".

“¿No ha sido molesto? ¿Tener a tantas personas ocupando tu escritorio?" Peter solo estaba bromeando, pero cuando Friday suspiró y asintió, supo que estaba en lo correcto.

"No tienes idea", admitió. "Estoy contando los días hasta que Recursos Humanos encuentre un reemplazo para Loki. Estoy a punto de solo contratar a la primera persona que pase por esa puerta. Probablemente sería mejor idea a lo que soporto actualmente".

"Eso apesta", ofreció Peter. "Espero que encuentres a alguien pronto".

Friday sonrió cortésmente. "Gracias Peter".

"Bueno, me cambiaré y esperaré a Tony. Encantado de conocerte."

"Igualmente."

Peter no estaba seguro de si Tony preferiría que comenzara a hacer ejercicio mientras esperaba, o si debería esperar en la oficina. Peter sabía que el tráfico en cualquier lugar era pésimo a las 5:30 p.m., pero dependiendo de dónde venía Tony, podría pasar otra hora antes de que llegara.

Decidió esperar en la oficina, optimista de que Tony no tardaría demasiado. Para sus lecciones anteriores, Peter recordó que Tony ya estaba en el gimnasio cuando había llegado. Peter no estaba seguro de en qué turno trabajaba Tony para que comenzara a las 5:30 ya que el gimnasio cerraba a medianoche. Tal vez solo era a tiempo parcial. De todos modos, Peter esperaba que Tony no creyera que tenía que apresurarse para la sesión; hubiera estado feliz de reprogramar, especialmente si así evitaba que Tony tuviera un accidente automovilístico. Tony incluso podría haber sugerido que trabajara con un entrenador distinto, pero Peter se alegró de que no lo hubiera hecho porque no estaba interesado en trabajar con nadie más. Tal vez Tony lo sabía ya que parecía saber todo lo demás.

"Hey chico. Siento haber llegado tarde".

Peter se volvió hacia Tony y luego lo siguió con la mirada mientras se dirigía al escritorio.

"Esta bien. No me importa esperar". Se le ocurrió que Tony podría haberle enviado un mensaje de texto directamente en lugar de llamar al gimnasio y esperar que Friday se lo hiciera saber. Peter frunció el ceño. Quizás Tony no había guardado su número, entonces.

Peter vio a Tony quitarse la chaqueta. Llevaba otra camiseta genial. una vintage de Black Sabbath. Peter tenía que frenar sus sentimientos. Esto era exactamente por lo que no se permitía tener un crush. No se había detenido cuando se había dado cuenta por primera vez de lo guapo que era Tony, y ahora que estaba frente a él con su bonita camiseta después de no haberle enviado un mensaje cuando pudo haberlo hecho, Peter sabía que se había permitido llevar su ilusión muy lejos. No podía querer a Tony como más que un entrenador. Simplemente terminaría devastado. Decidió enterrar sus sentimientos, haciendo que la decepción que había estado sintiendo desapareciera de su mente. Tal vez volvería a pensar en ellos más tarde, para poder aceptarlo y llorar, pero no ahora.

Tony se sentó. "Sí, te hubiera enviado un mensaje, pero estaba conduciendo cuando note que no alcanzaría a llegar".

"Oh", dijo Peter, atónito. Eso no se le había ocurrido. "Bueno... estás aquí ahora".

Tony rio. "Veamos qué tienes para mí". Agarró el diario y la carpeta de Peter con la tarea incluida.

Peter estaba callado mientras Tony miraba todo. Tomó unos minutos, pero el silencio no era incómodo ya que la música del gimnasio sonaba en la habitación. “Tienes buenas cosas aquí, Pete. Estás pateando traseros ".

"Me patean el trasero", corrigió Peter.

"Es un placer", dijo Tony.

Peter sonrió.

"En su mayor parte, no hay ninguna respuesta correcta o incorrecta", explicó Tony. "No voy a calificar tu trabajo como un maestro porque el trabajo es para ti. Te hace pensar. No es mi lugar decirte que una estrategia tampoco funcionará. Si lo pensaste, entonces sabes si funciona y, finalmente, todo se trata de ti ”.

"Sí", dijo Peter. “Fue divertido simplemente transformar toda esta comida en datos. Dejas de pensar en querer comer y te concentras en si los números encajan".

"Correcto, y si no lo hacen, no es el fin del mundo. Puedes comer todos los alimentos que disfrutas ahora, pero de una manera que lleve al equilibrio".

Peter asintió al estar de acuerdo. No había estado exactamente seguro de porque se suponía que debía hacer una lista de sus comidas para atracarse favoritas con sus precios hasta que calculó cuánto dinero extra estaba gastando en bocadillos con el pretexto de ahorrar dinero en un segundo o tercer artículo con descuento. La próxima vez que fuera a la tienda, reconocería la estrategia de marketing y solo compraría lo que quisiera. El siguiente paso sería capitalizar el descuento y guardar el artículo adicional para otro momento.

"Entonces" —Tony levantó las manos— "es día de pesarse".

"Sí, de hecho lo es", respondió Peter.

"¿Estás listo?"

"Creo que sí."

Como la última vez, Peter cerró los ojos y esperó a que Tony le contara.

"107 kg cerrados", dijo Tony.

Peter trató de no sonreír demasiado, pero estaba feliz.

"Increíble", dijo Tony. "Absolutamente fantástico."

"Gracias." Peter bajó de la balanza y dejó que Tony hiciera lo suyo con la cinta métrica.

"Salgamos, campeón". Tony hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. "Tengo un nuevo circuito preparado para ti, y lo odiarás".

"No puedes preparar nada peor que la comida de mi tía", bromeó Peter. "Puedo manejarlo."

Tony le dio a Peter una sonrisa arrugando las esquinas de sus ojos y guió el camino a la sala de pesas.

#  *** 

MJ y Ned estaban ocupados con sus teléfonos durante el almuerzo cuando Peter lo soltó. "¿Quieren venir después de la escuela esta noche?"

"Es jueves", señaló MJ. "Tenemos práctica de decatlón".

"Cierto, después", corrigió Peter. “Ned, amigo. ¿Te unes?"

“Claro, Peter. ¿Cuál es la ocasión?"

"Es mejor que no sea un LEGO", interrumpió MJ. "No voy a hacer eso".

"Yo", comenzó Peter, "tengo cosas que darles, chicos, y realmente no puedo traerlas a la escuela".

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?" MJ entrecerró los ojos. "¿Drogas?"

"Más o menos", bromeó Peter.

Ned lo miró inquisitivamente.

“Tengo muchos bocadillos y, ya sabes, comida chatarra por ahí. Estaba pensando que ustedes podrían quitármelo de las manos. May no lo come y ya no lo quiero".

MJ inclinó la cabeza. "¿Cómo que no lo quieres?"

Peter respiró hondo. Hasta ahora, solo Ned sabía sobre su nuevo régimen de ejercicios y dieta. Había estado esperando decirle a MJ cuando estuviera más seguro de que se mantendría fiel a su plan —no tenía sentido decirle que estaba tratando de perder peso sólo para fallar la próxima semana. Además, había estado esperando que ella hiciera la mayor parte del trabajo por él al notar que había perdido peso y tal vez preguntándole al respecto, pero la pérdida aún no era tan notable. Peter estaba cansado de esperar.

"Empecé a hacer ejercicio en el gimnasio", dijo Peter. "Es solo dos veces por semana. No es la gran cosa, ni nada, pero realmente quiero darle una oportunidad real. Si ustedes no quieren la comida, está bien. Solo quería ofrecerla en lugar de tirar todo a la basura ". No era que planeara no volver a comer otra barra de chocolate, sino más bien que no iba a tener una canasta de comida chatarra de fácil acceso en su habitación. Estaría destinado a un fracaso. A partir de ese momento, si quería bocadillos o golosinas, iría a la tienda y compraría una porción a la vez. Al menos hasta que tuviera la dieta más bajo control.

"No sé qué tipo de productos tienes" —MJ movió las cejas— "pero iré de todos modos, incluso si no tomo nada".

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Ned. "Tienes muy buen gusto en bocadillos y definitivamente no voy a decir que no a comida gratis, pero iremos de todos modos".

"Genial", respondió Peter. Esperó a que MJ comentara más.

"Sabes, pensé que había algo diferente en ti", dijo MJ.

"¿Si?" Peter preguntó casualmente. "¿Diferente como qué?"

"No lo sé. Siempre eres raro, obviamente ". MJ se encogió de hombros. "¿Quizás más feliz?"

Ned asintió con la cabeza. “Totalmente más feliz. Sin embargo, no sé si eso tiene que ver con hacer ejercicio o con quién está entrenando".

"¡Ned!" Peter se quejó. Apenas le había dicho a Ned sobre Tony excepto por lo que hicieron en el gimnasio y cómo se veía el hombre. Ned estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

MJ se inclinó. "¿Disculpa? Quiero detalles".

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. "Literalmente no está sucediendo nada. Él está hablando de mi entrenador personal, Tony. Él es realmente genial, pero no hay nada más. Ned está siendo un idiota".

Ned sonrió triunfante.

MJ sacudió la cabeza. "Ned parece tener mucha información de todo esto".

Peter miró a MJ con culpabilidad.

"Estoy jugando contigo", explicó MJ.

Peter se encogió de hombros. "Solo he tenido cinco lecciones hasta ahora. Realmente, apenas conozco a Tony, y no sé cómo Ned tiene esta idea de que me gusta o algo así".

Ned y MJ se miraron a sabiendas.

"Lo que sea", se quejó Peter. “Ustedes chicos apestan. Y pensar que iba a darte mi despensa desde la bondad de mi corazón”

MJ se rio. "Si tuviera que elegir entre todos los bocadillos del mundo y molestarte todos los días, creo que todos sabemos que me moriría de hambre".

Peter sonrió. "Cierto."

Ned estuvo de acuerdo. "No sé si llegaría tan lejos, pero diré esto. Peter, te gusta totalmente Tony. Toda tu cara cambia cuando hablas de él”.

"No es así", se quejó Peter.

"Ohh, ya veo lo que quieres decir", agregó MJ. "Definitivamente hemos detectado un flechazo".

Peter suspiro. “No confirmaré ni negaré estas acusaciones por el momento. No hay más comentarios."

Sus amigos se rieron, y luego volvieron a sus teléfonos.

Peter miró su propio teléfono y recorrió los contactos hasta su nueva entrada. Tony más un emoji de un brazo flexionado. Si supuestamente le gustaba Tony, le hubiera gustado que sus amigos le explicaran por qué no había agregado un emoji de corazón al lado del nombre de Tony. Eso les diría todo lo que necesitaban saber.

#  *** 

Peter estaba acostado sobre su colchoneta de ejercicios deseando poder derretirse en el piso y desaparecer. Tony se paró sobre él, alegre y con los ojos brillantes como siempre. Él se veía sorpresivamente atractivo desde un ángulo tan dificil. mientras tanto, Peter podía sentir su papada en exhibición para que Tony y todos los demás en el gimnasio lo vieran. Peter imaginó que su expresión facial no era particularmente amable en ese momento. Había hecho ejercicios en el piso y banco antes que lo habían puesto en algunas posiciones desafortunadas, pero generalmente Tony estaba alrededor, no directamente sobre él.

Tony tenía sus manos alrededor de los tobillos de Peter, empujando sus piernas hacia su pecho para estirarlas. "Di cuándo", instruyó Tony.

Por mucho que Peter deseara poder doblarse por la mitad como un pretzel para impresionar a Tony, tenía que detenerse. No solo por la quemadura sino porque no era fanático de tener las manos de Tony sobre él, incluso si era a través de la ropa. Lo hacía sentir demasiado cohibido. Lo que más le llegó a tocar Tony fue por accidente durante las mediciones, o toques ligeros para corregir su forma durante un ejercicio. Este era un contacto prolongado.

"Está bien", dijo Peter.

"Dije,’di cuándo’.", Tony corrigió, pero dejó de empujar de todos modos.

Tony extendió una mano para que Peter la agarrara y pudiera levantarse del suelo más fácilmente.

"Estoy bien", declinó Peter. Apartó los ojos y se levantó del suelo sin la ayuda de Tony.

"Estoy ofendido. ¿Crees que soy demasiado viejo o demasiado débil para ayudar a un robusto joven como tú a levantarse del piso? ¿O ambos?"

Peter rio. "¿Realmente quieres que responda eso?" Fue agradable de parte de Tony replantear la situación como si él fuera el problema, pero Peter no lo necesitaba. Lo último que Peter quería hacer era lastimar la espalda de Tony poniendo demasiado presión sobre su cuerpo. Le estaba haciendo un favor a Tony.

Tony lo miró por un momento antes de suspirar. “Sígueme, Parker. Quiero mostrarte algo."

Peter se encogió de hombros. _Esto va a estar bueno._

Peter siguió a Tony fuera de la sala de pesas hacía la sala de cardio donde Bucky estaba charlando con Sam. Por lo que Peter había visto de Sam, parecía un buen tipo, y respetaba que el hombre manejara el entrenamientos de maratón ya que apenas podía correr durante quince minutos y mucho menos cincuenta kilómetros, pero Peter se sintió un poco nervioso al encontrar al hombre después de que Tony había mencionó que él fue uno de los que informó a Tony sobre su actividad en solitario en el gimnasio.

"Bucky, ¿estás ocupado?"

Peter tenía curiosidad por ver qué tramaba Tony —nunca antes había involucrado intencionalmente a nadie más en sus lecciones.

"¿Para ti? Siempre” bromeó Bucky, pero aun así se acercó a ver qué quería Tony.

"¿Te importaría ayudarme en una demostración?" Tony preguntó.

Bucky se frotó las manos. ¿Qué te parece, Sam? ¿Puedo vencerlo?

Sam se rio. "Todo lo que importa es que podría vencerlos a los dos".

Peter observó el intercambio con una pequeña sonrisa. No iba a decir nada, pero no creía que hubiera ninguno de los dos que pudiera tomar a Bucky en una pelea. El tipo estaba macizo. La única otra persona que Peter había visto que parecía más fuerte era Thor, pero ese hombre era una anomalía.

Peter se paró junto a Sam con los brazos cruzados mientras observaba a Bucky y Tony entrenar en la colchoneta. Estaban en un estudio dentro del gimnasio en el que Peter no había estado previamente.

"¿Qué provocó esto?" Sam le preguntó a Peter.

"No estoy seguro", admitió Peter. "Creo que está tratando de probarme que él no es viejo? Esa fue la impresión que tuve.” Peter sabía exactamente lo que Tony estaba tratando de probar, pero no iba a tratar de explicárselo a Sam.

Sam se rio. "Parece viejo, pero tiene algunos trucos bajo la manga. Bucky tampoco está mal"

Peter asintió vagamente pero no estuvo de acuerdo con el comentario de Sam. Tony era mayor, pero no lucía viejo en absoluto. Se volvió hacia Bucky y Tony, que se rodeaban con expresiones serias. Sin embargo, podía ver la diversión en ambos ojos.

Sin previo aviso, Bucky avanzió hacia Tony. Peter se estremeció, esperando que Tony cayera sobre su trasero ya que Bucky no se había estado conteniendo. En cambio, Tony esquivó el golpe y respondió con algunos gestos complicados que parecían bofetadas glorificadas. Peter no pudo evitar sonreír ante la complicada mezcla de brazos y piernas que se había convertido en Tony y Bucky. El estilo de lucha de Bucky era más agresivo y contundente, pero el de Tony era defensivo y reactivo.

Peter levantó las cejas sorprendido. "Maldición."

"Nunca subestimes a un chico pequeño", comentó Sam.

"No sé si es pequeño o si todos ustedes son ridículamente enormes", dijo Peter.

"Un poco de ambos." Sam sonrió.

Tony y Bucky lo continuaron durante unos minutos antes de que Tony cambiara de táctica y pusiera al hombre más grande en una llave imposible. Bucky golpeo el piso varias veces y Tony hizo show al saltar del suelo sin usar sus brazos. Luego extendió la mano para que Bucky la tomara.

Peter frunció el ceño cuando vio a Bucky agarrar la mano de Tony sin dudarlo y usarla para levantarse del piso. Una vez que Bucky estaba de pie, Tony chocó sus manos. Peter no podía creer que Tony hubiera hecho una demostración completa al pelear con Bucky solo para demostrarle que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar más de cien kilos de músculo. Bien, vale. Si Tony era tan inflexible acerca de ayudar a la gente a levantarse del piso, Peter podría permitirlo. Si terminaba lastimando la espalda de Tony no sería por falta de advertencia.

Bucky y Sam salieron juntos de la habitación para volver a sus deberes, si se consideraba que estar de pie mientras charlaban casualmente era un trabajo.

Tony salió de las alfombras y se plantó frente a Peter con los brazos cruzados. "Bien. ¿Qué te pareció?”

"Eres genial", felicitó Peter. "¿Qué tipo de pelea fue esa?"

"Un poco de Wing Chun", dijo Tony alegremente, "y algunos buenos golpes a la antigua".

"Tony, eso fue una locura", dijo Peter. El combate había sido impresionante de ver, no solo por la apariencia de Tony, sino también por su talento real.

"¿Dudaste de mí?" Tony sonrió de lado.

"Bueno, yo— tú estabas— no diría que _dudaba._ Simplemente no esperaba que patearas el culo a ese nivel".

"Lo tomaré como un cumplido", dijo Tony. "Un día te mostraré algunos movimientos, si estás interesado".

"No quiero que me des una paliza". Peter levantó las cejas. Si Tony podía derrotar a Bucky, entonces probablemente podría aniquilarlo.

"¿No lo haces?" Tony preguntó. "Es curioso, porque te golpeas a ti mismo todos los días... debe ser agotador".

"Ja, ja", bromeó Peter. “Lo entiendo, Tony. Eres fuerte y posiblemente puedas manejar ayudarme a levantarme del piso. Quizás. Tal vez."

"Estoy tentado de derribarte solo para probarlo".

Peter sonrió. "Tal vez en otro momento."

Tony le dijo que bien podrían terminar su estiramiento en esa habitación ya que ya estaban allí, por lo que Peter solo se recostó en el suelo.

Peter no rechazó la ayuda de Tony cuando se la ofreció por segunda vez. Tomó la mano de Tony mientras el hombre lo levantaba. Lo soltó tan pronto como estuvo estable, luego desvió la mirada. No era necesario que Tony viera la expresión de anhelo en su rostro, y no era necesario que Peter se tortura a sí mismo al imaginar que estaba cogidos de la mano por una razón distinta.

Miró a Tony discretamente para ver si se había lastimado la espalda o le había causado alguna molestia, pero tenía caminaba de manera normal.

"Gran sesión hoy, Pete", Tony lo felicitó.

"Por supuesto", estuvo de acuerdo Peter. No quería dejarlo así, ya que Tony no mencionó tener ninguna discusión en la oficina o cualquier tarea que debería comenzar, pero no tenía un gran repertorio de cosas que decir durante una pequeña charla.

“¿Algún plan especial para el fin de semana?” Peter lo intentó.

Tony miró a Peter con una expresión que no había visto anteriormente. "Ahora que lo mencionas, mi fin de semana se ve bastante sombrío, pero estoy seguro de que pensaré en algo que hacer".

Peter asintió con la cabeza. "Genial."

"¿Y tú, chico?" Tony preguntó. "¿Más tareas? ¿Youtube?"

Peter rio. "Si sabes. Más trabajo, pero ese no es realmente un plan especial". También necesitaba practicar un poco más en la guitarra ya que la banda de Midtown estaba aprendiendo una nueva pieza, pero dudaba que a Tony le importara eso.

Peter se dio cuenta de que probablemente no se veía mejor ahora con su camisa sudada. Suspiró, deseando poder verse tan bien como Tony. Ni siquiera se refería al físico delgado y capaz, sino los grandes ojos marrones y la mandíbula afilada. Tony destacaba tanto. Peter habría dicho que no era justo, pero tal vez lo era porque Tony obviamente había trabajado para verse así.

Tony aún le sonreía, pero no parecía que tuviera nada más que decir.

"Está bien, Tony. Te veo la proxima semana. Gracias por hoy."

"No, gracias a ti." Tony se pasó los dedos por la barba.

Peter se despidió y salió de la habitación. Había terminado la mitad de sus lecciones, pero no estaba tan emocionado de llegar al final como pensaba que lo estaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora:  
> 1\. Robert Downey Jr. practoca Wing Chun en la vida real, pensé que sería divertido agregarlo como referencia.
> 
> 2\. Mi forma de rectificar los golpes de mierda que le dieron a Tony en Civil War es dejándolo ganar contra Bucky aquí ;) una pequeña victoria, supongo... (*llora por Tony Stark*)


	13. Explicación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El turno del sábado de Peter en Delmar's y un vistazo al punto de vista de Tony.

Peter estaba de excelente humor cuando fue a trabajar el sábado, a pesar de lo temprano que era. Estaba de camino a pesar menos de 105 kg y se sentía seguro en su rutina. Estar en el trabajo ni siquiera era un problema porque él se negaba a fallar y revertir su progreso. Pesaba 107 y ese número solo iba hacia abajo. Aún se permitió su emparedado diario y Coca-Cola, pero eso era todo. No había tentación de alejarse de su dieta, y no había fantasía de correr a casa después de su turno y ahogar sus penas en su merienda —incluso si aún no le hubiera entregado todos sus bocadillos a Ned y MJ. No estaba de humor para esconderse y darse un atracón para castigarse a sí mismo.

Los sábados por la mañana generalmente eran lentos, excepto por los clientes habituales, pero la clientela aumentó alrededor de la hora del almuerzo cuando los transeúntes y los turistas se detuvieron para probar auténticos emparedados de Nueva York. Peter estaba feliz de hablar con ellos y recomendarles destinos turísticos menos conocidos. Mucha gente incluso le dio propina por sus útiles consejos.

Peter estaba limpiando los mostradores y arreglando los estantes antes de que terminara su turno cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. “Estoy contigo en un minuto”, gritó Peter. Dirigirse a los clientes era importante, no solo era bueno aumentar la hospitalidad, sino que Delmar dijo que se reducía el robo cuando la gente se sentía vista.

"Hola, ¿qué puedo darte?" Peter se dio cuenta a mitad de su pregunta que era Tony parado frente a él. "Tony! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Parecía demasiado ansioso, pero Tony no parecía irritado por eso. El hombre parecía feliz.

Tony sonrió de lado. "¿Estoy aquí por un gato?"

"Oh." Peter se sonrojó. Tenía sentido. Tony había dicho que le gustaría ver al gato alguna vez, no a él. "Sí, él está por aquí".

Peter salió de detrás del mostrador y llevó a Tony a la cama de Murph en la oficina.

"¿Qué tal eso?" Tony sonrió y se agachó para acariciar al gato. Murph inmediatamente comenzó a ronronear y se dio la vuelta para exponer su barriga. "Wow, que amigable", comentó Tony.

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Peter.

Peter observó con una sonrisa tonta mientras Tony le daba a Murph un masaje completo. Cambió su peso mientras esperaba que Tony dijera más. ¿De dónde venía el hombre? ¿A dónde se dirigía? Peter supuso que Tony estaba comenzando o terminando un turno si estaba en el vecindario. El gimnasio no estaba tan lejos. No sabía si Tony trabajaba los sábados o no. Había mencionado el día anterior que su fin de semana parecía sombrío.

"Entonces." Tony se volvió hacia Peter. "¿Qué tal tu día?"

"En realidad, muy bueno", dijo Peter. "Recibí muchas propinas".

"¿Propinas?" Tony cuestionó. "No sabía que las personas daban propina aquí".

“No mucho”, dijo Peter, “pero aquí vienen muchos turistas que quieren recomendaciones o indicaciones. Ese tipo de cosas."

Tony asintió con la cabeza.

Peter continuó: "Entonces, trato de enviarlos a lugares que puedan necesitar clientes. A veces la gente regresa y me agradece que les haya contado sobre lugares que no habrían notado. Oh", agregó Peter, "otras personas también nos recomiendan , así que es eh, sí, es una comunidad realmente estrecha. Uhm ". _Deja de hablar, cállate._

"Impresionante, Sr. Parker", dijo Tony con seriedad. “Suenas como si tuvieras una habilidad real para las relaciones públicas. Un amigable guía turístico del vecindario slash artista de sandwich”

"¿De Verdad? Yo—" Peter no tuvo tiempo de darle una respuesta completa a Tony porque la puerta volvió a sonar. "Oh demonios. Lo siento Tony. Un momento."

"No hay problema." Tony se encogió de hombros y siguió a Peter fuera de la oficina.

Peter sirvió al cliente lo más rápido posible, para que pudiera volver a su conversación con Tony. No podía creer que el hombre hubiera venido a verlo al trabajo. Incluso si fuera solo por el gato, todavía era muy amable de su parte. No tenía que hacer eso. Peter buscó a Tony a su alrededor, pero no pudo ver a dónde había ido el hombre. ¿Se había ido sin decir adiós?

"Tony, ¿sigues aquí?" Peter preguntó. No podía tener una vista clara de los estantes con los enlatados.

"Sip." Tony caminó hacia el mostrador con dos bebidas energéticas Monster.

Peter sonrió. "¿Y, qué tal el día? ¿Que piensas hacer?"

"Estoy de camino a una reunión, en realidad", respondió Tony. "Reunión de personal."

"¿Oh enserio?" Peter preguntó. "No sabía que tu jefe te obligaba a trabajar los fines de semana".

Tony se lamió los labios. "Sí, es un buen tipo, pero puede ser un verdadero explotador".

Tony agregó: "Sin embargo, eso nos da algo en común —ambos tenemos que trabajar un sábado".

Peter asintió con la cabeza. "Siento pena por nosotros". Pasó las bebidas energéticas de Tony por la caja registradora.

"Yo también."

"¿Quieres algo más?" Peter ofreció. “¿Una pajita para tus bebidas o una bolsa? ¿Una barra de proteína?”

"¿Qué recomiendas en cuanto a los sándwiches?"

"Uhh, ¿te gustan los pepinillos?"

Tony soltó una carcajada. "Sí."

"Está bien, bueno, te haré lo que me gusta si... ¿quieres?"

"Suena delicioso."

"Bueno." Peter sonrió radiante. Corrió a ponerse los guantes y comenzó a elaborar el emparedado más hermoso de su carrera.

"¿A qué hora sales?" Tony preguntó mientras Peter estaba de espaldas a él.

"2", respondió Peter por encima del hombro.

"Eso es en diez minutos".

Peter solo asintió, colocando el sándwich en papel encerado y envolviéndolo expertamente. Dibujó una cara sonriente en el papel con un Sharpie.

“¿Viene tu tía a buscarte?”

Peter sacudió la cabeza. "En realidad solo iba a caminar".

"Lástima, iba a ofrecerte un aventón", dijo Tony.

"Oh." Peter estaba dividido. "Eso sería increíble. Realmente lo aprecio, pero—”

"No quieres perder la oportunidad de caminar cuando estás de humor".

"Sí", admitió Peter. "¿Eso es estúpido?"

"No", respondió Tony. "Te estaba poniendo a prueba".

"¡No, no estabas!" Peter lo acusó.

"No, no lo estaba. Totalmente te habría llevado", admitió Tony.

"¿Tal vez tome tu oferta cuando llueva?" Peter sugirió torpemente. _Querida madre de dios. Solo está siendo amable. No puedes pedirle que te de un pase cuando llueva. Como si fuera a salir de su camino para recogerte._

"Trato", dijo Tony simplemente. "Tienes mi número."

Peter asintió temblorosamente.

"¿Cuanto es?" Tony incitó.

"¡Cierto! Cuatro dólares con treinta y dos centavos”

"¿Solo eso?" Tony cuestionó.

"Digamos que es el descuento para familiares y amigos", explicó Peter tímidamente. "Además, no sé si realmente te va a gustar, así que... no voy a hacerte pagar por ello".

“Muy bien, señor Parker. Lo tomaré." Tony deslizó un billete de veinte dólares por el mostrador.

Peter buscó el cambio.

"No te preocupes por eso". Tony saludó con la mano.

"¿Estás seguro?" Peter frunció el ceño. "Eso es mucho."

"Totalmente seguro".

"Está bien", estuvo de acuerdo Peter. “Que tengas un buen día, Tony. Gracias por venir ".

"Gracias, chico. Hasta la próxima." Tony guiñó un ojo y salió por la puerta.

Peter tardó unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que tenía los nudillos blancos al agarrar el mostrador. Su corazón latía con fuerza en sus oídos. _¿Qué mierda me pasa?_

"¿Quién era él?" Preguntó el señor Delmar.

Peter saltó. No había escuchado al hombre acercarse.

"Debe haber sido un amigo importante si lo trajiste a la oficina y le diste comida gratis".

“Lo siento, señor Delmar. Quería conocer a Murph. Puedo pagar—"

“Relajate, Mijo. No estás en problemas”

Peter exhaló aliviado.

El Sr. Delmar continuó: “Quiero saber quién es, al darte quince dólares de propina. Pensé que conocía a todos tus amigos”

"Mucha gente me da propina", respondió Peter. "Y él es nuevo. O algo así."

"¿Está bien?"

"Él es mi entrenador. En el gimnasio ", explicó Peter. "Realmente le gustan los gatos, así que le dije que viniera a ver a Murph".

"Oh sí, apuesto a que vino hasta aquí para ver un gato".

"¿Qué?"

“Peter, por favor. Ese hombre estaba coqueteando contigo”

"¿Me estabas espiando?" Peter se desvió.

"Si."

Peter suspiro. "Tony es así. Solo estaba siendo amable. Honestamente eso es todo. No sé por qué piensas que algo importante".

"Es bueno que seas ingenuo porque de todos modos es demasiado viejo para ti".

"Estoy sacando la basura ahora". Peter dijo.

El Sr. Delmar estaba delirando, sugiriendo que Tony estaba interesado en él románticamente. Peter se habría reído si no fuera tan ridículo.

"Tienes mi número’ ", el Sr. Delmar imitó a Tony. "Solo un amigo, mi trasero".

"Oh, Dios mío", protestó Peter. El Sr. Delmar era tan malo como Ned y MJ con las burlas.

Peter agradeció el camino a casa porque le dio tiempo para procesar la situación. Repitió las palabras que había intercambiado con Tony en su mente para asegurarse de que no se había avergonzado más de lo habitual. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más ridículas parecían las burlas del señor Delmar. Eso no era coqueteo. Tony siempre le hablaba así. Él hablaba así con todos.

Cuando Peter llegó a casa, decidió que no valía la pena analizar más la interacción. ¿Qué importaba? Era vergonzoso ponerse tan nervioso por nada. Independientemente de a quién Tony había venido a ver, o lo que había dicho, Peter estaba feliz de haber visto al hombre. Significaba algo para él que Tony hubiera cumplido su palabra. Peter lo dejó así.

#  *** 

Tony se puso las gafas de sol y subió a su automóvil con la bolsa plástica de Delmar’s en la mano. Tuvo que tomarse un momento para recuperarse después de abrir su bebida energética y tomar un sorbo. De alguna manera sabía mejor ya que Peter se la había vendido. El chico era tan encantador y Tony no podía recordar la última vez que alguien se había visto tan feliz de verlo.

No había estado bromeando cuando le dijo a Peter que tenía que asistir a una reunión de personal. Podría haber omitido algunos detalles, ya que era una reunión de almuerzo con Pepper, quien técnicamente era personal —si esa era una palabra apropiada para describir a la directora de operaciones de su negocio.

Su compañía, Stark LLC, no llegaba a la lista de las 500, pero tenía éxito y le ganaba más que suficiente dinero para llevar su estilo de vida deseado. Tony era dueño de la cadena de gimnasios Iron Fitness en Nueva York y buscaba expandirse a los estados cercanos. Los gimnasios solo eran una fuente de ingresos estables, pero su dinero en gran medida provenía de la compra de propiedades para revender o alquilar. Happy siempre bromeaba diciendo que Tony probablemente poseía más de Nueva York que nadie, y era definitivamente una exageración, pero estaba contento con lo que tenía y cualquier otra cosa que ganara era una ventaja.

Su propiedad más lucrativa era el Complejo Stark en el norte del estado donde hospedaba retiros anuales para sus empleados. Cuando no tenía a su propio personal allí, era un complejo vacacional de bienestar con un spa y otras comodidades que estaba reservado para los próximos dos años. A unas compañías les gustaba tener escapadas allí para construir lazos entre los empleados o dar incentivos de desempeño. A otras personas simplemente les gustaba ir para su propio deleite. Tony no discriminaba cuando se trataba de clientes; si podían pagar, eran bienvenidos.

Tony se dirigía a almorzar con Pepper para poder hablar sobre el próximo retiro de la compañía para todos los empleados de Stark LLC —Incluyendo al personal de Iron Fitness en cada sede y cualquier otra persona en su nómina. Aquellos que no pudieron o no quisieron venir recibían un bono y una bolsa de regalos en su lugar. Tony trató de ser lo más generoso posible con las personas que lo rodeaban, ya que el arduo trabajo de sus empleados era lo que mantenía la empresa en funcionamiento.

Había considerado simplemente decirle a Peter la verdad sobre su posición real en el gimnasio ahora que se estaban haciendo amigos, pero aún no sabía si era el momento adecuado ya que apenas había avanzado en mejorar la autoestima de Peter. Había una gran probabilidad de que si Peter descubría que Tony lo estaba entrenando por un acto de bondad en lugar de para ganarse la vida, rechazaría el gesto de Tony.

Tony realmente pensó que Peter ya se habría dado cuenta ya que usaba abiertamente sus chaquetas de marca para sus lecciones y porque no había estado en el gimnasio las pocas veces que Peter hacía ejercicio solo. Luego estaba el problema de que solo aparecía en el gimnasio después de Peter y luego se iba con Peter después de su entrenamiento. Si Peter notó que Tony trabajaba pocas horas, no lo había mencionado. También notó que Friday se había referido a él como Sr. Stark delante de Peter por error, ya que estaba tan acostumbrada a hacerlo. Tony tenía curiosidad por saber si Peter ignoraba las pistas, o simplemente las explicaba en su propia mente. Tendría que recordar preguntar después de que Peter se enterara.

Trabajar con Peter todos los martes y viernes no estaba obstaculizando seriamente su desempeño laboral ya que empleaba a un personal lo suficientemente grande y diverso como para cubrir todas las actividades, pero sí significaba que tenía que ajustar sus compromisos y posponer el trabajo hasta momentos en que no estaba ocupado entrenando.

Tony pensó que podría salirse con la suya, pero Pepper había notado que algo estaba sucediendo casi de inmediato.

Pepper primero lo acusó de tener un nuevo interés amoroso y luego le preguntó si su interés en la compañía estaba disminuyendo. Ella no le había dado más remedio que explicarle su relación con Peter Parker.

Le había dicho lo mínimo en cuanto explicó quién era Peter o cómo había sucedido todo. Todo lo que Tony había dicho era que tenía un nuevo compromiso con el cual lidiar en su horario. Pepper inmediatamente saltó a conclusiones y mencionó que lo último que querían para la reputación de Iron Fitness justo antes de una expansión era un caso de acoso. Siendo que Peter tenía 17 años, y que Tony técnicamente no tenía por qué entrenarlo.

Tony sabía que Pepper usaría este almuerzo como una oportunidad para acosarlo con más preguntas sobre Peter, pero no podía decir que le molestaba ya que entendía la renuencia de Pepper. Ella solo se preocupaba por él y la compañía, y estaba en su naturaleza querer tener información de todo sin importar a costas de lo que fuera. Además, a veces él mismo cuestionaba el acuerdo que había hecho con Peter. Tal vez hablar de ello con Pepper arrojaría algo de luz sobre sus propias decisiones.

Tony aún se sentía alegre de su encuentro con Peter cuando llegó a Manhattan. Las dos bebidas energéticas que había tomado en el camino también ayudaron.

"¿Por qué trajiste un sándwich a una reunión de almuerzo?" Pepper suspiró con exasperación.

Tony desenvolvió el emparedado que Peter había preparado para él y lo mordió. “Estos elegantes restaurantes que siempre eliges sirven porciones para bebés. Este es mi aperitivo”

Pepper sacudió la cabeza. “¿Y de dónde lo sacaste?

"Tineda Delmar’s".

"¿Por qué exactamente uno iría a Queens por un sándwich, solo para regresar a Manhattan inmediatamente después a una reunión de almuerzo?"

"Esa es una excelente pregunta", la felicitó Tony. No se había dado cuenta de que ella sabría que la tienda estaba en Queens. Maldición. "Tenía que conseguir bebidas energéticas".

"Cierto. Olvidé que no las venden aquí".

Tony asintió con la cabeza. "Está empezando a convertirse en un problema".

Pepper puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Fuiste a ver a ese niño, verdad?"

"Tal vez."

“Pensé que solo entrenabas dos días a la semana. Prometiste que eso sería todo—”

"Él estaba trabajando", explicó Tony. Tomó el último bocado de su emparedado y arrugó el papel, notando la cara sonriente que Peter había dibujado. "Le dije que vendría en algún momento para ver al gato de su jefe".

"Te das cuenta de que eso suena ridículo".

"¿Lo hace? ¿Suena ridículo?” Tony preguntó.

El humor de Pepper se deterioraba cada minuto. Odiaba que él evadiera la conversación.

"Bien." Tony sorbió su agua. "Tú ganas. Voy a—ew, esto es asqueroso. No puedo beber esto. Tiene gas".

Pepper se echó a reír. "¿Las burbujas no te dieron una pista?"

"Me distraes", Tony se quejó. Hizo un gesto al camarero quien luego quitó el vaso y lo reemplazó con un vaso gigante de refresco dietético. "Puedes traer más". Señaló el vaso.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" Pepper sonrió, tomando un trago de su vino.

"Como sea", continuó Tony. “No hay relación. El chico tiene 17 años, y todo lo que estoy haciendo es pasar tiempo con él dos veces por semana para ayudarlo a estar más saludable".

"En el gimnasio", agregó Tony. "Ya lo sabes".

Pepper frunció el ceño. “Ten paciencia conmigo mientras trato de entender toda la historia. Solo me has dado pedacitos. Entonces, conoces a un niño en el gimnasio por casualidad mientras estás allí haciendo un chequeo de rutina, decides comenzar a conducir a Queens dos veces por semana para entrenarlo personalmente cuando ese gimnasio ya está demasiado ocupado con entrenadores calificados, y ahora tú lo visitarás durante los fines de semana ".

"Es completamente real", respondió Tony. “Tiene una carpeta de ejercicios y todo. Ya hemos progresado. Todavía sé hacerlo después de todos estos años, Pep.”

"No entiendo la lógica". Pepper sacudió la cabeza. "Solo admite que estás saliendo con él".

"No lo estoy", argumentó Tony. Sacó su meñique delante de su pecho. "Lo juro."

"Si en realidad no lo estás haciendo, entonces parece que estás interesado, y si ese es el caso, ¿por qué hacer todo esto? Podrías haberlo invitado a salir a una cita de verdad".

Tony suspiro. ¿Cómo se suponía que se lo explicaría a Pepper? Explicarle que Peter era especial y alguien de quien quería saber más, y que si alguien lo invitara a salir, el chico probablemente pensaría que era una broma porque era muy inseguro y pesimista. Cómo explicar que ayudar a Peter a estar más sano y feliz era su prioridad y que valía más para él que el trabajo que estaba posponiendo.

“Porque se inscribió al gimnasio, no a una aplicación de citas. De cualquier forma, ¿no sería eso hostigamiento y contradeciría todo tu argumento?" Tony agregó.

Pepper alzó las cejas. "Buen punto." Dijo de mala gana.

"No sé, Pepper, salir con él no estaba en mi mente cuando lo conocí", admitió Tony. "No es así. Tiene cinco lecciones más". Tony se encogió de hombros. "¿Dos veces a la semana? Eso son dos semanas y media más. Es algo mínimo. Si pudiera ayudarlo a comenzar, inspirarlo de alguna forma. Probablemente tengamos un cliente de por vida".

Pepper tomó otro sorbo de su vino. "Claro. Como si yo realmente lo creyera".

"Ugh". Tony drenó la mitad de su refresco de un sorbo. “Me gusta, ¿de acuerdo? Es un chico genial. Y, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, realmente no tengo muchos cuando se trata de amigos".

La cara de Pepper se suavizó.

"Rhodey está fuera defendiendo personas en la capital, tú y Happy están juntos, todos los demás son parte de una pareja, y yo no sirvo para ser la tercera rueda".

"¿Qué pasa con Bruce o Bucky?", Reflexionó Pepper. "Te agradan mucho".

“Bucky es lo suficientemente difícil de tratar solo, ¿y con Steve? Es intolerable. Y Bruce es un buen tipo, pero es difícil hablar con él. Ambos están en Queens de todos modos", señaló Tony. "Al igual que Peter".

"No quiero poner el dedo en la llaga, pero solo porque no tienes amigos ... que veas a menudo, al menos. Esa no es excusa para inventarte una situación en la que puedas hacerte amigo de un adolescente. Especialmente no cuando estás en el trabajo”

Tony no se sentía fácilmente, pero eso dolía. "No es así. Todo el mundo necesita tener algún tipo de vínculo con su entrenador para que todo tenga éxito. No invente nada". Sabía que era mayor que Peter, pero ¿qué tenía eso que ver con algo? Ella lo hacía sonar como si estuviera arrastrándose por el gimnasio conseguir algo de Peter. Eso no era lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Lo siento, eso sonó más duro de lo que quise decir. Quise decir que tienes responsabilidades. Un negocio que manejar. Creo que hay mejores maneras de hacer crecer tu círculo social que rebajarte a entrenador personal ".

Tony se encogió de hombros. "Todo lo que dijiste es verdad. ¿Cómo puedo discutir?”

“¿Qué sacas de eso, entonces? Odiabas entrenar personas. Por eso te convertiste en propietario de una empresa".

Tony levantó las cejas. Entendía por qué Pepper estaba confundida, pero no apreciaba el interrogatorio. ¿Por qué todos necesitaban una disertación que explicara todas las razones por las que tomaba una decisión? Bucky también lo había interrogado. ¿Era realmente tan extraño que quisiera pasar tiempo con Peter?

"No estoy haciendo esto por mí. ¿Por qué lo haría? Todo lo que he conseguido es una charla de todos los miembros de mi personal y gastar más dinero en gasolina". Tony podía admitir para sí mismo que eso no era del todo cierto. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con Peter, pero si le decía eso a Pepper, ella probablemente explotaría.

Pepper asintió con la cabeza. "Eso es lo que quiero decir. Te está causando problemas, y no estoy negando que estoy siendo un poco agresiva al respecto. Solo quiero que seas abierto conmigo. Soy tu amiga, Tony".

"Peter necesita ayuda y yo quiero ayudarlo", dijo Tony. “Me alegra verlo progresar. Se lo merece, y fui a verlo a Queens porque me contó sobre un gato que su jefe tiene en la tienda, y quería asegurarme de que se mantuviera en su dieta en medio del trabajo. Eso es todo. No es lo nefasto que pretendes que sea".

“Tony, tus acciones afectan el negocio. Si esto se dirige al escándalo o la pérdida de productividad, necesito saberlo" Pepper empujó.

"No soy un perdedor desesperado que se aprovecha de los adolescentes. No hay escándalo, y de todos modos, tomar dos tardes para hacer esto dos veces a la semana difícilmente constituye una pérdida de productividad. Los gimnasios prácticamente corren solos.” Tony se reclinó en su asiento y se pasó una mano por la cara. Esta conversación lo estaba agotando.

Pepper consideró las palabras de Tony por un momento. "En serio solo tratas de ayudarlo, ¿verdad?"

"Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decir". Tony levantó las manos.

"Está bien, gracias por explicar".

Tony entrecerró los ojos. "¿Eso es todo? ¿Así como así?"

"Ya entiendo", dijo Pepper. "Eso es todo lo que quería. No se suponía que esto fuera un ataque".

“Necesitas trabajar en tu técnica, entonces. Dios. Deberías haber sido abogada ", comentó Tony. "Sentí que estaba a punto de estallar".

Pepper sonrió. “De todos modos, es solo por un par de semanas más. ¿Cierto?"

"Así es", acordó Tony. Él frunció el ceño. ¿Dos semanas más con el chico? Eso difícilmente podría ser suficiente.

"Iba a sugerir contratar a un nuevo asistente", dijo Pepper. "Tienes mucho en tu plato. Más de lo que me di cuenta, especialmente ahora con esto".

"No necesitamos más personas para hacer la misma cantidad de trabajo. Necesitamos más eficiencia. Tener que reunirse los sábados ya se está volviendo ridículo. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?” Tony cambió fácilmente la conversación y se enfocó en su trabajo ahora que Pepper dejaba de atacar su trasero por Peter.

"Eso es... justo", estuvo de acuerdo Pepper. "Puedo considerar reorganizar algunas cosas y tal vez podamos comenzar usar FaceTime para nuestras reuniones".

"No, si no tuviéramos las reuniones del almuerzo, no te vería en absoluto", admitió Tony.

Pepper frunció el ceño. “Ven a cenar entonces. Cada vez que te invitamos, dices que estás ocupado".

Tony se rio entre dientes. "Bien. Iré, pero no hablaré de trabajo".

Pepper hizo una mueca. "Lo intentaré."

"Eso es todo lo que puedo pedir".

"Entonces", dijo Pepper. "¿Cómo van las cosas con el chico? ¿Es... gratificante?"

"Oh, definitivamente. Aprende rápido. Lo intenta mucho".

Pepper asintió cortésmente.

"¿De verdad crees que es tan raro ser su amigo?" Tony preguntó después de un momento.

Pepper parecía sorprendida por su vulnerabilidad.

"No lo sé, Tony. Si es como tú dices, y no tienes ningún motivo oculto, entonces tal vez sea un poc ... poco convencional, pero no raro".

Tony resopló.

"Lamento haberme alterado tanto", dijo Pepper. "Simplemente no parecía muy tu estilo que hicieras algo así, pensé que tal vez algo más estaba sucediendo. Obviamente estaba equivocada".

"Obviamente", repitió Tony. Trató de no mostrarlo en su rostro, pero no fue agradable escuchar no parecía su estilo salir de su rutina para ayudar a alguien. ¿Pepper realmente creía que era un pedazo de mierda? Pensó en la sonrisa de Peter cuando lo vio en el mostrador. No es de extrañar que se llevara tan bien con el chico; Peter no veía más que lo bueno en él. Y, en lo que concierne a Tony, no veía nada más que lo mejor de Peter. ¿Por qué no podían ser amigos al menos? No había nada malo con eso.

Apenas podía esperar hasta el martes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Edité, revisé, reescribí y cambié este capítulo toneladas de veces porque no sentía que estaba transmitiendo todo lo que quería. Espero haberlo hecho bien esta vez, incluso con el montón de información al principio del POV de Tony y un poco de angst al final. Tony necesita a Peter tanto como Peter lo necesita a él, y como Kronk diría, "Oh sí, todo esta tomando forma".


	14. Conversación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La séptima sesión. Peter y Tony se conocen un poco más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora: Muchas gracias por sus amables palabras y los kudos, y gracias si sigues silenciosamente esta historia. xx

Durante el resto del fin de semana y todo el lunes y martes, Peter se preguntó si su sesión con Tony sería incómoda debido a la visita del sábado a Delmar’s. Era tan inepto socialmente que realmente le preocupaba pensar en mencionarlo. ¿Debería decir algo? ¿Pregúntarle a Tony qué le pareció el lugar o el sándwich?. _Oh Dios, ¿y si no le gustó? Probablemente tenía demasiados pepinillos. Estúpido._

El dilema preocupó aún más a Peter cuando recordó cómo el Sr. Delmar lo había molestado con Tony. Consideró contarle a Tony sobre la ridícula sugerencia del viejo , tal vez burlándose de sí mismo, como: "¿Puedes creer que el Sr. Delmar pensó que estabas coqueteando conmigo? Traté de corregirlo, pero él insistió. Incluso dijo que eras demasiado viejo para mí. ¿No es gracioso?”

Sin embargo, Peter decidió no hacerlo. En absoluto. No quiso mencionar el encuentro, y definitivamente no quiso mencionar las opiniones del Sr. Delmar. Si tuviera que ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de Tony o escuchar que estaba de acuerdo con lo ridículo que era, probablemente no se recuperaría.

# ***

Tony tenía otra chaqueta con Gs entrelazadas. Peter estaba seguro de que el patrón significaba que era Gucci de lo poco que sabía de moda, pero no tenía sentido que un entrenador personal pudiera permitirse ese tipo de cosas a menos que recibiera ingresos de algún otro lado. Peter sonrió al pensar en Tony como un influencer en instagram o algo así. Tal vez la chaqueta de Gucci la recibió de patrocinar alguna marca, o podría era una imitación. No sabía cómo diferenciar.

"Bonita chaqueta", comentó Peter sobre todo por algo que decir. También en parte para ver si Tony explicaba cómo lo consiguió.

"Oh, esta cosa vieja?" Tony guiñó un ojo. "Tu atuendo tampoco está mal".

Peter ni siquiera se dignó a responder el comentario. Sus joggers de Wal-Mart y su camisa "Find x" no le estaban haciendo ningún favor.

"Esa camisa es tierna", agregó Tony.

Peter ignoró el cumplido excepto para hacerle una mueca al hombre. Estaba seguro de que Tony solo estaba tratando de ser amable. En la tienda, sus opciones estaban entre la camisa con el chiste de geometría, o una con una pizza dividida debajo de un Hombre de Vitruvio. Se había ido por el gráfico de geometría ya que usar ropa con comida no era una buena idea para él. Dicho esto, su camisa Find x tampoco era una buena idea porque era blanca. Prefería el negro, pero sus opciones estaban limitadas por su tamaño, por lo que no había tenido mucho que decir al respecto. Los estantes de descuento no estaban llenos de opciones.

"¿Hay alguna novedad o revelación impactante desde nuestra última lección que quieras compartir conmigo, o quieres entrar directamente en el pesaje?"

"Esa es una pregunta muy interesante, y me alegro de que la hayas planteado". Peter comenzó a hablar serio. "El principal problema con la situación es que hay varias implicaciones a considerar". Peter hizo su mejor imitación de la respuesta de político. No es como si Tony supiera de qué demonios estaba hablando. Peter sacudió la cabeza y reemplazó su expresión seria con una sonrisa.

Tony le devolvió la sonrisa, luciendo divertido como siempre.

“Supongo que bien podríamos comenzar. Demorarnos no va a cambiar el número", decidió Peter.

"Te he enseñado muy bien".

"Solo perdí una libra". Peter bajó la cabeza miserablemente. No quería enfrentarse a Tony. Después de todo el ejercicio y el conteo de calorías, ¿esto es lo que tenía que mostrar? "Esto es patético", se quejó Peter. "Voy a ser gordo y asqueroso para siempre".

_Que humillante._

"Simplemente te detendré allí", argumentó Tony. "Dejé que tu mueca se mantenga, pero eso es suficiente".

Peter se bajó de la balanza y comenzó a ponerse los zapatos. "¿Qué?" Miró a Tony, desafiándolo.

"No voy a sentarme y escuchar como te insultas", explicó Tony. "Eso me enoja. Estás trabajando duro, tratando de hacer un cambio, y lo estás haciendo lo mejor posible. Si alguien más te llamara gordo o patético, les rompería la cara y tampoco voy a dejar que lo digas. ¿Entendido?"

Peter se cruzó de brazos. "Pero no digo nada que no sea cierto. Soy grande. Es solo un hecho empírico ".

"¿Si? Bien por ti." Tony sacudió la cabeza. "Eres empíricamente terco. Permíteme contarte un pequeño secreto, chico. Perder peso no hace desaparecer el odio hacia uno mismo. ¿Por qué crees que las personas con anorexia dejan de comer incluso cuando son piel y huesos? Ya son suficientemente delgadas, ¿no? No se trata solo del número en la báscula".

Peter quería discutir, pero no sabía qué decir.

"Una vez que no seas ‘grande’,", continuó Tony," ¿qué crees que sucederá? ¿Alcanzarás un número mágico y de repente todo es felicidad y arco iris? Encontrarás nuevas razones para odiarte a ti mismo. Créeme Pete. Tienes que cambiar tu forma de pensar, arreglar tu perspectiva sesgada e intentar al menos gustarte a ti mismo, o perder peso no va a hacer nada".

"Es fácil para ti decirlo", no estuvo de acuerdo Peter. "Nunca has sido así. No sabes lo que es caminar por el pasillo y ver el asco en la cara de todos. Ir a comprar ropa y saber que si el tamaño más grande no te queda bien, está jodido. ¡O lo que es pagar extra por ropa de la sección Big & Tall cuando ni siquiera eres alto!" Sabía que perder peso no arreglaría todo, pero era un buen comienzo.

Tony frunció el ceño. "No, pero al menos no tienes una enfermedad incurable o una enfermedad fuera de tu control. Tiene sobrepeso, puede deshacerlo y lo está logrando. Perdiste una libra desde la semana pasada, y si mis cálculos son correctos, eso es más que cero".

Peter apretó los labios. "Bien." Estaba harto de discutir. Perder el tiempo peleando con Tony no lo llevaría a ninguna parte.

"Bien, ¿qué?" Tony presionó.

"Me alegro de haber perdido una libra y... me gustaría seguir adelante". Ugh, si había algo que Peter odiaba, era ceder en una discusión, pero perder la discusión no lo ayudaría a ganar a largo plazo. No tenía que gustarle lo que Tony decía para entenderlo.

"Oh gracias".

"No me presiones, Tony", dijo Peter. "No me vas a curar en un día y definitivamente no lo lograras si me gritas".

Tony levantó las cejas e inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante. "No estaba gritando".

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. "Lo que sea que te permita dormir por la noche".

"¿Dormir? No he oido de eso en años ".

Peter río. Supuso que Tony tenía razón, pero era irritante ser regañado. Cada vez que hacía bromas sobre ser gordo Ned y MJ solo se reían. May solo ponía algo de lastima en su expresión y acariciaba sus hombros, o tal vez le decía que fuera positivo. Nunca antes le habían reñido por como se trataba. Era un concepto extraño. ¿Tony se preocupaba lo suficiente como para evitar que se insultara? Quizás él tenía un punto. Ser grosero consigo mismo no lo haría perder más peso o ser más feliz —si lo hiciera, ciertamente ya habría funcionado.

Peter se movió la camisa, sintiéndose un poco culpable por ponerse nervioso con Tony. Esperaba que Tony no estuviera demasiado molesto con él.

"Por cierto, el sándwich que me preparaste el sábado estaba exquisito", felicitó Tony.

Peter no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al escuchar eso ya que se había estado preguntando al respecto. "¿No había demasiados pepinillos?"

La expresión de Tony se volvió juguetona. "No, pero si hubiera más, tendría que empezar a llamarte Peter Conservas".

Peter frunció el ceño por un momento antes de entender a qué se refería Tony.

"Las conservas y los pepinillos encurtidos no son lo mismo", argumentó Peter.

"Semántica." Tony saludó con la mano.

Después, Tony tomó sus medidas y señaló con aire de suficiencia que era más pequeño que la semana anterior.

"Mira, la escala no es lo único que importa. Tu peso puede estancarse, pero la cinta métrica puede ayudarte a ver el progreso”.

"Considerame iluminado, felicidades", dijo Peter. Sonaba sarcástico, pero estaba de acuerdo. Simplemente no podía evitar ser sarcástico con Tony ya que compartían el mismo sentido del humor.

"Hay que hacer una broma aquí", fue todo lo que dijo Tony.

Peter sonrió. Pensó que sabía a qué se refería Tony. Le había dicho vagamente a Tony que era bi y no habían vuelto a hablar de eso. Todavía se preguntaba que era Tony, incluso si no se permitía tener un crush. El hombre parecía tranquilo con todos sus compañeros de trabajo y sus novios, por lo que al menos era partidario de las diferentes sexualidades, pero Peter no sabía si decía algo sobre la orientación de Tony. Lo ignoró junto con todas las otras preguntas que estaba demasiado asustado para hacer.

# ***

Para cuando llegaron a la parte de entrenamiento de su sesión, ya eran las 6, Tony trabajó con él hasta las 7, para que pudiera tener una hora completa de ejercicio, y luego se encontraron nuevamente en la oficina para hablar de sus tareas. Peter no salió del gimnasio hasta casi las 8.

“¿Viene tu tía a buscarte?”

"No, voy a caminar de nuevo", respondió Peter. "Ella está en un gimnasio distinto con sus amigas del trabajo esta noche".

"¿Qué gimnasio?"

"El Iron Fitness de Richmond Hill", explicó Peter. "Se suponía que debía inscribirse conmigo aquí porque está más cerca de nuestro apartamento, pero sus amigas querían el otro".

"Te abandonaron, ¿eh?"

Peter rio. "Está bien, ella no tiene muchos amigos y nos vemos lo suficiente en casa. Probablemente sea bueno que lo hagamos por separado. Ya sabes, para no ser tan codependientes”

Tony asintió. "Iba a decir que si ella es miembro de Iron Fitness, puede ingresar a cualquier sede, y podría entrenar aquí contigo, o unirse a nosotros en una sesión".

"Oh", dijo Peter. "Sí, no lo sé. Quizás alguna vez." Peter pensó en cómo Tony había comentado sobre la encantadora voz de May la primera noche que ella lo recogió y ahora estaba preguntando por ella otra vez. Peter ya podía imaginarse cuál era el tipo de Tony.

"Vamos, caminaré a casa contigo", sugirió Tony. “Ya que tienes aversión a que te lleve en el auto. Digamos que es un consenso.

Peter frunció el ceño ante la acusación. No tenía aversión al auto, si lo tuviera, tal vez no tendría tanto sobrepeso, simplemente se sentía culpable al aceptar la oferta de Tony.

"¿Estás seguro?” Peter pensó en cómo le había pedido a Tony que lo llevará a su casa si llovía cuando estaba en el trabajo. No le importaba cambiarlo por una caminata.

"No ofrezco cosas a menos que esté seguro. Vamos, Pete".

# ***

El camino desde el gimnasio hasta su apartamento no duraba más de veinte minutos, pero Peter nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con Tony antes, así que se sintió eterno. Era agradable que Tony no lo apresurara para mantener sus sesiones exactamente a una hora. Tony obviamente se preocupaba por su trabajo lo cual Peter admiraba. Peter hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Tony cómo podía dejar su trabajo a mitad de su turno para ir a caminar. Esperaba que Tony no estuviera usando su descanso para esto. Otra cosa para agregar a la pila de cosas que lo hicieron sentir culpable.

"¿Cómo va la escuela?" Tony preguntó.

Peter rio. "¿Es que a todos los adultos les dicen que preguntas hacer cuando hablan con alguien menor de 25?"

"Sí, sabelotodo".

"Está bien", respondió Peter. "No lo sé. La escuela es la escuela ".

"Te graduarás en un par de meses, ¿no?"

"Sí", suspiró Peter.

"Entonces, ¿algún plan?"

Peter agachó la cabeza. "No es nada impresionante".

"No te pedí que me impresionaras".

"Ya fui aceptado con antelación por la Universidad de Nueva York", explicó Peter.

"Hmm. Eso me suena impresionante. ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?"

Peter dudó. "Estoy pensando en pedir un plazo, por lo que entrar realmente no importa".

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé", admitió Peter. "Creo que no me siento listo para la universidad. No tengo idea de qué estudiar”

"¿En qué eres bueno?"

"¿Es malo decirlo en todo?" Su autoestima no era tan sesgada como Tony lo había acusado de ser. Podía admitir sus fortalezas, o fortaleza, más bien. El colegio.

Tony rio. "Eres el mejor."

Peter no respondió.

"No lo tomes a mal", dijo Tony, "pero ¿es el dinero el problema?"

Peter levantó las cejas. "Honestamente, sí. En parte sí, pero me ofrecieron algunas becas. Aún así, tendría que tomar más horas en Delmar's, o encontrar un segundo trabajo y pensar en encontrar un apartamento en la ciudad... es mucho cuando lo sumas".

Tony asintió reconociendo sus preocupaciones, pero no dijo nada.

"Es por eso que quiero estar absolutamente seguro de lo que quiero entrar antes de ocuparme de todos los problemas. Y sí, aplazar requiere algo de papeleo, pero no lo sé. Todavía estoy pensando en todas mis opciones".

"Es justo."

Peter no sabía si debía decir más, pero Tony era un buen oyente y no lo había atacado diciendo que era estúpido por postergar el semestre como todos los demás. Incluso Ned y MJ pensaron que estaba loco al pensar en no ir a la universidad con sus calificaciones y becas.

“Además, ya sabes. No quiero ir a la universidad con este peso, y sé lo que vas a decir, así que no lo hagas. Es solo la verdad. Sé que no tengo que poner mi vida en pausa hasta que pierda peso. Lo entiendo. He escuchado eso antes".

"Iba a decir que es un área un poco gris", comenzó Tony. "Sé que esto va más allá de que no te guste cómo te ves. Tu bienestar mental es una preocupación válida y si eres miserable mientras intentas entender si es por tu peso o lo que sea, no te hará mucho bien ir a la universidad. Hay una diferencia entre salir de tu zona de confort y torturarte a ti mismo".

Peter asintió. Estaba tan feliz que Tony entendiera que no era tan simple como "esforzarse" porque sí.

"Pensé en las clases en línea, pero no estoy tan seguro. Si quisiera aprender en línea, simplemente leería Wikipedia".

"Solo tienes que seguir tus instintos, chico", dijo Tony. "Si eres tan inteligente como creo que eres, entonces tu decisión de no ir a la universidad de inmediato es probablemente acertada. Toma la decisión que sea mejor para ti y será más que suficiente".

Peter le sonrió a Tony. "¿No me vas a dar un sermón sobre cómo puedo hacer lo que sea que me proponga y que estaría loco por posponer mi educación?"

"Las universidades no van a ninguna parte y nunca eres demasiado viejo para que te quiten tu dinero".

Peter se rió de eso.

"Tomarás la decisión correcta, Pete. Estoy seguro de ello."

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo? No tienes que responder" Tony agregó antes de que Peter pudiera decir algo más.

Los ojos de Peter se dirigieron a Tony. Se le revolvió el estómago. Odiaba cuando la gente decía cosas como "¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" O "necesito hablar contigo".

"Uhh, claro. Si."

"¿Por qué vives con tu tía?"

"Oh", dijo Peter, aliviado. "Eso está bien."

Tony esperó.

"Mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño, así que mi tía y mi tío me cuidaron, no es gran cosa". Peter se encogió de hombros. "Entonces Ben falleció hace unos años, así que ahora solo somos May y yo".

"Mierda", dijo Tony. "Eso apesta".

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Peter. "Lo hace."

"Soy viejo, así que probablemente no sea tan raro para ti descubrir que mis padres también están muertos. Tenía casi tu edad.

"Lo siento", dijo Peter. "Es horrible sin importar tu edad".

"Sí", reflexionó Tony.

Peter pensó que Tony parecía querer decir algo más, pero no lo hizo.

Después de un momento, Tony le dio un codazo a Peter. “Basta de esta triste charla, como sea. ¿Quién lo mencionó? Dios mío"

"Hmm. Sí, ¿quien fue? ”, dijo Peter. Estaba contento de que Tony no hubiera utilizado sus desafortunado pasado para comenzar una conversación sobre la alimentación emocional. Tener padres muertos no lo hacía querer comer en exceso. Era su pobre autocontrol más que cualquier otra cosa. No iba a culpar a nadie más de lo que era su falta.

Tony y Peter caminaron unos minutos más hasta detenerse frente al edificio de Peter.

"Te diría que entraras, pero el lugar es un desastre", admitió Peter. No creía que a Tony le importara, pero aún así era vergonzoso. Además, no podía imaginar estar solo con Tony en su pequeño departamento. Encontraría una manera de volverlo todo incómodo. De todos modos dudaba que Tony estuviera realmente interesado en un tour.

"Está bien. En otra ocasión ”, dijo Tony. "Muéstrame tu ventana desde aquí".

Peter sonrió y señaló. "Estamos en el séptimo piso".

"¿No es de buena suerte?"

Peter miró a Tony. Tal vez no le estaba yendo tan bien en eso de que no le gustara Tony. Era increíblemente difícil no dejarse enamorar. Tony era excepcional. Era talentoso, inteligente y atractivo, claro, pero más que eso, a Peter le gustaba la forma en que Tony lo hacía sentir. Él era comprensivo y alentador, nunca crítico.

"Gracias por acompañarme a casa", dijo Peter tímidamente. "Es bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar".

"Sí, en cualquier momento", dijo Tony. "No puedes negarte a… sesiones de terapia gratis con esta economía".

Peter se rio de nuevo. "Te veo el viernes."

"Hasta entonces."

Peter abrió la puerta principal y entró en el edificio. Miró hacia atrás para ver a Tony alejarse, pero todavía estaba de pie en la acera. Peter se sonrojó y se despidió.

Tony le devolvió el gesto y se fue.

# ***

Peter limpió su habitación mientras esperaba que May llegara a casa del gimnasio. Al Imaginar mostrándole a Tony su departamento en el estado actual se había inspirado a organizar parte del caos: la ropa en su armario, muchas tareas viejas, los proyectos de LEGO en curso y partes de computadoras. Había perdido 2.5 kilos hasta el momento, y por mucho que quisiera comenzar a examinar su guardarropa para deshacerse de las piezas de mayor tamaño, tenía que conformarse con acomodarlas en el armario. No había llegado a ese punto aún.

Una vez que la ropa estaba fuera del piso, la habitación parecía casi habitable. Tony había incluido la sugerencia de que Peter limpiara su habitación en la lista de estrategias para evitar atracones, y no había visto cómo eso podría evitar que comiera, pero ahora lo entendía. La limpieza era relajante y le hacía sentir que tenía el control al tomar decisiones —dónde colgar esta camisa, si reciclar este pedazo de papel, cuántos libros en su escritorio eran demasiados.

May se asomó por la puerta para saludar cuando llegó a casa. “Wow, Pete. Se ve genial aquí".

"Gracias", dijo Peter. "En realidad no tenía nada que hacer después del gimnasio, así que comencé con esto".

May sonrió. "¿A qué hora volviste?"

"Uhh". Peter pensó. "Creo que alrededor de las 8:30?"

"¿Por qué tan tarde?"

"Hoy era día de pesarse, y luego Tony tenía mucha tarea que revisar, y para cuando me duché y me reuní con él, después caminamos hasta aquí... No lo sé. Solo me tomó un tiempo”

"¿Caminó a casa contigo?"

"Sí", dijo Peter. "Es como tú. Preocupado por mí caminando solo por la noche. Además, creo que esperaba verte”

La cara de May se arrugó. "¿Disculpa?"

“Me preguntó si vendrías a recogerme, y cuando dije que también estabas en el gimnasio, dijo que tal vez podrías entrenar con nosotros en algún momento. Luego se ofreció a caminar conmigo. Probablemente porque no podría volver a hablar contigo por la ventanilla del coche". Peter estaba tratando de burlarse, pero no dio en el blanco.

May inclinó la cabeza. "¿Cómo dedujiste que le gusto de todo eso?"

“Antes, cuando se conocieron. Dijo que tenías una voz encantadora”. Peter se encogió de hombros. "Es obvio."

“Peter, cariño. Tú—” May sacudió la cabeza. “En primer lugar, no le gusto. Estaba siendo cortés al preguntarte sobre las personas en tu vida, y dijo que probablemente tenía una voz encantadora por teléfono. Era una broma. En segundo lugar, si él me quisiera, sería extraño porque no me conoce y no estoy buscando a nadie. En tercer lugar, no te haría eso".

Peter frunció el ceño. "¿Hacerme qué?"

"Te gusta Tony", explicó May.

Peter fue a protestar, pero May volvió a hablar. "Incluso si no lo admites".

Peter sintió que la molestia le pinchaba la piel. Tomó un respiro antes de responder, considerando las palabras de May. Se había dicho a sí mismo que no dejaría que esto sucediera, que se protegería y no tendría ideas exageradas. Falsas esperanzas. A Tony Stark nunca le gustaría como algo más que un cliente y tal vez como amigo si tuviera suerte.

"No es nada", respondió Peter. "Él es, ya sabes, mucho mayor que yo. Ni siquiera sé si está soltero, como sea, y es solo un crush, o lo que sea. Ya sabes. Se irá". El hecho de que tuvieran un par de cosas en común no significaba que no tuvieran varias diferencias.

May sonrió sin mostrar ningún diente. "Si alguna vez quieres hablar de eso conmigo, puedes hacerlo".

"Sí, tal vez", aceptó Peter. “Pero en serio May. No es nada. Una vez que nuestras lecciones se detengan, probablemente ni siquiera hablemos. Como dijiste. Él es simplemente cortés".

May no dijo nada por un momento. "Está bien, bueno, te dejaré con tu limpieza. ¿Quieres que te haga algo de comer? Sé que es tarde, pero—”

"No, está bien, pero gracias. Tal vez podamos salir mañana después de que hayas terminado en el trabajo".

"Si." May se animó. "Seguro. Salgo a las 5. Te recogeré aquí y podemos salir".

"Perfecto."

Una vez que May cerró la puerta, Peter continuó limpiando. Echó un vistazo a su cajón de bocadillos vacío y apretó los labios. Estaba agradecido de haber tenido la previsión de sacarlo de su habitación, pero incluso si no lo hubiera hecho, podía sentir que esta vez no se habría detenido de tomar algunos. Estaba cansado de correr por comida cada vez que tenía que lidiar con una emoción incómoda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Creo que este es mi capítulo favorito hasta el momento. :)
> 
> Oh también puede buscar la camisa que usó Peter como "Find x T-shirt" y se hacen una idea :)


	15. Validación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octava y novena sesión de Peter con Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subí dos capítulos hoy, fíjate si el anterior ya lo leíste :)

Peter estaba contento sentado en frente de May en el restaurante de shawarma. Tener el plan previo de comer fuera en lugar de ser tomado por sorpresa por una invitación o en el calor de un momento de antojo era relajante para Peter. Ya había anticipado qué comida pediría y cuántas calorías se permitiría. Eso eliminó la ansiedad y el miedo a lo desconocido.

Tony había sugerido que siempre dejará un margen de maniobra para ocasiones especiales o simplemente por el placer de hacerlo. Si necesitaba comer 2000 calorías para perder medio kilo por semana, y si necesitaba comer 2450 para mantener su peso actual, entonces no había problema con comer en ese rango, especialmente combinando el ejercicio. Más de 2000 no era "arruinar su dieta"; estaba disminuyendo su déficit. Del mismo modo, comer 2450 no obstaculizaría su progreso, pero en realidad haría que su objetivo fuera más alcanzable, ya que no era tan restrictivo. Y, si comía de más por alguna razón, sabía que no tenía que desquiciarse y consumir 10,000 calorías solo para que valiera la pena. Se levantaría y volvería a encaminarse sin entrar en el ciclo de atracón-culpa-restricción.

“Háblame, Peter. Estás callado" May lo miró con ojos esperanzados.

Peter se encogió de hombros. Siempre estaba tranquilo mientras comía, y además, no había mucho que decir sobre su vida, ya que estaba seguro de que probablemente no querría saber nada sobre la escuela, y cada vez que mencionaba a Tony o el gimnasio ella actuaba extraño. Peter no se consideraba una persona reservada, pero era selectivo con lo que compartía con May porque la mayoría de las cosas la estresaban. Finalmente admitir que estaba considerando aplazar la universidad no había salido bien, y contarle que Tony lo acompañó a su casa había resultado en una conversación incómoda. No podía imaginar si ella se enteraba de sus cortes o de la gravedad de su odio hacia sí mismo. Ambos se la pasaban preocupados por decir lo correcto en un intento de evitar herir los sentimientos del otro; una vez que los temas que molestarían a Peter eran eliminados del repertorio de conversaciones de May, y una vez que las cosas que molestarían a May eran descartadas por Peter, quedaba muy poco de qué hablar.

"No sé", trató Peter. "¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Cómo te va con la gente con la que trabajas?"

May se rio. "Es asombroso."

Peter asintió con la cabeza. Que agradable.

"¿Has probado el yoga con Tony?"

"No", respondió Peter. "No sé si quiero tomar alguna clase. Al menos no todavía."

"Tal vez después de que tus clases con él hayan terminado, puedes venir conmigo y las chicas".

Peter levantó las cejas. Tony había mencionado que su membresía servía en todas las sedes y solo había considerado la idea de que May fuera a la suya, no al revés. No estaba seguro de si quería ir a un gimnasio diferente. No solo porque le gustaba sentirse autónomo, sino también porque sentía cierta lealtad hacia el gimnasio en el que había comenzado y hacia las personas que lo habían recibido desde el principio. Incluso una vez que sus lecciones con Tony terminarán, si continuaba yendo al Iron Fitness en Forrest Hills, al menos tenía la oportunidad de verlo de vez en cuando.

"Es una idea", dijo Peter. "Me gustan las personas en la mi sede, así que no sé si quiero cambiarme".

"Bien", dijo May. "Está bien... ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre ellos?"

"Bueno, ahí está Bucky. Es agradable y tiene un brazo de metal ".

May le dio a Peter la reacción de sorpresa que esperaba. “¿Un brazo de metal? Estás bromeando".

"No." Peter sacudió la cabeza. "Se ve tan rudo".

"Wow."

"Y también Thor que es... algo difícil de explicar". Peter torció los labios hacia un lado mientras pensaba. "Es como más de 1.90m, enorme y británico, pero también es uno de los tipos más agradables que he conocido".

May sonrió.

"¿Alguien genial en tu gimnasio?" Peter se preguntó.

“Solo la instructora de yoga. Durante la clase literalmente hace que todos se duerman". May sacudió la cabeza maravillada. "Juro que es como si hipnotizara o algo así".

"Hmm".

Peter registró todo lo que comió en la aplicación de notas de su teléfono, para poder ingresarlo en su diario más tarde. Después de algunas semanas de conteo, todavía estaba satisfecho con hacerlo en papel. Peter tenía los valores calóricos de su déficit y mantenimiento en la cabeza, y estaba mejorando en el conteo de calorías, por lo que decidir que lo dejaría satisfecho y dentro del limite era simple.

Toda la cena estuvo bien y se lo pasó bien con May, pero vio lo fácil que era volver a sus viejos hábitos. Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando comenzó a tomar la comida que quedaba en el plato de May. Algunos bocados de falafel y pita, y algunas papas fritas. Cesó su movimiento y un sonrojo se deslizó por su cuello y cara. Estaba contento de que May no hubiera estado mirando, pero aún así era vergonzoso para él.

Observó la comida y se dio cuenta de que habría agregado cerca de 150 calorías adicionales a su total para la cena. Peter frunció el ceño cuando consideró cuántas calorías adicionales había consumido a lo largo de los años con solo comerse lo que los demás dejaban. Después de que ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente, supo que no corría peligro de comerselo. No estaba necesariamente disgustado por lo que había hecho, pero el reconocimiento de sus decisiones previas y las consecuencias de ceder al capricho lo hicieron sentir decepcionado de no haber buscado ayuda antes.

Se alegró cuando el mesero vino a quitarles los platos porque ya no tendría que ver la comida.

"¿Como estuvo todo?" El hombre preguntó, mirando fijamente a May.

"Maravilloso, gracias."

"Bien"

Peter arrugó la nariz cuando el chico no se fue y preguntó si May quería postre de la casa. Intentó no ofenderse porque no se le preguntó.

"A donde quiera que vayamos", suspiró Peter. "¿Cómo haces eso?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Siempre te coquetean". Peter se sonrojó. "Incluso—" _Incluso a Tony le gustas después de hablarte solo una vez._

"No lo sé, Peter". May se movió en su silla. "Desearía que no lo hicieran. Me incomoda".

Peter no dijo nada. No era como si estuviera enojado con May, pero le dolió sentir que confirmaban que era indeseable. Nadie le coqueteaba nunca.

Abstenerse de terminar con el plato de May se sintió como una victoria aún mayor después de ese golpe.

#  *** 

Peter sintió que algo había hecho click después de su caminata a casa con Tony luego de la lección del martes. Era desafortunado ya que se estaban acercando al final de su tiempo juntos, pero Peter finalmente estaba siguiendo el ritmo de su rutina dentro y fuera del gimnasio, y se sentía más cómodo con Tony. Todavía estaba cohibido frente al hombre, pero cada vez era más fácil dejarlo ir, ya que Tony ni siquiera había estado cerca de romper su confianza.

Peter descubrió que se concentraba menos en sus expresiones faciales y ángulos, y más en su técnica y forma. Era difícil, pero estaba empezando a sentirse más seguro en el gimnasio. Tenía mucho que ver con saber lo que estaba haciendo. El conocimiento realmente era poder en lo que respectaba a Peter.

Incluso cuando Tony tocaba temas más delicados o corrigia a Peter —ya sea por su postura, su diálogo interno negativo o por una idea errónea sobre la dieta— no se sentía avergonzado o atacado. Era agradable que Tony no fuera demasiado cuidadoso con él; era discreto, pero no tenía miedo de decir las cosas por miedo a herir sus sentimientos. Peter necesitaba el enfoque firme pero justo y podía admitir que era sensible. Apreciaba que Tony hacía todo lo posible por ser delicado.

#  *** 

"Tengo buenas noticias", comenzó Peter. Acababa de bajar de la máquina de remo terminando su ejercicio cardiovascular, y Tony lo iba a introducir al soporte para sentadillas ya que se había acostumbrado al entrenamiento básico que llevaban.

"¿Te inscribiste para recibir más lecciones?"

Peter resopló. "Dije buenas noticias".

Tony puso una mano sobre su corazón. "Auch"

Peter no especificó que su broma no era un insulto. Si se hubiera inscrito para más lecciones con él, eso sería una gran noticia.

Tony se rió cuando Peter le hizo un gesto para que siguiera adivinando. "¿Ganar la loteria?"

"No tengo la edad suficiente para jugar".

"Oh, sí", dijo Tony. "Uhh ... ¿aprobaste un parcial?"

"Si pero no."

“No se me ocurre que más. ¿Cuál es la noticia?"

Peter no estaba seguro de si debería molestarse en mencionarlo porque no quería ser felicitado por cada bocado de comida que se abstuvo de inhalar, pero era un objetivo que había establecido con Tony, por lo que pensó que el hombre querría saber.

"Salí a comer con May", explicó Peter. "Ni siquiera estaba pensando cuando lo hice, pero fui a terminar la comida de su plato, y luego me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y me detuve. Sé que no es gran cosa, pero yo—"

“Pet, ¿estás bromeando? Date un poco de crédito.” Tony levantó la mano para chocar los cinco. "Eso es espectacular. Es difícil detenerte especialmente cuando estás en piloto automático".

"¿Si?" Peter golpeó la mano de Tony triunfante.

"En serio, te felicito por tu moderación". Tony felicitó. "Especialmente dependiendo de qué tipo de comida era".

"Era shawarma".

Tony abrió mucho los ojos. “Oh, Dios mío, podríamos terminar aquí porque el estudiante ha superado al maestro en este punto. Incluso no sé si yo podría hacer eso”.

Peter agachó la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que Tony exageraba demasiado lo importante que era, pero aún así lo apreciaba. El entusiasmo de Tony nunca se sintió burlón para él.

"Gracias, Tony".

"No hay de que".

"Estaba pensando que tal vez ahora que estoy manejando mejor las calorías, tal vez podría comenzar a incorporar algo nuevo en mi rutina".

Peter trató de no mostrarlo, pero dudaba en preguntarle esto a Tony. Sabía que parecía ridículo que se sintiera demasiado confiado con el manejo que tenía en el conteo de calorías y la dieta cuando solo habían pasado un par de semanas desde su último atracón, pero aun así ignoró su ansiedad. Si Tony no creía que estaba listo, solo diría eso y Peter lo entendería porque pensaba lo mismo, si fuera honesto. Siempre estaba en el fondo de su mente que cualquier día podría ser el día en que volviera a arruinarlo, pero algo le decía que Tony sería alentador.

Tony se acarició la barba. "Llevas un mes. En realidad acabas de empezar con el déficit. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres aumentar la presión tan pronto?” 

"Sí", decidió Peter. "Incluso si solo aprendo más información para poner en práctica más adelante. Quiero tener más herramientas disponibles, ya que no me vas a entrenar para siempre".

Peter sabía que siempre había posibilidad de que pudiera cometer un error y comer en exceso, o incluso darse un atracón —sabía diferenciar ambas situaciones ahora después de hablar con Tony al respecto— pero saber más sobre nutrición no sería algo malo, independientemente de a donde su objetivo de perder peso lo llevara.

Tony sonrió de lado. "Una vez que comienzas algo, realmente te gusta hundir tus dientes en esol, ¿no?"

Peter sonrió. "No lo sé. Me gusta aprender."

"Bien, me has convencido", comentó Tony. "Hablaremos de eso más tarde".

"Genial." Peter se colocó cerca del soporte para sentadillas y esperó más instrucciones.

"Muévete, esta no es zona para estacionarse", bromeó Tony. "Te mostraré el movimiento y luego puedes intentarlo".

Peter se rió. Tony probablemente había usado la broma de no estacionarse al menos una docena de veces desde que habían estado entrenando juntos. Todavía era divertido, no importa cuántas veces lo dijera Tony.

"Ya sabes", comenzó Peter, "hay una Ton-elada de contraste entre este ejercicio y el que estábamos haciendo".

Tony sonrió y comenzó su demostración. Ver a Tony levantar pesas siempre convertía a Peter en un silencioso espectador.

Tony tenía razón sobre Peter. Le gustaban los números y los procesos científicos, y tenía talento en la escuela, por lo que aprender sobre salud y dietetica era lo suyo. Reducir el vínculo emocional que Peter tenía con la comida y reconfigurar sus hábitos poco saludables iba a ser la clave de su éxito, y la mitad de la batalla se enfocaba en saber cómo hacerlo correctamente, que era donde Tony tenía mayor importancia. Tony solo podía ayudar al darle a Peter las herramientas adecuadas, y Peter tenía que hacer el resto usándolas adecuadamente.

Peter se alegró de que Tony le estuviera dando la oportunidad de aprender más. Comprendió los conceptos rápidamente y, en consecuencia, se aburrió de ellos igual de rápido por lo que necesitaba información más avanzada para asimilar. Ya había logrado contar calorías y ejercitarse de manera básica, y quería poner una meta mayor y aumentar su progreso.

"Te diré algo", dijo Tony después de que Peter terminó con las sentadillas. "Te buscaré una cita con nuestra dietista, Val. Ella es genial. La amarás".

"Oh." Peter trató de ocultar su decepción. "¿No podrías ser tú?"

Los labios de Tony se arquearon. "Podría ser, pero puedo admitir cuándo alguien es mejor para el trabajo que yo, y ella es la mejor cuando se trata de nutrición. Las cosas que puede hacer con la proteína en polvo te dejarán boquiabierto”

"Está bien". No iba a rechazar la ayuda, incluso si no fuera de Tony.

"En realidad, debería haberte dado una cita con ella antes", admitió Tony. “Solo para darle una perspectiva diferente a las cosas. Llenar los vacíos en caso de que me haya perdido algo".

Peter se encogió de hombros. Estaba completamente bien con solo tener los consejos de Tony. Ya le habían funcionado para tener éxito, y Tony, con su infinita paciencia y conocimiento, lo hacía sentir muy cómodo y seguro. "Dudo que hayas olvidado algo", dijo Peter. "Probablemente no signifique mucho de mí, ya que no sé lo que pudiste olvidar, pero todo lo que me has enseñado hasta ahora es más que suficiente".

Tony sonrió "Aww. Gracias Pete. Alegras mi corazón."

Tony terminó dándole una cita con Val a las 4 antes de su próxima sesión. A pesar de que no le gustó que Tony no fuera el que complementara su entrenamiento, se encontró con ganas de escuchar lo que Val tenía que decir.

#  *** 

El turno del sábado de Peter en Delmar’s fue decepcionante ya que Tony no hizo acto de presencia —no es que Peter lo estuviera esperando, era solo que la visita de Tony había sentado un precedente difícil de mantener. El trabajo era aburrido sin una visita de Tony.

Aún así, cada turno que Peter tenía sin llenarse la cara con sándwiches era un éxito en su vida. Trabajar en el servicio de alimentos mientras luchaba contra un trastorno alimentario no era lo ideal. En realidad, Peter ni siquiera estaba seguro de si luchaba con un desorden alimenticio en realidad, o si simplemente carecía de autocontrol. Quizá un poco de ambos; Era difícil trazar una línea clara entre el placer cotidiano y el exceso. Era exactamente por lo que estaba contento de tener que hablar con una dietista, una experta en trastornos alimentarios que podría arrojar algo de luz sobre su situación. Si tenía un trastorno por atracón o simplemente le gustaba comer en exceso de vez en cuando, al menos estaba claro que necesitaba ayuda si se permitía tener 30 kilos de sobrepeso

#  *** 

Peter estaba nervioso de conocer a Val, pero se recordó a sí mismo que todos en el gimnasio habían sido amables con él hasta ahora —incluida Nebula, quien a veces asentía con la cabeza cuando se cruzaban entre sí— por lo que Val probablemente no sería mala, y confió en que Tony no lo habría arrojado a los tiburones.

Llegó a Iron Fitness a las 4 en punto con su ropa de gimnasia ya que había caminado hasta allí y planeaba caminar a casa después. Peter esperaba ver a Tony ya que su sesión no sería mucho más tarde, pero no fue así. No por primera vez, tuvo la tentación de hackear el computador del gimnasio, donde el horario del personal probablemente se mantenía sólo para poder ver a qué horas trabajaba Tony ya que nunca se lo encontraba. Era extraño

Peter entró en otra parte desconocida del gimnasio donde estaban ubicadas el resto de las oficinas de los empleados. En el camino, echó un vistazo a la oficina en donde él y Tony solían reunirse. La puerta estaba cerrada, ¿Tal vez Tony estaba encontrándose con alguien más? La reacción instintiva de Peter fue estar celoso de quien se reuniera con Tony, pero trató de pensar en lo bueno que era tener la ayuda de Tony para alguien que estuviera luchando como él.

La puerta que decía Val Kyrie con el _dietista registrada_ debajo estaba abierta, por lo que Peter tocó y echó un vistazo para ver a una mujer alta y musculosa. Iron Fitness estaba empezando a parecer una agencia de modelos, ya que todos los que trabajaban allí eran ridículamente guapos.

"Hola, debes ser Peter".

Peter sonrió. Era otra empleada de Iron Fitness con acento. “Hola, señorita Kyrie? Si. Soy Peter ".

"Genial, llámame Val".

Peter levantó las cejas ante la actitud informal de la mujer. Ella caminó hacia el frente de su escritorio y se sentó en él mientras él ocupaba la silla.

"Me gustan tus tatuajes", ofreció Peter. Val tenía tatuajes que se extendían desde los costados de su cuello hasta las muñecas. Incluso tenía un par de tatuajes al azar en la cara. Reflexionando sobre el grupo de empleados que había conocido en el gimnasio hasta ahora, se dio cuenta de que había sido obtuso al no esperar a alguien tan cool.

"Gracias", dijo Val alegremente.

Peter sonrió.

"Muy bien, entonces, Tony dijo que te aburrías con solo contar calorías y que querías un nivel extra".

"Si." Peter asintió. Le gustaba que ella fuera directo al grano.

"Está bien", dijo Val. “Podemos trabajar con eso. Tus macros, cómo obtener suficiente proteína, esas cosas divertidas. Y luchas con atracones, ¿sí?

Peter hizo una mueca. "Uhm. Si. Supongo." No le gustaba la idea de que Tony le dijera eso a Val cuando estaba solicitando la cita, pero era la verdad, y si ella iba a ayudarlo adecuadamente, tendría que saberlo.

Val se encogió de hombros. "Hey, no es gran cosa". Ella empujó su hombro juguetonamente.

Peter notó que ella era extremadamente fuerte. Sintió un hematoma formándose.

"He estado sobria durante diez años", agregó Val. “Y tengo algunas historias de mis días oscuros que harán que tu cabello se erice. Bueno, tu cabello es un poco ondulado, así que quizás no sea el mejor ejemplo. Aún así, no debes preocuparte porque yo te juzgue —al menos sobre tus problemas alimentarios. No puedo hacer ninguna promesa cuando se trata de cosas como tu gusto musical".

Peter rio. Tony había estado en lo cierto; Val era genial.

#  *** 

Val le enseñó todo sobre descomponer sus comidas —carbohidratos, proteínas y grasas— y qué combinaciones eran las mejores en una dieta según sus objetivos o preferencias individuales. Ella le comentó sobre algunos batidos de proteínas y le dio algunas barras de proteína para llevar a casa y probar. La proteína sería importante para retener y desarrollar su masa muscular. Debido a que estaba en déficit calórico, probablemente no tendría músculos pronto, pero tener una dieta alta en proteínas era un seguro adicional de que un déficit calórico no disminuiría la masa muscular y ósea, sino la grasa. Ella explicó que muchas personas perdían peso demasiado rápido y no se molestaban en aumentar los niveles de proteínas de su dieta, por lo que la mayor parte de la pérdida de peso que se mostraba en la báscula no era grasa eliminada, sino pérdida de agua y otras cosas que no necesitaban irse.

Otro consejo importante que recibió de ella fue que los atracones eran el trastorno alimentario más común y podían afectar a personas de cualquier edad, género, etnia o clase social. Si tanta gente podía luchar con lo que él estaba luchando, significaba que no estaba solo y que sus problemas se sentían menos insuperables.

Se sintió aún mejor cuando mencionó reunirse nuevamente en unas pocas semanas para volver a hablar. Inicialmente, estaba molesto porque Tony no sería el que le enseñaría más sobre la comida, pero Val era claramente una experta en esa área, mientras que Tony era el mejor en ejercicio y apoyo moral. Y tener dos personas para diferentes tipos de ayuda y experiencia solo podría ser algo bueno.

Peter se sorprendió cuando Tony vino a buscarlo a la oficina —su reunión se había extendido hasta las 5:30, lo que no había previsto.

"Hola, Pete". Tony se paró en la puerta tal como lo había hecho la primera vez que se encontraron cuando había estado conversando con Bucky.

"Tony", saludó Peter. "Hola."

Val se levantó y golpeó a Tony en el hombro. Peter supuso que era su forma de decir hola.

"En primer lugar, aw". Tony se frotó el hombro. "En segundo lugar, estoy aquí para acompañar a cierta persona a su entrenamiento si no es demasiado inconveniente".

"¿Cuánto por el chico?" Val bromeó.

Peter levantó las cejas cuando Tony sacó su billetera del bolsillo.

"Entonces ahora estamos traficando con humanos ", dijo Tony. "Debo haberme perdido el memo".

Val puso los ojos en blanco. "No me tientes. De todos modos, sal de aquí, Peter. Nos vemos luego."

"Gracias, Val", ofreció Peter, agarrando los pocos documentos de información que ella le había proporcionado.

Tony sonrió y guardó su billetera. "Entonces, ¿cómo te fue?" Le preguntó a Peter mientras caminaban a su oficina habitual, para que pudiera ser pesado y medido según su rutina.

"Excelente. Aunque, ella me hizo probar como siete batidos de proteínas diferentes. No estoy seguro de ser un gran admirador".

"Sí, ella cambió el alcohol por vasos batidores".

Entonces Tony sabía su historia. Peter sacudió la cabeza. "Ahora yo estoy cambiando chocolate por pesas. ¿Que le ha pasado al mundo?"

Tony se rio entre dientes.

“Sin embargo, ella me dio algunos buenos recursos. Quiero decir, además de los mejores polvos para comprar y cómo hacer alimentos ricos en proteínas que no sepan a tiza".

“¿Recursos? ¿Como que?" Tony preguntó.

"El número de algunos terapeutas".

Peter frunció el ceño cuando vio que la expresión de la cara de Tony cambiaba. "¿Qué pasa?"

"No debería haber esperado que preguntaras antes de sugerirte ver a Val", admitió Tony. "O, mejor, debí recomendarte un consejero en primer lugar. Lo siento. Fue mi error".

"¿Qué? No ”, negó Peter. "Ella me dio la información, pero realmente no la necesitaba. Ya tengo un terapeuta al que puedo acudir debido a mis padres... ella solo sugirió uno que se especialice en trastornos alimenticios. No es gran cosa. No estoy tan interesado".

Tony se pasó una mano por el pelo. "No lo sé."

Peter no estaba seguro de que estaba pasando. Por lo general, Tony parecía tan seguro de sí mismo, pero al parecer se sentía culpable por cometer un error. Peter se sintió aliviado al ver algo de inquietud del hombre bajo su apariencia perfecta. Tony siempre era divertido e inteligente, pero esta exhibición lo hacía sentir tan humano y similar a él. Peter pensó en lo que Tony le había dicho después de corregir su diario de alimentos al ver que Peter se había enfadado consigo mismo. _Cuanto más te conozco, más creo que somos la misma persona._

“En serio, Tony. Está bien. Estoy bien. No hiciste nada malo". Peter se encontró diciéndole a Tony algunas de las palabras que estaba tratando de aprender a decirse a sí mismo. Se sentía tan extraño consolar a alguien más.

Tony suspiro. "¿Si?”

"100%", aseguró Peter. "Si hubiera querido eso, te lo habría mencionado o simplemente habría ido a ver al consejero de mi escuela".

"Bueno." Tony se relajó visiblemente.

"Como sea." Peter saludó con la mano. "¿Que pasa contigo?" Peter preguntó, cambiando de tema. "¿Cómo te fue hoy?"

Tony exhaló. "Estoy cansado. He estado despierto desde las 5, pero nada que no pueda manejar ".

Peter asintió con simpatía. "¿Tu fin de semana estuvo bien al menos?" Se imaginó que Tony había salido, tal vez no con Bucky ya que había descubierto que ellos no eran novios, pero probablemente con alguien más.

"Me quedé en casa", explicó Tony. "Excepto por algunas reuniones en la tarde… En realidad consideré pasar por Delmar’s".

Peter asintió tontamente. "¿Si? Aunque, Murph no estuvo allí este fin de semana, que bueno que no lo hiciste".

Tony lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "Todavía podría haberte molestado. Y...” Tony hizo una pausa. "Podría haber conseguido mi dosis de bebida energética. Te digo; el secreto de una bebida gaseosa perfectamente es una buena temperatura, y el refrigerador de tu trabajo es bueno en eso".

"Apuesto a que eso es exactamente lo que el Sr. Delmar estaba pensando cuando abrió la tienda hace tantos años. Algún día, un tipo vendrá por la bebida carbonatada perfecta y seremos nosotros los que se la demos. Tendré que decirle que tienes en tan alta estima a nuestro refrigerador".

"Hazlo", animó Tony. "Se merece saberlo".

Peter quería preguntarle a Tony por qué no terminó viniendo, si quería. Peter había estado mirando la puerta como un loco cada vez que entraba un cliente, esperando que fuera Tony. No quería sonar desesperado; probablemente estaba fuera del camino de Tony. No era gran cosa.

La mente de Peter estaba lenta mientras trataba de internalizar el hecho de que Tony siquiera había considerado venir a la tienda. ¿Tony realmente había pensado en él, incluso en su lugar de trabajo? ¿Aún existía en su mente cuando Tony salía del gimnasio, cuando no estaba cerca, y no sólo por el gato? ¿Eso significaba que eran amigos en serio?

Peter quería estar tranquilo y no revelar su entusiasmo por la posible visita de Tony, por lo que volvió a cambiar el tema a la nutrición. Charlaron un poco sobre su reunión con Val, y completaron algunos espacios en blanco en su carpeta de ejercicios, y luego pasaron al pesaje semanal.

"105", anunció Tony. "Kilo y medio perdidos, Pete".

Peter sonrió y bajó de la balanza, satisfecho, ya que solo había perdido una libra la semana anterior.

"Buen trabajo", continuó Tony. "Estas cerca de perder en total 5 kilos".

Peter agachó la cabeza, tentado en encogerse de hombros y decir que no era nada, pero no lo hizo. Por primera vez desde que había comenzado en el gimnasio, estaba seguro de que podría alcanzar su objetivo.

#  *** 

Esa noche Peter pasó por varios Instagrams y canales de YouTube, determinado en mantener intacto su buen humor. Él había escuchado lo suficiente de Tony como para no confiar en todas las personas que estaban comentando sobre la vida Fitness, pero quería saber sobre la comunidad y su contenido. Sería bueno tener material nuevo en sus aplicaciones en lugar de la mezcla habitual de memes deprimentes, celebridades y blogs de comida.

Era entretenido ver a los amantes de la comida probar pasteles rellenos de chocolate y dulces de varias tiendas alrededor del mundo, o hamburguesas de diez libras cubiertas con bollos de pizza y queso cheddar, pero el peligro estaba en ver a esas personas delgadas comer así y pensar "¿por qué pueden comer todo eso y no aumentar de peso?" o "si pueden hacerlo, yo debería poder". El truco era saber que el otro 99% de las veces, los bloggers de comida no comían esas cosas y muchas veces simplemente fotografiaban la comida y la tiraban después. Decidió dejar de seguir las páginas que publicaban ese tipo de contenido para que fuera un poco más fácil para él.

Ser más consciente de la realidad era apena una parte de su lucha. Gracias a Val y Tony, y la investigación que estaba haciendo por su cuenta, estaba descubriendo todo tipo de cosas sobre por qué el sobrepeso estaba aumentando como nunca antes y los mensajes contradictorios que se transmitían constantemente a las personas a través de los medios de comunicación. No es que él culpara por todos sus problemas a esas situaciones, pero ciertamente hacían su parte.

El conocimiento por sí solo no era suficiente para evitar que tomara un chocolate de los estantes convenientemente ubicados cerca de las cajas en las tiendas, pero conocer los trucos de marketing era una herramienta más que tenía a su disposición. Si las tiendas querían que gastara dinero en comida tentadora solo para poder aumentar sus ganancias, se aseguraría de resistirse a comprarla solo para evitarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Creo que una visión anticapitalista y un deseo de ahorrar dinero es, en general, mi mayor tip para bajar de peso. 
> 
> Solo quería traer algunas cosas que aprendí a la historia, y no tengo una plataforma en la que pueda compartir consejos de ese tipo, entonces, ¿qué mejor manera de contarle cosas a la gente que a través de un fic Starker hahaha? Con suerte, se mezclará bien con la historia y no parecerá fuera de lugar. Incluso si lo hiciera, creo que es un consejo decente, así que estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme.


	16. Humillación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penúltima sesión de Peter con Tony.

Peter estaba a mitad de su estiramiento final cuando escuchó risas. Escuchó atentamente, intentando diferenciar las palabras entre el sonido de la cinta y la música que se escuchaba en las bocinas. Las personas que se reían o susurraban generalmente lo inquietaban, pero lentamente había superado su paranoia de que la gente se reía de él.

Continuó caminando, pero se volvió extremadamente incómodo. No podía explicar el sentimiento, pero sabía que los chicos de atrás se estaban burlando de él. Su estómago se hizo nudo y su garganta se apretó. Peter quería bajarse de la cinta, pero solo le quedaban un par de minutos. No sabía qué hacer.

Planeando bajarse, presionó los botones que reducían la velocidad. Evitando la situación y el daño ya que Tony había ido a llenar su botella de agua —ya era bastante malo que lo insultaron, pero si Tony estuviera que escucharlo también, se habría sentido aún más humillado.

La canción terminó de sonar, el silencio antes de que comenzara la siguiente le permitió escuchar a los hombres con mayor claridad.

"Me alegro de no verme así", dijo una de las voces. "Está en la pendiente más baja y apenas va a 2km por hora, y está sudando como un cerdo".

Peter miró hacia la pared y trató lo mejor que pudo de ignorarlos mientras pasaba el último minuto. Quería decirles que este había sido su entrenamiento más duro hasta el momento, y que solo había bajado la inclinación para su estiramiento —no era lo que parecía. Ya había perdido cerca de cinco kilos, e iba a perder más. No sabían toda la historia.

"Si. Me daría vergüenza ".

"Si alguna vez me veo tan patético, mátame, amigo".

La cara de Peter ardió. Quería huir del gimnasio, o tal vez incluso de la ciudad. Él quería llorar. Era peor darse cuenta de que se había equivocado; Siempre había pensado que ser insultado era la motivación que le faltaba para perder peso y adelgazar. Al parecer escuchar palabras crueles solo lo ponía triste.

Peter detuvo la cinta y se bajó. Se tomó un momento antes de darse la vuelta, asustado de que los hombres lo vieran de frente y decidieran insultarlo directamente. Su estómago se revolvió cuando se dio cuenta de que Tony estaba allí. Peter rezó para que Tony acabara de volver de llenar su botella y no se hubiera enterado de la situación, pero por su cara estaba claro que había escuchado.

"Pete, ¿qué está pasando aquí?" Tony miró a Peter y luego a los tipos en la fila de máquinas detrás de las cintas de correr.

"Oh, nada", murmuró Peter. "Está bien."

Tony apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. "No, no esta."

"Disculpen". Tony se apartó de Peter y se acercó a los hombres.

Los tipos parecían confundidos cuando Tony se dirigió a ellos. Sus ojos se posaron en Peter y él a su vez se sintió enfermo. _Mierda._ Odiaba tener sus ojos en él.

"¿Qué pasa?" El que había llamado patético a Peter preguntó.

"Necesitas irte." Tony se cruzó de brazos.

Peter se quedó quieto un par de pasos detrás de Tony. No tenía idea de qué hacer. Odiaba la confrontación.

"¿Por qué? No hicimos nada malo".

"Irrespetar a los miembros del gimnasio viola el contrato y tenemos una política estricta con estas situaciones, una falta es suficiente", explicó Tony. "Es la cláusula contra los gilipollas".

"Tio." El más grande se bajó de la máquina para enfrentarse a Tony.

"¿Quién eres tú?" El hombre trató de sonar intimidante, pero Tony no se inmutó.

"Tony Stark".

"Que bien, ¿Por qué debería importarme?"

Peter pensó que los chicos solo tendrían que disculparse o algo así. ¿Tony hablaba en serio con hacer que se fueran? Quizás él debería ser quien se fuera. Peter sabía que si un empleado le hubiera dicho a él que se fuera, se habría ido en menos de un minuto, pero estos tipos estaban resistiendose y discutiendo con Tony. Peter podía sentir que todo iba a escalar. Solo quería decir que no era gran cosa y dejarlo quieto, pero sabía que Tony no lo dejaría.

Tony lo fulminó con la mirada. "Enumeraría las razones, pero no sé si la unica neurona que comparten podría soportar tanta presión".

El segundo hombre intervino. "No puedes hablarnos así y definitivamente no puedes hacer que nos vayamos. Tenemos más derecho a estar aquí que él". Señaló a Peter.

"Señalalo con el dedo otra vez y te lo parto", dijo Tony.

"Quiero hablar con el gerente ahora mismo".

"¿El gerente?" Tony sonrió serenamente. "¿Qué tal el dueño?"

Les tomó un segundo a los chicos darse cuenta de lo que Tony quería decir con eso. Peter tardó un segundo en darse cuenta también.

Peter aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar. ¿Dueño? ¿Desde cuándo Tony era dueño del gimnasio? _¿Qué diablos está pasando?_ Estaba de camino al vestuario cuando vio a Bucky ir a respaldar a Tony. Bucky hizo un gesto con la mano a Natasha quien estaba en el escritorio, y ambos caminaron hacia las cintas de correr. Peter agradeció que sus amigos lo estuvieran defendiendo, pero era muy humillante. Si no fuera tan asqueroso, entonces nadie tendría que arriesgarse por defenderlo. ¿Qué pasa si Tony se lastimaba? ¿Qué pasa si alguien resultaba herido por su culpa?. No estaba bien.

Peter aprovechó un vestuario vacío para quitarse su ropa y lanzarla contra su casillero. Corrió hacia la ducha en su toalla antes de que las lágrimas pudieran traicionar la compostura que había estado manteniendo hasta ahora.

No quería nada más que dejarse caer dramáticamente al piso de la ducha, pero sentarse en el piso de una ducha pública de seguro le daría hongos. _¿Y si esos tipos entran aquí?_ El estómago de Peter se revolvió. Se quedó de pie, pero se recostó en la pared en busca de apoyo, deseando que May estuviera allí.

Peter no podía recordar la última vez que había estado tan molesto. Quería lastimarse, un dolor físico para distraerlo de sus emociones. Cortarse o darse un atracón, no importaba. Ambos servirían.

Peter contuvo el aliento cuando escuchó conmoción en el vestuario.

"Tienen suerte de que incluso les devolvamos su mierda".

Ese era Bucky.

"Tienen suerte de estar vivos".

Tony.

Peter supuso que Tony quería conseguir las pertenencias de los chicos para que no entraran y lo molestaran.

Escuchó a Bucky comentar: "Yo diría que no puedo creer que le hayas roto el dedo, pero lo vi", y luego las voces desaparecieron.

_¿Tony está bien? Dios mío, todo esto es mi culpa._

Las emociones lo abrumaron y luego el agua se llevó sus lágrimas. Trató de mantener los sollozos al mínimo para que nadie lo escuchara, pero fue difícil. _Si alguna vez me veo tan patético, mátame._ Peter no podía creer que unos desconocidos pudieran ser tan crueles y no podía creer que dejara que le doliera tanto. Pensaba lo mismo de sí todos los días, pero era diferente cuando venía de otra persona.

Dio un salto cuando escuchó pasos acercándose a las duchas.

"Hey, Pete. ¿Estás bien?" Tony preguntó desde detrás de la cortina.

"Uhm", chilló Peter. "Sí, bien." Si su voz no fuera un par de veces más aguda que de costumbre sería más creíble.

"Se han ido", explicó Tony. "Tienen prohibido el ingreso de por vida".

"Oh, está bien", se las arregló Peter. "Gracias."

"Fue un placer."

“Aunque, ¿estás seguro de que tenías que hacer eso? No quiero que te metas en problemas ni nada".

"Para eso están los abogados", respondió Tony.

"Sí", la voz de Peter tembló.

Tony guardó silencio por un momento. "No pierdas ni un segundo de tu tiempo pensando en imbéciles como esos. Son escoria. ¿De acuerdo, Pete?”

Las palabras de Tony hicieron picar sus ojos con lágrimas. Quería mantenerse amargado y decirle a Tony que se fuera, pero ni siquiera podía decir las palabras. Se mantuvo callado.

"Tómate tu tiempo, encuéntrame luego en la oficina", dijo Tony.

Peter escuchó sus pasos alejándose y luego se quedó solo. Después de unos minutos de llanto silencioso, los pensamientos de Peter comenzaron a volverse más racionales y menos emocionales. Comenzó a pensar en cómo Tony era en realidad el dueño del gimnasio. ¿Tony lo había mantenido en secreto a propósito? Peter se preguntó si era estúpido por no darse cuenta. Tenía sentido ya que Tony nunca estaba allí, excepto por sus citas y siempre usaba ropa de marca. Peter realmente no sabía qué sentir al respecto, ya que toda la situación le había quitado su energía para pensar con claridad.

#  *** 

Como era de esperar, Tony lo estaba esperando en la oficina.

"Hey." La cara de Tony se iluminó.

"Hey", Peter devolvió el saludo tan alegremente como pudo. Dudaba que Tony fuera se la hubiera creido.

No tenía idea de si Tony iba a abordar lo sucedido o seguir adelante. Peter esperaba que Tony cambiara el tema a literalmente cualquier otra cosa; no quería escuchar las disculpas o las consolaciones de Tony. Si lo escuchaba nunca dejaría de llorar.

"¿Quieres hablar de eso?" Tony pusó las manos sobre el escritorio.

Peter se mordió el labio antes de que pudiera derramar más lágrimas. "No realrmente."

"Está bien", dijo Tony fácilmente.

Peter desvió la mirada. No sabía cómo era posible que se sintiera tan pequeño cuando era tan grande. Acababa de comenzar a ver una luz al final del túnel y ahora sentía que no había nada más que un precipicio delante de él. ¿Su progreso no había servido para nada si todavía era tan patético? ¿Como un cerdo? ¿Cuál era el punto de perder peso?

Estaba agradecido de que Tony estuviera dispuesto a ignorar lo que pasó.

Peter decidió cambiar el tema él mismo ya que Tony no estaba diciendo nada más. "Entonces, eres dueño del gimnasio".

"Cierto." Tony prácticamente saltó ante el comentario de Peter. "Sobre eso."

"No soy un fraude ni nada". Tony hizo una pausa. "De verdad tengo los requisitos para entrenarte".

Peter se sorprendió y se echó a reír. No estaba de humor para reír, pero Tony era divertido. "Ya lo sé. Me ayudaste a perder 5 kilos. Eso no parece exactamente una estafa".

Tony resopló.

Peter se pasó una mano por el cabello. "¿Eres como el señor Delmar, mi jefe? Trabajas en tu lugar. Eso es genial ". No estaba seguro de por qué Tony no lo había mencionado antes, pero no era gran cosa. Tony parecía estar tomando toda la situación en serio, como si Peter tuviera una razón para enojarse por eso.

"No exactamente", respondió Tony.

Peter frunció el ceño. No estaba seguro de cómo estaba equivocado. Tenía la sensación de que había más en la historia ya que Tony seguía moviéndose en su silla. ¿Por qué se veía tan culpable?

"No solo soy dueño de este gimnasio. Soy dueño de stodos ".

"Eres dueño de todos los gimnasios de Iron Fitness", aclaró Peter. ¿Había escuchado eso correctamente?

"Sip."

"Hay como veinte de ellos".

"Veinticuatro", corrigió Tony, "pero sí".

Peter parpadeó. "No entiendo. Qué—"

"Yo solía ser un entrenador", dijo Tony. "De inmediato me cansé de ser solo un empleado, así que comencé mi propio gimnasio", explicó. "Fue un exito, así que abrí más".

"Y también tengo otras cosas", agregó Tony. «Apartamentos, un complejo de salud y recreación, algunas boleras. Básicamente, me gusta tener cosas. Soy una especie de hombre de negocios ".

"Está bien ..." dijo Peter. "Eso es comprensible."

Tony miró a Peter con escepticismo.

"¿Por qué no solo dijiste esto antes?" Peter preguntó. "¿Cuál es el gran secreto? No es que seas, no sé, un traficante de armas o laves dinero".

Tony sonrió de lado.

"Espera", dijo Peter. "No lo haces, ¿cierto?"

“No la última vez que lo revisé. Solo una compañía común y corriente. Se llama Stark Ltda, por cierto".

"¿Eres millonario?" Peter espetó.

Tony se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los brazos sobre el escritorio. "A menos que algo drástico haya sucedido en los últimos cinco minutos, sí. Lo soy."

"Mierda", Peter exhaló. "¿En serio?"

Tony asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" Peter preguntó de nuevo. Estaba empezando a entender por qué Tony parecía tan incómodo. Ser millonario parecía ser el tipo de cosa que presumías y ser dueño de un negocio parecía ser algo que uno menciona al menos una vez.

Tony empezó a hablar, pero Peter lo interrumpió. “Incluso dije que no creía que fueras un entrenador porque Bucky nunca dijo tu nombre cuando me dio el resumen del personal, y hablamos de tu jefe como si fuera una persona distinta... así que no es como si nunca hubiéramos tocado el tema." Peter frunció el ceño cuando le vinieron a la mente algunas pistas más.

Tony rechinó los dientes. "Yo—"

"No estoy enojado", aseguró Peter. "Estoy confundido. Realmente no entiendo por qué estabas evitando con tanto empeño el tema ".

"No estaba evitandolo con tanto empeño", argumentó Tony, "y para ser completamente honesto, la directora de operaciones, Pepper, realmente es como mi jefe, pero tienes razón. Tienes toda la razón. Debería haberte dicho desde el principio. Definitivamente no deberías tener que enterarte de esta forma”.

Peter asintió de acuerdo. Había sido una forma bastante desafortunada de descubrirlo.

"¿Todos los demás sabían que yo no lo sabía?" Peter se preguntó. Recordó todas las miradas extrañas que el personal intercambió con Tony. ¿Era porque sabían que no tenía idea? ¿Estaban todos riéndose de él por esto?

"No", respondió Tony. "Esperaba que alguien ya lo hubiera mencionado, incluso sin darse cuenta".

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron cuando lo recordó. "Friday te llamó señor Stark".

Tony rio. "Ella es la única que me respeta".

Peter se movió en su silla. "Supongo que habían muchas cosas que no cuadraban. Sentí que algo estaba mal, pero no relacione las cosas".

"Es mi culpa", respondió Tony. “Cuanto más duré sin decir nada, más extraño se volvia. No sabía cómo mencionarlo".

Peter asintió con la cabeza. "Pero, ¿por qué haces esto si eres el jefe? No tiene ningún sentido".

Tony se rascó la barba antes de responder. “Teníamos poco personal la noche que entraste, así que intervine para ayudar. Te vi con tu camisa AC/DC y pensé que te veías como un chico genial. Bien podría ayudarte a empezar o atender a ese tipo aterrador con una membresía cara". Tony explicó.

Peter levantó las cejas.

“Como le estaba haciendo un favor a Bucky al ayudar, decidí tomar la mejor opción. Pensé que era mucho menos probable que me mataras.”

"Eso explica la sesión de introducción, pero no entiendo por qué no dejaste que Bucky se hiciera cargo después de eso". Sabía que estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas y probablemente molestaría a Tony, pero quería entenderlo mejor.

"Iba a hacerlo", respondió Tony. “Pero pensé que habíamos hecho un buen equipo, así que deje que tú lo decidieras. Eso quisiste, así que estaba dispuesto” Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada.

Peter lo recordó. Había tenido la tentación de elegir a Bucky para poder verse más pequeño a su lado y porque estaba aterrorizado de equivocarse frente a Tony, pero estuvo de acuerdo; Tony y él habían formado un buen equipo desde el principio.

"No tenías que ofrecerte a tanto. No por mí."

"Es exactamente por esto qué tuve que hacerlo", afirmó Tony. "No te gusta que nadie haga nada bueno por ti porque no crees que te lo mereces".

Peter abrió la boca para discutir, pero la cerró ya que Tony no había terminado.

“Incluso cuando ofrecí comenzar tu carpeta, pensaste que parecía demasiado ocupado porque estaba sosteniendo otras carpetas. O sea nos estás pagando y todavía pensabas que eras un inconveniente". Tony sacudió la cabeza al terminar.

"Pensé que sería mejor si no supieras que me estaba esforzando por llegar a nuestras reuniones"— señaló Tony a Peter —"porque no es un esfuerzo, pero lo habrías visto de esa manera. No decirte la verdad fue realmente estúpido de mi parte, ”Tony divagó. "No debí hacer eso, Peter. Sé que te pido que se honesto conmigo y fui un hipócrita. No fui honesto contigo y rompí tu confianza. Es es completamente mi culpa".

Peter miró su regazo mientras consideraba las palabras. Tony parecía que tenía buenas intenciones, pero la explicación lo hacía sonar como un caso de caridad, alguien a quien tenías que mimar porque era tan fracasado que ni siquiera podía ser un cliente normal.

"Está bien", decidió Peter.

Tony asintió. "¿Si?"

"Iba a elegir a Bucky de todos modos porque me hacía parecer más pequeño", Peter le contó su memoria a Tony. "Si agregaba el hecho de que eres tan importante a la mezcla, al tomar mi decisión...", admitió Peter. "Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón. Quiero decir, si hubiera sabido todo esto, no creo que te hubiera dejado hacerlo".

Los CEOs millonarios no decidían de la nada trabajar en gimnasios sudorosos por diversión. O tal vez lo hacían; el único millonario que Peter conocía era Tony, por lo que no podía hablar por todos los demás. Quizás las personas ricas se aburrían rápido y no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

"¿Todavía crees que tomaste la decisión correcta a pesar de que soy un mentiroso?" Tony frunció el ceño.

"Sí", decidió Peter. "Es por eso que te pago mucho dinero, ¿no? Para ayudarme a decidir qué es lo mejor para mi? No decirme que eras el dueño fue una buena decisión involuntaria".

"Te dije que era bueno en mi trabajo".

"Lo hiciste", estuvo de acuerdo Peter. "Eso es algo en lo que no me mentiste".

"Lo siento, chico", dijo Tony.

"Pero ¿crees que tomaste la decisión correcta?" Peter se sonrojó. "¿Te arrepientes de haberme hecho un gran favor?"

"Absolutamente no. Es divertido pasar el rato contigo "—Tony sacudió las manos—" cuando no estás siendo malo conmigo. Entrenarte es como un descanso de mi trabajo real".

Peter sabía que a veces podía parecer malo, pero no era intencional. Sus emociones siempre parecían vencerlo y cuando se sentía incómodo usaba el sarcasmo como mecanismo de defensa. Había estado tratando de evitar hacer eso, pero aparentemente, no había tenido éxito.

"Lo siento", dijo Peter. "No quiero ser malo".

Peter odiaba que Tony pensara que era malo con él. Tony no merecía ese tipo de actitud en absoluto. ¿Por qué siempre decía algo incorrecto? ¿Actuaba de manera equivocada?

"Oh, por favor, estoy molestando". Tony dijo. “Hablo con Nebula, ¿recuerdas? No puedes ni compararte con ella. Puedo manejar bien tu actitud de adolescente, gracias.”

Peter se rio entre dientes. Tenía muchas cosas que podría haber preguntado, pero estaba cansado de pensar, así que siguió con una broma. "¿Es cierto... que te gusta AC/DC?"

Tony exhaló y miró a Peter como si estuviera loco. "Tan cierto como que tengo un corazón en el pecho"

"No lo sé." Peter arrugó la cara. “¿Lo tienes?"

"Creo que sí", dijo Tony. “A veces late y eso. Es muy molesto.”

Peter suspiro. Estaba contento de que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad con Tony, pero solo quería ir a casa y estar solo para procesar todo.

Tony inclinó la cabeza. "¿Qué?"

"No sé", mintió Peter. "May dijo que me iba a recoger esta noche, así que probablemente me esta esperando". Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Eran alrededor de las 7, así que sí. Ella estaba esperando. Él debería salir ya. Después de todo, Tony probablemente tenía mejores cosas que podría estar haciendo que hablar con un adolescente gordo y patético. Peter siempre había pensado eso antes, y ahora que sabía la verdad sobre el verdadero trabajo de Tony, era una realidad.

"Oh", dijo Tony. "No hablamos de ninguna tarea".

Peter pensó que Tony parecía decepcionado, o al menos sorprendido, pero lo descartó como una ilusión de su parte.

"Completaré más hojas de progreso en mi carpeta", sugirió Peter. "Esta bien" Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Sí, claro", dijo Tony. "Es fin de semana después de todo. No quiero ponerte mucho trabajo".

Peter levantó las cejas. Como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer que escribir sus objetivos fitness. Los tipos que lo habían insultado se lo demostraron.

Tan pronto como Peter y Tony llegaron al vestíbulo, Natasha se abalanzó.

"¿Estás bien?" Acarició el cabello de Peter hacia atrás y ahuecó cariñosamente su mejilla.

"Está bien", dijo Peter. "No fue nada."

Peter no quería levantar sus hombros y herir sus sentimientos, pero ser tocado en general lo molestaba, aún más su cara. Incluso más después de lo que acaba de suceder.

"Relajate", comentó Tony.

Natasha miró a Tony con escepticismo, pero ella retiró la mano.

Bucky se unió a la conversación y apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Peter. Diciendo algo más en un idioma que Peter no entendió.

"Dijo, ‘son unos imbéciles’." tradujo Natasha.

Peter se encogió de hombros, "Gracias chicos... está bien". ¿Por qué todos eran tan cariñosos y sensibles de repente? Casi lo había superado desde que él y Tony habían discutido otras cosas, y ahora que tocaban el tema de nuevo lo hacían sentir como cuando termino de ducharse.

Tony fue el único que no lo mencionó nuevamente. Era una de las pocas personas que lo entendía.

"¿ Trabajan el martes?" Peter preguntó torpemente, tratando de enfocar la conversación en ellos. La semana siguiente sería su última sesión con Tony, y ahora que sabía que Tony técnicamente no trabajaba allí, tenía muy pocas sino nulas posibilidades de volverlo a ver. Si a Bucky y Natasha realmente les importaba si él estaba bien, entonces tal vez no estaría de más tratar de ser su amigo, ya que serían su única compañía para futuros entrenamientos.

Natasha sacudió la cabeza.

"Siempre estoy aquí", comentó Bucky.

"Siempre aquí, pero nunca haciendo algo", bromeó Tony.

Peter sonrio. "Tal vez deberías pasarles un memo".

Los ojos de Bucky se arrugaron en los bordes mientras se reía. "No sería mi primera vez".

"Barnes y Romanova" –Tony hizo un gesto a Bucky y Natasha– "no son exactamente empleados modelo".

Peter sonrió. Bucky y Natasha no parecían sorprendidos de que hiciera referencia a la situación de Tony, por lo que no deben haber sabido que él no lo sabía. Se sintió mejor al confirmar que no había una conspiración en todo el gimnasio para mantenerlo ignorante.

"Mejor me voy", dijo Peter incómodo. Seguía mirando el auto de May, donde estaba estacionado en la otra acera. Deseó estar alejándose del gimnasio en él. "Los veo luego."

Bucky asintió con la cabeza. "Que tengas una buena noche, Peter".

Natasha le sonrió.

Peter miró a Tony, sus ojos se posaron en las manos del hombre que había estado permanentemente en sus bolsillos. Recordó que Tony había roto el dedo de ese imbécil. Tony había dicho una vez que le rompería la cara a quien lo llamaba gordo y al parecer debía haberlo dicho en serio.

Peter no pensó antes de hacerlo.

Apretó a Tony tan fuerte como pudo sin recostarse por completo en el cuerpo del otro. El abrazo fue un poco rígido e incómodo ya que las manos de Tony estaban en sus bolsillos, pero fue lo suficientemente bueno. Fue su agradecimiento tácito por todo lo que Tony había hecho.

"Wow", Tony respiró cuando Peter se separó. "Inesperado pero apreciado".

Peter salió corriendo por la puerta antes de poder ver bien las expresiones de cualquiera. No quería saber qué pensaba nadie.

Podía escuchar a Tony gritar "¡adiós!" detrás de él, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado como para mirar.

#  *** 

Tony podía ver a May esperando en el Volvo cuando entró al vestíbulo con Peter. Se preguntó si debería contarle lo que había sucedido. Tony no solo estaba preocupado de que Peter se lo ocultara y se sintiera miserable durante el fin de semana, sino que también le preocupaba que si no se lo contaba a May y ella se enterara por Peter, podría estar enojada porque nadie le había contado. La situación era complicada ya que Peter todavía no era un adulto legal.

Los ojos de Peter apenas habían dejado de verse tan húmedos cuando Bucky y Natasha comenzaron a molestarlo comprobando si estaba bien. Tony sabía que se preocupaban por Peter, pero no quería que el chico comenzara a llorar.

Cuando Natasha le tocó la cara, la incomodidad de Peter era aún más notable, y Tony sabía que era por sentirse indeseable y asqueroso y no porque pensara mal de aquellos que lo tocaban, pero al verlo desde una perspectiva externa le hizo preguntarse si estuvo bien al tocarlo de vez en cuando para disminuir las inseguridades de Peter. Ahora que Tony podía ver lo desanimado que estaba Peter, dejaría de presionarlo. Tony trató de pensar si Peter parecía tan inquieto cuando lo tocó, o si solo eran otras personas. Tony no podía recordar la última vez que Peter le hizo una mueca.

Tdo parecía tan extraño para él; consolando a un joven de 17 años que "no quería hablar de ello", preguntándose cómo manejar a su tutor aunque quería tratar a Peter como un adulto, y al mismo tiempo temiendo que Peter pudiera hundirse aún más en lo que había sucedido mientras también esperaba que él tuviera la fuerza para sobreponerse… todo parecía un conflicto.

Se le ocurrió tardíamente que debía preocuparse por la experiencia de Peter como cliente siendo que él era el dueño del lugar, pero lo único que le importaba era que Peter estaba bien.

Peter habló, sacando a Tony de sus pensamientos. Oh, mierda. Él se iba.

Tony había planeado decirle a Peter que pasara una buena noche y que le enviara un mensaje de texto si era necesario, pero no tuvo la oportunidad. El abrazo de Peter lo tomó completamente desprevenido; borrando sus preocupaciones de que tal vez había estado empujando demasiado los límites junto con todos sus otros pensamientos.

Le habría devuelto el abrazo a Peter si no hubiera tenido las manos en los bolsillos, pero quizás Peter lo había hecho a propósito. Peter se abrazó con fuerza… fuerza que había desarrollado durante las últimas semanas y que él había notado. Tony se percató de que la mayoría del cuerpo de Peter se mantenía alejado, pero después de la reacción del chico ante Natasha y Bucky tocándolo, Tony no iba a juzgarlo. Peter confiaba en él incluso después de lo que había sucedido e incluso en medio de sus peores sentimientos. Sus ojos probablemente parecían tan llorosos como los de Peter ante la idea.

La habitación se sintió significativamente más vacía después de que Peter se fuera.

#  *** 

Tan pronto como Peter se fue, Tony se volvió hacia Bucky y Natasha, esperando que comenzaran con sus comentarios. _Dios, son aún peores cuando están juntos. No se controlan._

"Peter está totalmente enamorado de ti". Natasha golpeó a Tony en el brazo.

Bucky sonrió. "Definitivamente."

Tony frunció el ceño. No estaba seguro de si eso era cierto; si, podía ver la forma en que lo miraba, pero debido a la baja autoestima de Peter, podía ser que quería parecerse a él, no estar con él. El chico tenía una expresión melancólica cada vez que miraba a alguien con un buen cuerpo. Peter le había dicho alguna vez que necesitaba conocer a alguien realmente para llegar a sentirse atraído por ellos, y dado que había mantenido en secreto una parte importante de su vida, ese no era su caso. Le había salido el tiro por la culata en ese aspecto. Además, no sabía cómo Bucky y Natasha deducían de un abrazo impulsivo que Peter estaba enamorado de él. Todo el mundo se abrazaba. Aunque, Peter no parecía que abrazara a cualquiera.

"Pueden callarse los dos", Dijo Tony. "No voy a hablar de él a sus espaldas. Especialmente no después de hoy”

Peter había sido insultado en la cara y después de que saliera de la habitación, Tony estaba agradecido de no hubiera escuchado lo peor. Seguía enojado, y en lo que a él le concierne, un dedo roto era poco para lo que se merecían.

Natasha arrugó la cara. "¿Lo tomó tan mal?"

"Claro que sí", suspiró Tony. "Y además, descubrió que técnicamente no trabajo aquí".

"¿Qué?" Natasha inclinó la cabeza. "¿No lo sabía?"

"No". Tony se sorprendió de que Natasha no lo hubiera notado ya que ella sabía todo sobre todos.

Bucky hizo una mueca. "Mierda, pensé que le habías dicho".

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" Se preguntó Natasha.

"Si él supiera que ganaba más que un entrenador, no me hubiera dejado hacerlo".

"Eso suena sospechoso". Natasha frunció el ceño.

"No." Bucky levantó la mano. “Él tiene un punto. No lo viste cuando comenzó. Pobre chico".

Tony frunció los labios. Que Bucky estuviera de acuerdo con él era algo de alivio.

“Tony quería ayudarlo como un favor, y parece que lo ha sido. Quiero decir, obviamente yo también habría hecho un buen trabajo, pero esos dos simplemente hacen click".

Natasha asintió con la cabeza. "Ustedes realmente son los más lindos".

Tony puso los ojos en blanco. "Sí, bueno. Tengo suerte de que lo entendiera cuando se lo expliqué".

"Supongo que es inusual decirle a la gente que puesto ocupas y cuando pagas en impuestos de la nada", agregó Natasha.

Bucky también le ayudó al mencionar. "Nunca le dijiste específicamente a nadie que no lo mencionara, ¿verdad? Y no mentiste... simplemente no dijiste nada".

Tony se encogió de hombros. Eso era mayormente cierto.

“Además, aparecía aquí a las 5:30 y te ibas cuando él terminaba. ¿Qué tipo de turno de trabajo es ese?”

Natasha arqueó los labios. "También eres el único ‘entrenador’ que conozco que usa Gucci".

Bucky asintió, pero no agregó nada más, así que Tony continuó. "Desearía haber dicho algo en lugar de dejarlo ignorante, o al menos no quería que lo descubriera así".

"Si." Bucky hizo una mueca. "Esa es la única parte de mierda. De lo contrario, entiendo por qué no dijiste nada”

“Estoy de acuerdo,” dijo Natasha.

"¿Entonces no soy un imbécil?", Preguntó Tony. Era una pregunta peligrosa para hacerles a Bucky y Natasha.

"Los únicos imbéciles aquí fueron quienes echaste", respondió Natasha.

"¿Hablas de tonto y Retonto?" Bromeó Tony.

Bucky gimió. "Hoy estás en racha con tus apodos, ¿verdad?"

Tony se encogió de hombros. Duh

El trío permaneció en silencio por un momento, nada más que la música y la maquinaria del gimnasio emitieron algún sonido.

"No te preocupes", sugirió Natasha después de un momento. "A juzgar por ese abrazo, te perdonó por completo".

"También le rompiste el dedo a alguien por insultarlo. Eso tiene que contar para algo", agregó Bucky.

"¿Cuánto crees que te cobrara tu abogado si demandan?" Comentó Natasha.

"¿A quién le importa?" Tony respondió. El dinero era intrascendente comparado con cuánto le costaría emocionalmente a Peter. Tony sabía que Peter no lo tomaría a la ligera sin importar cuán tranquilo hubiera actuado. Le dolió lo que había dicho de él.

"Como sea", dijo Tony, golpeando un mazo imaginario. “Tribunal suspendido. Vuelvan al trabajo." No fuerza en su voz, pero hablaba en serio.

Natasha rodó los ojos juguetonamente, pero volvió al escritorio.

"Mi turno terminó hace más de veinte minutos en realidad", dijo Bucky. "Estaba esperando a Peter para asegurarme de que estaba bien".

Tony abrió la boca para responderle con sarcasmo, pero decidió no hacerlo. Bucky acababa de recordarle por qué mantenía a todos estos deportistas empleados a pesar de sus actitudes y ética de trabajo cuestionables. Tenían buenos corazones.

Tony deseaba haber tenido más tiempo para consolar a Peter y recordarle que lo que habían dicho esos imbéciles era ridículo, pero solo podía mantener a Peter en el gimnasio con él durante un tiempo limitado.

Sabía que era un error no haberle mencionado a Peter su posición en el gimnasio. El conflicto y la confusión eran fáciles de ver en el rostro del chico —pero había tenido las mejores intenciones, ojalá eso tuviera peso. No obstante, aunque se suponía que la omisión ayudaría a Peter al mejorar su confianza, había destruido la confianza entre ellos y eso era perjudicial. Tony esperaba que hubiera sido más útil que dañino.

La explicación que le dió a Peter del por qué había decidido entrenarlo había sido algo simplificada porque no creía que Peter hubiera aceptado una respuesta más emotiva así que se conformó con "le estaba haciendo un favor a Bucky y resultaste ser genial". No fue su discurso más creíble y fluido, pero a veces le costaba decir lo correcto porque no quería asustar a Peter. Lo que quería decir era que quería conocer más a Peter y mejorar su vida de alguna manera.

Quería decirle a Peter que le gustaba y que se preocupaba por él, y que era fuerte y digno de amabilidad, pero era difícil expresarse cuando sabía que Peter simplemente lo rechazaría. Por mucho que entendiera a Peter, todavía lo estaba conociendo y no siempre podía decir si estaba entendiendo su punto de vista. Cualquier afecto dado o recibido por Peter tenía que ser dado en una broma o sarcasmo para que no lo rechazara. Tony era bueno hablando de esa forma, pero a veces quería ser directo.

El regalo que guardaba para celebrar la última sesión de Peter le pesaba en su bolsillo metafórico. Quería darle al adolescente algo para animarlo, pero no estaba seguro de sí solo haría lo contrario —sin duda, Peter lo consideraría un regalo por lástima o lo rechazaría porque era "demasiado".

Al menos ahora que su riqueza no era un secreto, no tenía que preocuparse por lo que Peter pensara al recibir un regalo que estaba considerablemente por encima de la remuneración de un entrenador personal —al menos en lo que respecta a un regalo casual para un cliente.

#  *** 

Peter había pensado que tan pronto como estuviera en el asiento del auto, se echaría a llorar, pero no lo hizo.

"¿Como estuvo?" Ella preguntó.

"Muy bien", mintió Peter.

"Genial", comentó May con entusiasmo.

Peter se alegró de que no hiciera más preguntas, aunque lo miró por un rato muy largo. No estaba seguro de lo que ella veía en su expresión. Se sentía miserable, pero estaba tratando de ocultarlo con una sonrisa —no demasiado grande porque eso sería aún más sospechoso.

"Tengo una clase de yoga esta noche, así que me iré después de la cena. ¿Está bien?"

Peter no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para saber cómo seguiría esta noche, con May fuera de casa y él quedándose solo. No habría testigos si cedía a sus tentaciones.

Por mucho que Peter trató de olvidar que fue llamado patético, aún lo tenía en su mente. Imaginó girarse hacia May y contarle todo, pero mantuvo sus emociones enterradas. No iba a molestarla. Además, si descubria lo que había sucedido, querría quedarse en casa con él y hacerle compañía. Eso no sería bueno para sus planes.

"Está bien", dijo Peter. "Tengo tarea que hacer de todos modos".

"Eres un buen chico", suspiró May. "No conozco a nadie que haga tarea el viernes".

Peter le dio a May una débil sonrisa. Sí, ese era él. Un buen chico. Si tuviera un mejor cuerpo o una personalidad más atractiva, imaginaba que sería como cualquier otro estudiante de secundaria que tenía planes y terminaría haciendo sus tareas hasta el domingo por la noche o el lunes por la mañana, o jamás. Sentía que ser un estudiante tan talentoso no era el resultado de ninguna elección personal. Era solo el papel que desempeñaba. El chico inteligente y gordo con un buen sentido del humor.

Peter quería mencionar lo que había sucedido durante su sesión con Tony, pero sabía que May no lo tomaría a la ligera. Si tuviera que fingir que no era gran cosa, no tenía sentido decirle que había pasado, pero por el contrario, si admitía cuánto le había dolido, sería difícil hablar sin llorar. Por lo que además tendría que tranquilizar a May.

Si no mencionaba esa parte de la tarde, entonces tal vez podría hablar de que Tony era millonario. Eso era genial e inesperado. Sería interesante escuchar lo que ella pensaba de Tony siendo el dueño del gimnasio y no realmente un entrenador que trabajaba allí.

Peter consideró decirle que apreciaba lo amable que ella era con él y cuánto la amaba por cuidarlo. Ahora se había dado cuenta de que toda la ofensa que había sentido por sus palabras a lo largo de los años no estaba justificada. Ella nunca lo había hecho sentir insuficiente o lo había insultado a propósito. Había sentido envidia de lo fácil que ella mantenía un estilo de vida saludable y se había sentido frustrado con ella más de una vez, pero tuvo mucha suerte de tenerla. Tampoco recordaba haberle agradecido en realidad la membresía del gimnasio. Sentirse culpable más todo lo demás no hizo nada para mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Tan pronto como regresaron al departamento, ella preparó la cena. Peter todavía no había encontrado las palabras correctas, así que no dijo nada. Él esperó a que ella se fuera e hizo planes para hacer lo que él sabía que terminaría haciendo de nuevo.

#  *** 

Peter consideró ir a Delmar’s, pero estaba demasiado lejos y su paciencia estaba disminuyendo junto con el poco de autocontrol que le quedaba. Los pocos minutos que tardó en caminar hasta el 7-Eleven parecieron eternos.

Se paró en el pasillo de chocolates, paralizado. May había preparado tacos de tofu para la cena y habían sido comestibles, pero nada que valiera la pena comer en exceso —aunque la calidad de la comida durante un atracón no importaba tanto como la cantidad. Una vez se había comido un paquete completo de galletas saladas en 15 minutos, como 150 galletas secas que habían hecho que le doliera la mandíbula por tener que masticar, así que no era tan quisquilloso.

Había sido útil que no le gustaran demasiado los tacos y que estuviera tratando de mantener su fachada en alto antes de salir del departamento. Todavía estaba dentro de su déficit calórico del día. Todavía no había arruinado nada, pero estaba al borde.

Peter debía lucir como un loco para cualquiera que mirara en su dirección, pero no podía importarle menos. Tenía una barra de Hershey en la mano y estaba mirando la etiqueta como si contuviera los secretos del universo. Se aferró a ella y buscó el paquete gigante de Reese’s Cups. Dudaba entre los originales y los que tenían caramelo por dentro además de la mantequilla de maní.

Su boca salivaba. _Si alguna vez me veo tan patético, mátame._

Peter frunció el ceño. Tal vez debería comprar sólo una barra de chocolate. Luego podría conseguir un paquete de gomitas ácidas y tal vez algo de maní. Una cosa de cada categoría. Observó los posters en los estantes que recordaban las ofertas de 2x1 y descuentos en múltiples barras de chocolate si descargaba la aplicación. Ugh. Volvió a colocar las barras de chocolate donde las había encontrado y dio una vuelta por la tienda. Peter podía ver al cajero mirándolo atentamente, probablemente creyendo que era un ladrón, pero no le prestó atención mayor.

Se paró frente a la sección de congelados, mirando las hileras de helado por litro detrás del vidrio escarchado. Ni siquiera le gustaba tanto el helado, pero los sabores como kitkat y chips de chocolate lo tentaron. Era su visión en medio de un ataque. Todo parecía sabroso cuando querías lastimarte.

Peter se pasó una mano por la cara. ¿Cuál era el punto? ¿Qué diferencia hacía si se llenaba con un montón de comida chatarra o no? Nada borraría lo que esos tipos habían dicho. ¿Qué era lo patético de intentar hacer ejercicio en el gimnasio? Peter se encontró mirando el congelador como si lo hubiera ofendido personalmente. ¿Cuál era el puto problema de esos tipos?¿Qué clase de imbéciles se burlaban de las personas en el gimnasio? Ellos eran los patéticos.

Cerró los ojos y usó un truco que había comenzado a implementar cada vez que tenía ganas de comer. Se preguntó por qué. Solo respuestas honestas. _Quiero comer porque estoy triste, no porque tenga hambre. Quiero comer porque sería más fácil ceder que luchar contra mis impulsos._

Peter decidió que no quería hacerlo, en realidad no. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por perder más de 4 kilos y esforzarse tanto por combatir los hábitos que había pasado años formando. ¿Por qué desviarse solo porque unos desconocidos se burlaron de él? Peter todavía quería darse la oportunidad de tener éxito y demostrar que podía hacerlo, no solo por Tony, sino para sí mismo.

Le ofreció al cajero una sonrisa y un asentimiento mientras salía, con las manos vacías.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Oh Dios, edité este capítulo una y otra y otra y otra vez hasta el punto en que no soporto verlo, así que espero que esa no sea tu experiencia como lector... Quería obtener la escena perfecta en la cual se descubriera el rango de Tony en Iron Fitness, no quería que sintieran que no se haya abordado correctamente.
> 
> Espero que el incidente de acoso no haya sido demasiado difícil de leer. Desafortunadamente, es una realidad para casi todos (ya sea con sobrepeso o no) que te encuentres con alguien grosero... Ojalá todos tuviéramos un Tony que nos defienda. También es una especie de lección de "ten cuidado con lo que deseas" para Peter, ya que pensó que ser insultado sería útil para él... Yo era culpable de pensar esto antes. Como si alguien diciéndome gorda a la cara, me llegaría a motivar, pero no fue así.
> 
> Mejorar no es posible solo por ser tratado mal, ya sea por ti o por otros. Simplemente te hace sentir que no vales la pena el esfuerzo, o que no vales la molestia de pasar por el trabajo de recuperarte de tus problemas, y es tu trastorno/horrible cerebro el que te dice eso. Lo que realmente se necesita para mejorar es tratarse amablemente y recordarse que vale la pena el esfuerzo para recuperarse (si la recuperación es ganar/perder/no preocuparse/ etc.). Que se jodan las personas groseras y los que critican al hablar mal de los demás por "ser un tema de salud"... como si estuvieras tan preocupado por la salud, deja de ser cruel, eso es perjudicial para la salud mental >:(


	17. Finalización

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Última sesión de Peter con Tony!

Peter estaba ansioso por su última sesión con Tony. Parecía que apenas habían comenzado y ahora era el final. Peter deseaba poder retroceder en el tiempo y abofetearse a sí mismo por molestarse porque Tony le había dado una lección extra sin recargo. Si hubiera sabido que realmente progresaría y se llevaría tan bien con Tony, no se habría resistido tanto al comienzo de su entrenamiento.

Peter se encogió ante la idea de que casi se había perdido de la amistad de Tony al elegir a Bucky. Le gustaba mucho Bucky y estaba seguro de que habría logrado lo mismo; habría progresado y aprendido información útil, pero trabajar con Tony era el más ideal de los escenarios posibles. Por mucho que Peter no entendiera completamente las motivaciones de Tony para entrenarlo —alguien a quien apenas conocía solo porque tenía una camiseta genial— podía aceptarlo. Tony era un adulto y si elegía hacer algo amable en su tiempo libre, ya fuera por diversión o por aburrimiento, Peter no le buscaría problema.

Había estado anticipando su último día juntos durante todo el fin de semana y luego durante la escuela. No solo era la última vez que probablemente vería a Tony, sino un día de pesaje, y era su primera sesión desde el incidente de acoso. Parecía que siempre tenía al menos una razón para que se preocupara. Esta vez contó tres.

Se preguntó qué pasaría después de despedirse de Tony. No tenía manera de comprar más lecciones, e incluso si pudiera, dudaba que Tony continuara siendo su entrenador. La situación era incómoda ya que se suponía que el hombre nunca hubiera sido su entrenador en primer lugar, por lo que si Peter quería seguir trabajando con él, no era cuestión de que Tony continuara con su trabajo, sino que continuara su favor. Peter no podía pedirle eso.

Además, estaba el miedo de arruinar su progreso y recuperar el peso sin la ayuda de Tony. La membresía de Peter aún era válida por casi once meses más, pero sin un entrenador personal al que responder, se preguntó si aún podría tener éxito. Su respuesta automática era que no, pero después de pensarlo más, creyó que la respuesta era sí; todavía podría tener éxito. Como Tony le había enseñado, podías llevar a un caballo al agua, pero no puedes obligarlo a beber. Peter se aseguraría de beber o, por así decirlo, seguir con su dieta y plan de ejercicios con o sin Tony.

Tony no había mencionado nada, por lo que Peter ni siquiera sabía si el hombre sabía que era su última lección. Una parte de Peter, la que estaba tratando de erradicar de su mente, imaginó que Tony había estado contando los días hasta que pudiera deshacerse de él. Peter ignoró el pensamiento negativo lo mejor que pudo, pero era difícil.

#  *** 

Cuando Peter le entregó su diario directamente a Tony en lugar de colocarlo sobre el escritorio, lo miró por un momento como si estuviera pensando en algo, pero luego lo tomó de las manos de Peter.

Peter habría apostado todo lo que tenía en el banco —lo que probablemente no era mucho— a que Tony esperaba ver un atracón debido a lo que había sucedido la semana pasada. O tal vez esperaba un enorme déficit de calorías, alguna prueba de una reacción a los insultos. Peter casi se rió cuando vio que los labios de Tony se torcían en una sonrisa gigante una vez que terminó de examinar todo y no encontró nada raro.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana, Pete?" Tony preguntó, dejando el diario de Peter sobre el escritorio.

"Estuvo bien", respondió Peter.

"Realmente no hice, eh, mucho", continuó Peter. Quería darle a Tony más que un par de palabras de respuesta. No había hablado con nadie sobre cómo se sentía con el incidente del viernes, ni siquiera con May, Ned o MJ. Tony le había preguntado si quería hablar sobre eso justo después de que sucediera. ¿Estaba esperando escuchar más? No había enviado un mensaje, así que ¿no le decía eso a Peter que ya no tocarían el tema? ¿O ver la prueba en el diario era suficiente para Tony?

"Para ser honesto", dijo Peter. "Fue difícil."

Tony lo miró directo a los ojos.

"Yo, bueno, ya sabes". Peter se rascó la cabeza. “Casi arruiné todo. Pensé mucho en renunciar, pero no lo sé. Supongo que cambié de opinión”

"Me alegro de que no lo hayas hecho".

"Renunciar", agregó Tony.

Peter entendió lo que había querido decir. "Yo también."

"Lamento mucho que haya sucedido, Peter", ofreció Tony. “En mi gimnasio, enfrente mio. No te lo merecías y si hubiera alguna forma de que pudiera borrarlo, o mejor aún, _borrarlos._ Lo haría."

"Sí, lo sé", dijo Peter. "Pero, tal vez sea bueno. No me malinterpretes, fue una mierda y puede que haya llorado o no por eso" —Peter le dio a Tony una pequeña sonrisa— "pero necesitaba pasar por eso. En cierto modo, me demostró lo malo que es lo que me digo a mí mismo, y además, fue bueno saber que no estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que le romperías la cara a alguien por insultarme".

Tony lo miró por un momento antes de exhalar y sacudir la cabeza. "Tú— Peter, eres increíble ¿Lo sabes?"

Peter se encoge de hombros. ¿Eso era algo bueno?

"Nunca llegué a recordarte que podrías haber enviado un mensajes si realmente estuvieras luchando..." Tony expresó. “Me sorprendió el abrazo. No tuve la oportunidad de decirtelo”. Tony tenía una sonrisa irónica.

 _Oh Dios mío. El abrazo._ Una cuarta razón para preocuparse. Tony no parecía molesto o incómodo, o como si estuviera manteniendo su distancia, por lo que probablemente no era gran cosa, pero Peter todavía se sonrojó ante el recuerdo. Prácticamente se había arrojado sobre Tony, y además, justo en frente de Natasha y Bucky. La imagen de ellos burlándose de él a sus espaldas impregnó sus pensamientos por un momento, pero al ver la genuina sonrisa de Tony se cuestionó si estaba loco por pensar que era posible que Tony pensara mal de él. Tony no lo odiaba, ¿verdad?

Peter se movió en su silla. _Podrías haberme enviado un mensaje primero._ "Sí, está bien. Sé que el número es solo para emergencias y lo manejé bien. Si realmente necesitara ayuda, habría dicho algo. Lo juro."

"Bueno."

"De todos modos, Tony". Peter rechazó la conversación. "Vamos a hacer el pesaje y empezar. No tenemos que ponerle mucha atención a esto".

"Claro", respondió Tony. "Si es lo que quieres."

"No soy un gran fan de hablar sobre mis sentimientos", bromeó Peter.

"Si." Tony sonrió de lado. “Ew, asqueroso. ¿Quién quiere eso?”

"Exactamente." Peter sonrió. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la balanza.

#  *** 

Tony hizo que el entrenamiento de Peter fuera el más difícil hasta el momento, agregando un serie extra a su rutina, extendiendo los tiempos en los que debía mantener las posiciones —Peter hizo una plancha durante dos minutos— y aumentando la inclinación en las máquinas de cardio. Peter consideró fuertemente retener el regalo que había comprado para Tony. _Quinta razón para preocuparse._

"Tony, ¿por qué me odias?" Jadeó.

"No te odio", Tony negó. “Quiero que te esfuerces. Quiero verte triunfar. Es significa que me gustas".

"Entonces ni siquiera quiero saber como sería si me odiaras".

Tony se echó a reír y le tendió una mano a Peter para ayudarlo a salir de la colchoneta. "Si te odiara, ni siquiera te permitiría entrar al gimnasio".

"Pensándolo bien, por favor odiame". Peter agarró la mano de Tony y dejó que lo ayudara a levantarse del piso.

"Sabiondo."

#  *** 

Peter recordó preguntarle a Tony cómo fue su fin de semana mientras se estiraba después del entrenamiento.

Tony se cruzó de brazos. "Fui a ver algunas propiedades que mi chica Shuri tenía preparadas para mí".

Peter casi se mordió la lengua para no preguntar qué quería decir con "mi chica". Le ayudó darse cuenta de que era información nueva sobre Tony y un ejemplo de que Tony lamentaba sinceramente haber mentido, ya que era honesto sobre este aspecto de su vida.

"¿Oh si?" Peter trató de sonar casual. "¿Compraste alguna?"

¿Era eso lo que era conversar con una persona rica de mediana edad? Peter de repente se sintió cohibido por algunas de las cosas que le había dicho a Tony durante el mes. Hablar de la escuela secundaria y sus LEGO era mundano en comparación con la inversión inmobiliaria. ¿Le importaba a Tony si no eran similares sus vidas? Peter era demasiado consciente de cuántas diferencias había entre él y Tony. Vivían en mundos diferentes. No solo importaba la edad y el peso, ahora había una clase socioeconómica de la que preocuparse.

"No esta vez", explicó Tony. "No me parecían buenas opciones".

"Cierto." Peter dijo como si supiera qué tipo de propiedad constituía una buena opción para alguien. Estaba contento de tener un techo sobre su cabeza. "Sé sobre malas decisiones".

Tony suspiró y lo miró con desaprobación cuando Peter solo sonrió.

"Oh cierto", dijo Tony. "Shuri está soltera y es inteligente como tú... Si no te molesta que alguien sea un poco mayor, podría ayudarte—"

"No." Peter interrumpió con el ceño fruncido. "Yo— no, gracias, pero estoy bien". _¿Que demonios?_

Tony levantó las manos. "Bien. Supongo que no estoy hecho para emparejar".

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. Trató de minimizar su reacción y disfrazar su dolor. Tony estaba tratando de conseguirle a otra persona, lo cual era ridículo, pero era un golpe extra al hacerle saber que Tony no tenía interés, que no le importaba si salía con otra persona. En su última sesión juntos. Wow. El dolor que sentía lo hizo sonar grosero, pero esperaba que Tony no lo hubiera notado y lo tomará como sarcasmo normal. "No puedes ser bueno en todo, Tony. Quizás debas dejar las habilidades de cupido fuera de tu hoja de vida, ¿sí?”

Tony sonrió de lado. “Bueno, solo lo dije. Disculpame."

Peter sacudió la cabeza. Independientemente de cómo Tony se sintiera o no por él, estaba agradecido por el tiempo que habían pasado juntos y quería mostrar su agradecimiento. Había pasado la mayor parte de su entrenamiento distraído, preguntándose si a Tony le gustaría el regalo que le había comprado. Y aún así, él intentaba emparejarlo con alguien más, le dolía el recordatorio de cuán unilateral era su atracción.

#  *** 

Peter se sintió satisfecho mientras se vestía por el hecho de que pesaba poco menos de 104 kilos. Perder cinco kilos en cinco semanas era un objetivo realista según Tony. La negatividad en su mente quería hacerle pensar que no era suficiente y que los tipos del viernes anterior tenían razón, y él era patético, pero ni siquiera eso podría arruinar su humor. Él se puso sus jeans y una camiseta con un plano del Halcón Milenario, tomó el regalo de Tony y se dirigió a la oficina.

Peter no estaba seguro de qué comprarle a Tony ya que nada podía encapsular lo que quería transmitir. Elegir un regalo había sido difícil ya que no tenía suficiente información útil sobre Tony, pero cuando descubrió que Tony era rico, la tarea parecía aún más imposible. May lo había llevado a varias tiendas durante el fin de semana, para que pudiera encontrar la cosa perfecta.

Pusó la bolsa de regalo en el escritorio frente a Tony y ocupó su lugar habitual en la silla de enfrente. 

"¿Qué es esto?" Tony preguntó.

Peter quería decir: "¿Que crees que es?" pero no quería que Tony pensara que estaba siendo grosero. En cambio, dijo: "Es un regalo. Para ti."

"Oh." Tony le dió a Peter una sonrisa arrugando la comisura de sus ojos. "También te conseguí algo". Él movió la mano. "Es la última sesión y eso".

"¿En serio?" Peter no pudo evitar sonreír. Tony lo recordó. "Gracias, Tony".

Tony le devolvió la sonrisa. "Si no te gusta, puedes venderlo o algo así".

"No, no haría eso", se negó Peter. "¿Qué es?" Podía sentir su humor levantarse.

Tony sacó una bolsa de regalo pequeña e indecifrable de detrás del escritorio.

"Mierda". Peter inmediatamente extendió las manos. Le encantaban los regalos y parecía que Tony le había conseguido uno interesante. Sabía que el suyo no estaría a la altura.

Peter miró dentro del paquete. "Me estás tomando el pelo." Tomó la caja blanca y resplandeciente en sus manos.

Tony parecía complacido. "Sé que tienes todo tipo de reglas, y eso probablemente se extiende a recibir regalos, pero no quiero escucharlo", dijo Tony. "Lo vas a aceptar y eso es todo".

Peter suspiro. Estuvo tentado a resistirse, pero era muy difícil ya que había estado queriendo un Apple Watch por años. "Me encanta." Trazó el logotipo de la caja delicadamente.

"Pensé que podrías usarlo para mantenerte en el camino".

"Muchas gracias. No sé qué decir", admitió Peter. "Mi regalo definitivamente no es tan genial".

"No es nada. Trabajaste duro. Te lo mereces."

"Te hubiera preguntado cómo te lo permitiste, pero ahora que sé que eres el jefe tiene mucho más sentido", bromeó Peter.

Tony resopló.

"Bien, por favor abre tu regalo". Peter cambió de tema. "Como dije, no es tan bueno como el tuyo, pero—"

"Me encantará".

Peter lo dudaba. Observó a Tony con atención, con la cara en llamas, mientras el hombre miraba dentro de su propia bolsa de regalo.

"Adiviné tu talla", explicó Peter. "Espero que sea la correcta".

Tony levantó la camiseta para examinarla. "Wow. Cómo— eso fue hace semanas. ¿Lo recordaste?"

Peter sonrió tímidamente. "Tengo buena memoria."

"Oh, sí. Eso parece", Tony asintió.

"Dijiste que tenías muchas camisetas, así que no sabía si ya la tenías, pero no sé. ¿Te gusta?"

"Me la pondré ahora mismo".

Peter no pudo emitir palabra cuando Tony se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta y se puso la nueva. Las mejillas de Peter no podían tomarse un dejar de sonrojarse al tratar con Tony. Se obligó a apartar la mirada del pecho de Tony.

"Es perfecta."

Peter le compró una camiseta a Tony por múltiples razones. La más importante es que cada vez que Peter lo veía llevaba una camisa con gráficos extravagantes o únicos. También era un recuerdo al momento en que ambos usaron la misma camisa sin querer, y Tony había mencionado una vez lo mucho que le gustaba la banda cuando sonaba en el gimnasio. No fue nada complicado para Peter encontrar una camisa de Joy Division en la tienda de discos ya que muchas personas las usaban. Era un regalo personal y económico.

"Hay una tarjeta allí", espetó Peter. "Está en la bolsa, pero preferiría que no lo leyeras delante de mí. Es vergonzoso."

Tony se sentó en el borde del escritorio y sacó la tarjeta de la bolsa.

Peter iba a protestar, pero Tony sonrió y volvió a meterla. "Bien."

Era mucho más elocuente cuando escribía, por lo que había puesto todo lo que necesitaba decir. Pensó que probablemente era cursi y demasiado revelador, pero quería que Tony supiera lo agradecido que estaba con él. Lo había escrito antes de conocer el regalo de Tony, lo que probablemente era mejor, o se habría acobardado por miedo a no poder estar a la altura.

"Supongo que ahora es un buen momento para darte la segunda parte de tu regalo".

"¿Qué? El reloj ya es demasiado".

“Mala suerte, Parker. Ser jefe tiene sus ventajas, puedo hacer lo que quiera".

Peter sonrió y repitio la respuesta de Tony. "Bien. ¿Qué es?"

"Puede solicitar tu nueva tarjeta de membresía al salir". Tony sonrió de lado. "Ahora eres un miembro platino, así que puedes unirte a clases, usar el muro de escalar y recibirás descuentos en productos, entre otras cosas".

"¿Estás seguro?" Peter preguntó.

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Tony.

“Gracias Tony. Eso es súper genial, en realidad ", admitió Peter. "También lo necesitaré, ya que ya no estaremos entrenando juntos".

"¿Quién dijo?"

Peter frunció el ceño confundido. "Técnicamente no trabajas aquí, así que probablemente no nos volveremos a ver". Peter se molestó la piel alrededor de su pulgar mientras esperaba que Tony respondiera. No creía que mereciera la atención de Tony, pero eso no le impedía quererla.

"No necesitas más lecciones para ejercitarte conmigo", explicó Tony como si fuera obvio. “Todavía tienes una membresía y yo soy el dueño del lugar. Estoy seguro de que podemos acordar un momento en que ambos estemos disponibles".

"Sí, pero tú —no tienes tiempo y especialmente que sea gratis. Ya me he tomado suficiente de tu tiempo", argumentó Peter.

"Déjame preocuparme por mi horario".

Peter se mordió el labio. ¿Tony realmente planeaba hacer ejercicio con él, y no solo quedarse mirando mientras él se ejercitaba? Tal vez eso sería algo bueno —si Tony se distraía con su propio esfuerzo físico, no tendría la oportunidad de observar a Peter haciendo ejercicio.

La cara de Peter se iluminó. No podía explicar cuán aliviado estaba de que Tony todavía quisiera continuar con su trabajo. "Así que... ¿qué estás pensando? ¿Un día a la semana? O incluso una vez al mes. Eso estaría bien para mí”, sugirió Peter.

Tony se encogió de hombros. "No tengo algo en mente. Sin embargo, preferiría algo más de una vez al mes. No quiero que te olvides de cómo me veo".

Como si eso fuera posible.

"Yo— ¿Qué te parece los viernes?" Peter preguntó tímidamente. "¿Una vez por semana?" Se sonrojó, avergonzado por lo obvio que estaba siendo con su sugerencia. ¿Era demasiado querer ver a Tony al menos una vez a la semana?

"Los viernes esta bien".

"Bien", suspiró Peter. "Tengo muchas cosas planeadas con el Decatlón Académico, oh, y la competencia anual de robótica", enumeró Peter. “Además, tenemos una presentación de final de año con la banda. Creo que eso es todo, a menos que esté olvidando algo, pero si, no haber puesto sesiones los martes será útil. Ha sido un poco complicado no fallarle a nadie durante este mes".

Peter no pudo leer la expresión de Tony, pero al instante se arrepintió de revelar que tan nerd era. _Ugh._

"Está bien. Está decidido". Tony dijo. "Los viernes".

"Genial." Peter sonrió. “Bueno, ¿hay alguna última tarea que deba hacer? ¿O algo que debería saber para el futuro? Si nos vamos a reunir una vez a la semana, no quiero hacerte muchas preguntas o depender de ti para seguir con mi entrenamiento, o lo que sea, ya que no vas a estar durante el mismo tiempo. Quiero decir, técnicamente no estabas, pero sabes lo que estoy tratando de decir".

"Huh", comentó Tony. "Todavía podemos trabajar con tu carpeta y te ayudaré con las mediciones si lo deseas, y tal vez te guiaré durante los entrenamientos donde pueda, pero dejaré que me pregunte si deseas mi ayuda. No necesito saber tu peso y cosas así si no te estoy entrenando oficialmente".

Peter asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien, pero Tony, ¿estás seguro de que estás de acuerdo con esto?"

Tony abrió la boca para responder, pero Peter siguió adelante.

"No lo digo como un insulto ... solo quiero decir que estás mucho más avanzado y la pelea que tuviste con Bucky y todo eso. ¿Hacer ejercicio al nivel en el que yo estoy será un desafío para ti?”

La boca de Tony se arqueó en una pequeña sonrisa. “Deja de preocuparte tanto por mí. Lo bueno de las cintas de correr es que cada una puede estar en un nivel diferente ".

Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿A menos que eso sea un problema para ti?" Tony corrigió. "Si mi experiencia y abundancia de conocimiento son demasiado para ti, puedes decirlo".

Peter suspiro. "No lo es. Odiaría si trataras de detenerte sólo para salvar mi dignidad. Eso sería un problema para mí".

"Bien",Tony hizo una pausa. "No pensaba contenerme".

"Bien", repitió Peter.

Peter se preguntó si alguien se daría cuenta de que Tony estaba saliendo de la oficina con una camisa diferente. ¿Se preguntarían por qué Peter le había dado un regalo a Tony? Antes de recibir el regalo de Tony, le preocupaba haberse sobrepasado, o que Tony fuera solo educado al respecto, pero secretamente pensara que era raro —en especial se sentía ansioso por lo sincera que era la tarjeta. Peter agradeció no estar cerca cuando Tony la leyera. Como Tony había pensado en darle un regalo también, Peter no se sintió tan mal. Deseaba que Tony hubiera incluido una tarjeta o una nota. Pero estaba bien.

Peter se habría puesto el reloj de inmediato, pero necesitaba cargarlo y configurarlo, así que lo haría en casa. Podía adivinar qué diría May cuando lo viera. Él consideró ocultarlo, pero ella lo descubriría de todos modos.

Peter vio a Nebula mirar la bolsa que tenía en la mano y supo que si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona le hubieran sonreído o dicho algo, pero ella permaneció inexpresiva.

"Hola Neb", Tony habló, apoyándose en el escritorio del vestíbulo frente a Nebula.

"Tony".

"Es el último día de clases de Peter".

"Sí lo es", Nebula no se inmutó. “Sobrevivió largos períodos de tiempo contigo. Eso es impresionante."

Tony se echó a reír. Peter sonrió tímidamente.

“¿Puedo tener su nueva tarjeta?¿Por favor?"

Nebula solo comenzó a mirarlo por un momento antes de sonreír y deslizar la tarjeta hacia él.

"Eres la mejor", le agradeció Tony.

"Si."

Bucky debe haber visto a Peter caminando cerca porque salió a decir adiós. Peter podía decir que estaba de buen humor ya que no estaba ayudando en la recepción. Peter se sorprendió al ver a Steve a su lado; no lo había en el gimnasio cuando llegó. Debió estar ocupado en medio de una clase.

"¿Qué hay en la bolsa?" Bucky preguntó, moviendo las cejas.

"Oh." Los ojos de Peter se iluminaron. "Es un regalo de Tony".

La cara de Steve se puso seria. "No le he dado nada a mis clientes. ¿Hay algún procedimiento nuevo que no conozca?"

Bucky se echó a reír. “No, Steve. No hay ningún procedimiento".

Steve inclinó la cabeza. "Oh. ¿Ya terminaste con las lecciones?"

"Sí. Todas las 10”, respondió Peter. Era mucho más fácil hablar con Steve cuando no estaba en una toalla.

"Eso es genial." Steve dio una sonrisa completa. "Me di cuenta de cuánto estás mejorando. Tú y Tony trabajan muy bien juntos.”

Peter asintió con la cabeza. "Si gracias. Eso es amable de tu parte."

Steve asintió apreciativamente. "¿Qué te dió Tony, si no te molesta que pregunte?"

"Si." Bucky se cruzó de brazos. "¿Qué obtuviste?"

Peter iba a responder, pero Tony intervino en su lugar.

"Es un Smartwatch", explicó Tony.

Peter observó a Bucky y Steve, esperando su reacción.

"Que suerte", se quejó Bucky. “Debe ser lindo recibir un regalo que valga la mitad de nuestro alquiler. ¿Dónde está el nuestro?"

"Bucky", reprendió Steve.

Bucky se encogió de hombros.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Quién dice que no tengo algo para ustedes? Después de todo, el viaje anual de la compañía se acerca y sabes lo generoso que me pongo en el verano".

Peter pensó que Tony solo estaba bromeando, pero Bucky en realidad parecía aceptar la explicación y a Steve no parecía importarle si bromeaba o no.

"Estamos bromeando Peter", explicó Bucky. "Te mereces lo que sea que esté en esa bolsa, no solo por tu arduo trabajo, también por mantener ocupado a este anciano para que se mantenga alejado de nuestro trabajo".

Peter miró de Bucky a Tony, sus labios en una O. Casi había olvidado lo sarcástico que eran todos a su alrededor. No se sentía tan culpable por tener un poco de humor pasado.

"No te preocupes", replicó Peter. "No me importa". Iba a agregar "tener a Tony encima mio", pero decidió no hacerlo porque Bucky ya le estaba sonriendo.

"Sí, ¿ves?" Tony agregó. "Peter me aprecia y ni siquiera tengo que pagarle".

"Está bromeando", Steve habló por Bucky. "No tiene filtro en su boca". Steve puntuó sus palabras golpeando a Bucky juguetonamente en el brazo.

"Sí, lo sé, y no te quejabas de eso anoche", respondió Bucky.

Steve se puso rojo como tomate y salió de la habitación después de decirle adiós a Peter. Bucky se rió y siguió a su novio. “Adiós, Peter. Nos vemos después."

Peter simplemente levantó la mano, aliviado de que nadie parecía notar la nueva camisa de Tony. Quizás nadie le prestaba tanta atención a Tony como él.

"Son fastidiosos", dijo Tony. “Pero desgraciadamente,por lo general son agradables y buenos en sus trabajos. Bueno, algunas veces."

Peter se rio. No le importaban las burlas, de verdad. Estaba contento de que Bucky lo tratara como un amigo y era gracioso lo reservado que era Steve. Ahora que Peter había aprendido más sobre su personalidad, no guardaba resentimientos por la interacción en el vestuario.

"Bueno, supongo que es hora de irnos", anunció Peter incómodo. “Gracias de nuevo por el regalo, y las lecciones, y la membresía ... y todo. En serio, Tony. No sé qué más puedo decir".

"No es nada", dijo Tony. "Te veré este viernes a la misma hora".

Peter asintió. Se abstuvo de preguntarle a Tony si estaba seguro de nuevo. Probablemente él estaba cansado de que le preguntara eso todo el tiempo.

"Estaré listo para que me muestres cómo hacerlo", agregó Tony con un guiño.

Peter hizo una mueca de broma. Podría vivir un millón de años y nunca ser mejor que Tony Stark.

"Está bien, te dejo ir". Tony se despidió con la mano.

"Adiós, Tony".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Oh chicos, Peter y Tony apenas están abrazándose después de 60,000 palabras, así que creo que me he ganado mi etiqueta de Slow Burn.
> 
> Gracias de nuevo a todos por el apoyo. Espero que todos estén bien. ¡Me encanta escuchar todos sus pensamientos y experiencias personales en los comentarios! Si no te sientes cómodo comentando, está bien. Tengo mensajes anónimos habilitados en mi tumblr (winterironspiderling).


	18. Inquisición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día después de la última sesión de Peter y Tony y su primer día en el gimnasio juntos como amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso que hay una escena de masturbación cerca al final del capítulo. Estamos avanzando a la calificación de explícito del fic. Si quieres saltártelo deja de leer después de que Peter se despide de Tony y se dirige a las duchas.

Peter puso a cargar el reloj tan pronto como entró a su casa. Estaba contento de que Tony hubiera seleccionado la banda deportiva negra porque quería que fuera lo más discreto posible. A primera vista podría parecerse al reloj que siempre llevaba. Sabía que May y sus amigos lo notarían, pero quería posponerlo el mayor tiempo posible.

Todos se burlaban de él porque sabían que le gustaba Tony, y no era fanático de que se burlaran de él en general, pero especialmente no le agradaba que lo molestaran con eso. Solamente servía para recordarle que Tony era perfectamente generoso y amable con él, pero que no le interesaba. Todos interpretarían el lindo gesto de Tony incorrectamente como si fuera una señal de que los sentimientos de Peter eran correspondidos, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que los delirios de sus amigos afectaran sus pensamientos y le dieran falsas esperanzas.

#  *** 

May lo notó en la mañana mientras él hacía huevos en una sartén. No tenía muchas ganas de tener esa conversación antes de la escuela. Sobretodo cuando tenía una evaluación en la primera clase, y especialmente porque esperaba posponer la charla indefinidamente.

"Wow", comentó May. "Ese es un reloj muy elegante".

"Oh", dijo Peter, mirando su muñeca. "Si."

"¿Cuándo lo conseguiste?"

"Ayer."

May levantó las cejas. "¿Lo compraste?"

"No exactamente", admitió Peter. Movió los huevos en la sartén con la espátula. "Tony me lo dio como regalo por ser la última lección, o algo así". Como si hubiera podido comprarse un reloj como ese cuando solo trabajaba una vez por semana. Incluso si sumaba sus propinas, la mayor parte de su salario a lo largo de los años la había destinado a comprar bocadillos.

"Es un regalo algo costoso para ser de un entrenador personal. ¿No es así?”

"Ehh, más o menos", admitió Peter. "Lo busqué, y está entre 400 y 1.000 dólares".

May levantó las cejas.

"Creo que este está en algún punto en medio ya que no tiene un plan de datos. Probablemente porque él sabe que soy un chico de secundaria con poco dinero por lo que no puedo pagar más por internet de lo que ya gasto en mi celular".

Peter miró a May antes de continuar. "Por lo que no es tan importante. Además, también le dí un regalo. Sabes, debe ser diferente para él porque es rico… Si tomas lo que costó el reloj en relación con sus ingresos totales, y luego tomas la camiseta y la comparas con mis ingresos. Técnicamente gasté más y creo que—”

"Peter", dijo May. "Estás divagando".

"Lo siento." Peter sacó sus huevos de la sartén. "No decías nada".

"¿Desde cuándo Tony es rico?"

Peter gimió internamente ante su balbuceo. Al parecer, él no decía nada en absoluto o decía todo lo que estuviera en su mente. Así que bien podría decir la verdad.

"¿Y por qué estás tan nervioso?" May acusado. "Te ves culpable". Ella entrecerró los ojos.

Peter suspiro. "No te enojes".

May se acomodó en su silla cuando se dio cuenta de que había logrado sacarle información a Peter y que ahora tenía una historia que escuchar.

"Bueno el viernes pasado, algunos tipos en el gimnasio fueron un poco groseros conmigo y—"

"¿Qué?" May exigió. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

Peter se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

"Ah sí pensé que te veías raro cuando te recogí, pero no presioné porque sé cuánto odias que lo haga".

"¿Que pasó?" May preguntó.

"No es nada", dijo Peter. "Dijeron que era ... bueno, no importa exactamente lo que dijeron, pero Tony los echó, y luego descubrí que en realidad es el dueño de Iron Fitness. No solo al que voy, May. Como, _de todos ellos._ Incluso al que vas. En realidad, fue bastante agresiva la forma en la que se enfrentó a ellos".

"Como sea." Peter movió la mano. "Estoy bastante seguro de que solo me compró un regalo bonito porque se sintió mal".

May frunció el ceño. "Peter. ¿Estás bien? Me siento tan mal... No debí haberte dejado solo, pero no lo sabía".

"Está bien. En serio." Peter se encogió de hombros. "Estaba bien." La mayor parte del tiempo.

"Entonces, ¿él es el dueño?" May preguntó. "Eso es... ¿interesante?"

"Sí", resopló Peter. Esa también había sido su reacción.

"¿Y acabas de descubrirlo?" Se preguntó May.

"Exacto", dijo Peter. "Cuando estaba enfrentando a esos tipos —lo que fue bastante divertido— pidieron ver al gerente, y él dijo:" Soy el dueño". Luego les dijo que tenían que irse y rompió el dedo de un chico por lo que escuché. No lo vi porque volví al vestuario".

"Bien", comentó May. "Me alegra que Tony haya estado allí para ti".

Peter se recostó en su silla, aliviado de que la conversación hubiera ido tan bien. Había estado esperando que May se molestara, o al menos se estremeciera por el hecho de que la historia tenía algo de violencia.

Entonces May continuó: "¿Pero no es un poco extraño que nunca lo haya mencionado antes?¿Por qué te estaba entrenando en primer lugar?” Peter podía imaginarse a lo que se refería ella. _¿No tiene mejores cosas que hacer?_

Peter sopesó cuánta verdad quería revelar. “Tenían poco personal la noche que comencé, así que Tony me ayudó, y luego supongo que extrañaba ser entrenador, así que siguió entrenando conmigo en lugar de pasarme a otra persona. Realmente no lo entiendo, pero si. Eso fue lo que pasó."

May frunció el ceño. "Entonces, ¿ya terminaste tus lecciones, y eso es todo?¿Ya no lo volveras a ver?"

"Bueno", comenzó Peter. "Comenzaremos a hacer ejercicio los viernes solo como amigos, no como si él fuera mi entrenador".

"Oh." May sonrió. "Eso es genial. Eso es realmente genial".

"¿Eso crees?" Peter preguntó.

May asintió con la cabeza. "No voy a mentir. Es un poco... extraño. No convencional, tal vez el ser amigo de alguien mucho mayor, pero... no sé".

Peter frunció el ceño. "¿Crees que es extraño que no me dijera que era el dueño?" Al principio, pensó que también era extraño, pero quería la opinión de May.

May se lo pensó un rato. "¿El Sr. Delmar les dice a los clientes que él es el dueño cuando hace sándwiches?"

Peter se rió. "No, pero el Sr. Delmar no es millonario".

"O al menos no te lo ha dicho." May lo señaló.

Peter sacudió la cabeza.

"No creo que sea tan importante", decidió May. "Pero, por otro lado, creo que es extraño que él te compre regalos caros y además acepte reunirse contigo", dijo May cuidadosamente. "Sé que bromeé sobre esto antes, pero Peter, él es mucho mayor que tú y debe saber que no estamos forrados en dinero. No quiero que te esté manipulando para llegar a algo más que una amistad".

"Oh Dios mío". Peter retrocedió. "¿Qué?"

"Hablo en serio", continuó May. "Podra ser el tipo más agradable del mundo, pero siempre te cuidaré primero. Que te guste él es una cosa, pero él no puede corresponder esos sentimientos".

"Sí. Yo lo sé"

"No por _ti_ ", insistió May. "Por tu edad".

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso", dijo Peter. "En serio, May".

"Bueno." May levantó las manos. “Confío en ti, pero solo quiero que estes pendiente. Necesitas usar tus instintos.”

Peter se burló. "Me contó sobre una de sus amigas que está soltera por si llegaba a interesarme. Lo cual no parece como que él tenga sentimientos por mí, y al ofrecerse a darme un tiempo dentro de su agenda para entrenar con alguien como yo. No quiere decir que tenga malas intenciones. ¿Como puedes decir eso?"

May suspiro. "Tienes razón, tal vez estoy siendo demasiado protectora, pero no ves lo que yo veo. Peter, eres guapo, inteligente, divertido, y cualquiera tendría suerte de tenerte. Sé que no lo crees, pero es muy posible que cualquiera —no solo Tony— pueda aprovecharse de cómo te sientes contigo mismo. Quiero asegurarme de que estés a salvo".

Peter no sabía qué decir a eso. Si algo, la forma en que se sentía acerca de sí mismo mantenía a todos a distancia. ¿Cómo podría caer en las tácticas de manipulación de alguien cuando creía con vehemencia que nadie en el planeta podía sentirse atraído por él y cuando nunca sometería a nadie a su cuerpo sin importar lo que dijeran? Todo su ser era una señal intermitente de “Mantengase Lejos”.

"No quiero ser negativa", agregó May. “El reloj es ... genial. Solo quiero que aceptes la posibilidad de que significa algo más para él.”

Peter quiso reír. Todo lo que May decía estaba tan fuera de lugar sin importar cómo lo mirara. En primer lugar, Tony no estaba interesado, por lo que el reloj literalmente no significaba nada. En segundo lugar, si Tony estaba interesado, Peter no veía cómo eso era un problema o por qué un reloj costoso era una mala señal. En tercer lugar, si Tony intentaba comprarlo, estaba perdiendo el tiempo porque a Peter le gustaba mucho antes de que comenzaran a intercambiar regalos. En cuarto lugar, además de sugerirle que intentara salir con Shuri, Tony ni siquiera le había enviado un mensaje de agradecimiento por la tarjeta, y bueno, jamás le había enviado un mensaje de texto, por lo que no se cruzaban los límites. En quinto lugar, era molesto que Peter no pudiera tener algo bueno en su vida sin que May se preocupara de que pudiera ser malo en alguna forma. A Peter no le importaba si Tony era mayor y más rico que él; Tony no era un imbécil manipulador.

"Voy a ir a la escuela", dijo Peter. Se levantó de la mesa, los huevos apenas tocados seguían en su plato. "Quiero revisar mis notas antes de la prueba".

"Oh, vamos, Peter, no te vayas así".

Peter suspiro. Era un poco dramático, pero su apetito se había ido. _Alerten a la prensa, Peter Parker no tiene ganas de comer._

Agarró su plato, botó la comida y lo enjuagó antes de ponerlo en el lavavajillas. "Te veré después de la escuela, May".

"Ten un buen día."

#  *** 

Después de su conversación con May, Peter se sintió aliviado y decepcionado. Ya no guardaba ningún secreto, y ella lo había tomado bastante bien. El problema era había hecho un muy buen trabajo al demostrarle a May que nada estaba pasando o que podría pasar entre él y Tony. Peter se había convencido completamente a sí mismo.

Quería sentirse feliz por el regalo, pero le recordaba que Tony lo había dado como un gesto amistoso, no romántico. El reloj nunca se iluminó con una notificación de Tony, nunca hubo mensaje sobre la tarjeta o agradeciéndole nuevamente por la camiseta. Literal y figurativamente, el reloj le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre la posibilidad de una relación. De una manera extraña, Peter se sintió confiado ya que había demostrado que tenía razón. Si había algo de lo que podía estar seguro. Tony no estaba interesado y no tenía que preocuparse por eso. Podía disfrutar de su tiempo juntos por lo que era.

_Ni siquiera sé por qué me importa tanto. Se suponía que esto nunca sucedería. Íbamos a entrenar juntos, y ni siquiera iba a pensar en sí me gustaba. Deje que mis sentimientos se salieran de control._

#  *** 

Siguió esperando a que Ned o MJ mencionaran el reloj, pero debían tener otras cosas en mente. Peter no sabía si estaba contento de no tener que hablar sobre eso o si estaba enojado porque quería una excusa para mencionarlo y ver qué pensaban. Se dio cuenta de que nadie lo notó porque nadie estaba tan obsesionado con eso como él.

Pensó en su conversación con May y se sintió culpable por andar con secretos sobre todo porque sólo estaba preocupado por su reacción. Era imposible no comparar su situación con lo que Tony había omitido decir. También le estaba ocultando cosas a sus amigos. Todavía no sabían lo que había sucedió en el gimnasio, ni el alcance de sus sentimientos por Tony. Además, había mantenido su dieta en secreto de MJ, y ella había fingido no estar lastimada, pero probablemente lo había estado. Simplemente no creía que a nadie le importara —todos tenían cosas personales en sus vidas. Todos estaban igualmente ocupados con la escuela, los padres de Ned también lo inscribieron en otros clubs distintos al de la escuela, y MJ se ofrecia como voluntaria en cada minuto libre que tenía. Peter no podía recordar la última vez que escuchó sobre cómo iban las cosas entre Ned y Betty, o si MJ estaba interesada en alguien.

"Oye, MJ, ¿qué hiciste anoche?" Peter preguntó durante el almuerzo.

MJ levantó la vista y frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué?"

"Curiosidad."

Ella entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué hiciste tú?"

"Fui al gimnasio", ofreció Peter. “¿Y tú, Ned?”

Ned sonrió radiante. "Fui a la casa de Betty".

"Genial", dijo Peter. "Eso es increíble, amigo".

MJ resopló. "Si quieres saberlo, fui al cine".

"Bien." Peter hizo un gesto para obtener más información. "¿Con quién?¿Qué viste?"

MJ finalmente sonrió. “Fui con Liz. Vimos un documental sobre la sangrienta historia de los monumentos nacionales ".

"Oh, que loco", intervino Ned. "¿Como estuvo?"

"Realmente no lo vi mucho", insinuó MJ.

Peter sonrió. "Supongo que es hora de actualizar tu signo". Extendió la mano para recibir un golpe de puño.

"No de nuevo". Ned sacudió la cabeza.

MJ golpeó la mano de Peter. "Entonces, ¿supongo que me gustan las chicas?"

"Tenemos algo en común", animó Ned. "Siempre me estás sorprendiendo, MJ".

El resto del almuerzo se convirtió en risas y bromas, y Peter se olvidó de sus propias dudas, ya que sus amigos estaban felices de contarle sobre las suyas. Tendría que recordar preguntarles sobre sus vidas más a menudo. Era humillante que le recordaran que otras personas tenían problemas aparte de lo poco que podía ver. Se interesaba por lo que tenían que contarle, y sentía que si eso era cierto, entonces probablemente ellos también querrían escuchar lo que tenía que decir. No les contó sobre sus sentimientos por Tony o los idiotas del gimnasio, pero fue reconfortante saber que si lo hiciera, estarían allí para ayudarlo.

Lo mismo sucedía con May y sus preocupaciones. Por mucho que odiara ser interrogado y calmar a una May agitada, sabía que tenía suerte de tenerla y que habían cosas peores que tener a alguien que te protegiera. Entre las preocupaciones de May y que Tony lo defendiera, Peter se dio cuenta de que disfrutaba saber que había personas que lo cuidaban. Cuidar de sí mismo era un trabajo que obviamente le costaba mucho, ¿por qué no aceptar un poco de ayuda?

#  *** 

Para cuando llegó el viernes, Peter estaba exhausto de una semana llena de actividades extra-curriculares, exámenes y de un turno sorpresa en Delmar’s. Se sintió culpable por no haber ido al gimnasio desde el martes, pero sabía que el colegio terminaría en un par de meses, y luego tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer ejercicio. Especialmente si decidía no ir a la universidad como lo estaba considerando. Todavía no estaba seguro.

Nebula estaba otra vez en el escritorio, y Peter estuvo tentado de no decir nada, pero decidió ser valiente.

“Hola, Nebula. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien", dijo ella.

"Que bien." Peter asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Que tal el colegio?"

Peter sonrió. "Apesta".

"Hmm. Exactamente como lo recuerdo".

Peter asintió y continuó hacia el vestuario después de darle a Nebula un pequeño saludo. Otra interacción social semi-exitosa en su lista.

El corazón de Peter empezó a latir durísimo cuando entró al vestuario y vio a Tony lavándose las manos.

Tony se encontró con sus ojos en el espejo. Él sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

Los ojos de Peter se posaron en la camisa de Tony y se echó a reír. "¿Vota por Pedro?"

Tony sonrió de lado.

"Vota por mí", bromeó Peter.

Después de hacer el chiste, se dio cuenta de que su respuesta era muy tonta. Solo hablaba español en la escuela y con el Sr. Delmar. Le preocupaba que Tony no lo entendiera y que pensara que era estúpido, pero Tony lo sorprendió y se echó a reír.

El hombre aplaudió. “Dios, dos días lejos fueron demasiado, Parker. Nos vemos allá afuera".

Peter asintió tontamente y observó a Tony salir del vestuario.

#  *** 

Peter había estado preocupado de no poder seguir el ritmo de Tony —lo cual en realidad no era una preocupación infundada, ya que Peter solo había estado entrenando durante casi dos meses en comparación con los más de veinte años que llevaba Tony— pero Tony no alardeo de sus habilidades.

Peter también se preguntó si Tony continuaba sus sesiones por lástima u obligación. Pensó que tal vez Tony no quería entrenar con él, pero se dijo que estaba siendo ridículo. Nadie accedía a tanto a menos que quisieran, aunque Tony había insistido en que no era un esfuerzo extra para él. Admitir que Tony le estaba haciendo un gran favor significaba admitir que el hombre se preocupaba por su bienestar en algún nivel. Peter también se recordó que Tony era simplemente una persona agradable y generosa, y no era personal. Por otra parte, pensar que las acciones de Tony no tenían un motivo parecía grosero porque Peter estaba agradecido y si pensaba que era importante lo que hacía. Incluso si solo fuera importante para él y no para Tony. Peter no sabía qué pensar.

Peter ya no informaba oficialmente su progreso a Tony, por lo que no era como si Tony estuviera trabajando, y el hombre igual tenía que hacer ejercicio en algún momento. Peter se dijo a sí mismo que probablemente debería escuchar a Tony cuando había dicho que no era gran cosa. Eran amigos. Solo Dios sabe por qué alguien como Tony quería ser amigo de alguien como él, pero lo eran.

Como Tony ya no era técnicamente su entrenador, quería planear otra cita con Val y se sentía cómodo pidiendole ayuda a los empleados del gimnasio si alguna vez necesitaba. Tony le había dado bases suficientes durante el mes para saber lo que debía hacer con su ingesta de calorías y no era difícil encontrar rutinas en línea para hacer. Lo más importante de entrenar con Tony era el apoyo moral y la camaradería, y todavía podía recibir ese tipo de apoyo a pesar de que la etiqueta de su relación había cambiado.

La tarde estuvo genial porque trabajar con un compañero le permitió probar ejercicios distintos a los que estaba acostumbrado. Uno de los que probaron fue sentarse de espaldas mientras giraban su torso al pasarse una pelota de yoga.

Hicieron varias tipos de planchas, abdominales burpees y sentadillas al lado del otro, lo que no fue un gran cambio para Peter porque Tony siempre se había unido a los ejercicios antes al menos durante unos minutos. Otro cambio fue que Tony usualmente sostenía los tobillos de Peter mientras hacía abdominales para que mantuviera los pies en el piso, pero ahora que Tony también estaba haciendo ejercicio, Peter tuvo la oportunidad de devolverle el favor.

"¿Cuántas flexiones puedes hacer, Pete?" Tony preguntó.

Peter resopló. "Probablemente podría hacer como diez, máximo. Todavía estoy trabajando en aumentar mi resistencia."

"Está bien, ¿quieres hacerme sufrir?"

"Realmente no."

"Aww". Tony sonrió. "Qué tal esto. En lugar de hacer de nuestras diferentes habilidades un problema, ¿por qué no lo usamos a tu ventaja? "

"Esta bien..."

"Haz tantas flexiones como puedas", instruyó Tony. "Y por cada uno que hagas, haré cinco".

Peter frunció el ceño. "¿Es esta una forma furtiva de presumir?"

"No", dijo Tony. "Te inspirará, confía en mí. Incluso podrías verme agotado.”

Peter se echó a reír y se tiró al suelo. Asumió una posición de flexión y comenzó, superando las primeras cinco con bastante facilidad, pero luego comenzó a luchar en la sexta.

"Vamos", instó Tony. “Solo me estas poniendo treinta hasta ahora. Quiero que duela".

Peter se obligó a llegar a las doce, pero no fue bonito.

"Sesenta entonces", anunció Tony. "Haz algunos saltos mientras miras".

Peter sacudió la cabeza. "Ya no puedes decirme qué hacer".

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo estás haciendo?" Tony preguntó.

“Al suelo y dame sesenta. Vamos, jefe” Peter sonrió, ignorando la pregunta.

Tony hizo lo que le dijó.

Peter observó mientras Tony pasaba treinta flexiones sin ningún temblor o esfuerzo. Estaba a punto de decir algo acerca de cómo eso era obviamente presumir cuando Tony llegó a las cuarenta, y luego Peter sintió su satisfacción.

Tony hizo una pausa cuando bajó, y sus brazos temblaron antes de que pudiera volver a levantarse. Los siguientes fueron más estables, y aún le quedaban quince más.

"Vamos, Tony", vitoreó Peter. "Puedes hacerlo. Esfuerzate." Él sonrió ante su broma.

Tony resopló. "No me hagas reír".

"Me lo decías todo el tiempo", le recordó Peter. "¡Diez más!"

Fue una delicia para Peter ver finalmente a Tony esforzarse. Después de todas las bromas sobre que se pusiera Botox para no sudar, Peter pudo ver a Tony con la cara roja. Las venas en sus brazos se hincharón por todo el esfuerzo que hacía el hombre. Peter se lamió los labios. _Controlate._

Era demasiado fácil imaginar a Tony en una posición similar, tal vez en una cama en lugar de una estera de gimnasio. _Uh oh._

"No tienes que terminar", dijo Peter. “Déjalo en cincuenta y cinco. Estoy satisfecho."

"No", gruñó Tony. Sus brazos temblaban violentamente ahora.

Peter hizo una mueca al oír el sonido. No era justo que Tony fuera tan caliente.

Tony finalmente terminó las últimas cinco, y luego fue el turno de Peter de ayudarlo a pararse de la colchoneta.

“Eso fue asombroso, Tony. En serio."

"Uhm, es una forma de describirlo". Tony agarró la mano de Peter y se dejó levantar.

"La próxima vez, llegaré a quince", prometió Peter. "Será mejor que comiences a practicar".

Después de terminar el ejercicio, Peter se sintió incómodo al saber cómo seguir. ¿Se iba a duchar Tony en la ducha de al lado o debería simplemente ducharse en casa? Si se iba al mismo tiempo que Tony, ¿caminarían a su casa nuevamente o lo llevaría en el coche? No tenían que ir a la oficina, ni tenía que entregar tarea, entonces, ¿qué harían ahora? A Peter le gustaba la comodidad de una rutina y esto lo estaba desanimando.

Peter decidió dejar de ser un llorón preocupándose y seguir con las cosas como de costumbre. Tenía que ir al vestuario de todos modos ya que allí guardaba sus cosas y Tony estaba en su oficina.

"Te veré la próxima semana, Tony", ofreció Peter.

"Oh", dijo Tony. "¿No quieres que te lleve a casa?"

Peter sonrió. "No gracias. Tengo que ducharme.”

"Puedo esperar."

"No, está bien. En serio. Puedes irte." Peter se preguntó si era estúpido por rechazar otro viaje en auto con el hombre que le gustaba, pero probablemente era lo más inteligente que había hecho hace rato. No tenía sentido continuar con las ilusiones. Tony era su amigo y eso era todo —lo cual estaba completamente bien, obviamente, no esperaba nada de Tony más allá de lo que ya tenían— alargar la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos no haría nada para calmar sus sentimientos. No podía dejar que Tony siguiera haciendo cosas buenas por él.

"Esta bien. Que tengas un buen fin de semana y no te metas en problemas”. Tony guiñó un ojo.

"Igualmente."

Peter no estaba exactamente emocionado por tener que esperar otra semana antes de volver a ver a Tony después de que terminaron el ejercicio. Sin embargo, mirando el lado bueno; cuanto menos lo viera Tony, más evidente sería cualquier progreso que hiciera. Fue desconcertante no tener a nadie a quien responder porque podría abandonar toda su dieta o comenzar a modificar los números en su carpeta de progreso, o dejar de ir al gimnasio por completo. Peter había era consciente de sus propios problemas y de su pasado para saber que un desliz era muy probable, sino completamente inevitable, pero se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para posponerlo. Podría tomar un día a la vez y buscar apoyo si lo necesitaba. Parte de su progreso era aprender a pedir ayuda y arriesgarse a la vulnerabilidad. Peter estaba aprendiendo a hacer eso incluso si todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer.

Peter eligió la misma ducha de siempre y se dejó llevar por su rutina. Ducharse en el gimnasio no era lo más conveniente porque habían otros hombres ocupando el espacio, y la privacidad de su propio departamento y baño era mayor, pero May había hecho un comentario casual sobre cuánto dinero estaban ahorrando en la factura del agua debido a su sacrificio, así que aquí estaba.

Peter se frotó bien la piel, en su cabeza pensando en la tarde, calculando su progreso y cuántas calorías probablemente había quemado. Estaba impresionado con la cantidad de flexiones que podía hacer ahora. Tony lo llamó algo así una victoria sin báscula. A veces era más satisfactorio lograr algo como que una camisa te quedara o levantar un peso mayor que ver disminuir el número en la balanza. Peter consideró cuántas flexiones Tony pudo hacer. Sorprendentemente, no lo hizo sentir mal consigo mismo. Simplemente lo encontró caliente. Era obsceno lo físicamente en forma que Tony estaba.

Estaba contento de estar solo con sus pensamientos porque recordar cómo se veía Tony lo estaba afectando.

Por mucho que Peter hubiera tenido la tentación de masturbarse durante sus pasadas duchas, nunca había sido capaz de superar la incomodidad y la sensación de exposición que venía al escuchar otras voces en la habitación. No era como si notara que Tony era atractivo por primera vez, pero algo sobre todas esas flexiones y los gemidos hacían que Peter quisiera tocarse.

Se puso duro fácilmente, lo cual no era nada nuevo, pero que se mantuviera duro lo sorprendió. Por lo general, apenas su cerebro interfería con su deseo haciéndolo sentir avergonzado por estar excitado cuando no tenía derecho a estarlo, su pene tenía la impresión de que nada pasaría y se calmaba. No esta vez.

Cuanto Peter más pensaba en Tony, más duro se ponía.

_Bien, esto va a pasar._

Decidió seguir con su excitación.

Peter había oído que otros chicos de su edad tenían problemas por correrse demasiado rápido, pero él nunca lo había experimentado. Correrse a menudo le tomaba más de diez minutos ya que a su cerebro le gustaba hacer que se sintiera asqueroso mientras se tocaba.

Tal vez le ayudó en parte el agua caliente y toda la sangre circulando a través de él por el ejercicio. Tal vez no. Sin embargo, sabía que definitivamente tenía algo que ver con Tony. Peter se centró en lo que había visto. Los brazos tonificados de Tony. Su culo redondo. El gemido. No estaba en el punto donde podía imaginarse haciendo algo con Tony, pero se permitió imaginarse a Tony. Quizás desnudo. Quizás casi desnudo.

Peter envolvió una mano alrededor de sí mismo y se acarició rápido, habilidad que ahora era mucho más fácil ya que había aumentado la fuerza en sus brazos. Otra victoria sin báscula. Uno que no le diría a Tony. La imagen de Tony sentado detrás del escritorio en la oficina con el pene fuera, esperando, invadió su mente. Peter se preguntó cómo sería estar de rodillas ante él.

"Oh, mierda", espetó Peter, corriendose en su puño. Con que iba a pensar solo en Tony...

Rezó para que nadie lo hubiera escuchado mientras lavaba la evidencia de sus acciones. Se sintió un poco culpable por cosificar a Tony en su sucio cerebro, pero no tanto como para no volver a hacerlo. Se había sentido demasiado bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: No estoy seguro de cuál es la preferencia de todos cuando se trata de manejar la diferencia de edad entre Peter y Tony, pero por mucho que quiera escribir que no es un problema, también disfruto escribir de la manera más realista posible, así que estoy obligada escribir a May preocupada ya que Peter tiene 17 años. Sé que algunas personas pueden desear que Peter hubiese tenido mayor edad, pero espero que esta historia todavía sea aceptable para aquellos que prefieren a un Peter mayor.
> 
> Sé que es solo un fan fiction y sabemos que Tony no es una mala persona, pero incluso en Spider-Man: Homecoming May le dice a Peter: "No soy muy fan de ese Tony Stark. Lo tienes en tu cabeza... necesitas usar tus instintos", así que me gusta poner a May escéptica de la relación de Peter y Tony, pero también a ella confiando en Peter.  
> Además, es verdad que las personas abusivas se aprovechan de aquellos con poca confianza en sí mismos porque podrían no pensar que merecen algo mejor, y obviamente eso no es lo que está sucediendo aquí, ya que Tony quiere ayudar a Peter, no lastimarlo. Sin embargo, May está considerando que Tony podría no tener buenas intenciones ya que algunas de sus acciones parecen vagas. (Incluso en el canon, Tony recluta a Peter a los 14 años y bromea acerca de decirle a May si Peter no va a pelear con él, pero Peter era Spider-Man antes que Tony y siguió ssiendolo aún cuando le quitó el traje; y cuando rechaza el traje IronSpider, Tony acepta su decisión, por lo que obviamente la amenaza de contarle a May en Civil War era una broma porque escucha a Peter, y obviamente Peter tiene poder de su propia vida.) Pero las acciones vagas no siempre equivalen a ser un mala persona. Tony es simplemente mal entendido : ')  
> Como sea, perdón por mis comentarios interminables!!!! Solo quería mencionar mis puntos de vista porque para algunos podría ser molesto leer las escenas en las que Pepper, el Sr. Delmar y May podrían tratar de mantener separados a Peter y Tony, pero en mi opinión es realista que todos estén preocupados.  
> ¿Qué piensan? ¡Incluso si no están de acuerdo, me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones!


	19. Consideración

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony visita a Rhodey en D.C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo completo desde el punto de vista de Tony :)

Tony salió de Manhattan hacía D.C. el lunes por la noche. Hizo el viaje de cinco horas a la casa de Rhodey en sólo cuatro. Había estado anticipando el día desde que Rhodey le había enviado un mensaje de texto unas semanas antes.

La oportunidades de verse siempre eran escasas y, por lo general, se retrasado mucho. Diferentes líneas de trabajo y diferentes códigos postales eran un efecto secundario de ser adultos. Tony siempre esperaba con ansias pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo, ya sea que fuera a donde Rhodey o que el hombre viniera a la ciudad. Además de la diversión y la satisfacción general de ver a su amigo, Tony disfrutaba el tiempo libre que le daba conducir. Tiempo para pensar, para escuchar música y estar fuera del trabajo.

#  *** 

"Hola, Rhodey", saludó Tony.

"Tony, ha pasado demasiado tiempo, hombre. ¿Cómo estás?" Rhodey hizo pasar a Tony por la puerta de su departamento y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

"Oh, estoy de maravilla", dijo Tony. Era extraño decir eso y decirlo en serio. "Realmente ha pasado rato desde que te he honrado con mi presencia".

"Lo mismo", acordó Rhodey. "No voy a Manhattan tanto como me gustaría".

Tony asintió con la cabeza. "Cualquier momento es bueno. ¿Cuál es el dicho? ¿La ausencia hace crecer el cariño?"

"Así lo he escuchado".

"Exactamente. Nunca tuvimos un descanso el uno del otro en la universidad, así que lo estamos consiguiendo ahora".

"Aún así", dijo Rhodey. "Sería bueno verte más".

Tony sonrió. Extrañaba que Rhodey estuviera en su vida diaria, pero ambos estaban ocupados con sus carreras. Al menos tenían celulares para ayudar a sacar ventaja. Se daba cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba al hombre cuando el trabajo era menor. Un sinfín de responsabilidades impedía que la soledad se infiltrara ya que no tenía tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el próximo edificio que quería adquirir, los márgenes de ganancia y los gastos, y la satisfacción de los clientes y empleados. La ironía de la situación era que muchos de sus empleados y compañeros de trabajo mantenían relaciones estables y saludables a largo plazo, por lo que al trabajar notaba tanto la falta de sus amigos como la distracción que tenía.

Tony estaba feliz por Pepper y Happy ya que ambos vacilaron mucho antes de comprometerse en la relación, pero eso había eliminado a dos de sus mejores amigos, ya que ambos tenían menos tiempo para prestarle atención. No es que lo hubieran botado por completo o lo abandonaron, sino el limitado tiempo libre que tenían era para pasar juntos. Bucky y Steve no eran muy amigos de él, pero ver la forma en que interactuaban era casi doloroso porque encajaban muy bien. Le recordaban todo lo que no tenía.

Era reconfortante estar cerca de Rhodey ya que él también era soltero y tenían muchos recuerdos compartidos.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres esta noche, Tones?"

Tony se frotó las manos. Las posibilidades eran infinitas y no tenía trabajo que hacer, ya que había organizado este viaje con Pepper, y discutieron todo lo que debía delegarse en los asistentes y subordinados. Tony no tenía nada de qué preocuparse en su agenda, excepto del viernes con Peter.

"Salgamos a comer, Rhodes", sugirió Tony. "Estoy hambriento."

#  *** 

Rhodey y Tony se decidieron por Taco Bell, ya que era básicamente una tradición después de cuánto lo habían consumido durante sus años universitarios. Tony sabía que probablemente terminaría en el baño o devolviendolo al rato pero no iba a dejar que eso lo mantuviera alejado de la pseudo cocina mexicana.

Tony ordenó un combo de fiesta para él junto con el refresco de mayor tamaño que tenían. Estaba listo para pasar un buen rato.

"Te apuesto cincuenta dólares a que puedo terminar antes que tú", desafió Rhodey.

"Te apuesto cincuenta dólares a que no puedes". Tony aceptó rapidamente.

Ambos fallaron, por lo que Rhodey trató de llamarlo empate, pero Tony se negó.

"Mira, solo me queda la mitad de mi último taco", argumentó Tony. “Tienes medio y un poco más. Además, mira todas esas sobras en los empaques. Eso suma al menos un taco si lo unes todo. Por lo tanto, yo gano".

"No tengo estómago para discutir contigo". Rhodey sacudió la cabeza. "Literalmente. Mi estómago se está desintegrando.”

"No deberías haber tratado de ser un niño grande al usar la salsa de fuego", le recordó Tony a su amigo, encantado.

Rhodey puso los ojos en blanco y se recostó mientras Tony recogía sus bandejas y tiraba la basura.

"Supongo que ya no somos niños", se quejó Rhodey.

Tony asintió con la cabeza antes de preguntar: "Entonces, ¿qué es lo siguiente en la lista, señor juez?"

Rhodey se rió de la broma de abogado y luego su rostro se puso más serio. "No me importaría tomar un par de copas. Probablemente lo lamentaré con mi estómago en llamas y todo eso, pero... solo si estás preparado".

Tony se encogió de hombros. "De una, aunque respetuosamente me abstengo de cualquier competencia que pensaras tener. Dios sabe que ganaría esa apuesta".

"No tenemos que—"

“Rhodey, por favor. Ten un poco de fe. Vamos."

#  *** 

Tony no estaba incómodo al estar sentado frente a Rhodey en un bar tipo pub con poca iluminación. Miró la cerveza de Rhodey y pensó podría ser bueno tomarse una, pero no sintió ningún peligrosa u abrumadora necesidad de arrancar la cerveza de las manos de su amigo. Decidió tener una bebida. Un suave gin-tonic con lima, sin pepino.

Después de eso, solo tomo soda. Algo que nunca fallaba en darle orgullo, era que disfrutaba más la bebida carbonatada que el alcohol. Aparte de cuando Rhodey verificó si estaba bien con que fueron por unos tragos, lo cual Tony apreciaba más de lo que dejaba ver, él no mencionó nada más. Rhodey no lo miraba con cuidado y Tony tampoco estaba sobre analizando sus acciones. Todo lo que realmente quería de la noche era saber cómo le iba a Rhodey.

"Solo la verdad", comenzó Tony, "¿cómo estás?"

Rhodey levantó las cejas. "¿Solo la verdad? Todo esta bien. El trabajo esta algo dificil por el momento, pero el sueldo es bueno. El apartamento está cumpliendo con mis estándares".

"Ummm si te mudas a Manhattan, podría conseguirte un lugar agradable", ofreció Tony. “Podrías elegir entre distintas opciones. Te restaría unos dólares del alquiler. Sería genial."

Rhodey tomó de su cerveza. "En realidad, eso me lleva a decirte..."

"¿Qué?" Tony miró al estómago del hombre con una sonrisa. "¿Estás embarazado?"

"No, eso es de Taco Bell", dijo Rhodey con otro giro de ojos.

"Iba a decirte que estoy viendo a alguien".

Tony arrugó la cara. "¿Quién?"

"Ella es una linda chica. Se unió a la firma hace unos meses. ¿Recuerdas que te conté de ella?”

"Oh, cierto", recordó Tony. “¿Cuándo te moviste de conocerla a salir con ella? Esa es una diferencia bastante difícil de lograr", bromeó Tony. "¿No la dejaste poner un pie en la oficina sin pedirle una cita?"

"Detente", se quejó Rhodey, aunque estaba sonriendo. “Comenzó con pequeñas cosas, nos trajimos café a la oficina, teníamos viajes compartidos aquí y allá, y luego se convirtió en cenas. Salimos dos veces la semana pasada.”

"Wow, bien por ti, amigo", dijo Tony. "Estoy feliz por ti."

“Gracias Tony. Creo que podría ir llegar a algo serio... pero ya sabes, si no funciona, podría aceptar tu oferta".

"Esperemos que por el bien de ambos funcione, entonces", dijo Tony con una sonrisa.

"¿Que pasa contigo?" Rhodey agregó. “¿Haz conocido a alguien? ¿Algún candidato, incluso?

Tony vaciló. "Nop. Solo como un champiñón.”

"Oh, bueno, está bien. ¿Cómo va el negocio? ¿Incrementando tus ingresos aún?

"Exactamente", dijo Tony. "Los negocios van bien. El Complejo Stark está reservado para los próximos dos años, lo cual es un alivio porque todos me dijeron que el riesgo era alto, pero por suerte para mí, la recompensa fue mayor”.

Tony notó que la cara de Rhodney se transformaba en una mirada cortés que la gente solía darle cuando comenzaba a hablar sobre su compañía. No lo ofendió ni lo sorprendió, pero era frustrante porque ¿de qué más se suponía que debía hablar? Toda su vida era la compañía.

"Bueno, hay algo que te encantará", Tony cambió de tema. “Empecé a entrenar a alguien. Hace casi dos meses, en realidad. Vaya, el tiempo vuela.”

"¿Entrenar? ¿Eso no es contraproducente con que—?”

¿Con que sea el jefe? Sí, lo sé ”, estuvo de acuerdo Tony. "Pepper ya me dio la charla".

"Bien, ¿Entonces qué con eso?¿Te aburriste de la escena corporativa?” Rhodey ya lucía mucho más interesado.

"Parcialmente. Es este niño, bueno, adolescente, en realidad. Peter.”

Rhodey frunció el ceño, esperando más explicaciones.

"Lucha con su peso", explicó Tony. “Tiene muy poca confianza en sí mismo, y come en exceso… tipo atracones, todo el cuento. Estaba en uno de los gimnasios cuando empezó y decidí ayudarlo".

"Wow", comentó Rhodey. "¿Entonces? ¿Todavía lo estás entrenando?"

“Sus sesiones terminaron hace una semana”, reveló Tony, “pero nos llevamos bien. Es un gran chico, así que seguiremos entrenando juntos, pero sin ningún tipo de formalidad. Como una cosa de amigos.”

Rhodey asintió. "Eso es genial, Tony. ¿Cómo le va?”

"Está mejor. Sonriendo mucho más, más feliz en la escuela, más charlador sobre su vida. Él es tan inteligente, Dios mío, te gustaría mucho. Siempre me molesta con sus bromas".

"Tú lo haces fácil", comentó Rhodey.

"Me recuerda mucho a mí mismo, con los chistes autocríticos para encubrir cómo se siente realmente y todo".

“Tony Stark, ¿ocultando emociones?¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado?” Bromeó Rhodey.

Tony resopló. "Si. Como sea. Tiene 17 años, así que no sé qué dice eso de mí que sea como mi nuevo mejor amigo. Además de ti, por supuesto, Osito.”

Rhodey se echó a reír.

"¿Nada que decir?" Tony presionó

"Parece que lo estás ayudando", comentó Rhodey. "A juzgar por cómo hablas, parece que él también te está ayudando".

"¿Qué?"

"Pareces más tranquilo que la última vez que te vi", explicó Rhodey. "También estás más hablador. Es bueno saber algo más que tus inversiones. Sin ofender."

Tony asintió. Rhodey fue quien le preguntó si estaba aumentando sus ingresos. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir él? _¿Es información clasificada?_

"Ummm Bueno", continuó Tony. "Está a punto de graduarse de una gran escuela y ya tiene una carta de aceptación en la NYU con becas, pero está pensando en no entrar aún. Está en la banda, le gusta la robótica y asistirá al Decatlón Académico en los próximos meses... tiene este montón de cosas en las que es bueno y no sé. Odio verlo inseguro solo porque no puede salir de su propia cabeza".

"Realmente suena como tú", estuvo de acuerdo Rhodey.

Tony se encogió de hombros y sorbió su refresco. Tuvo la sensación de que Rhodey estaba pensando en algo que no estaba diciendo. "¿Qué?"

Rhodey se movió en su silla. "Parece más que un amigo".

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Como dije, estás actuando diferente. Más feliz. Tu cara se ilumina cuando hablas de él.”

"Estoy orgulloso de él. No significa nada más".

"Tal vez todavía no".

"Tiene solo 17 años, Rhodey", se burló Tony. "Por favor."

Rhodey hizo una mueca. "Sí, eso es un problema".

"¿Y si no tuviera 17?" Rhodey preguntó.

"Pero los tiene."

"Hipotéticamente". Rhodey sorbió su cerveza. "Imaginemos que él no es tan joven, ¿Te gusta? Eso es todo lo que pregunto".

Tony frunció el ceño. "Yo— él no me necesita metiéndome en su vida más de lo que ya lo he hecho. Se irá a la universidad, se divertirá un poco, espero que no sea al mismo nivel que yo lo hice, pero tú sabes, y luego conocerá a alguien de su edad".

"Está bien", dijo Rhodey. "Pero si quisieras jugar un papel más importante en su vida, apuesto a que podrías".

Tony se lo pensó. Pensó en invitar a Peter a una cita, ser parte de su vida más que en los viernes por una hora, visitarlo en la universidad, verlo ir a su penthouse actualmente vacío, y finalmente mudarse juntos. A Tony le gustó la idea mucho, tal vez demasiado. Sin embargo, no era correcto que él estuviera planeando el futuro de Peter así. Especialmente no ahora que Peter aún tenía mucho progreso por delante. Tony no quería entrelazar sus vidas tanto que Peter dependiera por completo de él y no pudiera tener éxito por sí mismo.

Tampoco sabía en realidad lo que Peter sentía por él. Si todo lo que estaba imaginando era una opción, o simplemente una fabricación de su imaginación hiperactiva. Peter tenía un crush en él; lo sabía, pero esos eran fácilmente superados. Peter no conocía las dudas que abundaban en su mente, ni los problemas de su pasado. No creía que a Peter le fuera a gustar más allá de lo que podía ver a simple vista, que era guapo.

"No lo sé", admitió Tony.

“¿Cómo no podría estar interesado en ti? Eres el mejor."

"¿Por qué estás animando todo esto?" Tony miró a su amigo.

"Solo estamos teniendo una conversación. Tal vez te ayude a hablar de ello".

Tony sacudió la cabeza. "Sabes, a veces por la forma en que él me mira, creo que está enamorado, y otras veces no puedo saber qué está pensando".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No es nada", insistió Tony. "No importa. Honestamente, no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero tal vez sea inapropiado incluso seguir hablando de este tema”.

"Está bien, no preguntaré más". Rhodey se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada.

Tony suspiró. Una parte de él si quería hablar más del tema, incluso imaginando distintos escenarios, pero no creía que sirviera de algo. Pepper lo había acusado de salir con el chico semanas atrás y ahora Rhodey también lo mencionaba. Los empleados del gimnasio siempre lo miraba sugestivamente cuando estaba con Peter. Todos los demás parecían pensar que le gustaba románticamente Peter, y Natasha y Bucky lo habían molestado porque el crush de Peter en él. No todos podrían estar equivocados, ¿verdad?

"Incluso si quisiera... no esta permitido".

"La edad de consentimiento en Nueva York es de 17 años, Tony".

"¿Lo sabes porque eres un abogado o un pervertido?"

"Muy gracioso", dijo Rhodey.

Tony no sabía qué responder. Se le había pasado por la cabeza que le gustaba Peter como mucho más que un amigo, tal vez una o dos veces, pero la idea tangible de que pudiera ser posible, decirlo en voz alta en presencia de otra persona... Pensó que podría inducir una combustión espontáneamente.

"¿No crees que soy malo por siquiera tener el pensamiento?" Tony presionó. "Hay una diferencia entre legal y moral".

"Es cierto", Rhodey asintió sin ganas. "¿Te sientes inmoral?"

"Realmente no. Tal vez. Un poco. No sé."

"Está bien, además de lo de la edad, ¿Que más te detiene?"

"No quiero amarrarlo... detenerlo, lo que sea. Él es joven, y yo... no, lo que además del problema obvio, significa que estoy listo para establecerme. Él recién está comenzando. He tenido veinte años para solucionar mis problemas".

Rhodey asintió y esperó a que continuara.

"No puedo quitarle esa parte de su vida, si es que él está dispuesto a intentarlo".

"¿No crees que él lo intentaría contigo?"

Tony rio. "No sé qué me da más miedo. La idea de que lo haría, o de que no".

Rhodey tomó otro trago. "No sé qué decirte, hombre. Nunca he estado en esa posición antes".

"Típico", resopló Tony. "Finalmente encuentro a alguien con quien puedo imaginarme algo, y él está totalmente fuera de mi alcance".

Rhodey hizo una mueca.

"Traté de emparejarlo con Shuri", dijo Tony de la nada. "Solo para ver lo que él diría".

"¿Tú que?"

“Le estaba contando sobre mi trabajo y le mencioné a Shuri. Parecía interesado en eso, así que le dije que podría intentar salir con ella para ver qué me respondía. La idea de que él dijera que sí me molestó y esperaba que dijera que no. Aunque no me había admitido lo último hasta ahora".

"Tony". Rhodey sacudió la cabeza. “Básicamente le acabas de decir que no tienes ningún interés en él. Puede que tú sepas que era una prueba, pero él no lo sabe".

"Oh", dijo Tony tontamente. "Mierda. Supongo que no lo pensé bien, ¿eh? "

"Bueno, ¿cómo reaccionó?"

“Se enojó un poco en realidad. Supuse que era solo que él no creía que perteneciera al mundo de las citas.”

"Jesús, Tony. Siento pena por el niño, y ni siquiera lo he conocido. Se enojó porque le gustas y cree que quieres verlo con alguien más.”

Tony se encogió. "Mira, esto es de lo que estoy hablando. El chico es más listo que yo. Se merece algo mucho mejor. Ni siquiera puedo flirtear bien, o coquetear, lo que sea. No sé lo que estoy haciendo".

Rhodey se echó a reír. “Creo que debes decidir qué quieres hacer. Si vas a ser amigo de él, debes detener el coqueteo. No le des señales mixtas. ¿Si quieres ser más? Entonces debes ser sincero y honesto con él porque parece que no le gustan los juegos".

Tony pensó que eso sonaba justo. Tony apoyó la barbilla en sus manos y pensó en otro obstáculo que presentaba salir con Peter. "Tiene poca confianza en sí mismo, ¿sabes? ¿Y si no funciona y lo hago sentir peor? "

"¿Qué pasa si no le estás dando suficiente crédito?" Rhodey respondió. "Al tratar de ocultarle cosas para protegerlo, pero en su lugar no lo dejas tener experiencias. Le quitas su elección. Que sea su decisión si quiere tener algo contigo.”

Tony había cometido ese error antes al no decirle la verdad sobre su trabajo. Había tenido buenas intenciones, Bucky y Natasha lo respaldaron y Peter lo había perdonado, pero debería haber sido honesto con Peter. No confiar en que Peter fuera suficientemente fuerte e intentar decidir todo por él no era algo amable. Tampoco era necesariamente algo incorrecto, pero lamentaba haber mentido. Se suponía que Peter podía confiar en él y había jodido. Primero con eso, luego con el estúpido juego/prueba de hablarle de Shuri. Tony tuvo la sensación de que tal vez no era tan bueno para Peter como pensaba que era. Estaba tratando de ayudar a Peter, pero tal vez estaba arruinándolo todo. Odiaba la constante duda sobre sí mismo.

Tony frunció el ceño. "Todavía no entiendo por qué no estás tratando vehementemente de hacer que corte los lazos con él... Incluso antes de saber que sentía algo por él, Pepper estaba insistiendo que lo olvidara". 

Rhodey se encogió de hombros. "Sé que las cosas no son blanco o negro, y también sé que eres un buen tipo. ¿Si él es tan inteligente como tú dices y no se queda callado con tus bromas? Entonces diría que podrían equilibrarse mutuamente".

Tony gruñió.

"Qué bueno que todo esto era hipotético, entonces". Tony levantó su vaso. "Porque me sería difícil convencer de todo esto a un juez y especialmente a su tía".

"¿Tía?" Rhodey preguntó.

"Sí", dijo Tony. "Sus padres murieron".

“Dios, pobre niño. No es de extrañar que esté pasando un momento difícil".

"Lo sé, y no quiero empeorarlo". Tony suspiró. "Tiene suficiente de qué preocuparse, como dije".

Rhodey asintió con simpatía. “Bueno, al menos puedes estar allí para él como amigo. Es mejor que nada."

"Cierto."

#  *** 

Tony y Rhodey no volvieron a mencionar el tema. Después de la noche en el bar y la reveladora discusión que habían tenido, centraron su atención en otras cosas como una maratón de Jeopardy en Netflix —por supuesto, también hicieron apuestas— y exploraron el lugar. Rhodey llevó a Tony a probar algunos de sus restaurantes y tiendas favoritas y casualmente lo llevó a su firma para mostrarle la nueva oficina que había obtenido después de su ascenso, y su nuevo interés amoroso, por supuesto.

"Ella es linda", bromeó Tony después de que salieron del edificio.

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo Rhodey.

"Pero tú eres más lindo", bromeó Tony nuevamente, empujando a su mejor amigo.

Rhodey puso los ojos en blanco probablemente por centésima vez desde que Tony apareció.

Tony se alegró de que Rhodey tuviera una pequeña vida agradable en D.C., pero sus pensamientos seguían centrados en lo que habían discutido en su primera noche allí. Peter.

Tony no podía expresar adecuadamente lo aliviado que estaba de sacar las cosas de su pecho. Nunca había esperado que Rhodey lo quemara en la hoguera por sus sentimientos, pero tampoco esperaba que el hombre lo apoyara tanto. Ahora, Tony necesitaba pensar con cuidado en lo que quería. Era una situación muy difícil de manejar; podía imaginarse junto a Peter solo para que una tía muy enojada le disparara en la cabeza, o decirle a Peter que quería intentar algo con él, sólo para ser llamado un pervertido asqueroso. Su mente lo arrastró por todos los escenarios. 

Llegó a la conclusión de que quería a Peter. No sólo hipotéticamente. En algún momento en el camino — al conocer a Peter, volverse su entrenador y luego convertirse en su amigo— algo más se había formado. Su conversación con Rhodey no había plantado la semilla en su cabeza, si era honesto, la semilla se había plantado en el momento en que entró con Peter y Bucky a la oficina, pero él consideró la semilla oficialmente germinada. Tony sabía que se preocupaba por Peter y quería lo mejor para él, pero ahora sabía más que eso; Él quería estar con él. Él lo amaba. Aunque habían pasado menos de dos meses desde que se conocieron, Tony no podía negarlo; nadie lo había hecho sentir como Peter y esperaba que algún día pudiera oír a Peter decir lo mismo de él.

Pero él no iba a perseguir nada; la única forma en que se retiraría de la vida del chico era si Peter lo solicitaba, y la única forma en que diría la verdad sobre cómo se sentía realmente era si Peter daba el primer paso. Pensó que era un compromiso racional; estaba justo en el medio del espectro del bien y el mal, tal vez inclinándose un poco hacia el mal. Al menos así sería como todos lo verían. Tony pensó que si Peter era lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer el primer movimiento —lo cual ya era lo suficientemente aterrador para las personas con una buena cantidad de confianza en sí mismo— sería una gran señal de que el chico estaba progresando y estaba listo para estar en una relación. Y si Peter podía hacer eso, entonces Tony estaría seguro de que Peter sentía algo mucho más profundo que un enamoramiento superficial, ya que algo tan simple no haría que Peter se arriesgara a tanto.

#  *** 

Durante el resto de los días Tony la pasó increíblemente bien con Rhodey. Para sorpresa de Tony, Rhodey insistió en pagar absolutamente todo, ya que Tony fue quien hizo el viaje y porque su cumpleaños era a fin de mes y no tendrían la oportunidad de celebrarlo juntos.

Por desgracia para Tony y sus planes, cuando salió de D.C. el tráfico era imposible. Incluso se había ido un par de horas antes para darse tiempo suficiente para de regresar a la ciudad y dejar sus maletas en casa antes de dirigirse a Queens, pero no había previsto que la carretera se redujera a un solo carril debido a un accidente.

Era solo su segundo entrenamiento con Peter como amigos y él ya iba a joderlo. No tendría más remedio que enviarle un mensaje de texto a Peter y cancelar, pero la idea de esperar otra semana para verlo era aborrecible. Simplemente no podría. Tony se preguntó si Peter estaría disponible el sábado, pero recordó que trabajaba los sábados. Tony no quería que Peter tuviera que hacer ejercicio después de pasar todo el día de pie. _¿Tal vez podríamos nadar?. Esa es una buena idea._

Tony había terminado borrando todos los intentos de mensaje que había querido enviar cuando Peter había sido acosado en el gimnasio, y cuando quiso agradecerle al chico por su regalo, porque no había querido cruzar los límites que Peter había establecido. No quería molestarlo. En primer lugar, cuando intercambiaron números Peter era por si Tony alguna vez necesitaba cancelar o reprogramar, y Tony había dicho que era para que Peter lo usara en caso de emergencias relacionadas con atracones. Peter nunca le había enviado un mensajes, ni siquiera para llevarlo a casa del trabajo si llovía. Para Tony, Peter parecía estricto con mantener su relación en los límites de las paredes de Iron Fitness. Por eso Tony tampoco había vuelto a visitar Delmar’s. Así que lo emocionó la posibilidad de tener una razón válida para enviarle un mensaje al chico. Excepto que ahora tenía la preocupación adicional de no querer coquetear demasiado según el consejo de Rhodey. Nadar probablemente no era la mejor manera de suavizar sus interacciones con Peter, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Peter estaría interesado en una actividad tan pública. _¿Tal vez después de cerrar?_ Tony puso los ojos en blanco. Al parecer, no era bueno conteniéndose cuando se trataba de Peter Parker.

Afortunadamente, con el tráfico haciéndolo parar cada 2 minutos tenía mucho tiempo para elaborar el mensaje perfecto incluso al volante. Ya se sentía como una mala persona, así que ¿por qué no violar la ley también?


	20. Natación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter y Tony nadan juntos la noche del sábado.

"Bien, repasemos esto una vez más. Quiero asegurarme de entender la teoría bien antes de incluirlo en mi ensayo”, dijo Peter. Levantó la vista de su cuaderno para mirar a MJ. Eran los únicos estudiantes en la biblioteca que realmente estaban trabajando en una tarea. La sala de estudio no era una broma para ellos.

"El hecho de que una película pase la prueba de Bechdel no significa que automáticamente no sea sexista", explicó MJ, apuntando con su lápiz a Peter. "Anota eso".

"Bueno." Peter asintió con la cabeza. "Y—"

"Tony es tu entrenador, ¿verdad?" MJ interrumpió.

"Sí", asintió Peter. "¿Por qué?"

"Él acaba de enviarte un mensaje".

Peter se giró para mirar la pantalla de su teléfono, esperando que fuera una broma; no lo había notado, ni tampoco que su reloj se iluminó con la notificación.

_Mierda. Actúa relajado._

"Probablemente sea para cancelar nuestra sesión de esta noche". Peter se dio cuenta con un mucho pesar. Ignoró el texto por unos minutos para que MJ no lo molestara por ser demasiado ansioso. Ella todavía sonrió cuando él finalmente tomó el teléfono para mirar el mensaje.

Este era el primer mensaje de texto que Tony le enviaba desde que intercambiaron números. Peter había dudado sinceramente de que Tony se hubiese molestado alguna vez en guardar su teléfono entre sus contactos. Y, es cierto, tampoco le había enviado mensajes a Tony, pero eso era diferente.

_No puedo ir esta noche. Estoy solucionando algo,_  
_pero si no estás ocupado mañana_  
_podemos reprogramar para entonces._

_Ok, no es problema. ¿A la misma hora?_

_En realidad quería probar algo nuevo._

_¿Tienes algo para nadar?_

Peter iba a tener que fingir su propia muerte si Tony quería nadar con él. No había forma de que eso pudiera suceder. _Sigo pesando demasiado_ . Sin embargo, ¿realmente quería negarse a pasar tiempo de calidad con Tony? Peter escribió algunas respuestas distintas y las borró todas. Decidió mantenerlo simple.

_Sip_

_Bueno. Si vamos al gimnasio después de que cierren,  
tendremos la piscina para nosotros solos. No tendrás que  
preocuparte por la gente. _

Peter se lo pensó un rato, mirando a su teléfono con los ojos muy abiertos mientras leía y releía los textos. _Mierda._

“¿Qué te escribió? Parece que estás a punto de sufrir un derrame cerebral. ¿Es una foto de su pene?”

"¡No!"

MJ sonrió.

"Me preguntó si quería ir a nadar mañana en lugar de lo que solemos hacer", explicó Peter. "¿Qué debería decir?"

"¿Qué suelen hacer?" MJ movió las cejas.

“MJ esto es en serio. No lo entiendes". Peter entró en pánico.

"¿Te gusta nadar?"

"Creo que sí." Peter se encogió de hombros. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo hice".

"¿Te gusta pasar tiempo con Tony?" MJ agregó, "Sí", antes de que Peter pudiera responder.

"Pero no quiero que me vea sin camisa". Peter frunció el ceño.

"Ponte una camisa". MJ se encogió de hombros. “Las chicas usan camisas sobre sus trajes de baño todo el tiempo. Tenemos que hacerlo si no queremos que algún raro se quede mirandonos".

Peter asintió. "Creo que puedo hacer eso".

MJ puso los ojos en blanco. “Creo que deberías ir. Él sabe cómo te ves, así que si estaba asqueado, o no quiere mirarte, o lo que sea, dudo que se moleste en preguntar si quieres ir a la piscina".

"Es verdad", Peter asintió animado. "Pero, eso es fácil para ti decirlo. Eres delgada".

"¿Sabes cuántas veces me han dicho que ‘pruebe una hamburguesa’ o que ‘a los chicos les gusta un poco de carne’?” MJ preguntó. "Las personas son idiotas".

Peter suspiro. Él quería ir y según Tony, la parte más importante al perder peso era dejar de ser malo consigo mismo y comenzar a amarse a sí mismo. Ambas nociones parecían estar fuera de su alcance. Enfrentar sus temores y aceptar la invitación sería una buena muestra del progreso que había hecho, pero pensó que una muestra aún más grande de su progreso sería si no dudará, ni pensara demasiado en la invitación. ¿Era demasiado pedir que las dudas no llenaran su cabeza al intentar las cosas que le gustaban?

Peter pensó que MJ tenía razón, y si Tony no hubiera querido verlo en bañador, no lo habría sugerido.

_Ok, suena bien. ¿A qué hora debo estar allí?_

_Te recogeré a las 10.  
¿Es muy tarde? _

_¿Estás seguro? No me molesta caminar._

_Estoy seguro._

_Okay. Nos vemos mañana. :)_

_:)_

# ***

Cuando sonó la última campana, Peter había decidido que no podía ser visto en su viejo traje de baño. No por Tony.

Llamó a May y le pidió que lo recogiera directamente de la escuela si había terminado su turno. Tuvo suerte ese día y ella pudo llevarlo a Wal-Mart. Estaba seguro de que podría encontrar algo que ponerse antes del sábado —pero si era necesario, estaba dispuesto a visitar todas las tiendas en un radio de 80 kilometros.

"Peter, no entiendo por qué no te pones el traje de baño que tienes en casa".

"Estan horribles", respondió Peter con disgusto. "No puedo recordar la última vez que me quedaron, de todos modos. Creo que en primer año”

May se encogió de hombros. "Has perdido peso. ¿Estás seguro de que no te quedan?"

"No he perdido suficiente, confía en mí", argumentó Peter. En verdad no se los había probado, pero aún así. Incluso si encajaban, no se pondría una pantaloneta con estampado de Bob Esponja delante de Tony.

Ojeó el primer estante enojado. _Por supuesto, lo único que quedan son tallas pequeñas o 5X._

"¿A qué hora vas a ir al gimnasio?” May preguntó, sosteniendo algunas de las opciones de Peter en sus brazos mientras él seguía buscando.

"Tony me recogerá mañana a las 10".

"¿Por qué tan tarde?"

Peter la miró. Ella lo había preguntado exactamente lo mismo después de que él y Tony caminaron a casa juntos. Siempre con las preguntas.

“Porque el gimnasio cierra temprano los sábados. Podemos nadar sin nadie allá".

"No sé si me gusta eso, Peter. ¿No es un poco raro?"

"¿Qué? No." Peter sacudió la cabeza. "No es así. Tony no pudo ir hoy, pero no quería cancelar por completo, por lo que sugirió esto".

"Bien, pero ¿por qué quiere nadar contigo cuando no hay nadie cerca?" May preguntó, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

"Porque." Peter puso los ojos en blanco. "No quiero que me vean. Tony me está haciendo un favor. No es raro. Él está ayudando".

"¿Pero tiene que recogerte?" May presionado.

"Me ofrecí a caminar". Peter se encogió de hombros, quitó otro par de shorts del estante y se los entregó a May. "Pero no te gusta que camine cuando es tarde, así que realmente no entiendo lo que quieres que haga".

"Esta bien", respondió May con cuidado. "¿También te dejará en casa después?"

"Me lo imagino".

Peter respiró hondo. “Si te hace sentir incómoda, puedes llevarme. En serio, no pensé que fuera un gran problema. Además, ya sabes, pensé que sería demasiado tarde para que te mantengas despierta.”

May cambió su peso de un pie al otro. "No estoy incómoda, exactamente. No. De verdad me gusta Tony por lo que me has contado. Yo solo —recuerda lo que hablamos.”

Peter suspiro. "Créeme. Lo recuerdo y él no está interesado".

"Pero tú estás interesado", le recordó May. "Y no es tan raro pensar que él también lo está. Sólo digo."

Peter frunció el ceño. "No me hagas reír. De uno a diez, soy como un uno, y si lo fuerzas un dos muy débil, y Tony es una once fácilmente. Si él está interesado en mí, es un fetiche extraño... No creo haber escuchado algo así antes". Peter no le recordó que estaba bastante seguro de que Tony sentía algo por ella.

"Oh, detente". May sacudió la cabeza. "Eres un joven apuesto".

Peter fingió vomitar en el suelo.

"Peter Parker", reprendió May.

Peter sacudió la cabeza. "Si a Tony le gusto como algo más que un conocido—no—" Peter hizo una pausa mientras deliberaba. Eran amigos ahora. Al menos podía estar seguro de eso, así que tenía que completar su idea de manera más razonable. "Si le gusto como más que un _amigo_ ", corrigió, "literalmente haré cien flexiones".

"¿Eso es todo?" May levantó las cejas.

Peter inclinó la cabeza. “Más doscientas sentadillas y lavaré tu auto. _Y_ lavaré la ropa durante un mes.”

"Oh, amigo. Es un trato." May se rio. "que ya gané."

Peter se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada.

"Ni siquiera voy a apostar algo a cambio", agregó May, "porque no hay forma de que me equivoque".

# ***

El estómago de Peter decidió saltar en bungee dentro de su pecho mientras esperaba a Tony afuera del edificio. Por supuesto, May decidió esperar con él. Lo hacía sentir como un niño pequeño esperando el autobús escolar.

Tony se detuvo justo en la entrada. Peter observó mientras encendía las luces de parqueo y salía del auto.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, May". Tony tomó su mano.

"Igualmente." May sonrió.

Peter se quedó allí haciendo una mueca. Como de costumbre, Tony fue directo hacía May.

Peter tenía puesto su jean y camiseta habituales más una camisa a cuadros encima ya que hacía algo de frío por la noche. Su nuevo traje de baño estaba guardado en su mochila; por mucho que temiera la parte de la noche en la que tendría que ponerselo, también quería darse prisa y terminar de una vez. La ansiedad que sintió al preguntarse si iría con Tony a cambiarse, o si sería incómodo ir solo al baño para cambiarse era demasiada. Claramente, Tony no lo llevaba puesto, ¿tendrían que cambiarse juntos?

"¿Peter te contó nuestro plan?" Tony se dirigió a May.

"Lo hizo, pero no tengo claro cuándo volvería".

Tanto Tony como May se giraron hacia Peter y esperaron a que él explicara.

"Oh, uhh, no lo sé. Mañana no tengo que ir a la escuela o al trabajo, pero no sé si Tony tiene que despertar mañana temprano, o algo así. ¿Tal vez a las 12? Eso nos daría una buena cantidad de tiempo para nadar".

Tony parecía complacido. "¿Está bien, May?"

"Por supuesto." No parecía tan entusiasta, pero tampoco parecía enojada. Peter lo tomó como una victoria.

"Excelente." Tony aplaudió.

Después May le habló directamente a Peter. "Llámame si es necesario, ¿de acuerdo?"

"May", se quejó Peter. _Dios, qué vergüenza._

"Ten una buena noche." Ofreció Tony.

"Gracias. Que se diviertan."

# ***

"Este es un lindo auto", comentó Peter, poniendo su mochila en el tapete entre sus pies. En serio era un auto realmente lindo. Probablemente había costado al menos setenta mil dólares, no es que conociera autos, pero sabía lo suficiente.

"Gracias. ¿Tienes licencia?¿Estás buscando un auto pronto?” Tony preguntó, mirándolo por un momento antes de volver los ojos hacia la carretera.

"Tengo un permiso de aprendizaje. Aunque, no tengo prisa. Tal vez si viviera en otro lugar que no fuera New York.”

"Tienes razón", Tony le sonrió.

Peter estaba callado, optó por escuchar la música que sonaba en el auto en lugar de continuar la conversación. El camino a Iron Fitness no era demasiado largo, pero el tráfico de sábado por la noche lo hizo aún más corto de lo que hubiera sido entre semana. Cuando Rio de Duran Duran comenzó a tocar, Peter miró a Tony para ver si el hombre se había dado cuenta. Tony ya le estaba sonriendo.

"¿Tú hiciste esta lista de reproducción?" Peter preguntó cuándo comenzó a sonar otra canción de los ochenta después de Río.

"Claro que sí", respondió Tony. "Es la única forma de escuchar lo que vale la pena. La radio no es más que anuncios y listas de reproducción que otras personas que siempre tienen al menos una canción que debió quedarse como demo".

“Absolutamente”, asintió Peter. "Hasta ahora, pareces tener buen gusto, pero cualquier canción que suene a continuación podría cimentar o destruir la integridad de tu lista".

"Lo dudo seriamente", argumentó Tony. “Mi gusto en todas las cosas es exquisito. Muy refinado.”

"Oh ya veo." Peter sonrió. "¿Es por eso que elegiste este auto en negro cuando se veria mejor en rojo?"

"¿Crees que este es mi único auto?" Tony sonrió.

Peter no tenía ningún comentario listillo para responder.

# ***

El ambiente despreocupado que Peter sintió en el auto desapareció cuando Tony abrió la puerta trasera del gimnasio. Sentía nervios, iba a mostrarle a Tony su cuerpo. Peter no había usado nada delante de Tony que no fueran joggers para correr, por lo que los pantalones cortos ya estaban fuera de su zona de confort. Él estaba tratando de no pensar siquiera en estar sin camisa. Por mucho que quisiera ser valiente, no creía que estuviera listo para nada tan revelador. Además, odiaba pensar que ir sin camisa a la piscina era algo para lo que necesitaba ser valiente.

"Puedes ir a cambiarte”, instruyó Tony. "Voy a asegurarme de que todas las luces estén encendidas y que todo esté listo. Vuelve aquí y vendré a buscarte".

"Está bien", Peter prácticamente sentía el alivio en su cuerpo. Tony hacía que todo fuera tan fácil; no tenía que preocuparse por si debía cambiarse junto a Tony o de que harían primero porque Tony siempre estaba más que feliz de decirle qué hacer y cómo, y darle espacio. Y al igual que Tony sabía que no querría estar rodeado de personas mientras nadaban, Tony sabía que quería estar solo mientras se ponía el traje de baño. Apreciaba cuánto Tony lo entendía aunque nunca se lo decía.

Peter se dirigió al vestuario mientras Tony fue a revisar la piscina. A pesar de estar solo, todavía entro a uno de los cubículos cerrados solo por si alguien se había quedado encerrado en el gimnasio y decidía entrar al vestuario. Trató de no mirarse a sí mismo mientras deslizaba sobre sus muslos unos shorts azules y rojos —si miraba hacia abajo, vería su estómago y probablemente tendría un colapso nervioso. Por otra parte, ya estaba teniendo en un pequeño ataque de nervios, así que ¿por qué tenerlo todo de una?

Peter terminó seguro de que mostrar sus piernas era un avance lo suficientemente grande para él y se puso su camiseta.

Esperó a Tony por unos minutos, preguntándose si el hombre aparecería ya en bañador, o si iba a cambiar justo frente a él. Peter sintió mariposas en el estómago solo de pensar en la posibilidad de ver más de la piel de Tony. _Pensándolo bien, tal vez sería mejor si no lo viera. Mi autoestima no podría soportarlo._

"Ya está lista la piscina", anunció Tony, sacando a Peter de su mente.

Peter casi tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, era tan doloroso. El último vistazo que Peter tuvo del pecho de Tony fue hace dos semanas, cuando Tony se había probado su regalo. Esto era simplemente cruel. Las piernas tonificadas de Tony estaban en exhibición, junto con sus caderas, abdominales, pectorales, hombros y brazos. Peter quería levantarse y salir.

_Que mierda ¿Cómo es eso posible?_

Peter no se molestó en expresar su opinión sobre el cuerpo de Tony. Supuso que el hombre ya sabía lo atractivo que era. Él solo suspiró y siguió a Tony a la piscina. Tony no mencionó nada sobre su camisa ni hizo comentarios sobre su pantaloneta barata.

Era un insulto que Peter tuviera que caminar detrás de Tony en el camino hacia la piscina. Su espalda estaba tonificada y su culo redondo.

"Por Dios", murmuró Peter en voz baja. A este puntp no le importaba si Tony lo escuchaba o no. Era ridículo. _¿Dios se está burlando de mí? ¿Se está riendo allá arriba ahora mismo?_

Peter sonrió cuando él y Tony finalmente llegaron a la piscina. Tony había puesto su lista en el el sistema de sonido del gimnasio para que pudieran escuchar música mientras nadaban. Peter se arrepintió de no haber usado la piscina antes —el agua se veía tan tranquila y acogedora. Se preguntó si tendría el coraje de nadar durante las horas que estaba abierta al público, o tal vez él y Tony podrían venir de nuevo, para que nunca tuviera que nadar frente a nadie. Eso sería lo mejor.

"Estoy seguro de que habrías mencionado esto antes, así que ni siquiera sé por qué te pregunto, pero puedes nadar, ¿no?" Tony preguntó.

"Sí", respondió Peter. "¿Tú puedes?"

Tony sacudió la cabeza. "En realidad no, es por eso que te traje aquí esta noche. Necesito lecciones.”

"¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar?" Peter sonrió.

"Uhm, ¿Qué tal mi atención exclusiva durante las próximas dos horas?"

"Trato", Peter quitó la sonrisa. "Entonces, tal vez deberías—" Comenzó a correr y tiró como bomba a la piscina.

Peter sonrió bajo el agua, felicitándose por su plan para meterse en el agua lo más rápido posible logrando que Tony no pudiera ver más de él de lo necesario. Cuando salió a la superficie, Tony había localizado un silbato y lo estaba tocando furiosamente.

"¡Nada de correr!" Tony gritó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "¡Última advertencia, Parker!"

"Eso ni siquiera alcanzaba a ser caminar rápido, Stark". Peter se rio desde el agua.

"Como sea, ¡esa bomba estuvo débil!"

"¡Entra aquí y dímelo en la cara!"

"Si insistes." Tony se encogió de hombros, subiendo al trampolín. Él rebotó tres veces antes de saltar hacia adelante.

Peter frunció los labios. _Presumido._ Aunque en definitiva no estaba enojado.

Tony nadó una rato hasta que pudo emerger justo al lado de él. Todo lo que Peter podía pensar era en cuánto de su cuerpo distorsionado Tony podía ver debajo del agua. _Ugh._

"¿Cuántas vueltas crees que puedes hacer?" Tony preguntó sacudiéndose el cabello y apartándolo de su rostro.

"Ni idea, podríamos hacer vueltas hasta que me canse, supongo", respondió Peter.

"Está bien, vamos por diez, en quince minutos, luego podremos divertirnos".

Peter trató de mantener su rostro neutro para que Tony no sospechara que había malpensado lo que había dicho. Si alguien como Tony quisiera _divertirse_ con alguien como él, moriría de sorpresa. Le lanzó a Tony una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a nadar.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Peter había nadado en una piscina tan grande, pero le siguió el paso a Tony. Peter estaba muy bien y podía continuar, pero Tony hizo sonar el silbato para llamar su atención después de apenas quince minutos.

"Ya son suficientes vueltas", explicó Tony. "Vamos a hacer otra cosa."

"Está bien", dijo Peter fácilmente, tirando de su camisa lejos de su cuerpo ya que el agua estaba haciendo que se pegara. "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

Tony miró a Peter por unos momentos antes de responder. "Podemos golpear una pelota".

"Está bien", dijo Peter una vez más. Como si fuera a decirle que no a Tony.

"Bueno." Tony sonrió. Nadó hasta el borde de la piscina y se levantó sin siquiera usar la escalera. Peter observó a Tony durante demasiado tiempo mientras se dirigía al almacenamiento más cercano. Su short era de tiro bajo y Peter estaba muy interesado en analizarlo. Peter se dejó hundir debajo del agua, para no tener más remedio que mirar hacia otro lado. Contuvo el aliento por unos segundos antes de volver a la superficie.

Tony regresó y le lanzó la pelota a Peter antes de volver a saltar a la piscina.

"Entonces", dijo Peter después de golpear la pelota en dirección a Tony. "¿Qué te pasó ayer?" No quería ser entrometido, pero sentía que era una pregunta razonable.

"Estaba fuera de la ciudad", respondió Tony. "Fui a ver a mi mejor amigo, Rhodey, en D.C."

"Que bien." Peter estaba feliz de aprender más sobre Tony, incluso si se trataba solo de un pequeño detalle. Tony sabía casi todo de su vida, pero la mayoría de la vida de Tony seguían siendo un misterio. Todo lo que Peter sabía era que Tony tenía gimnasios y que sus padres también habían muerto. Peter pensó en la apuesta que May y él habían hecho en Wal-Mart y pensó que tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar. Si a Tony realmente le gustara, habría compartido más sobre sí mismo y Peter lo conocería mejor.

"¿Ustedes fueron juntos a la escuela o algo así?"

"Sí, hemos sido amigos durante más de veinte años", confirmó Tony. "Es un gran abogado. Muy inteligente. Un poco descarado como tú.”  
Peter no pudo evitar notar que Tony había sido amigo de alguien más de lo que había estado vivo. Eso era loco. Sin embargo, Peter se alegró de que Tony tuviera un buen amigo. No sabía qué haría sin Ned y MJ, por lo que estaba feliz de que el hombre tuviera a alguien en su vida, aunque apestaba que el tipo viviera en D.C. Además de las personas del gimnasio, Peter se preguntó quién más haría parte de la vida de Tony.

"¿Pasaste un buen rato?" Peter preguntó. "¿Estaba feliz de verte?"

Tony sonrió "Fue grandioso. Lo necesitaba."

"Genial", comentó Peter. Quería preguntar por qué Tony no le había dicho que iba a salir de la ciudad, pero era demasiado tímido y no quería que sonara mal.

¿Y tú, Pete? Trabajaste hoy, ¿no?”

"El trabajo estuvo bien", respondió Peter. Atrapó el tiro de Tony y sostuvo la pelota mientras hablaba. "Sin embargo, tengo malas noticias".

"¿Todo está bien? No le paso nada a Murph, ¿cierto?"

"Si y no." Peter insinuó. "El señor Delmar no podrá darme más turnos de tiempo completo durante el verano, por lo que Murph no podrá verme tanto, lo que apesta".

"¿Por qué?" Tony frunció el ceño.

"Porque su hija regresa de la universidad y necesita un trabajo".

"Sin bromear", comentó Tony. "Eso es conflicto de intereses. Puedo denunciarlo al Departamento de Estado. Solo di que..."

"No, está bien", dijo Peter. “En realidad, los veranos son pesados y no tienen aire acondicionado. Y él fue realmente muy amable al respecto; dijo que trataría de darme tantas horas como fuera posible, y en cualquier otra situación, yo diría, 'sí, no es gran cosa, quién quiere trabajar a tiempo completo en el verano', pero ya voy a terminar el colegio, y si no voy a la universidad, necesito un trabajo de verdad. ¿Cierto?"

"¿Por qué no trabajas en Iron Fitness?" Tony preguntó.

"¿Qué? No soy un entrenador". Peter quiso reír. Qué sugerencia tan ridícula.

"Sería perfecto", continuó Tony. "Hemos estado necesitando por meses un recepcionista de tiempo completo, y sé que puedes manejarlo".

“Si me contratas, ¿no sería un conflicto de intereses? También cuenta para los amigos. No solo parientes.”

Tony se encogió de hombros. "¿Quién me va a delatar?"

"Pero", Peter hizo una pausa, "todavía estoy en la escuela... No podría comenzar hasta después de la graduación".

"Entonces, comenzarás después de la graduación". Tony se encogió de hombros. "Otras pocas semanas no harán la diferencia y valdrá la pena la espera".

"Wow, no sé qué decir. Eso sería increíble".

“También tenemos aire acondicionado. Además, si cambias de opinión acerca de la universidad y decides ir, podrías trabajar en un Iron Fitness en la ciudad, o si todavía vives con May, podrías trabajar en este pero a tiempo parcial. Puedo garantizar que no te despedirán. Carol es muy flexible con los turnos, e incluso si no lo fuera... yo me encargo".

"No sé por qué no pensé en esto antes", agregó Tony.

Peter estaba en shock. Tony acababa de resolver lo que estaba a punto de ser un gran problema financiero para él.

Peter no tenía idea de qué decir y exactamente eso le dijo a Tony. El hombre se encogió de hombros y le explicó que no era nada, que estaba contento de ayudarlo.

“Hablando de la universidad. ¿Qué tal la escuela?"

"Llena de trabajos", admitió Peter. Su sonrisa se atenuó.

"¿Por qué la cara?"

Peter no estaba seguro de si debía mencionarlo, pero era Tony. "Estoy nervioso por la graduación".

"¿Por qué? Eres inteligente. ¿Estás preocupado por tu promedio?”

"No, no es eso."

"¿Tienes dudas acerca de aplazar el semestre?" Tony inclinó la cabeza.

"Bueno, todavía no he presentado la carta, así que tal vez vaya este año", admitió Peter. "No sé."

"Ya veo", respondió Tony, nadando más cerca.

"No estoy seguro si podré perder mucho más peso antes de subir a la tarima y" —Peter dejó que la pelota se alejara— "No quiero verme mal delante de todos".

Tony dió pasos en el agua frente a Peter mientras escuchaba.

Para sorpresa de Peter, Tony no discutió con él.

"¿Cuando es?" Tony preguntó.

"28 de junio".

"Tienes un mes y medio entero", calculó Tony. "Tal vez puedas perder 4 kilos si continúas al ritmo que llevas".

"Peso 102 ahora". Peter frunció el ceño. "No sé si será suficiente".

"Te ves genial", felicitó Tony. "Incluso si te quedaras así".

Peter quería responder "soy un asco" pero se detuvo cuando recordó la charla de Tony sobre quererse a sí mismo. "Como sea."

"Lo digo en serio." Tony nadó más cerca. "La escala podra decir 102, pero la escala no lo es todo. Tú lo sabes."

Peter agarró la pelota y se la arrojó a Tony, pero el hombre simplemente la dejó pasar.

Sabía que Tony tenía razón y la cinta métrica probablemente mostraría más progreso que la báscula, pero su objetivo de llegar a menos de 90 kilos todavía estaba de primero en su mente. Caminar por el escenario frente a todos sus compañeros y sus familias lo hacía sentir enfermo.

"Además, el público no se centrará en ti cuando esté preocupado por sus propios mocosos, y los mocosos estarán demasiado preocupados en sí mismos como para prestarte atención".

Peter rio. "Supongo que es verdad".

"En serio", dijo Tony. "Es como ir a una boda y preocuparse por tu atuendo cuando no eres la novia. O, diablos, a un funeral, cuando no eres el que está en el ataúd. El día de la graduación, todos tendrán su atención dispersa".

Peter frunció el ceño. "Huh, no lo había pensado así".

"Confía en mí", dijo Tony. "Tengo el doble de tu edad. Sé un poco de esto.”

"Aunque, todos en mi clase son más pequeños que yo".

"Si no es una cosa, es otra. Todos tienen cosas que no les gustan".

Peter no respondió.

"Piénsalo. No te limitas en nada, así que cuando se trata de odiar algo de ti, te excedes. Permítete no ser el mejor en esto ”, sugirió Tony. "Deja de preocuparte por lo que no te gusta y concéntrate en lo que está bien".

Peter fingió pensar. "Bien, hecho. Me concentré en eso".

"Para."

"Estoy bromeando." Peter puso los ojos en blanco. "O algo así."

"No hay nada malo contigo", señaló Peter. "Apuesto a que enfocarte en lo bueno es fácil".

Tony rio. "Tienes toda la razón."

"No, pero en serio", agregó Tony. "Tu graduación estará bien y te verás bien".

"Si tú lo dices."

"Eso digo", dijo Tony.

Nadaron un rato más hasta que llegó el momento de salir y cambiarse para que Peter pudiera volver a casa antes de que May tuviera un derrame cerebral.

Peter había esperado pasar un buen rato ya que estaba con Tony, pero no había esperado que nadar fuera tan divertido. Apreciaba que Tony lo hubiera sugerido y que hubiera hecho un esfuerzo adicional al esperar hasta que el gimnasio estuviera cerrado.

"¿Te vas a duchar aquí o en casa?" Tony preguntó. Arrastró una toalla por su pecho antes de envolverla alrededor de sus caderas.

Peter tenía su toalla envuelta alrededor de su propio cuerpo como una capa lo que probablemente era inútil considerando que todavía llevaba una camiseta empapada.

"Yo— no sé. ¿Que quieres hacer?"

"Es una piscina de agua salada, por lo que no es que apestamos a cloro", dijo Tony. "Creo que sería genial saltarnos la ducha esta noche. Además, tenemos que llevarte de vuelta con tu tía”.

"Ugh", se quejó Peter. "No me lo recuerdes. Es un sábado por la noche, estoy a menos de tres meses de cumplir 18 y ni siquiera se me permite ir a nadar después de medianoche con un amigo".

Tony parpadeó hacia él. “Vamos pues, Cenicienta. Nos queda poco tiempo".

Peter asintió y se dirigió a su casillero para agarrar su ropa.

"Oye, si eres Cenicienta, ¿entonces quién soy yo?" Bromeó Tony.

El primer pensamiento de Peter fue decir ‘el Príncipe Eric’ de La Sirenita ya que el cabello oscuro y los ojos grandes de Tony le daban ese aire, pero no podía decir eso. "la carroza de calabaza". Intentaba ser sarcástico, pero sentía que había errado.

_Oh Dios, Cenicienta monta el carruaje de cabalaza. ¿Por qué dijiste eso?_

"Sabes", Tony comenzó con los ojos brillantes. "Me parece recordar una rima sobre algún Peter comiéndose una calabaza".

"¿Qué?" Peter preguntó. ¿Se suponía que eso era una broma sobre como era un gordo que comía calabazas? No creía que Tony dijera algo así, y a juzgar por la expresión del hombre, no se refería a eso.

Tony sonrió antes de sacudir la cabeza y alejarse.

"Oh—" La cara de Peter ardió cuando se dio cuenta. Peter no había querido ser obvio acerca de su afecto al llamar a Tony un príncipe, por lo que se había ido por la otra respuesta; bromeando inadvertidamente sobre montar y chuparle la polla. Era apropiado ya que Tony le había dicho una vez que él era amante de las bromas sucias, pero era mortificante.

_Buena, Peter. Muy inteligente. Eres un completo desastre._

# ***

Peter se permitió disfrutar el viaje de regreso a casa. La música de Tony estaba sonando, las ventanas estaban abajó, dejando entrar una brisa suave y todas las luces de la ciudad brillaban. Estaba cansado, aunque estaba acostumbrado a quedarse despierto hasta muy tarde. Al menos podría dormir hasta tarde el domingo.

"Gracias por aceptar el cambio fecha", Tony habló en voz baja en la tranquilidad del coche.

"Oh si." Peter bostezó. “Fue realmente muy divertido. Olvidé lo mucho que me gustaba nadar.”

"¿Si?" Tony preguntó. "Siempre podemos hacerlo de nuevo".

"¿En vez de los viernes?" Peter preguntó.

"O además", ofreció Tony.

Peter levantó las cejas, pensando una vez más en el poco tiempo libre de Tony y en el suyo, y en lo agradable que era Tony hubiera buscado un tiempo para esto. No esperar toda la semana. Además, ahora que iba a trabajar para Tony, era perfecto y muy tentador decir que sí y pasar otro día a la semana con Tony. Pensó en lo obvio que era sobre su crush. Aparentemente, se había cansado de suspirar en secreto y pasó a hacer bromas sexuales. No podía creer que Tony aún no lo hubiera echado del auto.

Peter se mordió el labio. "Entonces, ¿realmente no te importa nadar conmigo, o sabes, hacer ejercicio? Aunque yo soy—” Peter se interrumpió. No sabía cómo decirlo. "No te molesta que no me parezca… a ti?"

Tony exhaló temblorosamente. "Nada de ti me molesta".

Peter miró su regazo. Casi le creía.

Tony agregó, "¿Te molesta salir con un anciano?"

"¿Qué?" Peter se burló. "Por supuesto que no. En realidad... a veces olvido la diferencia de edad. No eres como otros adultos que conozco".

"No eres como otros adolescentes que conozco".

Peter se resistió a hacer una broma sobre lo gordo que era en comparación con los demás. _Por supuesto que no soy como otros adolescentes que conoces. Soy enorme._ Pero no tenía ganas de decir eso. Sabía que Tony no lo había dicho de esa manera y que no le iba a agradar que dijera eso. Lo habían pasado muy bien juntos y durante la noche él había dejado libre su negatividad varias veces. Quería controlarse y al menos tratar de dejar que Tony fuera amable con él.

"Claro", estuvo de acuerdo Peter. "¿Cuántos conoces?"

"Ningún otro", admitió Tony con una sonrisa rápida.

Peter río.

Entonces Tony se detuvo frente a la acera del edificio de Peter y llegó el momento de decir buenas noches.

"Está bien, Tony. Muchas gracias de nuevo.”

"Fue un placer", dijo Tony. "Ten buena noche."

Peter sonrió y cerró la puerta del auto.

Al igual que cuando Tony lo había acompañado a su casa antes, esperó hasta que Peter estuvo adentro antes de irse. Peter se detuvó dentro del vestíbulo por unos minutos antes de suspirar y finalmente subir a su departamento. Estaba tan enamorado de Tony que ni siquiera era gracioso.


	21. Carbonación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos sesiones de viernes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos. Para acompañar esta historia, he creado un par de listas de reproducción y moodboards. La primera lista es un montón de música deprimente "Peter's Theme", y la segunda lista de reproducción es un montón de música alegre de los 80 y canciones de amor "Tony's Theme". Pueden encontrarlos en mi tumblr winterironspiderling si buscas la etiqueta "disorder". Si les interesa, creo que le suman algo a la historia. O, incluso si solo están buscando música nueva para escuchar, no duden en echarles un vistazo.
> 
> Como siempre, espero que estén bien, y espero que disfruten de estos nuevos capítulos. xx

Peter tenía proyectos en español y biología, la práctica de decatlón se aumentó a dos veces por semana debido a las próximas pruebas nacionales, y la fecha de presentación para ingresar a la competencia de robótica se acercaba rápidamente. Otra semana llena de trabajos con Tony como la luz al final del túnel.

Incluso con tanto en su agenda, Peter logró ir a una sesión en el gimnasio. Hacer ejercicio sin Tony le ayudaba a construir su confianza, ya que le demostró que podía hacerlo solo. Estar solo en Iron Fitness también le dio un sentido de pertenencia ya que el personal sabía quién era y le hablaban como si fuera un amigo en lugar de un cliente.

La escuela lo estaba oprimiendo como nunca, pero Peter encontró algo de tiempo para olvidar sus tareas. Cuando era diligente, usaba esos períodos de tiempo para enfocarse en sus objetivos fitness, y cuando no lo era, pensaba mucho en Tony.

Al principio, Peter había tratado de evitar pensar en lo atractivo que era Tony, y luego, cuando pensó que Tony estaba con Bucky, se permitió reconocer su atracción. Sintió que era similar a cuando uno reconocía que una celebridad era guapa —no importaba porque ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de conocer y mucho menos salir con esa persona? Una vez que Peter permitió que eso sucediera y una vez que se dio cuenta del error que era dejar entrar en su mente a Tony, ya era demasiado tarde; su enamoramiento se había formado. Había intentado detenerlo y olvidarse de eso porque alguien como él no tenía futuro en su crush por Tony, pero eso tampoco había funcionado. Ahora, aquí estaba, innegablemente enamorado del hombre.

Peter no odiaba lo que sentía, pero se sentía extraño para él. Amaba a May y amaba a sus amigos y había amado a sus familiares fallecidos, pero este sentimiento era como un golpe en el corazón. Se consideraba inteligente, pero la revelación de que amaba a Tony lo había pillado completamente desprevenido. Lo hizo sentir como un idiota por no poder evitarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. La sensación de hormigueo en su estómago siempre había estado allí —había pensado que era solo su ansiedad— y la sonrisa involuntaria que llevaba cada vez que Tony hablaba era normal —Tony era un tipo gracioso— y la cálida sensación que sentía cuando Tony lo felicitaba— todos se sentían así cuando recibían elogios. No significaba nada más hasta que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Como era más que capaz de admitir su fracaso, Peter decidió aceptar que había jodido y dejó que sus sentimientos por Tony siguieran su curso. Bien podría sentirlos, incluso si lo que sentía era unilateral.

Era su primera sesión con Tony desde que habían nadado juntos y Peter quería reconocerlo con un pequeño gesto. Obviamente, Tony nunca lo amaría de vuelta, pero aún podrían ser amigos. Peter podía manejar etner una relación con Tony incluso si no era la clase de relación que anhelaba.

Peter se detuvo en Delmar’s en su camino a Iron Fitness para reunirse con Tony.

"Peter", saludó el Sr. Delmar. "¿Quieres lo de siempre?"

Peter levantó las cejas cuando vio al Sr. Delmar detrás del mostrador.

"Oh, no, gracias", dijo Peter. "Solo estoy aquí por unas bebidas".

Mr. Delmar lo miró con recelo.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Al gimnasio", explicó Peter. Pasó junto al mostrador para tomar dos bebidas energéticas del refrigerador, una para él y otra para Tony. No tenía la costumbre de comprar de estas, pero en ocasiones eran una delicia.

El señor Delmar asintió apreciativamente. "Bien por ti. Lo has estado haciendo por un tiempo, ¿cierto? Puedo ver que has progresado".

"Hace un par de meses", admitió Peter. "No es la gran cosa." El cumplido hizo que su corazón se hinchara aunque lo escondió bien. El Sr. Delmar era prácticamente la primera persona en decir algo.

“Date un poco de crédito. Es bueno que estés haciendo ejercicio ahora, de lo contrario llegarás a mi edad y desearías haber comenzado antes".

Peter reconoció las palabras de su jefe con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Oye, ¿la segunda bebida es para el Sr. _Tienes mi número_ ?" Bromeó.

"No, es para tu hija", bromeó Peter.

El señor Delmar gruñó en voz baja algo y tomó el arrugado billete que Peter le dio con el ceño fruncido. "Cuidate, Parker, o te quitaré los turnos".

"Ya lo hiciste", bromeó Peter.

"Me hieres". El señor Delmar se puso una mano sobre el corazón. "Sabes qué habría hecho todo lo posible para mantenerte".

"Lo sé. En serio está bien", aseguró Peter. "Tengo un nuevo trabajo en espera".

El señor Delmar asintió apreciativamente. "Bueno. Me entristece verte partir, pero tienes que hacer lo mejor para tu futuro".

Peter asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué oferta de trabajo tienes?"

“En realidad, el Sr. _Tienes mi número_ me ayudó a conseguirlo. Empiezo a trabajar el 1 de julio".

El hombre sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

Peter suspiro.

“¿Es un buen hombre?¿De verdad?"

"Él es el mejor." Peter sabía a qué se refería el hombre, pero no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Si el Sr. Delmar tenía algo que decir, podría decirlo explícitamente.

"No te compró ese reloj, ¿verdad?"

Peter frunció el ceño; supuso que eso ya era chisme viejo. Le había dicho a May y ella lo había superado. MJ y Ned finalmente preguntaron de dónde había salido y dijeron que era increíble. Habían estado envidiosos. El Sr. Delmar lo había visto con él antes y no había dicho nada. ¿Había estado esperando la oportunidad perfecta para mencionarlo?

"Uhh". Peter se rascó la cabeza. "Sí, lo hizo. Fue un regalo al terminar mis lecciones".

El señor Delmar miró el reloj un segundo más. "¿Te lo dio solo por eso?"

"En verdad", Peter exhaló. "Creo que tú y mi tía están analizando todo de más". No podía seguir evadiendo el tema.

El hombre mayor sacudió la cabeza. "Tengo años de experiencia encima, chico. Solo quiero que tengas cuidado.”

"¿Por qué?" Peter preguntó. "Tony es solo mi entrenador—bueno, él es mi amigo".

“Quizás por ahora, pero sé de estas cosas. Créeme."

Peter sacudió la cabeza. “A Tony no le gusto de esa forma. Absolutamente no. Él podría tener a cualquiera, así que no elegiría..." Peter se apagó. "No me elegiría". La elección de palabras del Sr. Delmar no se le scapó a Peter. Había dicho "por ahora", como si Tony estuviera esperando su momento, como si hubiera una posibilidad de que sus sentimientos pudieran ser correspondidos.

"Te advertiría sobre cualquiera, Peter, pero él tiene 40 años". El Sr. Delmar explicó. "40 por lo menos", agregó. "Incluso si ustedes solo son amigos... tú no ves que tú y yo pasemos tiempo juntos después del trabajo".

Peter frunció el ceño, recordando lo que Tony dijo en el auto. Tony le había preguntado si le molestaba que estuviera saliendo con un anciano. No había sonado como si Tony estuviera contento de que él fuera solo un niño, alguien de quien podría aprovecharse; parecía que Tony se sentía inseguro de que ser mayor, de lo contrario no habría llamado mencionado el asunto. Peter deseó que todos lo dejaran a él y a Tony en paz.

"Eres mi jefe".

"Él será tu jefe pronto".

El señor Delmar lo miró y añadió. "Lo siento, chico. Tengo que cuidarte. Es mi trabajo."

"Lo entiendo", suspiró Peter. "Pero con el debido respeto, creo que te equivocas. Incluso si lo que estabas diciendo es verdad, y Tony de alguna manera esta... interesado. Todavía tengo mucho peso que perder. Para cuando incluso este en su nivel, tendré más de 18 años y no importaría". Usó las palabras del Sr. Delmar contra él.

Peter no estaba anticipando la mirada de dolor en la cara del Sr. Delmar. ¿Lo había ofendido? "Yo—"

"Peter. ¿Realmente piensas tan poco de ti mismo?” El hombre sacudió su cabeza. "Si este hombre —si alguien—", corrigió, "espera hasta que pierdas peso para que seas lo suficientemente bueno para ellos, tendrían que pasar por encima mío para llegar a ti".

Peter se encogió de hombros. Miró hacia la puerta cuando sonó la campana. No tenía nada que ver con pensar poco de sí mismo. Más aún, era que pensaba mucho de Tony y su disparidad era solo un hecho.

“Gracias por cuidarme, señor Delmar. Me tengo que ir." Peter se aprovechó del cliente que esperaba para poder salir de la tienda antes de que el Sr. Delmar pudiera terminar su indagación.

Peter no era tan arrogante para ignorar por completo las advertencias de May y Delmar; Sabía que estaban tratando de ser adultos responsables y cuidarlo, especialmente si tenía él parecía ciego al problema. Apreciaba la preocupación, pero era innecesaria. Tener sobrepeso no era la única razón por la que no era deseable —como dijo Tony, incluso después de perder peso, el odio a sí mismo podría permanecer. Sin mencionar la posibilidad de piel suelta y estrías —incluso si sus estrías se desvanecían. Además, Peter sabía que era un gran nerd y no el más guapo. Y, aunque todos parecían pensar que su corta edad era de alguna manera atractiva para Tony, sabía que era un elemento disuasorio. Un hombre de negocios apuesto y conocedor como Tony no querría tener a un niño ex gordo en su brazo. Ni siquiera sabía si a Tony le gustaban los chicos.

Peter sabía que podía perder veinte kilos más y no ser suficiente para Tony. Tal vez podría conseguir a alguien más, aunque no quería a nadie más, pero aún así, nunca a Tony. Cuando todo estuviera dicho y hecho, él y Tony se mantendrían como amigos, y la única motivación de Peter para perder peso era sentirse mejor, no atraer a nadie. Esto era para él mismo y aquellos que hacían comentarios de Tony como un depredador, o malinterpretaban su motivación para perder peso como si quisiera ser atractivo, eran comentario más insultantes que útiles.

Peter sabía que probablemente Delmar aún estaba preocupado, pero conocía a Tony y sabía lo que estaba haciendo. De lo único que tenía que preocuparse con respecto a Tony era cuántos kilómetros tendría que correr para seguirle el ritmo.

#  *** 

Peter entró al gimnasio con una sonrisa en su rostro. A pesar de su ajetreada semana y las incesantes preguntas del señor Delmar, el día todavía había sido bueno; sus calificaciones estaban tan altas como siempre, fue imparable durante las rondas de práctica con el equipo de Decathlon, May había elaborado algunas recetas veganas comestibles y había perfeccionado en la guitarra las piezas musicales que se suponía que debía aprender para la banda. Además, MJ y Ned estaban bien en sus relaciones, lo que hizo feliz a Peter. Y ahora, podía ver a Tony.

Cuando Peter le tendió la lata a Tony para que la tomara, él dudó como solía hacerlo cada vez que le entregaban algo, pero luego la tomó con una sonrisa. “Mi sabor favorito. Gracias Pete.”

"Sí, entrega especial de Delmar’s. No sé si algo de esa bebida carbonatada que tanto amas se perdió en el camino hasta aquí, pero espero que todavía esté buena".

Tony abrió la lata y tomó un sorbo. "Esta perfecta."

"Genial." Peter estaba contento de que él se viera tan complacido y contento de que Tony no se sintiera raro por el gesto.

Tony le dio una palmada en el hombro. "¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy, Pete?"

"He estado practicando mis flexiones", anunció Peter. "Entonces, si todo sale según lo planeado, vas a estar haciendo alrededor de ochenta".

"Esta bebida fue para endulzarme", acusó Tony. "Ahora veo tus trucos".

Peter se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

"Está bien, vamos a intentarlo", se rió Tony. "Después de eso, vamos a luchar. Ya es hora de que te golpee el culo".

"Puedo vencerte", mintió Peter. Que Tony incluso le llamara luchar a lo que hacían juntos era generoso de su parte. Era más como un calentamiento que otra cosa, aun así, le siguió el juego.

Tony tarareó y sorbió de su Monster.

Peter logró muy bien sus flexiones, y como Tony dijo que haría cinco por cada una de las de Peter, tendría que hacer setenta y cinco.

"No más bebidas energéticas", dijo Peter después de que Tony se levantara de hacer sus flexiones. "Te hacen pasar al modo bestia". Aparentemente, Tony también había estado practicando sus flexiones porque no se había esforzado tanto como la última vez. Todavía era inmensamente satisfactorio verlo.

Tony levantó las cejas. "No deberías haber dicho eso".

Luego, porque Tony tenía una mente enferma, ambos hicieron abdominales antes de que pasaran al combate.

Peter hizo todo lo posible para no verse raro mientras se arrodillaba a los pies de Tony. En lugar de centrarse en lo nervioso que estaba de poner sus manos sobre Tony, eligió mirar los zapatos del hombre. Los había notado desde lejos antes, pero mirar de cerca las zapatillas futuristas con suelas rojas era otra cosa.

"¿Qué tipo de zapatos son esos?" Peter le preguntó tanto para distraerse de a quién estaba tocando, como para distraer a Tony de quién lo estaba tocando.

Tony respondió sin titubeos a pesar de que estaba en su vigésimo abdominal. _Ugh._

"Louboutin Red-runners".

La marca le sonaba familiar, pero Peter no estaba seguro de si estaba refiriendo a Louis Vuitton. De cualquier manera, los zapatos probablemente eran caros.

"Cierto", dijo Peter. "Son geniales."

Tony le sonrió cuando se encontraron arriba al terminar otra serie.

"¿Cuánto costaron?"

"1200 dólares".

"Mierda, ¿en serio?" Peter no pudo ocultar la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Había estado pensando en doscientos dólares, quizás trescientos, como mucho. _¿Qué demonios?_

"Valen cada peso por los centímetros de altura que me dan", explicó Tony con indiferencia.

Peter frunció el ceño. “Me podrían servir un poco. Soy el chico más bajo de mi año".

Tony se encogió de hombros. "¿Quieres unos?"

"¿Qué? Oh no. Eso no era lo que quería decir. Estoy bien."

Tony se sentó deteniendo el ejercicio, por lo que Peter soltó sus tobillos. "¿Estás seguro? No es nada."

Peter se mordió el labio, luchando con la tentación de decir que sí, ya que el dinero obviamente no era ningún problema, pero también estaba su obligación de decir que no; solo porque alguien tuviera el dinero no significaba que le debían algo. Pero Tony dijo que no era nada.

 _No es nada porque tú no eres nada._ Peter frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento invasivo.

“Gracias Tony. Estoy bien. En serio."

Tony lo miró como si estuviera loco por rechazar la oferta. Quizás lo estaba.

"Además", bromeó Peter. "Es mi culpa por pasar tanto tiempo aumentando horizontalmente en lugar de verticalmente. No debería necesitar los zapatos para darme altura".

Tony lo miró fijamente, por lo que Peter se vio obligado a agregar. "Es una broma."

"Bueno, solo dime si decides que quieres un par".

Peter asintió, pero Tony debió poder notar que no había manera de que eso sucediera.

Definitivamente quería un par, pero Tony había hecho más que suficiente por él. No había forma de que pidiera más. Además, nunca dejaría de escuchar cantaleta de May o del Sr. Delmar si recibía otro regalo de Tony. Obviamente no entendían que Tony era rico y podía permitirse cualquier cosa. No significaba nada más.

#  *** 

El siguiente viernes que entrenaron juntos, Tony fue quien trajo las bebidas. Peter se alegró de no haberse detenido a comprar una, o los dos habrían tomado doble en una hora.

"¿Son de Delmar’s?" Peter preguntó mientras abría su Ultra Black sin azúcar. Cada vez que tomaba el líquido borgoña se sentía como si fuera un vampiro.

"Por supuesto", dijo Tony. "No estaba bromeando cuando dije que tenían una calidad superior en su refrigerador".

Los ojos de Peter se iluminaron. Esta era la quinta vez que hablaban sobre eso. ¿Esto significaba que él y Tony tenían una broma interna? Su mente se llenó ante las implicaciones.

"¿Viste al Sr. Delmar, allí?" Peter le preguntó. Entró en pánico, esperando que su jefe no le hubiera dicho nada a Tony. Lo último que Peter necesitaba era que el señor Delmar intentara entrometerse y decirle a Tony que sospechaba de él, y que Tony dejar de hablar con él por completo. Ya era bastante malo que hubiera tenido que soportar la charla del Sr. Delmar. Moriría de humillación si el señor Delmar sometiera a Tony a lo mismo.

"Sí", dijo Tony. Su expresión no reveló nada.

Peter entrecerró los ojos. "¿Él... dijo algo?"

"Sí, él me preguntó si quería una bolsa, y creo que dijo algo así como "aquí están tus vueltos", y tal vez podría haberme entregado el dinero. No me acuerdo ".

Tony le sonrió a Peter, probablemente esperando una risa, pero Peter estaba demasiado nervioso para bromear.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

"Nah", agregó Tony después de sonreírle a Peter por un segundo. “ Aunque, él sabía quién era yo. Me preguntó cómo estabas.”

"Oh." Peter fingió despreocupación a pesar de que el Sr. Delmar lo había expuesto al reconocer a Tony. Eso implicaba que habían hablado de él en algún momento. Excelente.

Peter se moría por saber exactamente lo que le dijo.

"¿Y?" Peter presionó.

"Le dije que eras bueno pero que ibas a golpearte el trasero".

Peter palideció. "No sé si deberías haber dicho eso".

"¿Qué?¿Por qué?"

"Él se toma las cosas muy literal", explicó Peter. "Probablemente piensa que me estás dejando en un callejón en este momento".

"Tal vez no en este momento", bromeó Tony, "pero después de esto? Despídete, Parker."

Peter se rio, calmado por el momento. Tendría que recordar agradecerle al Sr. Delmar por no volverse todo John Wick con Tony sin razón alguna.

Con ese tema de conversación fuera del camino, Peter ahora tenía que encontrar una manera de mencionar lo que realmente necesitaba hablar con Tony. No venir ir a su próxima sesión juntos ya que se iría a D.C. el siguiente viernes por el Decathlon. Peter no solo estaba nervioso de mencionarlo porque no quería que Tony pensara que eso era nerd y humillante, estaba más preocupado de que si se saltaba una sesión con Tony sería difícil volver a su rutina. No solo por su progreso individual, sino también porque si se perdía una semana, ¿qué impedía que Tony se diera cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba tener sus tardes libres y rechazara continuar sus reuniones? Peter tenía miedo de que al mencionar que no podrían reunirse tendría que ver la sonrisa de alivio de Tony. Estaba bastante seguro de que eso no sucedería ya que Tony había hecho todo lo posible para organizar la cita de natación, e incluso había mencionado que lo hicieran regularmente además de sus entrenamientos, pero aún le preocupaba la posibilidad.

Peter decidió mencionarlo más temprano que tarde. En medio del combate. Tony le había estado enseñando movimientos básicos de lucha en las últimas semanas y nunca duraban mucho tiempo en eso ya que sus habilidades no eran tan altas cuando se trataba de Wing Chun, pero Peter estaba mejorando. Aunque aún tenía que acercarse para golpear a Tony. Todo esto le hizo querer aceptar la oferta de Natasha de unirse a una clase de defensa personal, y ahora que su membresía había sido mejorada, ni siquiera estarían rompiendo las reglas.

"Por cierto", comenzó Peter. "No puedo venir la próxima semana".

"¿Qué?¿Por qué?" Tony preguntó, bajando las manos.

Peter bajó sus manos en respuesta.

"¿Recuerdas el Decathlon del que te estaba hablando hace un par de semanas?"

"Si."

"Bueno, es la próxima semana".

"¿Cuando?"

"Iremos de jueves a sábado".

"Oh", dijo Tony. "¿Y estás ocupado los otros días?"

"Sí", dijo Peter. "La escuela me patea el culo más que tú".

Tony frunció el ceño mientras pensaba, y luego se encogió de hombros. "Está bien, así que continuaremos el viernes después de que regreses. No es gran cosa."

"Exacto", dijo Peter. Dos semanas era el tiempo más largo que pasaría sin ver a Tony desde que se conocieron en marzo, pero se sintió aliviado de que tuvieran otro viernes en su futuro. Se hubiera molestado si Tony hubiera dicho que estaba bien y lo hubiera dejado pasar sin reprogramar.

Tony asintió. "Muy bien, sigamos adelante. Ya que nos saltaremos la próxima semana, podemos durar un poco más hoy".

Peter sonrió y volvió a levantar las manos. "Bien porque vas a necesitar algo de tiempo para terminar todas las flexiones que harás".

"¿Oh si? ¿Cuántos serán, Parker?

"He estado practicando en casa y llego hasta veinte".

"Es un cálculo difícil, pero creo que son, ¿qué, cien para mí?" Tony apretó su corazón en broma.

"Así es."

"Eres un monstruo."

"Eres lo que bebes, supongo".

"Guau. Bueno. Te la deje fácil".

“Oye, eres tú quien pensó en hacer cinco por cada una que yo hiciera. Técnicamente es tu culpa” argumentó Peter.

"¿Vas a culparme? Todos necesitan presumir de vez en cuando".

"¡Lo sabía!" Peter jadeó. "¡Te dije que estabas presumiendo!"

"Bueno... demándame." Tony sonrió de lado.

"Tal vez lo haga".

Tony miró alrededor de la habitación, golpeó el pie varias veces contra el suelo y luego se encogió de hombros. "Estoy esperando, pero mi abogado aún no ha llamado".

Peter entrecerró los ojos. "Bueno, lo pensé, y no creo que es una buena idea demandar a alguien que va a girar tu sueldo".

"Sabelotodo."

"Lo amas."

"¿Qué me delató?"

Peter solo sacudió la cabeza en respuesta. Él solo podría desear que Tony amara algo de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Por cierto, este fic no es patrocinado por ninguna marca de bebidas energéticas lol. Vi a Tony tomar una monster en Iron Man 3, y ahora es parte de su personaje, tiene que vivir con eso. Al igual que cuando hizo una tortilla una vez, y ahora ese es su plato característico... son las reglas del fandom, bebé. :)


	22. Competición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El viaje de Peter a D.C. por el Decathlon Académico.

El viaje a Washington le permitió alejarse un par de días de la escuela, lo que fue suficiente para entusiasmar a Peter, aunque la competencia era dura. El equipo se iría el jueves por la mañana, para que pudieran estar en D.C. el tiempo suficiente para instalarse en el hotel, pasear un poco y practicar antes del evento principal el viernes. El Sr. Harrington incluso había convencido al director Morita de que aprobara el viaje por un día más, para que pudieran ir al centro comercial el sábado por la tarde y la escuela pagaría una cena de celebración —ya sea que ganaran o no, era importante reconocer lo mucho que el equipo había trabajado a lo largo de los años, especialmente dado que se graduaban.

Para Peter, el principal inconveniente del viaje era que le quitaba su tiempo con Tony, y en Iron Fitness en general, pero tenía demasiadas cosas como para intentar incluir una sesión de entrenamiento un día antes. Su dieta era lo más importante cuando se trataba de perder grasa, por lo que mientras se mantuviera en su déficit de calorías, aún estaría bien, pero echaba de menos la atmósfera y la energía del gimnasio. Ir allí y ver a las mismas personas, empleados y compañeros, era reconfortante, y hacer ejercicio lo hacía sentir productivo en lugar de apático y conformista en su insatisfacción.

El otro inconveniente era que perdía su turno en el trabajo. No solo porque necesitaba el dinero, sino porque solo tendría unos pocos turnos más los sábados antes de que terminara su trabajo en Delmar’s para siempre. Sería el final de una capítulo, terminar la escuela secundaria y dejar su trabajo, todo en la misma semana.

El viaje trajo como consecuencia una variación en la rutina de Peter que lo hizo sentir incómodo. Diez horas en total en el autobús significaban visitas a paraderos como descanso y oportunidades para comer comida rápida. Dos noches en el hotel con sus amigos significaban oportunidades ilimitadas de refrigerios, ya que operaba una tienda de regalos las 24 horas y una tienda de víveres en el vestíbulo. Y Peter aún no sabía dónde se celebraría la cena del equipo. Estaba anticipando la tentación que, en lugar de hacerlo sentir emocionado, solo lo volvía obsesivo.

Viendo el lado positivo, el hotel en el que se alojaban tenía un gimnasio y esperaba poder hacer un poco de ejercicio, con suerte sin llamar la atención de sus compañeros de clase. MJ y Ned no comentarían nada, pero podía imaginar que alguien los demás si —muy probablemente Flash. Incluso si no fue con mala intención, Peter había recibido el comentario en la clase de gimnasia, el profesor lo felicitó por mejorar sus abdominales y aumentar su velocidad, y aunque estaba contento de estar más en forma, él no apreciaba tener la atención de todos sus compañeros en él mientras observaban su figura. Odiaba cuando la gente se metía en cosas que no les incumben.

Se estaba volviendo más fácil negarse a los bocadillos y los excesos, ya que llevaba más de dos meses en su decisión de intentar bajar de peso y retomar el control de su vida. Peter pesaba 101 y cuanto más se alejaba de su peso inicial de 109 tenía más razones para no arruinarlo porque lo que estaba haciendo estaba funcionando. Los resultados eran la mejor motivación, aunque el peso comenzaba a disminuir más lentamente.

A veces era tentador reducir su consumo de calorías aún más para acelerar el proceso; ¿Por qué conformarse con perder una libra o menos a la semana cuando podría perder más? Sin embargo, morir de hambre no era la respuesta. Era sólo otra forma de autolesionarse, y el objetivo era perder peso y no recuperarlo. Si se hubiera limitado demasiado al comer durante unos meses solo para alcanzar el peso deseado, ¿qué habría aprendido excepto tener hambre? No era sostenible a largo plazo. Su decisión de hacerlo lento y constante significaba que sería capaz de mantener su peso meta para toda la vida.

Tony le había inculcado que cuanto más lento era el progreso, más fácil era mantener los resultados porque cuanto más tiempo pasaba haciendo algo, más fuerte era el hábito que construía. Cosas como contar calorías, encontrar alternativas saludables, hacer ejercicio y reformular sus pensamientos negativos se estaban volviendo más fáciles de lo que Tony había prometido, pero no hubo ningún milagro o cambio de la noche a la mañana. Casi tres meses de trabajo no eran mucho cuando veías lo que quedaba por delante y tenía que seguir recordándose eso. Le había tomado años subir de peso, por lo que no sería realista esperar que pudiera eliminarlo en unos meses.

Además de la pérdida de grasa de ocho kilos, Peter notó que era más fuerte y no se quedaba sin aliento al hacer tareas simples. Tenía más energía y dormía mejor, y debido a que no se estaba llenando hasta el punto de tener náuseas, no había necesitado ningún antiácido antes de acostarse desde su atracón con pizza.

Otro efecto secundario inesperado de todo era que tenía mayor libido, estaba caliente con más frecuente. Era agradable pasar de masturbarse solo cuando era necesario a hacerlo un par de veces a la semana, pero no estaba acostumbrado. Los largos períodos de ver a Tony en posiciones comprometedoras eran en parte culpables, y tocar a Tony, y nadar con él —lo cual había proporcionado algo de necesario material para pajearse. Todavía estaba trabajando para superar la vergüenza y el asco que había acumulado en su cerebro a lo largo de los años —pensamientos como que no mereciera correrse porque él era asqueroso o no podía fantasear con ningún acto sexual que lo incluyera porque se sentía demasiado poco realista e imposible para alguien como él— pero cada vez era más fácil.

Empacar la ropa para el viaje no fue una pesadilla como siempre ya que era más pequeño. El traje amarillo que tenía que usar mientras competía ya no se ajustaba con fuerza en sus hombros, y en realidad se podía abrochar todos los botones sin problema. Sus jeans no rozaban sus muslos y sus camisetas no necesitaban ser despegadas de su pecho constantemente para evitar que los estampados se deformaran donde la camisa estaba demasiado apretada. Había bajado de una 2X a una 1X, y era lindo, pero todavía tenía esa voz negativa que le decía que aún utilizaba una talla grande.

Mientras se probaba la ropa y modelaba frente al espejo en su habitación, deseó haber incluido las fotos de antes y después que su carpeta de ejercicios solicitaba al inicio. Había tratado de tomar algunas después de haber perdido las primeras libras porque se dio cuenta de que en realidad iba a continuar con las lecciones, pero las eliminó apenas las vio. Incluso como del “antes” se veía terrible; ni siquiera le gustaba mirarlas, así que ponerlas en la carpeta para que Tony las viera también era ridículo. Estaba agradecido de que Tony nunca lo hubiera presionado al respecto. La única imagen a la que técnicamente había sido presionado era la foto para su identificación como miembro del gimnasio, pero eso era comprensible.

Debido a que Tony ya no miraba su carpeta, pensó que era un buen momento para completar la sección. Todo lo que tenía era una foto que May le había tomado a él, a Ned y a MJ mientras terminaban un rompecabezas durante una pijamada el año anterior, pero tendría que servir. Aunque odiaba la foto porque parecía un vagabundo, mirarla le hizo notar el progreso que estaba logrando, y era su única opción, ya que nunca se tomaba selfies y rara vez dejaba que alguien más le tomara fotos.

Decidió tomar una foto de sí mismo en su traje antes de perder el valor. Creó un nuevo álbum en la app de fotos para guardar esa foto y la de la pijamada y pensó que probablemente era más fácil dejarlas allí en lugar de intentar imprimirlas y ponerlas en la carpeta. Ese mismo razonamiento fue el que lo llevó a deshacerse del diario de alimentos y la carpeta por una app de conteo de calorías. Tendría menos para empacar en su bolso y no tendría que preocuparse de que alguien lo viera escribiendo en el cuaderno. Flash generalmente estaba loco, pero durante los viajes escolares era aún peor y Peter no quería que su compañero de clase pusiera sus manos en su diario.

Lo último que Peter quería era que alguien dijera algo sobre su pérdida de peso y ser visto contando calorías o haciendo ejercicio garantizaría que cualquiera que no lo haya notado lo hiciera. No era exactamente que estuviera avergonzado de necesitar perder peso en primer lugar, aunque eso tenía un papel importante. Era más que había sido prácticamente invisible durante toda la secundaria y no quería que perder peso fuera la razón por la cual la gente finalmente comenzara a darle importancia a su existencia.

Había visto que les ocurría a algunos compañeros de clase que habían regresado a un nuevo año escolar con nuevas figuras; personas previamente desapercibidas e impopulares eran repentinamente felicitadas y elogiadas por sus logros. Nunca nadie mencionaba sus otros logros o consideraba el hecho de que tal vez las personas se lastimaban a sí mismas a puertas cerradas para alcanzar sus objetivos de peso, o que la única razón por la que sintieron la necesidad de perder peso en primer lugar fue por comentarios no solicitados. Mientras alguien fuera delgado, sería percibido como saludable. Peter odiaba que a la gente solo pareciera importarle la apariencia externa. Odiaba ser culpable de lo mismo cuando se trataba de su propio cuerpo, pero era una trampa ineludible. Se mantenía gordo y era acosado, se mantenía gordo y lo convertía en un movimiento de aceptación global, trataba de perder peso y sería criticado o interrogado, adelgazaba y sería alabado, adelgazaba y conseguía que le dijeran que se veía mejor antes, adelgazaba demasiado y le dirían que probara un sandwich. Nadie nunca era feliz y nada era suficiente, por lo que era mejor hacer lo que te hacía más feliz, independientemente de lo que otros tuvieran que decir al respecto.

# ***

La primera hora del viaje en autobús fue tranquila; Peter y sus compañeros de equipo se quedaron en sus propios asientos escuchando música o viendo series en sus celulares. Peter dejó que su mente divagara mientras revisaba sus diversas redes sociales. Finalmente, entró a sus mensajes para volver a ver sus conversaciones con Tony. Peter sacudió la cabeza ante lo aterrorizado que había estado al recibir la invitación a nadar.

Había sido sorprendentemente divertido —había anticipado que estar con Tony sería lo más divertido de la noche, pero no tanto al tener que estar semidesnudo— y gratificante. Por conocer más sobre Tony y escuchar sobre Rhodey había valido la pena enfrentar sus temores. La conversación que habían tenido sobre la graduación y la oferta de trabajo fueron un bonus. Sentía que Tony y él se habían conectado y estaba orgulloso de si mismo por haber ido. No había pasado nada malo y Tony había entrenado con él dos veces más después de eso, por lo que no debió ser el único que la pasó bien.

Todo esto lo hizo pensar si tal vez era un poco duro consigo mismo. ¿Cuál era el punto de no hacer las cosas solo porque se sentía poco atractivo? Tal vez a algunas personas no les gustaba cómo se veía, y a él no le gustaba cómo se veía, pero ¿era eso lo más importante? Nadar se había sentido bien, y relacionarse con Tony se había sentido bien, y si a la gente no le gustaba, no tenían que verlo. MJ lo había dicho; Tony no lo habría invitado si no hubiera querido verlo.

También recordó sus palabras al Sr. Delmar sobre no le gustaría a nadie hasta que perdiera peso. Ya no estaba seguro de lo que se suponía que debía pensar. Su visión del mundo había estado llena de odio hacia sí mismo durante tanto tiempo que escapar del pozo de la negatividad lo hacía sentir como Sísifo empujando una roca cuesta arriba. Tenía muchas herramientas a su disposición y las estaba usando: monitoreaba su ingesta de calorías, conocía las divisiones macro adecuadas, equilibraba el entrenamiento cardiovascular y de pesas, y detenía sus pensamientos negativos en su diálogo interno. La pérdida de peso en sí era muestra de que todo funcionaba, pero los cambios en su cuerpo aparecían más rápidamente que sus cambios mentales, lo que decía mucho porque no encontraba la gran diferencia que proclamaba. Después de todo, todavía usaba 1X y ninguna de sus prendas le quedaba tan holgada como para botarla.

Se sentía un poco diferente mentalmente, porque todavía hacía bromas autocríticas, pero antes no era tan consciente de cuando las hacía. Los insultos salían de su cerebro como por instinto y odiarse era más que natural. Ahora, cuando notaba los comentarios en su mente antes de hablar, dependiendo de su humor, podía contenerse. La mayoría de las veces todavía decía los chistes porque sentía que la negatividad se había convertido en parte de su personalidad y se sentía extraño no decir lo que quería decir. Se recordó que solo habían pasado dos meses desde que había comenzado sus lecciones con Tony, y aún menos tiempo desde que le había dado una oportunidad real a su plan de pérdida de peso. Parecía un objetivo inalcanzable estar físicamente en forma y emocionalmente estable. Si perdía poco menos de tres kilos al mes, pasarían otros cinco meses antes de que alcanzara los noventa kilos, y luego de eso, otros seis más antes de alcanzar su objetivo final, y eso sin contar cualquier error, estancamiento o fluctuación. Además, tener confianza y ser positivo no tenía fecha y hora, lo que lo hacía aún más aterrador. ¿Cómo podría monitorear el progreso emocional? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría alcanzar una buena salud mental?

Cuando pensaba demasiado en el panorama general se abrumaba. Tony lo había alentado diciendo que pequeños pasos constantes eventualmente lo llevarían a su destino, pero podían ser muy desalentadores. Incluso mientras progresaba y era diligente, era fácil dejarse llevar por la lástima en sí mismo y comenzar a desear no haberse vuelto tan asqueroso en primer lugar. Porque así no tendría que someterse al dolor de mejorar. Lo mejor que podía hacer era concentrarse en el corto plazo y contar cada día de exito como una victoria, ya que al final todos sumarían un año exitoso y su progreso sería tangible.

Peter sabía que todavía tenía un camino por recorrer física y mentalmente antes de alcanzar su objetivo, pero con cada pequeña victoria e incluso con los contratiempos que había sufrido, sentía esperanza. Los resultados se daban con sólo mantenerse en los pequeños hábitos nuevos o al intentar sin importar lo difícil que pudiera ser; él creía que incluso si enfrentaba más obstáculos, encontraría la manera de superarlos.

# ***

La primera parada de descanso fue en un McDonald's y un Starbucks. Peter le preguntó a Ned y MJ sobre en cuál comerían. Liz y Betty se unieron a ellos tan pronto como salieron del autobús, pero a Peter no le molestó. MJ y Ned tenían una manera de incluir a sus novias sin hacerlo sentir como una quinta rueda.

Peter tenía hambre ya que no había desayunado y era la hora del almuerzo. No tenía una mucho de su propio dinero para gastar, pero May le había dado veinte dólares. Pensó que era una buena manera para controlar su consumo. Tendrían dos paradas de descanso hacía D.C. y dos en el camino de regreso a Queens lo que significaba que podría gastar cinco dólares en cada una. Eso significaba que Starbucks estaba fuera de su alcance. Estar de pie en la fila probablemente costaba cinco dólares.

MJ y Liz fueron a comprar cafés y hojaldres caros lo cual no fue sorprendente. Ned y Betty compartieron una cubo de veinte nuggets de pollo, y dos pajitas en la bebida lo que Peter tuvo que admitir que era bastante lindo. Peter terminó comprando dos hamburguesas con queso y una bebida sin la tentación de sobrepasarse. Todo iba bien hasta ahora. Algo incluso mejor que su éxito en la dieta, fue ver al Sr. Harrington intentar ordenar en Starbucks. Abraham terminó rescatando tanto al Sr. Harrington como al cajero que trataba con él.

Después de volver al autobús, todos decidieron concentrarse por completo en prácticar y Peter no tuvo más tiempo para pensar en su vida personal.

Una vez que llegaron a D.C, Peter se preguntó por un momento si conocer a Rhodey era una posibilidad. Pensó que sería una gran coincidencia, pero cuando intentó imaginar a Rhodey, solo pensaba en la cara de Tony, por lo que incluso si viese al hombre, no lo reconocería.

# ***

Para cuando la caravana de nerds llegó al hotel para registrarse, Peter estaba listo para relajarse. Solo podían repasar preguntas como práctica durante unas horas antes de que su cerebro comenzara a aburrirse. El Sr. Harrington les dió una hora para desempacar antes de reunirse en el vestíbulo para caminar hasta el Washington Monument y luego cenar.

Tuvo que compartir habitación con Ned, lo cual era perfecto porque podría relajarse por completo. Hace un año, un maestro que los acompañó a un viaje decidió repartir las habitaciones de manera aleatoriamente y quedó con un chico llamado Brad con quien no fue fácil llevarse bien. Afortunadamente, las calificaciones de Brad habían bajado después del viaje y no había vuelto al equipo en meses.

"No puedo creer que MJ y Liz compartan habitación", se quejó Ned.

Peter rio. "Lo sé. Ahh Sr. Harrington.. pobre hombre. Nunca se entera de nada".

Ned suspiro. "Si yo fuera una chica, podría compartir con Betty".

"Me gustan los chicos, así que tal vez no deberíamos compartir..." Le guiñó un ojo a Ned de una manera exagerada y tonta.

Ned sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

"No creo que importe de todos modos", agregó Peter. "Incluso si no estás compartiendo habitación con la persona que te gusta... hay otras formas. Quiero decir, tú y Betty probablemente podrían hacerlo si la persona con la que compartes se fue por un tiempo, sin decirle a nadie".

Ned levantó la cabeza. "Sí, supongo que si Liz y MJ no estuvieran compartiendo, se escabullarían".

"O tal vez no harían nada", planteó la hipótesis de Peter. "Se toman muy serio la competencia, por lo que probablemente todavía estén estudiando".

Ned se echó a reír. "Sabes, Betty y yo todavía no hemos hecho nada. Excepto como besos en la mejilla.”

"Oh", dijo Peter. "Eso es genial... quiero decir, si eso es lo que quieres".

"No lo sé", admitió Ned. "Estoy un poco nervioso por todo el asunto del sexo".

Peter asintió con la cabeza. "Si. Suena como una pesadilla.”

Ned suspiro. "Simplemente no quiero estropearlo y ella ni siquiera ha dicho algo al respecto, lo cual es totalmente genial, pero no sé si ella incluso quiere intentarlo".

"Bueno, ustedes han estado saliendo por, ¿qué, un mes?" Peter preguntó.

"Si."

"¿Crees que va a durar hasta el verano y luego en la universidad?"

Ned se encogió de hombros. "No tengo idea. Ella también irá a NYU, así que no veo por qué no. Además, tenemos similares objetivos de vida ".

"Claro", resopló Peter. "¿Como que?"

“Bueno, ambos queremos hijos y queremos quedarnos en Nueva York. Quiero desempeñarme en ciberseguridad y trabajar en todas las grandes empresas como freelance y recibir millones de dólares, y ella quiere ser neurocirujana”.

“Jesús, Ned. ¿Hablaste de todo eso, pero no nunca mencionaron tener relaciones sexuales?”

Ned se sonrojó. "No sé. Hablar de niños es técnicamente hablar de eso”.

"Creo que deberías ser honesto", dijo Peter. "O al menos avanzar a, no sé, besos o algo así. Sería un buen comienzo".

"Tienes razón", acordó Ned. "Tal vez lo intente pronto. No sé a que le tengo tanto miedo”.

"Esa es la actitud, amigo. Todo saldra bien."

"Gracias, Peter".

"¿Qué? No hice nada ".

"Por ser comprensivo," Ned suministró. "Eres un buen amigo."

"¿Lo soy?"

"¿Estás bromeando? Eres el mejor."

Peter agachó la cabeza. "Sí, bueno... tú también eres un buen amigo".

Ned le sonrió. "Gracias."

Peter amaba la alegre personalidad de Ned. Se sintió afortunado de que alguien tan genial quisiera ser su mejor amigo y sentía lo mismo de MJ quien básicamente odiaba a todos. Eran personas inteligentes y no serían amigos de él sin tener una razón, y no había forma de que les agradara si era tan malo. Se preguntó si podría aplicar la misma lógica a su amistad y la de Tony. Tony era la persona más exitosa que conocía y aún así quería interactuar con él.

Peter reflexionó sobre su simpatía mientras hojeaba su bolso para sacar sus cosas y comenzar a acomodar su lado de la habitación. Decidió que era hora de cambiarse, había estado en la misma ropa durante todo el viaje, así que se quitó la camiseta y la cambió por una más fresca.

Peter se sentía cómodo cambiandose frente a Ned, aunque intentó hacerlo rápidamente.

"Wow, amigo", dijo Ned. "¿Cuánto peso has perdido?"

Peter asomó la cabeza por el cuello de su camiseta. "¿Qué?"

"Había notado que tu ropa estaba un poco más floja, pero no he visto esto". Ned hizo un gesto hacia el torso de Peter.

"Oh... gracias", dijo Peter. "Apenas he perdido ocho kilos... todavía me quedan veinte".

Ned sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy orgulloso de ti."

Fue el turno de Peter de sonrojarse. "Tony es muy bueno en este tipo de cosas. No es nada."

"No", Ned no estuvo de acuerdo. "Tu hiciste esto. Él puede decirte qué hacer, pero tú eres quien lo hizo".

"Supongo."

Fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta.

Peter caminó hacia la entrada y miró por la rejilla para ver quien era.

"Limpieza", dijo Flash. "Déjame entrar."

Peter puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa perdedores?" Preguntó Flash.

Peter no respondió.

"Pasaremos el rato en mi habitación más tarde".

"¿Que bien?" Peter respondió. ¿"Nosotros" como tú y el resto del grupo? Que te diviertas."

Flash frunció el ceño. “Ustedes también pueden venir. Mientras no se la pasen como tontos".

"¿Entonces como podrías ir tú?".

"¿Qué?"

"No importa", suspiró Peter. "Ned, ¿quieres ir a la habitación de Flash más tarde?"

"Betty dijo que sí, así que sí". Ned levantó su teléfono para mostrarle los mensajes.

"Está bien, iremos un rato", dijo Peter.

"Como sea." Flash se encogió de hombros. "No me interesa".

Peter cerró la puerta. Flash era muy irritante. ¿Por qué venia hasta allí a invitarlos a su habitación si no los quería allí?

Miró su reloj. Había pasado una hora, así que debían bajar al vestíbulo para encontrarse con los demás. Estaba contento de caminar un poco. Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Tony le había dado el reloj, pero aún pensaba en él cada vez que lo miraba. Aunque tenía que admitir que siempre pensaba en Tony sin importar lo que estuviera mirando.

# ***

Peter se arrepintió de haberle dicho que sí a Flash incluso antes de que llegaran, pero la sensación se intensificó cuando se entró en la habitación. Le agradaban todos los miembros del equipo —los principales y los suplentes— pero al estar todos juntos en un espacio cerrado y sin el propósito de practicar, se sintió intimidado.

Los que ya estaban allí estaban sentados en distintos lugares. El escritorio y la silla del escritorio, las dos camas, el piso y los baúles destinados al equipaje. Peter no habría sabido dónde sentarse si Betty no le hubiera hecho un gesto a él y a Ned desde su lugar en el suelo. Él y Ned se acomodaron a su lado.

Flash tenía música sonando desde su teléfono, pero no era nada que Peter reconociera. Él ya quería irse porque nada divertido estaba pasando. En serio no entendía el propósito de estas reuniones sociales improvisadas. Era incomodo.

MJ y Liz llegaron notablemente tarde, pero Peter al menos tenía otra amiga en la habitación, por lo que no se sentía tan superado en números.

Peter ya estaba molestó, pero empeoró cuando Flash hizo que le llevaran pizza a la habitación a pesar de que todos habían salido a cenar hace un poco. Los ojos de Peter seguían aterrizando en la caja, sin importar cuántas veces intentara encontrar algo más en lo que concentrarse. Ni siquiera tenía hambre, pero estaba allí.

¿No se suponía que este sentimiento desaparecería en tanto cambiara sus hábitos y progresara? ¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionado con una estúpida caja de pizza? Era como si el solo saber que estaba allí le hiciera picar la piel.

Tampoco le ayudó que todos sus compañeros de clase estuvieran tomando pedazos sin precaución. Flash también vació su mini bar de refrescos y agua, alardeando que podía permitírselo.

Peter tenía sed, pero al mirar a todos los demás comiendo y bebiendo sintió que tal vez no debería comer nada. No era como ellos, no podía hacer lo que quisiera; tendría que registrarlo en su aplicación y asegurarse de que no superara su limite diario.

_Pero ni siquiera tengo hambre. No quiero nada de eso._

_¿Estas seguro de eso?_

Peter miró a MJ y Liz, las personas más delgadas en la habitación. Ambos tenían un pedazo en sus manos. Cindy, Sally y Charles también estaban comiendo.

La mirada de Peter recorrió la habitación y aterrizó en Flash quien lo estaba mirando.

"Parker, ¿no tienes hambre? Aún queda pizza".

"No, gracias", se las arregló para contestar Peter.

"¿Estás seguro?" Flash frunció el ceño.

Peter casi podía escuchar lo que estaba pensando "eso es muy raro de ti".

"Sip."

Flash se encogió de hombros. "Bueno. Más para mí."

Peter se sintió aliviado cuando Flash dejó de insistir. Nadie dijo nada, pero Peter podía imaginarse lo que estaban pensando. Probablemente todos se sorprendieron de que no se hubiera llevado la caja entera y se la hubiera comido.

Peter sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo sin pensarlo realmente.

_Hola Tony. Lamento molestarte, pero yo  
esperaba poder tomar  
tu oferta de enviar un mensaje si necesitaba ayuda? _

_Es Peter por cierto._

_Peter Parker._

_El identificador de llamadas ya me lo dijo…_  
_¿Cuál es el problema, Pete?_

Apenas le envió texto a Tony, Peter se arrepintió. Era muy patético. ¿Había estado haciendo dieta durante casi tres meses y todavía no tenía control sobre las cosas? Tony no necesitaba que lo molestara sin razón. ¿Porque no podía soportar ver a la gente comer pizza?

_No sé cómo explicarlo.  
Necesitaba una distracción, pero ahora me  
siento algo estúpido. De verdad no debí  
haberte molestado. Lo siento. _

_No te habría dicho que me enviaras un mensaje si  
me iba a molestar. _

_Si no quieres decir lo que está pasando  
esta bien. Todavía te puedo distraer. _

_Estoy con todos en el equipo, y todos están  
comiendo pizza, y están hablando y riendo,  
y no parece que les importe  
las consecuencias. No entiendo por qué tengo que ser  
el único. Ni siquiera tengo hambre, pero quiero  
comer de todos modos, y pensé que este sentimiento  
se iría, pero no lo ha hecho._

_¿Que esta mal conmigo?_

_No es tu culpa, chico.  
¿Puedes evitar la situación?  
¿Tal vez dejar el lugar? _

_Sí puedo irme. El problema es sentir  
no debería tener que hacerlo. Es tan patético. _

Peter levantó la vista de su teléfono y miró a Ned y Betty, luego a Liz y MJ. Sus amigos estaban en sus primeras relaciones y parecían muy felices, y aquí estaba él, enviandole mensajes a Tony para que le aconsejara sobre cómo dejar de ser un cerdo obeso.

Se repitió varias veces lo horrible que debía verse y volvió a leer sus mensajes a Tony. Se suponía que no debía hablar de sí mismo de esa manera. Se sintió aún más culpable. Los chicos del gimnasio lo habían llamado patético. ¿Después de todo tenían razón?

_No es patético y tú tampoco lo eres.  
Sé que es horrible, pero parte del proceso es  
enfrentando situaciones como esta. _

_Se hace más fácil con el tiempo, pero la tentación  
siempre estará allí. ¿Qué tan malo es en una escala de 1-10? _

_La verdad, cómo un 2. No siento que voy  
va a ceder. El principal problema es que  
me da vergüenza querer comerme la pizza.  
Todos acabamos de cenar y  
fuimos a McDonald's antes._

_¿Qué más quiero?  
¿No es eso suficiente para mí? _

_Lo siento... la culpa y vergüenza  
son emociones que deberían reservarse para  
situaciones distintas. Tener un antojo  
no vale la pena..._

_Ya sea culpa por querer la pizza o por  
comerla, lo unico que realmente hará  
es hacerte sentir deprimido y ponerte en un  
estado donde ese 2 se convierte en 10. Tu mente  
te está engañando, Pete. No la dejes._

_No hay necesidad de avergonzarse tampoco.  
Siempre puedes escribirme lo que sea. _

Como siempre, Tony sabía exactamente qué decir. Estaba agradecido de que Tony también enviara mensajes largos y reflexivos. Cualquier otra persona que tuviera en sus contactos habría dicho "Que mal" o "F" o " :(". Tony lo estaba tomando en serio y se tomaba el tiempo de enviar una respuesta útil. Peter escribió algunas palabras como respuesta, pero fue interrumpido antes de que pudiera enviarla.

"¿A quién le mandas mensajes, Pito Parker?" Preguntó Flash. "Tus únicos amigos están aquí".

"No estoy enviando mensajes", mintió Peter.

"Entonces, ¿por qué tus dedos se movían tanto?" Flash desafiado.

"No seas metido", replicó MJ.

Flash puso los ojos en blanco.

"Estaba escribiendo en mis notas preguntas para practicar", dijo Peter.

“Wow, ya rompiste la regla de ser nerd. Solo te tomó diez minutos.”

Peter se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que al fin puedo irme".

Ned y algunos otros se rieron. Flash sólo gruñó y le prestó atención a la música de mierda que estaba sonando.

Peter acababa elogiar a Tony en su mente por sus respuestas largas, pero no sabía cómo mostrar su gratitud. Un simple agradecimiento probablemente hubiera sido suficiente, pero Peter no quería cortar la conversación tan rápido.

_¿Para qué situación debo reservarme la culpa  
y vergüenza si no es en esta? _

_Buena pregunta._

_Puedes sentir culpa si matas a  
una o dos personas. La vergüenza es  
más complicada... supongo que estaría avergonzado  
si me atraparon por dicho(s) asesinato(s). _

_Tienes razón. Que te atrapen es de novatos._

_Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez._

_Por favor, o tendré que avergonzarme  
por ti._

_:p_

_Pero en serio. Gracias por tu ayuda, Tony._

_Lo aprecio._

_En cualquier momento.  
Buena suerte con todo._

_Envía un mensaje si necesitas algo más._

Cuando terminó de hablar con Tony, todos habían terminado de comer. Todo había terminado. Él se interesó por ver de qué estaban hablando ahora y descubrió que todos estaban dando su opinión sobre el final de Game of Thrones. Después de evitar su mini crisis, tuvo la extraña sensación de que nunca había sucedido. Como si no pudiera recordar por qué había estado tan molesto. Era solo pizza, después de todo. Deseó que ese sentimiento se mantuviera en el calor del momento. Un día, podría estar decidido y firme con sus objetivos, y luego al otro sintió que su resolución podría desmoronarse si incluso miraba un pastelillo. Al menos se hacía más fácil cada vez que se enfrentaba a la parte odiosa de su cerebro que quería que fracasara —ya fuera en comer en exceso o en sentir culpa sin ninguna razón—.

# ***

Peter se desempeñó bien en la parte individual del Decathlon, respondiendo la mayoría de las preguntas con precisión y obteniendo suficientes puntos para el puntaje global del equipo que todos sintieron tener una oportunidad real de ganar.

Cuando ganaron, Flash insistió en sostener el trofeo a pesar de que ni siquiera compitió ya que era un suplente. Peter no se opuso ya que se había ganado varias medallas por su actuación en solitario. Lo cual fue suficiente para satisfacerlo. El Sr. Harrington estaba en la luna, como siempre, pero más aún porque podía regresar a la escuela con una victoria bajo su brazo.

Habían varios reclutadores universitarios en la competencia como de costumbre, y un par de ellos se acercaron a Peter no por primera vez, pero ahora que estaba en último año, lo emocionó ser buscado por profesionales interesados en su desempeño lo suficiente como para hablar con ellos. Había estado dudando acerca de asistir a la universidad desde que había presentado su solicitud, y solo había estado pasando solicitudes porque eso era lo que se esperaba de él en secundaria: sufrir durante varios años, graduarse, ir a la universidad, final de la historia. Incluso se esperaba aún más de él debido a sus calificaciones. ¿Cómo podría no querer ir a la universidad? Era difícil explicar que incluso salir en público era un esfuerzo gigante porque estaba muy avergonzado de su apariencia. No solo eso, sino que no veía nada malo en trabajar después del colegio. Nunca le había molestado tener una vida simple.

Como Tony le había dicho durante su caminata, la salud mental era una razón válida para posponer la universidad. No porque él fuera grotesco a la vista, sino porque así es como se sentía por dentro. Se suponía que la universidad era divertida, llena de aventura y nuevas experiencias, pero eso no parecía propicio con su personalidad. La escuela secundaria era apenas tolerable hasta el momento. Tenía la esperanza de que la universidad fuera mejor, y no quería perder el vínculo con Ned y MJ si no entraba con ellos, y tal vez incluso quería conocer gente nueva, pero todo le preocupaba.

Había podido mantener sus calificaciones durante años a pesar de su miseria interior, pero ¿podría hacerlo en la Universidad de Nueva York? ¿El estrés lo haría ganar más peso? Ahora que había aprendido acerca de la salud y el estado físico, y que había ganado algo de confianza en sí mismo, se estaba inclinando por no aplazar y seguir su camino. Sabía que May estaría orgulloso y sus amigos felices, pero como Tony había sugerido, era su elección. ¿Qué lo haría sentir mejor?

Cuando les dijo a los reclutadores que ya había sido aceptado en la NYU con un par de becas, pero estaba pensando en rechazarlas, lo miraron como si estuviera loco. Sin embargo, funcionó a su favor, porque uno de los reclutadores era de la NYU y mencionó que una beca completa podría serle ofrecida si la quería. Peter tomó la tarjeta de la dama y dijo que lo pensaría. Era la primera vez que le decía eso a un reclutador y lo decía en serio.

# ***

El grupo regresó al hotel después de la ceremonia de premiación de la competencia, y Liz decidió que todo el equipo iba a nadar.

Peter caminó con Ned hacia la piscina, agradecido de no haber pensado en empacar su traje de baño.

"Simplemente entra en boxers", sugirió Flash. "No tienes nada que ocultar". El chico se rió mientras pasaba corriendo, golpeando el trasero de Peter en el proceso.

Peter frunció el ceño a la espalda de Flash. Imbécil. Obviamente, Flash lo había querido decir como un insulto sobre el tamaño de su pene, pero las palabras sonaban como un cumplido. Peter sonrió satisfecho porque Flash se había jodido solito.

Terminó sentado en el borde de la piscina con los pies en el agua. Durante la noche, todo en lo que podía pensar era en Tony y la universidad. ¿Sería realmente tan malo ir a la universidad? Si iba sería gratis, incluso mejor. Estaba bastante seguro de que la oferta tenía compromisos, pero aún así, a nadie se le ofrecían becas a NYU a menos que ingresaran al programa de medicina. Solo había estado haciendo lo del Decathlon por diversión, no sabía que en realidad se convertiría en algo tan significativo.

Cuando consideró qué clases le gustaría tomar, y dónde podría vivir, y si seguiría trabajando en Iron Fitness o tal vez encontraría una pasantía en alguna sofisticada compañía tecnológica, el mundo parecía llenarse de infinitas posibilidades para su futuro. No creía que tener sobrepeso fuera una preocupación tan significativa en comparación con su entusiasmo por lo que podría estar haciendo si aceptaba la oferta de NYU.

# ***

El centro comercial había sido la parte del viaje que le emocionaba menos a Peter porque nunca podía conseguir nada para él. Las mejores prendas eran demasiado caras o quedaban raras en su cuerpo —si podía encontrar una talla lo suficientemente grande.

Al final no fue tan malo ya que el centro comercial en D.C tenía diferentes tiendas. No había planeado gastar mucho más de los veinte dólares que May le había dado, pero como no había estado comprando tantos bocadillos en los últimos meses, tenía una cantidad decente en su cuenta para gastar en caso de que viera algo que realmente quisiera.

Estaba feliz con que el grupo —Ned, Betty, MJ y Liz— eligiera ir a Old Navy ya que era una de sus tiendas favoritas y tenía opciones de tamaño semi-decentes.

Peter eligió algunas camisetas con gráficos, ya que nunca podría tener suficientes, y luego pensó en tomar un nuevo par de jeans, ya que los que llevaba puestos estaban a punto de quedarle lo suficientemente flojos como para ser notorio.

"Este", dijo MJ, sosteniendo un par de jeans grises. "Estos se verían increíbles".

"¿En serio?" Peter se preguntó. "No sé en qué tamaño".

MJ se encogió de hombros. "Pruébate una talla menos a la que llevas puesta y lleva otra talla incluso menor. Algunos jeans se ajustan distinto. Soy como un cero en algunas tiendas y un seis en otras".

Peter frunció el ceño. "¿Eres talla cero?"

"La ropa de mujer funciona de manera diferente". Ella se encogió de hombros. "Al menos ustedes tienen bolsillos".

Peter decidió seguir el consejo y probarse los pantalones junto con un suéter que no tenía ningún estampado, por si necesitaba vestirse bien para algo. _Quizás para la orientación en la universidad. O para salir con Tony por fuera del gimnasio._

Todos tenían algo para probarse, así que todos fueron a los cambiadores juntos. Antes, Peter nunca se habría atrevido a hacer esto, pero pensó que a sus amigos lo querían cuando todavía era grande, por lo que no era como si pensaran que mágicamente no usaba ropa, y era reconfortante escuchar que a veces incluso MJ no encajaba en ciertas prendas.

Ned y Betty compraron sombreros y camisas a juego que todos fingieron odiar, pero secretamente pensaban que era lindo.

Liz se llevó un vestido de verano con un estampado floral que también venía en una camiseta, por lo que MJ la compró a regañadientes a petición de Liz, pero Peter la vio sonreír cuando pensó que nadie la estaba mirando.

En el camino de regreso a Queens, Peter miró sus dos bolsas de compras. Un nuevo par de audífonos, algunas nuevas plumillas para la guitarra y la ropa. No era mucho, pero estaba satisfecho.

Flash decidió que era un buen momento para venir y molestarlo.

"Hola, pito. ¿Qué compraste? "

Peter suspiro. "Nada."

Flash frunció el ceño. "Si necesitabas dinero prestado, deberías haberme dicho. Yo hubiera dicho que no, pero aún así podrías haberme preguntado.”

Peter soltó una carcajada. "¿Necesitas algo?"

"Es tu turno de sostener mi trofeo", explicó Flash.

"Nuestro trofeo", corrigió MJ sin mirar.

"Está bien", dijo Peter. "No tengo desinfectante de manos conmigo".

Flash se encogió de hombros. “Es tu problema, Parker. Es una oportunidad única en la vida.”

Peter ignoró al chico hasta que se fue.

Peter no necesitaba sostener el trofeo para sentirse orgulloso de los logros del equipo.

Cuando estuvieron más cerca de casa, Ned le pidió más detalles sobre lo que él y los reclutadores habían discutido e volvió a hacer la pregunta que le había estado haciendo a Peter durante meses.

"¿Has decidido si iras a la universidad con nosotros?" Ned siempre tenía mucha esperanza cuando lo decía, y a Peter realmente no le había importado mucho antes. No es que no le importara Ned o no entendiera por qué su mejor amigo quería que él asistiera a la universidad al mismo tiempo que él y MJ, solo que sus propias motivos para no querer ir siempre fueron más importantes.

"Si. Ya me decidí,” respondió Peter.

Ned inclinó la cabeza.

"Tendrás que aguantarme por otros cuatro años".

"Mierda, amigo". Ned se llevó una mano al pecho. "Si. Oh Dios mío. Gracias."

Peter agachó la cabeza en respuesta al entusiasmo de Ned. "Me alegra que estés tan feliz, Ned".

"No puedes ni imaginarlo, Peter. Este es el mejor dia de mi vida."

Peter miró a MJ para ver su reacción, pero ella solo hizo una burbuja con su goma de mascar y lo llamó un nerd, lo cual en el lenguaje de MJ significaba que estaba feliz.


	23. Celebración

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter vuelve a su rutina y descubre que se perdió el cumpleaños de Tony!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Comencé a escribir esta historia en 2018 y planeé publicarla en 2019, por lo que todos los días están planeados con el calendario 2019. El cumpleaños de Tony el año pasado fue el miércoles 29 de mayo, y él habría cumplido 49 años. Para esta historia, cumplirá 41 años, lo que verás en este capítulo.
> 
> En caso de que tengas curiosidad de eso, o si te llamó la atención que asigno días de la semana a todo, o que soy específica con los horarios. Creo que ayuda a establecer la historia cuando sabes cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido, pero podría ser solo mi idea.
> 
> xx

El descanso que le había ofrecido el Decathlon fue contraproducente ya que tenía aún más trabajo del que ponerse al día por las clases que había perdido. Aun así, Peter se aseguró de ir a Iron Fitness el jueves, ya que su tarde se había liberado ahora que el Decathlon había terminado. De alguna forma, era bueno saber que Tony no estaría allí, y ahora que sabía que Tony no trabajaba allí, no tendría que preguntarse si se lo iba a encontrar. Aún más reconfortante para Peter era que no tenía que imaginar qué otras personas entrenaba Tony, o si a Tony le gustaban más.

Friday estaba en el escritorio, y aunque no era viernes, se sintió obligado a decir: “Gracias a Dios es viernes” (En el original “T.G.I.F.”)

Ella solo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. "Sabes, el Sr. Stark me dice eso cada vez que me ve".

"Las grandes mentes piensan igual", comentó Peter. Puso su tarjeta en el escáner y esperó a que la computadora lo dejara ingresar.

"Esa es una forma de verlo", bromeó Friday.

"¿Él ha estado aquí esta semana?" Peter preguntó casualmente. Pensó que era una posibilidad remota, pero tenía curiosidad.

"¿Viniste tú esta semana?" Friday preguntó.

Peter arrugó la cara. "No, tenía otras cosas que hacer".

Los ojos de Friday brillaron. "Entonces no."

"Ah, vale. Era curiosidad."

"No puedo decir con certeza qué ha estado haciendo esta semana", continuó el viernes, "pero puedo decirte que ayer fue su cumpleaños".

"¿En serio?"

"Sí."

"¿Cuántos años cumplió?" Peter preguntó, buscando las palabras. No quería hacer la pregunta y que sonara como si Tony fuera una persona de la tercera edad o estuviera bajo un hechizo.

"41", respondió con naturalidad.

"Wow, me siento como un idiota". Peter frunció los labios. "No le dije nada... no sabía".

"Estoy segura de que lo entenderá. Dile feliz cumpleaños mañana", sugirió Friday. "Ahora que lo sabes".

"Eso haré." Peter asintió. Tendría que darle algo más a Tony que un simple feliz cumpleaños. Eso no sería suficiente.

"Y gracias, te debo una".

"No lo olvidaré", respondió Friday con un guiño.

#  *** 

Bucky interceptó a Peter camino al vestuario.

"Hola, Peter. No te he visto hace un tiempo. ¿Nos has estado evitando?”

Peter sacudió la cabeza y bromeó, "Nop, solo a ti".

Bucky se echó a reír.

"Nah", corrigió Peter. "Solo he estado muy ocupado con la escuela".

"Nerd".

Peter no pudo discutir con eso.

"¿Te gradúas este año?"

"Sip. A finales de junio."

"Que bien. Una vez que sea verano, puedes venir y molestarnos todos los días. No tendras excusas."

"No voy a tener otra opción", dijo Peter.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Tony me consiguió un trabajo".

"No bromees", dijo Bucky. “¿Qué tendrás que hacer?¿Lavar inodoros?

"Nop. Tomaré la recepción, así que seré yo quien se fastidie".

" Ah es increíble, Peter. Les daré un descanso a todos los demás si te puedo molestar a ti también". Bucky se echó a reír.

"Feliz de ayudar."

Peter estaba un poco preocupado de que alguien lo acusara de tomar un trabajo que no le pertenecía, o peor, de que Tony pudiera ser acusado de nepotismo, por lo que se sintió aliviado al ver que Bucky parecía apoyar que ocupara el puesto.

Bucky no tenía ninguna sesión programada, así que estaba haciendo rondas ayudando a cualquiera que lo necesitara y terminó ayudando a Peter con los ejercicios que solía hacer con Tony. Bucky era genial, pero Peter extrañaba a su compañero habitual. Antes, había querido que Bucky fuera su entrenador debido a su altura y tamaño, pero ahora veía que no importaba. No creía que sentirse más pequeño al lado de Bucky mientras entrenaban fuera una ventaja, y aunque eran amigos, no había el mismo nivel de comodidad que sentía con Tony.

Peter estaba ocupado preguntándose si las cosas habrían sido diferentes si hubiera elegido a Bucky y se sintió mal ante la idea de haber podido perder la amistad de Tony. Su distracción permitió que Bucky lo tirara al suelo, aunque igual terminaría allí eventualmente ya que todavía era un principiante.

"Eres un pequeño chico genial", dijo Bucky después de unos momentos de nada más que respirar y gruñir. Estaba sosteniendo almohadillas para que Peter golpeara y pateara.

"¿Pequeño?" Peter se burló.

Bucky asintió.

"¿Qué pasa con el cumplido?" Peter se preguntó. Era diferente a Bucky decir algo sin un remate.

"Sabes, no me hubiera molestado entrenarte".

Peter levantó las cejas y se preguntó por una fracción de segundo si Bucky podía leer su mente.

"Que bueno es que no lo hice", bromeó Bucky. "De lo contrario, no hubieras conocido a tu héroe". Bucky agitó las pestañas. "Deberías agradecerme".

"Hey", se quejó Peter. "Nebula es genial y todo, pero no es mi heroína".

Bucky puso los ojos en blanco. "Muy gracioso, pero Nebula no es de quien—"

Peter inclinó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. "Que raro. ¿Qué está haciendo Steve aquí? Pensé que se había ido a su casa.”

Bucky inmediatamente se giró para mirar hacia donde Peter estaba mirando y Peter aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzar a Bucky al suelo, a pesar de que técnicamente no estaban entrenando.

Le costó mantener a Bucky abajo porque se reía tanto y porque tenía algo de temor de joder con el brazo de metal y se lo rompiera. 

“¿A quién era que molestabas por tener un héroe? porque parece que el tupo es Steve", bromeó Peter. "¡Es tan tierno!"

"No es justo, Peter", gruñó Bucky. "Eso es hacer trampa."

"¿Que vas a hacer al respecto?"

Bucky avanzó hacia él. "Solo espera hasta que estés trabajando aquí, Pete. Voy a hacerte la vida imposible", se burló Bucky con una sonrisa.

Peter dejó caer las manos y plasmó una expresión abatida en su rostro. “¿En serio, Bucky? Sabía que era una mala idea. No tomaré el puesto, entonces. Le diré a Tony gracias, pero que no si solo vas a ser malo conmigo".

"¿Qué? Oye, estaba bromeando”, dijo Bucky, dejando caer sus manos de inmediato. "Yo no—"

Peter se echó a reír y pasó la pierna por debajo de Bucky para hacerlo caer con él por segunda vez. "Yo también."

"Puedo notar con quién has estado entrenando", Bucky suspiró desde el suelo. “Tienes un estilo muy simple. Es ridículo."

Peter lo tomó como un cumplido.

#  *** 

Tony ya estaba en el vestuario cuando Peter llegó al gimnasio.

El hombre no lo notó de inmediato, por lo que Peter aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar. Él suspiró melancólico. Tony llevaba un par de Nike Air Force 1 oscuras, sudadera negra y una camisa negra.

"¿Estás de luto?" Peter espetó. No fue la línea más suave para iniciar una conversación, dado que era más burlona que amigable, pero que importaba. Estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía.

Tony se dio la vuelta y sonrió. “Oh, hola, Pete. ¿Dónde has estado? No llamas. No escribes".

"Enviar mensajes es como escribir", respondió Peter.

"Es verdad, y no, no estoy de luto, por cierto".

Peter hizo un gesto hacia su propio atuendo negro. "Yo tampoco."

Tony resopló.

Haberle enviado mensajes a Tony durante unos minutos no había sido suficiente para ayudarlo hasta que llegara su tiempo juntos en persona. Verlo de nuevo lo hizo sentir como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración durante dos semanas. No podía esperar a compartir todas sus buenas noticias con el hombre.

Peter caminó hacia su casillero habitual y se detuvo antes de guardar su bolso ya que tenía productos perecederos, y no quería dejarlos guardados allí mientras se ejercitaban. Además, podría acobardarse si esperaba demasiado y sobre analizaba todo.

Él había puesto estratégicamente en su bolso el recipiente de plástico que contenía dos cupcakes para llevarlo con cuidado. No estaba seguro de si Tony prefería chocolate o vainilla, por lo que había hecho varios de ambos y había escrito un 41 sobre los mejores de cada sabor. May muy amablemente lo había llevado a la tienda la noche anterior después de que había regresado a casa de entrenar con Bucky para comprar los ingredientes y utensilios para hornear. Gracias a Dios por Friday.

“Uhm, ¿te importa si nos encontramos en la oficina antes de entrar? Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo".

La cara de Tony se puso seria por un momento antes de recuperarse con una expresión juguetona. "Puedes apostar. Las horas de consulta generalmente cuestan más, pero creo que puedo darte unos minutos gratis a ti”, bromeó.

"Que suerte la mía."

Peter esperó hasta que Tony se fuera antes de sacar los pastelitos. Realmente esperaba que Tony no tuviera ninguna alergia que no hubiera mencionado antes. Hubiera sido una desgracia que le hubiera dado al hombre cupcakes caseros como un gesto amable, y que él no hubiera podido comerselos.

No había incluido una tarjeta para Tony esta vez porque la última vez que le había dado una, se la pasó nervioso por la reacción de Tony y al final no había escuchado nada cómo respuesta, así que probablemente era mejor evitar el problema. En cambio, había puesto una nota que decía _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tony!_

Peter entró en la oficina y colocó la taza frente a Tony antes de retroceder y tomar asiento.

Tony frunció el ceño brevemente y luego estalló en una sonrisa.

"Feliz cumpleaños", dijo Peter. “Espero que te gusten los cupcakes. No estaba seguro de qué sabor te gustaría más, así que hice chocolate y vainilla. Friday me dijo ayer cuando llegué. En serio lamento no haber dicho nada en el día. No lo sabía, o te hubiera felicitado sin falta". Se interrumpió antes de que siguiera hablando sin control.

Tony abrió la tapa y su sonrisa creció.

“¿También te dijo cuántos años tengo?”

Peter se movió en su asiento. "Si."

“Como sea, está bien si no los quieres, o lo que sea. Solo quería darte algo y—”

“Pete, por favor. Esto es genial. Gracias."

"De nada. Los hice yo mismo, por cierto. No es que sea gran cosa ni nada, pero quiero decir, obviamente tengo mucha experiencia con la panadería. Figurativa y literalmente hablando.” ¿No se suponía que no seguiria divagando?

Tony sacudió la cabeza. "Detente. Me estás matando."

"Bueno." Peter asintió. "Lo siento."

Tony parecía satisfecho con eso.

Peter estaba a punto de preguntar si Tony los quería ahora, o si los iba a comer más tarde, pero Tony tomó el de chocolate y lo mordió.

Peter trató de no ser tan obvio mientras esperaba la reacción de Tony. Estaba seguro de que estaban ricos, pero Tony podría no pensar lo mismo. Si eso pasaba, Peter podría morir por la devastación.

"Delicioso", dijo Tony. "Quiero ser educado y ofrecerte el de vainilla, pero también lo quiero, así que..." Tony se comió el segundo cupcake.

"Me alegra que te gusten."

"Los amé."

El ánimo de Peter estaba en las nubes. Estaba emocionado de haber hecho tan feliz a Tony. Durante toda su sesión, Tony siguió sonriendo y Peter se alegró de haber sido la razón de eso.

Como de costumbre, en cuanto se sintió cómodo con su buen humor, algo tenía que salir mal y arruinarlo todo.

"Mira algo así", dirigió Tony. Agarró el brazo de Peter y tiró hacia adelant con la palma abierta, nivelandolo con su mentón, y empujó el otro brazo hacia atrás, con el puño cerrado. "Separa tus piernas".

"Perfecto", dijo Tony. "Esta es una postura más avanzada".

“Ahora mueve tu pierna hacia atrás así”. Tony le mostró.

Peter trató de copiar el movimiento, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó en su culo. Debido a la extraña posición de sus piernas, su tobillo golpeó el suelo en un ángulo raro y estalló de dolor.

"Uh oh", dijo Tony. Extendió la mano para ayudar a Peter a levantarse.

Peter la tomó. No tuvo más remedio que ignorar su incomodidad; no podía mostrarle a Tony que se había lastimado. Era humillante. ¿Era tan descoordinado e inútil que ni siquiera podía caminar hacia atrás sin caerse?

Peter respiró e intentó ponerse de pie, pero su pie protestó. No podía moverse y no tuvo más remedio que revelar su problema.

"No puedo", admitió Peter. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. "Algo está mal."

Tony soltó la mano de Peter y se agachó sobre él en la colchoneta. "¿Es tu tobillo?"

Peter asintió. “Creo que me paré en él. Lo siento." Se mordió el labio para no llorar.

Tony frunció el ceño. "No te preocupes, Pete. Todo estará bien."

Tony apartó la bota del pantalón. "Tengo que quitarte el zapato, ¿esta bien?"

"Bien." Peter quería advertirle que sus pies eran asquerosos, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en contener las lágrimas.

Tony le desabrochó los tenis y le quitó el calcetín.

"¿Puedes mover los dedos?"

Peter los movió en respuesta.

"¿Sientes algún hormigueo o entumecimiento?" Tony preguntó.

Peter sacudió la cabeza. "Solamente duele".

"Está bien, no está roto por lo que sé", explicó Tony. "Pero espera, ¿bien? Te conseguiré una venda tensora".

Peter esperó con miseria en el suelo. Todo siempre tenía que ser difícil. Era un milagro si podía pasar un día en el gimnasio sin tener algún tipo de contratiempo. Comenzaba a pensar que el mundo lo odiaba y quería que fuera miserable por siempre.

Después de unos minutos, Tony regresó.

Tony envolvió la venda alrededor del área afectada con cuidado. Peter miró hacia otro lado todo el tiempo.

Una vez que terminó, Tony se levantó y recogió su calcetín y su zapato con una mano y le tendió la otra mano para que la tomara.

Peter tomó la mano de Tony, con cautela camino haciendo presión en su otro pie, con miedo a utilizar su pie lesionado mientras salían del estudio.

Afortunadamente no era un largo camino hasta el vestíbulo.

"Tomaré tus cosas", anunció Tony. "Después te llevaré a casa. ¿Cuál es la clave de tu casillero? "

"19-60-15", dijo Peter.

"No me robes nada", agregó Peter, esbozando una sonrisa.

La cara de Tony se iluminó. "Vuelvo enseguida."

Peter se sentó en una de las sillas mientras esperaba a Tony. Por suerte, la recepción estaba vacía, por lo que no tuvo que hablar con nadie.

Peter se animó cuando vio a Tony caminando hacia él con su mochila.

"Estoy estacionado en un buen lugar", comentó Tony. "Caminaremos menos de dos minutos. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? Porque puedo tomar algunas muletas, o si Thor no está ocupado, puede cargarte hasta afuera..."

“Gracias Tony. Está bien. En realidad, ya está empezando a sentirse un poco mejor".

"Que bueno."

Tony tomó su mano por segunda vez y lo ayudó a cojear hacia el auto. Peter se metió en el asiento del copiloto mientras Tony mantenía la puerta abierta. Peter tuvo que evitar que las disculpas se derramaran sin cesar por su boca. Había arruinado la primera sesión en el gimnasio en dos semanas, y había arruinado su sorpresa de cumpleaños para Tony haciendo que tuviera más trabajo al llevarlo a casa. Peter no podía creer que esto era lo que finalmente lo hizo llorar frente a Tony. No tener que admitir que había tenido un atracón, no haber sido llamado patético por extraños, no, había sido capaz de resistirse en ambas ocasiones, ¿pero caerse y lastimarse el tobillo? Eso fue suficiente. La vergüenza de llorar lo hacía querer llorar más.

Puso su rostro en sus manos y tontamente esperó que Tony no se diera cuenta.

"¿Duele tanto?" La voz de Tony estaba llena de preocupación.

El hecho de que Tony fuera tan cuidadoso no ayudó a detener las lágrimas. No se merecía a Tony.

"Te llevaré al hospital", sugirió Tony. "Tal vez me equivoqué y está roto".

"N-no", dijo Peter. "No. No es el tobillo".

"No entiendo."

Peter vio que Tony estaba agarrando el volante tan fuerte como para que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos. Tony estaba enojado con él.

"Soy un perdedor". Peter logró escupir las palabras en un volumen apenas audible ya que llorar le quitaba la capacidad de hablar con claridad. "Lo arruino todo".

"¿Qué?" Tony exigió. Parecía confundido y Peter no lo culpó. Probablemente era difícil para alguien como Tony entender cómo tropezar podría conducir a un colapso total, pero Peter estaba acostumbrado a su montaña rusa emocional.

"Peter. ¿Estás bromeando? Tú no eres un perdedor."

Si. Claro.

"Escúchame", dijo Tony. "Tu no lo eres. Lo diré un millón de veces si eso es lo que se necesita".

Peter miró hacia otro lado. Sus ojos probablemente estaban rojos e hinchados. Que asco.

"Lo siento." Peter se secó la cara. Sabía que no había terminado con esta sesión de llanto, pero tenía suficiente autocontrol para posponerla hasta que Tony no estuviera cerca.

Tony suspiró y detuvo el auto. Volverían a casa mucho más rápido si Tony conducía.

Peter miró su regazo mientras Tony caminaba a su lado y abría la puerta. Sabía que esto el fin. Tony estaba harto de él para siempre. ¿Por qué debería aguantar semejante desastre cuando no estaba sacando algún provecho? Peter ya lo sabía y sabía que tenía que comportarse de la mejor manera durante estas sesiones con Tony.

Peter quería ignorar la mano extendida de Tony porque ya se sentía como una molestia, pero no quería ser grosero. Evitó la mirada de Tony, incluso cuando ya estaba fuera del auto y de pie mientras se apoyaba en Tony.

"Pete, ¿me mirarías?" Tony preguntó en voz baja.

Peter miró a Tony después de una pequeña pausa.

Tony le sonrió alentador. "Ahi estas."

Peter se secó los ojos nuevamente antes de rodarlos.

"¿Quieres decirme qué está pasando?" Tony se preguntó.

Peter sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía explicar las complejidades de su mente enferma?

Tony torció los labios. Parecía que estaba pensando.

Peter suspiro. Bien podría decirle a Tony la verdad. "Me da vergüenza."

"¿Vergüenza?¿Por qué?¿Por caerte durante un movimiento difícil que acabas de aprender? Si eso te convierte en un perdedor, entonces yo soy un jodido desastre".

Peter sollozó y sonrió.

“Todos se caen cuando practican. Simplemente te lastimaste y fue un accidente. Así que relájate".

"¿Relajarme?"

Tony sacudió la cabeza. "Sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Lo sé", dijo Peter. "No sé por qué me molesta tanto. De verdad no sé. A veces eso solo pasa".

"Oye, no te preocupes por eso. Me dijiste antes que odias cometer errores”, le recordó Tony.

Peter asintió. "Si."

"No eres un perdedor. Nunca lo has sido. Nunca lo serás", Tony habló mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Peter. "No me importa cuántos errores cometas".

"¿Esta bien?" Tony preguntó.

Peter asintió nuevamente.

"Ven aquí", dirigió Tony.

Peter ya estaba medio apoyado en él, por lo que no fue difícil inclinar su cuerpo hacia Tony para darle un abrazo.

Fue mucho mejor que el abrazo fortuito con el que había emboscada a Tony unas semanas antes. Tony lo apretó con fuerza durante más tiempo de lo que duraba un abrazo normal, y mucho más que su otro abrazo.

Peter se relajó lentamente después de la incomodidad inicial. Levantó los brazos para envolver el cuerpo de Tony.

"Esto es bueno", admitió Peter en el hombro del hombre.

Tony tarareó como confirmando antes de retroceder. Mantuvo una mano sobre el hombro de Peter.

Peter se sintió inmensamente mejor después del abrazo, pero sus inseguridades estaban desenfrenadas. "No quise dejarme llevar... no sé". Peter le dio a Tony una sonrisa tímida. “Supongo que me sentí abrumado. Lo siento."

"No te preocupes por eso", respondió Tony. "Todo lo que me importa es que no te hayas lastimado".

"Lo sé", dijo Peter. "Podría haber tenido que demandarte. Eso sería una mierda para tu cuenta bancaria.”

"Mi balance final puede manejar un tobillo torcido, pero no creo que mi conciencia pueda".

Estaban justo en de prohibido parquear, tan cerca de la puerta como era posible. Peter no podría llegar a su apartamento sin la ayuda de Tony, por lo que consideró llamar a May para que Tony no tuviera que ayudarlos aún más o consiguiera una multa por el estacionamiento.

Tony comenzó a caminar hacía el edificio sin mencionar nada.

El tobillo de Peter se sentía mucho mejor desde que no lo había apoyado, pero se estremeció cuando accidentalmente lo presionó un poco. No obstante, Tony pudo llevarlo al elevador sin incidentes.

"No tienes que subir conmigo si está ocupado, o necesitas ir a casa, o algo así".

Tony respondió a la sugerencia de Peter presionando el botón para cerrar la puerta, y luego se dirigieron al séptimo piso. Peter rezó para que el apartamento estuviera en un orden. Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era ni tenía idea de si May estaría allí.

Peter tomó sus llaves del bolsillo lateral de su mochila y abrió la puerta.

"Peter, ¿eres tú?" May llamó.

"¿Quién más podría ser?" Peter respondió, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella escuchara.

May salió de la cocina para saludarlo. “No e— oh, Tony. Hola."

"Hola, May", respondió Tony.

"¿Por qué estás—" May miró el pie de Peter. "¿Qué pasó?"

Ella corrió hacia él y le puso la mano en la frente, a pesar de que no tenía absolutamente ninguna relación con su tobillo herido.

"Se resbaló en el gimnasio", explicó Tony. "Aterrizó mal, pero si no apoya por un tiempo... estará bien".

"Oh no. Mi pobre bebé, ”suspiró May. Le tendió las manos a Peter. "¿Has estado llorando?"

"May", se quejó Peter.

"Oh, silencio. Puedes llorar si te duele algo."

Peter movió la cabeza a tiempo para ver a Tony asintiendo.

"Estaba haciendo la cena", dijo May. "¿Te quedas, Tony?"

"¿Yo? No, gracias. Ahora que Pete está aquí sano y salvo, tengo que volver".

Peter no sabía si estaba decepcionado o aliviado de que Tony no se quedara. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con el hombre, pero no necesariamente mientras comía en su pequeño apartamento con May junto a ellos.

"Tengo que sentarme", comentó Peter.

Tony y May se movieron a su lado, pero Tony llegó primero. Guió a Peter al sofá y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Te molesta si lo vuelvo a ver antes de irme?"

Peter respondió, "Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo", mientras que May dijo, "Sí, por favor. Podría estar roto.”

Tony optó por seguir la respuesta de May y tiró de la pierna de Peter hacia adelante.

Peter estaba incómodo al poner el pie en el muslo de Tony enfrente de May. Definitivamente escucharía sobre esto más tarde.

Tony le hizo las mismas preguntas que antes y realizó el mismo examen que había hecho en Iron Fitness y consideró que el tobillo no estaba roto.

“De acuerdo, Pete. Mantente recostado por el resto de la noche, y si te duele mañana, llamame al trabajo".

"Estoy seguro de que va a estar bien", suspiró Peter. "Yo sobre reaccioné."

Tony frunció el ceño. "Prefiero que reacciones de forma exagerada en lugar de fingir que no duele en absoluto, y es mejor que le pongas cuidado. Si te rompes el tobillo, me quedaría sin un compañero de entrenamiento".

Peter asintió y Tony lo señaló. "Cuento contigo. Tomalo con calma mañana."

Peter miró a May, quien los miraba con toda su atención.

"Tony", dijo May. "Me acabo de acordar. Feliz cumpleaños."

"Eh gracias."

"¿Hiciste algo especial para celebrar?"

Al principio, Peter iba a fruncir el ceño al ver que May era tan entrometida, pero en realidad era perfecto porque él también quería saberlo, y no sonaba desesperado si era May quien preguntaba.

"No", respondió Tony. "Podría ir a cenar con un par de amigos este fin de semana, pero... ya sabes cómo es a esta edad. Los cumpleaños no son lo mismo".

May asintió con la cabeza. “Peter me ayuda con eso. Se asegura de que sea un gran día".

"Bueno, criaste a un buen niño", comentó Tony.

Peter levantó las cejas y miró a May. Ella tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro que él reconoció de cuando se sentía encantada. Tony era un experto en obtener esa reacción de la gente. Peter tenía una sensación de malestar en el estómago. Una cosa era decirle a May que Tony podría sentir algo por ella y que May lo desestimara, pero ella parecía estar acostumbrándose a la idea. Y Tony parecía no poder dejar de llamarlo niño.

"Tal vez deberías quedarte", dijo May.

Peter sabía exactamente lo que May estaba haciendo. Había pasado de advertirle sobre Tony a invitarlo a que se quedara a cenar. Esta era su forma de evaluar a Tony. Peter se preguntó si era más por el bien de él o por el de ella. Si May comenzaba a tener sentimientos por Tony, sería la traición más dolorosa.

Peter respondió antes de que Tony pudiera. "Se estaciono en una zona prohibida. Si se queda, tendrá que mover su auto, y no tiene sentido pasar por todo ese problema". Listo, había salvado a Tony de la mirada cuidadosa de May y le había dado una salida ya que obviamente no quería quedarse.

May frunció el ceño.

"Cierto", dijo Tony después de un momento. "Tengo que agradecerle a tu apellido por darte tanta atención a en donde parqueo, Parker".

Peter puso los ojos en blanco y May se echó a reír.

"Tus chistes sobre mi nombre no dan risa, Stark".

"Joder quien lo diría", comentó Tony. "No sabía que tenía a la policía de las bromas a mi lado. Increible.”

"Bueno ahora lo sabes." Peter río.

Tony sacudió la cabeza. "Si te aburro tanto, tendré que irme pronto".

"Ey pero que tú y May tengan una noche agradable", bromeó Tony.

Peter sintió una punzada de celos al escuchar la rima con el nombre de May, pensó que las bromas con sus nombres eran cosa de Tony y él.

"Gracias, Tony", ofreció May. "Tal vez puedas volver a cenar en otro momento".

En cualquier otra circunstancia, a Peter le hubiera gustado acompañar a Tony hasta la entrada, pero le quedaba algo difícil ahora. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue ver a Tony irse y a May cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

#  *** 

Peter no pudo dejar de mirar la silla vacía en la mesa. Quería que Tony se quedara, pero sabía que tenía mejores cosas que hacer y en verdad no quería estar cuidando de la conversación por tener a May ahí. Oírlo bromear con ella lo puso irracionalmente celoso y no quería prolongar su sufrimiento. Sin embargo, supuso que era bueno que May y Tony se llevaran bien. Si May se acostumbraba a Tony, entonces no tendría que soportar más conversaciones sobre el peligro de hacerse amigo de un hombre mayor.

"Entonces", dijo May sin sutileza.

"Entonces", repitió Peter.

En su mente, Peter pensó en alrededor de quince preguntas que May probablemente haría sobre su tarde y específicamente sobre qué había hecho Tony. Ella lo sorprendió al preguntarle algo que no había considerado.

"¿Tony sabe cuándo es tu graduación?"

Peter torció la cara. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con él? "No lo creo." Peter sabía que lo había mencionado mientras nadaban, pero dudaba que Tony recordara la fecha exacta.

"¿Por qué no?" Se preguntó May.

Peter se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé."

May tarareó y no dijo algo más.

"¿Por qué preguntas?" Peter agregó.

"Pensé que lo habrías invitado. Eso es todo."

"Es solo para la familia", le recordó Peter. "Y no te agrada Tony".

"Bueno— Él es— Es que—" May luchó por dar su opinión, lo que sole le confirmó a Peter lo que pensaba. "Bueno, la escuela da dos entradas por cada estudiante".

"Sí", dijo Peter. Le mostró un ceño fruncido a May. El segundo boleto no le pertenecía a nadie ahora que eran una familia de dos.

"Él no querría ir". Peter agitó con la mano.

"Si quisieras invitarlo", comenzó May, "no me opondría".

"¿Por qué?" Peter dijo. ¿Desde cuándo May quería a Tony alrededor? Después de todas las advertencias que le había dado, no tenía ningún sentido. Peter esperaba que no estuviera incumpliendo su promesa de no salir con Tony ahora que habían hablado un poco. Eso era lo último que necesitaba, pasar el día de su graduación vigilando a May y Tony para asegurarse de que no pasara nada entre ellos.

"Porque él es tu amigo y sé que te haría feliz tenerlo allí. Ese día es para ti.”

Peter frunció el ceño. "Lo aprecio, pero, no creo. Está bien. Nadie quiere pasar por una graduación de secundaria sin razón alguna. Está ocupado, tú sabes. Tiene una empresa que administrar y eso".

May asintió y cambió de tema, pero Peter seguía pensando en ello. Sería bueno tener a Tony allí como apoyo moral, pero no quería ser una molestia. Sintió que ya había hecho la vida de Tony lo suficientemente difícil.

#  *** 

Después de la cena, Peter lavó los platos y, a pesar de que era un viernes por la noche, pensó que bien podría comenzar su tarea. Tomó su mochila para sacar su teléfono y auriculares, planeando reproducir su lista de tareas. Abrió el compartimento principal y se sorprendió al ver que Tony había vuelto a poner la taza de plástico en su bolso. Peter sonrió. Era lindo que Tony devolviera el recipiente, por lo general los dueños nunca volvían a ver los contenedores que salían de sus casas. La sonrisa de Peter se atenuó cuando no vio la nota en la tapa. Revisó el resto de su bolso para ver si se había caído, pero no la encontró. Tony debió tirarla a la basura antes de volver el contenedor.

Los sentimientos que pensó que había olvidado después de abrazar a Tony volvieron con fuerza. Le vino a la mente la conversación que había tenido con May sobre la posibilidad de que Tony asistiera a la graduación. Sí claro. No había forma de Tony dijera que si. Peter repitió la función en la que estaba trabajando en su cabeza una y otra vez hasta que los malos pensamientos fueron eliminados, o al menos silenciados.


	24. Re-evaluación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El punto de vista de Tony desde que nada con Peter hasta mitades de junio.

Lo de no coquetear con Peter fue un poco difícil para Tony.

Había dejado a Rhodey con una nueva perspectiva y las mejores intenciones; sería amigable con Peter, fin de la historia. Sin coquetear con él, sin segundas intenciones o sin darle una idea equivocada al compartir de más y sin obsequios —aunque Tony modificó esa regla en su cabeza a obsequios _irrazonables._ Ese tipo de límites eran difíciles de seguir para él, ya que ser coqueto y generoso eran sus principales características. Coqueteaba porque era divertido y por la forma en la que la gente respondía revelaba mucho sobre sus personalidades y lo que querían de él. Era generoso porque, por qué no, él tenía el dinero, y la mayor parte del tiempo mantenía a la gente fuera de su camino. Y normalmente, dejar algo de su personalidad como un misterio o no fomentar un vínculo no habría sido un problema para Tony porque no le gustaba compartir nada sobre sí mismo a menos que supiera que podía confiar en esa persona. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de Peter, él quería decirle todo y ser más abierto porque confiaba en él. Tony quería coquetear con Peter porque le gustaba. Quería consentirlo con regalos porque se lo merecía. Se sentía mal al limitarse. Se sentía como una mentira.

Ni siquiera había podido seguir sus reglas durante un día completo antes de enviarle un mensaje a Peter para ir a nadar.

En sí, ir a nadar no era una mala idea, pero en menos de tres frases, había llevado una idea razonable al siguiente nivel cuando sugirió que él y Peter fueran solos al gimnasio, después de que cerraran. Para ser justo, la parte de ir solos era por el bien de Peter porque no había manera de que se sintiera cómodo nadando frente a los demás. Él habría dicho que no, o habría aceptado pero no lo habría pasado bien. Tony se preguntó si tal vez debió dejar que Peter dijera que no, pero ¿qué habrían hecho en su lugar?. Si cancelaba el viernes y no reprogramaba de inmediato parecería un completo imbécil, y Peter lo habría tomado como algo personal. Entonces, ¿qué se suponía que Tony debía hacer?

Su mente se llenó de pensamientos sobre moralidad y legalidad durante todo el viaje de regreso a Manhattan, y durante todo el día y tarde antes de su cita nocturna con Peter. ¿Qué era lo correcto según la ley y qué era lo correcto según la decencia humana? Además de eso, consideró la idea de ser útil frente a ser dañino —tenía la mala costumbre de arruinar las cosas inadvertidamente al tratar de hacer lo correcto y quería evitar cometer ese error con Peter tanto como fuera posible.

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos —esfuerzos mediocres, si era honesto— no podía evitar sonrojar al pobre niño. Era difícil contenerse con Peter porque era muy adorable. Además, era tan tímido que apenas reconocía el coqueteo; parecía creerse una figura desechable en la vida de Tony, incluso después de que Tony le demostrara una y otra vez cuánto le importaba. Tony tenía la sensación de que si atenuaba su comportamiento con Peter a neutral, o incluso agradable, el chico probablemente pensaría que lo odiaba.

Una cosa era decirle cariño a Rhodey y burlarse de Pepper con que era su segundo marido, ya que no tenía otra intención que la de ser gracioso y tal vez provocar una sonrisa. Cuando Tony le hacía cumplidos a Peter, tenía otros motivos. No quería detenerse porque Peter merecía escuchar cosas buenas sobre sí mismo, fueran coquetos o no.

Tony quería que Peter tuviera la libertad de tomar sus propias decisiones —ya sea que la decisión fuera hacer el primer movimiento o no hacer nada—pero también quería ser el fuera quien demostrara primero cuánto le importaba. Por desgracia, se negaba a hacerlo primero debido a su diferencia de edad.

Todo lo que Tony tenía en su vida había sido porque lo había perseguido; cuando quería algo, hacía todo lo que estaba en su poder para conseguirlo, pero ¿cómo se suponía que debía manejar ese rasgo suyo cuando se trataba de personas y en especial de Peter? Quería a Peter más que nada, y todo en él le decía que lo asegurara, que dijera las palabras necesarias para conseguir el afecto de Peter. Pero, Peter tenía su propia vida, sus propios problemas y objetivos; no necesitaba que un viejo solitario lo detuviera, por mucho que Tony quisiera ser egoísta, no podía hacerle eso a Peter. No podía tratarlo como una conquista u otra propiedad que adquirir.

Tony se sentía incómodo al dejar las cosas en manos de otra persona porque le quitaba el control, pero en este caso, cuando se trataba de comenzar una relación con un adolescente significaba que en el futuro tendría todo el control, quería confiar en que Peter tomara la decisión que sería mejor para él, y cualquiera que fuera esa decisión, también sería lo mejor para Tony.

Por mucho que no quisiera influir en la decisión de Peter al admitir sus propios sentimientos, estaba buscando ser honesto lo más honesto posible debido a los problemas que había provocado antes al ocultarle secretos a Peter. ¿Era lo mismo? ¿Había algo de honor en guardar otro secreto cuando pensaba que pasaría algo malo de lo contrario?¿Sería mejor para Peter que se mantuviera en silencio? Pensó que ya había aprendido esa lección al guardar secretos, pero tal vez no.

Había más en qué pensar además de cómo afectaría a Peter. Tony también tenía algo de duda sobre el futuro; quería creer que Peter albergaba más que un flechazo por él, y tal vez incluso que correspondía su amor, pero no podía estar seguro. Tal vez toda su agonía era en vano si Peter no lo quisiera de la misma manera. Tony se negaba a ser rechazado. Podía contar con una mano cuántas amistades significativas tenía en su vida, y la suya con Peter era una de ellas. No se arriesgaría a joderlo todo solo porque era codicioso.

Tony siempre había tenido dificultades para decifrar lo que la gente realmente pensaba de él. La mayoría de las veces les gustaba por lo que podía hacer por ellos y conseguir algo con él aumentado sus egos porque tenía dinero en el banco y un buen cuerpo. Uno de sus mayores temores era que Peter podría pensar lo mismo. Nada sobre Peter había indicado que eso sucedería, y confiaba en él en general, pero a Tony le costaba confiar en que alguien sintiera lo mismo por él. Era por eso que estaba soltero a los 41 años y por qué no había tenido una relación seria en más de una década.

Tal vez no habría puesto tanta importancia en encontrar una pareja si hubiera tenido más amigos y algún familiar, pero lo único que podía esperar de su futuro era encontrar a su otra mitad. En su mayoría, había aprendido a vivir solo, ya que los pocos amigos que tenía eran perfectos, y era dueño de un negocio exitoso, seguro, tenía una vida llena de riqueza y personas, pero todos a su alrededor también hacían parte de su nómina. Tampoco había sido su intención premeditada darle a Peter ese papel, pero al pensarlo un poco más, se dio cuenta de que encajaba perfectamente con su personalidad: mantener a todos a distancia.

Todo iba a la perfección, hasta que le ofreció el trabajo a Peter. Esa fue otra idea que no parecía mala a primera vista, pero enredaba aún más sus vidas al mismo tiempo que ponía una distancia profesional entre ellos. Si era algo bueno o malo, ni siquiera lo sabía. Cuando le sugirió que Peter se convirtiera en el nuevo recepcionista del Forrest Hills Iron Fitness, su único pensamiento había sido que Peter tenía un problema y que tenía los medios para resolverlo, por lo que debería hacerlo. Sabía que estaría escuchando acerca de cuán estúpida era su idea de Pepper cuando llegara el momento, pero Peter estaba encantado. Y agradecido. ¿Cómo podría ser una mala idea cuando hacía tan feliz a Peter?

Constantemente luchaba consigo mismo entre acercar y alejar a Peter, tanto porque tenía miedo y como por la edad de Peter. No estaba seguro de cuál era la respuesta correcta porque Peter parecía quererlo en su vida, así que ¿no sería intentar estar a su lado lo correcto? Tony ya no lo sabía. Todos parecían tener opiniones diferentes. En el fondo de, Tony no quería lastimarse más de lo que quería lastimar a Peter y con su pobre historial de relaciones románticas, ¿era realmente inteligente arrastrar a Peter una relación? O si Peter alguna vez le decía que estaba interesado en él, ¿era inteligente decirle que si?

Tony quería darle a Peter espacio para crecer y avanzar un poco más con su proceso, para no joder nada, ni distraer a Peter, ni sobrepasar sus límites. Todo eso.

La tarde había transcurrido sin mayores incidentes, aparte de la oferta de trabajo. Pudo felicitarse por el control que mostró al cambiarse lejos de Peter y saltarse la ducha, aunque eso no era exactamente una victoria ya que no deberían haber estado en esa situación en primer lugar. Ni tampoco las bromas jodidamente sucias, las sonrisas burlonas y las burlas, pero ¿cómo se suponía que debía mantener la calma cuando Peter murmuraba lo caliente que le parecía? Tony se preguntó si había algo más que le gustara a Peter aparte de su físico. Le gustaba pensar que sí, pero esa idea permaneció en el fondo de su mente.

El viaje a casa había sido muy aburrido. El final de una velada perfecta y un paso completo en la dirección equivocada. Solo equivocado porque había decidido no demostrar sus sentimientos a Peter. Si Tony hubiera tenido la posibilidad de que la noche saliera bien, se hubiera inclinado y besado a Peter al decir buenas noches. Solo por el gusto de hacerlo y para demostrarle a Peter que disfrutaba el tiempo con él. Había tenido que conformarse con ver a Peter entrar a su departamento. Se sentía como un crimen dejarlo ir sin decirle cuán dulce era y cuánto significaba para él. Solo podía esperar que algún día tuviera la oportunidad de decirle a Peter todo lo que ahora no podía.

Era como si hablar de sus sentimientos con Rhodey que no hubiera servido para olvidarlos. La supuesta conversación hipotética había aumentado sus verdaderos sentimientos.

#  *** 

Peter no ayudó ni un poco, ya que había decidido ser más amable de lo normal por alguna razón. Trayendo bebidas energéticas, murmurando cumplidos en voz baja, bromeando, coqueteando y finalmente aceptando que lo llevara hasta su casa. Según la romántica historia de su Rhodey sobre su nueva relación, todo lo que Tony y Peter tenían que hacer era ir a cenar y luego básicamente estarían saliendo. Tony se preguntó si Peter se daba cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre él. Si ya era un tonto sin que Peter lo notara, Tony estaría como un loco si el niño alguna vez notaba el poder que tenía y decidia utilizarlo. Era algo que esperar con ansias. Tal vez. Con suerte.

Peter lo tenía todo el tiempo preguntándose qué significaba todo lo que hacía, re-evaluando quién era incluso como persona y provocando que viera todas sus relaciones pasadas y presentes bajo una nueva luz porque el estándar que había establecido hace años para sus interacciones se desvanecía ahora que Peter estaba en su vida. Peter era tan dulce y amable que los demás palidecían en comparación.

Había tratado de olvidar todas sus preocupaciones y tratar de utilizar el pensamiento positivo del que siempre le estaba hablando a Peter, pero todo era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Tony había confiado en personas que parecían amables antes, así que, ¿qué pasaría si Peter fuera otra persona que solo querría algo de él y se iría una vez que no tuviera nada nuevo que ofrecer? De verdad no creía que ese fuera el caso, pero también existía el riesgo de que Peter lo amara. ¿Cómo funcionaría eso? Ambos estaban ocupados, y Peter apenas tenía 18 años y apenas sabía un poco sobre él.

Su mente seguía dando vueltas, revisando las mismas preocupaciones una y otra vez hasta agotarlo. Le gustaba pensar que tenía confianza en si mismo y que se molestaba por muy pocas cosas, pero la tantas dudas incesantes le hacían difícil mantener esa visión. Parecía que había un lado negativo en cada escenario posible. Si ese era el caso, Tony pensó que bien podría dejar que todo se fuera a la mierda e ir por lo que quería, ir a decirle a Peter todo lo que sentía y dejar que pasará lo que tenía que pasar, pero se abstuvo.

#  *** 

Tony había sentía aún más inquietud cuando Peter le preguntó si el señor Delmar le había dicho algo durante su visita a la tienda. Tenía curiosidad por saber por qué Peter estaba tan ansioso por el asunto. Lo había tomado como una buena señal que el señor Delmar lo hubiera reconocido, ya que significaba que Peter había hablado de él con su jefe en algún momento, pero tal vez eso no era algo bueno. Tal vez el señor Delmar le había dado una advertencia sobre "tipos como él" u "hombres mayores". Tony no podría decir que culpaba a los amigos y familiares de Peter por cuidarlo, pero tampoco podía decir que apreciara las advertencias sobre él. El señor Delmar había sido lo suficientemente decente como para hablar con él.

"¿En camino a ver a Peter?"

"Sí."

"Escuché que trabajará para ti".

"¿Oh sí?¿Qué más has escuchado sobre mí? Muchas cosas buenas, espero” Tony podía admitir que había sido un poco descarado.

"No tienes idea. Peter parece pensar que el sol se pone y sale de tu trasero.”

Tony había levantado las cejas ante eso. Entonces si hablaron de él. Interesante. "No llegaría tan lejos, pero ciertamente entiendo el sentimiento".

El señor Delmar frunció el ceño por un momento antes de gemir y poner los ojos en blanco. “No es de extrañar que ustedes dos se lleven tan bien. Siempre con los chistes.”

Tony había sonreído ante eso. “De todos modos, lamento llevármelo lejos de ti. A él en serio le gusta estar aquí. Dice que va a extrañar más al gato".

"Me entristece verlo irse, pero lo entiendo".

"Bien, bueno, le diré que dijiste hola, y nos vemos el próximo viernes. Planeo ser un cliente fiel para compensar la caza de tu mejor empleado".

"Es lo menos que puedes hacer". El señor Delmar había bromeado.

En general, no había sido la conversación más conmovedora que había tenido, pero tampoco se había tenido que enfrentar a figura paterna enojada sosteniendo una escopeta, sentado en una mecedora en el porche delantero. Tony lo tomó como una victoria.

#  *** 

Por mucho que Tony odiara que Peter se fuera por dos semanas debido al Decathlon y su agotador horario, agradeció la distancia física porque le dio la oportunidad de desarrollar un poco de autocontrol y tomar una perspectiva de la situación.

Había extrañado a Peter y estaba en la luna al ver su nombre aparecer en sus notificaciones, aunque la emoción había durado poco ya que era un texto de ayuda y no solo para saludar. Tony había considerado brevemente si sería muy extraño si conducía a D.C. por una visita. No había necesitado que Pepper o Rhodey le respondieran su pregunta, pero no le había impedido pensar en ello un rato.

#  *** 

Ni siquiera recordaba que era su cumpleaños hasta que recibió un mensaje de texto de Rhodey. Pepper, Happy y su segundo asistente, Jarvis fueron los únicos que lo mencionaron durante el día, lo cual estuvo bien; no necesitaba un pastel en la sala de conferencias con una pequeña reunión incomoda para celebrar su proceso natural de envejecimiento.

El único otro recordatorio que tuvo de su cumpleaños fue un correo de una heladería que le recordaba que podía pasar por su cono gratis de cumpleaños. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse suscrito al spam, por lo que lo eliminó. Era difícil manejar el delicado equilibrio entre no dar una mierda por su cumpleaños y desear tener una razón para celebrar, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo.

Estuvo a punto de decirle a Peter que era su cumpleaños y tener una excusa para pasar tiempo con él fuera del gimnasio. _Oye, Pete, por cierto, acabo de cumplir 41 años, y tengo el doble de tu edad ... ¿Tienes ganas de acompañarme al Burger King por la tarde, así puedo dejar de fingir estar feliz durante media hora y sentir algo de verdad? Incluso pagaré por los dos…_ Sabía que era una mala idea. Se habría sentido demasiado como una cita lo que no era exactamente un problema hasta que recordó las reglas que se suponía que debía seguir, y lo solitario que se sentiría tener que dejar a Peter al final de la noche. Una salida que parecía una cita, pero que no lo era, lo haría más consciente de todas las cosas que quería y no podía tener.

Todas las emociones con las que había estado luchando durante lo que parecía una eternidad casi habían salido de su boca cuando Peter le puso dos cupcakes enfrente. _Feliz cumpleaños Tony._

Tony no pudo describir adecuadamente cuánto había apreciado los pastelitos que Peter había hecho para él. Un gesto tan pequeño, pero tan conmovedor. Peter era tan amable que parecía imposible. A pesar de lo mal que se sentía consigo mismo, aún trataba de hacer que todo fuera mejor para los demás. Ni siquiera había dudado antes de guardar la nota en su bolsillo aunque Peter le había ordenado que no robara nada...

Friday iba a recibir un aumento por su buen trabajo.

#  *** 

Tony había tratado de no interrogar a Peter sobre cómo había ido el Decathlon y qué había hecho en las últimas dos semanas. _¿Tienes idea de lo que me haces, Pete?_

Afortunadamente, Peter se estaba volviendo más abierto cada día, y le dio el resumen completo del viaje sin mayor esfuerzo que un _¿Cómo fue el viaje?_

"Bueno ganamos, lo cual fue increíble, y luego un par de reclutadores universitarios que han intentado hablar conmigo durante años se acercaron a mí, y todos decían '¿has pensado en tu futuro, hijo?', Y les dije que me aceptaron en la Universidad de Nueva York, y una de ellos parecía muy feliz, ella me dio su tarjeta y dijo que tendría una beca completa si la quería, y le dije que lo pensaría como siempre, pero en realidad lo pensé, y decidí que quiero ir, y se lo conté a Ned, y estaba muy emocionado. MJ también, y bueno, sí. Así que voy a ir a la universidad, así que si estás absolutamente seguro de que todavía quieres que trabaje aquí, sería genial porque necesito comenzar a ahorrar dinero para alquilar un lugar en la ciudad. MJ y Ned mencionaron que tal vez podríamos conseguir un lugar para los tres lo que sería increíble, pero aún será un poco caro, pero estoy muy emocionado, lo cual es realmente extraño para mí, pero—"

Por supuesto, Peter se sonrojó y se disculpó por su discurso acelerado.

"Lo siento. Sé que no quieres saber nada de esto".

Él no tenía idea de cuánto Tony quería saber al respecto. Quería saberlo todo. Tony tuvo que trabajar para borrar la estúpida sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Peter Parker tenía su trasero en bandeja si quisiera.

"No, Pete, esas son buenas noticias. Sabía que encontrarías la respuesta".

"Gracias por ser el único que no me dijo que estaba loco por no querer ir".

"No tienes que agradecerme por eso".

“No, en serio, Tony. Al escuchar que estaba bien si no iba, me di cuenta de que era mi elección sin importar qué. No pensé en cómo iba a reaccionar nadie, y no pensé en mi peso ni nada; Solo pensé en lo que quería hacer y, no sé, siento que me ayudaste a hacer eso".

"Sí, bueno. Todo en un día de trabajo."

Peter sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. "Aunque, no voy a mentir, que me hayan ofrecido una beca completa tuvo mucho peso al final".

"Si el dinero fuera todo lo que te estaba molestando, simplemente te hubiera dado un cheque". Tony apenas había terminado la frase antes de alejarse de Peter y arrugar la cara derrotado mientras consideraba comprarse un tablero para poiner “dias sin incidentes". Habria tenido que reemplazar cualquier número que tuviera por un cero. Ofrecerle regalos caros a Peter definitivamente no era algo que debía hacer.

"Gracias a Dios no llegamos a ese punto porque jamas habría aceptado algo así".

"Obviamente. Era una broma. Sabía que tendrías un ataque si lo decía". _Mentira._ "Quiero decir, tal vez podría haberte dado unos veinte para un libro de texto".

"Haces más que suficiente", había dicho Peter. Tenía una forma de acabar con los chistes al volverlos serios si podía detectar que Tony se estaba desviando del tema, al igual que tenía una forma de hacer bromas para ocultar sus propias emociones.

En cierto modo, Tony deseaba que Peter pudiera haber dejado que la broma continuara, pero al mismo tiempo era conmovedor escucharlo rechazar el dinero, no porque pensara que no se lo merecía, sino porque estaba agradecido por lo que ya tenía. Agradecido por lo que Tony ya había dado.

A pesar de las disculpas de Peter por su monologo, había seguido contando su viaje a D.C. con asombroso detalle y Tony no había tenido el corazón para interrumpirlo y decirle que habían pasado diez minutos desde que habían quitado las pesas del estante y ellos aún no las usaban.

#  *** 

El humor alegre de Peter había llegado a su final después de lastimarse el tobillo. Tony se preguntó si era egoísta pensar que la caída le dolía más a él que lo que le dolía a Peter. Ver a Peter con dolor era su cosa menos favorita.

Tony tuvo que esforzarse mucho en controlarse cuando Peter se estaba desmoronando. Escuchar a Peter llorar y llamarse a sí mismo un perdedor hizo que el corazón de Tony doliera de una manera que nunca antes había sentido. Abrazar al niño e intentar tranquilizarlo era lo menos que podía hacer, pero como estaba tratando de no cruzar los límites o ser inapropiado, no podía hacer más.

Tony quería decirle a Peter lo atractivo y deseable que era y cuánto lo quería, pero en lugar de eso tuvo que mantenerlo amigable. Un abrazo y algunas palabras tranquilizaron a Peter, pero Tony deseó haber hecho más para aliviar el dolor de Peter. Parecía que Peter no podía relajarse, y Tony tenía los medios y la ganas de mejorar la vida de Peter, pero no el derecho lo cual aún le resultaba difícil de aceptar. Lo máximo que podía ofrecer era ser un amigo y esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente bueno.

No iba a hacer un solo movimiento hasta que Peter lo hiciera primero, y no hablaba de un cupcake o un Monster, sino una confirmación verbal real. Tony sabía por un lado que estaría esperando un tiempo ya que Peter era muy tímido, pero por otro lado, era la señal perfecta porque si Peter era capaz de hacer algo que incluso las personas con confianza promedio dudaban en hacer, entonces Tony sabría que Peter estaba listo. Si Tony hacía el primer movimiento, sentiría que se estaba metiendo en la vida de Peter —más de lo que ya lo había hecho— y luego Peter no superaría sus problemas por su cuenta, sino que usaría el amor de Tony como su medio para validarse y motivarse en lugar de trabajar en ello por sí mismo. Tony quería saber que Peter podía sostenerse por si mismo antes de hacer algo.

No es que Tony esperara que Peter se sintiera perfectamente a gusto y en sintonía antes de que una relación fuera posible —eso habría sido terriblemente hipócrita de su parte dado que era un adulto y todavía tenía problemas. Si todos esperaran hasta ser perfectos para entablar una relación, la población habría decaído hasta extinguirse hace años. Tenía un poco que ver con la edad de Peter porque era joven, claro, pero incluso si Peter era mayor, todavía tenía que resolver algunas cosas y no necesitaba la carga adicional de una relación, y mucho menos una con Tony quien sabía que tenía una larga lista de defectos.

Sintió que era una victoria ser invitado por May a quedarse a cenar, ya que significaba que era bienvenido en la vida de Peter, pero Tony tuvo la impresión de que ella solo estaba siendo educada y Peter quería estar solo. Por mucho que hubiera querido quedarse, terminó yéndose. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente obsesivo y no quería andar como una enferma tercera rueda, aunque eso terminó sucediendo de todos modos cuando fue invitado por Pepper y Happy a una cena de cumpleaños:

"Entonces, ¿cómo está el niño?"

Tony había elegido tomar un bocado de su ensalada para poder pensar en cómo quería responder esa pregunta.

Había masticado metódicamente mientras Pepper lo miraba fijamente.

"Él está bien. En realidad, estará trabajando para nosotros a partir de julio".

Pepper había levantado las cejas. "¿Como que?"

"Recepcionista."

Tony había mirado a Happy para ver si tenía alguna reacción o comentario, pero estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo espagueti para preocuparse por el tema de la conversación.

"Eres su jefe ahora. Eso complica las cosas. Algunas personas protestaran. Diran que es nepotismo.”

"Es mi empresa. Contrataré a quien quiera, y además, no es que sea un cualquiera. Irá a NYU con una beca completa... Estoy bastante seguro de que tiene suficiente experiencia para contestar teléfonos".

"¿Va a estar a tiempo completo?"

Tony se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. ¿Un poco de ambos? En septiembre, podría transferirse a un lugar diferente o dejarlo por completo ".

Pepper había sacudido la cabeza. "Te lo dije. Lo sabía. Puede que aún no estén saliendo, pero quieres. ¿No?”

Happy lo miró.

"Tal vez. Quizás no” Tony respondió sin ganas. "De cualquier manera, no pasará".

"Así es, porque acabas de cumplir 41."

"Gracias por recordarmelo."

"Al parecer necesitas que te lo recuerden".

"¿De verdad crees que sería tan malo?" Tony había preguntado. "Happy, amigo, siéntete libre de hablar en cualquier momento".

"¿El niño tiene 17?" Happy había preguntado.

"Sí", respondió Pepper.

"¿Cuando cumple años?"

Pepper miraba a Tony esperando su respuesta.

Tony sabía la respuesta exacta debido a cuántas veces había mirado el archivo de Peter, pero sabía que no debía proporcionar ese detalle. "Agosto."

"Entonces, sal con él en agosto", Happy había gruñido. "¿Cuál es el problema, Pepper? Escuchaste a Tony. El niño no es tonto. Si termina juntos, terminan juntos. Tal vez finalmente podamos tener una cita doble en lugar de lo que sea que esto es".

Pepper le había dado a Happy la mirada más sucia que Tony había visto.

"No digo que este bien. No estoy diciendo nada, aunque estoy de acuerdo con Happy sobre el tema de la cita doble. Odio ser la tercera rueda. Realmente no es lo mío".

"¿Cuándo podremos conocerlo?"

"Estoy planeando llevarlo al retiro", respondió Tony. “Si él quiere ir. Podrás darle una de tus charlas y será genial. Apuesto a que lo amarás.”

Pepper parecía satisfecha, para sorpresa de Tony. Había esperado que ella peleara como siempre lo hacía con todo.

"Él te gusta mucho, ¿no?"

"¿Es tan obvio?" No había escuchado si Pepper respondía sí o no, ya que ya sabía la respuesta. Si fuera cualquiera otra persona y no Peter, probablemente ya lo habrían descubierto.

#  *** 

Pasaron un par de viernes más y Tony se controló a sí mismo —sin Louboutin u ofertas de matrículas universitarias. Estaba contento de escuchar a Peter hablar sobre sus éxitos con la robótica y la banda, y sus reuniones más recientes con Val. Peter mejoró tanto con sus flexiones que Tony ya no podía hacer cinco por cada una de las que hacía Peter. El Sr. Delmar se entusiasmaba cada vez más con sus visitas —las generosas propinas que siempre dejaba probablemente tampoco le molestaban tanto. Todo iba bien.

Entonces, Tony sintió la familiar decepción cuando Peter le comentó que no podría ir a su próxima sesión.

"Lamento faltar a otra sesión" dijo Peter. "Juro que no lo haría si tuviera otra opción"

Tony había estado a punto de preguntarle a Peter por qué, pero luego se dio cuenta. Ya era finales de junio. "Te estás graduando"

"Si." Peter había sonreído ante eso. "Lo recordaste."

“Lo discutimos extensamente. Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. ¿Todavía estás nervioso por eso?”

"Sí", admitió Peter. "Bueno, no tanto como antes, pero ya sabes, uhm, en realidad, hablando de nervios... Uh..."

“¿Estás ocupado el viernes durante el día? Porque, sé que es mucho pedir, y no tienes que decir que sí, pero a todos nos dan dos entradas, y May es la única familia que tengo, así que es solo un boleto, y sería genial si pudieras venir, pero como dije, entiendo si no puedes o no quieres, pero sí. ¿Te interesaría asistir a algo así?”

Peter parecía lleno de esperanza y temor como si honestamente hubiera esperado que Tony dijera que no.

Aun así, Tony se dio cuenta de que Peter estaba adquiriendo más confianza, incluso si sus palabras se dividían entre “uh” y “um”, todavía tenía el coraje de preguntar, y si Peter podía hacer eso, Tony esperaba que no tuviera que esperar mucho por un confesión de amor.

"Seguro, ¿por qué no?" Tony sonrió. "Sería un honor"

"Oh. Excelente. De acuerdo, genial. Si. Tengo el boleto y la información en mi bolso. ¿Puedo dártelo más tarde?”

"Suena bien, Pete"


	25. Graduación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter se gradúa del colegio!

Peter había temido el día de su graduación desde que podía recordar, principalmente porque temía cómo se vería en el escenario frente a todos, pero también porque significaba el final de la escuela secundaria, y no tenía idea de lo que vendría después. Ahora que tenía un poco más de confianza y un plan para el futuro, el temor se había transformado en una leve preocupación.

Su toga le quedaba extremadamente suelta ya que había pedido una 3X unos meses antes. Lo único que lamentaba era que no podía volver a tomarse las fotos de graduación ahora que su papada se había reducido a la mitad. Su obesidad se conmemoraría para siempre en las fotos de recuerdo de todos sus compañeros. _Bueno, supongo que hay cosas peores._

Lo mejor del día, además de caber fácilmente en su toga, era el hecho de que sus muslos no colgaban sobre el borde de su silla. La escuela secundaria tenía un gimnasio de tamaño decente y un presupuesto justo para eventos especiales, pero las sillas plegables eran endebles, y las personas que las arreglaban nunca dejaban suficiente espacio para estudiantes del tamaño de Peter.

Peter estaba acostumbrado a que las personas a su lado se deslizaran hasta el borde de sus propios asientos para evitar tocarlo, y Peter no podía culparlos; Sabía que ocupaba mucho espacio. No lo hacía feliz estar prácticamente sentado en el regazo de otra persona solo porque las sillas estaban demasiado juntas.

Sabía que todavía le quedaba tiempo antes de alcanzar su meta final de peso —la silla todavía parecía inestable debajo de él, por lo que no hizo movimientos bruscos—pero decidió estar feliz de encajar en ella. Una victoria sin báscula. A Peter le gustaba tener algo más en qué concentrarse además del número en la escala —tener más energía y no sentir náuseas por comer en exceso eran sus victorias favoritas.

#  *** 

Peter tembló cuando el Director anunció que los graduados deberían alinearse frente al escenario. Se movió junto con los hilos azules y amarillos que colgaban de su cuello mientras esperaba que la fila de estudiantes avanzara. La mayoría de sus compañeros de clase llevaban una medalla, o ninguna. Se permitió sentir orgullo de sus logros académicos y alivio de que la escuela finalmente hubiera terminado. Simultáneamente lo emocionaba y aterrorizaba que Tony estuviera en algún lugar de la audiencia sentado junto a May. Esperaba que el hombre no estuviera demasiado aburrido. También esperaba que May no estuviera contándole sobre su crush, o peor aún, coqueteando con él.

Peter subió al escenario cuando lo llamaron y cruzó con cuidado para estrechar la mano del director y de algunos de sus maestros. La cuerda de su birrete fue movida hacia el lado opuesto, lo felicitaron y así terminó. Había sido tan rápido que Peter no creía que nadie hubiera tenido la oportunidad de notarlo.

Peter no esperaba tener que levantarse por segunda vez cuando estaban nombrando los reconocimientos académicos. Se había imaginado que solo conseguiría la medalla de honor que ya tenía en su cuello. Había espera que el resto de la ceremonia la pasara sentado en la insulsa silla.

Se sonrojó de pies a cabeza después de que la señora Warren lo llamara por el premio a la Excelencia en Matemáticas. Ella lo abrazó enfrente del auditorio lleno de estudiantes y amigos y familiares. Peter apenas registró los aplausos dispersos. Le pareció oír a MJ gritarle que "Asi es Peter”. Sonrió vagamente hacia la audiencia, pero no podía soportar mirar en esa dirección. 

Peter gimió internamente cuando resultó que todavía no había terminado el espectáculo. Obtuvo un premio especial por tener el promedio más alto de la clase y, una vez más, tuvo que aceptar varios abrazos. Todos los maestros se veían muy orgullosos de él, después el señor Harrington se acercó al micrófono y dijo: “Peter, ya que te tengamos aquí arriba, es mejor que te pongas cómodo porque tenemos otro premio para ti. Pero también necesitaremos al resto del grupo D aquí".

Le iba a dar una charla a Tony por convencerlo de que nadie le prestaría atención durante la ceremonia. ¿Que carajos era esto?

Peter trató de sonreír, pero sus nervios lo hacían sudar y las luces que lo iluminaban lo hacían sentir consciente de que cientos de personas lo miraban. Estaba agradecido cuando MJ se subió al escenario y le puso una mano en la espalda. Ned estaba de pie a su lado. El resto del grupo se presentó y Peter se sintió más cómodo ya que la atención estaría dividida entre todos.

Peter trató de ignorar su alrededor mientras el señor Harrington hablaba sin cesar sobre lo talentoso e inteligente que era todo el equipo. Parecía que había estado allí durante horas cuando pudo bajar del escenario con su medalla.

MJ parecía contenta después de haber sido elogiada por ser una excelente capitana del equipo con Liz, pero aún así se inclinó y le susurró a Peter: "No me sorprende que el único premio que consigo tenga que ser compartido."

Peter sonrió. "De seguro obtendrás un reconocimiento por la mejor Tesis".

"Probablemente tengas razón."

Peter aplaudió con fuerza cuando se llamaron el nombre de MJ tal como lo había predicho, y también cuando Ned ganó premios por Tecnología, Informática y Robótica. Se sintió aliviado cuando no tuvo que levantarse por el resto de la ceremonia, pero no pudo reprimir su sonrisa. Todavía estaba feliz de haber ganado los premios.

#  *** 

Después de la ceremonia, Ned, MJ y Peter se encontraron antes de ir con sus familias. Intercambiaron felicitaciones y comenzaron a discutir quién había ganado qué del resto de su clase. Flash estaba cerca, por supuesto, y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer que enemistarse con Peter, se detuvo para conversar.

"Hola perdedores", saludó.

Nadie le respondió, por lo que Peter decidió extender una rama de olivo. "Felicitaciones, Flash".

"Aww, eres dulce, Parker. Tal vez puedas venir a mi fiesta mañana. Ya que eres el único agradable del grupo".

Peter se encogió de hombros. "No sé."

MJ frunció el ceño. "Tus fiestas apestan, ¿por qué no dejas que tus intentos mueran?"

Flash la ignoró. "Ned, tal vez tú también puedas venir".

"Está bien, gracias", acordó Ned torpemente.

"Paz", dijo Flash. Golpeó el trasero de Peter y se alejó para causar estragos en otra parte.

"Ugh, odio cuando hace eso," se quejó Peter.

Ned y MJ asintieron. "Es raro. A su manera, creo que le gustas.”

Peter hizo una mueca y se dio la vuelta para examinar a la multitud en busca de May. Se sorprendió de no verla encima de él tan pronto como el director terminó su discurso.

Los padres de Ned los encontraron primero, charlando con entusiasmo en filipino. El padre de MJ apareció a continuación, abrazándola tan fuerte que Peter realmente se preocupó de que pudiera romperle un hueso. Miró a su alrededor en busca a May. Cuando la vio, le tomó un segundo procesar a Tony a su lado.

_Joder._

Peter trató de entender por qué Tony parecía aún más sexy de lo habitual. No creía que alguien pudiera ser tan irresistible. Tenía que ser el traje. Era fácilmente la persona más atractiva y mejor vestida de la habitación.

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, bebé." May corrió y se arrojó sobre Peter, apretándolo más fuerte que el papá de MJ. "No puedo creer que hayas ganado todos esos premios, ¡pero no me sorprende! Eres tan inteligente," dijo May con entusiasmo. "Es asombroso. Aquí dámelas, las pondré en mi bolso." Como acostumbraba, ella había traído una bolsa de lona para las festividades.

Peter agachó la cabeza, contento de que su tía estuviera tan feliz por él.

"Sí, has arrasado con todo," comentó Tony, con las manos en los bolsillos. "Estoy impresionado."

"Lindo traje," respondió Peter.

Tony frunció el ceño mirándose a sí mismo por un breve momento antes de mirar a Peter. "Linda toga."

Peter río. "Nunca te había visto con un traje antes."

"Es verdad... bueno, has visto en chaqueta," bromeó Tony.

Peter pensó que debería estrechar la mano de Tony o algo así. Agradecerle que viniera.

"¿Conoces a alguien aquí, o algo así?" En cambio Peter bromeó. Miró alrededor de la habitación, fingiendo buscar a alguien.

Tony mostró una sonrisa. “Sí, quizás lo conozcas. Él es así de alto". Tony hizo un gesto a la parte superior de la cabeza de Peter. "Guapo... Tiene que estar por aquí en alguna parte"

_¿Guapo? ¿Él había —guapo?_

Peter observó la feliz expresión de May pasar a una presumida, y sus amigos traidores lo miraron con las cejas levantadas.

Tony se volvió hacia todos los demás y se presentó. "Mi nombre es Tony. Soy amigo de Peter.”

Peter sonrió mientras veía a Tony interactuar con todos.

"Bueno, no sé si Peter te dijo," comentó May, "pero saldremos a almorzar. —Oh, Ned, MJ, ¿dónde están sus novias?¿Van a venir también?”

Ned sacudió la cabeza solemnemente. "No, Betty está con su familia."

"Sí," agregó MJ. "Liz dice que su papá solo quiere que sean ellos."

"Oh, está bien, bueno, todos nos divertiremos," dijo May. "Tenemos una reserva en Chili’s."

Peter miró a sus amigos de inmediato con un brillo en sus ojos.

"¡Bienvenido a Chili’s!" Ned, MJ y Peter dijeron al unísono.

Todos los adultos alrededor los miraban como si estuvieran trastornados.

"Chili’s será entonces." Tony miró a los otros adultos confundido. "¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?"

Los padres de Ned, el padre de MJ y May levantaron las manos y sacudieron la cabeza. Lo mejor era dejar a los adolescentes con sus cosas. Peter se alegró de ver a los padres de sus amigos asentir a Tony con total comprensión. Significaba que Tony se llevaría bien con todos ellos. Se preguntó si eso debería molestarlo, que Tony tuviera la edad suficiente para relacionarse con los padres. Incluso si debería, no lo sintió.

"Jefe,” respondió MJ de inmediato. "Todos estos ganadores me tienen hambriento."

Peter notó que Tony retrocedía mientras todos caminaban hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela. Decidió reducir la velocidad y dejar que todos los pasaran para poder caminar al lado de Tony.

"Hola", dijo Peter. "Perdona que no te salude apropiadamente o te dije gracias por venir. Es solo— estaba distraído con tantas cosas y todavía estoy un poco nervioso por haber subido al escenario. Fue muy incómodo y vergonzoso. No tenía idea de que me iban a dar tantos premios."

Tony sonrió "Está bien. Por cierto, sabía que eras un sabelotodo, pero no sabía hasta que punto era cierto. En serio, amigo. Felicidades."

Peter sonrió radiante. “Gracias Tony. Debería joderte porque me dijiste que nadie me iba a prestar atención.”

"Sí, eso fue mi error."

Tony agregó: "Aunque tengo que preguntar. ¿Qué tipo de drogas usan tú y tus amigos? Dicen las cosas más absurdas, y luego todos se ríen como si realmente tuviera sentido. Explícame."

"Se llaman Vines", se rió Peter. "Son vídeos cortos de personas que dicen cosas estúpidas o hacen cosas estúpidas."

"Claro. Ahora lo entiendo completamente.”

"Encontraré una compilación en YouTube y te enviaré el link... puedes verlos, pero no sé si creerás que son divertidos. Son muy tontos, así que a la mayoría de los adultos no les gustan ni los entienden. Es como cuando le muestro a May un meme en mi teléfono y ella pregunta, "¿quién es?", Pero son solo extraños, ¿si? No conozco a las personas raras que aparecen en las fotos de facebook. Es— estoy divagando y confundiéndote aún más. Lo siento."

Tony se encogió de hombros. "Puedo entender lo que dices."

"Cierto." Peter se sonrojó. ¿Cómo era que podía ser tan inteligente en la escuela, pero tan idiota a la hora de entablar una conversación? Especialmente una conversación con Tony.

El grupo llegó a la parte de atrás del estacionamiento donde todos tenían sus autos y se despidieron mientras se separaban. Ned sonrió y gritó instrucciones. "Quien llegue primero, solo tiene que decir que pidió la sala de fiestas con el “grupo de Leeds”."

"Que mierda lujosa" comentó MJ, encogiéndose de hombros cuando su papá le dio un codazo por decir "mierda". Sin embargo, no parecía que estuviera enojado porque estaba sonriendo.

MJ y Ned se fueron primero con sus padres y Tony se quedó con May y Peter cerca de su Volvo.

"Entonces, ¿estás seguro de que te va a gustar Chili’s?" Peter preguntó. "Pensé que tenías un “gusto exquisito y refinado"."

"¿Estás tratando de deshacerte de mí?" Bromeó Tony.

"¿Qué? ¡Para nada!" Peter dijo. "Me refería a— probablemente te guste una comida de mejor calidad" Peter no sabía si era grosero decir eso. Tony era dueño de un gran gimnasio y había escuchado un poco al hombre hablar antes sobre sus finanzas. No creía que Tony quisiera ir a un restaurante familiar.

"Creo que sobreviviré".

May se rio. "Confía en mí, este es un buen restaurante para nosotros".

Tony sonrió, pero no parecía que pensara que era gracioso. "Como sea, nos vemos allí".

"Ven en nuestro auto", sugirió Peter. “Tenemos espacio. No te dejaremos ir solo."

May asintió. "Sí, Tony. Después podemos traerte de regreso.”

"Suena bien."

Peter le sonrió. "Puedes tener el asiento delantero".

Peter lamentó haberle dado a Tony el asiento del copiloto casi de inmediato. Se sentía como un niño siendo llevado por sus padres mientras estaba en la parte de atrás. Era humillante. May y Tony estaban teniendo una conversación, pero era difícil de escuchar por la radio. Sin embargo, habría sido incómodo si él y Tony se hubieran sentado atrás. Eso habría hecho que May pareciera su chofer. Peter lo pensó al revés. ¿Y si se hubieran llevado el auto de Tony? Si se sentara en el asiento delantero con Tony, eso lo hubiera hecho sentir mal al dejar a May en la parte trasera como una tercera rueda, pero si May estuviera al frente y Tony condujera, sería igual que ahora, un escenario de padres e hijo. Peter hizo un puchero. No podía esperar a llegar al restaurante. Su boca salivaba al pensar en nachos sin fin.

Después de que ese pensamiento peligroso llegó a su mente, el asiento que ocupaba en el auto ya no importaba.

Peter entró en pánico. Espera. Nachos ilimitados. Ocasión especial. Grupo familiar. Oh no. _¿Voy a tener un atracón?¿Qué debería comer? Me ha ido muy bien con mi ingesta de calorías. Han pasado cuatro meses. ¿Es tiempo de cometer un error solo porque todo ha estado bien? Oh Dios. Tony también está aquí, me va a ver comer. Me va a ver fallar._

Peter se volvió loco en el asiento trasero, mientras que May y Tony permanecieron distraídos. Sacó su teléfono y fue a la página de Chili’s. Se obsesionó con el menú. Entró a su aplicación de calorías y sumó los números de lo que pensó que podría ordenar. _Tal vez si quemo 500 calorías más tarde, puedo pedir unas papas fritas. También pediré Coca-Cola Light. Eso me ayudará un montón, si no bebo mis calorías. Mierda. Ya llegamos._

No podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpido como para no haber pensado en esto antes. Debería haber planeado su comida hace días y ahora era demasiado tarde. No estaba preparado y todo era demasiado.

May entró primero al edificio, Tony le abrió la puerta y luego esperó e hizo lo mismo por Peter. "¿Estás bien?" Tony preguntó en voz baja cuando Peter pasó.

Peter miró a Tony sorprendido. ¿Tony había notado la expresión en su rostro?

"Sí, totalmente bien" mintió Peter.

Peter siguió el camino hacia la sala de fiestas. Conocía muy bien Chili’s. _Demasiado bien._

Todos ya estaban esperando. Peter tomó la silla junto a Ned, justo en la esquina de la mesa. May se sentó frente a él y Tony se sentó junto a él en la cabecera de la mesa. Peter pensó que era apropiado que Tony se sentara en medio de todos, en la cabecera ya que era tan importante. _No puedo creer que esté aquí._ Trató de concentrarse en la presencia de Tony en lugar de preocuparse por su dieta, pero era difícil cuando estaba rodeado de imágenes de comida mientras tenía el menú en la mano.

"¿Qué es bueno de aquí?" Tony se inclinó hacia Peter.

Peter estaba a punto de responder cuando Ned y May se hicieron cargo.

“Oh, Dios mío, Tony. Tienes que pedir los nachos,” se entusiasmó Ned. "Son _ilimitados"_

"¿Lo son?" Tony sonrió

Peter se preguntó si era extraño que Ned supiera el nombre de Tony. Él se había presentado en la escuela, pero solo fue una vez... ¿Tony se dio cuenta de que Ned sabía muy bien quién era?¿Tony notó que había estado parloteando sobre él con sus amigos durante semanas? Mierda.

"Tengo que darle la razón a Ned", intervino May. "Peter suele comprar esos y la hamburguesa de tocino— ¿eres vegetariano?"

Peter se avergonzó, poniendo su cabeza en sus manos brevemente, queriendo evitar la conversación por completo. Como si Tony necesitara una lista de “los mejores éxitos” de su mala alimentación.

"No soy vegetariano", respondió Tony. "Una hamburguesa de tocino suena muy bien".

Tony golpeó la pierna de Peter debajo de la mesa y le lanzó una rápida sonrisa.

Peter hizo todo lo posible por devolverle la sonrisa, pero se sintió mareado. Cuanto más lo pensaba, menos quería algo de comer.

Agonizó sobre el menú, con la cara en llamas cuando el mesero vino después de tomar la orden de bebidas, regresar con las bebidas y para pedir la orden de comida, él era el único que no estaba listo.

"Solo un minuto más, por favor". Peter hizo una mueca. "Lo siento."

El mesero fue cortés y le dijo que se tomara su tiempo, pero Peter sintió que en silencio era juzgado por todos en la mesa. _Joder, cálmate. Por Dios._

Casi todos hablaban entre ellos, pero Peter no podía concentrarse en las palabras del menú. Todo parecía _demasiado._ Cada aperitivo tenía casi mil calorías, cada plato principal incluía papas fritas y el total de calorías enumerado debajo de cada plato solo le recordaba que se había graduado con una toga 3X.

Estaba esforzándose por no ir al baño y solo regresar hasta que todos terminaran de comer.

"Hey” dijo Tony en voz muy baja.

'¿Si?" Peter suspiro.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Al igual que cuando Tony le había preguntado hace tantos meses si había algo que podía hacer para ayudar cuando había querido comer en exceso un viernes, y luego, cuando gentilmente le dijo que no se excediera porque solo lo haría sentir mal, Peter podía notar que no había censura ni animosidad. Tony estaba extendiendo un mano de ayuda.

"Uhm, estoy un poco preocupado por lo que voy a pedir..."

"Está bien, Pete" Tony asintió. "¿Cuáles son tus opciones hasta ahora?"

"Realmente no lo sé. Siento que ya no quiero nada" Peter se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que temblara. "Tengo miedo de pedir demasiado y comer en exceso. Yo—” Él sacudió la cabeza. "Se suponía que esto no debía suceder".

"Recuerda que tus únicas opciones no son morir de hambre o darte un atracón" dijo Tony. “Solo respira profundo. Recuerda que una comida no va a arruinar tu progreso."

"Lógicamente lo sé", estuvo de acuerdo Peter. "Simplemente, no puedo hacerlo."

"Qué te parece esto" dijo Tony. “Solo ordena exactamente lo mismo que yo. La hamburguesa de tocino. Además, yo agregare los nachos a mi pedido, y tú puede decidir si los quieres cuando los traigan. No serán para ti. Sino que te los daré si los quieres y si no los quieres, puedo tomarlos sin hacer preguntas"

Peter procesó las palabras de Tony y quiso llorar. Estaba tan agradecido por la ayuda, pero simultáneamente humillado de que la necesitara.

"E-está bien, gracias". Peter se encogió.

Tan pronto como digo que si, Peter se dio cuenta de que había cometido un grave error. Ordenar la hamburguesa de tocino y comer frente a Tony sería un película de terror. Podía imaginar cuán sucias se pondrían sus manos. Se imaginó un borde de salsa y grasa alrededor de los labios. Si Tony alguna vez lo viera así, preferiría saltar de un puente. _¿Qué más hay en el menú?¿Qué puedo pedir en cambio? Yo—_

Pero entonces ya era demasiado tarde. El mesero había vuelto. Tony parecía satisfecho, pero Peter estaba otra vez ansioso. Diezmó su Coca-Cola Light hasta que estaba chupando nada más que aire. El camarero estaba a punto de alejarse de la mesa para llevar el pedido a la cocina. _Maldición, lo diré la próxima vez._

"Disculpa", preguntó Tony, agarrando el vaso de Peter y sosteniéndolo en alto. “¿Podrías traer otra de estas? Es Zero"

Peter podría haber muerto ahí mismo. Por un lado, era muy _lindo_ ser atendido —si Tony no hubiera hecho eso, probablemente hubiera estado esperando al menos otros veinte minutos— por otro lado, estaba avergonzado de haber sido tan tragón.

"Gracias", dijo Peter. "Al menos es light, ¿no?"

Tony arqueó los labios en una sonrisa. “Relájate, Pete. Dale a tu cerebro el día libre.”

MJ se inclinó hacia delante. "Pensé que su cerebro había tenido los últimos cuatro años libres"

Tony resopló. "Y todavía tiene un promedio más alto que tú, imagínate"

MJ jadeó, "¿Cómo te atreves? Las pruebas estandarizadas no son un indicador preciso de la inteligencia"

Peter sonrió porque podía notar que MJ y Tony estaban bromeando, pero maldición. ¿Por qué todos a su alrededor eran tan agresivos? Le dio un codazo a Ned a su lado. "¿Soy solo yo o es una locura?"

"Amigo, lo sé", estuvo de acuerdo Ned, susurrando en voz baja mientras MJ y Tony comenzaron un debate que a Peter no le importaba. “Así que, ¿Tony es como tu novio ahora? Porque no mencionaste que vendría.”

"Oh por Dios." Peter se inclinó para que nadie lo oyera. "Dude. No."

"¿Qué? Luce un poco así.”

"Lo invité, pero no pensé que realmente quisiera venir. No sé. Somos amigos, pero esto es como una mierda de otro nivel"

"Creo que te está cortejando" Ned sonrió.

"¿Qué?" Peter siseó. "No."

"Sí", insistió Ned. “Probando el terreno. Aunque tú estás actuando súper relajado. Probablemente piensa que no te gusta"

“Siento algo _más_ que gusto. Tú lo sabes."

"Sí, pero, Peter. Él es viejo y tú estás en tu mejor momento. Tal vez piensa que quieres a alguien de tu edad, además, como dije, estás siendo muy tranquilo con todo esto. Él te sigue mirando, pero no le has dicho más de dos palabras. Te respeto hombre. Cuando Betty incluso me mira, me vuelvo loco... Aún no la he besado"

“Si este es mi mejor momento, déjame morir. Todavía tengo que perder más de diez kilos” respondió Peter. "Y no te preocupes por Betty. Pronto lo harás"

Ned se encogió de hombros. "Tú—"

"Oh, lo siento, ¿quieren que todos los dejemos en paz antes de que comiencen a besarse?" La voz de MJ de repente se elevó por encima de los demás en la mesa.

"¿Qué?" Peter saltó lejos de Ned al instante. "Que asco— sin ofender, amigo".

"No ofendiste, igual", estuvo de acuerdo Ned.

Peter miró alrededor de la mesa para verificar que nadie hubiera escuchado lo que estaban hablando. Los padres de Ned estaban hablando al otro lado de la mesa con May, y Tony le estaba diciendo algo al padre de MJ. Peter se dio cuenta de que no estaban discutiendo, por lo que la conversación con MJ no debió salirse de control.

MJ se unió a los susurros ya que los padres —y Tony— estaban distraídos. "¿De qué están hablando?"

"Tú y Tony".

"¿Qué, ew? Obviamente es un cerdo capitalista. Muy simpático, sin embargo.”

"Hey" dijo Peter indignado. "No es un cerdo capitalista. Es un empleador realmente justo"

MJ se echó a reír. "Wow, realmente pelearías por él, eh. Ustedes en serio deberían salir.”

"Eso es lo que estaba diciendo" explicó Ned.

"Basta" siseó Peter. "Él no—"

"¿De qué están hablando ustedes ahora?" Intervino el papá de MJ. "Tal vez los tres deberían conseguir una habitación"

Ned se echó a reír. "Peter solo decía—"

"Oh, Dios mío, detente" gritó Peter. "Si sigues te mato"

“Mis padres me vengarían. ¿Verdad?” Ned bromeó.

Peter se rió cuando los padres de Ned se encogieron de hombros.

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo", agregó Tony. “Ustedes tres son como animales salvajes, riéndose y susurrando. Es una maravilla que incluso hayan terminado la secundaria”

"Por lo general, simplemente los ignoro", comentó Peter. "Son ellos, no yo"

Peter se giró hacia Tony, notando que su bebida había llegado cuando estaba distraído. Él sonrió cuando vio que Tony le sonreía.

"¿Qué?" Peter preguntó.

"Nada" dijo Tony inocentemente. "Gracias por defenderme"

La boca de Peter se abrió de golpe. Miró a May en busca de ayuda, pero ella estaba mirando al extremo opuesto de la mesa y no estaba prestando atención. ¿Tony había escuchado todo? Intentó recordar todo lo que había dicho. Pero solo podía pensar en la parte de "cerdo capitalista". Recordaba haber mencionado algo sobre salir con él, pero ¿cuáles habían sido sus palabras exactamente? Peter podría jurar que había estado susurrando.

"¿Tienes algún tipo de dispositivo de espía para escucharnos?" Peter trató de bromear y disimular la situación. "Una vez dijiste que me seguías por las tardes, pero nunca pregunté sobre otras formas de espionaje"

Tony estaba a punto de responder, pero entonces llegó la comida y Peter tuvo que dejar de preocuparse por lo que Tony había escuchado y comenzar a preocuparse por lo que Tony estaba a punto de ver.

"Antes de comenzar a comer" comenzó MJ, "solo quería agradecerles por ser mis amigos" Se dirigió a Peter y Ned. “Y a los cuidadores, ancianos, quienes pagan las cuentas, por así decirlo. Gracias por ser increíbles y apoyarnos en estos momentos"

Peter y Ned miraron alrededor de la mesa para ver las expresiones divertidas y confusas de los adultos.

"Y solo quiero que todos sepan que siento a Dios en esta noche de Chili’s" finalizó MJ.

Peter miró a Tony para ver su reacción. Se estaba riendo, por lo que Peter asumió que el hombre había entendido la referencia o simplemente había encontrado a MJ chistosa. De cualquier forma.

Peter comenzó con sus papas fritas, evitando el obstáculo que presentaba la hamburguesa de tocino. Quería preservar su dignidad y controlar sus impulsos de comer en exceso el mayor tiempo posible. Miró a los nachos sentados frente al plato de Tony e intentó escudriñar en su propia conciencia para decidir si los quería. ¿Le haría feliz o infeliz comerlos? Peter lo pensó mientras picaba la hamburguesa.

Estaba tan delicioso como había anticipado y ver que Tony ya estaba devorando todo lo hacía sentir menos culpable. Él podía comer y disfrutarlo. No tenía que volverlo un gran problema como hace un rato. Tendría una rica cena y volvería a su conteo mañana. Sin restricciones, ni jugando, ni sintiéndose avergonzado. Era solo comida y no tenía que tenerle miedo. El progreso no sucedía de la noche a la mañana y tampoco se arruinaba de la noche a la mañana.

Tony movió los nachos entre los platos de Peter y él, luego le dio a Peter una sonrisa alentadora. "¿Qué estamos pensando?"

Todo el plato de Peter estaba despejado, y estaba a punto de llenarse, pero quería alguno crujiente. "Voy a comer un poco" decidió Peter. "Podemos enviar el resto al centro de la mesa"

"Listo" comentó Tony.

Peter asintió y se dio la vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta completamente, May llamó su atención y le guiñó un ojo. Peter le sonrió, preguntándose exactamente qué estaba pensando ella.

#  *** 

Peter estuvo pensativo en el camino de regreso a la escuela. El auto de Tony era el único que quedaba en el estacionamiento cuando regresaron del restaurante. Tony había pagado absolutamente todo en su tarjeta de crédito. Peter pensó que era amable de su parte y se sintió engreído ya que era prueba de que los gestos caros de Tony no eran indicativos de sentimientos románticos. Era sólo generosidad común. Deseó poder devolverle con algo a Tony. Aunque Peter recordó que Tony era un adulto y que podía decidir cómo gastar su propio dinero. Si eso incluía almuerzo para extraños, que así sea.

Normalmente, se habría obsesionado con qué exactamente había escuchado Tony de su conversación con sus amigos, pero no estaba de humor. El día había sido lo suficientemente estresante sin él agregando preocupaciones inútiles.

“Fue agradable verte de nuevo, Tony. Muchas gracias por venir a apoyar a Peter. Realmente significa mucho para los dos” habló May.

Peter estaba avergonzado, pero no estaba en desacuerdo con las palabras de May. A pesar de sus preocupaciones y sus celos, estaba feliz de que Tony estuviera allí.

"Claro", dijo Tony, saliendo del auto. "Me alegra haber podido estar aquí. Pero, antes de irte, espera un segundo. Le compré a Peter algo pequeño.”

Peter se animó. _Otro regalo?_ Salió del auto y siguió a Tony hasta el de él mientras May esperaba.

Tony le sonrió a Peter. "Amo que ames los regalos"

Peter se sonrojó. "¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un chico simple"

"Simple está bien para mí" comentó Tony, abriendo su baúl y cerrándolo con su mano después de sacar una bolsa de regalo grande. Le tendió la bolsa a Peter, quien la tomó de inmediato.

"¿Puedo abrirlo ahora?" Los ojos de Peter se abrieron.

"Por favor" Tony se apoyó contra su auto y se cruzó de brazos.

Peter buscó la tarjeta primero antes de llegar al presente, pero no había ninguna.

"No soy de tarjetas" explicó Tony.

"Cierto", señaló Peter. Tony tampoco había incluido una tarjeta con el reloj. Sacó la primera capa de papel seda y sonrió ampliamente. "¿Cómo sabías que necesitaba un portátil?" Peter se estaba muriendo por dentro. La belleza del MacBook Pro en su elegante caja blanca era demasiado. Si Tony le conseguía otro producto de Apple, se vería como un anuncio andante. Él podía vivir con eso; era mejor que parecer un anuncio de comida para llevar.

"Me dio una pista el asunto de la universidad" Tony se encogió de hombros. "Pero siempre son útiles"

"Muchas gracias. En serio. Esto es increíble."

"De nada, felicidades por ser un genio" Tony sonrió. "Hay más allí, por cierto"

"¿Más?" Peter hizo a un lado el papel seda y el portátil. Había un montón de tarjetas de regalo en la parte inferior. Peter ni siquiera quería adivinar cuánto había en total en todas ellas. Había una para prácticamente todas las tiendas en las que podía pensar. Podía ir de compras fácilmente... comprar algo bueno para May, y tal vez incluso conseguir regalos para MJ y Ned. "¡Mierda!" Peter exclamó.

"¿Eso es bueno?" Tony preguntó. "Si hay una de una tienda que no te gusta, avísame. La cambiaré por otra cosa"

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Esto es asombroso” Peter dejó la bolsa suavemente y se movió para abrazarlo.

Tony se levantó de su posición inclinada y extendió los brazos hacia Peter. "Estoy orgulloso de ti, Peter"

Peter apretó a Tony, olvidando cuánto debería durar un abrazo. Pensó que podría haber abrazado al hombre por demasiado tiempo, pero él no dijo nada. Tony terminó el abrazo con una palmada en el hombro de Peter. "Esta bien. Hasta la próxima vez"

"Oh sí, está bien. Adiós, Tony” dijo Peter en voz baja. “Gracias por venir, como dijo May... significa mucho, y además, ya sabes, por todo lo del restaurante. No sé qué habría hecho si no estuvieras allí"

"Gracias por la invitación", respondió Tony. "Aunque puedo decir con total confianza que habrías estado bien sin mí"

Peter no lo creía, pero no dijo nada más sobre el tema. “Está bien, bueno, adiós. Conduce con cuidado."

"Adiós." Tony caminó hacia la puerta del auto.

Peter lo vio alejarse antes de subirse al asiento delantero del auto.

"¿Tuviste un buen día?" May preguntó.

"Sí" respondió Peter. "Por cierto, gracias por ser genial con Tony"

“Lo único que me importa es que la pasaste bien.”

"Definitivamente. No, fue genial ". Peter suspiro. Como lo era siempre que Tony estaba cerca, era demasiado genial. Imposiblemente genial.

"Entonces, ¿qué te dio?" May hizo un gesto hacia la bolsa de regalo en su regazo.

Peter se sonrojó. Había escuchado suficiente después de recibir el reloj, por lo que estaba preocupado por mostrarle su nuevo portátil y todas esas tarjetas de regalo.

"Una MacBook" reveló Peter. "Para la Universidad."

Peter contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba que May le diera una cantaleta sobre aceptar regalos tan caros y se preparó con el argumento de que él había pagado unos cientos de dólares en la cuenta del almuerzo y que ella no había tenido ningún problema con eso.

Después de un momento de deliberación, todo lo que dijo May fue: "Sabes, Peter, puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero ese hombre está loco por ti"

Peter negó con la cabeza, pero fue la costumbre. Por primera vez, consideró genuinamente la posibilidad de que May, el señor Delmar y sus amigos tuvieran razón. Quizás Tony si sentía algo por él.


	26. Degradación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter y Ned van a la fiesta de graduación de Flash.

Peter y Ned llegaron a la fiesta de Flash a las 10, una buena hora después de que comenzó. Ned afirmó que era de tontos llegar a tiempo, pero a Peter no le importaba si lo hacían o no, en primer lugar, no estaba completamente convencido de ir a una fiesta. Especialmente no a la de Flash. Peter no habría pensado en Flash como un matón, pero no era exactamente agradable estar con él. Dicho esto, estaba dispuesto a soportarlo en aras de un último adiós a su carrera en la secundaria y por los objetivos románticos de Ned con Betty.

El plan era pasar un rato, reunir algunos recuerdos que pudieran mantener durante los próximos diez o quince años y luego regresar a la casa de Ned para pasar la noche.

Los dos muchachos se pararon en una esquina observando la fiesta desde la distancia. La mayoría de los bocadillos habían desaparecido y varios de sus compañeros de clase sostenían vasos rojos. Por lo que podían apreciar la mayoría estaba en su segunda o tercera bebida al menos. Ni Ned ni Peter estaban interesados en el alcohol, pero pasaron el tiempo charlando sobre el plan de Ned. Según él, ahora era el mejor momento para avanzar y besar a Betty como él y Peter lo habían discutido durante el viaje a Washington.

Ned y Peter hablaron durante casi una hora antes de que Betty llegara. Para entonces la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. Peter conversó con la pareja durante unos minutos, antes de decidir ir a explorar el resto de la fiesta. Le dijo a Ned que se reuniría con él más tarde, como el buen amigo que era.

No hubiera sido tan malo si MJ estuviera con ellos. Incluso si ella hubiera estado con Liz, él habría tenido más personas con las que hablar mientras Ned y Betty hablaban. No era una situación perfecta, pero a Peter no le molestaba, ya que era culpa suya que su interés amoroso fuera un adulto y se hubiera graduado hace mucho tiempo de la preparatoria. Estaba feliz por Ned.

Peter se dirigió a la cocina para buscar una botella de agua o un refresco. Algunos de sus compañeros se paseaban en grupos de dos y tres que cotilleaban sobre quién estaba en la fiesta con quién y qué vestían. Peter también escuchó algunos comentarios dispersos sobre quién ganó qué premios en la ceremonia. Parecía que eso había sucedido hace años, pero solo había pasado poco más de un día.

Peter suspiró cuando miró en los cubos de hielo y en la nevera solo para descubrir que el alcohol era lo único que quedaba. Estaba tratando de adivinar qué armario contenía los vasos para poder tomar un trago del grifo cuando alguien finalmente se molestó en hablar con él.

"Hola, Parker".

Peter se giró para mirar a quien fuera. Habría podido distinguir la voz de Flash más fácilmente si el chico no se escubellera. _Perfecto._

"Flash... en persona" saludó Peter. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Es mi casa." Flash frunció el ceño. "Duh".

Peter asintió. _Obviamente._

"No pensé que ibas a venir" comentó Flash.

Peter se encogió de hombros. "Bueno… es una ocasión especial, supongo"

"No estás bebiendo. ¿Dónde está tu vaso?"

"Me voy a mantener con agua", explicó Peter. "Solo estaba tratando de encontrar un vaso"

"Supongo que es lo mejor" sonrió Flash. "El alcohol tiene muchas calorías... tienes que prestarle atención a ese tipo de cosas ahora"

"Cierto." Peter apretó los labios. _Imbécil._

"¿Dónde está tu amiguito?"

"Oh, Ned? Está con Betty"

"Aww. ¿Te abandonó?” Preguntó Flash. "Eso no es muy amable de su parte"

"No es gran cosa." Peter era un buen amigo y entendía lo importante que para Ned que al fin pudiera besar a Betty y no era como si no lo hubieran discutido. Ese era el plan.

"No lo tomes a mal. Las personas se ponen así cuando tienes algo que ellos no. Por ejemplo, mírame.”

Peter frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?" Si algo era Ned quien tenía algo que él no tenía. Seguridad en sí mismo. Una novia —alguien a quien besar.

"Ned está celoso de que hayas perdido peso" explicó Flash. "Ahora te está evitando. Es muy obvio. Eres demasiado amable para admitirlo"

"Eso no es cierto." Peter se irguió un poco más.

“Acéptalo, Peter. No puedes ser amigo de personas fuera de tu nivel"

"Cállate. Me voy de aquí." Peter miró la puerta detrás de Flash, planeando su ruta de salida. No iba a pararse allí y recibir mierda de un aspirante a Draco Malfoy.

"Oye, no te vayas. No quise decir que fuera algo malo... lo dije mal. Todo siempre me sale mal cuando estoy hablando contigo"

Había tenido suficiente de la fiesta. MJ había tenido razón en no ir. Flash siempre había sido un imbécil, pero nunca antes había molestado a Peter por su peso, así que ¿por qué ahora? Se había molestado cuando le había golpeado el trasero, pero no se había sentido malicioso, Peter se sintió incómodo con todo ahora que se combinaba con esta atención negativa. Una vez más, se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado al pensar que alguien insultando a Peter por su peso sería motivador. Lo único que las palabras de Flash lo motivaron a hacer era golpearlo en la cara.

Peter pasó al lado de Flash. No tenía que soportar lo trataran de esta forma. Si Flash pensaba que le estaba haciendo algún favor al darle un cumplido indirecto que también insultaba a su mejor amigo, podría irse a la mierda.

"Vamos, no seas así, Petey Pie. No actúes como si no me quisieras"

_Ew, ¿a qué demonios se refería?_

Flash se acercó a Peter y le puso una mano en la cadera, deslizandola hasta el trasero de Peter. "Nunca te has quejado de esto antes"

Peter se estremeció. "No me toques".

"Te ves mucho mejor ahora que has bajado algunos kilos", respiró Flash. "Definitivamente cogería contigo".

Peter se encogió ante el aliento del chico y sus palabras.

“Cuando pierdas el resto, incluso podrías verte caliente, Parker. Déjame ver debajo de esa camisa holgada” Intentó levantar la camisa de Peter y mirar su estómago.

"Basta, Flash" siseó Peter. Esta vez, cuando Flash trató de evitar que se moviera, lo empujó y lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás. No podría haberlo desequilibrado tanto porque ni siquiera derramó lo que había en su vaso.

"¿Qué carajos?" Exigió Flash, su rostro pasó de arrogante a hostil rápidamente. "¿No quieres dejar de ser un virgen perdedor?"

Peter no respondió cuando salió de la habitación, pero pudo escuchar a Flash gritando tras él. "¡Siempre serás un gordo! ¡Acostúmbrate, nunca encontrarás a nadie!"

Peter no miró a nadie a los ojos cuando dejó la fiesta, pero tampoco los evitó. Ala mierda Flash. A la mierda todos. Que lindo de ellos que ni molestarse en tratar de defenderlo. La secundaria había terminado y él nunca debió pensar en venir a esta fiesta. Quizás Flash tenía razón y había sido demasiado amable. Debería haberlo confrontado el primer día.

Peter cerró la puerta de golpe al salir, caminando por la entrada y hacia la vía antes de detenerse, dándose cuenta de que no tenía a dónde ir. Cuanto más tiempo Peter pasaba las palabras de Flash en su cabeza, peor se sentía. Se detuvo al final del largo camino de la entrada, echando humo. Necesitaba enviarle un mensaje a Ned y decirle lo que estaba pasando para que pudieran irse de la fiesta, pero no quería arruinar el plan. Decidió verificar el progreso de Ned antes de tomar una decisión.

_Hey. ¿Cómo vas con Betty?_

_¡Muy bien Peter! Estamos hablando de  
todo y nos besamos en los labios!_

_¿Dónde estás?_

_Wow. Eso es genial._

_Estoy afuera_

_¿Estas bien?_

_No me siento bien :(_

_Estoy con Betty en la sala, pero voy a  
Llamar a mi mamá. Podemos irnos ahora mismo. _

Peter se sintió mejor cuando Ned respondió y le preguntó si querían irse juntos. Peter no iba a hacer que Ned dejara a Betty, pero era agradable que se lo hubiera ofrecido. Flash al menos estaba equivocado con que sus amigos lo abandonaban. Cuanto más lo pensó, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba de humor para una pijamada.

_No, no hagas eso, está bien. Pienso que estoy muy  
enfermo para una pijamada. Deberías quedarte._

_¿Qué?¿Estás seguro?  
¿May viene por ti?_

_Sí, ella está en camino._

_Perdón por cancelar. No sé qué me pasa_

_¡Pásala bien con Betty!_

_No te preocupes por eso. Te llamaré mañana.  
Si te sientes mejor, podemos vernos entonces :)_

_Eso sería increíble.  
Puedes contarme todo como te fue esta noche._

_¡Si! Lamento que estés enfermo dude :(_

_¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que no quieres  
que vaya y espere contigo?_

_¡Sip! Lo prometo._

_xoxo_

Peter sonrió ante el último mensaje de Ned. Lo que más le gustaba de Ned era que era tan cariñoso sin tapujos.

Peter dio un par de vueltas, preguntándose si debería llamar a May para que lo recogiera. Podía pedir un Uber, pero en verdad no quería gastar su dinero. Estaba demasiado lejos de su apartamento para caminar, en especial porque era un sábado por la noche. Peter no sabía qué hacer. Incluso si llamaba a May, había una posibilidad de que no respondiera, ya que era casi medianoche y ella esperaba que él pasara la noche en casa de Ned.

Peter se movió a través de sus contactos, frunciendo el ceño ante el nombre del señor Delmar. Había tenido su último turno solo unas horas antes, por lo que habría sido incómodo. Deslizó más abajo, deteniéndose en el único otro nombre en su lista que incluso tenía un auto. _Mierda._ Tony había dicho que el número era para emergencias, ¿cierto? Pero se habían enviado mensajes para organizar lo de la piscina y se habían hablado mientras él estaba en D.C. ¿Quería decir que estaba bien si llamaba y le pedía ayuda a Tony? En realidad, no tenía ganas de comer, mucho menos en exceso; la verdad se sentía enfermo. Peter consideró si esto valía como emergencia.

Decidió que valía la pena intentarlo. Tony era su amigo y ofrecía llevarlo todo el tiempo... Peter podía pedirle un favor.

_Hola Tony_

_Sé que es muy tarde, pero si todavía estás despierto,  
puedes llamarme porfavor. Es importante._

_Gracias._

Peter miró los mensajes, rezando porque aparecieran los tres puntos que indicaban que Tony estaba escribiendo. _Por favor, por favor, por favor._

Durante una fracción de segundo Peter pensó que algo andaba mal con su teléfono cuando la pantalla se apagó, pero luego apareció el nombre de Tony. Él estaba llamando.

"Tony, respondió Peter inmediatamente.

"Hola, Pete. ¿Todo está bien?"

Peter dudó. "No sé." Su voz temblaba. "Uhm... yo solo—"

"¿Qué está pasando?¿Se trata de—”

"No, no es eso" respondió Peter. No, no se trataba de un atracón.

"¿Estás herido?"

Por la quemadura de sus ojos, diría que las lágrimas eran inminentes. Peter tomó aliento para recobrar la compostura. No estaba seguro de cómo responder la pregunta de Tony. ¿Estaba herido? Su primer instinto fue decir que sí.

"Estoy en una fiesta por la graduación" dijo Peter apresuradamente.

"Bien" dijo Tony.

"Todos aquí están bebiendo, y este tipo, Flash—" Peter tomó aliento. "Nunca me había molestado antes, bueno, eso no es cierto, pero esto es lo peor que ha hecho y yo no—"

"¿Te tocó?"

"Algo así" admitió Peter. "No sé."

"Me agarró e intentó levantarme la camisa" agregó Peter. No estaba seguro si eso contaba como algo. Flash se metía con él todo el tiempo y eso le molestaba, pero esta vez se sintió distinto.

"Voy a recogerte" respondió Tony. "Envíame un mensaje con la dirección".

Peter estaba a punto de rechazar la ayuda y decir que no debía molestarse, pero que no era capaz de hacerlo. Necesitaba a Tony.

"Gracias" dijo Peter en voz baja. "¿Por favor, apúrate?"

"Lo haré" dijo Tony.

Un alivio instantáneo inundó el cuerpo de Peter. Sabía que probablemente estaba sobrepasandose un poco al pedirle a Tony que se apurara, pero no estaba avergonzado. ¿Qué impedía a Flash de perseguirlo hasta el final de la entrada —donde no habría nadie más ellos dos? Peter sabía que era más fuerte por hacer ejercicio, pero Flash había estado entrenando por mucho más tiempo. Comenzó a preguntarse si podría enfrentarlo si se trataba de una pelea. A Peter le gustaba pensar que podía, pero se alegraba de que Tony estuviera en camino.

Peter apenas tuvo que esperar veinte minutos antes de que Tony se detuviera en frente. No había estado seguro de inmediato si era Tony porque los faros del automóvil lo cegaban, pero luego el conductor bajó las luces y sí, era Tony.

"Gracias a Dios" se dijo Peter, casi corriendo hacia el auto.

"¿Estás bien?" Tony preguntó tan pronto como Peter abrió la puerta.

"Lo estoy ahora" admitió Peter.

"Ese pequeño imbécil tiene suerte de que tuviera veinte minutos para calmarme, o juro— a menos que..." Tony se volvió hacia Peter. "¿Quieres que lo busque? Por favor di que sí."

"No, está bien" respondió Peter. "Quiero decir, sí, pero no vale la pena"

Tony aceleró tan pronto como Peter se puso el cinturón de seguridad. "¿Quieres que llame a la policía, que acabe la fiesta?"

"¿Me haría un imbécil si dijera que sí?" Peter se preguntó.

Tony se encogió de hombros. "No y no te juzgaría por algo así de todos modos"

"Tal vez en unos minutos"

"¿Estás bien?" Tony miró a Peter antes de mantener los ojos en la vía el camino.

"Es estúpido" suspiró Peter. "No debería haberme molestado tanto. Estoy bien. Es solo... ¿que hirió mis sentimientos?”

Tony frunció el ceño. "¿Te dijo algo?"

"No sé" Peter dudó. "Es vergonzoso."

“Puedes decirme, Pete. No voy a juzgarte" alentó Tony.

Peter se movió, pensando en cómo explicar lo que había sucedido. Cuando lo dijo en voz alta, no parecía tan importante como lo había sentido en el momento.

"Dijo que ahora que perdí peso él quería, uhm, bueno, ya sabes. Tener sexo. Y que podría verme caliente si perdiera más, y cosas así” Peter se rascó la cabeza, debatiendo si revelar todas las palabras feas de Flash. Aunque, si podía confiar en alguien, era Tony. "Dijo que siempre estaría gordo y que no encontraría a nadie después de que le dije que no"

Tony guardó silencio por un momento. "De quién fue la idea de ir a buscarlo, porque realmente siento que quiero golpearlo"

Peter se rió a pesar de lo horrible que se sentía por dentro. “Gracias por venir a buscarme, Tony. En serio. No sé qué habría hecho"

"Llámame en cualquier momento" dijo Tony con seriedad. "No importa para qué"

Peter lo guardó para más después.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?¿Tus amigos se quedaron allá?¿Debería recogerlos también?”

"No, Ned está bien. Él está allí con Betty, su novia"

Tony asintió. "No me estoy quejando, pero ¿por qué me llamaste?¿Qué con May?”

"Dijiste que llamara en emergencias, y en ese momento, justo después de lo que sucedió... se sintió como una emergencia"

Tony gruño. "Te puso las manos encima y habló de tener sexo contigo y tú no querías hacer nada. Eso me parece una emergencia"

"Traté de alejarme, pero él me agarró del brazo" admitió Peter. "Dijo que si quería “dejar de ser un virgen perdedor”. Honestamente, sonaba más tonto que peligroso, pero... era solo... sí, no hablemos de eso" Estaba más que avergonzado. Era humillante contar los detalles.

La mirada de Tony se detuvo en Peter por unos segundos antes de regresar a la calle. "Debería haber estado allí".

"No te culpo por no estar en mi clase, Tony"

"Sí, bueno. Yo me culpo lo suficiente" Los labios de Tony se arquearon en una pequeña sonrisa.

"Estás aquí ahora" Peter se encogió de hombros, "Y eso es... súper genial"

"Entonces, ¿eso me hace tu héroe?" Bromeó Tony. "¿Príncipe Encantador?¿Caballero de brillante armadura? Eso se verá excelente en mi currículum”

Peter se sonrojó. "¿Qué hay de todos ellos?"

"I can be your hero, babyyyy" Tony cantó desagradablemente, sonriéndole a Peter después de que terminó.

"Detente", gimió Peter. "Si sigues cantando, retiro lo dicho y serás mi némesis"

Tony fingió cerrar sus labios.

Peter se rio. Estaba bromeando, por supuesto. Tony podía cantarle una canción de amor cualquier día de la semana, incluso si era en broma.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?" Tony preguntó después de un momento. "¿Te llevo a casa?"

"Oh" dijo Peter sorprendido. "En realidad no había pensado en eso. Se supone que debo quedarme en casa de Ned"

Tony frunció el ceño. "¿Él sabe dónde estás?"

"Me fui bastante rápido después de— él no estaba conmigo. Le envié un mensaje desde afuera para decirle que estaba enfermo"

"¿Y él no se ofreció a irse contigo?" Tony cuestionó.

"No, lo hizo" dijo Peter. “Le dije que no se preocupara por eso y que ya tenía con quien irme”

"Oh, está bien", Tony pareció aceptar eso. "Bueno."

"De todos modos, May piensa que me quedaré en casa de él y él piensa que me voy a mi casa, así que..." Peter frunció el ceño. "No sé."

"¿Ya comiste?"

"No desde mediodía", dijo Peter tímidamente.

"Vamos a comer algo" sugirió Tony, "entonces podremos ver una película en mi casa. Después de eso, puedes decidir a dónde quieres ir"

"¿A tu casa?" Peter soltó más para aclarar que como una sugerencia.

"Vivo en la ciudad" respondió Tony.

"Espera, ¿como en Manhattan?" Peter preguntó. No sabía cómo no había juntado dos y dos. Tony había dicho que su oficina estaba en la ciudad, por lo que tenía sentido que él también viviera allí.

"Sip. Desde hace un tiempo. ¿Eso es sorprendente?”

"Pero has estado— ¿conduces hasta Queens?¿Para hacer ejercicio?" Peter no podía creer eso. Ni siquiera sabía qué decir.

Tony se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada. "Me gusta conducir."

"Debería darte dinero por la gasolina o algo así, es una locura" sugirió Peter. "No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso por—" Peter no quería decir "por mí" porque eso sonaba demasiado presuntuoso.

"No te preocupes" Tony rechazó la sugerencia de Peter. "Yo quería hacerlo."

"Si vamos a tu casa..." Peter se sorprendió de las palabras en su boca, sintiéndose como un verdadero adulto. Se permitió fingir por un momento que era por un motivo romántico que iban allá, que _algo_ podía pasar. Siempre sonaba tan sugerente decir "vamos a tu casa" y Peter disfrutó cómo se sentía al decir las palabras. “¿Estaría bien si me quedo allá? Puedo tomar el sofá, el piso o algo así. Es solo que se está haciendo bastante tarde y May se asustaría si volviera a casa en medio de la noche"

"Como una pijamada"

"S-sí" Peter asintió.

"Suena divertido"

Peter bajó la mirada hacia su regazo para ocultar su sonrisa y se dio cuenta de que la mochila con su pijama y artículos de aseo estaba actualmente en la habitación de Ned.

"¿Qué pasa?" Tony le preguntó.

"No tengo otra ropa" Peter hizo un gesto hacia su cuerpo. "Mi cepillo de dientes, todo está en casa de Ned" Peter frunció el ceño. ¿Ahora qué se suponía que debían hacer?

"Está bien, lo resolveremos"

# ***

Peter apenas notó en donde estaban cuando se detuvieron delante de una diminuta tienda de comestibles y regalos.

Peter estaba considerando dormir en jeans porque la variedad en la tienda era pésima, pero Tony levantó un par de pantalones de pijama rosados de Hello Kitty y le sonrió. "¿Que tal estos?"

"Son horribles" Peter hizo una mueca.

"Es esto o esto" dijo Tony, sosteniendo un poncho de lluvia de plástico. "O puedes tomar algo mío"

Peter se mordió el labio. No había manera de que él se pusiera la ropa de Tony. Incluso si el hombre por alguna razón tuviera una camiseta XL entre sus cosas, era probable que le quedara pequeña.

Peter suspiro. Supuso que estaría usando a Hello Kitty con la enorme camiseta de "Sobreviví mi viaje a Nueva York". Tomó los pantalones de las manos de Tony y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Tony agarró una canasta y la llenó básicamente con todos los artículos para hombre en el pasillo de higiene personal. Peter apartó la vista de los condones que Tony dejó en el estante. Mientras tanto Tony también tomó algunos bocadillos.

Peter siguió a Tony mientras miraba a su alrededor. Tony se giró hacia él y frunció el ceño, ya que todo lo que llevaba era la pijama.

"¿Eso es todo lo que llevarás?" Tony preguntó. "¿No quieres algo picar con la película?"

"Oh" respondió Peter. "Solo tengo como treinta dólares en mi cuenta" También tenía una gran cantidad de tarjetas de regalo en su mesita de noche, pero ninguna de ellas servía para esta tienda.

"No seas ridículo" Tony puso los ojos en blanco. "Yo pago"

"Para nada. Ya has venido hasta aquí. No puedo—"

"La la la, no escucho"

Peter suspiro. “Pero dijiste que iríamos por algo de comer. No quiero comprar algo aquí si vamos a comer después"

"Como quieras" Tony se encogió de hombros. "Pero si decides que quieres algo más tarde, no te voy a dar de lo mio" Tony le dijo con una expresión diabólica. "Soy amable, pero no soy tan amable"

Peter se lo pensó. En cierto modo quería algunas gomitas acidas.

"Está bien, gracias" decidió Peter, extendiendo la mano para agarrar un paquete de gusanitos.

“En serio, toma lo que quieras. Todo va a la tarjeta"

Peter levantó su reloj para que mostrara la hora, mientras Tony le pagaba al cajero quien lucía agotado. Tony se giró en el mismo momento y se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos. Peter pensó que Tony parecía complacido, por alguna razón, a pesar de que no podía imaginar porque estaba de buen humor al gastar más de cien dólares en un par de cosas solo porque alguien olvidó su bolso.

# ***

Era pasada la 1:00am cuando se dirigían al apartamento de Tony con el asiento trasero lleno de bolsas. Peter tenía su orden de McDonald's balanceándose precariamente en su regazo. Peter se recostó en el asiento del pasajero y exhaló. Se sentía tan seguro con Tony. Al pensar en el reloj, volvió a recordar en el portátil que Tony le había dado por graduarse. El hombre era tan generoso y considerado, ¿además recogía a Peter y lo dejaba quedarse en su casa? Peter no podía entenderlo. Peter quería decirle a Tony cuán agradecido estaba y cuánto significaba para él todo lo que hacía. No solo por los regalos y el dinero, sino solo por estar allí. Que Tony pasara tiempo con él era más valioso que todos los regalos.

Sin embargo, Peter no pudo sacar las palabras de su boca. No quería mostrarse tan vulnerable solo para que Tony le respondiera: "Bueno, chico, me siento halagado de que te sientas así, pero estaba siendo amable". Pensó que había una posibilidad de que Tony sintiera algo por él, pero era difícil decirlo con certeza. Tony era tan confiado y maduro, y Peter imaginó que si el hombre lo quería, él sería el primero en dejarselo saber.

_Me gustas mucho, Tony. Si también me quieres, solo dimelo._

# ______

Tony observó a Peter con cuidado para ver si estaba fingiendo calma. Cuando Peter lo llamó, Tony se dio cuenta de que él estaba al borde de las lágrimas; su voz se había flaqueado y roto a lo largo del saludo. Eso por sí solo había sido suficiente para poner a Tony al límite, pero sólo empeoró cuando descubrió que Peter no estaba luchando por una elección de comida y que una pequeña mierda miserable era el culpable.

Tenía la madurez suficiente como para saber que hacer una escena no ayudaría en nada y que no estaba por encima de la ley, por lo que golpear a un borracho de 17 años haría más mal que bien y lo metería en problemas. La principal preocupación de Tony era recoger a Peter y asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo.

Tony pudo ver cuán aliviado estaba Peter cuando llegó a la casa —prácticamente corrió hacia el auto. Peter seguía repitiendo que estaba bien y que no era gran cosa, pero Tony no lo creía. Todo lo que Peter compartió sobre lo que Flash le había dicho era horrible, y eso sin incluir que lo tocó sin su consentimiento. Tony no estaba seguro de por qué Peter no estaba más enojado. Estaba lívido y con el corazón roto por Peter.

# ***

Después de que fueron a la tienda y luego al auto-servicio de McDonald's, Tony pensó que Peter parecía feliz, o al menos contento. Tony comenzaba a confiar en que Peter no estaba tratando de poner una buena cara —tal vez en serio no estaba tan molesto. Quien sabe por qué razón. Supuso que tenía sentido ya que la única vez que había visto llorar a Peter fue cuando se lastimó el tobillo. No habían sido los imbéciles en el gimnasio, o el duro intento de admitir su atracón, o el acoso sexual... Peter era algo así como un enigma en ese sentido.

Tony odiaba que cada vez que Peter lo necesitaba era el resultado de que algo negativo le sucedía. El pobre niño no podía tomarse un descanso y Tony realmente estaba empezando a fantasear con mantener a Peter en su ático para siempre, para que nada pudiera lastimarlo, pero no era tan depravado. Al menos podría estar satisfecho con el hecho de que Peter siempre se animaba cuando pasaban tiempo juntos, por lo que Tony dejó que esa fuera su labor. Peter no tenía a nadie más y Tony estaba más que feliz de estar allí para él en cualquier forma.

# ***

Peter parecía perfectamente en calma mientras comían en su sofá frente al televisor, por lo que se resistía a preguntar continuamente: "¿estás seguro de que estás bien?" Tony se permitió preguntarlo solo una vez y cuando todo lo que Peter respondió fue: "Sí, me encanta esta película", dejó de insistir.

Eran más de las 3 de la madrugada cuando la película finalmente terminó y Tony apenas se mantenía consciente porque la hora a la que solía despertarse estaba a solo unas pocas horas de distancia.

"Pete" Tony trató de llamar la atención del niño.

Peter lo miró, completamente despierto como el adolescente que era. "¿Si?"

"¿Estás listo para irte a la cama?" Tony luchó con un bostezo. "Creo que llevo dos horas en piloto automático"

"Oh, lo siento" se disculpó Peter. "No tenías que quedarte despierto"

"No te disculpes, mi sábado estaba aburrido antes de que llamaras. Me diste algo que hacer”

Tony había estado repasando los últimos detalles del próximo retiro de la compañía y una compra de bienes raíces. Tony no mencionó que también había estado revisando su teléfono para ver si Peter le había enviado un mensaje. No es que hubiera tenido alguna razón para esperar que eso sucediera, pero un chico podía soñar. Incluso había considerado enviar un mensaje, pero no podía pensar en nada relevante que decir excepto enviar un recordatorio de que Peter debía comenzar a trabajar en Iron Fitness el lunes, pero ¿qué tan desesperado hubiera sonado eso?

Tony quería decirle a Peter dónde estaría durmiendo y en qué baño podría poner sus cosas, pero si enviaba a Peter a la habitación de invitados, eso sería todo. La noche habría terminado.

"Puedes tomar mi habitación" sugirió Tony. Al menos si Peter tuviera una cama extra grande para moverse, Tony podría dormir mejor sabiendo que lo había hecho sentir cómodo. Por otra parte, la habitación de invitados tenía una cama ligeramente más pequeña que probablemente era más grande de lo que Peter estaba acostumbrado. A Tony le gustaba la idea de Peter su casa, en su cama—aunque él no estuviera allí. Quería hacerlo sentir bienvenido, realmente dejarlo entrar a su vida.

"¿Como contigo?" Peter espetó. Se puso rojo casi al instante y Tony supo que había tomado la decisión correcta al adorarlo.

_Si. No. Maldita sea. ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Tony? Idiota. Pervertido._

Tony podía notar que Peter estaba confundido sobre por qué no estaba respondiendo.

"Lo siento, si no quieres que me quede" murmuró Peter. "Puedo irme"

Tony exhaló. ¿Peter en serio pensaba que era tan indeseable que Tony lo haría irse?

"Claro, mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, o puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados. Bueno, en una de las habitaciones. Hay varias." _Aunque no es que necesite tantas._

"Oh" Peter estaba inquieto, obviamente avergonzado. Tony no sabía exactamente de qué estaba avergonzado. Probablemente de todo.

No quería aprovecharse de la situación y hacer que Peter compartiera una cama con él, pero por otro lado, tampoco quería perder la oportunidad. No sabía si Peter estaba tratando de insinuar que compartir una cama era lo que quería, o si estaba sorprendido de que fuera una opción porque no era lo que él quería, Tony sabía que no debía hacer esto. Peter podía quererlo, pero Tony no podía corresponder sus sentimientos. Especialmente no después de la noche que Peter había tenido.

"Es casi de mañana" Peter levantó las cejas. "Podríamos quedarnos despiertos"

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras, chico, pero si no duermo pronto podría trascender"

"Sí" dijo Peter, levantándose del sofá. "Me siento igual"

Tony sacudió la cabeza con cariño.

Tony se dirigió al dormitorio principal y Peter lo siguió. Esa era la respuesta entonces. Pasó por alto el tema que era evidente —la cama— y se dirigió directamente al armario.

"Dios" respiró Peter, siguiéndolo de cerca. “Tu habitación es enorme. Es tan grande como todo mi departamento"

Tony se encogió de hombros. "Es útil"

"Apuesto que sí" comentó Peter.

Tony encendió la luz de su vestidor. Ropa y zapatos alineados en ambas paredes. Chaquetas e indumentaria deportiva a un lado, terminando por un estante de tenis. Trajes y ropa de negocios en el otro lado, con un estante de zapatos de vestir a fondo. Una isla con cajones contenía todo lo demás.

Tony abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una camiseta negra y un pantalón. Por lo general, dormía desnudo o en boxers, pero tenía algo de autocontrol.

Tony notó que los ojos de Peter estaban rojos y el área de sus ojeras era de un gris púrpura. Definitivamente había pasado su hora de acostarse. Se estaba preparando para preguntarle a Peter si iba a quedarse allí parada mirando mientras se cambiaba, pero el niño pareció darse cuenta de la situación.

"Uhm, ¿dónde está tu baño?"

Peter se fue una vez que Tony respondió que estaba a solo unos metros de distancia. Aprovechó la oportunidad para cambiarse. Después, se sentó en el borde de la cama, tratando de no quedarse dormido mientras esperaba que Peter saliera de su baño para poder cepillarse los dientes.

Tony estaba agradecido de que estaba exhausto o probablemente habría hecho algo estúpido cuando Peter salió del baño con su nuevo atuendo. A Tony le encantaba verlo con la ropa que había comprado, incluso si eran prendas objetivamente feas. Peter se veía tan lindo que hizo que Tony se volviera loco. Tan lindo como la primera vez que lo había visto. Tony se moría al ver las sonrojadas mejillas de Peter y la linda forma en que su cabello caía sobre su frente y definitivamente su trasero. Tony sabía que no podía decir nada de eso porque se suponía que no debía sentirse así por un joven de 17 años. En cambio, fue capaz de sacar un "vuelvo enseguida, Pete. Pónte cómodo" porque era su turno de huir de la habitación.

"Está bien" dijo Peter, caminando hacia el lado de la cama que tenía una mesita de noche vacía.

# ***

Cuando Tony regresó, estaba medio esperando que Peter estuviera dormido. El niño estaba acurrucado debajo de las sábanas en el borde de la cama, sus ojos se abrían y cerraban como si estuviera a segundos de desmayarse.

Tony apagó la luz del techo y se dirigió a su lado de la cama. Podía ver los ojos de Peter siguiéndolo todo el tiempo, recorriendo su cuerpo, observando cada movimiento que hacía. Sería muy fácil ceder ahora y tomar lo que sabía que Peter estaba dispuesto a dar. Sus sospechas y fantasías habían sido confirmadas por sus propias observaciones; él había escuchado explícitamente a Peter comunicar sus sentimientos a sus amigos en el almuerzo de graduación —él no había sido tan silencioso para estar susurrando— pero simplemente no podía.

Él gimió internamente. ¿Por qué se había puesto en esta posición? Sintió que sus acciones en el transcurso de la noche solo lo habían llevado a esta difícil situación. Podría haber dejado a Peter en casa o, al menos, haberlo hecho dormir en la habitación de invitados. No era solo la diferencia de edad ahora; Peter acababa de lidiar con acoso y avances sexuales no deseados y Tony no quería agregarse a la lista. Era el epítome de un mal momento.

"Buenas noches Tony" dijo Peter casi en un susurro. "Gracias por todo"

"Dulces sueños, niño" ofreció Tony en la oscuridad. Podía sentir su corazón martillando en sus oídos. Él solo había agregado el 'niño' al final en un intento poco convincente de disuadir a Peter de sentirse atraído por él, o tal vez como una forma de recordarse a sí mismo que Peter estaba fuera de los límites, pero nunca podría haber tenido el efecto deseado. Solo lo hacía sentir más culpable y anhelar un momento en el que no tendría que llamarlo así. Cuando podría llamar a Peter cariño, bebé o amor. Cualquier cosa además de niño.

"Igual" suspiró Peter.

Tony supuso que llamar a Peter así funcionó para que Peter sintiera que eso era todo lo que podría ser. Tony se sintió culpable por mentirle así a Peter, pero era por el bien de Peter. ¿No?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por joder a Peter cada dos capítulos. Así es cómo yo... * revisa las notas *... desarrollo su personaje.
> 
> ¿No te fascina cuando la gente piensa que te está haciendo un favor al "quererte", o cuando te tratan como una mierda porque no pueden expresar sus sentimientos correctamente y luego se enojan si no correspondes? ((Como, perdón por tu suerte, Flash, pero ponerle apodos a Peter y darle una palmada en el trasero, y ser un imbécil no está bien solo porque tus padres son negligentes. Y Peter no tiene que aguantarlo y él sabe eso porque se está convirtiendo en un príncipe con confianza.))
> 
> Además, las referencias a Homecoming ??? De verdad me gustaría saber cuánto vio Tony cuando le quito el traje a Peter y le compró ese atuendo ridículo... pobre bebé.


	27. Atracción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter y Tony se despiertan juntos.

Peter no podía creerle a Tony cuando dijo que vivía en Manhattan porque significaba que el hombre pasaba horas conduciendo solo para pasar tiempo con él, lo cual era una idea emocionante por sí sola, pero cuando Tony se detuvo en la entrada del edificio de apartamentos más bonito de Park Avenue, no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

Como si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, cuando entraron al ascensor, Tony presionó el botón del penthouse. Había pasado el dedo sobre algunos de los otros botones y preguntó descaradamente "¿A cuál piso?" Peter pusó los ojos en blanco porque no podía pensar en nada gracioso que decir ante la riqueza de Tony.

El hombre vivía como un rey. Solamente la vista entusiasmó a Peter —había olvidado con rapidez las bolsas de la tienda y de McDonald's en una mesa al azar y corrió hacia las ventanas. ¿Una vista perfecta del Empire State? Era asombroso. Abrumador. ¿Comó Tony no se quedaba en casa todo el día a contemplar el horizonte?

El apartamento de Tony mostraba lucía peculiar y divertido. Como el hombre mismo, el penthouse era una mezcla perfecta entre un lugar profesional y excéntrico. Había piezas que obviamente eran de diseñador y otras que podrían haberse comprado de segunda mano. A grandes rasgos contenía referencias a la cultura pop. Habían carteles de películas antiguas enmarcadas adornando las paredes, diversos estantes de discos y DVDs —Tony afirmó que digitalizarlo todo estaba sobrevalorado y que a veces solo era necesario abrir una caja de DVD. Habían esculturas extrañas en todo el espacio, como una calavera de cristal o un ovni de concreto. Era tan extravagante y maravilloso. Tan Tony.

El armario había sido otro gran espectáculo, dos paredes llenas de ropa de diseñador y dos estantes de zapatos que Peter sabía que costaban más que todo lo que él y May poseían juntos. Pensó en cuando Tony le había ofrecido casualmente un par. Peter había sentido curiosidad por ver qué contenía la isla del central. Probablemente cientos de camisetas. Le hubiera encantado un tour completo, pero el hombre estaba agotado cuando llegaron al armario. Peter se sintió culpable por mantener a Tony despierto tan tarde, pero probablemente no lo suficientemente culpable.

Peter sintió que se estaba arrojando sobre Tony con todas las pistas, desde que se quedarán despiertos más tiempo hasta básicamente rogarle que compartiera una cama. Había asumido que tomaría una habitación de invitados, pero había mal entendido la sugerencia de Tony de que él tomara la habitación principal como si la fueran a compartir. Eso había sido vergonzoso, pero había decidido seguir adelante y propuso que fuera una pijamada y compartieran la habitación y la cama. Le había costado todo el valor que tenía, pero funcionó, por lo que no se quejaba.

Se sintió aún más avergonzado cuando dejó el baño con su nueva pijama solo para que Tony lo mirara con los ojos muy abiertos antes de salir de la habitación medio dormido. Eso había sido un duro golpe para su ego, pero Peter tomó como una buena señal que Tony no había salido de la habitación con arcadas. Peter decidió superarlo y meterse en la cama. Si Tony estaba interesado, y algo iba a suceder entre ellos, esta pequeña pijamada sería el momento perfecto.

En cambio, Tony regresó a la habitación luciendo delicioso en una camiseta negra sin mangas y Peter se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que había sido al tratar de tentar a alguien como él. Especialmente en pantalones rosados de Hello Kitty.

La confianza de Peter casi había desaparecido cuando sintió el peso de Tony golpear el colchón. Tony apagó la lámpara y Peter no tuvo más remedio que quedarse acostado en la oscuridad intentando no respirar demasiado fuerte. Era algo que siempre olvidaba hasta que era demasiado tarde. Intentar conciliar el sueño al lado de alguien le generaba mucha ansiedad. Con cada movimiento, inhalación o al pasar saliva sentía que lo hacía con un millón de decibeles. Peter sintió que Tony podía escuchar cada movimiento que hacía. ¿Tony no tenía un ventilador o una máquina que hiciera ruido de fondo?

Peter trató de disminuir su ritmo cardíaco. No le ayudó que pudiera oler a Tony en las sábanas. Todo su departamento olía delicioso. Peter solo quería seguir allí hasta el final de los tiempos. Probablemente era el peor momento para ponerse duro. Tony estaba apenas a unos centímetros de distancia. _Por favor._ Afortunadamente, su odio a sí mismo apareció justo a tiempo para anular cualquier pensamiento sexual.

Peter se permitió hundirse en sus pensamientos negativos, reproduciendo cómo había tenido que rechazar la ropa de Tony debido a su tamaño. Había sido estúpido al pensar que tenía una oportunidad con Tony. Seguro, el hombre hacía todo lo posible por él, era extremadamente generoso y ¿tal vez coqueto? —si es que no se estaba imaginando eso—. Y Tony no era estúpido; probablemente ya sabía cuánto le gustaba. Tony debió notar las pistas y decidió ignorarlas.

Peter ya no estaba tan cansado ahora que su mente estaba concentrada en su miseria. Los recuerdos de Flash y sus crueles palabras lo invadieron.

Peter se sorbió la nariz y luego se estremeció porque se suponía que estaba tratando de permanecer en silencio, para no molestar a Tony.

"¿Estás despierto?" Tony preguntó suavemente.

Peter se giró de su espalda para acostarse de lado y poder mirar a Tony, o al menos pensó que quedaría frente a él. No podía estar seguro de si Tony estaba de espaldas o no. Cuando sintió el aliento del hombre, se dio cuenta de que Tony estaba de hecho frente a él.

"Estaba completamente agotado antes de meterme en la cama" susurró Peter. "Ahora estoy completamente despierto"

"Yo también" Tony susurró. "Tal vez ponga el ventilador. Hace mucho calor aquí"

"Sí, genial" dijo Peter, abrazando su almohada con más fuerza. Peter había querido un ventilador por el ruido, pero ahora que Tony lo mencionó hacía calor.

Peter podía sentir como hacía una mueca horrible cuando Tony encendió la lámpara. La luz ardía. Observó a Tony torrar el control remoto del ventilador y encenderlo a toda potencia.

"Hermoso" comentó Peter, la brisa agitaba su cabello.

Tony sonrió de lado. Se sentó en el borde de la cama por un momento. Peter aprovechó al máximo su oportunidad de mirar. Su deseo regresó cuando Tony enganchó sus dedos en el cuello de su camiseta y se la quitó. La boca de Peter se hizo agua. Observó embelesado cuando los músculos de la espalda de Tony se flexionaron mientras alcanzaba la lámpara para apagarla nuevamente. De repente, la cama tamaño king se sentía demasiado pequeña.

El simple hecho de saber que Tony estaba semi desnudo a medio metro de él estaba mareando a Peter con necesidad. Se preguntó qué haría Tony si lo intentaba. Si tomaba el pene de Tony y solamente comenzaba a tocarlo. ¿Seguiría la corriente?¿Estaría disgustado? Peter suspiró ante la idea. ¿Cómo sería estar con Tony? Peter ya se sentía feliz de pasar tiempo con Tony en el gimnasio, y Peter no era fan número uno del ejercicio, pero solo estar cerca del hombre era suficiente para sentirse bien. La idea de lo que Tony podía hacerle sentir al tener sexo lo hacía hormiguear. Apostaba que Tony era fantástico en la cama y quería ser fantástico con Tony.

Peter luchó lo mejor que pudo, concentrándose en el ritmo de la respiración de Tony, el zumbido del ventilador, la brisa fresca, la suavidad de la cobija, el latido constante de su corazón. Se obligó a dormir para darle un descanso a su mente. _Vete a dormir, vete a dormir, vete a dormir, vete a dormir._ En lugar de centrarse en lo que no podía tener con Tony, pensó en lo que el hombre ya le había dado. Se concentró en lo agradable que Tony había sido al recogerlo y dejarlo quedarse allí. Peter se dio cuenta de que Tony no se merecía que quisiera más de él. Peter concluyó que Tony había hecho lo suficiente por él y que querer más era solo ser codicioso. Con eso, Peter finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño.

Peter durmió como una roca durante unas horas y luego su mente intentó despertarlo para ir a la escuela. Además, el ventilador que se había sentido glorioso unas horas antes ahora lo tenía temblando. Por otro lado, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de Tony a solo unos centímetros de distancia. ¿Se había acercado? Los ojos de Peter estaban pesados y sabía que volvería a dormirse en segundos. Se corrió más cerca de Tony para absorber algo de ese calor y subió la manta lo más que pudo. Peter se volvió a quedar dormido en segundos.

La segunda vez que Peter se despertó, abrió los ojos lentamente, pensando que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a un rayo directo del sol que siempre llegaba de la ventana de su habitación, pero todavía estaba oscuro a pesar de que su reloj le decía que eran más de las 6:00. Peter se movió, perfectamente cálido y cómodo en la cama, cuando se dio cuenta de su entorno. Cierto, la cama de Tony. Los brazos de Tony se apretaron a su alrededor. _¿Qué?_ Los ojos de Peter se abrieron de golpe. Mientras terminaba un chequeo completo de la situación, Tony lo tenía en un fuerte agarre. La espalda de Peter chocaba contra el pecho de Tony y sus piernas estaban enredadas debajo de las sábanas. _Mierda ¿Hice esto mientras dormía? Joder, incluso inconsciente estoy desesperado._

Peter respiró lentamente, tratando de mantenerse relajado en la misma posición que debía tener antes de despertarse, pero ahora que su cerebro estaba completamente en línea, no podía lidiar con eso. Por lo general, se despertaba duro en las mañanas, pero este era un tipo distinto de erección matutina. Esta era una erección tipo estoy-en-la-cama-de-Tony y él-tiene-sus-brazos-alrededor-de-mí.

Peter trató de quedarse dormido, pero esa era la causa perdida que alguna vez hubiera visto.

Tony gruñó mientras dormía y su agarre se apretó aún más.

Peter tuvo que usar todas las neuronas de su cabeza para no darse la vuelta e ir intentar algo con Tony. Toda su frustración se acumulaba en su caliente cabeza. _Joder, joder, joder._ ¿Qué si se Tony despertaba y lo empujaba o descubría la dureza debajo de la cobija?

Peter se preparó para la extracción, considerando cómo podría escapar mejor del agarre de Tony sin despertarlo. Podía irse a masturbarse al baño, correrse y volver a la cama. Eso parecía razonable.

Tony se movió, sus caderas se inclinaron contra el trasero de Peter en una nueva posición y Peter se dio cuenta de que no era el único con un problema. _Dios mío, él está duro. Él está duro y yo estoy duro. Estamos en la cama juntos. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debo hacer algo? ¿Debería despertarlo con una mamada? Ahhh. ¿Por qué no enseñan esta mierda en educación sexual? Me voy a matar._ Peter estaba a punto de escapar cuando Tony volvió a moverse.

Esta vez el movimiento llegó con una voz y Peter sabía que el momento se había ido. El toque de Tony desapareció en un instante. "Pete... umm, hey". Peter pretendió seguir dormido. Esa tenía que ser la única forma de evitar el máximo rechazo.

"¿Hmmm?" Peter se estiró, rodando con cuidado. "¿Qué pasa?" Notó el alivio de Tony al ver que había estado “durmiendo”.

"Te desperté, lo siento" Tony se frotó los ojos. La manta se cayó ante el movimiento y ahora Peter tenía una gran vista del pecho del hombre.

"Está bien" murmuró Peter. No sabía cómo lamentar adecuadamente la pérdida del toque de Tony. En lo que respecta a Peter ese había sido el cielo.

Tony se sentó en la cama y se puso de pie, luciendo como un dios como siempre. Peter miró los pantalones del hombre y no pudo ver nada fuera de lugar. Tal vez se había ido. Probablemente era una casualidad, nada en especial, Peter se dio cuenta. Que decepcionante. Era una reacción natural por la mañana y no tenía nada que ver con que Tony lo encontrara atractivo.

Tony se rascó la cabeza. El movimiento hizo que los abdominales de Tony se flexionaran y Peter quería llorar. "Me voy a duchar" dijo Tony. “Puedes hacerlo después de que termine. Esta ducha es la mejor" Tony propuso. "Haré el desayuno mientras estés ahí"

"Claro, suena espectacular" Peter trató de sonreír. Quería gritar. No era justo.

Peter salió de la habitación y vagó por el penthouse ya que no había recibido un recorrido completo. Primero fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua. Cada superficie brillaba y estaba cubierta con electrodomésticos costosos. Era mucho mejor que la cocina de Flash y Flash siempre se había jactado de su riqueza incomparable. Imbécil.

Volvió a visitar la sala y examinó los discos y los DVD con más cuidado. Reconoció muchas de las portadas de discos de varias camisetas que llevaba Tony y lo mismo ocurrió con las películas. Él y Tony tenían un gusto similar lo cual lo complació inmensamente.

Luego, Peter se asomó en una habitación que parecía ser una oficina. Tres elegantes monitores, un teclado, un mouse y una pila de carpetas descansaban sobre un elegante escritorio de metal y vidrio. Una de las carpetas tenía lo que parecía un plano sobresaliendo y la curiosidad lo venció. Peter la abrió para verlo, pero inmediatamente se sintió culpable de fisgonear y la cerró.

Peter se sentó en la silla del escritorio y giró un par de veces, aburrido pero perfectamente a gusto. El lugar de Tony era agradable y cómodo. Deseaba poder pasar más tiempo allí, o al menos estar allí porque hubiese sido invitado y no porque necesitaba ser rescatado. Cuando lo pensó, notó que cada interacción que había tenido sin Tony fuera del gimnasio era porque necesitaba ayuda. El tobillo, los mensajes en D.C., el camino desde la fiesta. No fue la conclusión más bonita a la que había llegado, pero además, estaba el día de la piscina, aunque eso técnicamente fue en el gimnasio y la graduación, pero eso fue algo grupal. Era difícil describir su relación con Tony. ¿Cuánto del comportamiento del hombre era a causa de que Peter era especial para Tony y cuánto era solo porque Tony era especial?

Se distrajo momentáneamente cuando apareció una notificación en su reloj para recordarle que la batería estaba baja. No tenía el cargador del reloj con él, pero Tony debía tener uno ya que también usaba un Apple Watch.

Peter suspiró y abrió el cajón del escritorio para buscar el cable. Sus ojos se abrieron porque lo primero que vio fue la tarjeta de agradecimiento que le había dado a Tony en su último día de sesiones.

_¿La guardó?_

Impulsivamente lo sacó para leerla. Quería ver si lo que había escrito era tan vergonzoso como lo recordaba. Cuando la abrió, un pequeño trozo de papel se cayó hasta el suelo.

Peter se agachó para recogerlo y frunció el ceño. Una nota adhesiva que decía _Feliz cumpleaños, Tony!_

No podía creerlo. Aparentemente, Tony no era de tarjetas, ¿pero le gustaba recibirlas?¿Y notas de cumpleaños?

Peter se sonrojó mientras releía la tarjeta.

_Querido Tony,_

_Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Nunca, ni en un millón de años, pensé que sería capaz de hacer esto y todo es gracias a ti. Sé que ya no entrenaremos juntos, pero voy a usar todo lo que me has enseñado y daré lo mejor de mí. No sé qué pasará, pero me has dado esperanza. Eres el mejor y poder conocerte en estas últimas semanas ha sido increíble._

_-Peter_

"Oh, Dios mío" murmuró Peter. Sacudió la cabeza hacia sí mismo. La emoción detrás de lo que había escrito era evidente, pero todo lo que había dicho era cierto y Tony merecía escucharlo, por lo que no se arrepintió de nada. La vergüenza de la situación estaba más dirigida al hecho de que había pensado que a Tony no le había importado, pero la tarjeta debe haber tenido algún significado algo para él, de lo contrario no la habría conservado. Lo hacía sentir estúpido, como si no supiera nada. Nada sobre cómo se sentía Tony, o qué pensaba, o qué le gustaba. Peter volvió a meter la nota en la tarjeta y volvió a cerrar el cajón.

Apenas había comenzado a levantarse de la silla para continuar su búsqueda cuando Tony apareció en la puerta luciendo impecable después de su ducha.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Tony levantó las cejas.

"Oh" dijo Peter tímidamente. "Lo siento. No quise mirar alrededor. Bueno, en realidad supongo que sí. Necesito un cargador para mi reloj y teléfono"

Tony sonrió. “Claro, dame el reloj. Lo pondré a cargar"

Peter desató la banda y le entregó el dispositivo a Tony. “Uhm, mi teléfono está en la mesita de noche. Lo siento"

"Ni lo digas"

"Uhm, ¿supongo que me voy a duchar ahora?"

"Te guradé un poco de agua caliente"

"Gracias"

"Oh, y Peter?"

"¿Si?"

"Si necesitas algo más, solo pregunta".

"E-está bien". Peter asintió con la cabeza. _¿Algo como qué?_ "Gracias"

Peter se dirigió al baño. Su nuevo cepillo de dientes y el lindo dentífrico de tamaño viajero ya estaban en el mostrador donde los había dejado la noche anterior, pero no había tocado las bolsas que contenían el resto de sus compras. Su pequeño cepillo de dientes parecía un chiste al lado del futurista cepillo de dientes eléctrico de Tony con su propia cápsula de carga y su bandeja de lujosos artículos para el cuidado de la piel.

Extendió todo sobre el mostrador, riéndose para sí mismo del paquete de navajas que probablemente no necesitaría por quince años más. Casi todo lo que había en la bolsa era inútil y Peter se dio cuenta de que probablemente debió decirle a Tony que todo lo que necesitaba era un par de cosas. Por lo poco que le iban a servir las cuchillas de afeitar, la crema de afeitar, las vendas y tres tipos diferentes de desodorante, Tony también podría haber incluido los condones. Podría haber tomado prestado un poco de gel de baño porque, incluso si los productos que Tony usaba eran caros, usarlo una vez probablemente sería mejor idea que todo lo que habían comprado en la tienda. Peter sabía que a Tony no le importaba el dinero, y probablemente no creía que Peter era asqueroso, de lo contrario no habrían compartido una cama o le habría dejado usar la ducha, ¿entonces tal vez era por puro gusto? Tal vez a Tony simplemente le gustaba proveer cosas. Peter encontró el pensamiento entrañable.

Peter no había dormido lo suficiente como para sentirse satisfecho, pero la ducha hizo que valiera la pena. Al abrir el grifo sólo para recibir inmediatamente agua caliente Peter se sintió extrañamente cercano a Tony. Estaban en el mismo lugar, haciendo lo mismo solo a pocos minutos de diferencia. Peter se obsesionó con eso mientras estaba parado bajo el agua.

Echó un vistazo que estaban productos en la ducha de Tony, pensando que bien podría reanudar su espionaje ya que tenía la válida excusa de estarse bañando. Inhaló el aroma persistente de Tony tan profundamente como pudo.

Cuando Peter envolvió una mano alrededor de su polla, finalmente dejándose llevar por el deseo que llevaba horas luchando, se preguntó si Tony se había tocado de la misma manera solo unos momentos antes. Ese solo pensamiento fue suficiente para hacer que Peter se pusiera completamente duro, pero no pudo resistirse a repasar todos los pequeños momentos que había tenido con Tony en menos de veinticuatro horas. Los toques, las miradas astutas, las sonrisas, el cuerpo, la tarjeta y la nota que había guardado...

Peter continuó con su fantasía de que Tony a propósito presionaba su erección contra él. En su mente, Peter se dio la vuelta y se puso a trabajar, chupando a Tony. En un mundo perfecto, dejaría que Tony se saliera con la suya e hiciera lo que quisiera, pero esa no era una fantasía que pudiera manejar. Pensar en cuidar a Tony era más fácil y satisfactorio para su mente sucia. No era difícil construir la escena mientras se acariciaba. Se puso más duro que nunca con el aroma de Tony que lo rodeaba y la sensación fantasma de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Peter echó la cabeza hacia atrás bajo el chorro con la boca abierta en éxtasis. El agua caliente que llenaba su boca recordándole lo que quería que Tony le hiciera y eso fue suficiente para correrse.

Peter terminó rápidamente después de eso, de mala gana se volvió a poner su ropa sucia después de la ducha. La idea de poder usar la ropa de Tony si alguna vez surgiera la ocasión le proporcionaría la motivación suficiente para continuar con su meta de perder peso indefinidamente.

El toque final fue la colonia de Tony.

# ***

"Hola" saludó Tony cuando Peter entró en la cocina.

Peter sonrió torpemente, tratando de recordar que, por lo que Tony sabía, el abrazo inducido por el sueño era su pequeño secreto.

"Hola" dijo Peter, sentándose en un taburete e inclinándose sobre la isla.

Tony pusó un portavasos y un vaso de agua.

"Gracias." Estaba reseco por beber agua caliente en la ducha...

"Estoy haciendo omelettes" anunció Tony.

"Que bien" Peter curvó los labios en una sonrisa tensa y asintió. Nunca se había sentido tan incómodo en su vida. Era como si estuviera soportando la mañana-después-de, o como le llamaran las personas sexualmente activas, y ni siquiera había tenido relaciones sexuales. No era justo. Sentía que al menos debería haber tenido algo para que su incomodidad valiera la pena. _Algo como ver a Tony desnudo, ¿no?_

Tan pronto como pensó esp recordó haberle contado a Tony sobre cómo Flash había querido tomar su virginidad.

 _Oh Dios mío. No es de extrañar que no esté interesado. ¿Por qué alguien como Tony querría a un virgen gordo?_ Supuso que debía haberlo reprimido de su mente durante su pequeño estallido de confianza. De lo contrario, probablemente nunca hubiera sido tan directo como para pedir dormir en la cama de Tony. Peter se preguntó si realmente estaba volviendo más seguro de sí mismo, o tal vez si solo fue la falta de sueño y pensar con la cabeza equivocada. _Aunque no creo que Tony sea superficial... es posible que me quiera, ¿no? Ughhh_

"Quería decirte" Tony agitó una espátula erráticamente en el aire mientras hablaba. "Nunca antes había visto a nadie luciendo tan bien con unos pantalones de pijama de Hello Kitty" Tony se encogió de hombros. "Si. Te ves genial, Pete. Pensé que deberías saberlo”

La garganta de Peter se apretó. _La selección natural está haciendo que me ahogue._ Tony acababa de darle un cumplido. Por su _cuerpo._ Espera, ¿fue un cumplido sobre su cuerpo, o el tonto atuendo o—? ¿Por qué Tony pensaría que se veía genial con ese atuendo ridículo? Además, lo había llamado guapo en la graduación. ¿Estaba en una realidad alternativa? Tony definitivamente no se estaba burlando de él. La cabeza de Peter daba vueltas entre _me ama, no me ama._ Tal vez sería prudente gastar sus últimos treinta dólares en algunas flores para tirar los pétalos.

“Gracias Tony. Tú no te ves tan mal"

La sonrisa de Tony se expandió. "Me sale natural"

Peter sonrió. No entendía cómo alguien que sonaba como un imbécil engreído podía ser tan adorable, pero Tony era prueba de eso.

"Estoy en alrededor de 99 kilos" admitió Peter. "No es tan bueno, pero es mejor"

Tony sacudió la cabeza. "Eso es increíble. Bien por ti"

"Sí, claro", argumentó Peter. "Todavía tengo toda una capa de grasa" _Es por eso que no querías nada conmigo._

Tony suspiró. "Deberías darte más crédito"

Peter tomó agua.

Tony se volvió hacia la estufa y rescató la tortilla antes de que se quemara. "Y además" continuó Tony. "¿Qué dije del número en la báscula?"

"No es lo más importante" cantó Peter.

"Lo tienes bien aprendido" dijo Tony.

Peter sonrió. Sabía que Tony tenía razón, pero a veces le gustaba molestar con él por simple gusto de hacerlo.

"La verdad no soy el mejor cocinero, así que si no es comestible, podemos ir por algo" ofreció Tony mientras colocaba un plato frente a Peter.

"Por favor, me como lo que hace May. No me insultes"

La presentación podría mejorar, pero Peter pensó que sabía bien. No era Martha Stewart, pero era más que delicioso —porque Tony lo hizo para él.

Peter no estaba tan incómodo comiendo frente a Tony el desayuno como lo había estado en Chili's. Era simultáneamente más informal y más íntimo. Estar uno a uno con Tony era algo que Peter conocía bien por meses de experiencia. Su debacle en el restaurante después de la graduación se exacerbó debido a la previa ansiedad por el escenario y la posibilidad de estar con Tony en un ambiente grupal —era una persona con sus amigos, una persona con May, una persona con sus maestros, y lo mismo ocurria con Tony. Era un hecho psicológico que en la interacción social se resaltaban distintos rasgos de personalidad con distintas personas y se minimizan otros. No estaba acostumbrado a interactuar con sus amigos, los padres de estos, May y Tony al mismo tiempo y era estresante. Estar a solas con Tony era más cómodo.

"Entonces, mañana es el gran día" dijo Peter.

"Así es" reflexionó Tony. “Bucky va a estar absolutamente emocionado. Todos están cansados de tener que ayudar en la entrada”

"Él ya amenazó con utilizar mi nueva posición para su ventaja y me molestara como la mierda todo el tiempo"

"Suena como lo que él haría"

"Aunque sé que sonaré parcializado" agregó Tony con una sonrisa, "será increíble para ti y para el negocio. Todo el mundo te ama, por lo que los clientes que entren no tendrán otra opción que conseguir una membresía platino"

"Para" Peter agachó la cabeza.

"Oye, conseguiste que te entrenara y ni siquiera hiciste nada" le recordó Tony. “¿Imagínate si realmente trataras de hacer que la gente hiciera cosas por ti? Nadie podría resistirse cuando los miras con esos lindos ojos cafés”

Peter evitó el cumplido recogiendo su plato y el de Tony y colocándolos en el fregadero.

"Sabes, si quieres una semana de vacaciones ahora que inició el verano, puedes comenzar el próximo lunes" ofreció Tony.

Peter arrugó la cara. "De ninguna manera. Tengo que empezar a hacer suficiente dinero para la universidad"

"Supongo," suspiró Tony. "que el alquiler es bastante caro"

"Deberías saberlo" bromeó Peter. "Con tantas propiedades que tienes"

"Oye, no estás empezando a ponerte del lado de tu amiga con que soy un cerdo capitalista, ¿verdad?"

"Mmm" se lo pensó Peter. Ah, un recordatorio de que Tony probablemente conocía de sus sentimientos debido a su gran boca y su incapacidad para susurrar. "No. Estás bien."

"Estoy muy halagado." Tony puso los ojos en blanco.

Peter sonrió. "Hablando en serio. No va a ser tan malo. Mi matrícula estará cubierta, así que solo necesito guardar para los libros. También habría necesitado un portátil, pero gracias a ti, eso está fuera de la lista. Además, dividiré el alquiler con Ned y MJ, por lo que incluso si conseguimos un lugar en un vecindario agradable, compartiremos los costos. Además, cuando se trata de cosas para el apartamento, May me va a ayudar a buscar y hay tiendas de segunda mano , y las tarjetas de regalo que me diste, así que no estoy preocupado en absoluto. Quiero decir, más o menos lo estoy, pero sobre todo estoy emocionado"

"Bueno, de nada", dijo Tony. “Si necesitas ayuda, puedo” Tony frunció el ceño, “um, puedo alejarte de los basureros y los barrios marginales, o sabes, mostrarte por donde están los edificios que valen la pena. Sé cuáles tienen problemas y cuáles no"

Peter río. “En realidad, eso sería útil. No sé nada sobre la buscar apartamentos”

"¿Para qué vas a la universidad?" Tony preguntó. "Más bien, ¿en qué te vas a enfocar?"

Peter levantó las cejas. "Ingeniería química y biomolecular"

"Jesús"

Peter se encogió de hombros. No eran gran cosa.

"¿Incluso tienen programas para eso en la NYU?"

"Sí, bueno, iré al campus de ingeniería en Brooklyn. Lo mismo con Ned para ingeniería informática”

"¿Y la anticapitalista?" Tony se preguntó.

"Oh" bufó Peter. "Es demasiado complicado para repetirlo. Ella tiene como un plan completo de diez años al respecto. La próxima vez que la veas, deberías preguntarle”

"Eso haré. Estoy curioso ahora"

Peter decidió volver a cambiar el tema al trabajo. "Pero sí" dijo Peter. "Va a ser perfecto trabajar en el gimnasio. Estaré rodeado de personas con los mismos objetivos, personas que podrían tener los mismos problemas con la comida que yo, y podré entrenar cada vez que tenga un turno"

"Además, puedes venir al Retiro Stark". Los ojos de Tony brillaron. "Es en menos de tres semanas"

"¿En serio?" Peter levantó las cejas.

"Sí, es increíble. No siempre he tenido el complejo, o resort, spa, como quieras llamarlo, pero este es el tercer año. Cuatro días de relajación. Jacuzzis, piscinas cubiertas y al aire libre, masajes, rutas de senderismo... es una linda escapada. Te va a encantar"

Peter se resistió a sonreír como un loco. Quería mostrarse con calma, y realmente, no tenía idea de si el Retiro Stark era algo por lo que estar emocionado. Probablemente sólo sería un montón de locos saludables de todos los Iron Fitness agrupandose como un culto y solo con productos orgánicos. Tal vez habrían extraños ejercicios "divertidos" y actividades grupales incómodas entre el jacuzzi y los masajes. Al menos Tony iría, y al menos Tony quería verlo allí. Esa era razón más que suficiente para ir.

"Deja de pensar tanto" resopló Tony. "Me estás dando dolor de cabeza"

Peter dejó su cadena de pensamientos. Quería decirle a Tony que estaba pensando en él, por lo que técnicamente era culpa de Tony que pensara tanto y, por lo tanto, era su propia culpa que le doliera la cabeza.

# ***

Después del desayuno-almuerzo, Peter fue a revisar sus celular para ver si Ned había llamado como dijo que haría. Entró en pánico cuando vio un montón de notificaciones de Ned y MJ. Las examinó rápidamente para ver si algún mensaje mencionaba a May o que ella supiera que no estaba con Ned. Para alivio de Peter, todos los mensajes eran de Ned entusiasmado contando lo que sucedió después de que él se fue y MJ preguntó cómo había sido la fiesta en general. Ella y Ned estaban en la casa de Ned esperándolo. También recibió un mensaje de texto de May diciéndole buenos días y que lo llamara cuando terminara para que ella pudiera recogerlo.

Peter no había esperado pasar todo el día con Tony, pero aún así fue decepcionante tener que volver a su horario y actividades habituales. Estaba ansioso por ver a Ned y MJ para hablar con ellos, pero no tenía idea de si tendría la oportunidad de volver a estar en la casa de Tony y no estaba contento de tener que irse tan pronto.

"¿Qué pasa?" Tony le preguntó.

"Um" suspiró Peter. “Solo son mis amigos. Me preguntan si tengo ganas de ir un rato"

"¿Quieres ir?"

"Supongo" admitió Peter. Probablemente se divertiría una vez que estuviera con ellos, podrían comenzar a buscar apartamentos ya que todos estarían juntos y habían varias páginas y anuncios en Internet.

"Puedes quedarte aquí" dijo Tony. "No haré nada hoy"

Eso sonaba como un sueño, pero Peter ya se sentía mal por abandonar a Ned la noche anterior. "Está bien, Tony. Realmente lo aprecio, pero debería irme. Ya te he molestado lo suficiente"

“No ha sido una molestia para nada, pero está bien. ¿A dónde te llevo?” Tony le preguntó.

La respuesta de Peter de que podría conseguir un Uber no llegó a su cabeza con la rapidez de siempre. En cambio, le preguntó a Tony si le molestaría dejarlo en casa de Ned.

Miró a su alrededor como si tuviera cosas para llevar, pero todo lo que tenía era la ropa que llevaba puesta, la pijama sucia y las bolsas de cosas que Tony le había comprado.

"Puedes dejar las bolsas" sugirió Tony. "Para la próxima vez"

"¿La próxima vez?" Peter espetó. No planeaba ser acosado por Flash en el corto plazo. ¿Tony querría volver a hacer esto sin que tuviera que ser forzado?

Tony se encogió de hombros. “Como puedes ver, tengo mucho espacio aquí. Alguna vez puedes quedarte de nuevo”

"Claro" Peter asintió. "Bueno, tal vez la próxima vez lo podamos planear" No dijo que si planeaban la pijamada podría traer su propio pijama y artículos de aseo. Principalmente porque, mientras lo pensaba, consideró lo agradable que se sentía tener artículos especiales aquí para quedarse con Tony. También consideró lo bueno que era que Tony quisiera que volviera.

"Insisto en que así sea" dijo Tony con seriedad.

Peter agachó la cabeza. Obviamente, Tony se sentía igual sobre el motivo que les permitió encontrarse anoche, pero se alegraba de que la noche hubiera terminado bien.

# ***

"Estoy seguro de que lo recuerdas, ya que tu gran cerebro nunca se apaga" comenzó Tony, "pero como tu jefe, tengo que decírtelo. No olvides ir a trabajar mañana"

"No me lo recuerdes" bromeó Peter. "Primer día de verano y tengo que levantarme a medianoche para sentarme en un escritorio"

"¿Medianoche? El turno comienza a las 7" se burló Tony.

"Sí, eso fue lo que dije"

Tony puso los ojos en blanco. "Sabes que no es demasiado tarde para renegar y pedirle al señor Delmar que te contrate de nuevo"

"Para" se quejó Peter. "Me estás tentando"

"Está bien, está bien" bromeó Tony. "De todos modos, la tardanza no será tolerada y debes cumplir con el código de vestimenta"

"¿Joggers y una botella de agua?"

“Sí, listillo. Carol te preparará con dara tu dotación de Iron Fitness. Encajaras a la perfección"

"Oh no" dijo Peter. "Todo esto ha sido una artimaña elaborada, ¿no?"

"¿Qué?"

"Me estás induciendo a tu culto, ¿verdad? Después de ponerme el polo del uniforme, seré uno de ustedes y nunca podré irme"

"Mierda. ¿Que me delató?”

"Eres propietario de un complejo para ‘retiros’" Peter hizo comillas en el aire.

Tony se rió más fuerte de lo jamás había escuchado y luego Peter se empezó a reír también.

"Está bien, sal de aquí antes de que me mates" Tony se secó las lágrimas de los ojos.

"Debería ser yo quien te diga eso" dijo Peter intencionadamente.

Peter terminó inclinándose sobre la caja de cambios para darle Tony un abrazo de despedida justo cuando Tony comenzó a inclinarse hacia él.

"¿Te veré en algún momento de esta semana?" Peter preguntó esperanzado. "Todavía no sé cuál es mi turno el viernes"

"Definitivamente en algún momento de esta semana" Tony estuvo de acuerdo. "Voy a arreglar lo del horario con Carol si se pone con el chiste de hacer que trabajes en horas raras"

“Gracias Tony. En una extraña forma, este resultó ser el mejor fin de semana de la historia. Sin ofender, obviamente, ya sabes, por Flash y todo eso”

"Lo entiendo. También la pasé bien”

"Está bien" suspiró Peter. Siempre odiaba cuando su tiempo con Tony llegaba a su fin. "Adiós."

"Que te diviertas."

# ***

Peter no tuvo que encontrar una manera de introducirles el tema a Ned y MJ porque lo primero que dijeron cuando llegó fue, "¿Por qué estabas con Tony?"

Peter se puso rojo al instante. "Bueno, eh. Es una gran pregunta. Um—”

"Espera, ¿es por eso que abandonaste la fiesta?" Ned preguntó.

"Puedo explicarlo" dijo Peter. "No es lo que piensas"

"¿Entonces realmente estabas enfermo?" Ned preguntó.

"No" admitió Peter. "Es una larga historia, más o menos. En realidad no, pero puedo explicarlo”

MJ y Ned no parecían impresionados, pero parecían dispuestos a escuchar.

Peter comenzó a explicar en cuanto estuvieron en la privacidad de la habitación de Ned. "Entonces, justo después de que tú y Betty se fueron— por cierto quiero escuchar todo lo que pasó, tus mensajes fueron un poco confusos— fui a la cocina"

"Wow, suena escandaloso" se burló MJ.

Peter ignoró el comentario. "Flash estaba allí y comenzó a ponerse fastidioso como siempre, excepto que esta vez no fue solo una palmada en el trasero. Me agarró y me dijo mierda y esas cosas. Quería tener sexo conmigo. Lo que más allá de las horribles y espeluznantes vibras que me genera, significa que todo este tiempo, o sea todo el tiempo que estuvo siendo un idiota conmigo, estaba enamorado de mí. Lo cual es super jodido por muchas razones”

"Oh, mierda", dijo MJ. "Dude. ¿Estás bien?"

“Dios mío, Peter. Lo siento mucho" se disculpó Ned. "Debí haberme ido contigo. No tenía idea de lo que sucedió y, Dios mío, te pregunté si realmente estabas enfermo. Soy un imbécil"

“No, chicos, en serio. Tranquilos. Fui una especie de idiota al irme sin dar explicaciones y mentí cuando dije que May había sido quien me recogió... obviamente Tony fue el que—”

"Te acostaste con Tony, ¿no?"

“No me acosté con Tony. Dormí en su apartamento, bueno, penthouse, supongo. A su lado"

"Mierda" Ned se llevó una mano al pecho. "Pensé que besar a Betty era una avance significativo"

"No te preocupes, llegarás allí" dijo MJ.

"Como sea" agregó MJ, "eso es súper horrible... ¿te pidió que duermas en su cama después de que te acosaron sexualmente?"

“No” Peter puso una mano sobre su cabeza, “no, fui yo quien lo sugirió. Me iba a dejar en casa, pero quise quedarme con él, y me ofreció la habitación de invitados, pero no la tomé. Tony no es horrible. No intentó ni una sola cosa" Peter intentó no sonar decepcionado, pero no tuvo éxito.

"Está bien" MJ aceptó la explicación. "Es bueno. Quiero decir, habría sido un momento de mierda de su parte"

Peter asintió. En realidad, eso tenía mucho sentido. Por supuesto. Había pensado que estaba loco, al reunir todas las señales y pistas que indicaban que Tony estaba románticamente interesado en él solo para que al prácticamente arrojarse al hombre y fuera rechazado. No era porque Tony pensara que era un perdedor virgen, era porque él era tan cariñoso y considerado que se dio cuenta de que sería incorrecto hacer un movimiento cuando estaba en una posición tan vulnerable. Peter deseaba poder retroceder en el tiempo y gritarle a Tony que no era vulnerable y que Flash nunca podría afectar lo a salvo que se sentía con él. Estaba muy agradecido por la perspectiva de MJ.

Peter continuó, "Así que, en conclusión, lamento haberte abandonado, amigo y también mentir, pero ahora lo sabes todo, y quiero saber todo sobre ti y Betty, y MJ, si hay algún que decir de Liz, Quiero escuchar eso también"

"Espera, primero un abrazo grupal", interrumpió MJ. "Me siento amable y quiero que sea útil"

"Pensé que odiabas la utilidad, por el capitalismo y eso" bromeó Peter.

"Y así, el momento se ha ido". MJ se mofó, pero aún así ella lanzó sus brazos sobre Peter y Ned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Esta relación va a fuego lento, tan lento que parece tortura. Lo sientooo mucho :c  
> Pronto llegara el punto de unión entre estos dos. LO PROMETO.


	28. Recepción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera semana de trabajo de Peter en Iron Fitness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Mi proyección original para esta historia era de 29 capítulos y un total de palabras de 75,000. Como puede ver, eso ha cambiado drásticamente. Mientras escribo estos últimos capítulos, me doy cuenta que tengo un poco más que decir y no quiero apresurarme/arruinar/olvidar nada. Estoy segura de que algunas personas están contentas y no quieren que la historia termine, pero estoy segura de que otras están molestas y quieren que termine, por eso me apresure con los últimos capítulos. ¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!! Muchos de ustedes me han dicho que esta historia es muy esperada en sus semanas, así que espero que esto haga que su semana sea un poco mejor.
> 
> xx Sé que los WIP (Trabajos en progreso) son un riesgo para los lectores, y no quiero ser una escritora poco confiable que no puede cumplir su palabra, así que lo siento por cualquiera que se sienta engañado por mis proyecciones originales, o que haya comenzado a leer esto antes de que se hiciera tan largo y esperaba que ya estuviera terminado. Honestamente lo planeé tan meticulosamente, y no tenía idea de que esto sucedería. Pero repito, se completará sin importar cómo se vea el conteo final de palabras/conteo de capítulos. xx
> 
> Gracias por leerme a todos. <3

Peter nunca había estado en Iron Fitness un lunes y definitivamente no a las 7:00 de la mañana. El ambiente tranquilo dentro del edificio se sentía extraño del ruidoso y ocupado al que estaba acostumbrado. Por la tarde, el gimnasio estaba lleno de actividad y ruido de tantos cuerpos en movimiento. Por la mañana, el gimnasio era tranquilo y casi más intimidante, ya que no había distracciones ni sonidos que disimularan la interacción social.

Peter estaba nervioso por conocer a la gerente, Carol, por primera vez. Había escuchado a algunas personas mencionarla, incluido Tony, y había visto su foto en el tablón de anuncios de los empleados, pero nunca la había visto en persona desde que trabajaba el turno de la mañana y él solo había entrado durante la tarde. Los primeros encuentros eran siempre estresante, pero Carol sería su jefa y no podía evitar sentir que estaba fuera de lugar trabajando en el gimnasio con tan poco conocimiento del campo y con un físico que no gritaba exactamente salud y aptitud.

Peter pensó en cómo se sintió cuando entraba al gimnasio. Siempre era una combinación de emoción por ver a Tony y ganas de saber si había hecho algún progreso. Pensó en cómo se sentiría si hubiera visto a alguien de su tamaño sentado en la recepción cuando se había acercado por primera vez. Probablemente lo habría hecho sentir más tranquilo, menos intimidado. Le dio un giro positivo a su miedo y consideró que tal vez habría personas que preferirían ver a alguien gordito trabajando, para que el gimnasio no se sintiera tan excluyente y mostrara que personas de cualquier forma y tamaño hacían ejercicio.

Él ya tenía el trabajo gracias a Tony, pero aún así traía una carpeta con su carta de presentación y su currículum para poder verse más profesional y en caso de que Carol quisiera confirmar que no tenía título universitario o capacitación previa... El puesto de recepcionista —contestar el teléfono y supervisar a los miembros mientras escaneaban sus tarjetas de membresía— no parecía tan difícil desde que se graduó de la escuela secundaria con un promedio perfecto, pero, una vez más, sus habilidades sociales no le dieron ningún premio, tal vez la recepción no sería el puesto para él. El tiempo lo diría.

Entró en Iron Fitness, contento de ver una cara amiga al ver a Friday conversando con una mujer pelinegra que tenía una carpeta en sus manos.

"Hola" saludó Peter.

"Buenos días" dijo Friday. "Feliz primer día"

"Gracias" Agachó la cabeza.

"Esta es Karen" Friday le presentó a la mujer pelinegra. "Ella está comenzando como recepcionista también hoy"

"Hola" dijo la mujer alegremente. "Soy Karen, espera, ella ya dijo eso"

"Encantado de conocerte" Estaba satisfecho con este giro de los acontecimientos; sería bueno no estar solo en su primer día. "Soy Peter"

"También es un placer conocerte, Peter"

Friday parecía satisfecha con el intercambio cortés, ya que eso era exactamente lo que su trabajo supondría como las primeras caras que los clientes verían al ingresar al gimnasio. "Los dos pueden dirigirse a la oficina de Carol. Ella quiere conocerlos"

"Gracias, Friday", Peter y Karen hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Carol estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio con las manos cruzadas delante de ella cuando Peter entró detrás de Karen.

"Los he estado esperando" dijo, su boca formando una sonrisa irónica.

Karen se rió y Peter sonrió.

"Debes ser Karen" Carol se dirigió a Peter. "Y tú debes ser Peter" le dijo a Karen.

Peter levantó las cejas ante el chiste. Como a los otros empleados de Iron Fitness, a Carol le gustaba bromear.

"¿Cómo lo adivinaste?" Peter preguntó.

"Es un don"

"Soy Peter Parker"

"Hola, Peter Parker"

Él le estrechó la mano y colocó la carpeta con su currículum delante de ella. "Por si acaso..." Se detuvo.

"Gracias" dijo Carol. Tomó la carpeta y miró los documentos dentro por unos segundos. Extendió su mano hacía la carpeta de Karen también.

"Wow, dos recepcionistas con cero experiencia" comentó Carol después de un momento.

El comentario dejó un mal sabor de boca porque no apreciaba que se confirmaran sus inseguridades, pero trató de no mostrarlo. Miró el lado positivo; él y Karen tenían el mismo nivel de experiencia con la recepción, por lo que no se vería como un idiota si no entendía la dinámica de inmediato.

"Cierto" confirmó Karen. Su alegre expresión nunca titubeó, por lo que no debió ofenderse.

"Eso está bien" respondió Carol. "Hill en Recursos Humanos sabe lo que hace, así que si le gustas, eso es suficientemente para mí"

"Sí, ella es intimidante" coincidió Karen.

Carol tarareó. "Bien, vuelve con Friday"

"Gracias."

Karen le sonrió alentadoramente a Peter y salió de la habitación. "Nos vemos más tarde afuera"

"Entonces, tú eres quien he estado esperando durante seis semanas" dijo Carol una vez que Karen se fue.

"Lo siento" Peter hizo una mueca. "Tenía otro trabajo y tuve que esperar hasta graduarme antes de poder comenzar"

Carol asintió. "Tony me explicó"

Peter trató de sonreír pero Carol era dura y no regalaba sonrisas alentadoras por nada.

"Tony dijo que encajarías bien"

"Creo que sí", respondió Peter. "Entre Karen y Friday, podré tomar los turnos que queden, también los fines de semana que tal vez no quieran, o cubrir si se enferman. Y ", él continuó," ya que he estado viniendo aquí durante unos meses, sé cómo funcionan la mayoría de las cosas y quién es el personal. No tendré la desventaja de tratar de aprender los nombres de todos y aprender a manejar la recepción al mismo tiempo"

Carol sonrió. "Buenas cosas. Parece que eres tan inteligente como dice tu currículum"

"Gracias."

Carol se recostó en su silla. "Tony nunca le ha conseguido a alguien un trabajo como este. Realmente dio buenas referencias de ti”

Peter no estaba seguro de qué decir.

"Probablemente no habría podido no contratarte si eso quisiera" agregó.

"Tony es increíble" dijo Peter. "Tengo mucha suerte de que me haya ayudado, pero si no te sientes cómoda contratándome, no deberías hacerlo porque no quiero problemas ni nada. Solo le diré que no funcionó—"

"No dije eso". Carol frunció el ceño. “Tranquilo, Pete. Solo estamos hablando"

Peter asintió. "Vale"

"Tony dijo que irías a la universidad en septiembre, pero no me dijo a dónde, o si eso significa que te voy a perder en dos meses"

"Oh si. Voy a NYU, pero a una ingeniería, así que probablemente viviré en Brooklyn. Lo que estoy pensando es trabajar a tiempo completo durante el verano y luego a tiempo parcial una vez que comience el semestre"

Carol solo lo miró, esperando que continuara.

"Probablemente podría transferirme a otro gimnasio que esté más cerca cuando inicien mis clases" dijo Peter, "pero conozco a todos aquí, como dije, y estará cerca de mi tía, así que tiene sentido quedarme aquí"

"Genial" dijo Carol. "Eso es bueno."

Peter asintió.

"¿Por qué te interesa este trabajo?"

Peter levantó las cejas. Pensó que el punto de que Tony le consiguiera el puesto le permitiría saltarse el agonizante proceso de entrevista. Carol parecía tener una vena sádica.

"¿La verdad? No tengo experiencia en la recepción, pero sé de servicio al cliente. Trabajé en una tienda de Deli y yo—”

"¿Deli? ¿Cúal?"

"Delmar"

"Oh, tienen los mejores sándwiches en Queens"

"Sí" Peter lo sabía mejor que nadie. "De todos modos, la única razón por la que renuncié fue porque mi jefe, el señor Delmar obviamente, no podía darme muchas turnos y realmente necesito el dinero para mi estudio, quiero decir, no técnicamente mis clases, sino un departamento y libros y esas cosas. Pero prometo dar lo mejor de mí y estoy bastante seguro de que puedo apañármelas contestando el teléfono"

Carol sonrió de nuevo, por lo que Peter contó la conversación como una victoria a pesar de que fue estresante.

"Está bien" dijo Carol. "Estoy satisfecha con eso. Ya puedes reunirte con Karen. Friday los pondrá en forma a los dos en poco tiempo”

Peter huyó de la habitación, agradecido de haber terminado de ser el centro de atención.

#  *** 

La mañana fue lenta e incluyó a Friday dando a Peter y Karen un recorrido por el gimnasio a pesar de que ya conocía la mayor parte del edificio. Sin embargo, era diferente experimentar el tour como empleado, porque pudo escuchar información privilegiada. No había estado al tanto de todas las reglas y procedimientos que existían. Su curiosidad quedó satisfecha cuando pudo mirar los cuartos de almacenamiento que permanecían cerrados y los que tenían placas de _Solo Empleados._ Él y Karen fueron conducidos a un enorme armario de suministros que contenía una cantidad ridícula de ropa junto con algún otro equipo para máquinas. Ni siquiera había había equipo de respaldo para hacer ejercicio, por lo que Peter imaginó que había otra habitación similar pero más grande para ese tipo de maquinaría.

Él y Karen recibieron un montón de ropa adornada con el logotipo de Iron Fitness. Eligió un par de polos, camisetas y una sudadera con capucha. También un par de joggers, uno resistente al agua y el otro de un algodón suave. Friday les entregó algunas cosas al azar, como botellas de agua, porta carnets, bandas para el sudor y toallas de mano. También les contó más detalles sobre el código de vestimenta el cual Peter ya había utilizado con Tony —pantalones de jogging negros y una camisa con el logotipo de Iron Fitness. Algo bastante estándar, pero Peter agradeció conocerlo porque quería decir que no tendría que esforzarse al vestirse.

Después de eso, practicaron contestar los teléfonos y Friday le dio a cada uno un recorrido virtual que implicó conocer el programa que usarían para organizar citas de los entrenadores personales y configurar sus propias direcciones de correo empresarial para contestar correos de clientes. No había mucho que hacer con el programa, ya que la mayoría de los entrenadores usaban sus teléfonos para acordar las citas con los propios clientes, pero algunos empleados que no tenían teléfonos preferían ir el método a la antigua.

Friday admitió que no había mucho trabajo, excepto memorizar las horas de operación, los tipos de membresía y el costo, qué clases y actividades especializadas estaban disponibles y en qué lugar, y números de extensión para transferir llamadas a las oficinas de los entrenadores o directamente a sus teléfonos. En realidad, Peter no se preocupó por nada de eso, ya que la tecnología era su fuerte y tenía habilidad para memorizar. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, ya que tanto Karen como Friday parecían impresionados con lo rápido que estaba aprendiendo todo.

Ni él ni Karen necesitaban mucha práctica con los teléfonos además de aprender el saludo que tomó dos segundos, pero memorizar información era solo una parte del trabajo y no hacer una llamada todo un desastre por la incomodidad era la otra parte. Eso dejó a Peter contestando las llamadas ya que según Friday, hacer lo más difícil durante mucho tiempo era la única forma de aprender. Contestar el teléfono era una tortura para Peter y no ayudó que supiera que Karen y Friday estaban escuchando.

La mayoría de las personas simplemente llamaban para preguntar si la piscina estaba abierta, o cuánto costaba una membresía, o para cancelar citas o toda la membresía. Después de algunas llamadas, ya estaba acostumbrado, así que Friday los dejó a él y a Karen solos mientras ella tomaba un descanso.

Peter suspiró y miró su reloj. Eran solo las 10:30 y sentía que había estado allí durante diez años.

Tan pronto como Friday se fue, sonó el teléfono. Peter hizo una mueca y Karen fue lo suficientemente amable como para ofrecerse a tomarlo, pero sabía que tenía que contestar si iba a superar su incomodidad.

#  *** 

El resto del turno pasó sin problemas, y aprendió todo tan rápido como esperaba gracias a su inteligencia y al entrenamiento rápido de Friday, pero estaba decepcionado porque no había escuchado de Tony. Ningún texto que dijera que tuviera un buen primer día, nada para ver cómo iban las cosas, nada para reconocer su tiempo juntos.

Desde el domingo había un silencio y él lógicamente sabía que habían pasado menos de veinticuatro horas desde que había salido del auto de Tony, pero se sentía como un montón. Peter estaba acostumbrado a interactuar con Tony una vez a la semana, pero después de verlo tres días seguidos y despertarse en la cama del hombre, ¿cómo volvería a ser las cosas como antes? No creía que Tony estuviera enojado con él, pero ¿quién sabía? Tal vez se había equivocado al pedirle a Tony que lo buscara, tal vez había cruzado un límite o lo había incomodado. Sin embargo, Tony no parecía molesto con él, solo con Flash. Peter no sabía qué pensar.

Habían compartido una cama y Peter recordó la mañana después demasiado bien. Despertando en los brazos de Tony, ambos duros. Peter sabía que era una parte normal de ser un hombre, pero aún así era vergonzoso, e imaginó que Tony se sentía extraño al respecto, o tal vez culpable. Especialmente ahora eran que eran jefe y empleado. La idea de compartir una cama con el señor Delmar invadió su mente como la única comparación, causando que se estremeciera. _Cerebro sucio._ Se preguntó si hubiera sido mejor si hubiera tocado el tema apenas estaba pasando, pero Tony parecía contento de no hablar de eso, por lo que estaba bastante seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Quería pensar que la erección de Tony era un indicador de emociones recíprocas, pero fácilmente podría ser el resultado de una función corporal normal. Aunque, bueno, Tony lo tenía entre sus brazos y sin duda había sentido su estómago y aún así permaneció duro, esa era la clave de su análisis. Incluso si no hubiera endurecido a Tony, su proximidad lo había mantenido duro. Eso tenía que decir algo, pero la idea lo puso tan nervioso, mareado y asustado. ¿Qué pasa si él estaba imaginando todo, pero qué pasa si no lo estaba? ¿Qué iba a hacer si Tony también lo amaba? O no lo amaba, pero si le gustaba.

Había repasado todas las implicaciones de su fin de semana juntos, lo que era parte del por qué estaba tan agotado para su primer turno. Apenas había dormido. Había pasado de pensar que Tony apenas lo toleraba, a pensar que eran conocidos, a aceptar a regañadientes que eran amigos, y no sabía a qué pensar ahora. Quería dar el salto a creer plenamente que tenía una oportunidad con Tony, pero no quería arriesgar toda su amistad si estaba equivocado.

_¿Por qué no tomé la estúpida habitación de invitados? Sabía que era demasiado. Probablemente piensa que soy descarado y raro. Debería disculparme._

Peter dejó a un lado sus pensamientos cuando Natasha y Bucky entraron por la puerta.

"Bueno, bueno, mira quién es" Bucky saludó a Peter con una gran sonrisa.

Peter gimió y empujó a Karen ligeramente. "Karen, llama a seguridad"

"¿En serio?" Susurró Karen.

Peter se rió entre dientes. "No, él es Bucky. Trabaja aquí”

"Ah, vale."

Natasha pasó y le guiñó un ojo. "Hola lindo"

Peter se sonrojó y Natasha se dirigió a Karen después. "Y tú debes ser Karen"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Peter frunció el ceño, mirando de mujer en mujer.

"Ella lo sabe todo" dijo Bucky. "Es molesto."

Natasha se encogió de hombros y se alejó después de que ella y Karen intercambiaran algunas palabras más.

Bucky se le acercó. "Es el cumpleaños de Steve esta semana"

"Bueno." Peter inclinó la cabeza. "¿Cuál es el chiste?"

"Considérate invitado a la fiesta del sábado"

"¿De verdad?" Peter preguntó sorprendido. No trató de ocultar su sonrisa. "Gracias."

La cara de Bucky se suavizó. "Sí, sí. Cálmate."

Peter lo ignoró. Estaba feliz de ser invitado e incluido. "¿Debo llevar algo?"

"No, sólo preséntate" dijo Bucky. “Nada de regalos tampoco. Solo vamos a pasar el rato"

"Genial." Peter sonrió.

Bucky asintió. "Tú también puedes venir, Karen"

"Gracias. Intentaré ir"

"Oh, y siéntate libre de llevar a tu héroe" agregó Bucky después darle la espalda a Peter.

Peter frunció el ceño. “¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte? A Nebula no le gustan las fiestas"

Bucky sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse.

"Te veo en cinco minutos cuando vuelvas a acosarnos" llamó Peter.

"Que grosero" dijo Bucky. "Volveré en dos"

"Él es muy agradable" comentó Karen.

"Dime lo mismo en unos días" bromeó Peter.

#  *** 

La mente de Peter todavía estaba en Tony cuando entró en Iron Fitness iluminado y temprano para su segundo turno. Tony había dicho que se reunirían durante la semana, pero Peter estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo. Cuanto más pensaba en todo, más se preocupaba. Todo el lunes había pasado sin noticias de Tony y era tentador para Peter afrontar la incomodidad y sólo enviarle un mensaje. Si esperaba por más tiempo a que Tony lo hiciera, moriría de vejez. Peter consideró dudar un poco de la situación ya que Tony era un adulto y tal vez no prestaba tanta atención a los mensajes como él, pero aún así. Vamos. Tony tenía 41 años, no estaba en un geriátrico, ¿no sabía cómo redactar un simple texto?

Peter se ofreció a contestar llamadas nuevamente ya que quería seguir progresando y Karen estaba más que feliz de hacerse cargo de los correos. Después de sus turnos de entrenamiento, estarían trabajando solos, por lo que aprovecharon su tiempo juntos para familiarizarse con todo. Parecía un poco ridículo tener la recepción llena con tres personas, incluida Friday, pero la mayoría de los miembros del gimnasio los ignoraron, y los demás tenían curiosidad por las nuevas caras. Un par de personas preguntaron por Loki y por qué ya no trabajaba allí, y Peter dirigió las preguntas a Friday ya que nunca había conocido al tipo y solo sabía lo que Tony le había dicho.

Pasaron veinte minutos en el turno antes de recibir su primera llamada.

“Iron Fitness Forest Hills. Soy Peter, en que te puedo ayudar." Peter trató de reunir tanto entusiasmo como pudo, pero su cerebro aún estaba sobre su almohada.

"Hey. Soy yo."

La cara de Peter se sonrojó cuando reconoció la voz. Era inequívocamente Tony.

“Oh, hola, señor Stark. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

Tony se rio entre dientes. "Llamó como amigo, no como jefe"

"En ese caso, queee taaal?" Peter preguntó. Miró a Karen para ver su reacción ante la respuesta fuera de lugar. Ella parecía un poco sorprendida. Mientras tanto, Friday solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Tony resopló una carcajada. "¿Qué tal el día?"

"Apenas son las 7:30, pregúntame en unas cuatro horas"

"Lo pondré en mi horario"

"¿Qué tal tu dia?" Peter preguntó.

"Pregúntame en aproximadamente una hora" Tony repitió la broma de Peter.

Peter río.

“Bueno, quería saber cómo ibas. Ver que tal te ha parecido. ¿Todo está bien?"

Peter se dio cuenta de su sonrisa tonta y de cómo estaba agarrando el teléfono como si alguien fuera a arrancarlo de sus manos, así que relajó su expresión y su agarre.

"Todo está bien", dijo Peter. "Todo bien. Bueno, a menos que tengas en cuenta que Friday me está torturando con que conteste el teléfono"

Tony rio. "Aww, pobrecito"

"Lo sé" dijo Peter con seriedad.

"¿Cómo fue tu primer día?"

Las preocupaciones de Peter se disiparon en cuanto Tony hizo la pregunta. Así que sí le importaba; solo debía estar muy ocupado ayer.

"Fue genial."

“¿Bien, genial? ¿Te molestaría explicar?" Bromeó Tony.

"No tengo más sinónimos para indicar que fue una experiencia positiva, Tony. Quiero decir, si quieres detalles, puedo comenzar a llevar un diario y leerlo”

Tony rio. "Tienes razón"

"Oye, ¿quieres algo?" Tony preguntó de repente.

Peter no estaba seguro de a qué exactamente se refería Tony. "¿Como… para beber?"

"Si." Tony sonaba divertido.

"Bueno, no me negaría a un café, pero—"

"Súper. Pregúntale a los demás y Friday se encargará del resto"

"E-está bien. Gracias. Eso es muy generoso" Había pensado que la pregunta significaba que Tony estaría tomando café y yendo a verlo en persona, pero aparentemente no,

"Y agrega un café expresso para mí", dirigió Tony. "No importa de dónde, siempre que lo pidas en el tamaño más grande"

El corazón de Peter se aceleró ante la implicación. ¿Tony vendría para recogerlo?

“Claro, pero puedo pagar mi pedido, sabes. Me siento un poco mal"

"Puedo manejar la cuenta" dijo Tony. "Además, si sigues usando el teléfono para charlas sociales en el horario de trabajo, te quedarás sin el puesto. Entonces, ¿cómo pagarías?”

Peter volvió a perder el control de su expresión y sonrió como un idiota al teléfono. "Chantajearía al jefe"

"¿Perdón?" La diversión de Tony era evidente en su voz.

"Sí, ¿imagina lo avergonzado que se sentiría cuando todos descubrieran que su única broma era amenazar con despedir a la gente? Me daría todo lo que le pidiera para mantener eso en secreto"

"¿Oh si? Bueno, él está despedido y tú también"

"Oh qué pena" suspiró Peter. "Realmente me estaba empezando a gustar este lugar"

Tony rio. "Hasta pronto, Pete"

Peter colgó y tuvo que resistirse a correr al baño para asegurarse de que su cabello estuviera en su lugar para la llegada de Tony.

"¿Vas a explicarme qué fue eso, Peter?" Bromeó Karen.

"Oh, ese era Tony", respondió Peter. "Él comprara café para todos, supongo. Dijo que sabrías qué hacer Friday"

"Ya estoy en eso" dijo Friday.

Karen habló de nuevo. "¿Tony el dueño?"

"Sí."

"Ustedes dos parecen cercanos"

Friday añadió en un tono maravillosamente sardónico. "Eso es un eufemismo"

Peter estaba a punto de negarlo, pero en lugar de eso dijo: "Sí, algo así. Fue mi entrenador durante un tiempo, y ahora estamos—"

"¿Saliendo?"

"¿Qué? No, no hay posibilidad" Los ojos de Peter parpadearon hacia Friday para ver su expresión, pero su mirada se mantenía sobre un pedazo de papel.

"Lo siento" Karen hizo una mueca.

"No, está bien, quiero decir. No odio la sugerencia " suspiró Peter. No estaba seguro de por qué le estaba contando tanto a Karen, pero ella parecía agradable y confiable, y él quería confiar en ella.

Karen no dijo nada más, pero sonrió alentadoramente, por lo que Peter continuó una vez que Friday se fue a buscar el pedido de todos— técnicamente le habían dicho a él que lo hiciera, pero Friday no parecía molesta por hacerlo.

"Él solía ser mi entrenador personal" explicó Peter. "Luego, después de que terminaron mis clases, seguimos entrenando juntos y ¿nos hicimos amigos?"

"¿Pero quieres más?" Karen lo adivinó.

"Sí" admitió Peter.

"Aunque no entiendo" Karen arrugó la cara. "¿Por qué fue tu entrenador personal?"

"Oh, bueno, es— no sé cómo explicarlo" comenzó Peter. "Me inscribí en marzo, y él estaba aquí trayendo algunos documentos, o algo así, no lo sé, pero tenían poco personal, y ehh, Bucky, bueno, él me iba a entrenar originalmente, pero Tony me ayudó en su lugar, y luego, después de esa sesión, siguió haciéndolo porque hicimos click, o tal vez porque creo que se sintió mal por mi. De hecho, no supe que era el dueño hasta mucho después, pero esa es otra historia"

"Wow" Karen levantó las cejas. "Esa es una historia"

"Sí" Peter asintió. "Así que puedes ver lo buen tipo que es"

Karen frunció el ceño. "Creo que hay más cosas allí que Tony siendo agradable"

Peter se encogió de hombros. "En mis sueños."

"No lo sé, Peter. Parece que realmente se preocupa por ti. Tal vez si quieres más deberías ser honesto y ver qué pasa. Podría sorprenderte”

"No lo sé", suspiró Peter. "Quiero hacerlo, pero no sé. ¿Tiene sentido?"

"Entiendo"

"Gracias, Karen"

"En cualquier momento" dijo alegremente. “Entonces, ¿cómo se ve Tony? Nunca lo he visto antes "

Peter suspiró con melancolía. "Él es ..." Peter se preguntó si debería minimizarlo, llamar a Tony guapo, simpático simplemente promedio —lo que habría sido una blasfemia— pero no podía mentir sobre algo así. "Él es el mejor. Precioso y totalmente caliente”

Karen levantó las cejas.

Peter se sonrojó. "Quiero decir, bueno. Ya verás cuándo entre"

Karen se rio. "Eres gracioso"

"¿Que pasa contigo?" Peter preguntó. "¿Has visto a alguien aquí que te guste?"

“No aquí”, respondió Karen, “pero en la oficina principal donde tuve mi entrevista, había un hombre de buen aspecto. Muy dulce, con acento británico”

Peter sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento, no lo conozco, pero los acentos británicos son increíbles, también me gustan"

"¿Cierto?"

Peter deseó que Tony no le hubiera advertido sobre su inminente visita. Ahora, cada vez que alguien entraba, miraba a la puerta en pánico, esperando ver a Tony.

El repartidor le ganó a Tony e hizo que Peter y Karen corrieran hacia la puerta para ayudarlo a llevar la cantidad obscena de café y pasteles. Aparentemente, todos sobrepasaban con sus pedidos cuando Tony estaba pagando. Peter se aseguró de que el café de Tony estuviera separado poniéndolo sobre el escritorio junto a su propio pedido.

Después de varias falsas alarmas más, Peter levantó la vista y descubrió que Tony finalmente había llegado.

"Justo a tiempo", saludó Peter. “El café llegó aquí hace como diez minutos. Todavía debería estar caliente”

"A este punto, lo lamería del piso" Tony sonrió.

Peter agarró el vaso para dárselo. "No sabía si tenías hambre", dijo Peter, "pero le pedí a Friday que te trajeran una galleta por si acaso. No sé. Si no la quieres, estoy seguro de que alguien más—"

"Contratarte fue la mejor decisión que he tomado" Tony agarró la bolsa que Peter había señalado.

Peter sonrió ante el cumplido. "Bueno, tú eres quien lo pagó. Gracias de nuevo"

Tony solo movió las manos. "Entonces, ¿cómo están las cosas por aquí?" Tony le preguntó. "¿Alguien te está haciendo pasar un mal rato?"

"No, es asombroso. Cero quejas. Bueno, excepto por los turnos tan tempranos, pero eso no es un gran problema"

Tony asintió. "Bueno."

Peter asintió a cambio. “Oh, por cierto, esta es Karen. Ella también es nueva"

"Hola" dijo Tony. "¿Qué dices tú? ¿Es la recepción en Iron Fitness todo lo que esperabas que fuera?”

"Sí, señor” respondió Karen. "Trabajar con Peter es probablemente la mejor parte"

Tony levantó las cejas. "Sigo diciéndole eso, pero él no escucha"

Peter sacudió la cabeza. Solo podía recibir tantos cumplidos antes de comenzar a sentir que solo se burlaban de él.

"¿Qué tal tu día en la sede?" Peter cambió de tema.

"Todos se están preparando para el retiro, por lo que la oficina está llena de gente y los teléfonos están sonando todo el tiempo"

"¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, tenemos que arreglar programación entre todos los gimnasios ya que necesitan permanecer abiertos, por lo que hacemos dos fines de semana seguidos. La mitad de los empleados se quedan atrás, mientras que la otra mitad viaja al complejo, y luego la próxima semana se invierte"

"Maldición", comentó Peter.

"Sí" Tony agregó. "Luego hay que asegurarnos de que tengamos suficientes autobuses, suficientes productos para las bolsas de bienvenida, y además, el tamaño adecuado para la ropa y eso, y asegurarnos de que tenemos todos los recibos de esas compras para declarar, y llamar a las compañías deportivas para patrocinios, y luego el personal en el complejo debe ser capaz de manejar a doscientos deportistas hambrientos, y también las personas que no puedan ir a ninguna de las fechas del viaje deben ser cuantificadas para recibir algo, de lo contrario, me veo como un imbécil injusto , y sí, estoy pasandola muy bien. Pepper está totalmente desquiciada, y tengo dos asistentes, pero ¿en este momento? Estoy pensando en contratar a un tercero"

“Aunque, supongo que debe ser gratificante hacer que todos pasen buen rato. De lo contrario, probablemente no lo harías"

Tony asintió. "Es algo que espero con ansias. Supuestamente también aumenta la moral, pero eso es todo lo que me dicen. Principalmente recibo quejas"

Peter no tuvo oportunidad de responder porque el teléfono de Tony comenzó a sonar.

Tony lo comprobó y frunció el ceño. "Me tengo que ir."

"Gracias de nuevo" ofreció Peter. "Por el café y por venir. Fue una agradable sorpresa"

Tony asintió. "Sí, gracias por darme una excusa para dejar la oficina"

Peter sonrió. “Además pudiste conocer a Karen. Parece que todos ganamos aquí"

"Oh", agregó Peter. "Si estás demasiado ocupado esta semana para reunirnos el viernes, lo entiendo completamente. No sientas que tienes que hacerlo, ni nada. En serio"

"No, no puedo cancelarlo. Es la luz al final del túnel para mí"

Peter olvidó cómo respirar por un momento.

"Nos vemos aquí. ¿A qué hora terminas el viernes?”

"2 en punto. Si eso es demasiado temprano, yo—”

"2 está bien" confirmó Tony. "Hasta entonces"

"Está bien, adiós" respondió Peter.

"Encantada de conocerte, Tony” Karen se despidió con la mano.

Tony levantó un signo de paz y salió por la puerta.

Peter no podía creer que Tony hubiera conducido hasta Queens solo para tomar un café. _El vino a verme. Incluso dijo que yo era la razón por la que dejó la oficina. Ni siquiera habló con nadie más._

"Oh, Peter, son tan tiernos” se rió Karen. "Ni siquiera puedo decirte lo adorable que fue"

"Sí, bueno, tal vez deberías haber ido con él a la oficina para poder ver a tu hombre"

Karen se echó a reír. "Eso quisiera"

#  *** 

El turno del miércoles palideció en comparación con el martes ya que Tony no apareció. El turno del jueves fue el mejor de todos, porque era 4 de julio y el gimnasio estaba cerrado. Luego era viernes, y así, la primera semana de verano y su primera semana en el trabajo casi habían terminado.

"Buenos días, Peter" dijo Steve demasiado alegre para las 7 de la mañana.

"Hola Steve" Peter trató de parecer alegre, pero falló.

"Se hace más fácil" aseguró Steve. "Bucky solía dormir hasta el mediodía, pero lo convertí en un madrugador. Ahora se levanta a las 11:30”

Peter se rio de la broma.

"Oh" recordó Peter, "Feliz tarde cumpleaños, por cierto"

"Gracias" Steve sonrió radiante.

"¿Celebraste ayer además de los fuegos artificiales?"

"No mucho" respondió Steve. "Pero Bucky me esta organizando una fiesta mañana. De eso es de lo que quería hablarte, en realidad. Estoy seguro de que te invitó, pero en caso de que lo haya olvidado... eres bienvenido"

"Gracias, sí. De hecho, me invitó hace un par de días, así que todo está bien"

"Eso es genial. ¿Vas a poder ir?”

"Sin lugar a dudas. Nunca voy a fiestas, así que estoy deseando esta". Peter lo decía en serio. No se molestó en mencionar que había estado exactamente en una fiesta antes y que había sido horrible.

"Bueno. Pasaremos un buen rato"

Peter asintió. "Le pregunté a Bucky si debía traer algo, y él dijo que no... ¿estás seguro de eso?"

"No, solo tráete a ti mismo". Steve sonrió cariñosamente como si pensara que era la broma más divertida del mundo.

Peter le devolvió la sonrisa y notó que necesitaba averiguar qué dentista Bucky y Steve visitaban porque, en serio, estaban en otro nivel. O tal vez era solo algo el agua de Brooklyn. O tal vez el agua de Nueva York en conjunto ya que la sonrisa de Tony también era hermosa.

"Ah, y cuando veas a Tony, puedes decirle que él también está invitado" agregó Steve.

"Por supuesto" Peter le dio a Steve un pulgar hacia arriba.

Thor, Sam y Wanda llegaron en algún momento después de Steve. Peter los saludó a todos con mucho más entusiasmo ahora que se había despertado por completo. La voz retumbante de Thor lo habría despertado de cualquier manera, y tenía que estar listo para darle a Sam una buena respuesta por cualquier comentario sarcástico que tuviera esta vez. Tenía una sonrisa y saludo listo para Wanda, que era una de los instructores que menos conocía, pero ella siempre le sonreía, por lo que debía ser agradable. Probablemente la persona menos sarcástica que trabajaba allí.

#  *** 

El día se alargó solo porque estaba esperando que fueran las 2PM para poder entrenar con Tony, pero finalmente llegó el momento. Tony llegó un poco temprano lo que hizo feliz a Peter, ya que no le gustaba la idea de que el hombre estuviera sobrecargado de trabajo y que todavía tuviera que forzarse a hacer ejercicio con él. Que llegara temprano significaba que Tony había escapado de la oficina.

Tony lo sorprendió cuando se acercó al escritorio, ya que había estado mirando la computadora. Estaba más distraído ya que era su primer turno solo y se estaba asegurando de que todo funcionara sin problemas. Tony dejó una bebida energética frente a él sin decir nada.

"Tony!"

"Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes"

Peter estaba mortificado por lo obvia que había sido su reacción, por lo que cambió el tema de una manera sutil.

"La fiesta de cumpleaños de Steve es mañana"

"¿Oh?"

“Sí, Steve me dijo que te lo dijera. En realidad, Bucky también me lo dijo. Sé que es un aviso muy corto, pero sí"

Entonces apareció un miembro del gimnasio y los interrumpió. Por supuesto.

"Hola, señora. Buenas tardes" saludó Peter.

La señora asintió y pasó. Esa era una buena reacción según Peter.

"De todos modos" dijo Peter tan pronto como ella se fue. "¿Crees que irás?"

Tony se encogió de hombros. "Lo dudo"

"Oh." Peter no había esperado eso. "¿Por qué?"

"Las fiestas y las piñatas no son mi escena. Por lo general, envió algún bono de cumpleaños por correo, y eso es todo" Tony explicó.

"Oh." Peter frunció el ceño. "Pero son tus amigos"

Tony sacudió la cabeza. “Antes de comenzar a entrenarte, solo me detenía aquí una vez al mes como máximo. Conozco a todos, y todos son amigables, pero al final del día, yo soy el jefe, y nadie quiere a su jefe en la fiesta"

"Eres mi jefe, y creo que es divertido pasar el rato contigo"

"Eres diferente."

Peter miró hacia otro lado. Sabía muy bien que era diferente a sus compañeros de trabajo, fueran amigos de él o no.

Tony inmediatamente pareció comprensivo. "Diferente como mejor, Peter"

Peter suspiro. "Creo que solo _piensas_ que la gente no se divertiría contigo".

Tony levantó las cejas ante la sugerencia.

Peter continuó: "Deben ser muchas fiestas de cumpleaños perdidas solo porque asumes cosas erróneas"

"wow. Así vas a ser conmigo, ¿eh? " Tony sacudió la cabeza.

"Sí. Voy a ser exactamente así"

"¿Entonces supongo que vas a la fiesta?" Tony sonrió de lado.

"Bueno, la última a la que fui no fue increíble, así que quizás esta sea mejor"

La expresión juguetona de Tony se volvió más seria. "Lo será"

Peter asintió y un pequeño grupo de mujeres con colchonetas de yoga entró por la puerta.

"Lo pensaré" agregó Tony antes de hacerse a un lado para dejar que Peter hiciera su trabajo.

"Bien" dijo Peter antes de darse la vuelta para saludar a las mujeres.

"Hola a todas." Peter puso su mejor sonrisa. “Espero que hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones. ¿Alguna historia divertida para compartir?” La recepción se hacía cada día más fácil, y casi sentía como si hubiera estado trabajando en Iron Fitness tanto tiempo como en Delmar's. Estaba encontrando el ritmo con los clientes y aprendiendo a cuáles les gustaba hablar y a cuáles no.

Una de las mujeres estaba más que feliz de iniciar una discusión sobre sus nietos y su mal uso de las bengalas y otra señora explicó lo exitosa que había sido su ensalada de papa en el picnic.

Peter escuchó con entusiasmo hasta que el grupo finalmente se fue para encontrarse con Bruce en el estudio. Se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que Tony no se había ido; él se hizo a un lado para observar su intercambio con los clientes. Peter pensó que podría estar en problemas por conversar demasiado, pero Tony estaba sonriendo.

"Te dije que serías bueno en el trabajo" comentó Tony.

Peter sacudió la cabeza y se giró hacia el escritorio mientras Tony desaparecía por el pasillo, presumiblemente para hablar con Carol y saludar a todos. Estaba decepcionado de que Tony no le hubiera dado un sí definitivo a la fiesta, pero no podía estar demasiado enojado porque el hombre estaba allí para pasar tiempo con él y eso era más que suficiente.

Tony regresó unos minutos después. "¿Listo para comenzar?"

"Sí, sólo tengo que enviar un último correo y estoy listo"

Karen llegó justo a tiempo para ocupar su lugar y entonces quedó libre.

Peter y Tony decidieron iniciar con las bicicletas estáticas para su calentamiento. No era el mayor fan de las bicicletas, pero cambiar el equipo que usaban evitaba que el ejercicio fuera demasiado monótono.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu cuatro de julio?" Tony se preguntó.

Peter se encogió de hombros. “Eh, estuvo bien, no es mi día festivo favorito. May y yo salimos al balcón con unas bengalas, pero aparte de eso, hacía frío. ¿Y el tuyo?"

"Solo otro día."

“¿Cómo estaba el señor Delmar?” Peter preguntó a cambio. Él infirió que Tony lo había visto ya que de ahí siempre compraba sus bebidas. “¿Viste a Murph?”

"Ambos muy bien" respondió Tony. “Colocaron un santuario en tu nombre junto a la puerta, aunque dificulta las compras. Puede que tenga que dejar una mala crítica en Yelp"

Peter rio. "Tendré que pasar más tarde con algunas velitas"

"Creo que alegrará el ambiente"

Peter trató de pensar en otra respuesta ingeniosa, pero le resultó difícil hablar con Tony como amigo porque todo quería decirle involucraba confesar sus sentimientos y no creía que estuviera listo para eso. Todavía esperaba que si Tony sentía lo mismo que él, diría algo, pero estaba empezando a cansarse de no saberlo. Incluso si fuera rechazado, sería mejor que estar preguntándose qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Tony. Sería mejor averiguarlo más temprano que tarde. ¿Tal vez podría decirle en el retiro de la compañía? ¿Pero sería romántico decirle en un entorno técnicamente relacionado con el trabajo? Además, Tony estaba tan ocupado todo el tiempo, tal vez no querría preocuparse por nada más y—

"¿Qué está pasando?" Tony le preguntó. “Dale un descanso a la pobre bicicleta”

Peter estaba cansado de no perderse en sus pensamientos. ¿No se le permitía disociarse y resolver las cosas en paz?

"Lo siento" ofreció Peter. "Solo estaba pensando"

"¿En que?"

_En ti._

"¿Has decidido si vas a la fiesta?"

Tony sacudió la cabeza.

"Sé que estás ocupado" admitió Peter, "pero creo que te divertirás más de lo que crees, y además, mereces un descanso de todas las tareas del retiro de trabajo. Incluso si no crees que eres amigo de todos, les agradas, confía en mí... Además, voy a estar allí. Puedes hablar conmigo" Peter miró hacia otro lado después de hacer la sugerencia. No estaba seguro si recordarle a Tony que estaría allí era tan tentador, pero si se estaba preparando para admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos, entonces este era un buen primer paso.

Peter mantuvo sus ojos en su pantalla por un momento antes de mirar a Tony. Se sentía raro por ser tan directo, pero parecía tener el efecto deseado ya que Tony estuvo de acuerdo. Quizás ser directo era lo que debía hacer.

“Muy bien, Pete. Me has convencido"

"¿A qué hora empieza eso?" Tony preguntó.

"7 en punto, creo"

"Bueno" Tony se mordió el labio. "Tengo una cena a las 6, pero pasaré después"

"Oh." El estómago de Peter se hundió. ¿La cena significaba una cita? "Está bien, será genial".

"A menos que... ¿Tienes quien te lleve?" Tony le preguntó. "Si no, puedo—"

"No te preocupes. Ya le pregunté a May” mintió Peter.

Tony asintió.

"O, si realmente no quieres ir, Tony, no tienes que hacerlo. No debería haberte molestado con eso. Si te vas a sentir incómodo o, como dijiste, ya tienes planes. Lo siento." Mejor olvidar eso de ser directo, entonces.

"No, tienes razón", dijo Tony. "Debería ir. Tomarme un descanso del trabajo. En realidad, debería cancelar esa estúpida reunión también, pero es importante"

"¿Importante como una cita?" Peter estaba jodidamente sorprendido cuando la pregunta tan audaz solo salió de su boca, pero tenía que saberlo y estaba cansado de guardarse sus preguntas. Si él y Tony eran amigos, entonces debería saber más sobre la vida de Tony, y ¿cómo esperaba hacer una confesión de amor si ni siquiera podía hacerle una simple pregunta? De nuevo a ser directo.

"¿Qué? Dios no” se burló Tony. "No, estoy expandiendo la compañía, y Shuri y yo vamos a decidir a qué estados apuntar y cuándo, si es que lo hacemos"

"Cita. Por favor." Tony sacudió la cabeza. "Que buen chiste."

Después de eso, Peter utilizó más energía en ocultar su sonrisa triunfante que en la bicicleta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Siéntete libre de visitarme en tumblr @ winterironspiderling


	29. Revelación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fiesta de cumpleaños de Steve. Peter conoce un poco más de Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Este capítulo es largo y podemos ver algo de la perspectiva de Tony :) Espero que les guste.

Peter cometió el error de esperar hasta el último momento para pedirle a May que lo llevara donde Steve y Bucky para la fiesta de cumpleaños. Tuvo suerte de haber mencionado a Bucky antes porque disminuía del tercer al segundo grado la charla que ella le estaba dando...

"¿Y eso?"

"Es el cumpleaños de Steve" explicó Peter.

"Está bien", respondió May. "¿Quién es ese? No recuerdo que hayas mencionado a Steve antes"

"Es el novio de Bucky"

"Bucky es el que tiene el brazo de metal, ¿verdad?"

"Sí" suspiró Peter. "Él es genial"

"¿A qué hora empieza la fiesta?”

"7 en punto" respondió Peter, arrastrando una mano por su cara.

"¿Esta noche?" preguntó May agotada. "Un poco tarde para decirme, ¿no te parece?"

Peter le dio una sonrisa inocente.

"Puedo llevarte, pero si es en Brooklyn, tendremos que irnos ahora porque las chicas me esperan a las 7"

Peter frunció el ceño. No quería llegar temprano y sentarse torpemente junto a Bucky y Steve mientras preparaban los pasabocas. Probablemente se comería todo lo que hicieran antes de que las otras personas llegaran.

"Lo siento" ofreció May.

"No, es mi culpa. Debí haber preguntado antes"

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a Tony? Él irá, ¿no?"

Peter levantó las cejas. "Llegará tarde. Él está en una reunión ahora" Aunque, no era una mala idea. Probablemente, había esperado tanto para preguntarle a May porque inconscientemente esperaba que los planes de Tony cambiaran y pudieran irse juntos. Llegar al mismo tiempo. Bucky y Steve parecían pensar que era una posibilidad y eso había afectado la mente de Peter.

May solo hizo una mueca.

"Y, oye, ¿qué pasó con lo que dijiste en la graduación acerca de que él estaba enamorado de mí?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

¿Ahora quieres que él me lleve? ¿Animándome a pasar tiempo con él? ¿A solas?" Peter arrugó la cara. "¿Por qué ese interés?"

May inclinó la cabeza.

"¿Qué ha cambiado?" Peter presionó.

"Porque," May se encogió de hombros. "He visto cómo te trata. Cuando te trajo a casa después de que te lastimaste, luego en la graduación, cómo te consiguió un trabajo, y estoy segura de que tuvo algo que ver para que cambiaras de opinión sobre la universidad"

"No lo hizo" argumentó Peter. "Yo lo decidí"

"Ha sido bueno para ti" admitió May. "Y tal vez, solo tal vez, fui un poco dura, pero no voy a disculparme por tener sospechas. Además, pasas tiempo a solas con él todo el tiempo. Ustedes dos entrenan juntos cada semana"

"Sí está bien." La cara de Peter todavía estaba arrugada. "Pero, espera un minuto" Peter recordó. “Ustedes dos se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la ceremonia. ¿Hablaron de mí a mis espaldas? ¿Te dijo algo?”

"No" negó May. “De lo único que hablamos fue de ti. De lo orgullosos estábamos"

"¿Desde cuándo tú y Tony son un ‘nosotros’?" Peter entrecerró los ojos. Acababa de comenzar a superar esa avalancha de celos y no quería volver a enfrentarse a lo mismo.

May suspiro. "Quise decir que llegué a conocerlo mejor y puedo notar por la forma en que habla de ti que sus intenciones son buenas y" hizo una pausa, "tengo que darle un poco de crédito por asistir a esa larga ceremonia. Realmente tienes que preocuparte por alguien para soportar algo así"

Peter se cruzó de brazos, preparado para argumentar que la ceremonia no había sido tan larga y aburrida, pero en realidad lo había sido. Tony era persistente y Peter podía entender cómo May sentía que sentarse durante tres horas de insinuaciones sobre sus acciones y discursos significaba que le importaba, pero él aún tenía más preguntas.

"Así que hablas con él durante cinco minutos y cambias de opinión mientras tanto, lo conozco desde hace meses y traté de decirte que era un buen tipo, pero aún lo dudaste"

"Sí" acordó May. “Porque te gusta demasiado para ser imparcial. Tenía que verlo yo misma"

Peter se dio cuenta de que no tenía sentido luchar contra May porque ahora ella aparentemente confiaba en Tony. Era lo que él había deseado desde el principio, por lo que no tenía sentido levantar dudas en su cabeza. Era solo extraño que ella hubiera cambiado su opinión —pasando de advertirle que los regalos de Tony eran una forma de manipularlo a sugerirle que se fuera con él.

Se imaginó que Tony le agradaría aún más si supiera lo que había sucedido durante el fin de semana—nada. Obviamente, Tony no era un depredador. Lo que le recordó que necesitaba informarle a May sobre el retiro. Aunque, lo mejor sería no preguntar sobre una fiesta y un retiro en la misma noche. El permiso para ir al retiro sería el tema de debate de la próxima semana.

"Está bien, puedes llevarme temprano" decidió Peter. "Puedo llamar cuando termine la fiesta"

May estuvo de acuerdo, evidentemente complacida de que Peter estuviera dispuesto a olvidar la discusión.

Peter todavía tenía que prepararse —otra tarea que había estado posponiendo. Eligió un jean gris de su armario, algunos Converse negros y una camisa azul oscuro para que al menos pudiera ser un poco patriótico y temático. Se dobló el jean en la parte inferior para agregar un poco de dramatismo al outfit y porque eran un poco largos. Después de un par de minutos de deliberación, puso algo de gel en su cabello.

“Wow, mírate.” May silbó cuando él salió de su habitación hacía la sala. “Tan apuesto.”

Peter inclinó su cabeza pero no dijo nada. Todo lo que llevaba puesto era lo que MJ le había ayudado a elegir en el centro comercial, y después de bajar de 101 a 98.5 kg, el atuendo le quedaba perfecto, algo flojo tal como le gustaba.

# ***

Eran las 6:30 cuando May se detuvo frente al departamento y el estómago de Peter se revolvió. Esperaba verse bien. Era intimidante estar rodeado de gente atractiva y en forma. Estaba acostumbrado a eso ya que veía a los entrenadores casi todos los días, pero eso era en ropa de deportiva. En realidad, no tenía idea de cuál era el estilo de todos cuando se trataba de ropa casual. No quería ir muy elegante o muy informal, o que ser el único usando jeans en julio.

Peter le dijo adiós con la mano a May e hizo sonar el timbre del apartamento un par de minutos después, ya que estaba un poco más cerca de cuando se suponía que debía comenzar la fiesta.

"¿Quién es?" La voz de Bucky crujió por el altavoz.

"Es Peter. Lo siento, llegue temprano"

"Oh." La voz de Bucky sonó menos áspera una vez que Peter reveló su identidad. "Sube."

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, luego Peter tuvo que subir un número ridículo de escaleras para llegar al apartamento.

Steve abrió la puerta. "Hola Peter."

"Feliz cumpleaños, de nuevo", dijo Peter con una sonrisa pícara. "Siento llegar tan temprano, mi tía tenía que conducir de vuelta para llegar a tiempo a algo"

"No es problema. Me sorprende que no hayas venido con Tony"

"Oh." Peter se encogió de hombros torpemente. "No sé"

"Como sea, entra" Steve abrió más la puerta y Peter entró.

"Wow" comentó. "Lindo lugar."

"Gracias." Bucky apareció de la cocina. "Eso”— señaló hacia la sala de estar—"es todo trabajo mio"

"Lo sabemos" dijo Steve. "No tengo gusto"

"Jodidamente cierto, no tienes" Bucky sacudió la cabeza.

Peter se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente es mejor que el mío"

"¿Quieres algo de tomar?" Steve preguntó.

"Dale una cerveza"

“Ni bromeando, Buck. No tiene edad suficiente y Tony me mataría"

Bucky puso los ojos en blanco. "Peter, ¿quieres una?"

"Estoy bien, gracias. Quizás más tarde."

Steve asintió a su elección. "¿Qué tal un refresco?"

"Eso sería genial."

"Bueno", agregó Peter. "Sé que dijiste nada de regalos, pero no puedo” Le entregó a Steve un sobre.

“Wow, gracias Peter. No tenías que hacerlo”

"Esta bien." Peter se encogió de hombros. "No es mucho, pero ya saben, ustedes pueden ir a una cita o lo que sea"

Steve leyó la tarjeta de cumpleaños y sacó los cupones de entradas para cine.

Bucky se acercó de inmediato y se los quitó de las manos a Steve. "Voy a guardarlos, es más seguro", explicó antes de guardar los boletos en su bolsillo. "Gracias, Pete"

Peter rio. "¿Puedo ayudarte a preparar snacks o algo así?"

"Sí", Bucky respondió al mismo tiempo que Steve dijo: "No, no te preocupes"

Peter pensó que solo tendría que esperar hasta las 7 para dejar de ser el único invitado, pero aparentemente no mucha gente entendía el concepto de llegar a tiempo. Lo que quería decir que tenía más de media hora para estar solo con Bucky y Steve en su departamento, y no habían tantas papas fritas que verter en cuencos o vegetales que cortar y colocar en bandejas.

Después de haber ayudado a poner todo en su lugar y pasar a su segunda bebida segura, una cerveza de raíz, no tuvo más remedio que sentarse con los dos hombres y conversar en la sala de estar bien decorada.

"¿Que tal el trabajo en la entrada, por cierto?" Bucky preguntó, metiendo un puñado de papas fritas en su boca. "¿Lo odias tanto como yo?"

"Es genial. Me gusta mucho. Friday nos mostró a Karen y a mí todo el lugar y las tareas. Ambas son geniales como compañeras"

"Bien", dijo Bucky. "No es que me alegra que te guste, ni nada. Me alegro de no tener que hacerlo" Bromeó.

Peter se río. "Hasta ahora solo he trabajado cuatro días por el festivo.”

"De nada" bromeó Steve.

"¿Estás devastado porque no puedes ir al retiro?" Bucky preguntó.

"¿Por qué no puedo ir?" Peter preguntó confundido. Tony lo había invitado hace solo unos días. ¿Había pasado algo?

"Tienes que trabajar para Tony durante al menos un año antes de poder ir" agregó Steve.

"Oh, no lo sabía" admitió Peter. “Él me dijo que podía ir. ¿Tal vez se equivocó?”

Steve y Bucky se miraron el uno al otro. "Te lo dije" dijo Bucky.

"¿Qué?" Peter preguntó.

El timbre hizo eco en todo el apartamento distrayendo a Bucky de responder. Él dejó entrar a Nebula, quien no era una gran ayuda para la conversación.

Peter todavía estaba pensando en el hecho de que técnicamente no tenía permitido ir al retiro. ¿Bucky solo estaba bromeando? Si ese era el caso, se sentiría incómodo si alguien como Karen no pudiera ir. Tendría que decirle a Tony que no podía ir, o al menos preguntarle si las otras personas nuevas también podrían ir, para que no fuera el único que incumpliera la regla.

Después de eso, llegaron un par de personas que Peter no conocía y que se sintió estúpido por no haberlo anticipado. Debió imaginarse que Steve quisiera invitar a más personas que solo compañeros de trabajo.

Entonces Sam apareció con Wanda, Natasha y Bruce.

Carol fue la siguiente, seguida por Val, Thor y un hombre que debía ser Loki.

Por el momento cuando eran las 8:00 pm, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo y Peter la estaba pasando mucho mejor que cuando estuvo en la casa de Flash. Lo único que faltaba era Tony, y algunos miembros del personal que no pudieron hacerlo.

Peter estaba en la cocina sirviéndose un vaso de agua cuando volvió a sonar el timbre. La probabilidad de que fuera Tony era alta. _Al fin._

Volvió a la sala y se paró junto a Nebula.

"¿Escuchaste? Stark está subiendo" dijo Nebula de la manera tranquila y baja que siempre tenía. Extrañamente, logró sonar divertida a pesar de que su voz apenas cambió.

"Sí" dijo Peter.

"Nunca ha estado en una de estas reuniones antes" dijo ella.

"Sí", dijo Peter de nuevo.

"Me pregunto por qué decidió venir esta vez".

Nebula le dio a Peter una mirada seria cuando dijo "Sí" por tercera vez.

Bucky dejó entrar a Tony y Peter miró alrededor de la habitación para ver si alguien lo estaba observando, ya que sabía lo obvio que estaba siendo sobre su entusiasmo.

Tony se veía fantástico como siempre. No estaba completamente arreglado como con el traje que llevó para su graduación, y tampoco llevaba ropa deportiva. Tony había optado por jeans negros y —Peter casi tuvo un derrame cerebral— la camisa de Joy Division que le había regalado el día de su última lección.

Llevaba lo que parecía una botella de alcohol muy cara, probablemente el regalo de Steve.

“Gracias Tony. Me alegro de que pudieras venir". Steve le dio una palmada en el hombro.

"Feliz cumpleaños" respondió Tony.

Peter no sabía qué hacer, por lo que continuó de pie junto a Nebula como un idiota. No estaba seguro de si debía esperar a que Tony se acercara a él, o si debería ser él quien se acercara. Peter decidió que era mejor mantenerse relajado. Esperó mientras Tony saludaba a todos, y para su satisfacción, ninguno de ellos parecía enojado o incómodo de verlo. Tal como le había dicho a Tony; él era divertido, y no una molestia.

"Hola, Pete"

Peter le sonrió a Tony. "Viniste."

Tony asintió y miró a Nebula. "Nebulosa, quiero decir Nebula"

"Stark."

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. "Estaba empezando a pensar que no ibas a venir"

"Tenía que conseguir un regalo", explicó Tony. "Tomó un tiempo elegir una buena botella"

"Tontos", murmuró Nebula antes de alejarse.

Peter se movió, tratando de escudriñar su cerebro con cosas que decir. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue preguntar cómo había ido la reunión de Tony.

Tony lo salvó y habló primero. "Bonito outfit. ¿Es nuevo?"

"Oh, más o menos. Compre varias cosas en D.C, MJ me ayudó a elegir"

Tony sonrió "Te ves bien. Aunque, tengo que decir que es muy raro verte con una camisa sencilla. Sin juegos de palabras o referencias. Es como si ni siquiera supiera quién eres"

Peter se río. "Supongo que no recibiste el memo". Hizo un gesto hacia la camisa de Tony.

"¿Esta cosa vieja?" Tony la señaló con la mano.

Peter notó que los ojos del hombre brillaban con diversión y su boca se estaba moviendo de la misma manera que cuando intentaba luchar contra una sonrisa. Tony era muy hermoso.

Entonces, Bucky se acercó y Peter tuvo que apartar su mirada de Tony. Bucky envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Tony y Peter, y se colgó entre ellos. "Hey chicos."

"Estás tomado, Bucky", comentó Tony.

Peter se rió de nuevo. Bucky había empezado bastante temprano con las bebidas.

"Hola, Peter, ¿qué tal esa cerveza que te ofrecí antes?" El acento de Bucky en un día normal apenas se notaba, pero ahora era fuerte en sus palabras.

Peter estaba tentado, pero ya había tomado demasiadas cervezas de raíz y no estaba interesado en desperdiciar sus calorías restantes en alcohol cuando había una perfecta porción de pastel que lo esperaba.

"Estoy bien, Bucky"

"Buuh" se quejó Bucky. “¿Y tú, Tony? ¿Quieres algo?"

Tony dudó tanto que Peter apartó la vista de Bucky para ver por qué no respondía.

"Yo— no", decidió Tony. "Traje el auto."

Bucky suspiró antes de gritar el nombre de Steve y dirigirse a donde estaba la multitud.

Peter se rió de las payasadas de Bucky y luego se encontró con los ojos de Tony.

"¿Quieres agua? También tienen todo tipo de refrescos. Puedo conseguirte algo”, ofreció Peter.

"Sí, eso sería espléndido", aceptó Tony.

Peter le ofreció una sonrisa al hombre y se dirigió a la cocina. Tony lo siguió.

“Entonces, hay Sprite, Coca-Cola, Coca-Cola Light, Cerveza de raiz y Fanta. Oh, también Dr. Pepper”

"Elige tú".

"Está bien", Peter le dió a Tony una Sprite.

Peter se sintió incómodo ahora que estaban solos. No es que la cocina estuviera a un mundo de distancia de la sala —casi todos eran visible a través de la puerta— pero era un espacio semicerrado, y Peter había sido el que convenció a Tony de que viniera. ¿Cuál había sido exactamente su gran plan? ¿Hacer que Tony viniera a la fiesta para qué? ¿Entonces podría verse como un monto frente al hombre y hacer el ridículo frente a todos sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo? Al menos Bucky se estaba uniendo a su destino.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" Peter frunció el ceño a Tony. El hombre tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro.

Tony se tomó la mitad de la lata antes de responder. "Estoy bien, Niño. Solo fue un largo día"

"Claro", dijo Peter. Hay estaba ese término de nuevo. Niño.

Peter se giró y dio unos pasos como para volver a la fiesta, pero Tony le pidió que parara.

"Necesito un minuto", explicó Tony. "Si no te importa"

"Está bien", acordó Peter fácilmente. "No te preocupes."

Peter cambió su peso al otro pie mientras esperaba que Tony se recuperara. Observó a Tony mirar los imanes en el refrigerador con una sonrisa por un minuto antes de decidir acabar el silencio.

“Sabes” comenzó Peter, “antes de que llegaras aquí, estábamos hablando sobre el retiro. Todos están muy entusiasmados con eso"

"¿Si?" Tony preguntó, apartando la mirada de la nevera. "¿Y tú? ¿Estás emocionado?"

Peter asintió. "Un poco nervioso, pero creo que eso es normal para mí. Aunque definitivamente emocionado”

Tony asintió. "Te lo pasarás genial"

"Sí. De seguro, pero tengo una pregunta"

"¿Quieres traer a tus amigos?"

"Algo así", dijo Peter, "pero en realidad, Bucky y Steve dijeron que hay una regla sobre trabajar para la empresa durante un año para poder ir”

Tony levantó las cejas.

"¿Es cierto?"

"Si."

"Realmente lo aprecio, Tony, pero no creo que pueda ir, entonces" Peter admitió.

Tony frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno", Peter se puso nervioso, "comencé a trabajar el mismo día que Karen, y estoy seguro de que hay gente nueva en tus otros gimnasios, y no sé si me siento cómodo si no se les permite a ellos. Me sentiría culpable"

El estómago de Peter estaba hecho un nudo mientras esperaba la respuesta de Tony. ¿Era este el momento en que Tony finalmente lo llamaría ingrato o irrespetuoso? Tal vez Tony solo revocaría su invitación y ya.

La expresión de Tony se iluminó. "¿Eso es todo?"

Peter asintió. Tony no parecía estar molesto con él.

"Hubieras ido si trabajaras para mí o no".

A Peter le gustó mucho esa respuesta. Cuando Tony decía cosas así, le hacía querer creer lo que May y el señor. Delmar decían sobre los sentimientos de Tony por él, pero luego pensó en cuántas veces Tony había tenido la oportunidad de decir algo. Nunca hizo un movimiento o insinuó algo. Peter estaba empezando a aceptar completamente que si no decía o hacía algo, nunca lo sabría con certeza, pero era tan aterrador expresar sus sentimientos y verse tan vulnerable. Sería muy fácil para Tony rechazarlo y todo se arruinaría.

"Pero tienes razón, es injusto", Tony agregó. "De todos modos, puse esa regla cuando estaba comenzando, tal vez es hora de quitarla. Entre tú y Karen, y el resto, probablemente hay diez empleados nuevos. Estoy seguro de que hay espacio para todos"

Peter dejó escapar el aliento que estaba conteniendo.

"Gracias", se las arregló. "Realmente eres el mejor jefe". Tony era el mejor de todos.

"Si te tengo conmigo para mostrarme el camino del bien, ¿cómo podría no serlo?"

"¿Listo para volver?" Peter preguntó. Probablemente no era una buena idea pasar tanto tiempo a solas con Tony frente a todos, ya que de por sí estaban como locos con sus insinuaciones, burlas y comentarios sugestivos.

Tony bebió el resto de su Sprite y se llevó otra. "Está bien, estoy listo ahora"

May le envió un mensaje a Peter a las 11 para ver si la fiesta ya había terminado y si necesitaba un aventón.

Peter no estaba listo para irse, pero algunas personas ya se habían marchado, y todos los que quedaban aparte de él, Val, Tony y Steve estaban borrachos.

"Creo que me voy yendo ya", dijo Peter incómodo. Siempre era extraño intentar irse de cualquier parte. ¿Debería salir mientras se despedía con la mano?

"Sí, yo también", estuvo de acuerdo Val. " No puedo puedo jugar cartas contra la humanidad tantas veces porque me vuelvo loca"

Peter se rio. "Tal vez si fueras buena en el juego..."

Val jadeó y golpeó su brazo como si estuviera emocionada por hacerlo.

"Entre tú, Bucky y Thor, mis brazos serán negros y azules", se quejó Peter.

"Te lo mereces", bromeó Val.

Peter se rio.

Bucky y Natasha se habían ido demasiado lejos como para prestarles atención, lo cual estaba bien, ya que no le quedaba energía para seguirles el ritmo.

Tony estaba en el balcón conversando con Loki, por lo que Peter se acercó para darle despedirse de Tony.

"Hey, um, ya me voy" dijo Peter. Miró a Loki quien parecía molesto por la interrupción.

"¿Te vas?" Tony preguntó. "¿Ya llamaste a May?"

"Nop. Estoy a punto de hacerlo.” Peter levantó su teléfono.

"No lo hagas. Ya casi termino. Te llevaré", explicó Tony.

"Ah, vale. Gracias” contestó Peter. No le preguntó a Tony si estaba seguro; sabía por experiencia que no tenía sentido hacerle esa pregunta a Tony.

"Perdón por interrumpir, por cierto" le dijo Peter a Loki. "Es un placer conocerte finalmente"

La expresión molesta de Loki se desvaneció minuciosamente. "Si, bien. Escuché que me has reemplazado en el escritorio"

"Por lo que escuché, nadie podría reemplazarte", lo felicitó Peter. "La gente pregunta por ti todo el tiempo"

Loki parecía inmensamente satisfecho con la noticia. "Hmm. Ya veo a qué te refieres, Stark.”

"A ver." Tony levantó las manos.

Loki se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. "Disfruta el resto de tu noche, Peter"

"Tú también, gracias."

Peter se echó a reír y se devolvió a la sala para esperar a Tony. Parecía que todos tenían razón sobre Loki; era un personaje interesante.

Tony no tardó mucho y luego estaban saliendo con platos de icopor llenos de pastel que Steve había insistido en que se llevaran, probablemente como una disculpa por lo ruidoso que se habían puesto todo.

Peter levantó las cejas ante el auto que Tony había llevado a la fiesta. Era el más elegante que había visto hasta ahora. Un modelo negro cuyas puertas se abrían hacia arriba.

"Mierda, viniste a Brooklyn en una nave espacial", comentó Peter. Se dio cuenta de que la placa en la parte trasera del auto decía Stark 7. Tony probablemente tenía suficientes autos para llenar un concesionario. Peter se preguntó si era completamente tonto o solo un poco tonto imaginar que algún día podría decir que se había montado en todos los autos de Tony.

"¿Qué otra cosa se supone que debería conducir?"

"No conduces un coche como este. Lo pilotas” bromeó Peter.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco con cariño. "Una vez que obtengas tu licencia, te dejare intentarlo"

Peter se negó con vehemencia. "De ninguna manera. No podría vivir conmigo mismo si arruinara tu auto"

"Para eso está el seguro"

Tony presionó un botón para encender el motor y Peter hizo una mueca cuando Immigrant Song comenzó a sonar a un volumen incómodo.

"Oops", comentó Tony bajandole por completo.

"Está bien", aseguró Peter. "Me encanta Led Zeppelin". Subiendo el volumen a un punto razonable.

Tony asintió como aprobación.

Era demasiado fácil recordar la última vez que había estado en el auto de Tony y demasiado fácil dejar volar su imaginación con ideas de las cosas que podrían estar sucediendo si no fuera él.

Tony comenzó a avanzar y Peter se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto mientras la canción cambiaba a Godzilla de Blue Oyster Cult.

"Wow", reflexionó Peter. "Tenias que estar de poco humor en el camino"

Tony lo miró. "Es tan obvio, ¿eh?"

Peter se encogió de hombros. "No sé. Quiero decir, parecías un poco extraño en la fiesta. No quise decir nada"

"Prestas mucha atención"

Peter se sonrojó ante eso. Nadie notaba a Tony como él, así que comprendía que él se diera cuenta de que había estado observandolo con suficiente atención para que fuera desagradable y espeluznante.

"Lo siento", dijo Peter.

"No dije que fuera algo malo. Supongo que no soy tan discreto como pensaba"

Peter quería preguntarle a Tony exactamente qué era por lo que se suponía que era discreto, pero no quería hacer que Tony se sintiera más incómodo. El hombre ya le estaba haciendo un favor al darle el aventón y no quería sobrepasar sus límites siendo curioso.

Peter quería cambiar de tema. "Como sea, gracias por llevarme de nuevo"

Tony asintió. "Te lo dije, en cualquier momento"

"Es bueno que no te volvieras loco con la bebida como todos los demás" bromeó Peter.

"Yo quería" dijo Tony.

Peter estaba a punto de disculparse de nuevo. Como si por llevarlo a él a casa Tony se hubiera impedido tomar, pero Tony había elegido conducir su auto en primer lugar, por lo que no era su culpa. Algo en la expresión de Tony hizo que su corazón se estremeciera. Había visto esa exacta expresión en su propia cara antes. Se dio cuenta de que nadie había impedido que Tony bebiera, excepto él mismo y que no había sido fácil hacerlo.

"Sin embargo, no lo hiciste", ofreció Peter. "Y yo no me acabe ese pastel, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse"

Tony lo miró de nuevo con confusión en su rostro. "¿Val te dijo algo?"

"No", respondió Peter. “Solo presto atención. Como dijiste."

"Está bien, por cierto", agregó Peter. "Suena egoísta, pero en realidad me hace sentir mucho mejor"

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Peter no estaba seguro de cuánto revelar, y normalmente podría haber suprimido sus cumplidos, pero Tony parecía que necesitaba algunas palabras positivas. "Obviamente eres súper perfecto. No solo como jefe sino como persona. Eres generoso y compasivo, lo sabes todo acerca de todo, y eres solo— eres tú. Descubrir que hay más cosas aparte de todo eso me hace sentir que no estoy tan solo. Como si me pudiera identificarme más contigo.”

Tony guardó silencio por un momento.

Peter se preguntó si tal vez estaba saltando a conclusiones. Quizás Tony no tenía problemas con el alcohol; tal vez simplemente había querido decir que quería beber de manera general. Tal vez Tony no quería que pudiera identificarse con él. Peter esperaba no haber echo el ridiculo.

"Gracias, Pete", dijo Tony, finalmente.

Peter se encogió de hombros. "No es nada. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta todo lo que has hecho por mí"

Tony sacudió la cabeza.

"Es verdad" insistió Peter.

"Tu lo hiciste, no yo"

Peter suspiro. "Bueno, tú ayudaste"

Tony sonrió "¿Recuerdas lo que dije ayer sobre que eres diferente?"

"¿Si?" Lo recordaba bien, ya que al principio pensó que era un insulto hasta que Tony aclaró que se refería a algo distinto.

"Sabes, es el mejor cumplido que puedo darte” dijo Tony.

Peter se rio para no tener que responder. No era mejor que nadie.

“Conozco a mucha gente, Pete, y ninguno de ellos es como tú. Ninguno de ellos es tan…”

La mente de Peter proporcionó una gran cantidad de adjetivos despectivos por si Tony estaba teniendo problemas para pensar uno. _Gordo, feo, inútil, incómodo, extraño…_

"De buen corazón" decidió Tony. "Amable, supongo que esa la palabra que estoy buscando"

Peter miró su regazo. Si eso fuera realmente cierto, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal todo el tiempo?

"No lo sé", murmuró Peter.

"Lo eres", dijo Tony con más firmeza. "Eres la mejor persona que conozco"

El cumplido era simultáneamente todo lo que quería escuchar de Tony, pero también imposible de aceptar. Su confianza en sí mismo había mejorado drásticamente desde que comenzó a hacer ejercicio —bueno, desde que comenzó este “viaje” , pero si midiera su autoestima en una escala de 1-10, antes estaba en números negativos. Ahora estaba en un 2; había una mejora, pero todavía no estaba bien, así que al tener a Tony diciéndole que era la mejor persona que conocía parecía una realidad remota. Antes, ese tipo de cumplido podría haberlo llevado a pelear con Tony sobre lo falso que era. Lo mejor que Peter podía hacer ahora era sacudir la cabeza y dar una risa incrédula. Él no era bueno, y ciertamente no era el mejor. Él era... bien, promedio.

Peter decidió que la mejor manera de lograr que Tony olvidara el tema era volviéndole el cumplido. "Tú eres la mejor persona que conozco".

Tony se rió abiertamente de eso y repitió una broma que Peter le había dicho alguna vez. "¿Cuántas personas conoces?"

Peter frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba bromeando Tony?

"Tienes buen gusto musical", agregó Peter. Se inclinó hacia delante para ajustar el volumen nuevamente. Una vez más la conversación se estaba volviendo pesada y Peter no quería alargar el sentimiento.

"Ese es un buen punto" admitió Tony.

Peter no le respondió, satisfecho de que Tony al menos hubiera recibido un pequeño cumplido.

Antes de que Peter tuviera tiempo de procesar por completo las implicaciones de la conversación, Tony se detuvo frente a su edificio.

“Entonces, ¿nos vemos el viernes? Creo que trabajo hasta las 3, así que—”

"Estaré allí a las 3:01"

Peter asintió. "Esta bien."

Salió del auto y se dirigió hacia el edificio, sabiendo que Tony lo estaba viendo. Hizo una pausa antes de abrir la puerta y se giró para mirar a Tony.

El recuerdo de Tony llegando a la fiesta con una botella para Steve se le vino a la mente y se preguntó si eso era lo único que el hombre había comprado antes de llegar. Peter odiaba hacerlo, pero sabía que tenía que decirlo como amigo, así que regresó al auto.

"¿Olvidaste algo?" Tony preguntó, después de bajar la ventana.

"No", respondió Peter. "No sé lo malo que sea y sé que no es asunto mío, pero yo—" Peter se mordió el labio. Su estómago se apretó. "¿Compraste algo con lo que no quieres quedarte solo?"

Por segunda vez en la noche, Peter se preparó para que Tony se enojara con él, pero ese no fue el resultado. El hombre desvió la mirada por un momento y luego levantó la vista con una expresión indescifrable.

"No", respondió Tony. "Todo limpio."

"Está bien", Peter exhaló. "Lo siento. Soy malo en esto. Espero que no me te haya como, molestado o lo que sea"

"No lo hiciste. Te lo prometo."

"Está bien", dijo Peter de nuevo. "Buenas noches."

"Igualmente. Duerme bien."

Peter asintió y entró con lágrimas en los ojos, no porque lo hubiera pasado mal y no porque pensara que Tony era demasiado bueno con él. No podía explicar por qué tenía ganas de llorar. Por mucho que le gustara poder identificarse más con Tony, no era justo que el hombre tuviera que pasar por algo así, que sintiera algo así. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

Se había enamorado de Tony, y solo eso dolía suficiente al dejarlo más vulnerable que nunca, pero esto se sintió diferente. Se sintió peor. Deseaba desinteresadamente lo mejor para Tony, no porque quisiera algo a cambio, sino porque el hombre significaba mucho para él, era tan importante. Peter odiaba que Tony tuviera que sentirse como él mismo siempre lo hacía cuando cedía a sus debilidades. Quería irse a casa con Tony y sentarse con él hasta que su mente dejara a un lado los peligrosos pensamientos. Deseó tener el derecho para hacerlo. Se sentía como si hubieran sacado su corazón y lo hubieran dejado en el asiento al lado de Tony.

# _______

Tony había querido compartir más de sí mismo con Peter, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo, por lo que estaba contento de que Peter fuera tan perceptivo y empático. Hace mucho tiempo no se sentía tan tranquilo como ahora, después de hablar con Peter. Quería decirle eso al chico. Se merecía saber cuánto había ayudado.

_Buenas noches, Pete._

_Gracias por todo._

_Me alegra que me hayas hecho ir a la fiesta._

Tony lo borró todo. Se suponía que debía ser amigo de Peter, no enamorarse más de él. Aparentemente, su autocontrol en todos los aspectos de su vida estaba disminuyendo. Aunque, los amigos se agradecen todo el tiempo. ¿Cierto? Se imaginó lo que diría si la situación fuera entre Rhodey y él. Probablemente le respondería con una broma inapropiada que ambos entendían que significaba “gracias por cuidarme”, pero eso era inútil en esta situación porque era Peter.

Tony suspiró. Otro mensaje que no le enviaba a Peter porque no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo. A este punto, el niño tenía más pelotas que él.

"A la mierda. Esto es ridículo. Es un mensaje de texto, idiota" se reprendió Tony.

Tony escribió el texto y presionó enviar. No era una carta de amor, pero era mejor que nada.

_Tenias razón. La fiesta fue genial.  
No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza. ;)_

_Demasiado tarde. ;)  
Buenas noches Tony. Me alegro de que hayas venido.  
Y gracias por no enojarte conmigo. _

Tony no esperaba esa respuesta. ¿Qué había hecho Peter que podría justificar una reacción de enojo? Repasó de nuevo la noche y solo pudo pensar en cómo Peter había regresado al auto para asegurarse de que no estaba a punto de beber sin freno. Ya había dicho que no estaba molesto por eso.

Peter parecía nervioso cuando mencionó el retiro. Cuando dijo que no podría ir, Tony había pensado que había descubierto cómo él se sentía y que Peter no estaba contento con eso. Y en realidad, Peter solo estaba abogando por una amiga y por algunas personas que ni siquiera conocía. Había estado dispuesto a perderse un viaje solo porque no era justo. Tony no estaba enojado porque le hiciera notar su error ante la regla sin sentido. Estaba orgulloso.

_No tienes que agradecerme por eso._   
_Buenas noches._

# ***

El siguiente viernes, Tony llegó a Iron Fitness a las 3:01 como lo había prometido. Las estrellas se habían alineado, y el viernes misma estaba ocupando el mostrador de recepción.

"Thanks God It’s Friday." Tony saludó.

“Alguien fue más rápido con esa, Sr. Stark. Mis disculpas."

"¿Qué?" Tony arrugó la cara. "Esa es mi broma".

Peter se acercó al escritorio al instante, no con su polo de trabajo Iron Fitness y pantalones de jogging negros, sino con pantalones cortos de baloncesto y la camisa de AC/DC que llevaba puesta el día en que se conocieron. Lo primero que notó Tony fueron las piernas expuestas de Peter. Era solo la segunda vez que veía las piernas de Peter, e incluso entonces, habían estado nadando, así fue solo un atisbo seguido de un par de horas de agua ocultándolas. Eran un poco más claras que el resto del tono de piel de Peter, obviamente no era un fan de los pantalones cortos por lo que el sol nunca tenía la oportunidad de alcanzar esa parte de su cuerpo.

Lo segundo que notó Tony fue cómo la camiseta colgaba de Peter. Cuando se conocieron le quedaba holgada ya que a Peter le gustaba esconderse detrás de telas sueltas, pero ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero camisón. Tony se moría por ver lo que estaba pasando debajo de la ropa, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en la cara de Peter. Sintió que estaba de vuelta en el siglo XIX o algo así, emocionado al ver un tobillo visible.

"Hola, Tony. ¿Estás listo?" Peter preguntó.

Tony no tenía mejor suerte al mirar la cara de Peter porque sus ojos de ciervo eran demasiado adorables, y su cabello ondulado obviamente no estaba ayudando, y era tan lindo que no debía ser legal. Se dio cuenta de que Peter también estaba nervioso porque seguía tirando de su atuendo como si no estuviera muy cómodo. Tony quería decirle que usar joggers estaba bien si eso era con lo que se sentía cómodo; perder peso no significaba que tuviera que cambiar toda su existencia —Tony prefería pantalones y raramente usaba shorts— pero decidió que si Peter estaba intentando algo nuevo y experimentando con lo que le gustaba usar, tal vez llamar la atención sobre eso sería un comentario idiota.

"Nací listo", comentó Tony. “Te esperaba a ti. Vamonos."

"No puedo creer que hayas usado mi broma, por cierto", dijo Tony. "Lo he estado diciendo por años"

"Bueno, para ser honesto, no es una broma muy creativa" Peter sonrió.

Tony juntó las cejas. "Esta es la segunda vez que criticas mis bromas y, francamente, estás hiriendo mis sentimientos"

"Tienes razón. Mis bromas no son mejores... es solo que has tenido como veinticinco años más que yo para perfeccionar lo que dices, y sin embargo..."

"Wow. Crees que conoces a alguien y luego van y dicen algo así" Tony sonrió de lado. Era extraño escuchar a Peter mencionar casualmente su diferencia de edad. Tony a veces se preguntaba si Peter lo recordaba, pero aparentemente lo hacía y todavía no le importaba. Era agradable escuchar que Peter no estaba creyendo las advertencias que sin duda recibía de su tía y su ex jefe, aunque una parte de Tony notó que tal vez eso no era algo bueno. Tal vez era un problema incluso si no quería verlo, pero sinceramente no lo creía así. Sabía que nunca lastimaría a Peter.

"Obviamente estoy bromeando", dijo Peter. "Con tu permiso, me gustaría compartir el chiste para que yo también pueda decirle a Friday " T.G.I.F. " cuando la vea"

Tony sacudió la cabeza. "Esa es una gran petición, Pete. No creo que sepas lo que estás preguntando"

"¿Por favor?"

"Bien, pero estás advertido con lo del plagio"

"Entendido."

Peter le dio un codazo juguetón a Tony mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro y fue un gesto tan inconsciente que no creyó que el niño se diera cuenta de que lo había hecho, pero era muy revelador de lo lejos que había llegado y lo cómodo que se sentía. Tony sintió que se enamoraba un poco más. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar antes de decirle la verdad a Peter.

# ***

Como habían comenzado a las 3:00, eran poco más de las 4:00 cuando terminaron y Tony no estaba listo para decir adiós. Si estaba leyendo la expresión de Peter con precisión, entonces parecía que él sentía lo mismo.

“¿Qué dices si vamos por algo de comer? Todavía es temprano para cenar, pero tengo ganas de una hamburguesa con queso"

Peter parecía confundido. "Quieres ir a cenar?

"Si, suelo hacerlo, como todos los días" Tony prácticamente podía escuchar el “conmigo” al final de la pregunta que Peter se guardó. No entendía cómo Peter aún podía ser inconsciente de su afecto. Había hecho todo excepto conseguir un avión para escribirlo en el cielo. _Hmm, esa es una buena idea._

"No, quiero decir, eh, no importa". Peter sacudió la cabeza. "Si. Podría comer."

"Excelente."

Tony siguió a Peter al vestuario para poder lavarse las manos y luego regresó a su oficina para cambiarse de ropa. También sacó el Axe spray de emergencia que guardaba en su escritorio. Odiaba hacerlo, pero era imprescindible si iba a estar cerca de Peter.

# ***

"No hemos hablado mucho" dijo Tony desde detrás de su menú.

Peter bajó su menú y levantó las cejas. "¿De qué querías hablar?"

"Para empezar, ¿cómo te va con el trabajo? ¿Te gusta?" Tony hizo una mueca internamente porque sabía que había estado haciendo la misma pregunta una y otra vez, pero para él era importante que Peter estuviera feliz.

"Es increíble" dijo Peter.

Tony asintió. Era difícil mantener una conversación normal con Peter cuando los pensamientos sobre el fin de semana que pasaron juntos invadían constantemente su mente. Lo fácil que fue dormir junto a él, lo rápido que se había corrido en la ducha al pensar en hacer algo más que dormir en esa cama. Todo lo que podía pensar era en decirle sus sentimientos a Peter. Cómo se sentía, emocional y físicamente. Tony quería preguntarle a Peter si estaba bien después de lo que había sucedido en la fiesta —la de graduación y la de cumpleaños. Tenía tantas cosas que decir, y tal vez hubiera sido más fácil si no hubiera saltado a hacer a Peter otro de sus empleados. Resistió el impulso de preguntarle a Peter si se sentía incómodo a su alrededor ahora que era su jefe, ya que ya lo había respondido indirectamente cuando insistió en que fuera a la fiesta de Steve. Aunque, quería escucharlo de nuevo. Sólo para estar seguro.

Tony soñaba con que no tuviera que esperar mucho para que Peter admitiera sus sentimientos. Tony se pensó ser el primero en decirle a Peter, pero no quería acorralar a Peter como un imbécil de mediana edad. ¿Quizás debería cambiar sus reglas y prometerse que podría decirle lo que sentía una vez que Peter terminara la universidad? No, eso estaba a cuatro años. ¿Quizás después de que terminara su primer año? Ugh. Por otra parte, el retiro se avecinaba frente a ellos. Eso era casi demasiado conveniente.

Tony se dio cuenta de que no había hablado en un par de minutos.

"Así que—"

"Por cierto—"

Peter se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza después de que comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Tony tuvo que esforzarse para no mencionar cuánto amaba el sonrojo de Peter. Era un regalo que podía ver con mucha frecuencia.

"Adelante" insistió Peter.

"Está bien", permitió Tony. "Cuando dije "no hemos hablado mucho" era para poder preguntarte cómo te has sentido"

"Sentido con qué?"

"Para empezar, con lo que nos llevó a nuestra improvisada pijamada", resopló Tony. "Y, ahora sabes que tengo algunos problemas con la bebida"

Peter se rio.

"Lo siento, no quise reírme", dijo Peter.

Tony se encogió de hombros. "Es mejor que llorar"

"No sé", comenzó Peter. "No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres"

"¿No tienes curiosidad?"

"En realidad no" admitió Peter. "Quiero decir, si quieres compartirme algo, por supuesto que te escucharé, pero mientras estés bien, los detalles no me importan. Como, si es nivel alcohólico, o si es menos grave, o tal vez—” Peter apartó la vista por un momento. "No es asunto mío, pero como dije, mientras estés bien, es todo lo que me importa"

Tony nunca había escuchado eso antes.

"Yo-" Tony frunció el ceño. No tenía idea de qué decir. "No tengo un cofre del tesoro sobre mi experiencia en AA, ni nada", explicó. “No es tanto tipo 'nivel alcohólico', más bien fue un gran mecanismo de supervivencia para mí después de la muerte de mis padres, y luego avanzó durante la universidad con las fiestas, y a medida que crecía, no era un modelo sostenible, así que decidí atenuarlo, pero no ha sido fácil" Se detuvo para evaluar la expresión de Peter antes de continuar.

“Todavía bebo de vez en cuando y puedo mantener bebidas en mi casa sin ningún problema. Es solo que, tengo que estar en un control y sentimiento específico cuando me dejo llevar y tomo algo, o de lo contrario podría ponerse feo. Esa noche en la fiesta, habría sido un problema"

Peter asintió con simpatía. "Lo siento. No sé si incluso sería de ayuda porque la comida y el alcohol no son lo mismo, pero si alguna vez necesitas hablar de eso, podrías llamarme. O lo que sea, si necesitas enviarme un mensaje. No sé. Podría apoyarte”

"Es muy amable de tu parte, Pete. Tú ya me ayudas.”

Peter sonrió.

"Espero que no te haga cuestionar todo lo que te he enseñado"

"¿Qué?"

Tony se acarició la barba. "Bueno, te he dado todos estos consejos sobre moderación y cómo mejorar y ahora estás escuchando que tengo mis propias debilidades"

"Eso te hace más valioso". Peter se encogió de hombros. "Prefiero escuchar a alguien que conoce lo que es luchar que a alguien que solo piensa que sabe... Como dije en el auto, te hace más real"

Tony suspiró. Peter no se estaba conteniendo hoy. Desató toda la fuerza de su dulce corazón, lo que no era justo.

Tony se alegró de que hubiera podido decirle todo esto a Peter porque no quería que pasara lo mismo que cuando había mantenido en secreto que era el dueño del gimnasio. Aunque era una parecido a eso ya que no le había mencionado nada a Peter, sino que el chico lo había adivinado. Quería que Peter lo conociera más, pero era aterrador. Peter lo tenía subido en un pedestal que no se merecía y tenía miedo de comprometer esa posición.

La mesera vino a tomar su orden y Tony estaba en la luna al ver que Peter pidió primero. Estaba mejorando cada vez más con la comida. Lo había llevado a un restaurante menos conocido a pocas cuadras del gimnasio, y su plato favorito era la hamburguesa de pizza con papas fritas rizadas. Sin embargo, no le había dicho eso a Peter, así que cuando el chico decidió ordenarlo, no pudo evitar preguntarse si tal vez existía algo así como el destino.

"Lo mismo para mí, gracias" le dijo Tony a la señora mientras retiraba los menús.

Todavía tenía curiosidad por saber cómo Peter llevaba el otro incidente, por lo que se alegró cuando Peter lo mencionó nuevamente por su cuenta.

"Y sobre la otra parte" insinuó Peter. "Estoy completamente bien. En serio."

Tony lo miró de reojo.

“Me ayudaste un montón y cuando salí con Ned y MJ, les conté y me apoyaron. May todavía no lo sabe porque odio preocuparla, pero sí. Flash me envió un mensaje disculpándose hace un par de días"

Tony frunció los labios. No culpaba a Peter por no mencionarle nada a May ya que había visto de primera mano lo mucho que ella se estresaba; prácticamente había comenzado a llorar al ver un tobillo adolorido. Peter tenía una vibra protectora también, pero aún así, no decirle no estaba hiriendo a nadie.

"Lo hizo, ¿en serio?"

"Si. Dijo que estaba completamente borracho y que no recordaba exactamente lo que dijo, pero sabía que era malo. Para Flash, esa es una disculpa de cinco estrellas”

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Quería decirle que estaba bien y que lo olvidara, pero no terminé diciendo nada. No sé, es estúpido"

"No crees lo que dijo, ¿cierto?" Para empezar, Tony no estaba orgulloso de su relación con el alcohol, pero se sintió aún más humillado al haberlo mencionado antes cuando Peter acababa de tener un encuentro con un idiota borracho.

Peter se encogió de hombros. "Parte de mí si le cree, pero sobre todo sé que es solo un imbécil"

"Es un imbécil, fin de la historia", dijo Tony. "Todo lo que te dijo fue una mierda y te puso las manos encima ... Ni siquiera puedo decidir cuál es peor"

Peter no respondió.

"¿Qué?" Presionó Tony. "¿No estás de acuerdo?"

"No lo sé, Tony. Todo lo de ser positivo es bueno en teoría, pero las cosas no son así. Quizás tiene razón y no encontraré a nadie"

Peter continuó. “Nadie en la escuela me ha querido nunca. A todos los demás les coquetean o los invitan a salir, y no estoy diciendo que quiera que me hablen extraños, pero esas historias sobre que te pregunten por tu número o que conozcas a alguien por ahí que quiere salir contigo... eso nunca me ha pasó a mí y sé que tengo otras cosas en las que soy bueno, y soy inteligente y agradable" —Peter puso los ojos en blanco— "pero es una mierda. Todo lo que parece importarle a los demás es si tienes un buen cuerpo”

"Solo tienes 17 años" comentó Tony. "No tienes suficientes datos para obtener una ecuación confiable"

"Supongo, pero MJ y Ned tienen 17 y ambos tienen novias"

“Acabas de dar dos ejemplos de personas con dos tipos de cuerpo muy diferentes. Así que de alguna manera arruinaste tu argumento.” A Tony no le gustaba decirlo, pero Peter necesitaba escucharlo. Ned tenía sobrepeso y MJ tenía infrapeso y ambos tenían pareja.

Peter asintió. "Entonces supongo que yo soy el problema y el peso nunca ha sido el factor principal. Así qur, incluso una vez que alcance mi objetivo... no va a cambiar nada. Justo como dijiste”

“Yo nunca— dejo de usar mis palabras. Quise decir que perder peso no es un boleto mágico para el amor propio. Nunca dije que nadie más te amaría.”

"Los diferentes aspectos de tu progreso tardan más llegar", agregó Tony. "Puedes perder 20 kilos en unos pocos meses, pero arreglar tu relación con la comida y generar confianza puede tomar años"

"Solo han pasado cuatro meses, Peter. Odio ser quien te diga esto, pero todavía no has terminado con esto.”

"Yo lo sé."

"Está bien, si lo sabes, entonces sabes que no estás atrapado en este punto. Este es un sentimiento bajo temporal. Activado, creo, por ese imbécil de Flash. Y, porque estás tratando de molestarte preventivamente ahora que has decidido ir a la universidad. Las cosas se están dando y eso no te gusta"

Peter se mordió el labio inferior.

"Así que déjalo". Tony lo señaló. "Deja de pensar en lo que no tienes, o en lo que otras personas están haciendo, o en lo que piensan de ti y comienza a pensar en lo que puedes hacer para llegar a donde quieres estar"

"Pensé que ya no eras mi entrenador"

"He evolucionado" bromeó Tony. "Considérame tu guía espiritual, algo así"

"¿Qué tal un dolor en mi culo?” Peter sugirió. "Ni siquiera me dejas revolcarme en autocompasión ... ¿qué clase de amigo eres?"

Tony rio. "Música para mis oídos. Si te estoy cabreando, significa que tengo razón. Así que..."

"Ganas esta ronda"

# ***

La mesera vino a ver cómo estaba todo por última vez y preguntó: "¿Quieren una factura separada o junta?"

"Junta", respondió Peter de inmediato. Se volvió hacia Tony con una expresión tímida. "Invito yo."

La camarera asintió y dejó la mesa.

"Uh, no, no lo harás” argumentó Tony. "Estoy bastante seguro de que yo te invite aquí"

"¿Y?" Peter se encogió de hombros. "Yo quiero pagar"

"Sabes que tengo dinero, ¿cierto?"

"El hecho de que puedas pagar no significa que tengas que hacerlo"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí", insistió Peter.

“Gracias, Pete. Es muy dulce de tu parte." Tony le respondió. No podía negar la leve incomodidad que sentía al dejar que alguien más pagara por él, especialmente Peter. Entendía el significado del gesto, y no le gustaba sentirse usado o como si su cuenta bancaria fuera todo lo que podía ofrecer, pero era Peter. Peter, quien trabajaba para él, que no tenía mucho y que tenía gastos importantes para su universidad, la beca completa no cubría los gastos de manutención. No quería que Peter malgastara su dinero.

"No es nada." Peter movió la mano. "Te lo mereces."

"Esa es mi línea."

"Que triste." Peter sonrió. "Ya me robe una broma, ¿que es otra más?"

Tony puso los ojos en blanco. "Recuerda, ya estas advertido"

Tony sabía que debía cambiar el tema mientras estaba a tiempo y llevar la conversación a otra dirección, lejos del odio que Peter sentía sobre sí mismo, pero sintió que tenía más que decir.

"De todos modos", continuó Tony, "que te coqueteen no es tan bueno como parece"

"Solo dices eso para hacerme sentir mejor"

"Bueno, sí, pero lo digo en serio, Pete. Saber que alguien solo te quiere por tu aspecto es halagador, no mentiré, pero eso no es lo que te mantiene con ánimo por la noche"

"¿Qué lo hace, entonces?"

“Alguien que conoce lo mejor y lo peor de ti y se queda. Es que mira, ¿qué te puedo mostrar después de un montón de números que he recibido y dejado en servilletas? Un apartamento vacío y una cama vacía. Trabajo 20 horas al días porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer con mi tiempo. Confía en mí, no quieres que te coqueteen. Quieres más."

La cara de Peter se arrugó. "¿Qué pasa si pierdo peso y todavía no soy suficiente?"

Lo que Tony realmente quería decir era que si pudiera hacer lo que llevaba tiempo queriendo, estarían juntos y Peter no tendría nada de qué preocuparse ya que se habían conocido antes de que comenzará a perder peso. Incluso con todo ese tema, sería feliz mientras Peter lo fuera, independientemente de como se viera. Peter siempre había sido suficiente para él.

"Estoy en mi peso ideal y estoy soltero. No ha sido suficiente" Mierda, eso no era exactamente útil para Peter en este momento. “Sin embargo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Pete. Eres mucho más que como te ves"

"¿Y tú no? Si no puedes encontrar a alguien, definitivamente no hay esperanza para mí"

Peter continuó: “Si quisieras tener a alguien, podrías hacerlo. Podrías tener a cualquiera.”

"No quiero a _cualquiera_ "

"Simplemente no lo entiendo", dijo Peter. "¿Por qué alguien como tú estaría soltero?"

"Porque el dinero y como me veo atraen a la gente, pero quiero que alguien se quede por lo que está debajo"

Peter discutió. "No creo que la gente no se quede contigo. Tiene que ser tu elección.”

"No sé", dijo Tony. "Te estoy diciendo lo que he experimentado"

"Sí", suspiró Peter. "Lo siento, no quiero decir que sea tu culpa, ni nada. Obviamente, conoces mejor tu vida. Solo digo que ... alguien tendría que ser bastante estúpido para pensar que el dinero es lo mejor de ti"

"Para ser justos, es bastante impresionante" Bromeó Tony.

"Para." Peter puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa.

"Pero, supongo que tienes razón", continuó Peter. “Tienes que priorizar lo que piensas de ti mismo y debes confiar en que las personas en tu vida están ahí por las razones correctas. Incluso si es difícil"

"Creo que ambos tenemos que esperar hasta que aparezca la persona adecuada", agregó Peter.

Tony abrió la boca para decir que la espera había terminado, pero las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta y luego el teléfono de Peter vibró con un mensaje. Para entonces el momento había pasado.

"Oh, May me pregunta cuándo volveré a casa. Lo siento."

"No hay problema. Ya nos podemos ir"

# ***

Tony tuvo que seguir recordándose que no debía agarrar el volante con tanta fuerza mientras llevaba a Peter a casa. Le recordó a Peter que no podrían entrenar el viernes siguiente debido al retiro. También le preguntó si sabía dónde y cuándo tomar el autobús que los llevaría al complejo y Peter explicó que Friday le había proporcionado el paquete de información por correo. Tony estaba contento de que Peter pareciera entusiasmado con el viaje.

"Gracias de nuevo por la cena.” dijo Tony.

"Cuando quieras." Peter sonrió. "Gracias por invitarme."

Tony asintió una vez, tratando de ocultar su decepción por tener que separarse de Peter de nuevo. Se consoló con el hecho de que Peter parecía igual de decepcionado. Tony decidió que no importaba qué, le diría a Peter lo que sentía en el retiro. No dejaría que siguiera pasando el tiempo mientras Peter seguía pensando que no era deseado. Ya no le importaban ninguno de los detalles de su situación. La mirada tan llena de esperanza y adoración de Peter le dejaba claro que era su única opción y le gustaba como se veía su futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: No falta mucho para estos dos >:)


	30. Vacación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer y segundo día del Retiro Stark.

"Te ves contento, Jarvis" saludó Tony a su asistente. "Tengo muchas tareas para ti"

"Estoy muy contento, señor" respondió el hombre, levantándose de su asiento, con el teléfono en la mano y listo para tomar notas.

"La mayor parte de la oficina se irá al complejo mañana"

"Soy muy consciente de eso"

"Gracias a Dios." Tony puso los ojos en blanco. "De todos modos, estarás en la oficina, pero necesito que conduzcas al complejo con el R8 —no el McLaren— para el lunes por la mañana"

"¿Voy a volver con usted?" Jarvis bromeó.

"No, al volver tomarás el autobús con los demás"

“Con el debido respeto, señor, pero ¿por qué no lo lleva usted mañana? Eso es lo que hizo el año pasado"

"Porque tengo ganas de tomar el autobús”, explicó Tony. "Por lo general, sólo querría que lo llevaras hasta allá, pero te necesito aquí, de lo contrario toda la compañía se joderia en un día"

“No hay necesidad de halagarme. Considérelo hecho."

“Sabía que podía contar contigo. Siguiendo con la lista de tareas, necesitaremos once paquetes de bienvenida adicionales"

"¿Debería preguntar por qué?"

“Tenemos once personas más en el viaje que la semana pasada gracias a un angelito en mi hombro. De todos modos, trata de mantener eso en secreto. No necesito que Potts me moleste al respecto."

"Listo. ¿Algo más?"

"Eso es todo." Tony lo despidió con la mano.

"Esto no es el diablo viste de a la moda, señor Stark"

"Retira eso" Tony frunció el ceño. "Vendido."

Jarvis sacudió la cabeza y abandonó la habitación.

"Que poco gusto" murmuró Tony por lo bajo.

Llevaba casi veinte minutos de trabajo cuando Happy entró corriendo a su oficina con una orden de Starbucks. Podría haber sido su imaginación, pero le pareció oír a Jarvis suspirar en la otra habitación. _Toma eso, aburrido._

"Chico, estoy feliz de verte" dijo Tony.

"Si tuviera un dólar por cada vez que escuchara ese chiste, podría renunciar"

Tony se rio. Le fascinaba molestar a la gente con sus bromas ridículas. El giro de ojos resignado y la pequeña sacudida de cabeza eran casi celestial.

Happy continuó. "Todo está listo para salir. El personal del complejo está preparado. Acabo de hablar por teléfono con la compañía de autobuses y dicen que podremos comenzar a abordar a las 7 a.m. Maria y Phil conducirán esta noche para distribuir los panfletos con la información en los paquetes de bienvenida.”

"Perfecto." Tony asintió. "Todo se está uniendo"

Happy se relajó —tanto como alguien lleno de trabajo podría— "Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas con el niño? ¿Crees que él sabe lo que pasa?"

Tony sacudió la cabeza. "Lo dudo."

"Aunque está emocionado", agregó Tony. “Le dije a J que llevara el auto el lunes. Si todo va según lo planeado, regresaré con él. Peter, obviamente, no Jarvis.”

"Claro." Happy asintió. "¿Y planeas decirle a Pep que al fin lo harás?"

"Sí. En el bus."

Happy resopló. "Jesús, este niño debe tener un gran control sobre ti para que vayas a subirte a un bús"

Tony levantó las cejas. "No puedo discutir eso"

"Buena suerte, Tony", ofreció Happy. "No puedo esperar para conocerlo. Eh, en realidad, si puedo, pero aún así. Estoy feliz por ti."

Tony aplaudió. "Apuesto que lo eres."

"Solo sé amable con él", agregó Tony.

"¿Cuándo he sido malo?"

#  _______ 

Todo de lo que los demás hablan durante toda la semana previa al retiro, era el retiro. Peter había escuchado suficiente de sus compañeros de trabajo para saber que el Retiro Stark era el evento del año y nada más podría superarlo. Por lo general, no tomaba la palabra de la gente sobre lo buenas que eran las cosas porque cada vez que se emocionaba por algo, se decepcionaba, por lo que siempre trataba de anticipar las cosas divertidas de una manera neutral, pero cuando consideraba que Tony era responsable de todo el asunto, se imaginó que la gente no exageraba.

Aparentemente, Tony siempre había sido generoso incluso cuando solo tenía un par de gimnasios. Algunos de los miembros del personal que habían trabajado para Iron Fitness y técnicamente Stark Ltda por más tiempo le contaron sobre eso a Peter cuando había preguntado. No habían tenido retiros, pero a menudo fiestas de personal y muchos bonos para todos. Luego, cuando Tony se había vuelto más exitoso, se habían popularizado los retiros y escapadas en estaciones de esquí o balnearios en el área. Después, cuando había avanzado aún más en su carrera, había comprado un complejo propio para complementar su negocio y para albergar a sus amigos y empleados.

A Peter le gustaba la idea de que incluso cuando Tony no había tenido mucho, todavía trataba bien a sus empleados; no era como otros dueños de negocios grandes de los que había oído, que apenas pagaban el salario mínimo e ignoraba las horas de trabajo máximas. No podía esperar a contarle a MJ.

Después de que la emoción de todos había aumentado en él, Peter comenzó a esperarlo. Estaba interesado en conocer a todos los demás empleados de las otras ubicaciones de Iron Fitness. Además, como era amigo de la mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo en Forest Hills, estaba ansioso por pasar cuatro días con ellos relajándose. No tenía idea de qué esperar del resort; Cuando Tony le mencionó por primera vez el excursionismo, se imaginó una colección de cabañas de madera en un bosque, como un campamento de verano. Luego, cuando se enteró de los servicios de spa y el yoga, se imaginó un aspecto hotel moderno con empleados todos vestidos de lino blanco caminando con cristales de sal.

#  *** 

Peter sabía que Tony poseía veinticuatro gimnasios y algunas otras propiedades, y que habían tantos empleados trabajando para Stark LTDA que eran necesarios dos viajes, por lo que esperaba que hubiera una gran cantidad de personas para la vacación, pero salir del auto de May en la estación de autobuses y ver cuatro autobuses fue impactante.

Su primer pensamiento fue que había mucha gente que para conocer y su segundo pensamiento fue que Tony iba a estar extremadamente ocupado cuidando a todos todo el tiempo. Eso frustró a Peter, no solo porque quería usar el tiempo para estar con Tony, preferiblemente a solas, sino porque no le parecían vacaciones para Tony si tenía que trabajar incluso más.

Peter le dijo adiós con la mano a May y fue a pararse junto a uno de los autobuses. No reconoció a nadie alrededor, pero sabía que estaba en el lugar correcto porque la mayoría de las personas allí estaban en ropa deportiva. Los leggings de Lulu Lemon y las camisetas de Under Amour parecían patrocinadores. Peter perdió la cuenta de cuantos batidos de proteína y botellas de agua vio. No era el más grande allí porque mucha gente era más alta o más musculosa, pero sentía que estaba menos en forma. Sin embargo, no se sintió mal por eso. Se recordó a sí mismo que no todos los que trabajaban en los gimnasios o en la oficina principal necesariamente tendian a entrenar o eran entrenadores personales, y solo porque algunas personas parecían más delgadas no significaba que fueran más saludables.

Peter sintió que tal vez debería acercarse a alguien e intentar iniciar una conversación, para no verse como un perdedor antisocial. Se ajustó la mochila al hombro y se preparó para hacer el primer paso. En cambio, un chico que se veía de su edad fue quien se acercó a él.

"Hola, amigo"

"¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?" Peter respondió.

"Es bueno ver a alguien que nació en la misma década que yo” comentó el extraño. "A menos que seas mayor de lo que pareces..."

"Tengo casi 18 años"

"Maldición."

"Sí", resopló Peter. "Soy Peter"

"Genial. Mi nombre es Harley"

Peter asintió apreciativamente. "Como la motocicleta"

"Sí", suspiró Harley.

"¿Donde trabajas?" Parecía una pregunta tonta, pero como había una mezcla de gente merodeando por ahí, Harley fácilmente podría trabajar en la oficina principal, o en una de las boleras que Tony había mencionado antes. No parecía un entrenador personal, pero Peter estaba empezando a no saber qué aspecto tenían ellos tampoco. Todos a su alrededor variaban en apariencia.

"Estoy en el equipo de marketing", explicó Harley. "Diseño de mercancía y creo campañas y anuncios"

"Oh, entonces si el gimnasio necesita un volante para una promoción de verano, o algo así, ¿eso es tuyo?"

"Sí. ¿Supongo que estás en Iron Fitness? "

"Sí", confirmó Peter con orgullo. "Hago recepción en Forest Hills".

Harley sonrió de lado. "Eso es genial. Por lo general, cuando imagino a una recepcionista, imagino a una mujer de mediana edad..."

"Sí, la verdad esas son como dos tercios de nuestra lista de recepcionistas", admitió Peter. "Solo lo hago para obtener algo de dinero antes de que comience mis clases en septiembre".

"Brutal. ¿A qué entraras?

"Ingeniería química y biomolecular", dijo Peter.

"Mierda", dijo Harley. "Un chico nerd"

Peter asintió. "Ehh, ¿Tony usualmente viaja en el autobús con los demás, o llega directamente allí?"

Harley se encogió de hombros. "El año pasado se fue aparte, pero honestamente no sé"

"Claro." Eso era decepcionante.

Peter conversó un poco con Harley durante unos minutos y lo disfrutó más de lo que pensó. Se enteró de que Harley tenía veintitrés años y tenía un par de títulos universitarios, pero que era demasiado difícil conseguir un trabajo en su campo, por lo que había intentado cosas al azar hasta conseguir un puesto en Stark Ltda. Dijo que era el mejor trabajo que había tenido.

"¿Estás cerca de Tony?" Peter se preguntó. "¿Dado que trabajas en la oficina con él?"

Los ojos de Harley se iluminaron. "Lo molesto un jodido montón siendo sincero, pero me mantiene cerca porque soy un genio"

Peter levantó las cejas ante eso. Harley era alto y delgado, e inteligente, y aparentemente muy confiado también. Se preguntó qué tan cercanos eran Tony y él ya que Tony estaba "manteniéndolo cerca".

"¿Qué hay de tí?" Harley preguntó.

"Somos algo así como amigos". Peter se encogió de hombros. "No sé."

"Interesante."

"Sí" suspiró Peter. "No sé" repitió.

Peter se animó cuando vio un auto elegante entrar al estacionamiento. Ese tenía que ser Tony. "Oh, ese probablemente sea él"

"¿Un poco obvio?" Harley preguntó.

Peter se sonrojó. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Esta bien. Mucha gente esta loca por él. No te culpo "

"No tengo le tengo ganas" negó Peter. _Lo amo._ ¿Y a qué se refería Harley con que muchos estaban locos por Tony? ¿Quienes? ¿Harley también?

Harley levantó las manos. "Oye, tal vez este fin de semana sea tu oportunidad"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Peter le preguntó por segunda vez.

"Para decirle o hacer algo" instó Harley.

"Oh Dios mío. Pensé que habías dicho que eras un genio.” Peter frunció el ceño. "No puedo hacer nada. Es una locura. Él es mi jefe"

"¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto? Además, dijiste que son amigos... ya tienes una entrada. Y no eres feo. Apuesto a que le interesarías"

Peter sacudió la cabeza. "No ser feo no es exactamente un cumplido"

Harley lo empujó juguetonamente. "Oh, mira, viene hacia aquí ahora"

"¡No lo señales!" Peter entró en pánico, agarrando el brazo de Harley para bajarlo. Había atraído accidentalmente a un loco a los cinco minutos de estar en el estacionamiento.

"¿Haciendo amigos ya?" Tony se bajó las gafas de sol y levantó las cejas mientras se acercaba.

"No sé si lo llamaría así", admitió Peter. Parecía una broma, pero no estaba seguro de qué pensar de Harley.

Harley y Tony se rieron.

"Eres bueno juzgando a las personas, Pete. Harley, aquí, es el mayor dolor en el culo en un radio de veinte kilómetros incluyendo a Barnes "

"Claro." Peter miró hacia otro lado. Harley lo había mencionado. ¿Estaban coqueteando Tony y Harley? Ambos eran ridículamente similares con su sarcasmo y burlas, y uno tenía que ser cercano a alguien con bastante frecuencia para convertirse en un dolor en el trasero... Tony siempre lo llamaba sabelotodo, y Peter también lo había llamado dolor en el culo antes, pero lo había dicho con cariño. Peter no pudo evitar los celos que surgieron dentro de él.

"Entonces, ¿en qué autobús estaré?" Harley cambió de tema. "Me gustaría sentarme"

"Happy comenzará a llamar por nombre pronto" respondió Tony. "Él solo necesita traer su trasero aquí, primero"

Harley se rio. "No le tengo mucha fe. Tarda una eternidad en hacer cualquier cosa"

"Todavía es temprano". Tony miró su reloj. "Pepper probablemente está decidiendo qué traje pantalón usar para el viaje"

Peter sonrió ante el chiste. Reconocía a Pepper y Happy por sus nombres, pero nunca los había conocido. Sentía envidia de que Harley pareciera saber más sobre la gente en la vida de Tony que él, pero tenía sentido porque habían trabajado juntos por más tiempo y Harley desempeñaba un papel importante en el negocio de Tony.

"Oh, ahí están" comentó Tony.

Peter siguió los ojos de Tony para ver a una mujer alta que salía de un Audi negro. Ella fue a la parte de atrás del maletero y esperó. Después de un momento, un tipo de aspecto hosco con un feo traje de deportivo salió del lado del conductor. Él sacó el equipaje con dificultad, y luego se dirigieron hacia la multitud. Pepper no llevaba un traje pantalón como Tony había bromeado, vestía pantalones cortos de jean y una camiseta blanca que Peter no pudo evitar notar se veía bien.

Tony les indicó que se acercaran.

"Buenos días" dijo Pepper.

"Me sorprende que todavía sea de mañana" dijo Tony, mirando su reloj. "¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo?"

"Ni siquiera me preguntes" dijo Happy.

Peter ahogó una risa. Era imposible no reírse de lo gruñón que parecía Happy y de lo feo que era su atuendo.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Happy sorprendió a Peter al dirigirse a él directamente.

"Peter" Extendió la mano para que Happy la sacudiera, aunque no estaba seguro de si el hombre la aceptaría.

"Oh, cierto" Happy se quejó. Le devolvió el apretón.

Peter miró torpemente a Tony y Harley, sin saber qué decir.

"Peter", comentó Pepper. "Encantada de conocerte al fin"

Peter se sonrojó. “Igualmente, señora"

"Por favor, llámame Pepper"

"Su verdadero nombre es Virginia" intervino Tony. "Como el estado"

Pepper puso los ojos en blanco. “Y él se llama Anthony. Como Anthony Hopkins, un viejo blanco”

Peter se rio. No sabía que Tony era una apodo. Eso era lindo.

"El nombre de Happy es como los siete enanitos", agregó Harley.

"Qué lindo, y tú eres una motocicleta. ¿Podemos avanzar rápidamente a la parte donde esta conversación termina?” Happy replicó.

Peter frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido su chiste a Harley sobre su nombre. Tendría que pensar en uno nuevo.

"Sí, por favor", dijo Tony. “Te esperamos a ti, amigo. Dale, lee la lista y para que todos sepan a dónde ir”

Happy sacó unos papeles de su bolsillo y se acercó a la multitud de empleados que esperaban que las cosas se pusieran en marcha.

Peter esperaba que pudiera estar en el mismo bús que Tony, si eso era posible, ya que Tony podría saltarse el autobús y conducir con su automóvil. Al menos esperaba poder sentarse con Harley ya que era divertido hablar con él.

Los conductores comenzaron a poner el equipaje de todos en la aprte de abajo del autobús una vez que Happy anunció los primeros nombres.

Peter notó que algunos miembros de Forest Hills estaban parados en un círculo cerrado cerca. Bucky lo notó y saludó. "¡Hola, Peter!"

Steve, Sam, Bruce y Natasha se giraron para mirar y Peter sintió que se le encogía el corazón cuando todos le sonrieron y se acercaron.

Tony, Harley y Pepper expandieron su grupo para absorber a todos los demás.

Como de costumbre, Bucky comenzó con él de inmediato. "Mira Sam, es la primera vez de Peter en el retiro. ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacerle a él?”

“¿Alguna novatada ligera?” Sugirió Sam.

"Me desperté en el lago una vez en un colchón de aire", dijo Bruce. "Esa fue una buena. Podríamos hacer eso"

"Estoy bastante seguro de que es de la película Juego de Gemelas" corrigió Natasha.

"Oh, cierto", comentó Bruce encogiéndose de hombros.

Steve y Tony parecían disgustados con que hablaran de novatadas.

Harley se rio. "Aunque, sigue siendo una buena idea"

"Nadie me va a meter al lago" Peter aclaró rápidamente.

Pepper suspiró. "Tienes razón. Si alguien se merece el lago es Tony"

Natasha sonrió ante eso. "Me ofrezco como voluntaria para ayudar a ponerlo allí”

Bucky y Sam asintieron el uno al otro. "Listo."

Harley asintió con aprobación mientras que Bruce y Steve permanecieron neutrales, por lo que Peter intervino para defender a Tony.

"Hey", se quejó Peter. "Tony no se merece eso. No iríamos a ninguna parte sin él"

Tony lo miró sorprendido. "Mi héroe."

Peter se encogió de hombros, avergonzado de haberse puesto tan serio frente al grupo, pero realmente no le importaba si estaban bromeando. Sabía lo generoso que era Tony y cuánto sentía que no pertenecía a su círculo social, por lo que terminar en el lago era lo último que merecía.

"¿Podemos al menos ponerlo en la piscina?" Bucky preguntó, rompiendo el incómodo silencio. “Cualquier cosa."

"Buck", dijo Steve. "¿Qué tal si te ponemos a ti en la piscina?"

"No se puede." Bucky hizo un gesto hacia su brazo. "Me oxidaré"

"Si alguien va al agua, soy yo", sugirió Sam. "De todos, soy el que mejor se ve mojado"

La tensión se disolvió por completo y Peter permaneció callado mientras el resto del grupo conversaba y bromeaba. Seguía mirando a Tony y esperaba que no fuera terriblemente evidente. Por si acaso, se quitó las gafas de sol de la camisa y se las puso para que nadie pudiera ver sus ojos.

Peter escuchó atentamente a Happy para ver cuando lo llamaban y se alegró cuando llegó a ser el primero de su grupo en abordar el autobús. Quería decir que podría elegir el mejor asiento,

Se sorprendió cuando Tony vino con él.

"¿Te sentaras conmigo?" Peter preguntó. Quería volver en el tiempo para eliminar lo que dijo cuando se dio cuenta de lo desesperado que sonaba.

Tony al menos le dio la dignidad de verse en conflicto. "En realidad, me voy a sentar con Pepper porque tenemos algunas cosas de último momento que revisar" explicó Tony.

"Ah, vale."

"Pero pasaré a molestarte tan pronto como pueda" ofreció Tony.

"Sí, claro. Te veré más tarde"

Peter no se motivó con la respuesta, pero estaba contento de que Tony estuviera en el autobús. Además, tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que todo este viaje era trabajo para Tony. Estaba ocupado y no podrían estar de la mano todo el tiempo. Peter decidió que era lo mejor porque no usar a Tony como ayuda le daría más oportunidades de hacer amigos por su cuenta. También necesitaba un descanso para no pensar en su enamoramiento y deliberar sobre si iba a confesárselo a Tony o no.

Peter tomó el asiento de la ventana y esperó a que todos los demás en el bús se acomodaran. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido por el silencio del autobús hasta que llegaran al complejo, pero luego Harley vino y se dejó caer a su lado. "Lo siento, este asiento está ocupado", dijo Harley a Peter.

Peter no pudo evitar reírse de la expresión tonta del chico.

Su estado de ánimo se alivió aún más al tener una vista perfecta de Thor y Loki caminando hacia el autobús en el último minuto. Podía escuchar su discusión incluso por encima del motor del autobús, lo que decía mucho.

Thor llevaba su cabello rubio recogido en un moño y una camisa cortada con una pantaloneta y Loki parecía que acababa de salir de una pasarela. Por alguna razón, fue lo más divertido que había visto en su vida y rezó para que se subieran a su autobús, para poder verlos en acción.

"No entiendo que te tomó tanto tiempo" se quejó Loki. "Estás vestido como un bufón. Yo estaba listo hace horas.”

"Disculpame por no levantarme en medio de la noche para arreglar mi cabello"

"No.”

"Deja de preocuparte", se quejó Thor. “Tu trabajo ha valido la pena. Tu cabello se ve maravilloso. ¿Qué más quieres?"

"Detente", siseó Loki, aunque no dijo nada más y la discusión parecía haber terminado.

Peter solo miró a Harley y se encogió de hombros.

#  _______ 

Pepper parecía saber que algo pasaba cuando Tony sugirió que se sentaran juntos.

"¿Qué piensas de él?" Tony fue directo al grano.

Pepper lo sorprendió sonriendo. "Es dulce"

"Lo sé, ¿cierto?"

"También muy protector", comentó Pepper. "Pensé que me iba a matar por bromear acerca de ponerte en el lago"

Tony no pudo evitar sonreír. "Te lo merecías"

"Sabes que estaba bromeando"

"Sí, pero él no sabía" Tony estaba satisfecho y no le importaba si lo mostraba. Podía imaginar lo que Peter diría cuando llegaran al complejo y se diera cuenta de que no había lago. "De todos modos, quería hablar contigo porque—"

"Se lo vas a decir" supuso Pepper.

"Exacto. Tampoco estoy pidiendo consejo. Te estoy avisando"

Pepper asintió. "Sé que he sido dura al respecto, pero— "

"No tienes que explicarlo, Pep. En serio. Lo entiendo y estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero no le digas a nadie que dije eso"

“No, Tony, quiero explicarte. No es solo la diferencia de edad entre ustedes dos, o el hecho de que apenas tiene 18, Dios. También me siento protectora contigo.”

"Incluso si no lo mencioné así cuando hablamos de esto antes... Sé que estás cansado de estar solo y quería que encontraras a alguien y ahora que lo has hecho, estoy nerviosa de verte lastimado"

Tony no dijo nada.

"Estás tan emocionado por él y nunca te había visto tan feliz por nada" continuó Pepper, "y no quiero ser cínica, pero es tan joven y apenas entra a la universidad, y tal vez no sabe lo que quiere. No quiero verte con el corazón roto si cambia de opinión. Sé que eso suena horrible. Lo siento" suspiró Pepper. "Tal vez no lo estoy diciendo bien"

"Está bien", dijo Tony. "No es algo que no haya pensado antes y podría suceder. Tienes razón, pero también es un riesgo de cualquier relación. Cualquiera puede cambiar de opinión o encontrar a alguien diferente. Obviamente porque es joven, hay una mayor probabilidad, pero no sé. Quiero tomar la oportunidad"

Tony pensó en todos los temores que Peter había enfrentado y lo difícil que era para él exponerse, y lo lejos que había llegado en solo unos pocos meses. Le debía a Peter contarle la verdad.

"Sí" respiró Pepper. "No quiere decir que su edad no sea un gran problema por otras razones, pero ya sabes todo eso"

Tony rechinó los dientes un par de veces. "Lo es. Desearía que no lo fuera, pero lo es"

"No sé" dijo Tony. "Tal vez sea una mala idea, pero voy a darle la opción. Decirle la verdad y ver que dice. Tal vez todo este esfuerzo y charla no signifique nada. Podría decirme que me vaya a la mierda y que no quiere nada.”

"Sabes que eso no va a pasar" Pepper lo miró.

"No sé", Tony negó con rapidez. "Espero que no, pero él siempre me sorprende"

"No le digas a nadie que dije esto" dijo Pepper, "pero tengo la sensación de que ustedes dos serán una gran pareja"

"Gracias, Pep" suspiró Tony. Él apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro por un momento antes de levantarse para regresar a donde estaba sentado Peter. "Te diré cómo me va"

Tony no iba a hacer ninguna proclamación romántica mientras estaban en un autobús en marcha, pero eso no significaba que no quería estar cerca de Peter mientras tanto.

Estaba feliz de ver al chico hablando animadamente con su nuevo mejor amigo. No tenía el corazón para interrumpir, pero Harley y Peter dejaron de hablar cuando se acercó de todos modos.

"Hola, Tony" dijo Harley.

Peter le sonrió con sus hermosos ojos marrones. Tony notó que había vuelto a usar pantalones. Su camiseta tenía el clásico logotipo de Iron Fitness y Peter llevaba puesto su reloj. Tony tuvo ganas de decirle a Harley que se fuera. _Estás en mi lugar._ Se abstuvo. "¿De qué están hablando chicos?"

"No es asunto tuyo."

"De nada", corrigió Peter. “Le estaba preguntando qué hay para hacer en el complejo. Como es.”

"Solo busca en Google". Tony se encogió de hombros.

"Claro." Peter se golpeó la cabeza. "Esa es una brillante idea"

Tony sonrió de lado. "Bueno, estamos a una hora. Lo verás por ti mismo muy pronto"

"Hey, ¿podemos parar?" Harley preguntó. "Estoy sediento. No me molestaría comprar algo para el resto del viaje"

Tony sacudió la cabeza. "¿Me veo como el conductor del autobús?"

"¿Quieres que te responda?"

"Grosero", comentó Tony. "Muy grosero."

"Como sea, los dejaré a los dos para que sigan lo que sea que estaban chismeando. Si necesita algunas revistas o elásticos para trenzarse el cabello, pregúntenle a Loki. Estoy seguro de que estará feliz de compartir los suyos"

Tony no frunció el ceño hasta que estuvo fuera de la vista de Peter. Estaba feliz de que Peter se llevara bien con Harley, pero ahora parecía que se estaban acercando demasiado. Harley era más cercano a la edad de Peter y quizás más su tipo. Se sintió confiado cuando le dijo a Pepper hace unos minutos que quería arriesgarse, pero la molesta duda sobre sí mismo nubló su mente. Tal vez Peter solo quería pasar un buen rato en el viaje y conocer personas nuevas. Personas más jóvenes.

Se sintió aliviado cuando Natasha lo llamó, por lo que no parecía un idiota caminando por el pasillo del autobús.

"Hola, Tony. Pareces preocupado.”

Tony se sentó en el asiento vacío junto a ella. Sam debía estar en el baño.

"¿Yo? Nunca."

"Estás pensando en Peter, ¿verdad?"

"Estoy pensando en muchas cosas"

"Oh, por favor, está en tu cara"

Tony se tocó la cara para ver si podía sentir de qué estaba hablando.

"Jaja." Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

Tony suspiro. "No sé lo que estoy haciendo"

"¿Que estás tratando de hacer?"

"Estoy trabajando en una confesión", admitió Tony. "Ahora no estoy tan seguro".

"¿Por ese chico flaco?"

"Sí", resopló Tony. "De repente son mejores amigas. Harley también es un pequeño bastardo. No dudo de que si él tiene interés lo hará saber este fin de semana, mientras que he estado haciendo piruetas durante meses"

"En primer lugar, nunca vuelvas a decir piruetas" advirtió Natasha.

"Cierto."

"En segundo lugar, están hablando de ti, imbécil"

"¿Oh?" Tony fingió desinterés.

"Si." Natasha sonrió de lado. "En este momento, Peter le pregunta si ustedes dos han tenido algo"

"¿Qué? Eso es absurdo. Yo—"

"Shh. Estoy tratando de escuchar "

Tony no tenía idea de cómo ella podría oír algo con el parloteo de cincuenta personas y el ruido del autobús.

"Sí, Harley acaba de decirle que eras como su tío raro y que no puedes soportarlo"

"No iría tan lejos. Es molesto, pero no es tan malo. ¿Qué dijo Peter?”

Natasha levantó un dedo. “Maldición, ahí va. No cogí la última parte"

Tony frunció el ceño.

“De todos modos, relájate, hombre. Parece que Peter está tan celoso como tú.”

"No tiene nada de qué estar celoso. Apenas puedo tolerar a Harley durante cinco minutos. Él—"

"¿Que rayos?" Sam preguntó. "Me voy por dos segundos y ¿ya estás en mi asiento?"

Tony sacudió la cabeza. "Wow, está bien, él es todo tuyo, Romanoff. Jesús."

"Muchas gracias" llamó Natasha.

"No, _gracias."_

#  *** 

Veinticuatro Iron Fitness significaban un poco más de cuatrocientos empleados a considerar para el viaje; más dos docenas de la oficina principal y otras empresas comerciales de Tony. Menos aquellos que no pudieron venir o no quisieron ir, y luego reduciéndolo a la mitad ya que había dos fechas para el retiro daba un total final de 191.

Tony no prefería que se dividieran durante dos fines de semana, pero si iba a mantener abiertos los gimnasios, tenía que asegurarse de que había suficiente personal para cubrir a los que estaban en el viaje. El siguiente fin de semana, los demás tendrían su turno. Era principalmente un retiro fitness, pero con la variedad de actividades y eventos que se desarrollaban en el complejo, Tony se sintió cómodo invitando a empleados de todos sus negocios, ya que poseía más que gimnasios y empleaba más que solo entrenadores personales. Antes de que Peter lo cuestionara, solo los empleados que habían trabajado para él durante un año podían ir. Se suponía que la regla impedía que las personas fueran contratadas solo para trabajar durante dos semanas y renunciaran tan pronto como terminara el retiro, el viaje era una recompensa para sus leales empleados y costaba un poco. Sin embargo, cuando profundizó en los registros de sus empleados, la rotación de empleados en sus empresas era sorprendentemente baja y casi todos los que trabajaban para él eran empleados a largo plazo, por lo que, en realidad, la regla no era útil. Además, ¿qué eran once personas más? Todos los que se iban de viaje tenían transporte gratuito al complejo y de regreso. Todos recibían una bolsa de regalos como bienvenida y alimentación completa durante cuatro días. Era costoso, pero las exenciones tributarias y las ofertas por comprar al mayor le ayudaron. Él eliminó la regla en nombre de Peter, pero decidió que era lo mejor y mantendría esa decisión independientemente de lo que el futuro les depara para él y Peter.

#  _______ 

Peter se sintió aliviado de bajarse del autobús cuando finalmente llegaron. El viaje dentro del complejo hasta la entrada había llevado unos minutos, lo que daba una idea de lo grande que era el complejo. El edificio principal era enorme y futurista con paneles blancos, intercalados con concreto y vidrio. Estaba rodeado por una extensión verde hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y Peter notó senderos que atravesaban el césped hacia una zona boscosa cercana.

Incluso más allá del edificio, Peter pudo ver un área cerrada para estacionar, una piscina que parecía más grande que olímpica y áreas de asfalto con redes de baloncesto. También había un par de canchas de tenis cercadas. Solo podía ver un lado del edificio, pero se imaginaba que era exactamente igual al otro lado. No podía imaginar lo elegante que sería el interior.

Se paró a un lado con su mochila y miró abiertamente la prueba del éxito de Tony. Era más que impresionante. A todos les llevó un tiempo bajar del autobús y recoger su equipaje, y luego el silbido de Happy se elevó por encima del ruido de la multitud. Anunció que todos deberían entrar a conseguir las llaves de sus habitaciones, y luego todos se reunirían en el comedor para almorzar durante un breve discurso de bienvenida. Su estómago tenía mariposas en nombre de Tony. Odiaba hablar en público.

"¿Qué piensas?"

Peter se giró para mirarlo. "Es increíble, Tony. Ni siquiera sé qué decir"

Tony no dijo nada.

"Es impresionante. Debes haber tenido que trabajar muy duro para esto"

"No" admitió Tony. "Una vez que llegas a cierto punto, todo es solo ingreso pasivo"

"Tú mismo dijiste que tenías turnos de veinte horas" argumentó Peter.

Tony le dio una palmada a Peter en el hombro. "Vamos, entremos o seremos los últimos en tener una llave"

"Está bien", Peter aceptó con entusiasmo. Caminó junto a Tony hacia las puertas de la entrada.

El interior era aún más lujoso si eso era posible. Había una pared de plantas con una cascada en el vestíbulo y todo parecía un palacio futurista. También coincidía con la estética del gimnasio Iron Fitness, que Peter siempre había pensado en secreto que parecía World Gym de la película Dodgeball.

Fueron inmediatamente recibidos por un empleado. "Señor Stark. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?”

Tony se encogió de hombros. "Lento."

La mujer asintió con simpatía antes de dirigirse a Peter. "¿Y para usted señor?"

Peter dudó por un momento largo, demasiado abrumado para hablar. “Uh, genial. Si. ¿Cómo estás?"

Siguió a Tony y a la dama hasta el un gran escritorio en el centro.

"Él es Peter Parker",explicó Tony al hombre detrás del escritorio. "Necesita su tarjeta de acceso"

Peter notó la expresión agotada en la cara del hombre. Seguía mirando las puertas principales que estaban a punto de dar paso a un enjambre de ansiosos vacacionistas. Estaba a nada de ser bombardeado y Peter conocía bien el sentimiento ya que había sufrido algunas filas brutales en Delmar en su día.

"Sí señor."

"¿Ya están los programas en las habitaciones?" Se preguntó Tony.

"Sí, junto con un mapa de los terrenos" aseguró la mujer. "Las bolsas de bienvenida también se han preparado"

Peter ajustó su mochila. Se sentía como si estuviera en una película. La forma en que Tony se mantenía era tan admirable y todo le pertenecía a él, él era tan confiado y dominante sin parecer un imbécil. Peter se permitió imaginar que eran solo ellos dos en el resort en donde no tendría que compartir la atención de Tony con nadie más.

El hombre le entregó un sobre blanco a Peter. "Está todo listo, Sr. Parker. Disfrute el Retiro Stark "

"Muchas gracias."

Peter agarró el sobre con la tarjeta llave y esperó a que Tony tomara la suya.

"Gracias" dijo Peter una vez que Tony terminó. "Hubiera estado muy nervioso para hacer eso"

Tony sonrió

"Todo este lugar me hace sentir como en una simulación. Es tan... blanco y perfecto. Tan elegante" comentó Peter. "Me gusta, me sorprende que el personal no usara batas blancas"

"No hables tan pronto... espera hasta que veas a los masajistas y los del spa, y los acupunturistas, y bueno, como sea que se llamen todos los demás, todos usan uniformes blancos"

"Sabía que habrían uniformes blancos de algún tipo". Peter rio.

Tony los dirigió al ascensor, que era de cristal, por supuesto. "Estás en el ala de bienestar" dijo Tony. "Es en el cuarto piso"

"¿Cuántas alas hay?"

"Diez", respondió Tony. "Todos los nombres son partes del complejo"

"¿Qué con el “sector deportivo"?"

"Sí", confirmó Tony. "Me imaginé que pensarías que es divertido"

Peter sonrió.

"Puedes consultar el mapa en el folleto para ver qué servicios están más cerca de ti"

"Claro." Peter asintió lentamente. Eso era algo normal que la gente decía si poseía un complejo multimillonario.

Tony asintió. "Hay mucho que hacer por aquí. No te aburrirás, eso es seguro. Ya sea que decidas relajarte solo en tu habitación hasta el lunes o unirte a algunas actividades grupales"

"¿Qué tipo de actividades grupales?"

“Ponemos en marcha un proyector en el comedor para mostrar películas. Quería agregar un auditorio separado para eso, pero al final se decidió agregar más habitaciones para que la gente durmiera, lo que terminó siendo muy funcional. Hay un par de fogatas afuera, así que puedes unirte alrededor de una fogata si es lo tuyo, hay clases de yoga, caminatas diarias, voleibol, baloncesto, gimnasia acuática " enumeró Tony, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

"Joder. Se siente como un campamento de verano, excepto más elegante y más genial"

Tony resopló. "No me contuve en nada. Excepto en el auditorio... y oye, no sé si el tipo de charlas en grupo es algo de tu interés, pero hay oradores invitados que vienen todos los días y reuniones grupales para diferentes cosas. Está todo en la lista”

"Sigo escuchando mucho sobre este folleto" respondió Peter. "No puedo esperar para finalmente conocerlo"

Eso le ganó una sonrisa de Tony.

Tony acompañó a Peter desde el ascensor, recorriendo un largo pasillo hasta su puerta, donde hizo un gesto de barrido. "Tu habitación por los próximos días"

"Gracias, Tony"

"No hay de que. Escucha, tengo que bajar para asegurarme de que todos hagan lo que se supone que deben hacer, pero nos vemos más tarde"

Peter se preguntó si alguna vez tendría el tipo de confianza que lo llevaría a besar a Tony e invitarlo a la habitación, a una cama que probablemente sería ridículamente suave, o si tendría que esperar hasta su próxima vida. Había estado jugando con la idea de confesarle sus sentimientos a Tony durante el retiro y esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Estaban solos. Nadie los vería siquiera entrar en la habitación.

"Bueno. Aprecio la bienvenida rápida"

"Por supuesto."

"Uhm, adiós". Peter hizo una mueca ante su propia incomodidad. "Nos vemos abajo"

Tony se demoró por otro momento. "Te veo luego."

Peter vio a Tony caminar de regreso al elevador durante un largo tiempo antes de que finalmente pusiera la tarjeta en la puerta y entrara a la habitación. Consideró fuertemente quedarse allí por el resto del viaje para no tener que ver o hablar con nadie.

Lo primero que vio Peter en su habitación fue una bolsa roja de Supreme en su cama con una nota al lado. Primero leyó la nota, y aunque fue un saludo genérico que le dio la bienvenida al Retiro Stark 2019, era increíble.

Abrió la bolsa para sacar varias muestras de vitaminas, suplementos, mercancía de Iron Fitness, una tarjeta Visa prepaga y un par de AirPods. Sabía que Tony era millonario y había visto de primera mano su lujoso penthouse y sus autos, pero saber que podía permitirse estos paquetes para unos pocos cientos de personas era otro nivel.

Él tomó en sus manos en el programa que Tony seguía mencionando, y fiel a la palabra del hombre, tenía absolutamente todo organizado. Cuándo se servirían las comidas, qué películas se estaban reproduciendo en qué días, qué sesiones grupales eran dónde y quién las hospedaba, e información sobre cómo reservar citas para el spa y dónde tomar bicicletas para los senderos y equipos para todo lo demás, y así sucesivamente.

Peter estaba tan abrumado que no tenía idea de lo que quería hacer primero. Cuatro días parecían muy poco tiempo para disfrutarlo todo

#  *** 

El comedor donde se suponía que todos se reunirían para almorzar era enorme y le recordó a Peter la cafetería de su escuela con sus paredes blancas y filas interminables de mesas. La única diferencia era que no había sillas retraíbles incómodas para sentarse en las mesas de picnic, sino sillas reales. Además, había una pared estratégicamente árida a un lado de la habitación donde Peter supuso que se proyectarían las películas.

En el centro de la habitación había carros con bandejas de acero inoxidable. Peter también vio un bar de ensaladas, una estación de postres y un carrito lleno de hielo designado para bebidas. Le encantaban barras estilo buffet, ya que eso significaba que podía servir su comida él mismo.

Peter reconoció a algunas personas de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Steve, como Peggy y Darcy, pero todos los demás eran completamente desconocidos para él. Estaba contento de haberse hecho amigo de todos en su Iron Fitness porque hacía las cosas mucho menos intimidantes cuando sabía que podía recurrir a algunas personas.

Primero vio a Bucky que, para su alivio, lo saludó con la mano, se preguntó si tal vez el hombre estaba enojado con él por defender a Tony cuando hablaban de ponerlo en el lago, pero aparentemente no. Peter fue a sentarse con él y Steve, y Natasha llegó poco después y se sentó en la silla junto a él.

Vio a Harley entrar en la habitación y lo saludó con la mano, aunque estaba nervioso por hacerlo en caso de que rechazara la invitación, pero él sonrió y se acercó. "Oye, amigo, ¿Que tanto te gustaron las jodidas bolsas de Supreme?"

"Supremamente genial" comentó Peter.

"Exacto." Bucky levantó la mano para chocar los cinco.

Natasha asintió apreciativamente también. "Muy agradable."

"Bien", dijo Harley, "porque como jefe de marketing tenía más que decir que nadie sobre lo que contendrían"

"Felicidades." Sam salió de la nada como solía hacerlo justo a tiempo para hacer un comentario sarcástico. "Estamos todos felices por ti"

"Gracias." Harley sonrió radiante.

Tony fue al frente de la sala, seguido libremente por Pepper y Happy y un par de personas que Peter no conocía. Tan pronto como se paró enfrente, todos se acomodaron y Peter sintió una oleada de orgullo por Tony y su presencia dominante.

Peter había recibido la charla cuando había caminado junto a Tony, pero aún así prestó atención mientras Tony daba la bienvenida y explicaba más las cosas mencionadas en el folleto. Dio algunos recordatorios basados en anécdotas de qué no hacer con los carritos de golf y cómo las opciones de películas no debían debatirse, y por favor que no orinaran al aire libre porque había muchas instalaciones de baño ubicadas en toda la propiedad. Después de que terminó, Pepper y alguien que resultó ser el gerente del complejo hablaron, y luego todos fueron invitados a hacer fila para el almuerzo estilo banquete.

Después del almuerzo, todos en su mesa discutieron lo que querían hacer. Natasha explicó que iba a tratar de pasar cada minuto de vigilia en el spa lo que Peter podía apreciar. No le hubiera molestado recibir un masaje, pero la idea de que un extraño lo tocara no lo emocionaba. Steve y Bucky dijeron que iban a jugar un partido de voleibol. Sam y Bruce acordaron que les iba a valer todo y verían televisión en sus habitaciones. Eso dejó a Harley y Peter decidiendo su itinerario para la noche.

Peter sacó el folleto del bolsillo y lo abrió sobre la mesa para examinarlo. "La cena es a las 6, así que tenemos como cinco horas hasta entonces"

"¿Te gusta nadar?"

"Um", Peter dudó. "No exactamente." En realidad solo se sentía cómodo con Tony cuando se trataba de nadar. No es que pensara que Harley era un imbécil, pero solo lo había conocido por unas horas.

“Bien, ¿quieres caminar y ver lo que encontramos? Aquí dice que las lecciones de tiro con arco comienzan a las 2:00"

"Eso suena bien" Peter añadió. "Nunca antes he hecho tiro con arco"

"Entonces está listo, vamos"

#  *** 

Peter había disfrutado "Arcos con Barton", pero sus brazos y hombros lo odiaban. No había sido terrible, pero definitivamente no lo intentaría de nuevo.

Después de las lecciones de tiro con arco, él y Harley caminaron por los terrenos en busca de algo divertido para hacer. Terminaron deteniéndose en las canchas de baloncesto donde se estaba desarrollando un juego de aspecto muy intenso y sucio. Peter solo podía decir quién estaba en qué equipo porque eran chicos y chicas. La única persona que Peter reconocía en la cancha era Nebula y ella se veía invencible. No había forma de que jugara contra ella.

"¡Oye, queremos jugar!" Harley llamó.

Peter abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Harley. "Amigo, no sé cómo jugar baloncesto"

"¿Y?"

"Me van masacrar, y además, no podemos unirnos a la mitad de un juego"

"No, no va a pasar, y sí podemos" aseguró Harley. Corrió hacia la cancha y le robó el balón a una de las mujeres y corrió por la cancha.

Peter tuvo que reírse cuando Nebula corrió hacia Harley y recuperó el balón para su equipo después de tirarlo al suelo con un gruñido, "Idiota"

Harley se levantó y se sacudió. "Vamos, Peter"

"Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener” llamó otro hombre. "¡Ven!"

Peter hizo una mueca y corrió hacia la cancha, y el hombre que lo había invitado a jugar le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Soy T’Challa"

"Soy Peter y espero que sepas que soy un asco en el baloncesto".

"En comparación con ella, todos lo somos"

Peter pensó que podía saborear la sangre en su boca por todos los movimientos que estaba haciendo. No tenía idea de en qué posiciones estaba jugando o cuántos puntos ganaban ciertos tiros, pero era un cuerpo extra e hizo lo mejor que pudo. No anotó ninguna canasta, pero fue capaz de atrapar algunos rebotes y llevarlos a su equipo.

Los hombres perdieron por un número embarazosamente alto, pero valió la pena ver a Nebula sonreír victoriosamente. Peter se hubiera sonrojado cuando ella dijo que estaba contenta de que hubiera venido a jugar si su cara ya no estuviera roja.

"Fue divertido" ofreció Nebula. "Con un poco de práctica, es posible que no seas tan malo"

"Gracias. Eres increíble, en serio. ¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar?"

Nebula frunció el ceño antes de responder. “Me forzaron a sobresalir en todos los deportes durante mi juventud. Eventualmente jugué en la universidad y casi me hice profesional, pero... cosas pasaron. No pude continuar"

"Oh, eso apesta", ofreció Peter, "lo siento"

"Está bien."

Peter sonrió y le tendió la mano a Nebula para chocar los cinco, y luego él y Harley regresaron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse antes de la cena.

"Gracias por hacerme jugar" le dijo Peter a Harley mientras caminaban de regreso al complejo.

"Esta bien. Sé que el retiro puede ser intimidante y sé que eres nuevo, así que... pensé llevarte bajo mi ala hasta que puedas aprender a volar por tu cuenta"

"Wow", dijo Peter. "No sabía que eras tan poético"

"Sí, tienes razón, eso fue súper raro"

"De todos modos" se rió Peter, "nos vemos en la cena. Te esperaré junto a la pared con las plantas en el vestíbulo"

"Listo."

#  *** 

Habían tantas opciones en la cena que Peter no podía decidir si estaba en el cielo o en el infierno. Miró a su alrededor para ver a todos los demás apilando en sus platos y consideró brevemente si debía hacer lo mismo. Debía haber quemado un montón de calorías durante el partido de baloncesto. Decidió tomar una porción regular de la comida que quería y se dijo a sí mismo que si realmente lo necesitaba, podría regresar por un poco más.

Peter no esperaba que nadie aparte de quienes ya conocía y Harley le hablaran, pero un tipo alegre se le acercó mientras se dirigía a su mesa.

“¡Te ves nuevo! No te he visto por aquí antes. Soy Scott"

"Hey hombre. Encantado de conocerte. Soy Peter"

"¿Trabajas en el gimnasio o eres de la oficina?"

"Oh", dijo Peter sorprendido. "En el gimnasio. ¿Cómo lo supiste?”

“Probabilidad. Además, solo tienes el aspecto de gimnasio"

Peter arrugó la cara. ¿Estaba bromeando este tipo? "¿Qué hay de tí?"

"Soy una de las personas de la bolera", explicó Scott. "Somos minoría, pero realmente sabemos cómo divertirnos si sabes a lo que me refiero"

Peter no lo sabía, pero asintió como si supiera.

"¿Cómo es trabajar en una bolera?"

“Es cierto que no es mi primera opción. Tengo una maestría en ingeniería eléctrica, pero ya sabes, cuando tienes antecedentes, eso no importa"

“Eso apesta. Lo siento." Peter se preguntó si tenía un letrero en la cara que decía: "cuéntame la historia de tu vida", o si Scott era comunicativo y abierto. En realidad era entrañable.

Peter los llevó de regreso a donde Harley ya estaba sentado.

"Es genial. Con la bolsa que Tony nos dio, puedo venderla y pagar la renta por un año, así que no importa"

"Que bien. En realidad voy a ir a estudiar ingeniería, aunque no eléctrica"

"¿Estas jodiendo?" Scott se metió casi un taco entero en la boca después de hablar.

Después Scott se giró hacia Harley. "Hey hombre. ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Harley", respondió con la boca llena de pan.

“Oh, como la motocicleta. Una vez robé uno de esas"

Cuando estaban a mitad de su comida, un hombre llamado Eddie se acercó y se presentó. Peter trató de no frustrarse cuando vió que el hombre tenía suficiente comida en su bandeja para alimentar al menos a cinco personas. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar que podría tomar fácilmente esa comida si quisiera. Era difícil no concentrarse en lo que todos los demás estaban comiendo. Siempre era, o más de lo que podría llevar dadas sus calorías, o mucho menos y ambas circunstancias lo hacían sentir una extraña envidia, ya que le daba la sensación de que no estaba haciendo lo suficiente. Si hacía más ejercicio, podría comer más, o si comía un poco menos, podría ser tan pequeño como algunas de las personas que lo rodean. Incluso aquellos que tomaron porciones similares a él estaban bajo su escrutinio porque si comían lo mismo ¿Cómo es que se veían mejor?

Peter mantuvo sus ojos en su propio plato y decidió distraerse preguntándole a Eddie en que trabajaba para tener un lugar en el viaje.

“Oh, en todo tipo de cosas. Solía estar en periodismo investigando, pero eso no funcionó demasiado bien, así que ahora trabajo en la oficina con Stark, investigando, revisando edificios antes de que los compre, manejando personas cuando se salen de la línea. No sucede con demasiada frecuencia, pero sucede"

"Dios", comentó Scott. “Suenas aterrador. ¿No suena aterrador?"

"Sí" Peter dijo, "Lo haces sonar como si Tony estuviera involucrado en cosas sombrías"

"No, no, simplemente no confiamos en nadie"

Peter levantó las cejas. Eddie parecía completamente trastornado, pero supuso que era justo si él fuera el músculo en la operación de Tony. "Entonces, ¿conoces a Shuri?" Si Eddie estaba revisando edificios antes de que Tony los adquiriera, tendría sentido que estuviera algo involucrado con Shuri, quien parecía tener mucha fuerza al decidir en las propiedades inmobiliarias de Tony.

"Sí." Eddie asintió. "Una chica inteligente. Voy con ella a revisar las cosas.”

Cuanto más se enteraba Peter de lo extensa que era la compañía de Tony, más se sentía intimidado. Especialmente porque ya se sentía inadecuado en comparación con él en todos los sentidos. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a lograr que Tony tuviera una relación con él si tenía todo un imperio de empleados, propiedades y edificios, y todo lo demás? Era loco.

#  *** 

Peter decidió quedarse dentro para ver la película después de la cena. Sintió que tal vez debería tratar de salir de su zona de confort y participar en algunos de los deportes, o tal vez ir al spa ya que estaba cerca de su habitación en el ala de bienestar, pero ya había hecho tiro con arco y baloncesto, y no veía el punto de obligarse a hacer más cosas sin razón alguna. Después de todo, eran unas vacaciones e iban a poner la trilogía de Volver al Futuro.

El equipo de cocina sirvió todo tipo de snacks y preparó una barra de yogurt congelado, y Peter estaba una vez más en su propio cielo e infierno. Scott terminó quedándose con él para ver la película, alegando que era su favorita, mientras que Harley y Eddie fueron a nadar. Peter no tenía idea de cómo Harley todavía tenía energía para hacer más actividades y mantenerse al día con la energía hiperactiva de Eddie, pero cada cual con lo suyo.

Peter se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Tony ya que no lo había visto ni tenido noticias suyas desde su viaje en el ascensor. Él como que quería enviarle un mensaje de buenas noches, añadiendo que esperaba que lo estuviera pasando bien, pero se sintió extraño hacerlo cuando estaban bajo el mismo techo.

#  *** 

La mañana siguiente, Peter se despertó temprano, ya que estaba acostumbrado a levantarse al amanecer para ir a trabajar. Él no fue el primero en el comedor de ninguna manera, ya que la mayoría de las personas eran madrugadoras. Peter sonrió cuando vio a Steve quien estaba evidentemente sin Bucky. Su sonrisa fue acompañada de un latido errático cuando notó a Tony sentado con Happy y Pepper en una de las mesas al frente de la habitación. Todos estaban tomando café sin comida, por lo que no quería sentarse con ellos y ser el único que comiera.

Estaba a punto de acercarse y saludar al menos, pero dudó. ¿Tal vez estaban trabajando o teniendo una reunión? Peter se estaba preparando para abandonar el salón por completo cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Karen correr hacia él.

"Karen? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Peter arrugó la cara ante la pregunta idiota. "Quiero decir, no te vi en el autobús. No sabía que estabas aquí en absoluto"

"No, tranquilo. Tuvimos que estar en diferentes autobuses y nunca cruzarnos, ya que este lugar es muy grande. Estoy pasandola demasiado bien"

Peter le agradeció mentalmente a Tony y también se sintió complacido de pedirle a Tony que permitiera que vinieran los nuevos empleados. Estaba contento de que Karen se lo estuviera pasando bien; ella se lo merecía.

"Sí, es tan increíble aquí. No creo que alguna vez quiera irme"

Karen estuvo de acuerdo.

"Oye, ¿quieres desayunar conmigo?" Peter le preguntó.

"Me encantaría."

Peter caminó con ella para agarrar un plato y cuando finalmente tuvo el coraje de mirar hacia Tony, el hombre ya lo estaba mirando y sonriendo. Sintió que le ardían las mejillas y saludó.

Tony le dio el saludo vulcano y Peter estalló en una sonrisa obscenamente grande.

Cuando él y Karen terminaron de preparar sus platos, parecía que Tony estaba terminando, y Peter trató de no decepcionarse, pero no pudo evitarlo. No se sentía bien tener a Tony tan cerca pero tan lejos de su alcance. Estaba ocupado en cosas importantes, y Peter lo sabía, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a que fueran solo ellos dos. Odiaba no saber cómo acercarse a Tony y también sentir que tal vez no se le permitía hablar con él. Odiaba preocuparse por lo que otras personas pudieran pensar si lo veían con el jefe.

Se sentó con Karen en la mesa, sin saber si quería algo más.

"Tony viene hacía aquí" susurró Karen. "Relájate."

Eso fue lo peor que Karen pudo haber dicho porque su primer instinto mover su cabeza y mirar.

Tony sacó la silla a su lado y se sentó.

"Buenos días, a los dos"

"Buenos días, señor Stark"

"Hola" respondió Peter.

"¿Te estás divirtiendo?" Tony preguntó.

"Sí" dijo Peter. "Es genial."

"No suena así" comentó Tony.

Peter se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que responder? _Sí, es divertido y estas personas son geniales, pero quiero pasar tiempo contigo._ "¿Qué hay de tí? ¿Te estás divirtiendo o es solo trabajo?”

"Creo que dormí dos horas anoche" admitió Tony. "Por lo general, el personal funciona bien, sabes, son bastante independientes, pero como estoy aquí... creo que los pongo nerviosos, por lo que siguen dudando de todo y tratando de asegurarse de que apruebo cada pequeña cosa... Estoy listo para tirar mi teléfono al jacuzzi y fingir que me fui.”

Peter frunció el ceño. "¿Ya has desayunado?"

"Tres cafés" explicó Tony.

"Te traeré algo" ofreció Peter. "No dormir y no comer no va a mejorarlo"

Peter se levantó de la mesa antes de que el hombre pudiera protestar y fue a buscarle a Tony una variedad de cosas que pensó que le gustarían. Escogió una botella de agua del carrito de bebidas y se la dió a Tony.

"Mira" dijo Peter.

Tony lo miró y sonrió. “Gracias, Pete. No tenías que hacerlo. Soy el adulto... debería darte el desayuno"

Peter se encogió de hombros. “Técnicamente lo hiciste dado que lo compraste. Solo lo serví. No es nada."

Tony sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a comer.

Tan pronto como Tony apartó la mirada, Karen abrió mucho los ojos hacia Peter y le dio un discreto pulgar hacia arriba.

"Entonces, ¿qué hiciste ayer?" Tony no le preguntó a alguien en particular, aunque Peter estaba bastante seguro de que era para él.

"Oh, jugué baloncesto con Harley y Nebula, y este chico T’Challa, también intenté tiro con arco. En realidad no soy un fan. Luego me quedé por el resto de la noche con Scott... No sé qué tan bien conoces a todos, pero él es uno de la bolera y vimos la película, bueno, películas"

Tony asintió apreciativamente. “Creo que también te vi con Eddie. ¿Qué te pareció?"

Peter levantó las cejas. "Es, eh, interesante. Eso diría. Honestamente, te hace parecer menos un líder de culto y más un jefe de la mafia"

Tony se rio de eso. "Ni siquiera puedo discutir contigo. ¿Te contó la historia de cómo se va con Shuri para revisar las cosas?”

"Si."

"Sí, el chico le tiene miedo a su propia sombra. Shuri es quien toma las decisiones y hace el trabajo"

"Sin joder" dijo Peter.

Tony asintió y tomó el último bocado de comida en su plato.

"¿Y tú, Karen? ¿Cuál ha sido tu parte favorita?"

Karen parecía sorprendida de que Tony se dirigiera a ella. Peter se sintió mal por no haber intentado incluirla más en la conversación.

"El spa", dijo Karen con nostalgia. “Definitivamente el spa. Creo que tengo reservas para todo"

"Fantástico", aprobó Tony. "Me alegro de que la estén pasando bien"

"Sí" respondió Peter. "Es impresionante. Quizás también empieces a pasar un buen rato..."

"Tal vez" dijo Tony. "Mi mañana ya ha mejorado drásticamente"

Peter agachó la cabeza.

"Peter", habló Karen. "El yoga comienza en quince minutos, así que me voy. ¿Vienes o...?”

"Oh" dijo Tony. "Bueno, te dejaré llegar a eso"

"Está bien" respondió Peter. "Si. Yoga."

"Estoy tentado en unirme" admitió Tony.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Tengo más trabajo que hacer"

Peter suspiro. "Esta bien. ¿Supongo que te veré luego?"

"Exacto. Te encontraré más tarde"

"Está bien" Finalmente, algunas buenas noticias. "Hasta luego."

Peter sabía que Karen estaba callada a propósito mientras caminaban hacia el yoga.

"Solo dilo" suspiró Peter.

"Oh, Dios mío, ustedes son tan lindos. Es ridículo. No sé cómo aún no están juntos. Cada vez que los veo juntos siento que podría explotar”

"Wow, Karen, dime cómo te sientes realmente" bromeó Peter.

"Si alguno de ustedes no hace un movimiento pronto y no solo lo admiten, voy a golpear ambas cabezas. Lo juro, Peter.”

#  *** 

Los brazos de Peter todavía estaban adoloridos por el abuso del arco, por lo que no pudo hacer su mejor esfuerzo, pero se mantuvo con la clase mejor de lo que esperaba, especialmente dado que la clase definitivamente no era para principiantes. Sus únicos problemas eran que carecía de la flexibilidad para tocarse los dedos de los pies y que la instructora tenía tanto talento que casi se queda dormido al final.

La hora del almuerzo llegó más rápido de lo que había previsto y sintió la familiar sensación de satisfacción por no haberse obsesionado con la próxima comida. Siempre lo hacía sentir feliz cuando estaba completamente inmerso en las actividades que estaba haciendo y en las conversaciones que estaba teniendo en lugar de concentrarse en la comida. Le hizo sentir esperanza y orgulloso cuando se daba cuenta de que la comida pesaba cada vez menos en su mente.

Karen se quedó con él durante todo el almuerzo y finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de presentarle a Harley, Eddie y Scott cuando aparecieron a comer. Todos decidieron que querían ir a la caminata grupal.

#  *** 

Peter se encontró solo después de la cena ya que Karen tenía un masaje reservado y Harley quería adentro con Eddie y Scott para ver más películas. Normalmente se habría quedado, pero tenía ganas de hacer algo diferente y tal vez tratar de hacer algunos amigos sin la ayuda de Harley o sin que alguien se le acercara primero. Decidió explorar las hogueras que Tony había mencionado y ver qué estaba haciendo los de la fogata.

Vio a algunas personas tocando guitarras que debieron traer consigo. Decidió ser valiente y sentarse al lado de un extraño.

"Oh, hola", dijo el hombre.

"Hola", saludó Peter. "¿Está bien si me siento aquí?"

"Cualquier día de la semana".

Peter sonrió.

"Soy Wade. Wade Wilson, como el voleibol de Cast Away.”

Peter sonrió. "Soy Peter Parker, como nadie".

Wade se echó a reír. “Nuestros nombres y apellidos comienzan con la misma letra. Está genial."

"Sí"

"¿Entonces tocas?" Wade hizo un gesto al tipo que sostenía una guitarra acústica. "Por favor, di que sí, porque este tipo no sabe tocar una mierda"

"En realidad sí", admitió Peter. "Aunque, él suena bien"

"Eres dulce."

Peter se giró y prestó más atención a la persona que hacía todo lo posible por lograr el comienzo de Island in the Sun, pero su mejor esfuerzo no era suficiente para los estándares de la multitud.

"Mierda. No soy capaz" se quejó el hombre. "¿Alguien más toca?"

Peter se sonrojó y entró en pánico cuando Wade lo ofreció. "Gracias a Dios. Él sabe. Este es Peter."

El tipo que sostenía la guitarra frunció el ceño. "Ese es mi nombre."

"Entonces te llamaremos Peter 2", dijo Wade. "Este es Peter 1 ya que tiene mejor aspecto"

La mujer que había estado cantando le dijo a Peter 2 que se callara y renunciara a la guitarra para que ella pudiera cantar un verso sin estresarse.

Peter tomó la guitarra del otro Peter que a regañadientes se la ofreció.

Peter comenzó a tocar y se relajó cuando los que lo escuchaban parecían relajarse también, ya que el estilo mediocre de Peter 2 no seguía presente.

"Es como si tuviera quince dedos" felicitó Wade. “Yo lo descubrí. Solo para que sepan."

Antes de que Peter se diera cuenta ya había tocado tres canciones y casi todos cantaban. Tuvo que esforzarse para no equivocarse cuando levantó la vista en medio de una canción y vio a Tony parado justo al lado de Wade. Se obligó a no distraerse.

Peter continuó tocando, solo mirando hacia arriba de vez en cuando. Se sintió satisfecho ya que la presencia de Tony no parecía incomodar a nadie. Tendría que recordarle a Tony que era un jefe divertido. Justo como había dicho.

Peter se emocionó cuando Tony se quedó en una canción de Greenday que era una de sus favoritas para tocar.

La emoción se convirtió en pánico cuando Tony solicitó que tocara Stairway to Heaven después.

"¿Estás seguro? No tenemos flauta ", dijo Peter. "Probablemente sonará raro"

Esperaba que Tony le respondiera, pero Wade interrumpió. "¿A quién le importa? Eres asombroso, Peter. Podría escucharte tocar cualquier cosa.”

Peter miró a Tony para ver si había escuchado el cumplido. Tal vez si otros lo alababan, Tony vería por sí mismo lo bueno que podía ser.

"Guardatela, Wade", respondió Tony.

"Depende de ti, Pete", dijo Tony. “Si puedes manejarlo, entonces quiero escuchar”

"¿Por qué está bien cuando lo dices tú?" Wade se quejó.

Peter estaba a punto de responder, pero luego una mujer a la que no había oído hablar interrumpió. “Los dos tontos, por favor, callense. Me gustaría escuchar al niño, no a ustedes"

"Sí, Okoye. Lo siento, Okoye” ofreció Wade.

Peter se rió y la mujer le guiñó un ojo y luego comenzó a tocar.

Cuando Peter llegó a la parte solista de la canción, le preocupaba que no sonara bien teniendo en cuenta que tenía una guitarra acústica y nada de acompañamiento, pero decidió ignorarlo y simplemente tocar. Pensó que sonaba un poco extraño, pero se dio cuenta de que era porque la mujer de cabello púrpura, Peter 2 y Wade ya no cantaban. Solo era él. Estaba demasiado nervioso para mirar hacia arriba para ver las expresiones de todos, pero no tuvo otra opción una vez que terminó la canción.

Que todos aplaudieran y sonrieran habían sido totalmente inesperado.

"Mierda". Wade hizo la señal de la cruz.

Tony parecía presumido.

"Uh, con esas notas mis dedos necesitan un descanso, así que sigue tú, amigo", dijo Peter al grupo y luego al otro Peter.

"No, gracias" dijo Peter 2. "No puedo competir"

"Está bien. Todavía te amamos."

"No, Gamora" se quejó un hombre grande. "Amamos más a este nuevo Peter"

Peter se sintió incómodo pero agradeció la atención positiva. Decidió terminar por la noche y volver a su habitación, o tal vez esconderse en una de las piscinas privadas sobre los que había leído en el folleto. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más ansiaba la relajación. Por mucho que había disfrutado tocar la guitarra y ser felicitado, su cuota de interacción social estaba completa y quería estar solo.

Les dijo adiós a todos y que los vería por ahí, pero que iba a entrar. Captó la mirada de Tony y sonrió antes de irse.

Solo caminó unos segundos antes de que Tony siguiera al paso de él.

"Eso fue excepcional" dijo Tony. “Sé que dijiste que estabas en la banda, pero maldita sea. Tu suenas como si fueras la banda.

"No es nada."

"No parecía nada"

Peter resopló. "Gracias."

"También impresionaste a Wilson".

"¿Wade?" Peter preguntó. "Supongo."

"¿Qué piensas de él?" Se preguntó Tony.

"No sé. Es agradable. ¿Por qué?"

“No, por nada. Veo que estás haciendo muchos amigos, es todo " explicó Tony.

"¿Qué, no pensaste que podría?"

Tony le dirigió una mirada que decía que _obviamente sabes que eso no es cierto._ "Me alegra. Orgullese. Ver que la gente está viendo lo que yo veo"

"Sí, de vuelta a ti".

"¿Hmm?"

"Todo el mundo siempre está feliz de verte" dijo Peter, "y escucho a todos hablar de lo bien que lo están pasando. Incluso cuando no estás cerca"

Tony metió las manos en los bolsillos. "Tú— "

"Puedes decir todo lo que quieras porque estás pagandole a todos", continuó Peter, "pero no tienen que soportarte a tus espaldas. ¿Cierto? Nadie les está pagando para que diga cuán geniales eran las bolsas rojas o cómo "Stark realmente hace un esfuerzo adicional, no tenía que hacer eso"."

"¿Alguien dijo eso?"

"Sí", confirmó Peter. "Muchos."

"Huh. Supongo que tenemos otra Natasha en nuestras manos.”

"¿Qué?"

"Espiando, escuchando, observando"

"Bueno, s-supongo, pero no lo hago a propósito. Tengo muy buena audición"

"Está bien. Tus sentidos son vitales para mí.” Tony lo empujó con cariño. "Estás acariciando demasiado mi ego. Muy pronto mi cabeza será demasiado grande para cualquier habitación"

El doble sentido fue demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar, pero Peter no fue capaz de decir que había algo más que preferiría estar acariciando... "Sí, espero que no te des cuenta de que eres demasiado genial para estar conmigo pronto"

"Es curioso, iba a decirte lo mismo" respondió Tony. “Tienes opciones mucho más jóvenes y divertidas en la lista. Podrías estar saliendo con ellos en lugar de mí.”

"Para ser justos, empezaste a caminar conmigo" bromeó Peter, "pero no, Harley y Karen, y Wade, supongo, están bien, pero sigues siendo mi favorito"

“No puedes retractarte. Necesito ponerlo por escrito"

Peter sacudió la cabeza. "No tengo nada aquí, pero tal vez podamos tomar prestado algún papel del conserje"

"¿Dijiste eso solo para poder decir conserje?"

"Tal vez."

"Entiendo."

"Por cierto", agregó Tony, "¿Por qué no te sentaste conmigo en el desayuno"

"¿Qué? Yo— oh.” Peter se sonrojó. "Yo no, bueno, estabas con Happy and Pepper y no sabía si estabas ocupado, además de que daban un poco de miedo y ustedes no estaban comiendo. No quería ser el único"

"Oh." La sorpresa de Tony fue evidente en su tono. "Creo que te entiendo. Dan bastante miedo, pero les caes bien. Y bueno, Pepper cree que no te agrada"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?”

"El lago. La broma. ¿Lo recuerdas?”

"Cierto." Peter lo recordó. " No sé. A veces me pongo a la defensiva, pero es solo porque sé que piensas que a la gente no le gustas y empeora cuando dicen cosas así. Sé que bromeo, pero también creo que deje bastante claro lo que pienso”

"Sí" respondió Tony en voz baja. "En realidad, quería hablar contigo ... hay algo que he querido decir"

El corazón de Peter se hinchó y se hundió al mismo tiempo. ¿Así que al fin pasaría? ¿Tony iba a hacer sus sueños realidad? Una parte de él realmente pensaba eso y la parte más oscura de su mente le decía que aquí era donde Tony le decía que se detuviera. Tal vez había sido demasiado obvio e hizo que Tony se sintiera incómodo. Se había excedido al decir que Tony era su favorito. Pero era cierto. No iba a mentir sobre algo así.

Peter casi se hace un agujero en el labio mientras esperaba que Tony continuara.

"Tú— "

Peter se estremeció cuando el trueno retumbó en el cielo. Un par de cálidas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su brazo.

"Mierda" gritó Tony.

"Podemos ganarle", sugirió Peter. "Corramos a ver quién llega primero"

Salió de una, ganando un par de segundos de ventaja, pero Tony lo alcanzó fácilmente.

Fue un largo camino de regreso al edificio ya que tuvieron que caminar por el paisaje sin fin de carritos de golf, pero trotar era divertido. Estaban a un par de minutos de la entrada cuando el cielo desató un aguacero.

"¡No!" Peter chilló. Lo último que necesitaba era un atuendo húmedo que se aferrara a él, incluso aunque estuviera oscuro.

Tony se estaba riendo. "Ya estamos empapados" habló en voz alta sobre el ruido de la lluvia y el retumbar del cielo. “Solo queda rendirse"

Peter redujo la velocidad para caminar, cediendo a la lluvia porque Tony tenía razón; ya estaban empapados, entonces, ¿qué sentido tenía correr?

Peter se echó a reír cuando escuchó los gritos y las risas de todos desde la hoguera más cercana. Él y Tony habían tenido una buena ventaja, pero ahora no importaba. Thor pasó junto a ellos con una sonrisa encantada, "¡Me encantan las tormentas eléctricas!" La escena se hizo más divertida cuando Loki lo siguió con una expresión miserable.

Peter no pudo recuperar el aliento cuando Wade pasó corriendo y comenzó a saltar. “¡Esto es como Flashdance! Ya sabes, por la escena con el agua y la silla. ¿O eran balas?”

"Está loco" murmuró Tony.

Finalmente alcanzaron el edificio. Todo lo que Tony había estado a punto de decir se había ido. Peter era híper consciente de que estaba mojado de pies a cabeza. En diferentes circunstancias, podrían haber continuado su conversación. Peter tenía la intención de sugerir que después de que se cambiaran, podrían ir a ver el resto de la película que se estaba proyectando en el comedor, pero darse una ducha larga, cambiarse a la pijama y desmayarse toda la noche parecía preferible a aguantar una conversación con Tony en la que pudiera potencialmente ser un rechazo.

"Bien" dijo Peter, "¿Supongo que podemos retomar esto mañana?" Si Tony iba a decirle que se calmara con las insinuaciones y los cumplidos, entonces podría esperar un rato a escucharlo. Tiró de su ropa pegajosa torpemente.

"Definitivamente"

Peter observó mientras Tony pasaba las dos manos sobre su cabello goteando. Joder, no era justo. Parecía un dios que acababa de salir de una especie de manantial sagrado en la montaña. Lo único que faltaba era una toga y un par de sirvientes agitándole hojas de palma.

"Buenas noches, Tony"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Espero que hayas disfrutado de todos los mini cameos lol. Sé que son al azar y tontos, pero también son divertidos.


	31. Proclamación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tercer día del Retiro.

Peter había intercambiado números con Harley y Karen para que pudieran encontrarse más fácilmente y se alegró de ver que ambos le habían enviado mensajes para decirle que estaban en el comedor.

Se duchó rápidamente y bajó en el elevador para unirse a ellos.

Por alguna razón, ver toda la comida disponible para el desayuno lo desestabilizó más de lo que antes. Por supuesto, había fruta picada, pancakes de proteínas, yogur griego y otras opciones saludables disponibles, pero también había croissants, pancakes con chispas de chocolate, salchichas y jarabe de arce. Tener que enfrentarse a la comida disponible era difícil porque no había nada que le impidiera agarrar algo… y de paso todo. Por mucho que le gustaba el estilo buffet, porque tenía más control, también le daba el efecto de tener menos control. Sin pedir, sin pagar, sin esperar a que un mesero lo trajera. Nada que le impida acceder a más.

Peter hizo una mueca y miró a su alrededor. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? Se recordó a sí mismo que había sido extremadamente activo y que había estado registrando cuidadosamente toda su comida, pero él había utilizado muchas excusas similares antes de un atracón... parecía la misma vieja historia. _Has caminado cinco pasos adicionales hoy, puedes tomar un gran desayuno._ Pero realmente había sido más activo y tenía sentido que tuviera más hambre.

Peter se recordó a sí mismo que eran vacaciones, pero ¿eso era suficiente excusa para darse el gusto? Sabía que comer un extra de calorías no lo mataría siempre que no fuera excesivo y que no lo hiciera un hábito. Sin embargo, esa era la cuestión, ¿podía confiar en sí mismo para volver a cuidarse en la próxima comida, o incluso al día siguiente?

Se había sobrepasado en sus calorías ese día con Tony en el restaurante, pero la hamburguesa de pizza y las papas fritas parecían deliciosas. Toda la vida no era hacer dieta. Eran cenas con amigos y seres queridos. Las fiestas, salidas y celebraciones eran parte de estar vivo. La comida era cultura y trabajo para las personas, y por cada día de indulgencia había treinta días más para compensar. ¿Por qué desperdiciar energía cuestionando las calorías y preguntándose si merecía comer cuando podría ser amable consigo mismo y gastar energía en estar presente? Peter pensó en cuánto había aprendido acerca de Tony durante esa cena porque estaba prestando atención al hombre en lugar de agonizar por qué debía elegir del menú.

Peter contempló qué era lo que realmente quería comer y consideró si realmente quería comer en exceso, o si su nerviosismo era una reacción instintiva por tener tantas opciones.

Observó a otras personas entrar y salir del buffet antes de decidir tomar un par de cucharadas de huevos con una rebanada de tocino y una salchicha. Añadió un pancake con chispas de chocolate por si acaso y agregó dos cucharadas de jarabe. Un gran desayuno que no le arruinaría el día y tampoco lo dejaría con ganas. No era necesario ser rígido. Él estaba bien.

# ***

Peter se sintió aún más seguro con su decisión del desayuno cuando su pequeño grupo decidió hacer otra caminata. Todas las calorías adicionales que estaba quemando debieron aumentar su apetito y disfrutó la sensación de estar en sintonía con su cuerpo, incluso si era estresante comenzar a escucharlo, ya que escucharlo antes no le había servido de nada.

Estaba pensativo mientras esperaba con Harley y Karen por el camino. El líder del grupo quería darle la oportunidad a otras personas de unirse antes de salir.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Se preguntó Karen. "Estás tranquilo hoy"

Peter suspiro. "Solo cansado."

Karen frunció el ceño, pero no lo presionó.

Bucky y Steve se acercaron al grupo con Bruce y Sam a cuestas.

"¿Qué pasó con quedarse adentro y no hacer nada?" Peter les preguntó.

Bucky sonrió maniacamente y se señaló a sí mismo. “Les dije que habían pedido pizza y que la entregarían afuera como un regalo especial. Fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos como para creerlo.”

Steve sonrió

"Sí, muy gracioso, imbécil", comentó Sam. "Ya veré cómo te la devuelvo"

Peter miró a Bruce quien parecía irritado pero no tan enojado como Sam.

"¿Listos para empezar?" El líder del grupo preguntó.

"Demonios, sí", Bucky vitoreó.

"Veamos si puedes seguirnos el ritmo"

Peter negó con la cabeza al ver que Harley, Steve y Sam saltaron al frente del grupo para demostrar que realmente podían ir de primero.

Karen, Peter y Bucky se mantuvieron en la mitad del grupo, mientras que Bruce se hizo más atrás que nadie.

Peter se dio la vuelta para asegurarse de que Bruce todavía estaba cerca.

Todos los demás estaban a la vista y Peter se preguntó qué estaba haciendo Tony. Si había desayunado o no. Si había dormido mejor.

Sonrió para sí mismo cuando pensó en cómo se había quedado el hombre para escucharlo tocar la guitarra y cómo había corrido con él bajo la lluvia. _¿Qué me iba a decir?_

Peter se alegró de que Karen y Bucky no hablaran demasiado durante la caminata ya que se mantenía aún más en su mente mientras la caminata continuaba.

Pensó en la gran bendición que era ver a Tony en acción. Peter había visto muchos aspectos diferentes de Tony a lo largo de su amistad, pero ver al hombre hablar y dirigir a cientos de personas sin sudar, ver cómo todos lo escuchaban y presenciar su confianza era muy atractivo. Más aún porque Peter sabía por lo que Tony había pasado y sabía sobre la vulnerabilidad debajo del exterior perfecto. Qué suerte tenía de que Tony se lo hubiera compartido.

Peter sintió que conocía a Tony mejor que nadie, a pesar de que lo había conocido por mucho tiempo, Peter dudaba que la mayoría de ellos hubieran pasado tiempo con él. Se sintió satisfecho al pensar que conocía a Tony como más que un jefe. Nadie tenía idea de lo que se estaban perdiendo y aunque a Peter le entristecía que Tony se sintiera solo bajo su actitud confiada, también se sintió agradecido de que estuviera reservado para los más cercanos a él.

No quería sentirse mejor que nadie, pero no podía ignorar el sentimiento. Sabía que podía ser bueno para Tony si el hombre simplemente lo permitía. Sabía que no tenía el cuerpo más bonito, pero tal vez lo que tenía dentro de él podría ser suficiente para Tony.

Una parte de él pensaba que estaba delirando por pensar que Tony podría estar interesado en él románticamente, y otra parte de él pensaba que estaba delirando por pensar lo contrario. Cuando reunió toda la evidencia de lo mucho Tony se estaba esforzando solo para pasar tiempo con él, cuánto lo había apoyado, como se había sentado en una aburrida graduación solo para estar allí para él. Y los regalos, y la tarjeta guardada, y la nota de cumpleaños, y los paseos, y los cumplidos...

Peter tenía excusas y explicaciones para todo eso y podría enumerar sinfín el por qué era ridículo pensar que Tony lo quería. Ni siquiera teniendo en cuenta sus diferencias físicas, sino la edad y la disparidad de riqueza. Tony le había sugerido que saliera con Shuri y habían estado juntos en la cama toda una noche y no había pasado nada. Según MJ, eso era algo bueno y Peter lo entendía, pero todo era muy frustrante. Tony había dormido con sus brazos alrededor de él y no le había disgustado. Peter sonrió cuando recordó a Tony pasándole la mano por el sudor de su brazo y limpiándose. Fue hace meses, pero le recordó lo increíble que era Tony. Incluso al principio, había sido dulce. Ni siquiera le había gustado que Tony lo tocara en ese momento y ahora era capaz de abrazarlo e incluso había compartido una cama con él. Estaba cómodo con Tony y parecía que él también se sentía así.

Aunque se sentía muy especial por todas las cosas que Tony le había comprado y por mucho que lo apreciara todo, se preguntó si estaba sobre analizando eso. Después de todo, Tony le había ofrecido un par de zapatos de mil dólares como si no fueran nada y le había dado regalos de mil dólares a todos en el retiro. Se preguntó si era posible que ambos lados de su dilema pudieran ser ciertos al mismo tiempo. Tal vez Tony era generoso en general y le gustaba lo suficiente como para malcriarlo con regalos. O tal vez estaba viendo cosas que no estaban allí solo porque el señor Delmar y May habían insistido en que Tony estaba interesado en él. Odiaba la forma en que lo hacían sonar como algo malo. Pero luego estaba el comentario de Karen. ¿Podría tanta gente estar equivocada?

Peter se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando atrás del grupo y se estaba acercando más a Bruce que a Bucky y Karen. Corrió para ponerse junto a ellos.

"Hola" saludó Peter.

"Hola", respondió Karen. "Estás bastante absorto en tus pensamientos"

"Sí"

Bucky lo miró y sonrió. "¿Pensando en tu héroe?"

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. Bucky tenía toda la razón.

Tenía ganas de preguntarle a Bucky qué pensaba. Había conocido a Tony por un tiempo y había estado allí la noche en que se conocieron. Tal vez tenía algunos consejos que le sirvieran. Cualquier cosa.

"¡Bucky!"

"Ya voy, Steve" contestó Bucky.

Peter rio. "Mira quien habla. Ustedes ni siquiera pueden estar separados por cinco minutos"

Bucky le sonrió a Peter y luego Steve estaba agarrando su mano y sacándolo del grupo.

Hubiera sido lindo verlo en cualquier otra circunstancia y, tal vez si hubiera estado de mejor humor, se hubiera reído y se hubiera burlado de ellos, pero ver a dos personas enamoradas tomarse de las manos cuando él solo tenía un enamoramiento no correspondido fue doloroso.

Bucky y Steve se tomaron de la mano durante el resto de la caminata y Peter quería estar feliz por sus amigos, pero parecía que todos a su alrededor tenían a alguien excepto él.

Cuando él y Tony habían estado hablando la noche anterior, todo lo que había querido hacer era agarrar la mano de Tony y admitir todo. Quedarse allí con él bajo las estrellas y contarle todo. Había sentido que era posible en ese momento, pero luego la lluvia se había llevado la oportunidad.

"¿Estás bien, Peter?" Karen preguntó.

"No" admitió Peter. "No puedo dejar de pensar en Tony"

"Tal vez deberías decirle cómo te sientes" sugirió. "Así puedes dejar de pensar en eso"

"Tengo miedo de que no le guste" respondió Peter. "Él tiene todo, y yo— simplemente no sé qué dirá. ¿Y si me rechaza?”

"No creo que eso vaya a suceder. Veo cómo te mira.”

"¿Si? ¿Cómo?"

"Te mira como si fueras lo único que le importa. Nadie más existe cuando estás cerca"

La cara de Peter se suavizó. "¿En serio?"

“Lo juro, Peter. Si no creyera que tuvieras una oportunidad, te diría la verdad, pero te digo, con todo mi corazón, Tony también te ama"

Era extraño pensar que Tony pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos, pero tal vez era posible. Peter estaba feliz de que Tony parecía impresionado por cómo le fue en la graduación. También se sintió orgulloso cuando compartió sus noticias sobre su éxito en el Decathlon y su posterior decisión de asistir a la universidad con la beca. Pensó de nuevo en su conversación con el señor Delmar acerca de que Tony quizás gustara de él en el futuro después de haber perdido más peso y se dio cuenta de que ese debía ser el primer momento en que había dejado que la idea se le escapara de su mente. También había considerado que nunca sería suficiente para Tony, no solo por su peso sino por su personalidad rara y tímida, pero si era tan malo, ¿por qué Tony quería pasar tiempo con él? ¿Por qué era el mejor amigo de dos de las personas más geniales del planeta y por qué todos en Iron Fitness siempre estaban felices de verlo? No podía ser tan malo y no creía que todos se molestaran en fingir de lo contrario.

Y cuando pensaba en que Tony sintiera lo mismo, todo se reducía a que Tony merecía lo mejor. No necesitaba dinero porque ya era rico y tenía una hermosa casa, autos elegantes, un negocio y una vida lujosa, una cara hermosa y un cuerpo caliente y fuerte. Entonces, ¿qué más necesitaba Tony? Parecía que todo lo que quedaba era alguien que se preocupara por él. Simplemente amar a Tony podría ser suficiente si ese era el caso, y Peter era más que capaz de cumplir ese requisito. No estaba necesariamente satisfecho con su apariencia, pero estaba trabajando en ello, haciendo todo lo posible y dedicando tiempo a mejorar no solo su cuerpo, sino también su mente. Si Tony era un exitoso hombre de negocios, ¿tal vez respetaba la ambición? Peter no tenía idea de qué pensar. El primer instinto de Peter fue pensar que Tony podría conseguir a alguien mejor que él, tener a quien quisiera, pero Peter dudaba que alguien pudiera amar a Tony más que él. Todo dependía de que consideraba Tony que era mejor. Peter realmente quería averiguarlo.

# ***

Peter no pudo sacar el pensamiento de su cabeza por el resto del día. No solo porque Harley le dijo que el retiro era su oportunidad, o porque Karen lo alentó, o por el aumento de confianza que Wade le había dado con su atención. Era porque después de estar separado de Tony durante demasiado tiempo, lo ansiaba. Tener que compartirlo con todos los demás en el retiro lo hizo hiperconsciente de cuánto deseaba que pudieran estar juntos. Peter sintió que si no se lo quitaba del pecho, podría explotar. ¿Cómo se suponía que volvería a la normalidad después de esto?

Y Tony tenía que sentir algo por él, ¿no? Peter lo consideró. Quizás agonizar mientras lo consideraba era una descripción más acertada. Tony había tomado mucho tiempo de sus días para pasar con él, había venido a verlo a Delmar’s, lo había defendido, le había dado regalos, se ofrecía a llevarlo y siempre le sonreía. Sin embargo, era muy fácil justificarlo todo como platónico. Habían compartido una cama y Tony no se había movido ni indicado que deseara que se pasara algo. Peter había estado sentado frente a Tony cuando dijo: "No quiero a nadie". Peter se mordió el labio al recordar cuando encontró la tarjeta que le había dado a Tony en el escritorio. Eso podría significar algo, pero mucha gente guardaba las tarjetas.

Los mismos pensamientos y recuerdos entraban y salían de su mente una y otra vez. Cada interacción que había tenido con Tony desde que se conocieron estaba en su cerebro. Cuanto más pensaba en las palabras de Tony y sus acciones, como Tony le había dicho que era la mejor persona que conocía, cómo había estado allí para él desde el principio, Peter más sentía que necesitaba aprovechar la oportunidad. Le debía a Tony mostrarle cuánto le importaba. Incluso si Tony no lo amaba de la misma forma, Peter quería decirle la verdad. Tony merecía saber que era amado.

Peter deambuló un poco antes de reunir el valor. No sabía dónde estaba la habitación de Tony, por lo que esperaba encontrarse con él. Vio a mucha gente que no era Tony caminando por los pasillos y varias habitaciones del complejo lo que no le sirvió. Un par de caras amigables tuvieron el placer de que se les preguntara si sabían dónde estaba la habitación de Tony, pero no sabían.

Peter decidió que podría pasar por la pena y enviarle un mensaje a Tony.

_Heyy, ¿estás por aquí?_

Sabía que era casi imposible recibir respuesta ya que Tony estaba ocupado siendo jefe, pero fue decepcionante no recibir un mensaje. Peter esperó media hora y decidió que debía preguntar en la recepción. Sabía que podría esperar hasta más tarde, o incluso hasta el día siguiente, o el próximo mes, pero él había estado esperando desde hace mucho. Guardando sus sentimientos durante tanto tiempo, tratando de ocultarlos o olvidarlos y le había prometido honestidad a Tony, no creía que fuera justo mantenerlo en secreto. Tony merecía saber la verdad.

Peter no tenía idea de si realmente iba a hacerlo, o si se acobardaría. Porque ya estaba como loco ante todo el plan de confesarse. Tal vez ver a Tony sería suficiente para calmar su mente y disminuir la corriente de sus emociones, y luego podría posponer la confrontación por otras semanas. Esa era la parte de su cerebro que no quería enfrentar la posibilidad del rechazo. La otra parte de él sabía que Tony no sería malo y que necesitaba hacer esto.

Se sintió ridículo cuando la señora del mostrador le dijo que la habitación de Tony estaba literalmente a cinco habitaciones de la suya en el ala de bienestar. Sin embargo, lo tomó como una buena señal. Tony quería estar cerca.

Peter trató de no inquietarse mientras se paraba frente a la puerta de Tony. Respiró hondo y tocó.

"¿Quién es? Estoy ocupado"

"Oh, lo siento. Es Peter. Puedo regresar, o no.” Excelente. Ya estaba saliendo mal. Obviamente, era una señal de que era una mala idea. Tony estaba ocupado.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

"Entra, Pete" ofreció Tony.

Peter tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para reconectar con su cerebro porque Tony acababa de salir de la ducha. Estaba poniéndose una camiseta y las gotas de agua que habían estado descansando sobre su piel empaparon la tela en algunos puntos.

"Uh. ¿Estás seguro? Porque yo— dijiste que estabas ocupado.” Peter no tenía buenas excusas para irse ahora. Entró y escuchó a Tony cerrar la puerta tras él. Wow, entonces de verdad estaba haciendo esto.

"Pensé que habíamos eliminado ese hábito" comentó Tony. Se acercó a su cama y se sentó en el borde.

Peter se encogió de hombros. "La costumbre es testaruda."

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Se preguntó Tony.

"¿Hmm?" Peter se pasó una mano por el cabello.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Tony aclaró.

"Claro." Peter se sonrojó. "Como que quería, ya sabes, pasar a verte, supongo. Ver cómo te iba. Anoche nunca terminamos nuestra conversación.”

Tony inclinó la cabeza.

"Sé que estás ocupado, lo cual es bueno y malo porque parece que todos la están pasando muy bien. Sabes, es un buen resultado, como dicen, pero también apesta porque no hemos podido pasar el rato, lo cual está bien para ti, supongo, pero no sé. Me la estoy pasando muy bien" continuó Peter. "No estoy realmente acostumbrado a ver este lado tuyo, a pesar de que eres el que pone el Stark en Complejo Stark y en Retiro Stark, duh, pero verte como el gran jefe es diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado en el gimnasio. No es que sea malo, en realidad no lo es. Es impresionante y súper genial. Eres genial. Como sea." Peter se despidió con la mano. "Eso es todo. Lo que intento decir es que quería verte."

Tony sonrió "Eso nunca pasa de moda".

"Otro mal hábito" suspiró Peter. "Pierdo el hilo cuando estoy nervioso"

Tony frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué estás nervioso?"

"Por nada" mintió Peter.

"Wade te está molestando de nuevo porque lo despediré" prometió Tony. “Igual estoy algo tentado de hacerlo. Barnes y sus amigos ya están en la lista, por lo que un nombre más de verdad no es problema"

"No, Wade es genial" Peter sonrió. Sabía que Tony estaba bromeando, y no estaba realmente enojado por la broma del lago considerando que no había lago en el resort.

"Hmm".

"No sé", dijo Peter. "No sé por qué estoy nervioso"

Tony se encogió de hombros. "¿Quieres dar un paseo?"

"En realidad no” admitió Peter. "No creo haber caminado tanto en mi vida"

"Puedo llevarte a dar un paseo en el carrito de golf, entonces" dijo Tony. "Tengo—"

Peter no pudo soportar guardarselo más. Iba a enfermarse si no lo decía.

"Lo siento" espetó Peter. "No puedo seguir fingiendo... y va a arruinar todo, pero tengo que decírtelo, y está bien si quieres despedirme, y no solo como cuando bromeamos, sino que realmente despedirme... Lo entendería, y si nunca quieres volver a verme, eso dolerá, pero... tengo que decirlo" Peter no respiró porque si lo hacía, su cerebro podría alcanzar a su boca y hacer que se callara.

“Me gustas, Tony. Mucho” admitió. La única cosa que salvar de su confesión fue que se contuvo de decir que estaba enamorado. Ser rechazado iba a ser lo suficientemente malo y no necesitaba agregarle combustible al fuego.

"Nunca quise que sucediera" continuó Peter. "Pensé que se iría, o que podría detenerlo, pero cada segundo que pasé contigo solo empeoró porque eres tan, tan increíble, y no solo porque me ayudaste o por todo lo que haces por mí. No es el dinero o los viajes, sino cómo me haces sentir que pertenezco, que todo va a estar bien, y que soy suficiente y te quiero como… todo el tiempo, como, "Peter sacudió la cabeza," todo el maldito tiempo, y me está volviendo loco. Lo siento mucho" terminó, o eso pensó.

"Sé que no tiene sentido porque no sientes lo mismo y somos amigos... tal vez ya no después de esto, pero... sí " Peter lanzó una mirada a Tony para evaluar lo horrorizado que estaba. "Tenía que decirlo. Tengo que ser honesto. Lamento haber arruinado todo"

Las cejas de Tony estaban levantadas, su boca un poco abierta. Peter esperó a que Tony dijera algo sobre lo halagado pero no interesado que estaba, o lo asombrado que estaba, lo que sea. Quizás Tony estaría enojado. Peter se inquietó, preguntándose si sería más fácil si Tony le respondía suavemente que no era posible o si lo rechazaba de plano. No podía imaginarse a Tony haciendo eso, pero si actuaba como un imbécil, sería útil. Tal vez. Tal vez no.

Peter mantuvo sus ojos en la cara de Tony a pesar de que quería huir. ¿Por qué Tony no decía nada?

"Lo siento", dijo Peter. "No sé qué más decir. ¿Quieres que vaya? Me iré por completo si lo dices"

"Wow", dijo Tony. "No esperaba esto. Quiero decir, lo quería, pero... wow ". Tony exhaló audiblemente antes de levantarse de la cama.

"¿Qué?" Peter espetó. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que significaba eso? Dio un paso atrás para darle espacio a Tony.

"No arruinaste nada, Pete", explicó Tony. "De hecho, me hiciste un hombre muy feliz"

Peter frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Tony no decía algo coherente?

"Tú también me gustas."

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. "No lo entiendes, Tony. Estoy diciendo que _me gustas_ " A la mierda, "Te amo."

"Eso es lo que estoy diciendo también"

"Está bien", dijo Peter.

"¿Bien?"

"No." Peter arrugó la cara. "No entiendo. Por qué—"

"¿De verdad esperabas que te rechazara?" Tony preguntó. "Bueno, olvidalo. Por supuesto que sí. Peter, estoy loco por ti"

Peter miró hacia otro lado por un momento para recomponerse. "¿Lo estás?"

"Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, pero a veces..." Tony sacudió la cabeza. Ahuecó la cara de Peter con ambas manos.

Peter miró a Tony a los ojos, esperando sentirse aliviado de que no lo rechazaran. En cambio, se sintió aterrorizado. No tenía ningún punto de referencia para la situación.

Sintió que su corazón estaba en su garganta. "Yo—"

"Shh", Tony interrumpió. "Voy a besarte ahora"

Peter asintió débilmente. Consideró que tenía una gran posibilidad de desmayarse.

Tony se lamió los labios antes de presionarlos contra los de Peter.

Peter nunca había besado a nadie antes y no tenía idea de si era la intención de Tony besarse un rato, o si lo mantenía simple y rápido, así que simplemente dejó que el hombre sostuviera su rostro.

Tony se apartó y el cerebro de Peter se sintió borroso. Tony Stark acababa de besarlo. Tenía que estar soñando.

"Pero yo— Tony, espera. Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué estás de acuerdo con esto?”

"¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

"Porque todavía estoy, ya sabes". Se hizo un gesto vago.

Tony suspiró. "Tu tamaño ni siquiera entra en la lista de dudas que tengo sobre esto"

Peter se dio cuenta de que las manos de Tony estaban ahora en su cintura. "¿No? Pero—"

"Peter"

"No." Peter no dejó que lo interrumpiera. “Podrías tener a cualquiera. No tienes que conformarte"

Tony sacudió la cabeza.

"Y dijiste que no querías a nadie la semana pasada. Lo recuerdo."

"Dije que no quería a cualquiera", dijo Tony.

"Cierto."

"Te quiero a ti."

Peter no dijo nada porque esa información no se estaba analizando correctamente y Tony todavía lo estaba sosteniendo.

"¿En serio?" Peter miró a Tony con ojos llorosos.

"Más de lo que nunca he querido algo" confirmó Tony. "Eso es lo que estaba tratando de decirte ayer"

Peter miró hacia otro lado por un momento antes de poner sus ojos en los de Tony. Él no estaba bromeando.

Peter avanzó y presionó su boca contra la de Tony. No podía creer que estuviera sucediendo. La boca de Tony era suave y sus manos se sentían tan bien en su cuerpo. Era un toque diferente al que estaba acostumbrado, no era una mano en sus tobillos, o una palmada rápida en el hombro, o un roce de los dedos para que enderezara la espalda; Tony lo sostenía con fuerza, como si lo dijera en serio.

Estaba nervioso y demasiado consciente de cómo debía sentirse para Tony. Una parte de él quería alejarse y acusar a Tony de estarle jugando una broma enferma porque no tenía sentido que el hombre lo quisiera, pero otra parte de él quería seguir con el beso. Tony le había dicho una y otra vez hasta el cansancio que él no era un asqueroso perdedor como siempre lo había creído. La única explicación era que Tony hablaba en serio y lo consideraba deseable, o que Tony estaba hipnotizado como Jack Black en Amor Ciego y no podía ver cómo él era en realidad.

Tony se apartó.

Eso tenía sentido.

"Tu boca dejó de moverse" explicó Tony. "¿Qué estás pensando?"

"Uh" Peter dudó. "Lo siento, no soy muy bueno besando"

"Lo estás haciendo bien"

Peter cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. "Solo estoy— ¿estás seguro de esto, Tony? Nunca antes había besado a alguien y—”

"Yo soy el que debería preguntar si estás seguro" interrumpió Tony.

"Estoy totalmente seguro" respondió Peter. “Como, muy seguro. Es que, ¿te conoces?”

Tony le sonrió. "Está bien, así que los dos estamos seguros. Está claro"

Peter se permitió sonreír, puso sus manos sobre las de Tony y se las quitó de la cara. No sabía qué hacer, así que solo tomó las manos de Tony por un momento mientras lo consideró.

"Lo siento" dijo Peter de nuevo. "Soy… raro."

Tony sonrió. "Deja de pensar tanto, deja de disculparte y ven aquí"

Tony siguió sosteniendo las manos de Peter mientras los llevaba hacia la cama. "Vamos a sentarnos un rato. Podemos hablar."

"¿Hablar?" Peter preguntó, sentándose junto a Tony en la cama.

"Si. Podemos solo hablar. No tenemos que hacer nada para lo que no estés listo.”

Peter se sonrojó. Le estaba costando imaginar un mundo donde hacer algo más que hablar con Tony era incluso posible. Si Tony estaba interesado en él, tal vez había algo mal con él. Peter sacudió la cabeza al pensarlo. Era ridículo.

"Por favor, dime qué estás pensando", preguntó Tony. "Puedo ver que te estas forzando ahí dentro"

"No querrías escucharlo" admitió Peter. "No es nada bueno"

"Incluso si no me gusta, todavía quiero saber"

Peter suspiro. "Bueno…"

Él dudó. Por mucho que quisiera pisar el freno y posponer los besos para otro momento, y por mucho que quisiera discutir la situación con Tony, estaba harto de preocuparse. Quería disfrutar el momento. Se le encogió el estómago al pensar que le podría gustar a Tony, pero tal vez solo en el contexto del retiro y en esta habitación. Tal vez había entendido mal algo, y Tony quería pasar un buen rato, pero no salir con él.

Peter había tenido un verdadero deseo de guardar sus preocupaciones e inseguridades y seguir besando a Tony, pero de alguna manera, al tratar de no pensar negativamente, había pensando en ello.

"¿Cuales son tus expectativas?" Peter preguntó de repente.

No le dio a Tony la oportunidad de responder. “Cómo, ¿qué quieres de mí? Porque por mucho que lo haya querido... Nunca pensé que realmente sucedería, y ahora estoy pensando, ¿solo quieres que alguien con quien pasar el rato? ¿O es esta una de esas cosas de "citas casuales y vemos qué pasa"? O, no sé... Me estoy volviendo loco, Tony. No sé cómo hacer nada de esto y no quiero arruinarlo."

Tony levantó las cejas. "Sabes, algunas personas tardan meses en tener el valor de decir todo lo que acabas de decir"

"Estoy siendo neurótico". Peter se pasó las manos por los ojos. "No puedo detenerlo. Solamente me siento tan nervioso y asustado, pero también quiero seguir besándote, y quiero hablar sobre eso, siento todo al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué sientes tú?"

"Siendo honesto, me he quedado atascado en la parte donde dijiste que me amabas. Todo desde entonces" —Tony agitó la mano y frunció los ojos— " ha estado un poco borroso "

Peter sonrió. "Sé que es súper tonto. Quiero decir, solo soy un chico, así que… ¿qué sabría del amor? Eso es lo que todos dicen y está bien si todavía no sientes lo mismo. No sé. A algunas personas les lleva tiempo, pero—”

“¿No te lo dije también? ‘Porque estoy bastante seguro de que lo hice. De hecho, estoy seguro de que lo dije.”

Peter frunció el ceño. _Te amo. Eso es lo que estoy diciendo también._  
"Oh, mierda. Lo hiciste."

Tony asintió. "Bueno, podría haber sido más claro. Lo aceptó"

Peter se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué tal así?" Tony se aclaró la garganta. "También te amo."

Peter enterró su rostro en sus manos y gimió. Era demasiado. Era todo.

"¿Entonces qué sucdde ahora?"

"¿Qué es lo que desea que suceda?" le preguntó Tony. “Mencionaste pasar el tiempo y citas casuales. Debo decir que no aprecio que me etiqueten así"

"E-está bien". Peter asintió. "Tampoco me gustan esas opciones"

"Entonces estamos de acuerdo" comentó Tony.

Peter sonrió.

"¿Qué tal si comenzamos con que pases la noche conmigo?" Tony sugirió. “Entonces, mañana empacamos, nos despedimos del complejo. Regresamos juntos a la ciudad. Podemos hablar sobre esto durante el viaje, y luego, en algún momento de esta semana, te llevaré a una cita de verdad.”

"¿Una cita?"

Los labios de Tony se curvaron divertidos. "Si."

"Wow", Peter respiró. "Espera, ¿quieres que pase la noche en tu habitación?"

"No tienes que hacerlo".

"No, quiero" aseguró Peter. Por supuesto que lo quería. Prácticamente le había rogado el fin de semana después de su graduación. "No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo. Todo lo que hablamos en el restaurante... Es que, todo este tiempo estuve esperando que dijeras algo. Rezando para que solo dijeras cualquier cosa y ahora puedo tenerte. No soy capaz de entenderlo en mi cabeza."

"Te estaba esperando" dijo Tony.

"¿Por qué? Es una locura ", acusó Peter. “Apenas tengo algo de coraje. Podrías haberte quedado esperado mucho tiempo"

"No quería aprovecharme de ti" explicó Tony. "Todavía tienes 17 años. Y tienes muchas cosas que vivir en la universidad y pensé que debería darte la oportunidad de hacer tu propio camino en la vida sin que yo te ate”

"Wow." Peter prácticamente podía escuchar la voz de MJ en su oído diciéndole que había sido un idiota. Todo el tiempo que había perdido preguntándose si le gustaba a Tony. Ahora que Tony estaba explicando todo, tenía más sentido.

"Sin embargo, estaba cansado de esperar" admitió Tony. "Te iba a decir ayer, luego hoy, pero me ganaste"

Peter se rio. "Es casi medianoche. cuando ¿exactamente ibas a decirme eh?

"Hey, estaba pensando en ti" defendió Tony.

"Igual", admitió Peter con melancolía, utilizando a propósito las palabras de Tony.

Tony sacudió la cabeza, y, antes de que Peter tuviera tiempo de pensar, la mano de Tony estaba en su rostro y tiró de él.

Esta vez, Tony estaba usando su lengua, Peter no pudo hacer nada más que abrir la boca y dejar entrar al hombre. Lo había deseado por tanto tiempo, finalmente estaba sucediendo, y su cerebro estaba zumbando con la emoción. Cada punto de contacto que su cuerpo tenía con el de Tony estaba enviando mensajes a su pene, y él quería ir más allá, pero la otra parte de su cerebro que lo paralizaba con sus dudas también estaba activa y le decía que _no esta noche._

Hizo todo lo posible para seguir el ritmo de Tony, pero era tan talentoso con su boca, lamiendo entre dientes, sabiendo cuándo relajarse para dejarlo respirar y volviendo nuevamente, todo el tiempo manteniendo una mano firme en su mejilla. Peter podía sentir lo duro que estaba en sus pantalones, pero no tenía idea de lo rápido que iban a moverse las cosas. ¿Tony quería más? ¿Y si Tony quisiera tener sexo real? ¿O qué si Tony esperaba verlo desnudo? Había dicho que no tenían que hacer nada que no quisiera, pero eso no significaba que Tony no quisiera.

Peter tuvo el valor de llevar sus propias manos al pecho de Tony ya que acababan de apretarse a los costados mientras trabajaba para darle todo a Tony. Si fuera posible, tocar el cuerpo de Tony además de los besos lo hizo más difícil. En este punto, estaba palpitando en sus pantalones y sabía que no haría falta nada para bajar, pero no había forma de que pudiera hacerlo frente a Tony. No por un tiempo. Gimió cuando Tony se separó de su boca y comenzó a besarle la mandíbula, arrastrando besos hasta el cuello y justo debajo de la oreja. Se le puso la piel de gallina en todo el cuerpo. "Oh, Dios, Tony. Yo— por favor."

"¿Qué?" Tony susurró. "¿Quieres parar?"

"Sí, no. No sé"

Tony asintió contra su hombro antes de besarlo suavemente hacia su boca. Él se apartó y Peter quiso matarse cuando la mirada del hombre se posó en su regazo.

"Yo—" Peter ocultó su rostro por un momento antes de continuar. "Lo siento"

"No lo hagas". Tony se lamió los labios. "Eso fue increíble."

Peter asintió fervientemente. Joder, sí lo fue.

"Um, dijiste que querías que pasara la noche, ¿verdad?" Peter preguntó.

"Mm"

"Está bien, déjame volver a mi habitación, traeré algunas cosas, y luego volveré... ¿está bien?"

"Mas que bien. Estaré esperando."

"Bueno." Peter se sonrojó. No tenía idea de qué debía preparar para pasar la noche con Tony. ¿Eso significaba sexo? ¿O que siguieran pasando el rato? ¿Solo más besos? ¿Debería cepillarse los dientes en su propia habitación? ¿Ducharse de nuevo? ¿Ponerse una pijama o quedarse en ropa interior? ¿Debería empacar todas sus maletas y moverse por completo, o simplemente traer lo que necesitaba para pasar la noche? _Mierda. No sé lo que estoy haciendo._ Peter no quería parecer juvenil o inocente hasta el punto de burlar, pero sabía que Tony sería sincero con él. Le diría qué hacer. Había recurrido al hombre innumerables veces por ayuda antes y no creía que Tony se volviera repentinamente en un imbécil. Él podía preguntar.

"Uhm, Tony?"

"¿Si?"

"Cuando dices pasar la noche..." Peter se rascó la cabeza. "¿Qué quieres decir? Porque no sé lo que quieres. Te refieres a que vamos a... ya sabes”

"¿Tener sexo?" Tony suministró.

"Eso."

"¿Quieres?"

"Uhm". Peter hizo una mueca. "Realmente no. Quiero decir, si—”

"Entonces no" dijo Tony.

"Está bien", suspiró Peter aliviado. "Ya vuelvo"

Peter sintió que salir de la habitación de Tony era como entrar a otro mundo. Caminaba junto a personas en el pasillo que no tenían idea de cuánto había cambiado su vida. Se sentía irreal. Como si en el momento en que cruzó la puerta y se alejó de Tony, nada de eso hubiera sucedido. ¿Qué si tomaba sus cosas y tocaba a la puerta nuevamente, y Tony fingía que nunca sucedió? Su mente estaba corriendo entre las nuevas implicaciones. Tony había estado dispuesto a tener sexo con él si hubiera querido y había sido tan tonto como para rechazar la oferta, pero al mismo tiempo, no sentía que pudiera soportar la idea de dejar que Tony lo viera desnudo. No ahora. Tal vez algún día, pero apenas podía decir sexo frente a Tony, por lo que no creía que pudiera hacerlo pronto. No era como si no quisiera, como si no lo hubiera pensado repetidamente, y no era por su edad, sino por lo vulnerable que sería. Sentía que ya le había mostrado mucho a Tony con haberle dicho de sus sentimientos; no le quedaba más confianza para exhibir su cuerpo.

Lo primero que hizo cuando regresó a su habitación fue quitarse la ropa, y solo por los pocos minutos que había pasado en los brazos de Tony, su ropa ya olía a él. _Mierda._ Envolvió una mano alrededor de su pene y tuvo el orgasmo más rápido de su vida. Se sintió culpable, como si lo hubiera malgastado al no estar con Tony, ya que él era la causa, pero no estaba listo para eso. Nunca había estado sin camisa delante de Tony, por lo que no estaba dispuesto a desfilar con su polla expuesta. Como había hecho un desastre, tuvo que limpiarse en la ducha. Después, se tomó un minuto para cepillarse los dientes y ponerse una pijama nueva.

Peter revisó su teléfono y respondió en el chat grupal con MJ y Ned y respondió a los mensajes de buenas noches de May. Envió algunos Snapchats para mantener sus rachas y contempló contarles a todos lo que acababa de pasar, pero no quería echarse mala suerte. Podía imaginarse enviando un mensaje en mayúsculas a sus amigos. TONY ES MI NOVIO AHORA!!!! Solo para que todo sea un horrible malentendido. Después de todo, Tony no había dicho que estaban juntos.

Tomó las pocas cosas que había esparcido por la habitación y las metió en su mochila, sacó su bolsa de aseo personal del baño y luego tomó su nueva bolsa roja. Eso era todo. Pensó que sería más conveniente llevar todo a la habitación de Tony, para no olvidar nada ni tener que seguir yendo y viniendo. No pudo evitar la sonrisa idiota de su rostro mientras regresaba a Tony, prácticamente tropezando mientras caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo.

# ***

"Eso fue rápido" comentó Tony cuando regresó.

"Sí, bueno. No quería darte demasiado tiempo para que cambiaras de opinión." Por el contrario, Peter pensó que se había tomado una eternidad desde que se ocupó primero de su deseo..

Tony sacudió la cabeza. "Es curioso, estaba pensando lo mismo"

"Oh por favor. Tendría que ser un completo idiota para cambiar de opinión acerca de ti" dijo Peter. "Y siempre me llamas inteligente, así que..."

"Es porque lo eres"

"Pero tal vez soy un idiota porque no estoy listo para nada más que besarte" admitió Peter. “Pero no es que no quiera hacerlo. Yo espero que lo entiendas. Es solo... todo lo demás. No quiero que pienses que es por ti porque no es así."

"No te preocupes por eso, Pete. Siendo honesto, es bueno que uno de los dos tenga un el cerebro funcionando porque si hiciéramos lo que quiero... O sea, si también quisieras, probablemente lo haría. Y eso no me hace una buena persona"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Uh, para empezar, apenas tienes 18 años"

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. "Solo por tres semanas."

"Oh discúlpame." Tony levantó las manos.

"Como sea. Dejemos de hablar ", dijo Peter.

"¿Qué sugieres hacer entonces?"

"Me lave los dientes"

"Qué casualidad."

Tony cerró la distancia entre ellos y besó a Peter en la mejilla antes de arrastrar besos hasta sus labios.

Peter se estremeció cuando Tony le puso las manos en la cintura. Abrió la boca y dejó entrar a Tony.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Tony se echó hacia atrás y apretó sus dientes en el labio inferior de Peter antes de separarse por completo.

La sensación fue directo a la polla de Peter. _No, para. Cálmate. No esta noche. No otra vez._

"Así que, ¿de verdad soy tu primer beso?" Se preguntó Tony.

"Sí" Peter admitió en voz baja.

"Me siento honrado" dijo Tony. Presionó sus labios contra la nariz de Peter.

Peter se dejó caer contra el pecho de Tony. Solo quería estar cerca de él, incluso si nada más iba a suceder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas.
> 
> xx


	32. Afición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Último día del Retiro Stark.

Peter se despertó con un sonido extraño, pero no se sintió desorientado ni asustado. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba. Era la segunda vez que se despertaba en los brazos de Tony, la única diferencia era que esta vez no tenía que fingir que estaba dormido.

“Perdón por la alarma. Traté de apagarla antes de que sonara” Tony explicó en voz baja.

"No importa” Peter se estiró y giró para ver a Tony.

"Oh, podría acostumbrarme a esto" suspiró Tony. Apretó sus brazos alrededor de Peter y lo acerco.

"Umm igual" murmuró Peter en el pecho de Tony. Se acurrucó lo más cerca que pudo, respirando el reconfortante aroma de su persona favorita. Por lo general, intimidaba a Peter estar tan cerca de Tony, todavía luchaba por iniciar el contacto, pero Tony había demostrado que estaba feliz de tocar y ser tocado por él, por lo que se sintió más seguro al responder con entusiasmo.

Se habían tomado un descanso de besarse la noche anterior solo para alistarse para ir a dormir. Tony había retirado las mantas recibiendo a Peter en la cama y él había entrado con mucho gusto. Se sentía mucho más íntimo acostarse abrazados uno al lado del otro que besarse, algo que Peter encontró extraño. Se preguntó si era porque con los besos, los ojos estaban cerrados y no podían analizar las expresiones faciales, no había posibilidad de una conversación real. Estar tan cerca de Tony, saber que el hombre podía verlo era estimulante y aterrador —por lo general, era estimulante y aterrador estar en presencia de Tony, pero ahora más después de lo que Peter había revelado.

Tenía tantas preguntas y tantas cosas que quería decir. Quería saber qué estaba pensando Tony y cómo se suponía que debía actuar ahora que habían admitido sus sentimientos. Tony había dicho que no estaba interesado en pasar el tiempo o salir casualmente, ¿eso significaba que eran algo? ¿Novios? Peter no quería asumirlo, pero tampoco quería seguir con nada a menos que supiera en qué se estaba metiendo. Había tenido el valor de preguntarle a Tony si iban a tener relaciones sexuales, pero se sintió un poco más cómodo defendiendo sus límites físicos que los emocionales.

Peter todavía tenía preocupaciones y dudas sobre sí mismo, pero lo que le había dicho a Tony la noche anterior acerca de estar seguro era cierto. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que amaba a Tony y lo quería, estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por tener el coraje de decirlo. Dicho esto, no sabía cuánto duraría todo y aunque Tony había demostrado repetidamente que no iría a ninguna parte, y que su atención no era condicional, Peter todavía no lo creía al 100%. El sentimiento de incertidumbre lo hacía querer mantener las cosas seguras al no parecer demasiado necesitado o interesado, al mismo tiempo quería abrazar a Tony y aferrarse a él en caso de que no tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Optó por la segunda opción.

Se sintió aún más seguro en el abrazo de Tony porque sabía que el hombre no trataría de continuar nada o tocarlo en cualquier lugar más allá de un abrazo —por supuesto, estaba permitido besarlo desde el cuello hacia arriba, aunque Peter se sonrojara y soltara risitas para ser tocado en el cuello.

"Lo siento. Me tengo que ir” murmuró Tony.

"¿Que hora es?" Peter le preguntó.

"6:50" explicó Tony.

"Ew. ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, se suponía que debía irme hace una hora, pero no podía."

"¿Por qué?" Peter preguntó de nuevo.

"Porque preferiría quedarme aquí contigo, bebé."

Peter estaba inmensamente contento de que su rostro estuviera en el pecho de Tony porque puso la expresión más tonta al ser llamado bebé. "Tú puedes. Eres el jefe, ¿no?”

"¿Lo soy?" Le preguntó Tony. "No me había dado cuenta"

Peter miró a Tony para responder con algo sarcástico y su estómago se revolvió. Todo hizo click en ese momento. Esto realmente estaba sucediendo. Estaba en los brazos de Tony, en su cama, en su corazón. Podía estar lo suficientemente cerca como para ver las pestañas del hombre, las pecas apenas salpicadas en las mejillas de Tony, y si quería, se le permitía acercar los dedos a su barba perfectamente arreglada y repasar cada curva y ángulo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Peter desvió la mirada porque no quería incomodar a Tony con su mirada o cualquier otra proclamación de amor.

"Nada." Tenía que decirlo. "Es solo que... eres hermoso. No sé."

"Realmente sabes cómo poner a un chico de rodillas, tengo que admitirlo."

"Es la verdad." Peter volvió a ocultar su rostro. Parecía que ahora que había derramado sus entrañas, no podía guardar ningún comentario positivo que tuviera de Tony, sin importar cuán vergonzoso o cursi fuera.

Peter chilló cuando Tony habló en su cuello.

"No escondas tu cara" dijo Tony. "Lo encuentro ofensivo."

Peter deliberadamente mantuvo la cabeza abajo, pero no sirvió de mucho porque Tony seguía besando su cuello hasta que tuvo que retirarse para evitar la tortura.

"Ahh" se quejó Peter. "Hace cosquillas."

"Sabes cómo hacer que pare" bromeó Tony.

"Está bien, bueno," admitió Peter. Miró a Tony, sabiendo muy bien que su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus ojos estaban llorosos tanto por sus pensamientos como por las cosquillas de Tony.

"Mm, ahí estás" reflexionó Tony. Acercó una mano al rostro de Peter para apartar su cabello que no cooperaba. "Divino."

Los ojos llorosos de Peter no tuvieron elección ante el comentario.

Peter levantó una mano para limpiar las lágrimas que se formaban, pero el pulgar de Tony lo golpeó.

"¿Feliz o triste?" Se preguntó Tony.

"Ambos", admitió Peter. "Es mucho"

"Lo sé", dijo Tony. "Me siento igual."

Peter asintió. "Lo siento."

"Detente" dirigió Tony. Se sentó contra la cabecera y tiró de Peter para seguir sosteniéndolo. "No más disculpas"

"Lo siento" Peter repitió de nuevo como broma.

"Hablaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Lo prometo.” dijo Tony. “Quiero asegurarme de que te sientes bien con esto. No preocupándote o asumiendo nada, ni dando vueltas. Haremos esto bien, Pete.”

"Está bien. Suena estupendo." Como siempre, Tony sabía exactamente qué decir para tranquilizarlo.

"Bueno" dijo Tony. "Hasta entonces... de verdad tengo que irme"

"Ugh. Bien."

Tony se rio. "Te dejaré la llave de la habitación para que puedas ir y venir durante el día."

"¿Y tú?"

"Voy a estar ocupado revisando alrededor y hablando con todos. Lo que me recuerda," Tony golpeó su teléfono varias veces,"mi asistente Jarvis está en camino con el auto, así que podremos irnos juntos cuando se acabe el retiro."

"Genial."

"Siéntete como en casa. Vuelve a dormir, si quieres. Nos veremos más tarde y me tendrás solo para ti."

"Ese es mi sueño"

Tony sacudió la cabeza. "Dios, eres dulce. ¿Has estado conteniendote todo este tiempo?”

"Sí" admitió Peter. "No quería ser raro o muy obvio"

"Siéntete libre de ser tan raro y obvio como quieras de ahora en adelante", sugirió Tony. "Porque lo amo. Quiero escucharlo todo."

"Está bien," permitió Peter. "Eso haré."

Tony se vistió en la tenue luz de la habitación y Peter no se molestó en tratar de ocultar que estaba mirando. Después de unos minutos, Tony se sentó en el borde de la cama. "Me alegra que hayas venido anoche" susurró Tony. "He querido esto. No tienes idea de cuánto. Cuántas veces quería decirte, cuántas veces casi— más tarde, hablaremos de esto más tarde."

Tony se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Peter en la frente.

"Que tengas un buen día" ofreció Peter. Tony era el que sabía cómo debilitar a un hombre.

"Oh, eso está garantizado" Tony le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

Peter recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos. No pudo dormir, por lo que dejó que su mente divagara. Por mucho que sus preocupaciones se mantuvieran al borde su mente, estaba tan feliz que no podía concentrarse en eso. Rodó hacia el lado de Tony y presionó su cara contra las sábanas. Después de sentirse tan miserable y solo por lo que se pareció mucho tiempo, después de pensar que estaba condenado a vivir el resto de su vida sin nadie a su lado y después de trabajar tan duro para mejorar, él se despertó en la cama de Tony. Era una recompensa aún mejor que perder peso, saber que Tony se preocupaba por él, y más que eso, que lo amaba.

Peter se tomó su tiempo al ducharse y prepararse. Regresó la misma sensación que al salir de la habitación de Tony la noche anterior, y estaba casi asustado de salir y enfrentar el día. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien lo viera y le preguntara qué estaba haciendo en la habitación de Tony? ¿Se suponía que debía mantenerlo en secreto? Se imaginó que probablemente sería una buena idea, ya que Tony podría no estar preparado para que las cosas fueran tan serias. Sin embargo, Peter quería decírselo a todos y Tony acababa de decir que lo había querido durante mucho tiempo, pero también había dicho que no asumiera nada. ¿Era en un buen sentido o en uno malo?

Peter confiaba en Tony y él nunca antes había hecho nada para lastimarlo, por lo que no tendría sentido que Tony lo mantuviera oculto como un sucio secreto, pero recordó las palabras de Tony en el restaurante sobre su triste historia con las citas. ¿Eso significaba algo para su relación? ¿Tenían incluso una relación? Había tratado de preguntar, pero todo lo que había logrado entender de la conversación era que no se trataba no serían citas casuales o algo físico. ¿Qué significaba eso exactamente?

“Solo deja de pensar, Peter. Eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer. Deja de pensar” murmuró Peter para sí mismo. Estaba literalmente en la habitación de hotel de Tony, y habían pasado toda la noche acurrucados, en el complejo multimillonario de Tony, y Tony había traído su auto para que pudieran volver a casa juntos. Sabía que estaba siendo ridículo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Peter terminó de prepararse y salió de la habitación. Se distraería por el resto del día para ignorar su ansiedad. Le envió mensajes a Karen y Harley para ver qué estaban haciendo. Era bastante temprano, por lo que podía dirigirse al comedor, pero de una manera extraña, estaba nervioso de caminar sin rumbo si se encontraba con Tony. ¿Cómo actuaría? ¿Qué pasaría si Tony solo quisiera mantener su relación en privado?

Mientras esperaba que Karen y Harley le respondieran, él respondió los mensajes de MJ, Ned y May que le preguntaban cómo fue el viaje. Se aseguró de avisarle a May con anticipación que no tendría que recogerlo ya que Tony se había ofrecido a llevarlo. Sin embargo, no mencionó ningún detalle del día anterior. El estómago de Peter se revolvió cuando imaginó darle la noticia a su tía.

Sabía que quería decírselo lo antes posible porque si ella se enteraba por accidente, sería malo para todos. Ella ya sospechaba que de Tony, por lo que si hubiera algún secreto en torno a su nueva relación, eso no inspiraría confianza. Por otro lado, él tenía el mal hábito de ocultarle cosas para que ella no se preocupara. ¿Sería mejor esperar hasta después de cumplir 18 para explicarle la situación? aunque otra parte de él estaba tan entusiasmada con Tony que no quería contenerse. Quería decirle a todos. Presumir de lo afortunado que era al estar con Tony.

_¿Pero estás con él? Dijo que te amaba y que quería llevarte a una cita. No es que ahora estuvieran juntos._

No quería pensar en decirle a May que estaba en una relación con Tony hasta que estuviera seguro de que era algo serio. Todo era muy confuso y su inexperiencia no solo lo ponía nervioso e ignorante sobre cómo proceder literalmente con cualquier cosa, sino que tenía la desventaja adicional de hacerlo sentir inseguro de preguntar. Sabía que podía contar con Tony para obtener respuestas y orientación, pero llevar una relación no era exactamente algo con lo que quisiera pedirle ayuda. El hombre ya tenía dudas sobre su edad y llamar la atención sobre su ingenuidad solo lo haría parecer juvenil y le daría a Tony más motivos para dudar de la relación. ¿Pero no mostraba madurez que estaba dispuesto a admitir cuando no sabía algo?

¿Y con qué necesitaba ayuda realmente? Peter lo consideró. Todo lo que realmente quería saber era si él y Tony eran novios, o pareja, o ... ¿qué? No estaban tonteando —porque habían acordado que no les gustaba esa etiqueta y porque Peter no estaba para algo físico a corto plazo— y no estaban "saliendo casualmente", pero ¿eso excluía las citas regulares? ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre citas casuales y citas normales? ¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Nada?

Además de la gran pregunta, ¿cómo se suponía que debía actuar con Tony en público? Sabía actuar a su alrededor en privado. Nada entre ellos parecía que hubiera cambiado ahí. Peter se ha sentido cómodo con Tony por un tiempo, ahora la única diferencia era que podía hablar sobre sus sentimientos románticos y se les permitía besarse y tocarse.

Peter se sintió mejor después de reducir sus preocupaciones, Tony había prometido que hablarían más tarde, por lo que solo tenía que esperar hasta que estuvieran juntos nuevamente y podría tranquilizarse.

Ni siquiera estaba pensando en los obstáculos sexuales que enfrentaría más adelante en la relación. Se mordió el labio cuando se dio cuenta de que se había adelantado un poco. Si era una relación y si duraba lo suficiente como para que tuviera que preocuparse por el sexo.

Peter salió del ascensor y dudó antes de finalmente decidir ir al comedor sin importar si Harley y Karen estaban allí o no. Quizás todavía estaban durmiendo.

Peter miró alrededor de las mesas para ver si alguno de sus amigos estaba cerca, pero estaba bastante sola, excepto por algunos desconocidos. Decidió buscar algo de comida de todos modos. Comer a solas realmente no lo molestaba ya que se había acostumbrado a ello en su habitación a lo largo de los años.

No se le ocurrió hasta el momento en que tenía todo lo que quería en su plato, que tal vez debería intentar aumentar su déficit. Después de todo, Tony lo iba a tocar más, y tal vez estaba bien con el peso extra —o eso decía— pero solo si tenía una tiempo límite. Tal vez Tony esperaba que perdiera más peso ahora y no podría soportar abstenerse del sexo para siempre, por lo que Peter necesitaba darse prisa y tener un cuerpo presentable lo antes posible. De lo contrario, Tony podría decidir que ya no estaba interesado. Probablemente tenía experiencia. También tenía expectativas. Peter ya se sentía bastante incómodo y virginal sin necesidad de tener a Tony esperando.

Peter no quería desperdiciar y tirar comida a la basura, pero ¿qué más se suponía que debía con su plato?

"Hola, Peter" saludó Karen. “Acabo de recibir tu mensaje. Esperaba encontrarte"

Peter parecía un ciervo cegado por las luces delanteras; sintió que lo habían atrapado haciendo algo mal. No solo por su deliberación sobre tirar su desayuno, sino por todo lo que había sucedido entre él y Tony la noche anterior. No obstante, era Karen y ella ya conocía la mayor parte de la historia.

“Oh, hola, Karen. ¿Qué pasa?" Él respondió como pudo.

"Creo que yo debería preguntarte eso" insinuó.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Peter se preguntó si su estrés era tan obvio.

"Ayer, estuviste todo el día pensando en confesarte a Tony... ¿Lo hiciste?"

Peter dudó. "Si."

"Si ves, Peter, sabía que podías hacerlo. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti."

Peter se encogió de hombros. "No sé. En realidad, me alegro de que estés aquí... para ser honesto, podría necesitar algunos consejos, y realmente no sé con quién más hablar sobre esto. Quiero decir, usualmente Tony a quien iría, pero está ocupado, y ahora, no sé. Se siente como algo que necesito resolver antes de molestarlo con esto”

“Por supuesto," dijo Karen. "Ni siquiera te preocupes. Déjame tomar algo de comida y hablamos"

"Bueno. Gracias."

"No te preocupes," dijo alegremente. "Estoy feliz de ayudar."

Peter llevó su plato a una mesa en la esquina de la habitación —lejos de cualquiera que pudiera escuchar— y esperó a que Karen regresara.

"Está bien, entonces," Peter dudó, jugando con sus dedos, "No sé cómo empezar"

"Entonces hablemos," sugirió Karen. "Supongo que se trata de Tony"

"Si." Peter asintió.

“Muy bien, Peter. ¿No te fue bien? Para ser honesta, no te ves tan feliz."

"No sé. Bueno, sí, creo que salió bien. Todo salió bien”

"Está bien, ese es un buen comienzo" comentó Karen.

Peter pensó en cómo Tony lo había besado una y otra vez. Cómo lo había llamado hermoso hace apenas una hora. ¿No era estúpido dudar de los sentimientos de Tony después de tales muestras de afecto? Saber que era estúpido no lo detuvo.

“La verdad, no importa. Es estúpido." Peter sacudió la cabeza.

"Quiero ayudar", insistió Karen.

Peter suspiro. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle? _Creo que estoy demasiado gordo para Tony, y él dijo que no era así, pero no sé si le creo._ Parecía ridículo, y la única persona que podía responder su pregunta era Tony, y ya tenía su respuesta. La había estado respondiendo desde que se conocieron. Peter sabía que podía confiar en Tony, pero estaba tan asustado de haber dado este paso. ¿Qué pasaba si Tony cambiaba de opinión después de que Peter bajara sus defensas? Todo sonaba demasiado profundo para que Karen lo manejara un lunes por la mañana.

"Um", Peter trató de pensar en una pregunta distinta, "¿crees que es extraño que él sea el jefe? ¿Crees que la gente se enojará?”

"Oh" reflexionó Karen. "No es como si fuera el gerente y fueras a trabajar con él en la misma oficina. Él es el dueño y tú eres bueno en el trabajo."

"Quizás algunas personas podrían ser mezquinas,” dijo Karen, "pero mientras no recibas ningún tratamiento especial, debería estar bien"

"Sí, supongo que es verdad" Habría recibido un trato especial al ser invitado al retiro, lo cual daba ejemplo de lo fantástico que era Tony y de lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por él incluso antes... Pensó que había hecho lo correcto al rechazar el retiro a menos que los otros pudieran venir al viaje también.

"Y por lo que escuché," continuó Karen, "los nuevos empleados no pueden venir al Retiro Stark. Algo me dice que solo estoy aquí por ti, además no veo a ninguna nuevo odiandote"

“¿Qué pasó con eso, por cierto? ¿Tony quitó la regla para que pudieras venir?” Karen le preguntó.

"Me iba a dejar venir de todos modos," admitió Peter. "Dijo que si trabajaba en Iron Fitness o no, me habría invitado, pero le dije que no quería ir si tú y las otras personas no podían ir, así que cambió la regla"

Las cejas de Karen se alzaron. "Sí, Peter, eso no me suena a favoritismo negativo. Parece que eres noble y Tony es lo suficientemente razonable como para cambiar las reglas y hacer que todo sea justo para todos"

"Él es muy justo" acordó Peter rápidamente.

"Wow." Karen sacudió la cabeza. “¿De verdad pensaste que te rechazaría cuando básicamente te trajo aquí como su acompañante? ¿Y no solo eso, sino que estaba dispuesto a pagar los viajes de más personas para que incluso aceptaras la invitación? Lo siento, cariño, pero ¿para qué necesitas mi consejo? Ese hombre está tan loco por ti que es casi nauseabundo."

Peter agachó la cabeza.

"Hablando de eso. Cuéntame los detalles. ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente anoche? ¿Por qué no estás seguro de si salió bien?"

"Le dije que lo amaba"

"Wow." Karen sacudió la cabeza. "Realmente le dijiste todo, ¿no?"

"Sí. Tenía que hacerlo. Es Tony"

"Dios, qué romántico" suspiró Karen con melancolía.

Peter se permitió sonreírle a su amiga. Estaba empezando a sentirse mejor.

"Está bien, ¿y qué dijo él?"

"Dijo que también me amaba, pero no sé"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes?"

"No sé si eso significaba que estamos juntos, o si incluso debería contarte sobre esto. ¿Tal vez él quiere mantenerlo en secreto? ¿Qué pasa si él realmente no quiere estar conmigo? ¿Qué tal si él me ama pero no es suficiente?"

Karen frunció el ceño. "¿Dijo algo para hacerte pensar eso?"

"No, no exactamente, pero pasamos la noche en su habitación y luego—"

"Espera, ¿se acostaron?"

“No, Dios mío, Karen, no. Nos besamos," el cuerpo de Peter se enrojeció" y dormimos en la misma cama, pero no pasó nada."

La cara de Karen se relajó. "Oh."

"¿Crees que eso es algo importante?" Peter insistió.

"No lo sé" admitió Karen. “Creo que Tony es el único que puede responder tus preguntas. yo no estaba allí"

Peter asintió. "Sí, me imaginé. Él dijo que me llevara de regreso a la ciudad y que vamos a hablar sobre eso, o lo que sea, pero estoy un poco nervioso. ¿Qué tal si quiere hablar sobre cómo no podemos estar en una relación?"

"Sí él dijo que te ama, y pasó la noche contigo, y no dijo explícitamente nada sobre que en una relación, yo diría que eso significa que están juntos"

"Le pregunté" explicó Peter. "Le dije como, entonces, ¿estamos tonteando o es como citas casuales?"

"¿Qué dijo él?"

"Dijo que no le gustaban ninguna de esas opciones"

Karen se llevó una mano a la frente. "Muy bien, Peter, creo que te preocupas demasiado y te vas a volver loco si no dejas de sobreanalizar en este momento"

"Bueno."

"Bueno", repitió Karen. "Piensa en todo lo que me dijiste y dime si Tony y tú están en una relación".

"Esa es la cosa, yo no—"

Karen sacudió la cabeza. "Peter. Habla con Tony.”

"Tienes razón. Si. Debería esperar hasta que hablemos más tarde y él me lo dirá. Sin embargo, no quiero molestarlo con todas estas preguntas. No quiero parecer loco."

"Créeme. No te escondas de él. Dale la oportunidad de tranquilizarte y aprende cómo tranquilizarte a ti mismo. Creo que en el fondo sabes lo que son tú y Tony, y estás aterrorizado. No quieres creerlo."

"Cómo—"

"Porque todos hemos estado allí. Las relaciones nos dan miedo a todos. Especialmente nuevas relaciones. Tienes que hablar de lo que sientes, pero no quieres equivocarte, pero tampoco quieres mentir, y estás nervioso por tu cuerpo, o lo que sea... Confía en mí, después de un rato, todos esos miedos desaparecerán, y eso toma tiempo. Y," Karen levantó la mano," no puedes dejar que tu mente corra sin control de esa manera"

Peter respiró hondo. “Sí, tiene sentido. Aunque, siento que tengo que esforzarme aún más debido a nuestra diferencia de edad. Dudo que él incluso esté preocupado por algo."

"Puede que no esté tan preocupado como tú, pero definitivamente está preocupado,” explicó Karen. "Te garantizo que si se tomó el tiempo para decirte que hablarían más tarde, entonces él sabe que tienes algunas inseguridades y apuesto a que le preocupa que puedas enloquecer y rechazarlo"

"Él también me dijo que no pensara demasiado,” dijo Peter. "Mierda. Supongo que no lo escuche muy bien"

Karen se rio. "Lo estás haciendo bien, Peter. No te preocupes Lo prometo. Todo saldrá bien y estarás bien. ¿Vale? Puedo decir que Tony te ama, y obviamente tú lo amas. Deja de preocuparte y disfruta de tu primera relación. ¿Bueno?"

Peter quería arrojarse a Karen y agradecerle por su gran conocimiento. Había estado pensando una y otra vez toda la mañana, y ni siquiera había llegado a esas conclusiones. De repente, sus preocupaciones ya no parecían tan acertadas y su posición con Tony se hizo un poco más clara. Todavía no podía esperar a estar con él, pero soportar las pocas horas antes de que eso pudiera suceder parecía más tolerable ahora.

Acercó su plato y comenzó a desayunar. Estaba frio, pero aún sabía increíble.

# ***

Peter decidió regresar a la habitación para estar solo y ordenar sus pensamientos. Se sintió un poco culpable por recurrir a Karen en lugar de a sus mejores amigos, pero era algo que necesitaba hablar en persona, y aún no quería contarle a alguien sobre Tony. Peter también se sintió culpable por no confiar en Tony y escucharlo. El hombre le había dicho explícitamente que no se enterrara en su cabeza y eso había sido lo primero que había hecho. Era como si cada pequeño progreso que había hecho en los últimos meses hubiera salido por la ventana a la primera señal de problemas. Había considerado disminuir su calorías para perder peso más rápido solo para poder complacer a Tony cuando sabía que un comportamiento así solo lo entristecería. Tony no quería que dejara de comer o que pensara negativamente sobre sí mismo. Tony siempre había dicho que más importante que su objetivo de pesar menos de 90 kilos era mejorar su autoconfianza, su diálogo interno y su relación con la comida. En el calor de su desesperación, había olvidado las lecciones más importantes.

Peter tuvo que admitir que lo mejor que podía hacer era aceptar las palabras de Tony al pie de la letra y aceptar que el hombre lo amaba por lo que era en el pasado y presente, y con suerte el futuro. Peter sabía que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, y no iba a resolver todas sus inseguridades con una sola charla, pero iba a hacer un esfuerzo consciente para dejar de caer en un espiral de inseguridad. Eso no quería decir que las oportunidades no se presentarían, pero iba a tener que abrirse con Tony. Extender la comunicación para recibir apoyo como lo había estado haciendo desde el principio. Sólo ser honesto. Eso incluía ser honesto consigo mismo, incluso si eso significaba aceptar que tenía buenas cualidades y que era digno de Tony. Le hizo estremecer el pensar con tanta confianza porque sentía que se estaba convirtiendo en un gilipollas arrogante o algo así, pero era necesario. Además, confiaba en que Tony no le mentiría. Aún más, sabía definitivamente que Tony no era un idiota, y no era como si lo estuviera engañado para que le gustara, por lo que sus sentimientos tenían que ser reales. Si Tony, un adulto, había tomado la decisión de amarlo, ¿quién era él para discutir?

Sintió que su teléfono zumbaba y pensó que debía ser Harley explicando que se había despertado tarde y que lo vería más tarde, pero para su deleite, era Tony.

Se sentía positivo gracias a Karen y gracias a una tonelada de autorreflexión y ahora tenía contacto real de Tony para mejorar aún más su estado de ánimo.

_Desearía haberme quedado contigo en la cama todo el día._

_Yo también. Pero sé que tienes que trabajar._  
_Espero que tengas un buen día de todos modos._

_Será mejor una vez que te vea, pero mientras tanto,_  
_intenta divertirte incluso si te duele_  
_el corazón por mi... es el último día. ;)_

Peter estaba a punto de escribir algo mordaz sobre lo audaz que era Tony al asumir que le dolía el corazón por él, obviamente habría terminado el mensaje diciéndole al hombre que tenía razón, pero sabía que si alguien le dijera algo así a él, incluso si era una broma, le hubiera dolido. Especialmente porque Karen había insinuado que tal vez Tony también estaba nervioso. Peter también recordó claramente que Tony mencionó que había estado esperando una confesión, y que él estaba trabajando en una, pero que no había podido pronunciar las palabras. Peter se preguntó si tal vez él y Tony estaban en el mismo bote de nervios.

_Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, pero no puedo esperar para verte._

_Te extraño, y lo creas o no, aún_  
_tengo un montón de cosas que admitir que no he_  
_podido decir porque me sigo distrayendo..._  
_Espero que estés listo para eso._

Peter estaba nervioso al ser tan directo porque no estaba acostumbrado, pero decir las cosas a través de mensajes era mucho más fácil. Esperaba que Tony no lo ignorara o lo dejara en visto porque sería horrible, pero sus preocupaciones resultaron ser en vano. Como solían ser.

_Te lo dije. No te contengas. quiero escuchar_  
_todo._

_Yo también te extraño, Peter_.

Peter sonrió tanto que le dolía la cara. Decidió seguir el consejo y aprovechar al máximo la tarde que le quedaba en el complejo. El auto-sabotaje no le haría ningún favor y no iba a olvidar su relación con Tony tan fácilmente la próxima vez que las dudas comenzaran a aparecer. Tony le había confiado algunos de sus propios miedos y problemas, y Peter se había sentido tan cómodo con el hombre, especialmente en el mes anterior. No quería retroceder. Sin embargo, era una situación difícil. Había reunido el coraje para confesar su amor por Tony, pero ahora estaba en un territorio completamente nuevo. Se había sentido cómodo con Tony como entrenador personal, y luego como amigo, pero ahora tenía que aclimatarse a ser más, algo que era difícil incluso para las personas con experiencia. También era algo significativamente más preocupante para él debido a su severa baja autoestima y porque en realidad no estaba seguro de si era el novio de Tony o no.

No obstante, tenía que darse un poco de crédito por llegar tan lejos.

Peter miró el folleto que describía todas las actividades y servicios disponibles en el complejo y decidió que tal vez sería bueno visitar uno de los círculos grupales que Tony le había mencionado en su primer día. Habían algunas opciones distintas que funcionarían para su tiempo disponible. Uno para aquellos que luchaban contra el abuso de sustancias, un taller para fomentar la confianza y otro para los trastornos alimentarios.

Quería ir, pero no estaba seguro de a quién vería allí, y tampoco estaba seguro de si su trastorno era lo suficientemente grave como para justificar ocupar una silla en la discusión. El taller de confianza parecía una buena oportunidad, pero al mismo tiempo, su lucha con la comida fue lo que destruyó su confianza en primer lugar, por lo que tal vez escuchar a otros que compartían la experiencia arrojaría algo de luz sobre su propia situación y aumentaría su confianza. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

# ***

Peter se dirigió a la habitación y se prometió a sí mismo que iba a llenar a Tony con gratitud tan pronto como lo viera. Incluso si la discusión grupal apestaba por cualquier motivo, la única razón por la que podía ir, era por el retiro que Tony había proporcionado y por sus ideas sobre qué actividades estarían disponibles para los invitados. El hombre también se lo había mencionado como algo que le gustaría, que hablaba de lo cómodo que estaba discutiendo los problemas de peso de Peter y lo poco molesto que estaba con ello. Peter sabía que Tony había estado para él desde el primer día y eso significaba mucho.

Había una docena de sillas en la sala y algunas de ellas estaban ocupadas por personas que Peter no conocía, pero Bruce estaba sentado en una de ellas.

Peter decidió acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado, esperando que no lo incomodara.

"Hola, hombre" dijo Bruce.

"Hola, Bruce. ¿Cómo te va?"

"Estoy pasándola muy bien"

"Genial." Peter sonrió. "¿Aún no te enoja que se hayan arrastrado a la caminata ayer?"

"No, probablemente fue lo mejor", admitió Bruce. “Necesitaba salir y hacer algo, y los paisajes de aquí realmente son algo para admirar. Tanta naturaleza y vegetación. Mejor que el interior de una habitación de hotel”

Peter asintió.

"¿Pero qué hay de ti?" Se preguntó Bruce. "Estabas preocupado por algo"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Cuando callas tu mente, puedes escuchar más de lo que sucede a tu alrededor"

Peter tuvo un recuerdo de lo primero que escuchó sobre Bruce. Bucky le había dicho que él estaba metido en todo el asunto Zen. Peter siempre había pensado que Bruce estaba fuera de sí y no estaba prestando atención, pero aparentemente era todo lo contrario. ¿Estaba tranquilo y distante para poder notar más? Muy raro.

"Sí, es cierto", respondió Peter. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía decir? "Todo está bien ahora"

Bruce asintió una vez y Peter se dio cuenta de que la conversación había terminado.

Peter se sorprendió al ver a Steve entrar a la habitación después de unos minutos más de espera.

Peter se acomodó en su silla, preguntándose qué trastorno alimentario podría tener Steve. Siempre parecía tan capaz y organizado.

"Hola chicos", dijo Steve. Vino a sentarse al lado de Peter.

"Hola, Steve" saludó Peter. "¿Dónde está Bucky?"

"Prefiero ir a las reuniones solo" admitió Steve.

“Oh, sí, lo entiendo. Este es la primera vez que vengo a una,” respondió Peter. "Pensé en darle una oportunidad"

"Que bien" dijo Steve. "Usualmente escuchas que la primera reunión es la más difícil, pero la primera vez que compartes es probablemente la más difícil"

Peter asintió. "Sí, sí está bien, no creo que vaya a decir nada hoy"

"Seguro, está bien", aseguró Steve. "En realidad, estoy pensando en hacer un grupo en casa. Tal vez te interesaría eso. Sería más regular que esté, obviamente, y es realmente bueno construir una relación con un grupo estable. Ya sabes, ves las mismas caras todo el tiempo y conoces la historia de todos."

"Sí, tal vez lo haré,” Peter lo pensaría. "Incluso si no me gusta unirme permanentemente o lo que sea, igual iré a verlo"

"Bien," respondió Steve. "Te avisaré cuando comience"

Peter se sentía pésimo apenas cruzó la puerta, preguntándose si sería vergonzoso que lo vieran en una sesión grupal para trastornos alimenticios, ya que sería obvio que tenía uno, pero una vez que vio a las otras personas a su alrededor que luchaban con lo mismo, se sintió inmensamente más seguro de su decisión. Val le había dicho una vez que los trastornos alimentarios podrían pasarle a cualquiera y era reconfortante verlo en persona.

Se enteró de que Steve había luchado con la anorexia y solía pesar un tercio de lo que pesaba ahora, y se enteró de que Bruce había luchado con la obesidad y pesaba tres veces su peso actual. Una mujer mencionó que tuvo problemas al comer en exceso, pero que sus atracones duraban un par de semanas y luego ayunaba durante días. Peter casi derramó lágrimas cuando la escuchó decir que un par de personas le dijeron que estaba bien porque todavía estaba delgada, por lo que obviamente no era tan grave. Steve también resaltó que muchas veces, los trastornos alimentarios o incluso problemas en general con el peso podrían ser de los más criticados porque la evidencia estaba allí en el cuerpo para que cualquiera pudiera ver y juzgar. Peter pensó en Tony y en cómo su lucha con el alcohol se ocultaba fácilmente. Siempre había deseado no tener que llevar la evidencia de su debilidad debajo de la ropa, básicamente en exhibición para todos los que consideraban que el sobrepeso era un defecto de su personalidad.

No abandonó la reunión con una epifanía o un momento de iluminación, pero se sintió validado y menos solo al escuchar sobre con lo que otras personas lidiaban. Se dio cuenta de que no existía un buen trastorno alimentario y que todos lucían diferente aunque fueran saludables o no. Peter no había compartido nada, pero si Steve tenía una reunión en el futuro, entonces definitivamente asistiría.

Peter regresó a la habitación de Tony y sonrió cuando su reloj se iluminó con un mensaje ya que pensó que podría haber sido Tony. Solo era Harley diciéndole que estaba listo para el almuerzo. Bueno, tenía mucha hambre y quería disfrutar de algo mejor que los huevos fríos de la mañana.

Realmente no tenía una buena razón para regresar a la habitación, aparte de querer ver si Tony estaba allí. Desafortunadamente, no estaba, así que Peter decidió enviarle un mensaje nuevamente.

_Hey :)_

Peter se mordió la punta del dedo mientras esperaba la respuesta de Tony. Sintió una emoción atravesarlo cuando sonó su teléfono.

"¿Tony?"

"Hola" dijo Tony.

La voz de Peter salió aguda cuando preguntó por qué estaba llamando. Solo había sido un texto simple.

Tony suspiró. "¿Necesito una razón para llamar a mi novio?"

Peter tuvo que recostarse en la cama.

"¿Pete? ¿Estás ahí?"

"Lo siento. Solo estoy... ¿dijiste que era tu novio? "

"¿Debería preocuparme de que te haya sorprendido?"

"Bueno, es que, nosotros no lo dijimos específicamente, así que no estaba seguro" admitió Peter.

Tony se rio entre dientes. "¿Quieres un contrato por escrito?"

"Yo— sí. ¿Es posible?" Peter solo bromeaba a medias.

"Haré que mi abogado redacte uno mañana” bromeó Tony.

Peter suspiro. "Lo siento, Tony. Sé que dijiste que no piense demasiado, pero no pude evitarlo. Quiero ser tu novio, pero no quería apresurarme ni nada porque sé que dijiste que no has tenido buenas relaciones antes, pero” Peter hizo una pausa," también, me hace sentir mucho mejor tener una etiqueta.”

"En primer lugar, si alguien va a estar preocupado por apresurarse, soy yo. En segundo lugar, eres mi novio si eso es lo que quieres ser. Voy a cualquier ritmo que establezcas, Pete. Te lo dije esta mañana. Quiero hacer esto bien."

"¿Hay una tercera cosa?" Peter bromeó.

"Uhm", comenzó Tony, "sí, bueno, realmente no puedo pensar en nada"

“Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo por ahí? ¿Trabajando duro?" Peter se preguntó.

"Acabo de terminar mi reunión con el director de operaciones," respondió Tony, "y estaba a punto de entrar al spa para asegurarme de que estaban al día con la demanda y que todos tuvieran oportunidad de una cita, pero como sea, no necesito aburrirte con eso"

“No” Peter aclaró, “Me gusta escuchar sobre tu trabajo. Es impresionante."

"Bueno" Tony se aclaró la garganta, "y luego, después de eso, te haría una visita"

"¡Oh! ¿en serio?" Peter no ocultó su emoción. "Quiero decir, sí, genial, lo que sea"

Tony rio. "Sí, ¿dónde estás?"

“En la habitación, pero estaba a punto de encontrarme con Harley en el comedor, pero puedo esperar. Prefiero comer contigo."

"No, está bien, dale y nos vemos allí”

"¿Estás seguro? De verdad, no me importa esperarte"

"Estoy muy seguro. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevará esto, y no quiero que pases hambre si no es necesario."

Peter se mordió el labio. "Está bien, Tony. Y lo siento. No quise tenerte en el teléfono tanto tiempo."

Apenas terminó de decirlo, Peter recordó que Tony había sido quien lo había llamado y que no lamentaba mucho la conversación. Se sentía mucho mejor y Tony también parecía feliz de hablar con él.

"Quiero decir" corrigió Peter. "Se supone que no debo disculparme, así que no lo siento"

"Buen chico", dijo Tony. "Te veré pronto."

El hombre se desconectó y Peter tuvo que pasearse por la habitación para recuperarse. Se calmó, aunque su rostro estaba recibiendo una paliza con tantas sonrisas. _Buen chico._ Estaba bastante seguro de que Tony lo había dicho como una broma o un comentario casual, pero Peter lo había disfrutado mucho más de lo que podía haber imaginado.

# ***

Peter se congeló cuando salió al pasillo y vio a Pepper Potts mirándolo directamente.

"Oh, hola, m—uhm, Pepper"

Podía ver que ella sabía de quién era la habitación que acababa de dejar.

"Hola Peter."

"Hola."

"¿Tony está allí?"

"No." Peter se sonrojó. "Está con el director de... ¿algo?"

"Oh." Pepper puso los ojos en blanco. "Nick, el director de operaciones"

"El director suena importante"

Pepper se encogió de hombros. “Se asegura de que el complejo funcione sin problemas. Ha estado con nosotros todo el fin de semana mostrándonos dónde recortar costos y dónde podemos invertir para aumentar el presupuesto. Ese tipo de cosas."

"Suena agotador."

"Lo es."

"Caro."

"De todos modos, no era importante," explicó Pepper. "Iba a ver si quería almorzar."

"Oh" dijo Peter. "Estaba en camino de hacer lo mismo... Harley está esperándome. Puedes sentarte con nosotros. Tony va a reunirse conmigo —um, nosotros, después.”

Pepper sonrió. “Claro, eso suena genial. Mientras no estorbe."

"De ninguna manera" aseguró Peter. Intentó no sentirse incómodo porque Pepper obviamente sabía que algo estaba pasando. No estaba seguro de si debía decir algo o esperar a que ella lo mencionara, así que mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Peter sonrió. Era difícil mantenerse al día con Pepper ya que ella caminaba rápido con sus largas piernas, pero él se las arregló.

"¿Que tal la recepción?" Pepper le preguntó mientras estaban en el ascensor. "¿Es lo que esperabas?"

"Bueno, siempre pensé que solo era contestar teléfonos, pero definitivamente hay más que eso. Las personas tienen todo tipo de preguntas, y a veces hay que mostrarles a donde deben ir, o ayudarles con su membresía, y además te preguntan qué nivel crees que es el mejor para ellos, y no quieres mentir y decir platino solo para ganar más dinero, pero también deseas alentarlos a alcanzar sus objetivos. A veces, los clientes piensan que están hablando con un experto en entrenamiento físico, o algo así, y hago todo lo posible para responder sus preguntas, pero tú sabes. Es complicado, pero me gusta. Cuando solía trabajar en Delmar, los turistas o personas en general siempre querían instrucciones o recomendaciones sobre cosas, por lo que creo que hay más en este trabajo de lo que parece, de verdad, y puede ser emocionante. Es un desafío, pero no me importa ayudar a la gente. Uhm, así que para responder a tu pregunta, es genial."

Pepper alzó las cejas. "Ciertamente pensaste mucho en el trabajo"

“Bueno, si, quiero hacerlo bien. Especialmente porque Tony se esforzó por ayudarme. Me lo tomo en serio.”

Pepper asintió. "Tenemos suerte de que trabajes para nosotros, entonces"

"Eso es un alivio" dijo Peter. Dudó por un momento antes de agregar: "Pensé que me odiabas"

"¿Qué te dio esa idea?"

"No sé", admitió Peter. “Por la broma cuando estábamos subiendo al autobús. Podría haber reaccionado de manera exagerada.” se mantenía en su decisión de defender a Tony, pero no sabía el contexto cuando respondió con tanta fuerza.

"Nop. Ciertamente tenía otras preocupaciones, pero defender a Tony no era una de ellas. Pensé que me habrías considerado una amiga terrible por lo que dije, pero no tenías idea de que no había un lago aquí."

"Si, cierto." Peter se sonrojó. "Culpa mía. Y no lo pienso. Tony obviamente te respeta mucho, así que. No podría odiarte."

"Entonces supongo que estamos bien," decidió Pepper. "Eres muy leal, ¿verdad?"

Peter quería ignorarlo y minimizar el cumplido, pero era cierto. Era leal a sus amigos, a May y ahora a Tony. Sin duda.

"Absolutamente" dijo Peter.

Pepper asintió. "Bueno."

# ***

"Mira quien viene ahí," declaró Harley cuando vio a Pepper y Peter entrar en la habitación. "He estado esperando un montón."

"Te levantaste como hace dos minutos". Peter frunció el ceño.

"¿Y?"

Pepper sacudió la cabeza. “¿Estás seguro de que Harley tiene que unirse? Solo puedo soportarlo un rato.”

"Señora" dijo Harley, extendiendo su brazo para que Pepper lo tomara.

Ella lo ignoró intencionalmente y pasó caminando.

"Negado", bromeó Peter. "Suerte para la próxima."

"¿Oh si?" Harley preguntó. "¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Dónde está Tony?

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. "No es asunto tuyo."

"Wow, está bien. Estás de humor hoy. Debe ser toda lo frustración sexual liber—”

"¿Harley, en serio?"

"Está bien" dijo Harley. "Te lo dije. Soy un genio. Saque las conclusiones correctas.”

"¿Qué?"

“Vi a Tony caminando por aquí hace una rato luciendo todo ido e idiota, ¿y ambos sonrientes? Por favor."

"Basta", siseó Peter. "No puedes decir nada"

"¿A quién le voy a decir?" Le preguntó Harley. "Además, estoy feliz por ti y por mí. Lo dije desde el principio. Te lo dije. Este fin de semana era tu oportunidad. Soy como un profeta o algo así"

Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Vienen ustedes dos o qué?" Exigió Pepper.

Peter seguía mirando la entrada del comedor cada minuto, con la esperanza de que vería a Tony entrar más temprano que tarde. Tony había dicho que no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo le tomaría sus tareas, pero Peter tenía la esperanza de que podría terminar antes de lo que había previsto.

Por supuesto, se distrajo de mirar la puerta por un momento y fue entonces cuando Tony pudo entrar sin ser detectado. En un momento, Peter estaba respondiendo una de las preguntas de Pepper sobre la escuela y Tony se deslizó en el asiento de al lado. Era obvio para todos que lo afectado ya que justo en medio de la oración, su voz se apagó cuando su cerebro se desconectó. Se puso rojo y luego carmesí cuando Tony lp rodeó por los hombros con el brazo y le besó la mejilla. Tanto preocupación sobre si Tony no quería que su relación fuera pública.

Peter no sabía qué decir, pero Harley era un buen amigo y puso los ojos en blanco. “Busquense una habitación. Estoy tratando de comer.”

Pepper asintió aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Tony no quitó el brazo y Peter podría haber muerto e ido al cielo.

"Hablando de habitaciones" le dijo Tony a Harley. "El año que viene puedes dormir afuera"

Peter se rio. Las bromas de Tony sobre despedir a la gente cuando no le gustaba lo que decían obviamente había vuelto.

"Además," agregó Peter, "terminaste de comer como hace media hora"

Harley se encogió de hombros. "Estoy digiriendo entonces. La misma cosa."

Pepper levantó las cejas y sacudió la cabeza. "Dicho eso, voy a ir a buscar a Happy"

"¿Se van tan pronto?" Le preguntó Tony.

"Necesito hablarle de un correo que me envió Nick y luego tengo una manicura reservada, muchas gracias"

"¿Ya envió un correo?" Tony gimió. "Él me ladró por casi dos horas, ¿y tenía más que decirte?"

"Tal vez quería asegurarse de que todo se grabara ya que obviamente estás distraído" Pepper asintió hacia Peter intencionalmente, pero su expresión era más divertida que enojada.

Peter se rió cuando Tony frunció el ceño y apartó la vista para pedirle a Pepper que repitiera lo que ella había dicho.

"Exactamente mi punto" dijo Pepper a Tony.

Tony se encogió de hombros. "Está bien, nos pondremos al día más tarde"

Harley se puso de pie cuando Pepper lo hizo. "Sí, yo también me voy. Solo puedo ver poco romance."

"Entonces ve." Tony lo alentó. "No me gusta compartir de todos modos"

Peter les ofreció a Pepper y Harley una despedida con su mano, y luego él y Tony se quedaron solos en la mesa.

"Tú y Pepper" comenzó Tony. "¿Cómo pasó eso?"

"Ella vino a buscarte" admitió Peter. "Lo siento. No quise que me atraparan ni nada, pero ella estaba en el pasillo cuando salí de tu habitación. Ella te estaba buscando, así que le dije que te habías ido, pero que podía comer conmigo si quería.”

"Está bien", respondió Tony. “Pero espera.¿Qué quieres decir con que te "atraparan"?

"Bueno. No estaba seguro si querías que alguien supiera. Es que, hasta cuando me abrazaste y todo lo que acaba de pasar, yo no sabía— no sé. ¿Pensé que querrías que fuera un secreto?”

"Joder, soy un idiota" gruñó Tony.

"¿Qué? Por qué?"

"Porque debería haberte explicado todo. Dejé demasiadas preguntas sin responder, pero estaba demasiado distraído. Dejé de pensar. Debí saber que era mala idea dejarlo todo para esta noche” explicó Tony.

"No es tu culpa."

Tony sacudió la cabeza. "Has estado pensando en eso todo el día, ¿no?"

"Tal vez" admitió Peter.

"Está bien, aclaremos algunas cosas entonces,” dijo Tony. "Volvamos a la habitación."

"E-está bien". Peter asintió. "Claro. Seguro."

# ***

"Lamento haberte dejado solo," dijo Tony una vez que entraron a la habitación. "Debí dejar a Pepper a cargo"

“En serio, Tony. Está bien,” dijo Peter en voz baja mientras se sentaba en la cama. "No estaba solo"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero." Tony suspiró y se sentó junto a Peter.

"Sí, pero sé que estás ocupado con el trabajo. No es tu culpa que me preocupe tanto," explicó Peter. "Ya sabía cuando accedí a venir al viaje que no ibas a estar cerca todo el tiempo... Yo también me distraje y me puse demasiado nervioso. Soy quien debería disculparse."

Tony extendió la mano y tomó la de Peter que se movía nerviosa en su pierna. "Planeo contarle a Rhodey las buenas noticias tan pronto como te deje esta noche y Pepper sabe que siento algo por ti desde hace un tiempo"

"No lo sabía," admitió Peter. "No pensé que fuera tan importante para ti"

"Bueno, lo es," respondió Tony. "Tampoco estaba bromeando cuando dije que no quiero apresurarte a nada. No espero que sientas lo mismo que yo porque eres joven y esta es tu primera relación, pero voy en serio. Iré tan lento o tan rápido como quieras, Pete. Dile a todos, no le digas a nadie. Dile a quien quieras.”

"Ese es mi problema," comenzó Peter. “También me siento serio al respecto, y da miedo... porque solo te dije cómo me sentí anoche, pero he tenido esos sentimientos durante tanto tiempo que mi cerebro siente que ya hemos estado juntos por un tiempo, pero no quiero parecer raro y necesitado, o asustarte. Y odio lo inseguro que soy sobre todo porque no deberías necesitar tranquilizarme todo el tiempo. No es justo para ti, y sigo pensando que vas a decirme que te arrepientes de anoche, o" Peter respiró, "que si me permito creer todas las cosas buenas que me dices, vas a retractarte, pero al mismo tiempo quiero que digas esas cosas y quiero creerlas. Me esfuerzo mucho por ti, y no sé cómo ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, pero lo intento todo el tiempo."

Peter miró a su regazo todo el tiempo que habló. Era muy difícil sacar las palabras, ser tan vulnerable, pero no podía guardarlo. Al igual que la confesión de amor y todos los cumplidos que le hacía a Tony, las inseguridades salieron a la superficie.

"No sé qué decir, Peter," respondió Tony. "Sabía que eras especial desde la primera vez que te vi y no sabía qué hacer al respecto, excepto tratar de estar cerca de ti. Estar allí para ti sin alejarte y esperar como el infierno que no pensaras que era un monstruo," suspiró Tony antes de continuar. "Cuando viniste a mí anoche, como dije, estaba tan distraído en todo eso y pensé que había sido tan obvio que sabrías exactamente cómo me sentía."

"No quiero decir que hayas hecho algo mal," continuó Tony. "Quiero decir que debí usar mis palabras en lugar de besarte toda la noche, aunque eso fue genial. Debí— no sé. Debí ser más abierto como tú. No guardar ningún pensamiento. Debería haberte dicho lo afortunado que soy de conocerte."

La expresión de Peter se suavizó aún más. "¿Entonces no es estúpido de mi parte sentir que ya vamos en serio a pesar de que ha pasado menos de un día?"

"Joder no," dijo Tony. "No hago nada a medias, y eso va para nosotros. ¿Por qué andar por las ramas y fingir que no es lo que es?"

"Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor," admitió Peter. "Me estaba volviendo loco todo el día preguntándome si algo estaba mal conmigo por preocuparme tanto."

"No. Es lo que amo de ti " dijo Tony con firmeza.

Peter ajustó su posición en la cama para poder ver a Tony más fácilmente. "¿Puedo abrazarte?"

Tony resopló. "No tienes que preguntar"

Peter era consciente de que ya había besado a Tony, que ya lo había abrazado incluso cuando solo eran amigos, y que se habían despertado en los brazos del otro, el hombre no parecía molesto en ninguna de esas ocasiones, pero ahora, se sintió sensible. Quería escuchar que Tony lo quería y que estaba bien.

Peter rodeó la cintura de Tony con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. Tony le frotó la espalda y Peter notó que no dejaba que sus manos bajaran más allá sus omóplatos.

Pensó que bien podría ser honesto con todo y admitir otra de sus preocupaciones ya que estaban hablando. "Si vamos en serio tan pronto, ¿no te va a molestar que no esté listo para nada más que besarnos?"

"No," respondió Tony. "Me molestaría que fingieras que estas listo cuando no lo estas."

Peter asintió. No estaba seguro de hasta cuando duraría ese sentimiento, pero por el momento lo aplacó la respuesta.

Después de que su cuello comenzara a doler por el extraño ángulo de su abrazo, Peter se apartó. "Ya casi es hora de irnos, ¿verdad?"

"Sí" respondió Tony.

"Así que tienes que ir a ver a todos, ¿no?"

"Sí, pero como dije, Pepper puede—"

"No," se negó Peter. "No. Estoy bien. Enserio, Tony.”

"¿Es esto una prueba?"

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. "No. Nunca me ha gustado la idea de quitarte tiempo, pero insististe, así que aprendí a aceptarlo. Esto es diferente. Sé que tienes que irte y no voy a ser un bebé y hacer que te quedes aquí"

Tony rio. "¿Por qué eres tan maduro?"

"Um, ¿el trauma?" Peter sugirió.

"Jesús, eres muy oscuro"

"Sí, pero hablo en serio"

"Una cosa más,” Peter dudó. "Por lo general, cuando soy un bebé, me dices que deje de hacerlo y que estoy siendo ridículo. Esta vez no lo hiciste. No te estás ablandando, ¿cierto?"

"Tratas de ser amable y esto es lo que obtienes" se quejó Tony.

Peter rodó los ojos.

"No," agregó Tony, "hay una diferencia entre el odio infundado hacia tí y si escucho algo de eso, te diré absolutamente que te calles, pero esto es diferente. ¿Te preocupa dónde te encuentras en una relación, especialmente el primer día de tu primera relación? No voy a ser duro contigo por eso. Bueno, tal vez no este duro contigo todavía, pero cuando estés listo—”

"¡Tony!" Peter chilló, poniendo la cabeza en sus manos para ocultar su vergüenza.

Tony rio. "Oye, no es lo que piensas. No me dejaste terminar. Iba a decir, si llevamos un año, ¿y todavía te preguntas si me gustas? Creo que voy a tener que iniciar un protocolo de amor duro"

Peter asintió. "Suena justo."

"Muy bien, voy a salir y terminar todo para que nos podamos ir.”

"Suena bien."

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Probablemente daré un último recorrido por el lugar. Le diré adiós a algunas personas. Luego volveré y te esperaré."

Peter se levantó de la cama, pero Tony lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia abajo.

"¿Olvidaste algo?"

Peter se lamió los labios. "No sé. ¿Será?

Tony avanzó y presionó sus labios contra los de Peter. Se alejó después de unos segundos y apartó el cabello de Peter de su rostro una vez más. "Listo, ahora puedes irte"

Peter suspiro. "No puedes hacer eso justo antes de que me tenga que ir. Ahora mi cabeza está dando vueltas."

Tony rio. "Te lo mereces por lo que me haces."

# ***

Peter no podía decir si el resto de su día fue eterno o pasó volando. Sintió que era una especie de distorsión entre anticipación y aprensión. Además de las noches que había pasado con Tony —las dos— el viaje de regreso a Queens sería el mayor tiempo que habrían pasado solos los dos. Nadie más estaría en el auto. Sin distracciones. Sin insinuaciones para esconderse. Solo Peter y Tony juntos solos, a la intemperie y con todo dicho.

Dio un paseo por el complejo y se topó con Scott, quien le contó la historia completa de la motocicleta que mencionó que había robado. Vio a Eddie y Wade jugando baloncesto uno a uno y ambos gritaban al azar a compañeros de equipo que no estaban allí, por lo que pasó rápidamente antes de que pudieran llamarlo a lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo los dos.

Encontró a Karen cerca del spa conversando con Natasha y Sam. Escuchó con envidia mientras le explicaban todos los servicios que habían usado durante el viaje. Peter prometió que si estaba en el retiro el 2020, definitivamente se tomaría cita para algo, ya fuera rocas calientes, un masaje o incluso un pedicure.

Encontró a Harley en el comedor y decidió comer su última cena con él. En el camino al buffet, pasó junto a Peter 2, quien le dio un breve asentimiento. Peter se sintió un poco mal por él, pero no sabía qué decirle al tipo, así que solo le dijo que era fue agradable conocerlo.

Cuando llegó el momento de subir a los autobuses para el viaje de regreso, Peter decidió pasar el rato dentro de la habitación y lejos de todos porque no quería llamar la atención sobre el hecho de que no estaba abordando con los demás.

Se duchó y cambió, luego se tomó su tiempo para organizar todo lo limpio en su nueva bolsa y poner todas las cosas viejas en su mochila. Luego, debido a que Tony aún no había regresado, decidió empacar las cosas de él también.

Peter se sentó en el borde de la cama, con las bolsas a sus pies. Intentó no estar demasiado nervioso, pero sus piernas seguían rebotando y alternaba entre morderse el labio y tamborilear con los dedos contra la cama.

Finalmente, escuchó la puerta abrirse y Tony caminaba hacia él.

Peter no estaba seguro de cómo proceder. Tony se veía bronceado y hermoso de su día al sol.

El corazón de Peter martilleó en su pecho mientras planeaba su próximo movimiento. No tuvo que tomar ninguna decisión cuando Tony lo atrajo para darle un abrazo. La piel de Tony estaba caliente y se sentía bien contra la suya ya que básicamente había estado sentado en el aire acondicionado todo el día.

"Sé que lo dije antes,” dijo Tony, "pero lamento haberte dejado aquí a analizarlo todo. Ese fue una decisión completamente imbécil."

"No, dijiste que hablaríamos y no te preocupes... desobedecí una orden directa".

Tony se rio. “Está bien, entonces es tu culpa. Lo acepto."

"Hey," se quejó Peter. "No dije eso"

"Bueno, yo si."

Peter avanzó para empujar a Tony juguetonamente, pero Tony estaba esperando eso y lo tomó de los brazos.

"Vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido" sugirió Tony.

Peter estaba tan feliz que haberse duchado y lavado los dientes mientras esperaba a Tony porque no tenía preocupaciones cuando el hombre profundizó su beso.

Finalmente, Peter no tuvo más remedio que alejarse porque su situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más incómoda, y por mucho que quisiera escuchar a su polla traidora y dejarse llevar, decidió ser racional.

"Lo siento", dijo Peter sin aliento. "Um. Es, um". ¿Cómo se suponía que debía decir que ya había tenido suficiente pero que no podía continuar de manera educada? "¿Podemos parar?"

Tony asintió y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. "Absolutamente. Buena idea."

Peter se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó un último beso en el cuello de Tony ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

"Tal vez deberías guardar esa idea hasta la próxima vez," sugirió Tony. "De lo contrario —sí, solo... la próxima vez."

"Está bien." chilló Peter.

“Bueno, deberíamos salir ya. ¿Qué dices?"

"No estoy listo para volver." admitió Peter.

"Puedes venir conmigo el próximo fin de semana para la segunda ronda."

"No me tientes,"

Tony hizo un puchero. "Pero me gusta tentarte."


	33. Confrontación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter y Tony conducen de vuelta a Queens. Peter decide si le dice todo a May o lo mantiene en secreto.

Peter tenía un auto menos en su objetivo de viajar en todos los vehículos de Tony. Este era su favorito hasta ahora. No tenía idea sobre que auto era o sus características, solo que era rojo y rápido.

"Este auto es increíble" felicitó Peter.

"¿Cierto? Es un McLaren 720S Spider. Ya no los hacen así."

"Es nuevo."

"Mantengo lo que dije"

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Entonces supongo que no eres aracnofóbico?"

“¿Aracnofóbico? Oh," Tony miró a Peter con una mirada desconcertada," no, no lo soy ".

"Sólo preguntaba." Peter levantó las manos.

"Sabes, apuesto a que si lo intento, podemos alcanzar a los autobuses"

"Cuanto más rápido vayas, más rápido estaré en mi casa" señaló Peter.

"No necesariamente."

Peter lo consideró. Podrían sobrepasar a todos los autobuses y ganarles en el camino a casa. No quería decir que él y Tony tuvieran que separarse de una.

"Hagámoslo"

Tony le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa y luego salieron aún más rápido de lo que ya iban.

"Oh, Dios mío" gritó Peter, alcanzando la inexistente manija sobre la ventana del pasajero. El auto de May tenía uno y lo agarraba con frecuencia. "¿Qué pasa si nos detienen?"

Peter echó un vistazo al tablero del auto notando que iban a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora.

Tony no parecía notarlo. Pasaron casi veinte minutos así, entrando y saliendo del tráfico y pasando a todos los que se acercaban. Finalmente, alcanzaron los autobuses.

Peter y Tony se disolvieron en un ataque de risa después de eso, y el hombre redujo la velocidad a una más razonable ya que había logrado su objetivo.

"Eso fue increíble" comentó Peter. Estaba sin aliento por la emoción de conducir tan rápido y por estar en presencia de Tony.

"¿Si? Bueno, si te gusta este coche, puedo—”

"No me vas a regalar un coche" interrumpió Peter.

"Oh, vamos" se quejó Tony. "Qué cruel."

"Lo siento. No va a pasar."

"Ugh, bien" suspiró Tony, pero no parecía molesto. "Eventualmente, vas a comprar un auto."

Peter se encogió de hombros. "Eventualmente no significa pronto."

"Ya veremos."

Peter puso los ojos en blanco con cariño. "Ya me has dado un reloj y un portátil, y como miles de dólares en tarjetas de regalo, y definitivamente unos miles de dólares de tu tiempo, así que—”

"No le puedes poner un valor a mi tiempo. No soy una prostituta."

Peter frunció el ceño. "El tiempo de todos se valora así."

"Muy cierto. ¿Cuánto pagaste por la membresía y las lecciones? Te reembolsaré, así estaríamos a mano."

"Tony", advirtió Peter. "Detente. Sabes que te debo mucho más de eso. No me darás nada más, excepto lo que me pagas por trabajar ".

"Eres un negociador difícil" felicitó Tony. "Y un día, conducirás un automóvil. Mientras tanto, tienes que aceptar algunos regalos."

“Lo sé y lo haré. Simplemente no cosas súper ridículas y definitivamente nada de reembolsos por mis lecciones. Y espero no ver ningún bono misterioso agregado a mi sueldo tampoco.” Peter entrecerró los ojos.

"Maldición." Tony parpadeó. "Bien. Tú ganas, Pete. Supongo que no puedo comprarte un auto, pero te consentire de una forma u otra."

Peter sacudió la cabeza. "Pero no tengo nada para devolverte."

"Estás aquí en el auto conmigo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Si?"

"Eso es todo lo que necesito."

Peter suspiro. Realmente deseaba haberle dicho antes a Tony lo que sentía si eso significaba que le iban a decir cosas tan románticas cada cinco segundos. Peter instintivamente extendió la mano para agarrar la de Tony. La mano de Tony había estado descansando sobre su muslo ya que no tenía que moverse demasiado por la carretera. Antes de que pudiera tomarla, se acobardó ya que no estaba seguro de sí a Tony le gustaría sostener su mano mientras conducía. Siempre veía fotos en instagram de parejas tomadas de la mano entre los asientos, o el conductor descansando su mano sobre el muslo del copiloto. Siempre había querido intentarlo.

Tony lo miró con una ceja arqueada y levantó la palma de la mano como invitación.

Peter decidió hacerlo por el incentivo.

Condujeron sin hablar durante unos minutos con nada más que los sonidos del camino y la radio llenando sus oídos.

"Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Peter había estado ocupado rastreando los nudillos de Tony con sus dedos y tuvo que mover sus ojos cuando Tony habló. "¿Qué?"

"Dijiste que estabas esperando que te dijera que te quería, ¿cierto?" Tony comenzó. "Pero también dijiste que no esperabas que yo te correspondiera. ¿Cómo podías pensar ambas cosas?"

"Oh," bufó Peter. "Bueno, es un poco difícil de explicar."

"A ver."

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. "Desde que viniste a ver a Murph—"

"¿Crees que fuí por el gato?"

"Bueno, ¿no?"

Tony suspiró. "Es un lindo gato, pero no."

"Oh."

"Continúa."

Peter frunció el ceño. “Como sea, el señor Delmar pensó que estabas interesado, o algo así, porque me ofreciste un aventón y luego— ¿estás seguro de que quieres saber todo esto? Es vergonzoso."

Tony se rio entre dientes. "Pregunté, ¿no?"

"Ugh. Bueno, May sabía que me gustabas y comenzó a actuar muy raro cuando me diste el reloj y cuando empezamos a ir al gimnasio como amigos, y Bucky siempre me estaba tomando el pelo por quererte, pero nunca dijo algo como que te gustaba, pero Karen y Harley pensaron que tenía una oportunidad contigo, y también quería pensar eso, pero simplemente no podía. Es que ¿Por qué me quieres a mí? Obviamente estás más establecido y eres importante. Totalmente fuera de mi alcance y—”

"Peter."

"Deja de interrumpir," se quejó Peter. "Como tienes tanto y tienes confianza no pensé que te daría miedo decir algo si te gustaba, así que cuando no lo hiciste, tomé eso como una prueba de que no estabas interesado."

"Déjame aclararlo" respondió Tony. "La gente te decía directamente que podían ver que estaba interesado, ¿y todavía no les creías?"

"Pensé que estaban delirando," admitió Peter. "Bueno, nunca me enviaste mensajes de texto, excepto sobre ir al gimnasio, y compartimos una cama, y pensé con seguridad que si realmente te gustaba esa noche lo habría sabido, pero nunca hiciste nada, y también me preguntaste si quería salir con Shuri y, además de todo eso, soy más joven que tú y tal vez para todos los demás eso sea una ventaja para ti, pero puedo ver que no te gusta que seas mayor que yo. No sé, hay otras cosas, pero básicamente éramos amigos. No sabía qué pensar al respecto."

Tony sacudió la cabeza. “Entrené contigo durante meses, fui a tu graduación, y coqueteé contigo como loco, te invité aquí cuando trabajaste para mí por menos de un mes, y te conseguí el trabajo en primer lugar. "

"Sí, pero eres un buen tipo. No lo tomé como algo personal ", explicó Peter. "Siempre eres generoso y amable con todos. Además, pensé que fuiste a la graduación para ver a May, no a mí, ... sí.”

"¿May? ¿Qué querría con May?

"No sé. Dijiste algo sobre su agradable voz y preguntaste si podríamos hacer que ella entrenara con nosotros.”

Tony se rio. "Está bien, wow. Estaba tratando de tener una conversación contigo.”

Peter se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, ¿cómo explicas lo de Shuri?"

"Quería ver lo que dirías. En realidad no quería que salieras con ella."

"Wow. Pero— pero ¿qué pasa con la pijamada que tuvimos?”

"¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada mientras estábamos en la misma cama?"

"¿Tal vez porque ese imbécil te había acosado y porque tengo 41 años? No estaba seguro de admitir algo y definitivamente no así."

"Eso fue lo que dijo MJ" reflexionó Peter.

"Peter, escucha a tus amigos," suplicó Tony. "Y a tu tía."

Peter frunció el ceño.

"¿Y qué hubiera hecho algo así de todos modos?" Tony preguntó. "Tú mismo dijiste que no estás listo."

Peter se sintió tonto al ponerlo en palabras. La primera vez que él y Tony habían compartido una cama, había considerado iniciar algún tipo de contacto sexual con él, pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad la noche anterior, no estaba listo. Era como si ya no tuviera que pensar en tener algo físico con Tony como una distracción— como si chuparse la polla lo convencería de tener sentimientos románticos— podría ser novios sin hacer nada sexual y Tony aún lo querría. Sin distracciones o motivaciones sexuales. Abstenerse del sexo porque no estaba listo era en realidad una gran muestra de confianza tanto en él como en Tony.

"No sé," admitió Peter. “Supongo que pensé que si pudiera hacer algo por ti tal vez te convencería de que te gusto, pero incluso si hubieras dicho algo o quisieras hacerlo entonces, sería como si fuera anoche y como fue hoy. Sé decir que no.”

Tony no parecía feliz, pero no dijo nada.

Peter tenía miedo de haber revelado demasiado. Tal vez había probado accidentalmente que no estaba listo para una relación. Tony había dicho que no había querido decirle nada porque era joven y no quería ser una carga en su vida. Tal vez Tony se sentía culpable de nuevo.

"¿Estas enojado?"

"No" respondió Tony.

"Te ves así."

"Sólo estoy pensando."

"¿Sobre que?" Peter presionó.

"Me alegra poder confiar en ti porque eres honesto conmigo. Es un alivio saber que si accidentalmente te empujo a algo que no quieres, vas a pararlo. No estaba seguro... como dije, era una de las razones por las que quería que admitieras tus sentimientos primero. Quería estar absolutamente seguro de que estabas listo.”

Peter se sintió aliviado. "Sé que todavía tengo un largo camino por recorrer y tal vez voy a tener que depender de ti en algo de orientación y tranquilidad, obviamente, pero tienes razón. Estoy listo y quiero intentarlo."

"Yo también, aunque soy un desastre" admitió Tony.

"No eres un desastre."

"No, lo soy."

"Nop. No tienes permitido hablar de esa manera sobre ti. Nueva regla."

"Oh, por favor, acabas de decir hace cinco minutos que yo estaba fuera de tu alcance," argumentó Tony. "¿No es eso diálogo negativo interno?"

"Es un hecho."

"Sí, definitivamente no me preocupa empujarte a nada", dijo Tony. "Te gusta discutir y definitivamente no tienes miedo de decir lo que piensas."

"Cuando se trata de ciertas cosas," corrigió Peter. "Como defenderte."

"¿Quién te enseñó a hablar tan dulcemente?"

"Es un regalo."

"Hablando de regalos... ¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que no quieres un coche?"

"Ni siquiera voy a responder."

"¿Entonces es un sí? ¿O un tal vez?”

Peter se rio. "Estoy más preocupado por decirle a May sobre todo esto para ser honesto. Podemos hablar de autos más tarde.”

"Claro" dijo Tony. "Entonces, ¿cuándo has pensado en decírselo?"

"Iba a decirle esta noche" admitió Peter. "Si está bien"

“Está bien, ¿vas a decirle y luego me harás subir? ¿O quieres que lo hagamos juntos?

“Oh, um, estaba pensando en decírselo yo solo para darle algo de tiempo. No creo que vaya a estar súper enojada porque, por lo que dijo, lo veía venir... pero aun así, quiero poner algo de distancia entre ustedes dos por si acaso."

"Está bien. Lo que quieras, Pete.”

No estaba seguro de cuánto debería decirle a May. No podía ocultarle las cosas para siempre, pero aún recordaba lo de echarle mala suerte a su relación con Tony si le decía a alguien que estaban juntos. Sabía que si May se enteraba después, estaría molesta porque él lo había mantenido en secreto, pero si se lo decía ahora, ella iba a decir que había tenido razón todo el tiempo y cómo Tony era malo, realmente no quería escucharlo. Tenía sus propias preocupaciones sobre la relación y no quería que su estrés se añadiera al suyo, porque podría tener un colapso. En realidad, no tenía idea de cómo ella iba a tomar las noticias, pero decidió que cuanto antes se lo contara, mejor.

"Sí, se lo diré esta noche y te diré cómo fue," explicó Peter. "Solo te advierto, ella podría asustarse."

"Me resultaría extraño si no lo hiciera."

"No sé," dijo Peter. "Dependiendo de cuánto tiempo le tome calmarse... no sé cuándo podremos tener nuestra cita."

"Preocupémonos por una cosa a la vez," sugirió Tony. “Pasemos por decirle primero y luego podremos hacer nuestros planes. Seré paciente."

Peter asintió. "Supongo que si pude decirte todo lo que dije anoche, podría soportar contarle esto a May."

"No sé" bromeó Tony. "Ella parece bastante dura."

# ***

"Hola, cariño, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?" May preguntó cuando escuchó entrar a Peter.

Peter entró y dejó caer sus maletas a un lado del sofá. May lo envolvió de inmediato en un abrazo. "Te extrañé mucho."

"Yo también te extrañé, May."

"¿Entonces, cómo estuvo?" May insistió mientras se sentaban.

"Fue increíble" respondió Peter.

"Oh bien."

"Sí, tenías que verlo. El complejo es absolutamente enorme,” describió Peter. "Había tanto que hacer y tanta gente alrededor... cuatro días ni siquiera eran tiempo suficiente para aprovecharlo todo.”

"Wow" comentó May. "Así que, Tony de verdad es un millonario."

"En serio. Cada persona que fue recibió una bolsa de bienvenida" Peter hizo un gesto hacia su nueva fuente de alegría. "Estaba lleno de cosas, y en realidad hay otro retiro la próxima semana para todos los que no pudieron ir este fin de semana."

"Es un hombre generoso" comentó May.

"Sin lugar a duda."

"¿Y qué más?" May palmeó la rodilla de Peter. “¿Conociste a alguien? ¿Hiciste amigos?”

"Oh si. Un chico llamado Harley. La pasamos un poco, pero todos en el viaje fueron geniales. Conocí a muchísima gente nueva y algunas de las personas de mi gimnasio también estaban allí. Ah, y creo que conocí a la instructora de yoga de la que me habías hablado, ¿Mantis? Ella realmente te hace dormir."

May se rió entre dientes. "Me alegra que la hayas pasado bien.”

Peter asintió con la cabeza. "Um. Hay algo más."

May entrecerró los ojos. "Bueno…"

"Bien" Peter se rascó el cabello. _Sólo escúpelo. Cuanto antes mejor._

"Es que, dijiste que si alguna vez quería hablar contigo sobre Tony, podría hacerlo," comenzó Peter. Pasó un dedo alrededor del cuello de su camisa y luego apoyó las manos en su regazo. "Uhh."

May inclinó la cabeza.

"Así que, le dije que me gustaba."

May no dijo nada de inmediato.

"Y realmente espero que no te enojes."

"¿Qué hizo él?" May frunció el ceño.

Peter desvió la mirada. No estaba seguro de si ella estaría más enojada si Tony lo rechazaba de una manera grosera, que si no lo rechazaba. Cada escenario probablemente le daría a Tony una cantidad igual de la ira de May. Peter respiró hondo.

"¿Qué es?" May presionado.

"También le gusto.” Por mucho que Peter temiera que May estuviera enojado con él o con Tony, o con ambos, no pudo evitar sonreír. Decirlo en voz alta no dejaba de maravillarlo. Tony lo quería. Todavía no tenía sentido para él, pero tampoco la mayoría de la física espacial y aún así podía aceptar y apreciar la existencia de la NASA. Por otra parte, claro que si estudiaba física con más frecuencia comenzaría a entenderlo...

"Yo— no sé qué decir," admitió May. "No esperaba esto."

"Claro." Lo primero que pensó Peter fue que May no creía que una relación entre él y Tony pudiera ser posible debido a que él no era suficiente, pero ella había sido la que había insistido en que eso era lo que Tony quería, así que ¿qué demonios quería decir con que no lo esperaba?

"Qué— ugh" May sacudió la cabeza. “¿Cómo sabes que le gustas? ¿Pasó algo?"

"No" respondió Peter rápidamente. "No. Nada de eso. Lo juro."

"Bien" dijo May, "tiene suerte".

Peter frunció el ceño. “Todo lo que pasó fue que le dije la verdad, y aparentemente él siente lo mismo, lo cual es... increíble. Quiero decir, honestamente no lo esperaba, y ahora él quiere llevarme a una cita, y sé lo que vas a decir, pero—"

"Peter, tienes 17 años. ¿Qué no entiendes? ¿Qué no entiende él?”

"No entiendo," suspiró Peter, derrotado. “Tú fuiste quien dijo que podía hablarte sobre esto. Lo invitaste a mi graduación, no te importaba que pasara tiempo con él e incluso hiciste esa estúpida apuesta conmigo. No entiendo," repitió Peter. “Por eso odio decirte cosas. ¡Siempre te enloqueces!”

"Oh, ni siquiera me has visto enloquecer, señor"

Peter puso su cabeza en sus manos. "No entiendes lo que él significa para mí."

May suspiro. "Sí lo sé."

"Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan molesta?"

"Porque" la voz de May vaciló. Ella respiró hondo y se recompuso antes de continuar. "Porque," dijo con más calma. "Lo peor que puedo imaginar es verte lastimado, y no sé si estás listo para una relación. Si fuera con alguien de tu edad, sería muy diferente porque estás en la misma página, pero Tony... tiene toda una vida detrás de él y no quiero que desaparezcas en ella."

Peter frunció las cejas. "Pero Tony no es así, y creo que tú también lo sabes. Es que, la única vez que se enojó conmigo fue cuando dije cosas desagradables sobre mi. Es como lo mejor que me ha pasado."

"Eso no me hace sentir mejor. Eres un buen chico, irás a la universidad, vas a conseguir un trabajo increíble y tendrás una buena vida. No necesitas a nadie para eso."

"Lo sé" respondió Peter. "La única persona que necesito es a ti.”

"Basta."

Peter se encogió de hombros. "Es verdad."

May sacudió la cabeza. "Peter".

"Yo solo... quiero la oportunidad de hacer esto. No tienes que aprobarlo, pero si pudieras darle una oportunidad, y prometo, incluso si termino lastimado, o si algo sale mal, o no sé, si me das un consejo, juro que lo escucharé. Bueno, aparte de no estar con él, pero por favor May, sé cuánto has hecho por mí y a cuánto has renunciado, y no quiero seguir pidiendo más, pero, por favor."

May frunció el ceño.

"Ya pues. ¿Qué pensaste de él en la ceremonia?”

"Me gustó bastante bien, pero hay una diferencia entre eso y esto, y por supuesto sabía que sentía algo por ti... así que supongo que realmente no debería sorprenderme, pero confiaba en que no lo haría."

“¿Entonces preferirías que me rechazara? Eso también me hubiera roto el corazón."

"Esto es muy difícil." May presionó una mano a un lado de su cara. "No sé cuál es la respuesta correcta. No sé qué decir" admitió.

Peter se sintió culpable por bombardearla. No había estado bromeando cuando dijo que nunca había necesitado a nadie tanto como a ella. Sin May no sabía dónde estaría. Ella era su única familia y los sacrificios que había hecho por él a lo largo de los años no podían ser superados por nadie. Odiaba pedirle algo más, pero era la oportunidad de hacer crecer a su familia. Había perdido a tanta gente, y ella también, y si tuviera la oportunidad de amar a Tony y estar con él... podría imaginarlo. Cenas festivas, cumpleaños y desayunos dominicales, toda una vida de apoyo y unión. Tal vez May podría encontrar a alguien, y Ned y MJ siempre serían bienvenidos en su casa, él quería la oportunidad de intentarlo. Tenía solo 17 años, pero lo único que siempre había querido era familia, y a pesar de toda la mierda que la vida le había dado en ese campo, tal vez encontrar a Tony tan joven era un regalo del universo. ¿Qué tan perfecto sería comenzar con el resto de su vida ahora? Todo lo que May tenía que hacer era decir que sí, e incluso si ella no lo hacía... Peter no sabía si eso haría la diferencia. Amaba a Tony.

Comunicó todo lo que pudo de sus confusos pensamientos a May.

"Eres tan joven," dijo May. "¿Cómo estás tan seguro?"

"Una de las cosas que Tony me enseñó fue que las cosas no tienen que ser perfectas todo el tiempo y, a veces, las cosas van a salir mal. Sabes, tal vez no funcione. No lo sé," admitió Peter, "pero finalmente tengo el coraje de intentarlo y sé que si las cosas salen mal, podré manejarlo."

"No voy a decir que no," comenzó May. "Me has dado mucho en qué pensar y necesito algo de tiempo."

Peter asintió.

"Estás a punto de mudarte, de todos modos, y no es como si fuera a echar" agregó May, "pero—"

“Lo sé, May. Está bien."

"Yo tampoco estoy enojada contigo. Es con Tony con quien debería estar hablando. Si incluso sirviera de algo.”

Peter frunció el ceño. Se preguntó si Tony se alejaría por May. También le ponía nervioso sentirse tan seguro de Tony. Se estaba volviendo poético acerca de formar una familia y tener una vida de estar juntos, pero había muchas razones por las que podría no suceder. Tony podría aburrirse de él, encontrar a alguien más experimentado, encontrar a alguien más guapo o mil cosas diferentes. Peter esperaba que no sucedería, no haría nada que pudiera causar que Tony lo dejara. No estaba mintiendo sobre saber que podía manejarlo, pero todavía no quería que sucediera.

_¿Le dijiste?_

_Si. *suspiro*_

_Así de mal, ¿eh? ¿Debería estar esperando sirenas?_

_No, ella no está enojada. Lo siento. No quise_   
_que sonara mal. Ella está "pensando en ello"_   
_ahora, pero no está súper enojada, ni nada._

_Bueno._

_Eres valiente, sabes. Si fuera yo, probablemente_   
_solo se lo habría escondido hasta que explotara_   
_en mi cara._

_Sí, supongo que soy honesto._   
_Un brillante ejemplo del sobrino perfecto._

_Obviamente._

_Te mantendré informado._

_Tengo la sensación de que ella querrá verte_   
_y hablarlo. De verdad lo siento, es molesto._   
_Si no quieres pasar por el problema, lo_   
_entiendo, y no estaría molesto si tú_   
_cambias de parecer._

_Mantenme informado._

_No planeo cambiar mi decisión._

# ***

Peter caminó a Iron Fitness el martes por la mañana sintiéndose dividido entre la euforia y la miseria. May seguía pensando las cosas y estaba cansado de esperar. Él entendía que ella necesitaba tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo, no veía cuál era el problema. No era como si él y Tony estuvieran huyendo, o como si hubiera embarazado a alguien, o como si se hubiera metido en drogas, todas cosas que May le había advertido repetidamente. Todo lo que estaba pasando era que él estaba en una relación con alguien mayor que él. Tony había demostrado que era confiable una y otra vez. ¿Qué más quería ella?

Su estado de ánimo mejoró durante todo el día, ya que Tony lo llamó varias veces y le envió mensajes cuando no estaba ocupado.

No le gustaba estar molesto y que ello impactara en su trabajo, por lo que hizo todo lo posible para ser optimista con los clientes y sus compañeros de trabajo. Pero fue un alivio cuando Karen entró para hacerse cargo del turno de la tarde.

"Hola, Karen. ¿Cómo te va?"

"Tengo buenas noticias" respondió Karen.

"¿De verdad? ¿Qué pasa?" Peter se animó ante eso. Quería saber qué tenía a Karen aún más sonriente de lo habitual. Tenía que ser bueno.

"Bien, ¿te acuerdas de cuando estábamos hablando de Tony antes de que me preguntaras si me gustaba alguien?"

"Sí, hablaste de un tipo británico."

"Bueno, ayer en el autobús de regreso a casa... a que no adivinas quién estaba allí."

"¡No puede ser!" Peter dijo. "¿Estuvo de viaje con nosotros todo el tiempo?"

"Esa es la cuestión," continuó Karen, "él es el asistente de Tony y solo estaba allí para dejar un automóvil, luego regresó con nosotros ya que no tenía forma de volver..."

Peter frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en ello. "Jarvis, ¿verdad?"

"Sí" Karen suspiró feliz.

“Entonces, ¿cuáles son los detalles? ¿Se sentaron juntos? Obviamente lo hiciste porque descubriste la primicia…”

Karen se lanzó una larga explicación sobre Jarvis, lo dulce que era y cómo le había preguntado si podía sentarse con ella, y luego le explicó lo feliz que estaba de que Peter le hubiera conseguido un lugar en el viaje porque sin él nada de eso hubiera sucedido. Peter se apresuró a decir que nada de eso habría sido posible sin Tony, y luego ella preguntó cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos.

Peter quería explicar su estrés con May y descargar sus preocupaciones, pero Karen siempre estaba allí para él, y no quería arrastrar su feliz estado de ánimo con el estrés, por lo que simplemente le dijo que ella tenía razón— él y Tony habían hablado y todo era perfecto.

“Ugh, Peter. Estoy muy feliz por nosotros," dijo Karen. “Ambos encontramos a alguien en la misma semana. ¿Cuán genial es eso? Sabes, tal vez algún día podríamos tener una cita doble.”

"Eso sería genial. En serio increíble."

# ***

Tony le había prometido a Peter que lo llevaría a una cita real una vez que regresaran a la ciudad, pero cuando regresaron, ya era un lunes por la noche y Tony tenía la segunda etapa del retiro el viernes por la mañana. Eso les dio un marco de tres días y Peter no sabía cuánto duraría la deliberación de May. Ya le había quitado la opción del martes para una cita.

Cuando Peter llegó a casa después de su turno, estaba encantado de que May estuviera lista para hablar hasta que ella sugirió que antes de que sucediera algo más entre él y Tony, deberían cenar juntos. Los tres.

Peter se mantuvo firme

"May, aún no he salido en una cita de verdad con Tony. No quiero que la primera sea aquí, en el apartamento, contigo. Sin ofender, pero por favor.”

May entrecerró los ojos. "Peter, ya estoy siendo muy permisiva con esto. Pon de tu parte.”

"Lo prometo. Podemos invitarlo a cenar la próxima semana, o puedes invitarlo a desayunar por todo lo que me importa, pero quiero salir solo nosotros dos. Apenas sé cómo actuar cerca de él cuando estamos solos, estoy tan" suspiró Peter con exasperación antes de continuar, "nervioso, y todo esto es nuevo para mí" terminó. “Por favor, May. Te prometo que cuando regrese del retiro, vendrá."

"¿Entonces no se esconde de mí?" May levantó las cejas.

"No" confirmó Peter. "Él comprende completamente por qué quieres como... examinarlo o lo que sea, y él estaba dispuesto a venir ayer y hablar contigo. Yo fui quien le dijo que no lo hiciera.”

"Y" agregó Peter, "no estoy de acuerdo con que supervises mi primera cita."

"Eso es audaz", se burló May. "No estoy de acuerdo con que mi sobrino adolescente salga con un adulto, pero bueno, supongo que—”

"¿Qué supones?" Peter la interrumpió.

“Supongo que puedo entenderlo, pero lo digo en serio, Peter. Él vendrá aquí y vamos a tener una larga conversación sobre algunas reglas básicas y un toque de queda, o créeme, desataré mi ira."

"Honestamente, lo entiendo por completo.” Peter levantó las manos en señal de rendición. “Sé que todo esto es mucho pedir, y prometo, y también Tony, que seguiremos las reglas. Toque de queda, o no hay pijamadas, o lo que sea. Es solo, May, quiero esto más que nada, y es como te dije, es Tony. Es una buena persona."

“Te creo, pero aún así. Me hace sentir mejor ser incluida, y es fácil ignorarlo porque tienes 18, pero no me importa la edad que tengas. Mientras esté cerca, te estaré cuidando, y si fuera una chica de tu edad, o un chico, o quien sea, tendrías reglas. No es personal, ni contra Tony. Sólo soy—"

"Protectora."

"Sí" acordó May. "Protectora, y estás creciendo, mudándote, yendo a la universidad... no es que vaya a mantenerte bajo llave por el resto de tu vida, y no puedo controlar lo que harás cuando te vayas, pero hasta entonces... es la diligencia debida, Peter. Tengo que hacer algo, y si eso significa una cena donde pueda conocer a Tony un poco mejor, entonces eso es lo que voy a hacer."

"Gracias, May" dijo Peter suavemente. "Por todo." Se acercó sobre May en un abrazo. "Eres la mejor."

May envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Peter. "Tienes toda la razón lo soy."

Después de un momento, agregó: “Te amo, Peter. Siempre."

"Lo sé. Yo también te amo." respondió Peter, apretándola aún más fuerte.

_¿Qué vas a hacer mañana a las 5?_

_Tengo la sensación de que_

_estás a punto de decirme._

_Hablé con May ..._

_¿Cena en tu departamento, entonces?_

_No_

_Le dije que quería tener la oportunidad de salir_   
_contigo solo primero. Sabes, antes que nosotros_   
_La incómoda cena familiar._

_Eres el mejor._

_Entonces, ¿a dónde te llevo?_  
 _Puedo buscar una reserva para un_ _buen lugar italiano que conozco._

_¿Te gusta la comida italiana?_

_Eso suena perfecto, pero en realidad estaba_   
_pensando en algo un poco diferente._

_Como…_

_Me encanta la idea de un lugar elegante, pero ya estoy_   
_tan nervioso porque es mi primera cita. Nuestro primera_   
_cita, y creo que sería más fácil para mí si_   
_vamos a un lugar normal, algo que se sienta_   
_¿Mas casual? Si no quieres yo lo entiendo,_   
_pero solo quería que lo supieras._

_Mientras sea una cita contigo, estaré abierto a_   
_cualquier cosa._

_¿En qué has pensado?_

_Me estás matando._

_Burger King ..._

_Si lo odias por favor dime, porque podemos_   
_ir a donde dijiste._

_Eso suena como la idea más exquisita_   
_que he escuchado._

_Ya sé, soy elegante no tienes que decirme. ;)_

_¿Te recojo mañana después del trabajo?_

_Por favor y gracias._   
_Sé que es tonto, ¡pero estoy tan emocionado!_

_Tú y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación sobre_   
_cuán comunicativo eres de repente. Porque_   
_me estabas escondiendo mucho, Parker._

_Tú también._

_Es cierto, así que supongo que es un buen momento_   
_para decirte que también estoy emocionado?_

_:)_

_Los dos somos tontos._

_Es un trabajo sucio, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo._

# ***

Tony entró al gimnasio unos minutos antes de que Peter estuviera a punto de salir. Peter no pudo resistirse a levantarse de su silla y caminar hacia el frente del escritorio, para poder saludar a Tony correctamente.

Estaba avergonzado de ser tan directo y se detuvo torpemente antes de abrazar a Tony.

Tony solo se rió entre dientes y le devolvió el abrazo con un susurro, "Me alegro de verte."

"Lo mismo" respondió Peter. Se apartó rápidamente cuando escuchó a Bucky acercarse.

Tony inclinó la cabeza.

"Lo siento," susurró Peter. "No estaba seguro de que estuvieras de acuerdo con que la gente de aquí lo supiera." Sus mejillas ardieron, pero estaba tratando de ser honesto ya que Tony había dicho que quería escucharlo todo. Tony no tenía problema cuando estaban solos o enviando mensajes de texto, y se había presentado como novio delante de Pepper y Harley en el retiro, pero el complejo parecía otro mundo. Tal vez las cosas eran diferentes en la ciudad.

La expresión de Tony era ilegible, pero agarró la mano de Peter justo cuando Bucky se paró frente a ellos.

"¿Qué es—?" Los ojos de Bucky se posaron en las manos unidas de Peter y Tony.

"Peter y yo tenemos algunas noticias" anunció Tony.

"Joder finalmente" gruñó Bucky. "Oh Dios mío."

Peter y Tony intercambiaron miradas incrédulas en respuesta a las palabras de Bucky.

Sus mejillas ya estaban cálidas, pero su corazón se unió. Sentía un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo mientras se tambaleaba al ser reclamado públicamente. ¿Se iban a enojar sus compañeros de trabajo ahora que estaba con el jefe? Supuso que no importaba. Karen había dicho que no creía que se enfadarían, e incluso si lo estuvieran, valdría la pena.

"Les diré a todos," anunció Bucky. "Ni siquiera te preocupes por eso."

"Solo tengo que cambiarme la camisa y traer mis cosas." Peter explicó, apretando la mano de Tony antes de soltarla.

"Date prisa en volver."

# ______

"Oh, Dios mío," Bucky gimió de nuevo. "Van a ser peor que yo y Steve. Voy a necesitar una bolsa para vomitar todo el tiempo."

"No te pongas celoso" bromeó Tony.

"Solo recuerda invitarme a la boda, y quiero una compensación por emparejarlos en primer lugar."

"Ni siquiera voy a responderte.”

"Piénsalo." Bucky movió las cejas antes de relajar la cara. "Hablando en serio. Estoy feliz por ustedes."

"Gracias." Tony puso los ojos en blanco, pero la sonrisa que tenía era genuina. Él también estaba feliz.

Peter regresó justo cuando Bucky se fue a hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo

“¿Listo?" Peter preguntó.

Tony sintió que necesitaba sacudir su cabeza. Peter sonriéndole expectante como si nunca hubiera estado tan emocionado de hacer algo en su vida era lo más entrañable que Tony había experimentado. ¿Y pensar que Peter pensó que no querría decirles a todos con quienes entraba en contacto que estaban juntos? Que ridículo.

"Bucky dijo que estaba feliz por nosotros, por cierto." Tony rodeó a Peter con el brazo cuando salieron del gimnasio.

"Oh, bien", respondió Peter. "Lamento haberme alejado. No estaba avergonzado o algo así. Simplemente no sabía si estabas de acuerdo con que la gente lo supiera. Ya sabes, como Rhodey, Pepper y Harley saben, pero tal vez querías esperar antes de contarle a alguien más. Lo siento” repitió Peter. "No conozco el procedimiento adecuado o el protocolo de citas, así que estoy siguiendo tu ejemplo."

"Nunca he tenido una relación exitosa, por lo que tu liderazgo es probablemente tan bueno como el mío, sino mejor."

"Cierto" dijo Peter. "Bueno, hasta ahora, solo les dije a May y Karen. Harley lo supuso técnicamente.”

"¿No a tus amigos?"

Peter agachó la cabeza. "No quería maldecir nada. Es que, no me gustaría decirle a Ned y MJ y luego que algo pase... y descubrir que cambiaste de opinión, o lo que sea, pero creo que eso solo estaba en mi cabeza, puedo decirlo por tu expresión que sí, es tonto, entonces les diré. Probablemente este fin de semana.”

"Mucho mejor." Tony guiñó un ojo. "Hermosa autorregulación".

Tony no pudo evitar mirar a Peter en el asiento del pasajero mientras conducían al restaurante. No era exactamente lo mismo que el viaje de regreso del retiro, pero la misma energía todavía estaba presente. Pensó en la buena señal que era que casi le había pedido a Peter que fueran a Burger King como una casi-cita para su cumpleaños, y ahora iban allí como su primera cita real por pedido de Peter.

# ***

"Pide lo que quieras," insistió Tony mientras se acercaban al cajero. "Cualquier cosa."

"Hablo en serio, Peter," Tony lo miró. "Podré saber si no lo haces."

Era natural para Tony comentar sobre todo, pero no quería llamar la atención sobre lo relajado que estaba Peter y lo feliz que eso lo hacía. No quería que Peter se retrajera, pero estaba muy orgulloso. Por lo nervioso que Peter seguía afirmando que estaba, no parecía nervioso en absoluto.

Tony notó que Peter ni siquiera sacó su teléfono para registrar sus calorías, y si su energía al rebotar por la habitación era una señal, parecía demasiado emocionado por la cita como para preocuparse. A menos que los haya registrado antes, pero de cualquier forma, Tony estaba feliz de tener toda la atención del chico. No había nada que odiara más que tratar de hablar con alguien mientras estaban ocupados en el teléfono.

"Para alguien que nunca ha estado en una cita antes, tengo que decir que lo estás logrando."

Peter se sonrojó.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Tony preguntó después de que Peter estuvo en silencio por demasiado tiempo.

"Nada, estoy realmente feliz" admitió Peter. "¿Y tú en qué piensas?"

"En cómo esta cita no se siente para nada diferente a cualquier otra cosa que hayamos hecho."

"¿Cierto?" Peter preguntó. "No quería decirlo."

Tony se sintió aliviado de que Peter no lo tomara mal. Peter había sugerido una cita casual porque estaba nervioso y pensó que sería más fácil, y resultó que estaba en lo correcto. Aún así, Tony tampoco podía imaginar que hubiera sido incómodo en el restaurante italiano.

"Sí, parece que siempre se siente así cuando estamos juntos", explicó Peter. "No es que eso sea algo malo. No quiero decir que no estoy, um, atraído a ti... ¿Sabes a qué me refiero? Es completamente bueno. No estoy tan nervioso y se siente tan normal. Siento que cualquier cosa que hagamos será igual.”

Tony sonrió "Tan fácil como respirar."

"Exactamente. La única diferencia es que ahora podemos admitirlo, y bueno, besarnos."

Tony asintió. Él y Peter apenas tenían una semana juntos y ya se sentía más en casa con él que con cualquier otra persona con la que hubiera estado.

Tony empezó con su postre antes de que Peter tocara su hamburguesa. Observó mientras Peter comía meticulosamente todas sus papas fritas de primero. Peter también lo había hecho en Chili’s. No era un hábito extraño, pero tenía curiosidad. Sin embargo, había estado en el negocio del ejercicio durante mucho tiempo y tenía la inteligencia suficiente para no cuestionar los hábitos alimenticios de alguien. El más inofensivo de los comentarios podría joder totalmente a alguien, así que se concentró en su batido.

“Yo como muy rápido" comentó Tony, poniendo la atención en sí mismo. "Espero que no te importe si empiezo con el postre."

"Nop. Cuánto comes es la menor de mis preocupaciones” dijo Peter.

Tony terminó la mitad de su batido antes de que su estómago comenzara a protestar. Lo dejó a un lado.

"Entonces—"

"Cómo—"

Peter sonrió y continuó. "¿Cómo fue el trabajo hoy?"

"Muy ocupado" respondió Tony. "Nos estamos asegurando de que todo esté listo para este fin de semana."

Peter asintió y comenzó a tomar su propio batido.

"¿Cómo te fue a ti?"

Peter levantó las cejas. "Estuvo bien. Bucky es… Bucky como pudiste ver. Aparte de eso, tuve mucho tiempo libre así que actualicé algunos formatos para Carol y descubrí que desde que comencé a trabajar en la recepción, las membresías platino aumentaron un 7%, y reprogramé algunas de las computadoras porque estaban funcionando ridículamente lento, probablemente haré lo mismo con el resto esta semana, y conocí a ese tipo Rocket cuando vino a hacer algo de mantenimiento. Está completamente loco."

Tony se rio. "Creo que la recepción está muy por debajo de tu sueldo... desafortunadamente no tengo otros puestos disponibles en este momento."

Peter pareció sorprendido. "Oh está bien. Me gusta. Hablar con todos los que entran es genial. La mayoría son súper amables, y sabes, hay un tipo aterrador, Frank, que viene cada dos días, y logré que me gruñiera una vez. Él solo mira a todos los demás.”

Peter dejó a un lado su batido casualmente. "¿Terminaste el tuyo?"

"Hmm? Oh sí," dijo Tony. "Estoy lleno."

"Igual." Peter reunió todos los envoltorios y la basura en las bandejas y los llevó a la basura.

Tony no había tenido ninguna duda de lo cortés que era Peter, pero era agradable verlo en acción. Por supuesto, Peter limpiaría la mesa. Tony estaba contento de que la parte de comer hubiera terminado porque, aunque Peter no lo estaba mostrando, se imaginó que tenía una preocupación persistente. No quería que Peter tuviera que pensar en ello, pero luego se dio cuenta de que él era quien estaba pensando en eso.

"De todos modos, suficiente sobre el trabajo y cómo de bueno eres,” bromeó Tony. "¿A qué hora nos espera May?"

"9" respondió Peter.

"Oh, eso es mucho tiempo" dijo Tony.

"¿Para qué?"

"¿Quieres ver una película?"

“¿Como en tu casa o en el cine?”

Tony se encogió de hombros. "Tú escoges."

"Vamos al de aquí" respondió Peter rápidamente. "Me encanta ir al cine."

Tony sonrió. "Un chico que sabe lo que quiere."

Peter se sonrojó. "Si."

# ***

Peter insistió en pagar las entradas al cine, y Tony lo permitió, pero la idea aún lo hacía sentir extraño. Como si ya se estaba aprovechando de Peter y además lo hacía pagar por todo. Iba a devolverselo de alguna manera.

Tony se sintió mejor una vez que él y Peter estuvieron en la oscuridad del teatro. Pudieron conseguir los mejores asientos en el centro ya que era miércoles y la película que habían seleccionado había sido estrenada hace algunas semanas.

Tony había tenido suficiente de mantener su afecto para sí mismo, por lo que no se molestó en fingir que no quería sostener la mano de Peter. Lo tomó sin dudarlo.

"Gracias a Dios", dijo Peter.

"¿Qué?"

"Ahora no tengo que pensar en reunir el valor para hacerlo yo" admitió Peter.

Tony sacudió la cabeza. "Me abrazaste hoy y estamos en una cita. ¿Cómo podrías necesitar más valor para esto?”

"Porque tomarte de las manos es más íntimo que abrazarte,” defendió Peter. “Además, el teatro es como... oscuro y romántico. Confía en mí, esto es mucho más aterrador."

"Hemos compartido una cama." Tony arrugó la cara. "Y nos besamos, y nos tomamos de las manos en el auto."

"Sí" admitió Peter. "No sé cómo explicarlo... es como, fue en el calor del momento, pero esto es a sangre fría. Es que, no conduces nada ni vamos a hacer algo más... ¿es solo tomarse de las manos?"

"Solo acéptalo" agregó Peter.

"Bien. Te lo concedo.” Tony sonrió. Se llevó las manos unidas a la boca y besó la mano de Peter. Pensó que podía entender a lo que Peter se refería. Joder, Peter de verdad era el mejor. Tony agradeció el privilegio de escuchar el funcionamiento interno de la complicada mente de Peter. Percibía todo de manera diferente y su perspectiva era tan única, que Tony se preguntó si sería capaz de mantenerse al día. Estaba aterrorizado de poner en peligro cualquier cosa en su relación, pero al mismo tiempo, pensó que si podía hacer todo lo posible para comunicarse, ser abierto y asegurarse de que Peter se sintiera seguro, no tendría riesgo de que lo arruinara todo.

Peter sacudió la cabeza como solía hacerlo después de un beso. Aparentemente, incluso los besos en la mano lo mareaban. "Tal vez deberíamos haber regresado a tu casa..."

"Sí, estoy pensando lo mismo".

Tony apenas notó la película ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en la mano de Peter en la suya. Peter, sin embargo, parecía completamente cautivado por la película. Tony se contentó con ver a Peter disfrutando de la acción en la pantalla. Por lo que podía ver, tenía algo que ver algunos niños de vacaciones en Venecia. Podría haber sido una película de terror o una pieza de época para lo poco que le prestó atención

Tony sintió la decepción que ya esperaba cuando se detuvo frente al edificio de Peter para dejarlo. Nunca se hacía más fácil terminar la noche con su persona favorita.

"Te llevaré hasta la puerta" ofreció Tony. No solo quería prolongar su tiempo con Peter, sino que ahora que estaban juntos, quería mantener la etiqueta adecuada y sin mencionar que necesitaba algunos puntos positivos con May, y no quería que pareciera que se estaba ocultación.

"¿Estás— Bien" permitió Peter. “A May le gustará eso. Es una buena idea."

Tony le guiñó el ojo.

# _______

Peter siguió pensando mientras trataba de abrir la puerta. Seguía recordándose a sí mismo que Tony estaba entrando al apartamento en circunstancias mucho mejores que antes cuando se había lesionado el tobillo. Sin embargo, estaba nervioso por lo que May diría. May parecía un tanto comprensiva y amable, pero quizás tolerante era una mejor palabra. Ella había comenzado a confiar más en Tony y había extendido una rama de olivo invitándolo a la graduación, pero Peter no sabía si alguno de los sentimientos positivos de antes permanecían ahora que estaban en una relación. Invitar a Tony a cenar parecía una buena señal, pero supuso que solo tendrían que ver.

"Hola, May. Estoy en casa," llamó Peter. "Tony también está aquí."

May salió de la cocina donde aparentemente había estado horneando por el estrés.

"Oh" se las arregló ella. "Hola Tony."

"Hola. ¿Cómo estás?"

Peter nunca se había sentido tan incómodo en su vida, pero era como quitar una venda. Solo necesitaba tirar. Cuanto antes May se acostumbrara a que Tony no solo estuviera en su vida, sino que estuviera con él, sería mejor para todos.

"Bien" respondió May. "¿Cómo estuvo la cita?"

Peter casi se rió cuando vio lo culpable que parecía Tony. Él decidió hacerse cargo.

"Fue genial" dijo Peter. "Fuimos a Burger King y al cine". Él puntuó su palabras agarrando la mano de Tony. Observó mientras los ojos de May seguían el movimiento.

Peter miró a Tony con nerviosismo. Había querido decir lo que le había dicho a Tony sobre que estaba bien si cambiaba de opinión. Peter esperaba que Tony se quedara, pero si no quería soportar a una tía protectora pinchando con preguntas, podría entenderlo.

"¿Le preguntaste a Tony sobre la cena?"

"Um, todavía no" admitió Peter. "No sé si esta semana podrá porque está ocupado, pero—"

 _"_ Voy a tomarme el tiempo" interrumpió Tony. "¿Qué tal mañana?"

 _"_ Perfecto." May asintió. "A las 6."

Peter le sonrió a Tony antes de preguntarle a May: "¿Qué harás?"

"Puedo traer algo." se ofreció Tony.

"Gracias, pero ya lo tengo todo planeado." May saludó.

"Bieeeenn" Peter insinuó. "Así que nos vemos mañana". No estaba contento de tener que dejar ir a Tony, pero era más fácil ahora que sabía que volvería a verlo al día siguiente.

Peter lo acompañó hasta la puerta mientras May regresaba a la cocina.

No había mucho más que intercambiar excepto gracias y despedidas, y un beso de buenas noches. Entonces Peter estaba contando los segundos hasta que pudiera volver a ver a Tony.

# ***

Bucky no había estado bromeando con lo de contarles a todos. Cuando Peter llegó a trabajar por la mañana, todos tenían algo que decir. Steve le ofreció una alegre felicitación, pero le preguntó cuántos años tenía. Continuó la pregunta con una invitación a hablar con él si alguna vez tenía problemas y un recordatorio del círculo que estaba organizando. Peter había tratado de apreciar el gesto en lugar de molestarse, pero era molesto ya que todos hicieron la misma oferta.

En general, todos estaban felices por él y Tony. Sam hizo comentarios medio sarcásticos y medio serios sobre el favoritismo y sobre cómo es mejor que Peter no sea promovido a gerente porque un joven de 17 años no lo iba a mandar. Natasha parecía feliz y no ofreció ningún consejo, y Nebula no parecía que le importara una mierda además de tomarse un momento para llamarlo idiota tanto a él como a Tony. Val le ofreció un fuerte golpe en el brazo y Bucky se burló de él todo el día. No fue tan malo.

Como Peter no estaba preocupado por que May los mantuviera separados a él y a Tony, o preocupado de que Tony cambiara de opinión— bueno, no estaba _tan_ preocupado— y como todo iba de acuerdo al plan, quería darle a Ned y MJ las buenas noticias. Los amigos más cercanos de Tony lo sabían, May lo sabía, y ya era hora de que sus mejores amigos también lo supieran. Lo escribió por el chat grupal y estaba contento con las respuestas. Había esperado una buena respuesta, pero era agradable recibirla. Como que deseaba no haber esperado tanto tiempo, pero ahora se sentía mejor al decirles que tenía más control de la situación.

_MJ: Sabía que algo estaba pasando._

_MJ: Estuviste demasiado callado todo el fin de semana._

_Ned: Dios mío, Peter. Estoy tan feliz por ti. ¿Cuando vamos a vernos?_

_MJ: Sí, chico. Nos espera otra sesión de relajación. Quiero escuchar todos los detalles._

_Ned: Espera, todavía te mudaras con nosotros, ¿verdad?_

_Ned: Xq todavía estamos buscando un depa con 3 dormitorios_

_MJ: ¡No puedes mudarte con Tony! Vamos a vivir juntos lol._

_No se preocupen, todavía me iré a vivir con ustedes._

_Tony y yo solo hemos tenido una cita hasta ahora._

_Relajanse._

_MJ: Bien. Porque hubiera sido súper tonto_

_Ned: ^^^_

_Ned: Entonces? Cuando nos vemos?_

_Estaba pensando que este fin de semana, pero vamos a tener_

_mi pijamada de cumpleaños en un par de semanas._

_MJ: Entonces, tendremos dos pijamadas_

_Ned: Si!_

_Perfectooo :)_

_Son los mejores._

_MJ: Duh_

_Ned: Gracias. Tú también eres el mejor. :)_

# ***

Tony recogió a Peter del trabajo el jueves y fue difícil ocultar lo feliz que lo hizo el gesto. Se imaginó que podrían pasar veinte años de ser recogido por Tony, y aún así lo emocionaría. Algo en saber que la única razón por la que Tony estaba caminando por la puerta le calentaba el corazón. Claro, él era el dueño del lugar, pero eso no importaba.

"Entras como si fueras el dueño del lugar o algo así" bromeó Peter.

Tony sonrió. "No puedo imaginar por qué."

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Sí" respondió Tony. "Dile a Peter que su Uber está aquí."

"Para" se quejó Peter. "Ya me siento lo suficientemente culpable por toda la gasolina desperdiciada."

"¿Sabes que te voy a responder?"

"¿Qué?" Peter miró al hombre con cuidado.

"Que no lo sientas."

"¿Por que no pensé en eso?" Peter preguntó.

Tony se encogió de hombros. “Supongo que tienes otras cosas en mente. Por ejemplo, ¿Cómo demonios vamos a superar esta cena?”

La expresión de Peter se suavizó. "Juntos."

# ***

Peter podía ver que Tony estaba nervioso mientras subían en el ascensor hasta el apartamento, pero solo porque estaba empezando a darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Estaba inquieto con su muñeca.

"Detente", dijo Peter, alejando la mano de Tony. "Va estar bien."

"Sí, ¿y si no?"

"Entonces hablaré con ella. De todos modos, me voy a mudar en un mes... "

"Sí, pero mudarse no significa que su opinión no importa. La quieres en tu vida.”

"Creeme lo sé. May es todo lo que tengo y es lo mismo para ella... no dejaríamos de ser familia solo porque te amo. Ella solo necesita algo de tiempo. Lo juro."

Tony frunció el ceño pero asintió. "Dame algo de ánimo antes de entrar."

“Ánimo? ¿Como que?"

Tony atrajo a Peter para un rápido beso que Peter devolvió sin dudar.

"Mucho mejor" dijo Tony.

# ***

"¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?" Peter le dijo a May apenas se saludaron.

"Tú y Tony pueden poner la mesa" indicó May.

"Absolutamente." Tony saltó a la acción.

Peter le dio a Tony una sonrisa tentativa y le mostró dónde estaban los platos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Tony preguntó.

“Un pastel de pavo.” May continuó explicando que había visto la receta en Pinterest.

"Wow" comentó Tony. "Honestamente, no sé qué decir."

"Peter mencionó que estabas experimentando con el veganismo," agregó Tony. "Si todavía está haciendo eso, por favor, no sientas que tiene que hacer carne por nosotros."

"No te preocupes," dijo May. "No, no es eso. Le di una buena oportunidad, y ahora soy mayormente vegetariana. Los sustitutos veganos pueden ser caros, no que la carne sea realmente más barata, pero cuando compras lo que está en oferta, no puedes ser demasiado exigente."

Peter hizo una mueca. No quería que todo lo que Tony supiera sobre su vida y la de May era que no estaban nadando en abundancia exactamente. Los hacía sonar como si necesitaran caridad, y ella ya había mencionado que Chili's era una buena cena para ellos. Peter sabía que también tenía la costumbre de hablar sobre dinero con Tony, pero era solo porque estaba incómodo al respecto y necesitaba hacer bromas para que pareciera que no se lo tomaba demasiado en serio. Quizás era por May que había adquirido ese hábito. Se preguntó si May estaba probando a Tony para ver si le ofrecería a pagarles algo. Ya sea que lo estuviera esperando o no, Peter no estaba seguro de cuál sería la respuesta correcta.

Tony lo sorprendió al no decir nada sobre el costo de la comida. “Hacer lo que puedas donde puedas es todo lo que importa. Intento no comer demasiada carne tampoco, ni gluten, pero esa es otra historia."

May asintió. "Cierto."

"Entonces, ¿puedo hacer algo para ayudar con la cena?" Tony preguntó.

"No, esta bien. Gracias. Supongo que Peter puede darte el recorrido mientras todo se cocina."

"Oh, me encantaría eso," dijo Tony. “¿Qué tal, Pete? Haz los honores.”

"Oh." Peter hizo una mueca. "En realidad no limpie mi habitación."

"Peter" reprendió May.

"¿Qué? Ahora trabajo,” defendió Peter. "¿Y por qué tender mi cama cuando voy a dormir en ella otra vez? No tiene ningún sentido."

Tony se rio. “Deja de quejarte. No me voy a burlar de ti si tienes figuras de acción recubriendo las paredes o carteles de los Bieber Brothers, o de quien sea."

"Está bien, en primer lugar, no existen los Bieber Brothers, y sé que lo sabes, y en segundo lugar, ¿los LEGO cuentan como figuras de acción? Esa es una pregunta capciosa."

May resopló.

# ***

"Así que esta es la sala de estar." Peter hizo un gesto hacia el sofá y la televisión. "Ya la has visto antes."

"Exquisito" comentó Tony. “Un sofá... perfecto para relajarse y ver películas. El ambiente de la sala es bastante, mm, cómo se dice, acogedor."

Peter puso los ojos en blanco ante la tonta imitación de Tony de un diseñador de interiores. "El baño está al final del pasillo. Es bastante estándar. Una ducha con bañera, no como tu ducha importada de 2050."

"Que trágico." Tony sacudió la cabeza solemnemente.

Peter lo empujó y lo llevó a la puerta de la habitación de May sin entrar.

"Eso es todo", dijo Peter. "Fin del tour."

"De ninguna manera. Voy a ver tu habitación."

"No sé."

"¿Cuál es el problema? Es solo una habitación. Si realmente no quieres mostrarme está bien, pero al menos dime por qué."

"Porque... ya piensas que soy demasiado joven para ti, y realmente tengo LEGOs alrededor. No quiero que pienses que solo soy un niño estúpido con juguetes... "

Tony suspiró. "Se te permite actuar acorde a tu edad."

Peter se encogió de hombros.

"Vamos, muéstrame una de tus creaciones."

Peter abrió la puerta de su habitación y dejó entrar a Tony. "Ahí está la Estrella de la Muerte... Ned y yo la hicimos hace unos meses. Nos turnamos entre quién se queda con ella.”.

Tony sonrió "¿Dónde está la caja?"

Peter miró a su alrededor durante unos segundos antes de señalarla en la esquina. "Allá."

"Sí. ¿Ves?" Tony preguntó, señalando la caja. "Aquí mismo dice ‘edades 4-99’. Eso significa que te quedan aproximadamente 82 años para construir. Yo no me preocuparia por eso."

Peter resopló. "¿No crees que me hace raro?"

“¿Te gusta hacerlo? ¿Estás lastimando a alguien?

“Solo a mi dignidad.” Peter respondió, y luego, "No."

“Entonces, ¿qué me importa? Yo también tengo juguetes. Solo necesitan estacionarse en un garaje.”

"Ugh. ¿Por qué eres tan genial?” Peter le preguntó. "No lo entiendo. Tomas todo y lo haces mejor. Es como si ni siquiera pudiera preocuparme por nada. No sé cómo lo haces."

"Soy un maestro de la seducción," respondió Tony. "Autodidacta, en caso de que te lo estés preguntando."

Peter puso los ojos en blanco y extendió la mano hacia la caja, para ponerla en orden.

Tony lo agarró del brazo y lo atrajo para darle un abrazo. "Sé que la edad es un tema delicado para nosotros, pero no te quiero porque eres joven o a pesar de ser joven, ni nada. Te amo y resulta que eres joven. ¿Tiene sentido? Así que no te preocupes tanto por cómo te ves para mi."

"¿Bien?"

"Bien" permitió Peter. "Yo también te quiero."

“Excelente, ahora muéstrame el resto de tu habitación. Comenzando con el cajón de la ropa interior.”

"¡Oh Dios mío! Tony!” Peter jadeó.

"Estoy bromeando. Bueno casi,” dijo Tony. "Solo quería saber lo que dirías."

"Um, ¿qué tal de ninguna forma?"

Tony se echó a reír mientras Peter se sonrojaba furiosamente. No era como si tuviera algo más que los típicos boxers a cuadros de adolescente en su armario, pero aún así. Tony era un peligro total.

"Como sea," Peter cambió de tema. "No hay mucho aquí. Esa es la computadora que construí, esa es mi guitarra, mi armario y—"

"Espera, ¿construiste una computadora?"

"Si."

"Tan inteligente" comentó Tony

Peter se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un maestro autodidacta de la seducción también. Puedo construir y programar tu computadora... ¿no te enciende?"

"¿Qué piensas?" Tony insinuó.

"Yo—"

"¡La cena está lista!" May llamó.

Tony hizo un puchero. "Maldición. ¿De verdad tenemos que ir a comer pastel de carne en lugar de besarnos en tu cama desordenada?”

Peter sacó la lengua. "Sí, porque hacerla feliz es la vía rápida para pasar más tiempo juntos, lo que significa más besos."

"Joder, realmente eres un pequeño genio."

Peter prácticamente huyó de la habitación después de eso, agradecido de que May los hubiera llamado. Escuchar a Tony hablar sabiendo muy bien que estaba coqueteando, y sabiendo muy bien que el hombre se sentía atraído por él y quería acostarse con él, era abrumador. Era demasiado excitante, y aunque se había sorprendido con sus ganas de enfrentarse cara a cara con el coqueteo, en realidad no había considerado lo increíble que sería ver a Tony responder con tanto entusiasmo. Pensó que habría sido vergonzoso y tal vez Tony lo habría molestado por preguntarle si sus habilidades informáticas lo excitaban. No, aparentemente Tony tenía un fetiche con la inteligencia. Peter no podía esperar hasta la próxima vez que estuvieran solos...

# ***

"Creo que salió bien" dijo Peter después de haber llevado a Tony a la puerta al final de la noche.

“¿Eso fue bien? Parecía que quería matarme."

"No, a ella le gustas," insistió Peter. "Lo prometo. Es mucho para ella."

"Lo sé."

Peter asintió, contento de que Tony lo estuviera manejando bien. Siempre había sospechado que su edad era más un problema que una ventaja para Tony y tener que lidiar con las preocupaciones de May era una prueba.

"Siento que sea así." Peter frunció el ceño. "Desearía ser mayor, para que no fuera tan difícil."

"Desearía ser más joven" respondió Tony.

"Yo no. Me gustas como eres." insistió Peter.

Tony gimió. “Deja de ser tan perfecto. No puedo estar a tu altura." Se inclinó hacia delante para descansar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Peter.

"Pero lo digo en serio, Tony" comenzó Peter. "Si no quieres pasar por el problema y quieres retroceder... cuanto antes me lo digas, mejor."

"Por favor, deja de decir eso." Tony se apartó para mirar a Peter a los ojos. "Cenaré con ella todos los días de la semana, si eso es lo que se necesita. No me importa estar recibiendo preguntas si eso significa que te tengo. ¿Esta bien?"

"Está bien" suspiró Peter. "Todavía no entiendo por qué, pero creo que puedo entenderlo porque así es como me siento."

"Me alegra que estemos en la misma página." Tony besó a Peter en la mejilla. "Hasta la próxima, Pete."

"Buenas noches" dijo Peter. "Gracias por todo... por hoy."

"Gracias a ti." respondió Tony. "Por cierto, me encantó tu habitación."

Peter se sonrojó. "Gracias. Um, sé que vas a estar ocupado este fin de semana, pero ¿me escribirás?”

"Cada día. Lo prometo,” aseguró Tony. “No dudes en llamarme también. Siempre te contestaré.”

# ***

Peter fue a la cocina para hablar con May después de que Tony se había ido, pero ella ya estaba parada en la puerta.

"Oh" dijo Peter sorprendido, aunque no estaba tan sorprendido. Por supuesto que ella había estado espiando.

May suspiro. "Peter, necesito hablar contigo."

"Vamos—” Peter hizo un gesto salvaje. "Pensé que lo estabas aceptando."

“Me prometiste sentadillas, flexiones, lavar el auto, y qué era, oh sí, lavar la ropa durante un mes. He venido a recibir tu deuda" dijo May.

"Qué— Dios mío" se burló Peter. "No puedes hablar en serio."

"Estoy hablando en serio, Peter. Puedes comenzar con lo que quieras, pero lo harás todo."

Peter nunca había estado tan feliz de perder una apuesta.


	34. Maduración

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La semana antes del cumpleaños 18 de Peter.

Peter, MJ y Ned llevaban mucho tiempo con la idea de verse ya que habían pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que habían hablado en persona. Peter estaba emocionado de ver a sus amigos como siempre, pero también estaba ansioso por compartir sus noticias sobre Tony en persona. Después de todo, había tenido el placer de escuchar y leer todo sobre las relaciones de Ned y MJ con sus novias, ya sea que involucrara a Ned y Betty pasar de PG a PG-13 o la último discusión que habían tenido MJ y Liz. Ahora finalmente era el turno de Peter para compartir su experiencia. Se sentía bien tener algo más en común con sus amigos, ya que había sido solitario ser el único soltero.

"¡Todavía estás vivo!" MJ exclamó cuando Peter abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar. "Pensé que May ya te habría dado una paliza."

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. "No, todavía estoy aquí."

MJ sacudió la cabeza. "Mi papá me mataría si comenzara a salir con una persona mayor."

"May realmente dijo “sin ofender, señor Jones, pero soy diferente” duhh" bromeó Peter.

"Psh. Como sea hombre, Tony todavía es viejo.” MJ saludó con la mano. "¿Cuándo vendrá Ned?"

"Está saliendo de la casa de Betty," explicó Peter. "Han estado bastante íntimos desde la fiesta de graduación. Creo que despertó algo en él.”

"Lindo." MJ asintió con reconocimiento. "Sabía que llegarían ahí."

"¿Que contigo?" MJ agregado. "¿Tú y el Sr. Dueño ya lo hicieron?"

Peter se sonrojó, pero no actuó tan escandalizado como lo haría normalmente. "Estoy trabajando en ello. Pero solo ha pasado una semana."

"Puedo respetarlo," acordó MJ. "Quiero decir, yo también esperaría si tuviera que meterlo por el c—"

Peter se salvó de tener que escuchar el resto de las palabras de MJ cuando May vino a saludar.

"¡Hola, MJ!" Mayo casi gritó. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Oh, bueno, solo le digo a este lo afortunado que es de que seas tan genial." MJ puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Peter.

May asintió. "Hago mi mejor esfuerzo".

Peter le dedicó una sonrisa pícara. Sabía que tenía suerte de que May estuviera dispuesta a aceptar a Tony, pero al mismo tiempo, el hombre había estado en su vida durante cinco meses y había emitido cero malas vibras, por lo que también sintió que sus preocupaciones no deberían haber sido tantas. Lo único que Peter podía aceptar que May encontrara cuestionable sobre Tony era su edad —de lo cual sabía que Tony se sentía culpable— y cómo había mantenido en secreto que era dueño del gimnasio. Sin embargo, cuanto más Peter conocía a Tony y a sí mismo, más tenía sentido esa decisión; Tony odiaba cuando las personas solo lo veían por su riqueza, por lo que entendía que quisiera establecer una relación con alguien sin que el dinero o el estatus estuviera en medio.

Peter aún tenía dudas sobre la generosidad de Tony, incluso ahora que eran una pareja —si se lo merecía, si estaba dando suficiente a cambio y si Tony se resentía en secreto porque aceptara los regalos— así que, por supuesto, Tony no había querido revelar algo que lo haría sentir aún más inseguro cuando se acababan de conocer. Incluso cuando Tony no tomaba las mejores decisiones, sus intenciones siempre eran buenas y para Peter eso era suficiente. Sabía que a May le tomaría un tiempo aceptar a Tony por completo, pero estaba seguro de que sucedería.

Cuando llegó Ned, lo primero que salió de su boca fue: "Peter, ¿qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?"

"Sí, Peter", repitió MJ. Tenía un brillo sugerente en los ojos. "Te estás convirtiendo en un adulto según la ley... ¿Qué quieres _tú_?"

"Oh, eso es en dos semanas. No tienes que preocuparte." explicó Peter.

"No seas ridículo," argumentó Ned. "Si pido algo por línea, necesito un aviso previo para que llegue a tiempo."

"Honestamente, muchachos, no se preocupen por darme algo. Solo salgamos como de costumbre.”

"Bueno, ¿qué te dará Tony?" Preguntó Ned.

"No sé. Creo que está pensando en comprarme un auto o algo así. Lo ha estado insinuando mucho."

"¿Un coche?" MJ se burló. "¿Para qué necesitas un auto?"

"Sí" dijo Ned, "Ni siquiera sabes conducir."

Peter frunció el ceño pero no discutió porque era cierto.

Ned habló de nuevo. "Amigo, eres tan afortunado de que Tony sea rico. Si tuviera un sugar daddy. Dios mío, ni siquiera sé lo que compraría. Como... diez camiones de LEGOs.”

"Él no es mi sugar daddy" argumentó Peter. "Solo es generoso. Es diferente y, además, no quiero— bueno, sí quiero los regalos, pero no los quiero."

"¿Qué? Por qué no? ¿Si un hombre blanco rico me quisiera comprar regalos?” MJ dijo sugestivamente. "Los estaría recogiendo."

"Exactamente" agregó Ned. "Especialmente porque Tony es genial y no espera nada de ti".

"Espera, él no espera nada de ti, ¿verdad?" Se preguntó MJ.

Peter se rio. “Una vez pagué la cena de ambos y Tony se disgustó un poco. Creo que le gusta que pague aunque también dice que no le gusta que la gente lo use por dinero. Es súper confuso, en realidad."

MJ levantó las cejas. "Tal vez él no quiere que pagues en dinero."

"¿Qué? ¿Como en cosas sexuales?” Ned preguntó. "No, de ninguna forma. Tony no haría eso."

"Exactamente. No estoy diciendo que no quiera, um, hacer cosas," aclaró Peter," pero definitivamente está dispuesto a esperar. No sé por cuánto tiempo... pero al menos por ahora."

"Bien", MJ dijo ayuda, "porque tendría que golpear su culo de lo contrario."

"O podríamos hacer que el padre de Liz lo haga" sugirió Ned. "Da miedo"

"No creo haberlo conocido" dijo Peter. "Pero apuesto a que Tony podría ganarle.”

"Aquí vamos." MJ puso los ojos en blanco. "Me dan náuseas."

# ***

La mente de Peter estaba tranquila cuando Tony se fue para la segunda etapa del retiro no solo por el lindo fin de semana que tuvo con Ned y MJ, sino también porque el hombre cumplió su promesa. Hablaron por teléfono todos los días, e incluso si Tony no podía estar por mucho tiempo, las cosas que dijo mientras podía eran suficientes para que Peter se relajara al estar separados.

También tuvo otra charla sincera con May y ella admitió que confiaba en él y podía ver lo feliz que Tony lo hacía. Explicó que le había preocupado que su progreso dependiera por completo de sí Tony estaba en su vida o no, y que no quería verlo en esa actitud oscura y triste nuevamente si algo salía mal.

La respuesta de Peter fue que Tony lo había ayudado a construir sus cimientos, pero había aprendido lo suficiente como para continuar por su cuenta. Tenía un sistema de apoyo más grande que nunca que incluía a sus amigos en el gimnasio y un grupo de apoyo con sus compañeros de trabajo y otros miembros del gimnasio. Además, se sentía más seguro al comunicarse con las personas que siempre habían estado en su vida, y le dijo a May que eso incluía no solo a MJ y Ned, sino a ella. Él sabía cómo pedir ayuda y sabía cómo autorregularse. Seguía trabajando en ello, pero siempre avanzaba. Sabía que, sin importar lo que sucediera, sobreviviría.

May reiteró que le gustaba Tony y, por supuesto, había visto venir la relación, pero su único reparo era que sucedió antes de lo que pensaba, y que la gran revelación había llegado después de unas vacaciones de cuatro días en las que podrían haber estado haciendo cualquier cosa…

Peter prometió que no dejaría que nada se interpusiera con sus estudios, y que solo porque estaba con Tony no significaba que iba a descuidar todas sus otras relaciones y responsabilidades. Al parecer era lo correcto porque May se había puesto a llorar y dijo lo orgullosa que estaba. Por supuesto, Peter también tenía los ojos llorosos y se abrazaron durante tanto tiempo que perdieron la cuenta.

# ***

Cuando Tony regresó del retiro el lunes por la noche, su primera parada fue al apartamento de May y Peter. Recogió la cena en el camino y todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de café en el piso de la sala a ver una película mientras comían. Peter se inclinó al lado de Tony después de un rato. Lo había extrañado y no le importaba que estuviera siendo abiertamente cariñosos.

Al final de la noche, May le dió a Tony un recipiente con su pan de nuez y Peter lo tomó como una señal de que ella había superado la sorpresa inicial de que él y Tony estaban en una relación. Ayudó que hubiera mantenido su palabra y hubiera lavado un montón de ropa durante el fin de semana.

Peter acompañó a Tony al estacionamiento para prolongar su tiempo juntos.

"Se supone que debo ser el que te acompañe a la puerta, por así decirlo," dijo Tony. "Si me acompañas hasta aquí, entonces tengo que acompañarte de regreso."

"Y luego te acompañaré de nuevo" dijo Peter, "y será un ciclo interminable de quién es el más grande caballero."

"Obviamente yo" respondió Tony. "Puedes ser un caballero en un par de semanas cuando cumplas dieciocho."

"Está bien, dije quién es el _más grande_ caballero más grande, y fue una trampa evidente para que dijeras que era yo" suspiró Peter. "Una oportunidad perdida que lastima."

Tony puso los ojos en blanco. “Odio esos chistes. Lo sabes."

Peter se encogió de hombros. "Bien. Dejaré de hacer bromas sobre mí si dejas de bromear sobre despedir gente."

"Ooh". Tony hizo una mueca. "Eso va a ser difícil... déjame pensar. Está bien, lo decidí.”

"¿Entonces?" Peter bromeó.

"Te has quedado sin trabajo... como cuentero de chistes sobre estar gordo" respondió Tony. “La decisión más fácil que he tomado. Hecho."

Peter sonrió. "Gracias por venir."

"Gracias por invitarme."

"Gracias por dejarme invitarte."

"Gracias por dejarme dejarte invitarme.”

"¿Podemos besarnos ahora?" Peter se balanceó sobre sus puntillas. “Caminé hasta aquí abajo. Debería conseguir algo por el esfuerzo.”

"Tienes toda la razón" acordó Tony. Puso el contenedor que May le había dado en el techo de su auto y tiró de Peter.

Peter estaba ansioso. Le había gustado besarse y que Tony se fuera durante todo un fin de semana, no era útil.

Antes de que Tony pudiera abrir la boca, Peter estaba empujando su lengua más allá de los labios del hombre, sin importarle si carecía de delicadeza. Lamió los dientes de Tony y no le dio la oportunidad de ponerse al día antes de rodear la lengua de Tony con la suya. No le importaba no devolverle el beso a Tony porque lo único que quería era probar lo que se había perdido. Apartó la boca y atrapó el labio inferior regordete de Tony con los dientes como el hombre le había hecho su primera noche juntos. Siempre había sido un aprendiz veloz.

"Jesucristo" Tony respiró. "¿De donde vino eso?"

"Te extrañé."

Tony ahuecó la cara de Peter uniendo sus bocas, reanudaron su beso con más cuidado antes de que él tomara el control y empujara a Peter contra el auto. Luego realmente se soltó, asegurándose de devolverle a Peter todo lo que le había dado.

"¿Crees que me extrañaste?" Tony preguntó directamente al lado de la oreja de Peter.

"Mhmm" chilló Peter.

"Yo te extrañe más."

Peter no discutió y dejó que Tony arrastrara sus labios por la mandíbula. Cuando Tony volvió a su boca, Peter estaba débil en las rodillas y sintió que se apoyaba tanto contra el auto de Tony que podría fundirse con él.

"Eres irresistible, Pete." comentó Tony, finalmente soltándose para que Peter pudiera recuperarse.

Peter apenas podía hablar y mucho menos lanzar algún comentario gracioso a Tony.

Tony apretó los dientes varias veces mientras miraba a Peter. "Realmente quiero hacerte un lío" admitió Tony.

Peter asintió vagamente. Podía verlo en la cara de Tony, pero por mucho que le encantara besarse y por mucho que Tony lo atrapara, no creía que pudiera llegar tan lejos, ciertamente no en un estacionamiento.

"Lo sé", continuó Tony. "Sé que todavía no estamos allí. No tienes que decir nada."

Peter asintió nuevamente, agradecido de que Tony estuviera en la misma página.

"Está bien", dijo Tony. "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe de regreso? porque lo haré en serio."

Peter se rió y sacudió la cabeza. "Está bien, pero si me quedo aquí mucho más tiempo, May vendrá a buscar."

"Y ella lo sabrá de inmediato de todos modos" dijo Tony. "Definitivamente te ves como si estuviera besándote."

"¿En serio?" Peter preguntó. Se dio la vuelta para mirarse por el espejo lateral del auto. "Mierda." Sus labios estaban hinchados y su piel era rosa donde la barba de Tony se había frotado contra su piel. Además, sus ojos se veían vidriosos.

"Dijiste que querías hacer un desastre conmigo, no que ya lo habías hecho." acusó Peter.

"Asumo toda la responsabilidad." dijo Tony.

"Eso no me sirve de nada."

"¿Lo siento?" Tony lo dijo con una sonrisa.

"Nada por lo que disculparse" ofreció Peter. "Me gusta."

"A mi también."

"No crees que nos estamos moviendo demasiado rápido, ¿cierto?" Peter le preguntó, repentinamente consciente de lo directo que había sido. "Solo ha pasado una semana, y Ned y Betty tardaron meses antes de que comenzaran a hacer cosas así."

"¿Me parezco a Ned o Betty?" Tony preguntó.

"No." Peter sacudió la cabeza. "Eres... distinto."

"En realidad," Peter decidió ir a por ello. “No tiene sentido andar por las ramas. Eres caliente. Lo siento, sé que no te gustan las personas que te persiguen por tu apariencia," Peter hizo una mueca, "pero es cierto, y no puedo fingir que no lo es."

"No te preocupes. Era una pregunta retórica de todos modos." Tony movió la mano. “Pero desde que lo mencionaste, no dudes en decirme caliente tanto como quieras. No me ofende."

"¿A no?"

"¿Estás detrás de mí o estás conmigo?"

"Contigo.."

"Ahí está". Tony se encogió de hombros.

Peter asintió, tranquilizado.

"¿Crees que nos estamos moviendo demasiado rápido?" Tony preguntó. "Porque lo dices y volveremos a cero, tal vez a uno, si no te importa, ya que me gusta tomarte de la mano."

Peter se sonrojó. "No... ojalá pudiéramos movernos aún más rápido. Tal vez."

“Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Pete. No te preocupes por eso, y por no preocuparte por eso, me refiero a que dejes de pensar en eso ahora mismo."

Peter asintió nuevamente. "Bueno. Lo intentaré, pero de verdad me tengo que ir ya."

"Ugh" se quejó Tony. "Hasta la próxima, bebé."

"Ahh" gimió Peter. "No juegas limpio."

"¿Qué dije?" Tony preguntó con la expresión más descarada. "Oh ya veo. Te gusta ese nombre, ¿no?"

Peter estaba a punto de rendirse y dejar que Tony lo besara, pero su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, y sabía que si quería volver a ver al hombre en un futuro cercano, tenía que volver a casa. Esquivó el avance de Tony y trotó unos metros. "La próxima vez" le gritó.

Tony sonrió y le lanzó un beso.

# ***

Peter estaba nervioso por volver al gimnasio para reanudar los entrenamientos del viernes con Tony porque era la primera vez que lo harían en pareja y no estaba seguro de si algo iba a sentirse diferente.

No tenía que trabajar ese día ya que había tomado la mayoría de sus horas el domingo y el lunes mientras cubría el turno de Friday mientras ella iba al retiro. Tony insistió en recogerlo, aunque pensó que estaba lejos de su camino y aunque a Peter no le gustaba ser un inconveniente, le gustaba la idea de caminar juntos al gimnasio.

Karen los saludó con la sonrisa más grande y Tony se dirigió al vestuario mientras Peter se quedaba en el escritorio para conversar con ella sobre cualquier novedad con Jarvis.

Se encontraron a Natasha durante su sesión y no dudó en decir "Hola, tortolitos" cuando los vio.

Peter sonrió y agachó la cabeza mientras esperaba que Tony hiciera un comentario sarcástico, pero todo lo que el hombre dijo fue: "Hey, que tal".

Como Peter había admitido a Tony durante su primera cita, estar juntos no se sentía diferente a ser amigos. Por supuesto, el velo que había estado entre ellos se había ido, por lo que el intercambio de elogios y la discusión sobre sus sentimientos se estaba volviendo una ocurrencia común. Besarse era otra ventaja de estar en una relación, aunque Peter era un poco tímido para hacerlo en público.

También descubrió que Tony también había estado conteniendo su coqueteo. Peter siempre había tenido dificultades para identificar si le estaba coqueteando, pero ahora era mucho más fácil saberlo, ya que Tony era implacable con los términos de cariño, cumplidos e insinuaciones sexuales. Para ser justos, los chistes sucios siempre habían sido parte de sus bromas, por lo que Peter no se sintió conmocionado o intimidado por eso, pero percibió los chistes de manera diferente ahora que sabía que el sexo era una posibilidad y no sólo hipotético.

Él y Tony se habían vuelto bastante sueltos con sus besos y Peter quería dar los siguientes pasos. Definitivamente, nada tan avanzado como algo anal, especialmente porque al solo pensar en la palabra enrojecía su rostro, pero tal vez algún tipo de toque a través de la ropa.

Sin embargo, a Peter le intimidaba la idea de que Tony lo viera desnudo. Por mucho que Tony le aseguraba que su peso no era una preocupación, y por mucho que había progresado en su confianza en sí mismo, y aunque había perdido más de doce kilos, todavía tenía un bloqueo mental. Estaba trabajando en derribarlo, pero era difícil. Nunca había estado sin camisa frente a Tony, ni siquiera para nadar, por lo que quería lograr ese paso antes de siquiera pensar en revelar algo debajo del cinturón. Lo peor era que quería hacerlo, quería hacer muchas cosas con Tony si estaba interpretando bien a su pene. Se corría pensando en Tony y se sentía cómodo sosteniendo su mano y besándolo, pero todo era un trabajo en progreso.

Cuando comenzó a tener sentimientos por Tony, lo pensó que era seguro porque nunca tendría que preocuparse por lo que haría si realmente pasaba algo entre ellos. Había fantaseado con Tony como si fuera una celebridad lejana y ahora su cerebro tenía que adaptarse a su situación. Era lo mismo que le había pasado a May al ver su relación en desarrollo y todavía sorprendiendose por la revelación. Ella necesitaba tiempo para aclimatarse y, por razones similares y diferentes, también Peter.

Después de que terminó el entrenamiento, Tony lo paseo un poco antes de llevar a Peter de regreso a casa.

"Gracias por venir a hacer ejercicio conmigo" ofreció Peter. Su mano estaba unida a la de Tony cerca de la palanca de cambios. La había tomado sin siquiera preguntar y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso de su valentía.

"No tienes que agradecerme por pasar tiempo contigo," respondió Tony. "Nunca tuviste que hacerlo."

"Sí, pero" Peter se encogió de hombros, "ahora estamos saliendo. Mucha gente cambia cuando comienzan a salir. Lo he visto todo el tiempo, incluso en películas. Tan pronto como estan juntos, dejan de hacer las cosas que los acercaron y comienzan a quedarse y mirar televisión, o dejan de pasar tanto tiempo juntos porque ya están saliendo, porque ya no tiene sentido. Como si no tuvieran que esforzarse por la relación.”

Tony se rio entre dientes. "¿Estás seguro de que no eres de mediana edad? porque suenas como si lo fueras."

Peter se encogió de hombros. "Le doy como unas pocas semanas, y luego, de repente, nuestros viernes se van a ir, después solo estaré con mis clases y estarás ocupado expandiendo tu compañía, y luego nosotros nos veremos como una vez al año.”

"Peter, en serio" dijo Tony. "Sé razonable. Sé que puedo verte al menos dos veces al año.”

Peter suspiró. "Lo siento, lo estoy haciendo de nuevo".

Tony apretó la mano de Peter. “Las personas se complacen en sus relaciones, se aburren o se cansan de ellas, lo que sea que quieras decir. Sucede, y a veces no es culpa de nadie, pero muchas veces es porque la gente solo empieza a hacer cosas en las que no estaban realmente interesados con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien."

"Si."

"Exacto, así que el ejercicio es mi carrera, más o menos, y creo que te uniste al gimnasio, no para conseguir a un hombre."

"Correcto" Peter agregó. "Eso no estaba en mi mente en absoluto."

"Por lo tanto, tenemos más razones para ir al gimnasio que solo el uno al otro a pesar de que es una ventaja estar saliendo con tu compañero de entrenamiento... Si nuestras metas cambian, tomaremos algo nuevo."

"Pero ambos estaremos muy ocupados." agregó Peter.

"He estado ocupado durante los últimos veinte años," resopló Tony. "Siempre tendré tiempo para ti."

Peter sabía que era cierto ya que Tony había estado dándole de su tiempo desde el principio. Incluso cuando apenas se conocían, Tony lo había incluido en su agitada vida.

"Y recuerda lo ocupado que estabas con todos tus hobbies nerd en la secundaria," Tony le guiñó un ojo, "siempre me hiciste tiempo."

"Sí, eso es cierto".

“Ahí está. Entonces mientras queramos serlo, estaremos juntos."

"Pero—"

"Peter. Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo. Fin de la historia. Realmente no me importa lo que estamos haciendo."

"Bueno. Gracias,” suspiró Peter. "Me siento igual."

# ***

El viernes antes del cumpleaños de Peter fue un día largo para él. Trabajó el turno de día en Iron Fitness, después él y Tony hicieron ejercicio. Fue una de las sesiones más exitosas de Peter. Estaba avanzando con su Wing Chun y fue capaz de conectar un par de golpes en Tony. El afecto adicional de trabajar con Tony como novio hizo que el ejercicio fuera aún más agradable. En un momento, Tony lo tiró al suelo y aprovechó su oportunidad para plantar un beso descuidado en la mejilla de Peter. Por supuesto, Sam había entrado al estudio y se había quejado de que no le pagaban lo suficiente como para ver ese tipo de mierda.

Peter invitó a Tony a cenar con él y sus amigos al menos, ya que no se iba a unir a la fiesta en pijamas, pero se había negado cortésmente porque era algo de amigos y tendrían la oportunidad de verse mañana por la noche. Tony finalmente se estaba saliendo con la suya, y estarían cenando en el elegante restaurante italiano. Peter agradeció el deseo de Tony de no imponerse en su fiesta de amigos, pero aún así lo extrañaría.

Peter estaba ansioso por pasar tiempo con MJ y Ned por su cumpleaños. Era tradición que los tres se reunieran en cada uno de sus cumpleaños y tuvieran una fiesta de pijamas. Debido a que los cumpleaños de Ned y MJ estaban en meses opuestos del año, Peter estaba justo en el medio, sería la primera celebración del grupo donde él estaría a dieta. Estaba nervioso porque además del pastel de cumpleaños que todos hornearon juntos, por lo general pedían pizza o comida china, iban a la ciudad a comer bocadillos y tenían un gran desayuno con pancakes la mañana siguiente. Tenía miedo de no poder disfrutar tanto la fiesta esta vez sí contaba calorías. Quería celebrar, pero no sabía cómo encontrar el equilibrio entre ir a la ciudad por tanta comida y ser miserable porque no podía tener nada.

La preocupación adicional vino con el hecho de que él era el novio de Tony ahora. Su peso ya no solo lo afectaba a él, tenía que considerar cómo Tony lo vería, así como cuánto tiempo el hombre estaba dispuesto a esperar a la intimidad física. Peter había estado un poco por encima de los 97 kilos cuando había admitido sus sentimientos hacia Tony, y ahora pesaba unos kilos menos. Estaba aterrorizado de cualquier número por encima de 97 porque se sentía como una especie de límite de cuánto podría pesar para mantener a Tony.

Sentía que si volvía a subir, no sólo sería un fracaso, sino que ahora podría perder a Tony. Ya no se trataba solo de su dignidad. Y estaba en el fondo de su mente que si no seguía perdiendo y lograba su objetivo de peso, Tony decidiría que era indisciplinado y que no valía la pena. Estableció la barrera mental de no querer que Tony lo viera desnudo hasta que pesara menos de 90kg y si se excedía con la celebración de su cumpleaños, eso lo alejaría más de su objetivo y aún más de darle a Tony lo que ambos querían.

Y encima de todo, el comienzo de sus clases se acercaba rápidamente, y él, Ned y MJ aún necesitaban resolver la situación del departamento. Si lo dejaban solo en la universidad, ¿qué pasaría si ya no tenía suficiente tiempo para hacer ejercicio y subiera de peso? ¿O qué si iba a demasiadas fiestas y bebió sus calorías hasta el punto de salir del déficit? ¿O qué si no tenía tiempo para cocinar o comprar opciones saludables para tener a mano y recurriera a la comida rápida? ¿Qué si Tony lo llevaba a restaurantes elegantes y le aseguraba que podía pedir lo que quisiera? Peter no tenía idea de qué hacer. Estaba aterrorizado por todo, pero aún tenía la esperanza de poder manejar el estrés.

Trató de decirse a sí mismo que no importaba qué, Tony no lo iba a abandonar, pero era difícil saberlo con certeza ya que realmente solo había conocido al hombre durante cinco meses. Habían estado saliendo por mucho menos y Tony siempre decía le decía cosas bonitas, pero la gente siempre daba su mejor comportamiento al comienzo de las relaciones. Por mucho que sabía que era la parte oscura de su cerebro hablando, tratando de sabotearlo y hacerle pensar que Tony lo iba a dejar, no podía callarlo.

No sabía cómo proceder, y quería pedir ayuda o consejo, pero también sentía que quería decidirlo por su cuenta. Él también era parte de su sistema de apoyo y quería poder depender de sí mismo en tiempos difíciles. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar que el tiempo dijera lo que pasaría con él y Tony y tratar de no detenerse o arruinar las cosas antes de que incluso tuviera la oportunidad de tener éxito con su objetivo fitness y su relación.

Peter quería tomar la decisión final de simplemente mandarlo todo a la mierda porque era su cumpleaños —su cumpleaños número 18, lo cual era importante— pero otra parte de él no estaba seguro de si podía confiar en ese deseo. ¿Sería capaz de retomar el camino al día siguiente? Incluso teniendo en cuenta su cita con Tony, sabía que no lo arruinaría todo, y todavía estaba haciendo ejercicio regularmente. Si se relajaba un fin de semana, ¿se joderia el resto de los días de verano? Peter reflexionó sobre todo mientras esperaba a que Ned y MJ aparecieran.

Sintió miedo y aprensión cuando tomó la decisión de arrojar la precaución y darse permiso de comer lo que quisiera por la noche, pero también se sintió relajado de haber tomado una decisión. Fue darse la libertad de pensar en todas las deliciosas opciones lo que lo hizo sentir más cómodo. No tenía que mirar con envidia mientras MJ se acababa una bolsa de papas fritas porque si quería podría tener una, estaba permitido. Si Ned tenía otra porción de pizza, no tenía que rellenarse con otra también solo porque se veía bien y quería su parte. Todavía contó sus calorías y comió más de una rebanada de pastel de cumpleaños, y lo hizo sentir incómodo, pero también se sintió gratificante tener el control al ceder el control.

Cuando Peter les preguntó a todos qué tenían ganas de hacer, Ned sugirió que hicieran otro rompecabezas ya que eso era lo que habían hecho el año anterior.

Antes de que alguien aceptara, Ned sacó un rompecabezas de su mochila y lo puso en la mesa de café con una sonrisa esperanzadora. Eran mil piezas para formar el castillo de Hogwarts según la caja.

"Ehh, veamos si podemos terminarlo esta noche." sugirió Peter.

MJ asintió. "Estoy de acuerdo. No dormiremos hasta que este pequeño esté completo.”

Ned sonrió radiante. "Ustedes comiencen a ordenar por color, y yo arreglaré las piezas del borde."

"¿Puedo ayudar?" May preguntó.

"Definitivamente. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener."

Trabajaron durante seis horas, pero valió la pena el dolor de espalda y los ojos cansados por la satisfacción de haber logrado su objetivo. Peter incluso tenía una nueva foto para agregar a su archivo ya que May había tomado una foto de él, MJ y Ned cuando terminaron. Después, Peter la animó a aparecer en la foto ya que ella había ayudado.

Peter aprovechó la oportunidad para agregar la nueva foto a su álbum de progreso y aprovechó la oportunidad para ver las imágenes que ya están en el archivo. No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse cuando miró al viejo él y sus amigos el año anterior. Más allá de lo diferente que lo hacía ver su peso, notó lo miserable que se veía en la primera foto. A pesar de que se había estado divirtiendo con sus amigos, no había nada más que miseria e incomodidad detrás de su sonrisa.

En la nueva foto, su sonrisa era genuina, estaba sentado más erguido y no parecía incómodo en absoluto. Todo en él parecía más vivo, y era difícil de reconocer porque ponía en perspectiva todo lo que Tony había estado tratando de decirle sobre cómo perder peso no era arreglaría cómo se sentía. Su compromiso en fortalecer sus amistades, construir su autoconfianza a través de la socialización, lograr sus objetivos y mejorar la relación que tenía consigo mismo era lo más importante, un menor peso era un efecto secundario de todo su esfuerzo.

Tenía sobrepeso y era miserable en la foto del año pasado, pero estaba rodeado de las mismas personas y era esencialmente la misma persona. No había cambiado mucho excepto su perspectiva. Todos los que habían estado allí cuando pesaba 109 kilos todavía estaban allí en sus 95, y él todavía estaba allí, convirtiéndose en su propio amigo en lugar de su enemigo. Alguien que estaría allí para él tanto como Ned, MJ, May y Tony. No se veía a sí mismo como un perezoso, sino como una persona que necesitaba ayuda.

Todavía necesitaba ayuda y todavía tenía sus preocupaciones e inseguridades. Como con cualquier cosa, tenía días buenos y días malos. A veces podía besarse con Tony y sentirse cerca de rendirse y dar el siguiente paso. Otras veces ni siquiera sentía que podía sostener la mano de Tony sin sentirse abrumado. Como cuando entrenaba, a veces se sentía como si fuera natural y se sintió orgulloso de sus logros, y otros días consideró si todo el trabajo duro valió la pena y sintió que no había progresado lo suficiente. La clave era que ahora estaba teniendo más días buenos que malos.

# ***

Antes de que Tony viniera a buscarlo para su cita el sábado por la tarde, hizo que MJ y Ned lo ayudaran a elegir un atuendo lindo para ponerse. Tony había hecho reservas en el lugar italiano al que inicialmente quería ir para su primera cita y Peter quería verse bien.

No quería usar un traje, principalmente porque no tenía uno, y también porque parecía excesivo— el restaurante era elegante, pero probablemente no necesitaba un esmoquin. Terminó tomando el mismo outfit con el que se había ido al cumpleaños de Steve, excepto que, en lugar del jean gris, optó por un par de pantalones grises más elegantes que MJ había descubierto en el fondo de su armario. Ni siquiera había querido probarselos ya que no le quedaban desde hace un par de años, pero sus amigos habían insistido en que le quedarían bien. Después de un poco de trabajo con la plancha, May los dejó libres de arrugas y Ned lo ayudó a decidir entre usar un cardigan o ir sin abrigo alguno.

Con el esfuerzo grupal, Peter estaba listo y emocionado, aunque nervioso. Había pasado horas con Tony y también había comido delante de él, pero era exactamente lo que temía cuando había optado por Burger King. ¿Encajaría en un lugar tan elegante? ¿Saldría la cuenta por un total escandaloso que Peter se sentiría culpable de aceptar que pagaran? ¿Y qué harían después? Peter más o menos quería regresar al lugar de Tony, pero no quería darse ninguna idea y sería una provocación ya que aún estaba vigente la regla de cero pijamadas.

Tenía 18 años y era completamente justo a los ojos de la ley, sabía que Tony no tenía motivos ocultos, pero era vergonzoso pensar que May sabría dónde estaba y con quién estaba. Ella le había dado permiso hasta la medianoche y Peter deseó poder dormir en casa de Tony y terminar con esto. Era un adulto, pero desafortunadamente, 18 no era un número mágico cuando se trataba de la tía May, y cuando vivías bajo el techo de alguien y respetabas la relación que tenías con ellos, también respetabas sus reglas. Peter se abstuvo de señalar que dormir en casa de Tony no iba a conducir a una orgía salvaje. El sexo no solo sucedía en las camas después de la puesta del sol— si la gente realmente quisiera hacerlo, podrían hacerlo en cualquier lugar en cualquier momento, pero como sea.

Ned y MJ insistieron en esperar en el apartamento hasta que Tony llegara y Peter se aseguró de que tan pronto como el auto del hombre se detuviera, él estuviera abajo. Se sentía avergonzado cuando sus amigos le gritaron desde el balcón mientras se dirigía a Tony.

Tony salió del auto y saludó con la mano en dirección a los adolescentes revoltosos antes de enfocarse en Peter.

"Wow" reflexionó Tony. "Te ves elegante."

"No es nada. Ellos ayudaron." Peter hizo un gesto a sus amigos.

“Quizás debería agradecerles. Te ves increíble."

Peter agachó la cabeza.

"Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto." agregó Tony.

"Gracias." Tony ya le había enviado un mensaje para decirle eso, pero era la primera vez que lo escuchaba en persona.

"De nada, señor Parker."

"¿Qué haremos después?" Peter espetó una vez que se subió al auto.

Tony levantó las cejas. "Uh, todavía no había pensado en eso. Te iba a preguntar qué querías hacer, ya que eres el cumpleañero."

“Bien, ¿puedo pensarlo? Solo quiero terminar la cena primero.”

“¿Debería preguntarte por qué quieres _terminar la cena_? Si no estás cómod—"

"No, no quise decir eso", insistió Peter. "Lo siento. Quiero ir, y he estado esperando nuestra cita. De verdad. Estoy nervioso, y ayer me pasé de mis calorías, y eso me puso un poco nervioso."

"Oh" comentó Tony. "Bien, ¿por qué no vamos a los bolos después de cenar?"

"¿Bolos?"

"Es cita y ejercicio en uno. Sin mencionar que conozco un lugar donde podemos entrar gratis..."

"Bolos" repitió Peter. "Suena asombroso. No puedo creer que no haya pensado en eso."

"No puedes tener todas las buenas ideas. A veces tienes que dejarme ser el inteligente."

Peter se rio. "Probablemente sea mejor que hagamos algo en público de todos modos."

"¿Que se supone que significa eso?" Tony preguntó, con expresión juguetona evidente en su rostro.

"Tendemos a dejarnos llevar ir en el otro," admitió Peter, "y no quiero ser como provocarte sin razón algo así."

“Primero que nada, ahí vas de nuevo siendo el inteligente. Tu autocontrol es honestamente asombroso e impresionante. En segundo lugar, puedes provocarme todo el tiempo que quieras. Tomaré todo lo que pueda siempre y cuando tú seas quien lo dé."

Peter sacudió la cabeza. "Dices eso ahora, pero cuando estemo en los bolos, ¿podrás soportar la pérdida inevitable?"

Tony se burló. "Oh por favor. ¿Crees que puedes vencerme en los bolos? Sigue soñando, Pete. Te amo, pero no.”

"¿Qué te hace pensar que eres tan bueno?" Peter lo desafió.

"He jugado un poco en mi día."

"Está bien, es justo, pero donde tienes experiencia, tengo habilidades y talentos innatos. Ya veremos quién queda arriba."

“¿Quién queda arriba, eh? Hacer bromas sucias es otro talento innato tuyo, o simplemente tienes suerte."

"¿Y tú tienes suerte?" Peter preguntó con una sonrisa.

"La mejor suerte que he tenido fue encontrarte con Bucky hace cinco meses."

"¿Dijiste mejor cuando querías decir peor?"

Peter rápidamente dijo que estaba bromeando antes de que Tony pudiera molestarlo por la broma.

"Un día, vamos a vencer ese hábito." dijo Tony.

"Me detendré si te detienes."

"Maldición, tienes un punto.”

# ***

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Peter tuvo dudas acerca de su atuendo, pero después de entregar el auto al valet, Tony lo agarró de la mano y le dijo nuevamente lo bien que se veía. Peter tomó la palabra del hombre.

Estaban sentados en una mesa para dos personas con una vela encendida, y toda la escena hizo que Peter tuviera ganas de reír. Era tan cursi y romántico, pero también perfecto.

"Burger King un día y Carbone al siguiente," suspiró Peter. "Consigue un hombre que pueda hacer las dos cosas."

Los ojos de Tony se iluminaron. "La variedad es buena para el alma."

"Tú eres bueno para el alma.” respondió Peter.

La respuesta de Tony se interrumpió cuando un camarero vino a darles el menú. Les sirvió agua y les preguntó si comprarían una botella de vino para comenzar, o si preferirían que se les recomendara una botella después de seleccionar sus entradas.

"Gracias, señor, pero no tengo edad suficiente para beber." respondió Peter.

"Por supuesto," el hombre levantó una ceja y se volvió hacia Tony. "¿Para usted, señor?"

"Tomaremos tu mejor vino rojo," respondió Tony. "Es su cumpleaños."

Peter se rió mientras el camarero se escabulló.

"Que mierda, ¿verdad?” Tony dijo. "Incluso si no podemos beberlo, se verá bien en la mesa."

"Tal vez pueda tomar un sorbo." dijo Peter.

“Creo que podrías. Los italianos no son tan... reservados en lo que respecta al vino. Creo que tienen biberones con él.”

Peter trató de mantener su expresión neutral mientras examinaba el menú que no ofrecía precios o calorías y no alardeaba de una sección especial. Era como apostar. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando consideró lo raras que eran las personas ricas y lo aburridas que debían estar al sentirse tan financieramente cómodas como para agregarles estrés a sus vidas utilizando menús misteriosos.

"¿Algo te llama la ateción?" Se preguntó Tony.

"Tal vez uno de los platos de pasta," respondió Peter. "O tal vez este plato de pasta con una salsa diferente."

Tony puso los ojos en blanco. "Pensé que te gustaba lo italiano."

"Si me gusta. Solo te estoy provocando."

"Ahí está esa palabra otra vez."

Peter se sonrojó.

"Sabes, puedo detener los chistes sucios si no—”

"Tony, para." Peter extendió su mano sobre la mesa y la colocó sobre la de Tony. "Siempre bromeamos así, y no planeo dejar de ser gracioso al corto plazo, así que relájate. La estoy pasando bien y el restaurante es genial. En serio."

Tony asintió y Peter se alegró de ver que sus palabras habían servido. Aparentemente no era el único nervioso.

"¿Cómo te fue con tus amigos, por cierto?"

Peter sonrió. "Fue grandioso. Como dije, nos excedimos un poco con la comida, pero todo estuvo bien. Mañana iré al gimnasio y—”

"Sabes que no tienes que ejercitarte como castigo por tener un buen día, ¿verdad?" Tony lo interrumpió.

"Iba a decir... que iré al gimnasio mañana por el grupo de apoyo que Steve creó."

"Oh." Tony se reclinó en su silla. "Continúa, entonces."

Peter continuó: "Y también podría hacer ejercicio, pero no como castigo."

"Que bueno." Tony levantó las manos. “Pero sabes que tenía que decirlo. No puedes dejar de ser gracioso tanto como yo no puedo dejar de ser sabio."

Peter sonrió. "Aparte de eso, finalmente encontramos un apartamento en el que estamos pensando en hacer una oferta."

Tony asintió. "¿U buen lugar?"

“Bueno, creemos que sí,” comenzó Peter, “pero iba a preguntarte si podía aceptar tu oferta. Es que, si no hay problemas, ¿te importaría venir conmigo a verlo y decirme si es un buen negocio o una buena ubicación? No sé, si no quieres, esta bien."

"Absolutamente puedes tomar mi palabra" insistió Tony. "De hecho, lo animo."

“Está bien, genial. Gracias." Peter sonrió. "Especialmente porque vamos a estar allí durante al menos cuatro años, y eso es si todos hacemos pregrado. Quién sabe si tomaremos una maestría o, bueno, no quiero adelantarme. Es importante, es todo lo que estoy tratando de decir."

"Lo vería incluso si estuvieras allí durante una semana." Tony se encogió de hombros. "Tengo ser útil de alguna manera."

Peter lo miró por el comentario de ser útil antes de sugerir que fueran a revisar el departamento cualquier día de la semana.

"Cuanto antes, mejor." dijo Tony. "Si es un basurero, necesitaremos tiempo para hacer un plan de respaldo."

"Gracias, Tony."

"Por supuesto. Cualquier cosa por mi chico.”

# ***

Peter estaba de un humor fantástico al salir del restaurante con Tony a su lado. La cena no solo había sido fantástica, sino también el vino. El camarero le había servido una copa a Tony y él la había deslizado subrepticiamente hacia Peter después de tomar un sorbo. Se suponía que solo sería un sorbo, pero Peter lo había disfrutado tanto que se había tomado todo el vaso. Se detuvo después de eso, pero cuando se trataba de alcohol todo su cuerpo zumbaba con un vaso incluso con el estómago lleno.

"¿Todavía estás listo para jugar a los bolos?" Tony preguntó.

"Mmm" murmuró Peter. "Sip."

"No olvidé tu regalo, para que lo sepas," agregó Tony. "Te lo estoy dando al final de la noche."

Peter se rio. "¿Dándomelo?"

Tony resopló.

"Está bien, Tony. Ya me sacaste, eso es suficientemente bueno."

"Lo suficientemente bueno no es lo suficientemente bueno."

“Estemos de acuerdo en no estar de acuerdo.”

"Pero tengo una pregunta importante para ti." Tony cambió de tema.

"¿Qué?" Peter se enderezó ante la implicación de una pregunta seria.

"¿Estás listo para que te patee el culo?"

"Oh, Dios mío" se quejó Peter. “Esto de nuevo. Ya te lo dije, vas a perder."

"Yo—"

"No, ni siquiera te dejaré hacer la broma."

Tony rio. "Y creo que la pregunta apropiada es si estás mentalmente preparado para volver a ver a Scott."

"Scott? Oh. Scott. Si."

"Esperemos que Quill no esté allí también," reflexionó Tony. "No le gustó demasiado que fueras mejor en las seis cuerdas."

Peter supuso que Quill era Peter 2. "Oh, Peter 2."

"¿Peter 2? Debo decir que me gusta ese apodo mucho más que el que he estado usando.”

"Wade se lo inventó."

"Olvidalo."

Peter río. "¿Quién más trabaja allí además de Peter y Scott?"

“Gamora y Drax, creo, serían los únicos que conoces. Todos los demás estaban en el segundo viaje."

"Genial,” dijo Peter. "Tendremos audiencia cuando te destruya."

"Eres un lobo con piel de oveja," acusó Tony. "Todo inocente con esos ojos y cara dulce... pero todo es una artimaña."

"Si soy un lobo con piel de oveja, ¿entonces qué eres tú?" Peter preguntó.

"Un jugador de bolos increíblemente talentoso."

Peter río. "Pensaba en una oveja con piel de lobo... pareces intimidante, pero en el fondo eres super lindo."

"Voy a... permitir eso."

# ***

De cuatro juegos, Tony ganó dos y Peter ganó dos. Peter insistió en un quinto juego para terminar el empate, pero se estaba acercando su toque de queda, y se sintió bien que tanto él como Tony terminaran la noche como ganadores. Se aseguró de tomar una foto de cada pantalla al final del juego y también tomó algunas fotos de Tony jugando bolos mientras el hombre no estaba mirando. Había conocido a Tony durante casi medio año y no tenia ninguna foto de él, lo cual no le agradaba. Necesitaba uno para su galería y otra para mirar cuando sintiera que se estaba imaginando toda la relación.

"Vi eso." dijo Tony.

Peter casi arrojó su teléfono al otro lado de la habitación para deshacerse de la evidencia, pero Tony solo se rió. "Si me tomas fotos, quiero una de los dos."

"Oh" Peter dudó. "Um, está bien. Si tu quieres." Incluso un mes antes, probablemente se habría opuesto más a la idea, pero su revelación con la foto de la noche anterior le hizo pensar que tal vez las fotos no eran el enemigo que él creía que eran.

Tony sacó su teléfono y apuntó a Peter hasta que se sonrojó y sonrió, y ahí fue cuando la tomó. "Perfecto."

Peter suspiro. "Pensé que íbamos a tomar una juntos."

"Claro,” aseguró Tony. "Solo estoy probando la cámara..."

"Seguro." Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

Tony tomó uno con su teléfono y Peter le pidió que se la enviara.

Cuando llegó el mensaje, Peter se mordió el labio para no sonreír como un idiota. Su primera foto con Tony y no se veía tan mal. Por supuesto, Tony lucía como un modelo... como siempre, pero era de esperar.

"Me gusta." admitió Peter.

Tony asintió. "Supongo que ya es hora de tu regalo."

"Ah, vale. Siempre y cuando prometas que no es algo ridículo como un automóvil."

La cara de Tony cambió.

Peter entró en pánico, pensando que Tony estaba realmente molesto, pero luego sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. “Cálmate, Pete. No es un automóvil."

"Que bueno."

"Sin embargo, está en el auto."

"Puedo soportarlo."

Peter sabía que no debía esperar una tarjeta, ya que Tony había dicho que no era de ese tipo, por lo que no fue decepcionante no obtener una, pero esperaba que algún día lo hiciera. Sería muy especial ya que era una rareza.

Tony sacó un pequeño paquete de la guantera, y cuando Peter lo abrió, decidió que no recibir una tarjeta no era tan malo. Tony le había conseguido un brazalete de oro grabado con _Feliz 18vo cumpleaños. Con amor, Tony_ en el costado del metal que descansaba contra su muñeca.

Peter se puso el brazalete y abrazó a Tony. Era mejor que una tarjeta porque podría caminar con ella todos los días. Cada vez que dudaba de sí mismo, todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirar el brazalete y recordar que Tony estaba a su lado. Habría sido un regalo útil el día anterior cuando se había estado haciendo pedazos sobre el pastel de cumpleaños y pesando menos de 97.

"¿Te gusta?" Tony preguntó.

"Me encanta." corrigió Peter. Era simple, pequeño y personal, y todo lo que él quería. Esperaba que Tony no estuviera haciendo de las suyas al comprarle algo que parecía barato pero que en realidad era muy caro, pero decidió que era mejor no saberlo, y no preguntó.

Se quedaron así en el estacionamiento de la bolera por un tiempo. Solo abrazándose. Tony besó a Peter en el cuello una vez, pero no lo llevaron más lejos.


	35. Comunicación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter y Tony hablan sobre sus viviendas, la universidad y la intimidad.

Peter les contó a sus amigos su idea de que Tony examinara el apartamento que estaban considerando alquilar ya que era un experto, ellos estaban más que felices de entregar las riendas si con eso no iban a ser estafados o forzados a vivir en condiciones indeseables. Estaban llegando al límite del preaviso y el arrendador esperaba una respuesta lo antes posible ya que otras personas estaban interesadas, las propiedades estaban en auge antes de que comenzara el semestre. Especialmente en lugares cercanos a campus universitarios y en Brooklyn en general.

"¿Son 2500 dólares al mes un buen precio para este lugar?" Peter se preguntó mientras caminaba por la sala con Tony.

"Honestamente, no está mal," respondió Tony. "Es un largo camino para las clases, pero todo parece estar en orden y el arrendador no parece demasiado molesto."

"Solo la cantidad normal de molesto."

"Exactamente."

"Está bien, ¿debería decirles a Ned y MJ que estamos listos para mudarnos entonces?"

"Yo—" Tony se mordió el labio. "¿Puedo mostrarte otro lugar?"

"¿Está dentro de nuestro presupuesto?"

"Sí" respondió Tony. "También está un poco más cerca de la universidad."

"Claro" Peter agregó, "pero esto es literalmente el último lugar disponible y más cercano. Buscamos por horas.”

"Es que no lo estaban arrendando."

"Tony" Peter entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente.

"¿Qué?"

"¿El apartamento en cuestión te pertenece?"

"Si quieres ser técnico, el edificio sí, y si dices que sí, el apartamento estaría disponible para ti."

"He visto dónde vives," respondió Peter. "No hay manera de que un lugar tuyo esté en el rango de precios de tres niños en quiebra."

"Eso no es cierto. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre las membresías en el gimnasio? Hay una para todos. Soy dueño de edificios sin penthouse."

Peter suspiro. "Está bien, es que... simplemente no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo, o bueno, ver algún lugar increíble que tendré que rechazar. Es una provocación cruel."

Tony se rio. "Lo prometo. Nadie perderá el tiempo. Vámonos."

Peter sabía que Tony tenía un plan en mente cuando entraron a un vestíbulo bien iluminado que tenía obras de arte en las paredes y una sala de estar, y un ascensor en funcionamiento con cámaras de seguridad.

"Tony." dijo Peter de nuevo.

"Dale una oportunidad."

Peter amaba el departamento y sabía que sus amigos también lo harían. Tenía una gran vista, una cocina enorme, lámparas elegantes y pisos de madera. También sabía que los apartamentos que se veían así pertenecían a revistas y costaban casi 5000 dólares al mes como mínimo.

"No hay forma de que podamos pagar esto. Es demasiado elegante."

"Todo el mundo puede pagar por algo gratis."

"Tú—” Peter lo intentó. “No dejaras que mis amigos y yo nos quedemos gratis en un apartamento y especialmente no en este. Eso es una locura."

"¿Lo es?"

"Perderás dinero."

"No estoy pagando nada extra por nada. Ya lo tengo. Es una unidad que debe llenarse, y tengo tres personas que pueden ocuparla."

"¿Qué pasa con lo que ganas de la renta?"

Tony se encogió de hombros.

"No puedo aceptarlo. Es demasiado."

"Pero lo necesitas." insistió Tony.

‘Lo sé, pero es como te dije. No tengo nada para devolverte y no es justo."

"Pero—"

“Tony, lo aprecio más de lo que puedo explicar, pero piénsalo desde mi punto de vista. Ya me pagas por mi trabajo. Me dejaste ir a un viaje que costó miles de dólares. Siempre conduces hasta mi casa o mi trabajo y ha sido así durante meses. ¿Y ahora también me prestas un apartamento?” Peter sacudió la cabeza. "Me niego a tomar más."

"Míralo de esta manera," respondió Tony. "Pagarte por tu trabajo no es un favor, y en cuanto al retiro, pago por otros cientos de personas, y siempre tengo que conducir un monton, incluso cuando no iba a Queens, está bien, tal vez no montón, pero aún así."

"Está bien, pero eso ni siquiera mencionando todas las otras cosas que haces por mí, como aguantar las cenas con May, darme consejos y tranquilizarme constantemente cuando estoy inseguro."

"Darte consejos y tranquilizar a May no me cuesta nada."

"No te gusta cuando la gente te usa por tu dinero", agregó Peter. “Se siente mal recibir cosas de ti cuando lo sé. Yo—"

"Ni siquiera te preocupes por aprovecharte de mí o de mi dinero," respondió Tony. “Jamás pensaría algo así de ti. Sé el tipo de persona que eres. Sé que nunca lo harías, y quiero que lo recibas. ¿Tienes idea de lo feliz que estaba cuando me pediste que fuera a ver el otro lugar?”

Peter sacudió la cabeza.

“Todo lo que quiero hacer es mejorar tu vida tanto como pueda. Lo menos que puedo hacer es asegurarme de que alguien a quien amo tenga un lugar seguro para vivir.”

"Yo también te amo," respondió Peter, "pero no puedo aceptar el apartamento gratis. Sé que MJ y Ned me estarían gritando en este momento, pero simplemente no puedo."

"No entiendo," admitió Tony. “Amas los regalos. Estuviste contento con el reloj y el portátil.”

"Esto es mucho más costoso."

"¿De verdad es por el dinero, o es algo más?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

“¿Es que quieres ser independiente? ¿No quieres ninguna ayuda de mi parte?"

"No exactamente," dijo Peter. "Bueno, no sé. Es cierto, pero es más como si ya sintiera que no te merezco y cada cosa agradable que haces por mí me hace sentir aún más en deuda."

"Quiero decir, obviamente me encantaría vivir aquí, y es mucho mejor que el otro lugar, pero no lo tomaré gratis, y solo no podemos pagarlo."

"Dijiste que tu presupuesto es 2500, ¿verdad?"

"Si."

"Qué casualidad. Es el precio de este depa."

"No soy estúpido," argumentó Peter. "Sé que no es cierto."

"Es curioso, acabo de hablar con el dueño, y él solo lo confirmó."

Peter lo miró con incredulidad.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cuánto cuesta en realidad?"

"4000."

Peter sacudió la cabeza.

"Peter, si no lo tomas gratis, solo paga lo que pagarías en ese otro lugar. Llámalo una acuerdo entre las partes.”

Peter frunció el ceño. "Pero... ¿estás seguro? Seguirías perdiendo 1500 al mes."

"Sí. Estoy seguro. Te lo mereces."

Tony continuó cuando Peter no dijo nada.

"Aceptar regalos no te hace un interesado. Si te ofrezco algo, es porque quiero que lo tengas, y si me pediste algo y no quería dártelo, te diría que no. Es así de simple."

Peter permaneció en silencio mientras deliberaba.

"Mira, si no lo quieres, no hay problema. El otro apartamento es excelente, y me complacería visitarlo y distraerte de tus estudios aquí o allá. Puedes decir que no, y no presionaré. Lo prometo."

"Siempre me dices que no haces nada a menos que estés seguro..."

Tony asintió exageradamente.

"Es realmente lindo," admitió Peter. "Solo estoy... ¿estás seguro de que no te causará problemas?"

"Segurisimo. 1500 dólares no es nada para mí."

"Incluso si es al mes durante cuatro años". Peter levantó las cejas.

Tony se encogió de hombros. “Como dije, puedes decir que no. No me ofenderé, pero si realmente te gusta más este lugar, y si quieres reducir el viaje hasta la universidad por veinte minutos. Sólo tómalo. Te lo estoy ofreciendo. Sin condiciones. Sin amenaza de desalojo, independientemente de lo que ocurra entre nosotros. No aumentara la renta de sorpresa después de su primer año. Lo juro."

Peter asintió. No estaba contento al considerar que las cosas no funcionaran entre él y Tony, pero era tranquilizador saber que los regalos no dependían de nada más que de que Tony quisiera cuidarlo.

"¿Quieres decir que si terminamos la próxima semana, todavía mantendrías el trato?" Peter levantó las cejas.

Tony frunció el ceño. "No digo que no me dolería, pero no soy del tipo vengativo. Un trato es un trato."

“Bueno, nunca esperaría que hicieras eso y nunca te dejaría hacerlo. Además, dado que estamos hablando del tema, nunca rompería contigo," dijo Peter," así que supongo que todo esto es irrelevante."

Tony sonrió "Entonces, ¿esto significa que sí?"

"Tranquilo, jefe," bromeó Peter. "Al menos déjame llamar a mis amigos para ver qué dicen."

“Haz videollamada," animó Tony. “Quiero escucharlos decirte lo ridículo que eres por tomarte tanto tiempo para pensarlo.”

# ***

“Gracias por el apartamento, Tony. En serio. Estoy realmente agradecido por todo lo que haces, e intentaré aceptar más los regalos y esas cosas si te hace feliz. Solo... me siento culpable por no tener nada que darte a cambio, pero bueno. Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo."

“Lo sé, Pete. Quizás después de esto intente atenuarlo. Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo también, y tiendo a ser un poco entusiasta cuando se trata de ti. Es una bendición y una maldición."

"Me siento igual,” suspiró Peter. "Entonces puedes intentar atenuar los regalos, y yo trataré de entender que no me estoy aprovechando de ti al aceptarlos."

"Me gusta el plan."

"Me gustaría ejercer mi derecho de pedirte algo más," dijo Peter. "Si puedo."

"Puedes."

"¿Puedes llevarme a Starbuck?"

Tony rio. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Sí."

"Estás pidiendo mucho, pero creo que puedo hacerlo. No me importaría tomar un café."

"Bien. Tengo una tarjeta de regalo.” Peter sonrió de lado.

"Hmm. Eres una cosita muy descarada."

"Es por pasar tanto tiempo contigo," explicó Peter. "Tu actitud se me queda encima."

Tony se rio entre dientes. "Preferiría que fuera yo en vez de mi actitud."

"Oh Dios. Y así, el momento se ha ido."

"Ni siquiera lo digas. Lo dijiste así con esa intención, querías que respondiera”

"Tal vez."

# ***

El resto de agosto pasó volando y Peter no estaba listo para aceptar que empezaría clases dentro de nada, aunque se sentía mucho más seguro porque tenía un lugar garantizado. También tenía que admitir que era jodidamente lindo. Él y Tony llevaban más de un mes juntos, se iría pronto de dónde May, y tendría 18 años... era demasiado en tan poco tiempo, era difícil ajustarse, pero era más fácil con Tony a su lado.

Todas las preocupaciones de Peter acerca de no tener tiempo para pasar con Tony resultaron ser infundadas porque aparte de su cumpleaños, sus sesiones de los viernes y el recorrido por el apartamento, pasaron el rato unas cuantas veces más. Incluso al principio, Peter había estado inseguro acerca de cómo sus principales momentos personales habían sido resultado de situaciones repentinas y estresantes o mundanas sesiones en el gimnasio. Era agradable avanzar del espectro de espontaneidad y pasar tiempo juntos solo porque podían. Era aún mejor cuando Tony era quien preguntaba. A Peter le encantaba sentirse querido.

_¿Estás ocupado mañana?_

_Para nada. ¿Por qué?_

_Quiero verte._

_Bien por mi. :)_

_Te recogeré en el trabajo._

_Podemos ir a mi casa._

_PD. Trae vestido de baño._

_¿Hay una piscina que no conozco?_   
_¿en tu ático?_

_Si y no._

_Está en la terraza._

_Es una cita._

_Puedes decirlo de nuevo._

_Es una cita._

_Sabelotodo. ;)_

# ***

Pasaron diez minutos antes de que Peter decidiera que tenía mejores cosas que hacer con Tony que ver una película que ya había visto docenas de veces.

Tony ya tenía su brazo alrededor de él, por lo que no fue difícil para Peter voltear su rostro y presionar sus labios contra la piel de Tony. Peter se alegró de que el cuello de Tony no fuera tan sensible como el suyo. El hombre lo demostró exponiendo más de su piel para que Peter siguiera.

Peter aceptó la oferta tácita demasiado rápido y comenzó a mover la boca más deliberadamente. Se apartó un poco y se lamió los labios antes de volver. Tony sabía limpio y un poco salado, pero después de que Peter lo besó suficientes veces, el sabor desapareció.

El brazo de Tony permaneció envuelto alrededor del hombro de Peter y su otra mano se posó en su cintura. Peter articuló alrededor del borde de la camisa de Tony y usó su lengua para lavarse justo debajo de su mandíbula. Podía sentir el roce de la barba de Tony en su nariz y mejillas y casi se desmayó. No podía creer que se le permitiera hacer esto.

Entonces se emocionó más y comenzó a besarle la mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja. Peter se llevó la suave piel a la boca y se la chupó solo para ver qué haría, y se sorprendió más cuando Tony gimió e inclinó la cabeza para exponer aún más el cuello. Peter se sintió alentado por la obvia satisfacción de Tony y siguió adelante, moviendo sus manos para acunar su cabeza.

Peter siempre había pensado que el cabello de Tony se veía suave y esponjoso, pero pasar los dedos por él era casi mágico.

"Tu cabello es increíble," susurró Peter. "Se siente tan bien."

Peter le lanzó una mirada a Tony para ver si el hombre pensaba que era un cumplido extraño, y se emocionó por la expresión que encontró. Las pupilas de Tony se abrieron de par en par, y su tono de piel generalmente uniforme estaba teñido de rosa. Sus labios parecían más llenos ya que los había estado mordiendo.

"¿Esta bien que haga esto?" Peter preguntó.

"Uh huh." Tony asintió antes de aclararse la garganta. "Absolutamente."

"Bueno."

Peter se movió un poco, pero era difícil llegar a donde quería en el extraño ángulo en que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro.

Peter gritó cuando Tony le puso una mano en el muslo y levantó su pierna, por lo que estaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Peter no pudo evitar alejarse de inmediato. No podía sentarse en el regazo de Tony.

"Mierda. Lo siento," dijo Tony. "Fue demasiado."

"No, está bien," dijo Peter. "No, yo lo siento. Me paniquee."

Tony movió las manos y las frotó por la cara. "Me dejé llevar."

"No, estuvo bien," aseguró Peter. "Lo prometo. Yo, uhm, simplemente no quería ser molestarte encima"

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Bueno, es que," comenzó Peter, retorciéndose las manos, "todavía soy muy pesado. No quiero lastimarte las piernas."

"Peter." dijo Tony, con la voz totalmente destrozada.

Peter hizo una mueca. "Lo siento. Estoy trabajando en ello."

"Define "trabajando en ello”."

"Estoy trabajando en perder más peso, y luego—luego podremos hacer lo que quieras."

"Amo tu cuerpo. No sé cómo explicarte esto. Pensé que tú— joder.”

"¿Pensaste que yo qué?"

"Pensé que confiabas en mí."

"Lo hago."

"Obviamente no lo haces. Crees que necesito que pierdas más peso antes de tener sexo, pero eso no es cierto en lo absoluto. Tú eres el que lo quiere así."

"Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites," continuó Tony. "Te lo prometo, pero no pienses que estoy esperando a que alcances un peso en específico. Estoy esperando hasta que estés listo. Hay una diferencia."

"Esto es difícil," respiró Tony. "Sabes, si te animo a que renuncies ahora porque no me importa tu peso, parece que soy un pervertido manipulador, pero si te dejo esperar demasiado, entonces estoy reforzando la idea de que necesitas tener cierto peso para acostarnos. Entonces me veo como un imbécil.”

Tony sacudió la cabeza. "Tal vez soy ambos."

“Oh Dios, Tony, no. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Sé que no eres un pervertido o un imbécil."

"Lo que dije suena mal," continuó Peter. "Una vez que pierda más peso, estaré más cómodo y luego podremos hacer lo que queramos. No quise decir que es tu culpa. Estoy tratando de no pensar así acerca de mí, pero es así por ahora."

Peter siguió hablando. “Por cierto, sí confío en ti. Me siento cómodo contigo, e incluso estar cerca de ti y besarte es como... un gran avance para mí. No sé cómo explicarlo..."

Tony tomó la mano de Peter y le pasó un pulgar por los nudillos.

"Apenas estaba acostumbrado a la idea de que éramos amigos, y ahora, de repente, eres mi novio. Es como, antes solo estaba en ropa deportiva cerca de ti y estábamos entrenando, no era gran cosa porque no era nada sexual, y no me avergonzaba, pero ahora es como si mis objetivos se hubieran movido, y me veo en un contexto diferente cuando estoy contigo, y me siento cómodo con los besos, obviamente, y me siento listo para hacer más, pero incluso con todo el progreso que he logrado, todavía tengo algunos... ¿problemas? Eres tan importante para mí y no quiero cometer ningún error."

"Tal vez ni siquiera es que quiera perder más peso," admitió Peter. "Tal vez no estoy listo en general, y me estoy escondiendo detrás de mi peso como excusa. Sinceramente, no lo sé, Tony. Lo siento."

"Gracias por explicarlo." Tony se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Peter en la mejilla. "No quise ponerme nervioso," suspiró. “Quiero asegurarme de que sepas que tu peso es irrelevante para mí. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirme y yo estaría allí en la cama contigo. Ahora o hace meses. Lo digo en serio."

Peter se contuvo a pesar de que quería burlarse.

"No quiero cometer errores tampoco, y lo creas o no, también estoy nervioso." agregó Tony.

Peter sonrió.

"Esto es mi culpa... No debería haberte agarrado la pierna así, y definitivamente no debería haberte acusado de no confiar en mí. Ese era mi ego hablando.”

"No." Peter cerró los ojos avergonzado. "No es tu culpa... si fuera cualquier otra persona, te dejarían hacerlo."

"No quiero a nadie más, ¿a quién le importa?"

"Lo siento."

"Peter, no te disculpes, o tendré que darte una charla."

"Creo que quiero escuchar una." admitió Peter.

"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas." bromeó Tony.

"Lo digo en serio. Sé que mi mente está distorsionando lo que siento y espero de esto, sé que lo que dije no es exactamente bueno. No puedo ver que tengo que hacer. ¿Si me hago entender? Solo sigo pensando en cómo me vería desnudo, y tú mirándome, y me hace sentir enfermo. No quiero pensar así, y sé que no piensas así, pero no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza.” Se le escapó una lágrima y se la secó.

"Lo siento," dijo Peter. "No quiero que pienses que esto es tu culpa. Perdón, todavía estoy asustado por todo."

“No, Peter. Por favor, no sigas pensando eso. Solo ven aquí." Tony extendió los brazos. "Acuéstate conmigo por un minuto".

Peter fue hacia Tony en silencio y dejó que el hombre lo abrazara. Tony se recostó en el sofá y atrajo a Peter. El sofá era lo suficientemente grande como para que pudieran acostarse cómodamente uno al lado del otro; Peter estaba más que contento de estar metido debajo del brazo de Tony. Su escondite favorito.

"En primer lugar, siempre que seas sincero conmigo, siempre podré ayudarte. Ha sido así desde el primer día. Incluso si no me gusta lo que me dices, quiero escucharlo, así puedo entender lo que está pasando por tu mente."

"Quiero que me digas lo que estás pensando también. Incluso si no estoy contento de que me reprendas."

"Siempre seré honesto contigo," aseguró Tony. “Lo que me lleva a mi segundo punto. Puedo decirte tantas veces como quiera que te amo por quien eres ahora y cómo te ves ahora, pero también debes llegar a esa conclusión. Ahora vales lo mismo que cuando pesabas más, y vales lo mismo si pesas menos algún día."

Peter estaba empezando a entender ese concepto cada vez más, pero era difícil aceptarlo por completo cuando había vivido toda su vida creyendo que sería mejor con un peso más bajo. Como con la mayoría de las cosas, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

"Dicho eso" continuó Tony. "No te das suficiente crédito por lo bien que lo estás haciendo. Solo han pasado unos meses, y ya has avanzado mucho. El hecho de que puedas pedir ayuda y decir la verdad, incluso cuando estás avergonzado, es tan impresionante, Pete. Reconocer los pensamientos negativos y admitir que no los manejas. Pasar de no ser capaz de mirarme a los ojos a admitir tus sentimientos, a besarme— por cierto, muchas gracias por ambas cosas."

Peter se rio.

“¿Es ideal que te hayas asustado ahora? No. Pero también se necesita fuerza para detener algo que no te gusta. Y ambos debemos recordar que hay más en esto que tu imagen corporal. Es tu edad y tu nivel de experiencia también."

"Si." Peter se sonrojó.

"Estamos en una nueva relación" continuó Tony, "y ninguna de esas cosas es mala, pero así son las cosas, así que tienes muchas razones para tener miedo. Bueno, eso suena amenazador, pero lo entiendes.”

"Supongo" suspiró Peter. "No sé. ¿Pero estás enojado? " Se sentó para poder ver la cara de Tony.

"¿Enojado por qué?" Tony también se sentó.

"Porque no hemos hecho nada."

Tony levantó las cejas. "Me dejaste besarte."

"Sí, pero eso no es... no sé. Eso no es suficiente para ti."

"Tenemos años por delante y tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para que me agotes. Créeme. Un día estarás listo, y será todo. Hasta entonces, estoy disfrutando de cómo son las cosas."

"No sé" repitió Peter. "Me siento mal."

La expresión de Tony se volvió comprensiva. "Vamos a hablar al respecto. Sabes que podemos hacer las cosas por pasos."

"¿Cómo?"

"En primer lugar, puedes ser abierto conmigo," explicó Tony. "No tienes que verte culpable cada vez que dices la palabra sexo."

"Soy tímido," respondió Peter. “Apenas puedo pedirle a la mamá de Ned un vaso de agua cuando voy a su casa. Entiendeme."

Tony rio. "Tienes razón, eso no es justo."

Peter sonrió.

"Cuéntame qué te gusta y qué no te gusta. Lo que quieres probar,” sugirió Tony. “Hazme preguntas, dime tus preocupaciones. Literalmente podemos hablar de esto hasta que tengamos la cara azul, y luego hablar un poco más. Cuanto más hablemos, más cómodo se sentirá."

"Eso me hace sentir como un idiota" admitió Peter. "Quiero decir, ya tengo menos experiencia que tú, a menos que seas como un virgen de 41 años que sería un milagro, pero sí, no deberías tener que ayudarme como un patético niño."

"Odio explotar tu burbuja, pero no eres un niño patético y no soy virgen." respondió Tony.

"Lo sé" dijo Peter, "y sé que es estúpido odiarlo, pero me pone muy celoso."

Tony asintió. "Entiendo."

"Es que ¿Me vas a comparar? ¿Y si hago algo mal?” Peter murmuró. "Es solo un ataque de nervios. Como dijiste. Es más que mi imagen corporal."

"¿Qué tal una comparación que te hará sentir mejor?" Tony preguntó.

Peter se encogió de hombros.

"Lo cambiaría todos por ti," dijo Tony. "Nadie me hace tan feliz como tú, Pete, así que puedes preocuparte todo lo que quieras por hacer las cosas mal, pero mientras seas tú, es perfecto para mí."

"Para," se quejó Peter, "siempre dices cosas tan bonitas."

"Sacas lo mejor de mí." bromeó Tony.

Tony continuó: "Y hay dudas y aprendizaje en cualquier relación. Cuando las personas comienzan a salir, tienen que resolver todo tipo de cosas. Incluso las personas sin diferencia de edad podrían estar en diferentes lugares en cuanto a que han hecho sexualmente. No voy a juzgarte por no coger como una estrella porno cuando apenas recibiste tu primer beso."

Peter no ocultó su expresión escandalizada ante las palabras de Tony. "Si. Tienes razón. Como siempre."

"¿Repitelo?"

Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

"Entonces, dale,” sugirió Tony. "¿Qué está pasando por ese gran y hermoso cerebro tuyo?"

"¿Cuántas personas has estado?" Peter espetó.

Tony hizo una mueca. "Te contestaré si crees que te hará sentir mejor. ¿Puedes decirme honestamente que estarás bien si te lo digo?"

Peter suspiro. "No sé. Me gusta saber cosas Si me lo imagino, podría ser peor."

Tony asintió. "Bueno—"

"Espera, no" dijo Peter. "No, tal vez no quiera escuchar eso todavía."

"Como quieras." alentó Tony.

"¿Tal vez ayudaría si me dijeras algo de lo que tenías miedo?" Peter lo intentó. "Así que no siento que soy el único que está preocupado."

"Eso es fácil," dijo Tony. "Te vas por un modelo más nuevo y decides terminar."

"Tony" reprendió Peter. "Eso es ton— ¿hablas en serio? Nunca haría eso."

Tony se encogió de hombros. "La universidad es un lugar muy grande."

"Oh Dios. No puedo creer que pienses eso."

"Así es exactamente como me siento cuando actúas como si no fueras lo suficientemente bueno para mí. Es absurdo."

Peter abrió la boca para discutir, pero no podía pensar en una buena respuesta. "Supongo que ambos somos un desastre, entonces.”

“No tienes idea, Peter. Sigo esperando que lo pienses y salgas corriendo.”

"Tal vez si hubiera corrido en los últimos años..."

Tony sonrió. "Como sea, además de eso, tengo miedo de lastimarte en lugar de ayudar. Tal vez debería dejar de ser egoísta y dejarte ir. Puedes tener una vida, tener otras personas y experimentar todo lo que no has podido. Las cosas son diferentes si vas a la universidad soltero y—”

"Déjame detenerte ahí," dijo Peter. "Eso no va a pasar. Al menos si tengo voto en la situación.”

Peter continuó. "Todo el mundo siempre dice que "es necesario tener experiencias" y "establecerse joven es un error". ¿Pero de qué experiencias estás hablando? ¿Ir a fiestas universitarias y tontear con extraños? ¿O tener algunas relaciones con personas de mi edad que no me habrían mirado dos veces antes? ¿Que me rompan el corazón para que pueda "endurecerme"? Porque nunca he querido eso. Incluso antes de conocerte, nunca quise eso.”

"Actúas como si fueras un monstruo que me mantiene alejado de todo, pero todavía tengo mis amigos, cenas conmigo y con May, así que sé que no estás tratando de alejarme de mi familia, y no es como que haya dejado la escuela para huir contigo. No sé..."

"Perdí a toda mi familia, excepto a May, y he sido miserable desde que tengo memoria." Peter bajó los ojos. "Ahora te tengo a ti, y eres lo que quiero, y no voy a mirar hacia atrás en diez años y desear haber estado buscando chicos en Tinder. Voy a pensar wow, ¿cómo tuve la suerte de conocer al amor de mi vida en el primer intento? "

“Jesús, Pete. Es tu turno de dejar de decir cosas tan bonitas. Mi corazón no puede soportarlo."

Peter sonrió. "Bueno, es la verdad."

"Diez años es mucho tiempo. ¿Crees que puedes aguantar tanto tiempo?”

Peter se sonrojó. "Quiero decir. No quiero asumir... también podrías conocer a alguien más. Fue un ejemplo. Ya sabes, el punto es que ninguno de nosotros sabe lo que podría pasar. Un accidente automovilístico podría llevarme mañana, y luego—”

"No digas eso" dijo Tony. "En serio. Entiendo el punto. Estoy de acuerdo. Ya. Nada de hablar de accidentes automovilísticos.”

"Lo siento." dijo Peter.

"Está bien", dijo Tony. "Dejemos esta charla para nuestra noche de bodas. Quiero decir, vigésimo aniversario. Mierda, quiero decir cuando te gradúes de la universidad.”

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. "Eres ridículo."

“Ni que lo digas, pasamos de hablar sobre sexo a qué tipo de arreglos florales querré al lado de mi lápida. Preferiría volver a hablar de sexo."

"Sí" Peter respiró. "Igual."

Tony apretó la mano de Peter ya que todavía la sostenía.

"Está bien," Peter dudó. "Entonces quieres que te haga preguntas, ¿verdad?"

"Literalmente cualquier cosa."

"¿Puedo preguntarte cuántas veces te masturbas al día?" Peter se preguntó. "¿Esa es una buena pregunta?"

"Al menos una vez. Todas las mañanas,” respondió Tony sin pausa. "A veces dos veces."

"Wow, está bien". Peter sonrió cuando recordó la primera vez que había compartido una cama con Tony. Ambos habían sido estado duros y Peter sabía que se había ocupado de eso en la ducha. Quizás Tony también. "¿Me hubieras dicho algo si hubiera intentado algo la noche que me recogiste de la casa de Flash?"

Tony pareció sorprendido por la pregunta. “Eso fue una tortura, en primer lugar. Eres un duende descarado cuando quieres serlo, te lo juro."

Peter sonrió.

“Pero, por mucho que quisiera. No,” admitió Tony. "No hubiera sido correcto. Me llamaste porque confiabas en mí y no quería joder con eso."

"Que dulce."

"¿Qué puedo decir? Tal vez no soy un monstruo, después de todo."

Peter sacudió la cabeza ante las palabras de Tony.

"Mi turno." Tony habló de nuevo.

Peter esperó pacientemente.

"¿Cuántas veces al día lo haces?" Tony sonrió con picardía. "Eres joven. Joder, probablemente qué, ¿cinco, seis veces?"

Peter se sonrojó carmesí.

La sonrisa de Tony se hizo más grande.

"Um. No exactamente,” admitió Peter. "Hasta hace, bueno, muy recientemente, en realidad, lo hacía una o dos veces al mes."

Tony inclinó la cabeza.

Peter se pasó una mano por el pelo. “Era difícil para mí porque me sentía muy asqueroso. Ni siquiera me gustaba imaginar que fuera algo que me involucrara, así que simplemente lo evité..." Peter lanzó una mirada a Tony antes de continuar. "Ahora lo hago un par de veces a la semana, pero aún es difícil. Sé que no es una respuesta sexy, ni nada, pero sí."

"Todo lo que haces es sexy", respondió Tony.

Peter se rio a carcajadas. "Si, claro."

Peter continuó antes de que Tony pudiera decir algo más, "Entonces puedes ver que no se trata realmente de cómo me ves... La he pasado difícil incluso solo pensando en mí."

Tony asintió. "Cuanto más aprendo, más me impresionas."

Peter se encogió de hombros. Masturbarse más no le parecía tan impresionante, pero si Tony pensaba que lo era, entonces, ¿quién era él para juzgarlo?

"Entonces, ¿en qué piensas mientras te tocas?" Tony preguntó.

Peter suspiro. "Es mi turno de hacer otra pregunta."

"Me preguntaba si lo recordarías. Debería haberlo sabido que sí.”

Peter se lamió los labios. "Es otra pregunta sobre esa noche, o técnicamente la mañana."

"Bueno."

"¿Qué pensaste cuando despertaste con tus brazos a mi alrededor?"

"Yo— espera, ¿no estabas durmiendo? Lo sabía,” acusó Tony. "Wow. Qué actor."

Peter sonrió inocentemente.

"Pensé, "joder, qué pena que me quedan algo de principios" explicó Tony. "Porque si no…"

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron.

"Entonces, déjame aclarar esto", agregó Tony. "Sabías la condición en la que me desperté, y te estaba abrazando, y todavía no estabas seguro de que estuviera interesado."

"No quería asumir nada. No sé."

Tony sacudió la cabeza. "Eres tan frustrantemente adorable."

"Tu turno."

Tony puso los ojos en blanco. “Iluminame sobre tus fantasías más íntimas. ¿En quién piensas mientras tú—”

"En ti."

Tony levantó las cejas. "¿Yo haciendo qué?"

"No sé. Solo siendo tú” admitió Peter. "¿En qué piensas tú"

"Mi respuesta no es tan romántica." dijo Tony.

"Esta bien."

"Pienso en ti todo el tiempo." continuó Tony.

"¿Oh?" Peter preguntó, intrigado.

"No sé si deberíamos seguir," dijo Tony. "Se supone que solo debemos hablar. No quiero pasarme”

"Dale." desafió Peter. Quería aprovechar esta valiente racha que estaba teniendo y saber un poco más de todo. Estaba cansado de que todas las conversaciones que tenía con Tony eran sobre tranquilizarlo. Quería hablar con su novio sobre cosas divertidas como de sexo.

"Me has convencido. Probablemente me he imaginado cogiendote en todas las superficies de mi apartamento, en serio. Me he imaginado chupandote, y viceversa. Todo tipo de cosas."

Peter no estaba seguro de si debería sentirse tímido o horrorizado por lo sincero que estaba siendo Tony. Quizás ninguna de las dos. Lo apreció más que nada porque la audacia del hombre le puso el listón más alto, y se sintió más cómodo expresándose.

"Pienso en eso también."

"¿Si? ¿En qué parte?"

"En todo, pero principalmente yo... haciendo cosas por ti."

"¿Que tipo de cosas? Específicamente."

Peter se encontró con los ojos de Tony. "Es vergonzoso."

"Te garantizo que no me avergonzaré," bromeó Tony. "No me puedes sorprender."

"Está bien," comenzó Peter. "En realidad, pienso en ti en el— no, no puedo. Es— no estoy listo para—"

"Hey! Detente. Está bien, Pete. Solo relájate,” dijo Tony. "No me digas, entonces."

"Bueno, tiene que ver con en el gimnasio," insinuó Peter. "¿En la oficina? Tal vez."

"Me matas. ¿Lo sabes?"

Peter hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer y ocultó su rostro. Ni siquiera era una fantasía sexual muy arriesgada, pero admitirlo frente a Tony era un gran paso para él.

"¿Qué más?" Tony incitó. “¿Has visto o escuchado algo que te parezca interesante? ¿Algo que te haya afectado de una manera que te haya sorprendido?

"Hay una cosa", admitió Peter. "Es una tontería, y creo que lo dijiste en broma, pero no sé..."

Tony parecía intrigado ante la idea de que tenía que ver con él.

“Um, en el retiro. ¿Me llamaste un buen chico? Me sorprendió lo mucho que me gustó eso.”

"Wow" reflexionó Tony. "Tú solo sigues mejorando cada vez más."

"¿Qué hay de tí? ¿Te gusta que te digan algo?

Tony sonrió seductoramente. "Ya te dije que me encanta cuando me llamas jefe."

Peter se rio.

“Y me llamaste Señor Stark una vez. Eso fue un divino.”

"¿Eso es todo?"

"No te veas tan decepcionado," bromeó Tony. "Tendremos mucho tiempo para desarrollar una lista de títulos."

“Quiero decir, también me gusta cuando me llamas bebé y cariño, pero me siento incómodo al decirte esas cosas, así que te llamo Tony. ¿Qué más podría ser?"

"Pensarás en algo, y cuando lo digas, te sentirás bien." aseguró Tony.

Peter asintió. "Me siento mucho mejor ahora. Para ser sincero, creo que deberíamos dejar esta discusión para otro momento y nadar antes de acercarnos demasiado al toque de queda.”

"Listo, bombom." respondió Tony.

"No" Peter rechazó. "Eso es un no."

"Entendido."

“De verdad, algo relacionado con azúcar, comida o pasteles? es que, lee el ambiente.” explicó Peter. "No creo que esté en ese nivel todavía."

Tony sacudió la cabeza. "¿Ni siquiera dulce?"

"Ese es aceptable."

"Yay" respondió Tony con deleite. "Tengo que empezar a escribirlos."

# ***

Peter se puso su pantaloneta en el baño de Tony. Se había asegurado de empacar una camiseta extra para usar también en la piscina, pero cuando estaba a punto de ponérsela, se detuvo. Se miró en el espejo, giró y miró su espalda para tratar de verse bien por todos lados. Todavía tenía mucha piel blanda sobre él, pero cuanto más miraba su cuerpo, más se daba cuenta de la discrepancia entre lo que estaba sucediendo en su mente y lo que realmente estaba viendo.

No estaba a punto de comenzar ninguna campaña publicitaria de amor propio o desfilar desnudo por la calle, pero pensó que tal vez podría intentar dar un pequeño paso y andar sin camisa en la piscina. Al menos estaba con Tony, en quien realmente confiaba. Había experimentado con pantalones cortos en el gimnasio solo unas pocas semanas antes, y no había sido fanático de ellos, pero lo había intentado y el mundo no había llegado a su fin. Los ojos de nadie se habían quemado por verlo. Tony ni siquiera lo había mencionado, por lo que no debe haber sido un gran problema. Incluso si el hombre se hubiera dado cuenta, no había tenido una mala reacción, así que tal vez Tony tenía razón. Realmente era él quien tenía en la cabeza que era asqueroso.

Peter se puso la camisa para caminar hasta la terraza, pero juró que iba a ser valiente y la dejaría una vez que llegaran al área de la piscina.

Casi pierde la cabeza cuando salió del baño y vio a Tony. Era impresionante, y tal vez Peter había aceptado que no era un grotesco monstruo, pero aún sabía que no se veía así.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco discretamente, pero pensó que Tony lo vió de todos modos porque le dio una sonrisa torcida. Quería hacer una broma o citar una película, algo que lo hiciera parecer distante, pero era difícil verse normal cuando el cuerpo de Tony estaba expuesto ante él, y en realidad se le permitía reaccionar.

"¿Ves algo que te guste?" Tony se dio la vuelta lentamente.

Peter pudo dejar de pensar en cómo se veía ya que se estaba riendo de la tontería de Tony.

Tony le guiñó un ojo, tomó su toalla de la cama y comenzó a alejarse, obviamente sin anticipar la idea de Peter le golpeara el trasero. Bueno, fue menos una idea y más un impulso. Peter tenía un problema con el cortocircuito de su cerebro cuando estaba en presencia de Tony, y especialmente cuando Tony estaba medio desnudo. Solo era humano.

Tony se dio la vuelta. "¿En serio acabas de hacer eso?"

"Lo siento." Las mejillas de Peter se calentaron instantáneamente. "Fue, um, un reflejo?"

Tony se echó a reír, se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Peter en los labios. "¿Cómo tuve tanta suerte?"

"Um" Peter dudó. "No puedes hacerme preguntas y esperar respuestas coherentes después de besarme.”

Tony pasó el brazo por los hombros de Peter y Peter le devolvió el gesto al pasar el brazo por las caderas de Tony. Estaba agradecido de que estuvieran a punto de estar en el agua porque se sentía caliente y demasiado excitado por lo poco que había sucedido. Sin mencionar que quitarse la camisa definitivamente despejaría su mente de pensamientos calientes y los reemplazaría con otros ansiosos.

Peter se sintió tenso cuando se quitó la camisa y se metió al agua. No se arrepintió de inmediato, ni nada tan dramático, pero se sintió expuesto y vulnerable. Se estaba muriendo porque Tony dijera algo.

Cuando Tony finalmente lo miró y vio lo que estaba sucediendo, la emoción que sentía solo unos minutos antes regresó. Tony lo miró con la misma expresión que tenía en el estacionamiento, cuando dijo que quería hacer un lío con él.

Peter estaba atrapado entre hundirse más en el agua para ocultarse y ponerse de pie para mostrarle más a Tony.

“Pete, sé que dije que podrías provocarme todo lo que quieras, pero santo infierno. ¿No puedes darme una advertencia? "

"Yo—"

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo caliente que eres?" Tony preguntó. Encontró las manos de Peter debajo del agua y lo empujó hacia el fondo.

Peter no sabía si caliente era la palabra adecuada. En el mejor de los casos, podría verse lindo, o tal vez tierno. May le decía lindo y dijo que daba buenos abrazos. MJ decía lo mismo, pero esas cualidades no estaban cerca de ser ardientes. Especialmente no en alguien con la perspectiva de Tony.

"No soy caliente," respondió Peter. "No lo soy."

"Incorrecto."

"No digo que soy feo, pero no soy caliente. Eso es ridículo."

"Lo que digas." Tony le arrojó agua a Peter.

Peter le devolvió el agua.

"No sientes que tienes que hacer esto por lo que estamos hablando, ¿verdad?" Tony entrecerró los ojos. "Porque incluso si no quiero que tengas inseguridades, si las tienes, es tu decisión como las manejas. No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, y eso incluye nadar sin camisa, aunque la vista sea excepcional."

"En serio, estoy bien," aseguró Peter. "Soy como tú por la forma en que no hago cosas a menos que quiera. A menos que esté seguro. Incluso cuando son cosas difíciles, o incluso cuando tengo miedo."

Tony asintió. "Sí, puedo verlo, de verdad."

Peter sonrió, feliz de la respuesta. Feliz de que Tony aceptara la comparación entre los dos. Lo llenó de valentía, lo suficiente como para que comenzara a tirar de Tony hacia el extremo poco profundo para que pudieran besarse más sin ahogarse accidentalmente.

"Me gusta cómo piensas." aprobó Tony.

El beso fue salado debido al agua que llegó a sus labios, pero a Peter no le importó.

Peter no estaba demasiado preocupado por cuánto pesaba, o cómo se sentía su piel bajo las manos de Tony porque el agua se encargaba de todo por él. Se besaron más que nadaron, pero no se habían encontrado para nadar en realidad, por lo que Peter no estaba decepcionado y apostaba cualquier cosa a que Tony tampoco.

# ***

Cuando tuvieron que salir del agua, Peter se apresuró a envolverse en una toalla, ya que estaba más expuesto. La tarde de agosto era cálida y reconfortante sobre su piel húmeda, pero la brisa de estar tan alto rápidamente secó las gotas y lo dejó un poco helado. Se puso la camisa y se dirigió al borde de la terraza para mirar la ciudad.

"¿La pasaste bien?" Tony preguntó detrás de él, colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Peter.

Peter se recostó en Tony y el hombre lo rodeó con los brazos.

"Fue de lo mejor", dijo Peter. "¿Y tú?"

"Me quitaste la respuesta."

Peter se rio antes de ponerse más serio. "Lamento haber enloquecido antes."

"No te preocupes por eso. Lamento haber dejado que mi ego hablara."

Peter sonrió a pesar de que Tony no podía verlo. “Haces que todo parezca tan fácil. A veces olvido que las cosas también son difíciles para ti.”

"Sí, bueno."

"Solo quiero que sepas, es culpa de todo con lo que tengo que lidiar en mi cabeza, y prometo que no me apresurarás en absoluto, y confío en ti... es solo que... es difícil" terminó Peter con tristeza. "Sabes, no quiero que tengas que tranquilizarme todo el tiempo. No es justo para ti."

"Llegará un momento en el que necesite que me tranquilices," dijo Tony. "Créeme. Las cosas están un poco desequilibradas en este momento, pero como te dije. Tenemos años por delante, espero, y la dinámica cambie.”

"Supongo", suspiró Peter. "Estoy viendo a corto plazo."

"Mejor te traigo unas gafas," bromeó Tony. Besó el cuello de Peter rápidamente y luego retrocedió. “Es hora de entrar, bebé. Desafortunadamente."

"Un día no tendremos que separarnos," suspiró Peter. "Podremos decir buenas noches y apagar la luz."

"Ese es mi sueño, bebé."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Espero que les guste el romance y el diálogo cursi ... porque ese es el ingrediente principal de este capítulo. :) P.S. Los siguientes capítulos tendrán escenas explícitas, ¡así que prepárense para eso! >:)


	36. Reubicación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter. Ned y MJ se mudan a su nuevo apartamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo. Espero que todos estén bien.
> 
> xx

Peter se sintió más seguro acerca de su relación con Tony sabiendo que estaban tan abiertos a la comunicación; podía decirle a Tony cualquier cosa sin temor a ser juzgado. No solo habían hablado sobre el sexo, que era en sí un gran paso, sino que Peter había expresado sus temores y preocupaciones persistentes con su imagen corporal, y Tony le había asegurado su valor más allá de su aspecto físico. Claro, todavía estaba nervioso, pero andar sin camisa frente a Tony en la piscina con solo consecuencias positivas fue inspirador.

Además de las preguntas sexuales que había formulado y respondido, el mayor alivio para Peter fue escuchar a Tony expresar lo serio que era sobre la relación. Peter le había explicado a Tony cuán desesperadamente enamorado estaba y él le había dejado explícitamente claro que esos sentimientos eran recíprocos. Tony dijo que tenían años por delante y que haría cualquier cosa para que funcionara, y que no le importaban las dudas y aprendizaje que venían con la inexperiencia de Peter. Peter todavía esperaba que fuera increíble en la cama al primer intento, pero saber que Tony lo entendería si no lo fuera, era importante para él.

Peter no sabía con qué se sentía cómodo en este momento, ya que era fácil que su mente se dejara llevar hasta pensar en dejar todo a un lado y simplemente acostarse con Tony, pero tenía que recordar que a veces se sentía tímido al besar y tocarlo casualmente. Estaba dependiendo de la emoción del momento para continuar y que lo llevara a donde quería ir. Incluso si no se quitaba la ropa o se corría, quería explorar a Tony como mínimo.

No estaba seguro de cuándo o cómo iba a suceder, pero sabía que la próxima vez que él y Tony estuvieran solos, quería dar un paso adelante, mostrarle a Tony que confiaba en él y darse la oportunidad de experimentar las cosas sin el miedo deteniendolo.

# ***

Peter, MJ y Ned querían comenzar a mudarse al nuevo departamento lo antes posible. Como Tony era el dueño del lugar, pudieron recibir las llaves y empezar a hacer del lugar un hogar antes del comienzo del semestre. No tener que apresurarse al hacerlo todo en un día, como les hubiera tocado si elegían el otro lugar, fue conveniente. También les dio más tiempo para encontrar muebles.

El primer dilema de Peter surgió cuando consideró que no podía mover el colchón de su habitación porque era demasiado pequeño dado el tamaño de su antigua habitación. También necesitaba una cama en donde May en caso de que se quedara cuando regresara a Queens por trabajar o a visitar. También quería una cama más grande en caso de que Tony durmiera con él ahora que era una posibilidad.

Había ahorrado alrededor de 5000 dólares del trabajo durante el verano, pero quería mantenerlos como un fondo auxiliar ya que iba a trabajar a tiempo parcial en el gimnasio, y tendría que comenzar a comprar comestibles. Sin embargo, quería gastar parte del dinero en cosas para el nuevo lugar y sabía que sería una inversión si viviría allí durante cuatro años.

May cumplió con su promesa de enviarlo con una colección de cositas que recolectó del apartamento, por lo que estaba bien de con cosas tontas como utensilios y platos, y tenía almohadas para tirar por lo alto, pero carecía de muebles reales además de su escritorio. Lo mejor de vivir con sus amigos sería que todo se podría dividir, por lo que no sería tan malo siempre que acordaran qué comprar y cómo decorar.

Peter se dio cuenta de que Tony estaba tratando de no ofrecer nada más y agradeció el esfuerzo. Pensó que Tony se iba a romper una vena de la frente cuando mencionó que necesitaba un colchón más grande y un televisor para la sala de estar. Sin embargo, Peter todavía tenía casi todas las tarjetas de regalo que Tony le había dado por graduarse, y pudo proporcionar la mayoría de los electrodomésticos, ya que no todas las tiendas de los cupones eran de ropa y también vendían artículos para el hogar.

Algunas de las tarjetas de regalo eran incluso para restaurantes de comida rápida, y Peter las había estado guardando específicamente para cuando empezaran sus clases, ya que tendría que comenzar a cocinar y mantenerse. Él había compartido algo de la carga con May, pero en su mayoría había sido ella quien compraba y cocinaba, y ahora iba a tener que asumir más responsabilidades, pero también le gustaba saber que si lo necesitaba, podía solo pedir algo de comida para llevar sin preocuparse por el costo.

Al final, Peter decidió gastar un poco de sus ahorros y comprar un colchón nuevo. La tienda de descuento donde lo compró no ofrecía entrega gratuita, por lo que finalmente le pidió ayuda a Tony, pero para la ridícula cantidad de autos que poseía, no tenía camiones. Peter lo encontró más divertido que nada, especialmente porque Tony ni siquiera trató de fingir que no le molestaba. Tony estaba enojado porque no podía ayudar.

"Está bien," le aseguró Peter. "Bucky y Steve tienen un camión, y viven en Brooklyn, y son fuertes. Podemos ir con ellos y no sé, mantener la puerta abierta o algo así.”

Tony entrecerró los ojos. "Tienes un buen punto."

"Además, Steve se ha ofrecido a ayudarme un millón de veces" agregó Peter. "Creo que honestamente sería feliz si le dejamos hacer esto.”

"¿Dónde está esa actitud cuando yo quiero ayudar?" Tony preguntó.

Cuando le recordó a Tony cuánto estaba ayudando sin siquiera darse cuenta, no había sido difícil ver la satisfacción en su rostro. Tony pensó que las tarjetas de regalo no contaban, pero no abordó el tema, y solo bromeó acerca de que Peter era un acumulador de tarjetas, ya que debía haberlas gastado hace rato. "Si las gastas, puedo reponerlas," había dicho Tony. "Se acerca la Navidad, ¿no?"

Peter se rió y dijo que lo apreciaba, y si realmente necesitaba algo —además de una flota de camiones— se lo pediría.

Cuando llegó el día en que Steve y Bucky vieron al apartamento, Peter estaba ansioso por ver su reacción.

"Oh, Dios." comentó Bucky. Dejó caer el colchón en el medio de la sala y dejando a Steve para que lo cargara.

Peter miró a Bucky inquisitivamente. ¿No le gustaba el apartamento?

"¿Quién decoró este lugar?" Bucky chilló. "La tela del sofá es de cuadros."

Peter miró a Tony en busca de apoyo, pero él estaba mirando a otro lado.

"¿Tony?"

"¿Si, cariño?"

Peter se cruzó de brazos. "¿Qué le pasa al sofá? Solo costaban cincuenta dólares. Es retro."

Steve intervino. "Creo que se ve bien."

Bucky hizo una mueca. “Tony, ¿qué demonios? ¿Cómo dejaste que esto pasara?”

"Lo sé."

Peter jadeó. "No puedo creerlo. Me dijiste que tenía carácter.”

"Sí." dijo Tony.

Bucky se giró hacia Steve y recogió el colchón. "Ni siquiera puedo verlo, ¿dónde está tu habitación?"

Peter suspiró y los dirigió a su habitación. Se preguntó qué insultos tendría que escuchar sobre eso.

No pudo evitar reír a carcajadas cuando Bucky gritó: "¿LEGOs? Jesucristo, Steve. Tiene bloques por todas partes."

"Calmate, Bucky," resopló Steve. "No son tan malos."

Tony vino a su rescate esta vez. “Él va a ser ingeniero. Tiene sentido que le guste construir.”

"Sí" agregó Peter. "Ponlo ahí."

"Lo que sea que deje dormir en la noche." Bucky sacudió la cabeza.

Peter se rio. "El nuevo colchón que estas cargando me ayudará a dormir muy bien."

Con la nueva cama, su escritorio, su portátil, sus mejores LEGOs —Bucky podía besarle el trasero, eran geniales— y la ropa de su armario que todavía le quedaba bien, Peter había hecho de su habitación su hogar. El toque final fue imprimir la foto de él y Tony de la cita en los bolos y comprarle un marco. La puso en su escritorio.

# ***

El primer fin de semana de septiembre, Peter, Ned y MJ se mudaron oficialmente al departamento. La mayoría de sus cosas ya estaban allí, pero tenían algunas cosas de último momento que traer, y estaban repitiendo el dia de su graduación porque todos salieron con sus familias a celebrar que los niños abandonaban el nido.

Peter y May fueron los primeros en llegar, y a pesar de haber tenido una reunión de desayuno muy temprano en la mañana, Tony fue el siguiente. Peter pensó que era encantador cómo Tony tocó y esperó a que lo dejaran entrar.

"Bienvenido a mi humilde morada." Peter sonrió.

"Wow gracias. Soy tu primer invitado..." comentó Tony. "¿Qué tal?"

"Soy el primer invitado," intervino May. "Lastima tu suerte."

Tony tarareó. “No, tú y Peter vinieron aquí juntos. No tocaste ni te abrieron la puerta. Tuve pedir entrada específicamente. Por lo tanto, soy el primer invitado."

May frunció el ceño. "¿Qué piensas, Peter?"

“No, para nada. No me meteré en eso."

"Cobarde." Tony guiñó un ojo.

"Prefiero ser un cobarde que estar muerto." respondió Peter.

May se rió y cambió de tema. “Sé que ya dije esto, Tony, pero este lugar es muy bonito. Es muy generoso de tu parte hacer esto por los niños."

“Ah, se lo merecen. No es nada." Tony se encogió de hombros.

Peter lo miró.

"Pero, gracias," agregó Tony. "Todo lo que Peter tiene que hacer es decirme y el alquiler sería cero... pero supongo que ya sabes cómo es él."

"Lo sé." acordó May.

“¿Podemos dejar de agredirme ahora? Gracias." Peter puso los ojos en blanco. "Lo juro. Me gustaba más cuando ustedes estaban siendo raros entre sí."

"Puedo revertirme." advirtió May.

"Por favor, no." dijo Tony rápidamente.

May se rió entre dientes.

"De todos modos," continuó Tony. "Vengo con regalos."

"Tony." se quejó Peter.

"Es pequeño. Lo juro."

"Está bien." permitió Peter.

Peter tomó el regalo en sus manos y rasgó con entusiasmo el papel de regalo. "No puede ser." dijo con incredulidad.

"Sé que no eres fanático de las fotos, pero esa es perfecta," explicó Tony. "Puedes ponerla en tu mesita de noche, o en tu escritorio, o llevarla contigo en todo momento."

Peter rio. "Quiero mostrarte algo."

"Ah, vale." Tony se encogió de hombros.

Peter llevó a Tony a su habitación y señaló la foto que ya tenía. "Creo que te gane en esta."

"Wow" dijo Tony. "Primero, me pides ayuda para mudarte, y lo arruino porque prefiero los autos deportivos a los grandes, y ahora, arruino tu regalo de inauguración de la casa."

"Oye, es la intención lo que cuenta", insistió Peter. “Puedo poner uno en mi escritorio y el otro al lado de mi cama, muestra cómo pensamos lo mismo. Todavía lo amo."

"Como desees," dijo Tony. "Tengo un regalo de respaldo, y con tu permission, me encantaría dártelo."

"¿Realmente te haría sentir mejor?"

"No tienes idea." respondió Tony.

Peter podía notar que Tony no estaba bromeando. "Todo bien. Dale pues."

"Mañana por la mañana, habrá una entrega grande de comestibles", dijo Tony. "Hice que Jarvis les ordenara uno de casi todas las cosas solo para ayudarlos al inicio."

Peter sonrió. “Gracias Tony. Eso es tan dulce."

"Y, obviamente, hoy el almuerzo de todos lo pagó yo.”

"Permíteme anteponerme a eso, literalmente, todo lo que tenían que hacer era presentarte hoy, y estaría feliz," dijo Peter, "pero, aun así, es un gran regalo y algo para todos nosotros. Eres el mejor."

"Bien," suspiró Tony, "es un alivio no ser inútil."

Peter envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tony y lo apretó tan fuerte como pudo.

"Eres tan fuerte," comentó Tony. “Más suave con el anciano."

Peter no había mentido acerca de estar contento al ver que Tony hubiera aparecido. Cuando le pidió que viniera en primer lugar, Tony dijo que no quería entrometerse en su tiempo con familiares y amigos. Una cosa era decir eso sobre la fiesta de pijamas de su cumpleaños, pero esta era una situación completamente diferente. Peter le había dicho que él también era familia y que lo quería allí. A Tony no le quedaba mucho que decir después de eso.

# ***

Tan pronto como llegó Ned, caminó hacia Tony y lo abrazó. “Tony, eres en serio el mejor. Este lugar está increíble."

Tony le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda varias veces. "Me alegro de que te guste, Ned."

"Tío, ni siquiera lo entiendes."

Peter estaba orgulloso de Tony por no decir nada acerca de ser llamado así.

MJ llegó con su padre poco después y asintió hacia Tony, y Peter ni siquiera tuvo que explicarle que estaba emocionada. Tony entendía el lenguaje no verbal de MJ.

De nuevo, Tony se llevaba bien con todos, tanto adultos jóvenes como padres. Peter no estaba seguro de cuánto sabían o no los padres de Ned y MJ acerca de su relación con Tony, o si sabían los detalles de cómo habían conseguido un apartamento tan elegante a un precio tan bueno. Si lo sabían, no estaban actuando de manera extraña por lo que Peter estaba agradecido.

Peter también estaba agradecido de que el día iba tan bien. Finalmente se estaba acostumbrando a combinar las diferentes partes de su vida e interactuar con todas las personas simultáneamente sin sentirse demasiado incómodo.

Peter estaba muy emocionado por lo bien que sus amigos se llevaban con Tony. Se habían hablado bien en Chili’s, pero ahora que estaban en una relación, Ned y MJ parecían aún más cómodos con él.

MJ le preguntó a Tony más sobre su negocio, y Peter y Ned escucharon ansiosos en la cocina mientras los padres se sentaban en la sala de estar.

Después de un rato, MJ se volvió menos sarcástica y le dijo a Tony que realmente le gustaba el departamento.

"Por supuesto. Si necesitas algo más, solo dime.”

Ned habló. "Mi silla del escritoria podría necesitar un cambio, pero..."

"Amigo." advirtió Peter.

"Está totalmente bien," terminó Ned. "Estaba bromeando."

Tony rio. "No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que puedo conseguir una."

"¿Y tú, MJ?"

"Te daré una lista de organizaciones sin ánimo de lucro a las que puedes donar."

Peter suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que Tony cumpliría su palabra y donaría.

# ***

El grupo caminó por el vecindario y Peter pudo ver cuán complacido se veía Tony cuando todos hablaban sobre la excelente ubicación del departamento y lo cerca que estaba del campus. Las principales opciones de restaurantes alrededor eran un Five Guys y un Chipotle, y Peter sugirió que Tony eligiera.

"Chipotle es mi vida." dijo MJ antes de que Tony pudiera hablar.

"Five Guys entonces." respondió Tony.

"Eso es lo que quería de todos modos." dijo MJ.

Tony entrecerró los ojos hacia Peter confundido y puso los ojos en blanco cuando le explicó que era otro Vine.

"Gracias a Dios," dijo Ned. “Las patatas cajún son perfectas.”

Peter se rió cuando sus padres asintieron y básicamente sonrieron por primera vez en el día.

No pasó desapercibido que May y el padre de MJ no habían invertido demasiado en la conversación sobre el restaurante y decidieron retirarse del grupo. Peter se preguntó de qué estaban hablando. Sabía que ambos estaban solteros y no le hubiera molestado si tuviera algo que ver con eso, pero tenía la sensación de que estaban discutiendo sobre él y Tony dado que May parecía culpable después de que él la miró.

# ***

"Entonces, ¿de qué estaban hablando tú y el padre de MJ?" Peter le preguntó a May cuándo estaban sentados con su comida.

May hizo una mueca. "De ti y Tony."

Peter se erizó. Se giró para ver si Tony los estaba escuchando. No parecía, pero Peter sabía por experiencia que el hombre tenía buena audición.

"Tenía curiosidad por ustedes dos." agregó.

"¿Curiosidad?"

"Si. Quería saber cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo y qué tenía que decir al respecto."

"¿Cómo se enteró?" Peter no estaba seguro de si los padres de sus amigos lo sabían o les importaba, pero aparentemente lo sabían y les importaba. Lo tomó como una buena señal que no se hubiera mencionado antes y que nadie parecía enojado.

"No es difícil de ver,” explicó May. "Ustedes no son exactamente discretos."

"Oh." Peter se sonrojó. Eso era verdad. "Bueno, ¿qué le dijiste?"

“Le dije la verdad. Tony es un gran tipo, y confío en ti," los ojos de May se pusieron llorosos "y que ahora tienes 18 años. Avanzas en este mundo."

Peter le dio a su tía una sonrisa comprensiva.

"Le dije que tenía mis dudas, pero que no había nada de qué preocuparse."

"¿Qué le importa de todos modos?"

"No fue así. No estaba enojado. Tenía curiosidad porque la última vez que los vio a ambos, Tony dijo que era un amigo. Para ser honesto contigo, Peter, es completamente normal, y es mejor que te acostumbres porque la gente va a hacer preguntas así sea asunto de ellos o no. Lo siento, pero es la verdad."

"Sí, supongo." admitió Peter.

Era un poco difícil ver la situación desde los ojos de los demás, ya que la diferencia de edad no lo molestaba en absoluto, pero era un problema para todos los demás. Todavía era frustrante tener que calmar las preocupaciones de todos. May ya estaba tranquila, y cuando le había contado al señor Delmar sobre la relación, lo había felicitado y todos los demás que conocía parecían estar bien con ello. Sabía que el señor Jones no quería causar ningún daño, pero tenía el reflejo de defender a Tony sin importar qué.

"Tienes razón," continuó Peter. "Gracias por apoyarme."

May sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna. "Siempre."

Peter se giró hacia Tony cuando terminó su conversación con May y apretó su mano debajo de la mesa.

"Entonces, ¿cuánto de eso escuchaste?" Peter bromeó.

"Oh, casi todo."

Peter levantó las cejas. "¿Y?"

"Y nada." dijo Tony.

"¿No tienes ningún pensamiento?"

"Dos, en realidad," explicó Tony. "Primero, me alegra que me hayas invitado. En segundo lugar, necesito conseguirle a May un presente por ser tan buena."

Peter sonrió de lado. "Sé cuál sería el regalo perfecto."

"Dime."

"La foto de nosotros."

"¿Estás seguro de que no sería de mal gusto?" Se preguntó Tony. “Era tu regalo, técnicamente sería un cambio. Y, ¿no sería restregarle que estamos juntos?"

"A mi tía le encantan las fotos mías," explicó Peter. "Apuesto a que llorará."

“¿Apuestas? ¿Qué?" Los ojos de Tony brillaron.

"Si gano, ya no puedes burlarte del sofá." completó Peter.

Tony hizo una mueca. "Bien. ¿Si ella no llora y yo gano? ¿Qué obtengo?"

"Puedes amueblar todo el apartamento."

"Juegas sucio." acusó Tony.

"Lo sé."

# ***

Fue surrealista cuando los adultos se fueron, y Ned, MJ y Peter no tuvieron que irse con ellos. Se sentía casi mal, como ser olvidado en la tienda, o algo así.

May tenía los ojos llorosos —algunas lágrimas nuevas y algunas restante de recibir la foto— y le dijo a Peter que lo llamara por absolutamente cualquier cosa, y que si necesitaba dinero, haría todo lo posible por ayudar. Ella lo abrazó, a Ned, MJ, y luego Tony brevemente antes de irse.

Peter sonrió cuando notó que los ojos de Tony se veían un poco llorosos después del abrazo. Fue algo descarado y le preguntó a Tony si estaba feliz de ser abrazado o si estaba llorando porque el sofá a cuadros se quedaría por los próximos cuatro años.

"Ambos." respondió Tony.

Se quedó por unos minutos y luego se fue también para que los adolescentes pudieran pasar su noche solos.

Les llevó menos de diez minutos mirar a su alrededor y estallar en una carcajada. Después de unos minutos más declararon que estaban aburridos.

"Está bien, ¿me matarían si les dijera que quiero irme a casa de Tony?"

Peter se preguntó si podía atrapar a Tony antes de que se alejara demasiado. Incluso si no pudiera, tomaría el metro.

"Gracias a Dios." Ned se llevó una mano al corazón. "Quería invitar a Betty, pero no sabía si estábamos haciendo lo de "solo nosotros "."

MJ sonrió. "Estamos de acuerdo entonces. Liz quiere que vaya a ver su dormitorio.”

Ned palideció. "Ustedes quieren decir… que Betty y yo... ¿tendremos todo el lugar para nosotros?"

Peter rio. "No _todo_ el lugar."

"Exactamente. Este es un buen momento para hablar sobre algunas reglas básicas.” MJ dijo seria.

"Ya lo tengo," explicó Ned. "He preparado una tabla de tareas y una lista de reglas. Les enviaré copias por correo y también imprimiré una para el refrigerador."

"Dame un resumen." solicitó MJ.

Peter se giró hacia Ned para escuchar lo que había inventado.

"En general, tratemos de mantener este lugar con un aspecto decente. No dejar que los platos se queden en el lavavajillas por días... no dejar sus cosas en la sala de estar. Y por amor de Dios, asegurémonos de usar porta vasos."

"Hecho," acordó MJ. “Yo digo que nada excepto abrazos o tomarse de las manos en áreas comunes. Si está avanzando, hágalo en su propia habitación y manténgalo silencioso. Te estoy mirando, Peter."

Peter frunció el ceño. Si le preocupaba que alguien abusara de las áreas comunes, era por MJ.

"Nada de comerse la comida del otro," agregó Ned. "A menos que digamos específicamente que está libre para los que quieran."

"¿Todavía estamos de acuerdo con que yo tenga un baño y ustedes dos compartan el otro?" MJ inclinó la cabeza. "Quiero comprobarlo antes de acomodar el resto de mi mierda."

"Esta totalmente bien conmigo," respondió Peter. "Tenemos una cortina de baño de Star Wars que queremos poner, de todos modos.”

"No me importa eso, simplemente no quiero caerme en el retrete cuando ustedes dos dejan el asiento arriba."

"Está bien."

MJ asintió apreciativamente. "Gracias por ser geniales, bros."

Peter sonrió. "Ah, y mantengamos nuestros horarios en el refrigerador o algo así para que tengamos una idea aproximada de dónde estamos y hasta cuando."

MJ resopló. "Es un poco acosador, pero puedo aceptarlo."

"Buena idea, Peter." felicitó Ned.

"Gracias," ofreció Peter. "Escucho todo el tiempo sobre cómo los amigos que comienzan a vivir juntos terminan separándose, y no quiero que eso nos pase a nosotros. Si establecemos nuestras reglas ahora y nos atenemos a ellas, deberíamos seguir bien.”

"Exactamente," agregó MJ, "y no veo a ninguno de nosotros haciendo amigos además de nosotros... pero si traemos a alguien a casa para pasar el rato, deberíamos avisarnos para que no entremos esperando estar solo y recibamos una sorpresa."

"Totalmente. Estoy seguro de que hay más cosas, pero pensaremos en ello mientras pase el tiempo." dijo Peter.

"Excelente", declaró Ned. "Primera noche en nuestro propio lugar, y lo estamos logrando. ¡Esto es tan increíble!”

# ***

_Sé que te acabas de ir, pero hay alguna posibilidad_   
_de que sigues por aquí cerca???_

_Hay un 100% de posibilidades de que sí._

_¿Por qué?_

_Esperaba poder dormir en tu casa._

_Al fin no tenemos toque de queda y_   
_May no espera que regrese a casa._

_Entonces?_

_Esperaba que dijeras eso._

_¿En serio? :)_

_¿Cuánto tiempo tengo antes de que llegues aquí?_

_Considerando que nunca dejé saque el carro del parqueadero_   
_tienes el tiempo que te tome bajar aquí._

Peter se cepilló los dientes, se aseguró de volver a aplicar un poco de desodorante, empacó al azar un bolso, se despidió rápidamente de sus amigos y corrió hacia el ascensor. No quería que Tony esperara más.

# ***

"¿Has estado esperando todo este tiempo?" Peter preguntó. "Han pasado como media hora."

"Recibí una llamada," explicó Tony, "y luego pensé que bien podría revisar mi correo electrónico, y luego podría o no haber estado considerando interrumpir tu fiesta de "solo amigos”. Creo que esto es mucho mejor de lo que había planeado.”.

"Eso creo también,” Peter agregó. "Una vez más, estamos pensando lo mismo."

"Entonces, ¿a dónde, señor Parker?" Tony preguntó. “¿Cena, película, segunda ronda de bolos? Estoy a tu servicio."

"En realidad," se sonrojó Peter, "estaba pensando en irnos directamente a tu casa. Ya sabes, ver hasta dónde nos lleva la noche.”

"Oh." Tony levantó las cejas. "Bien entonces."

"Si. Si está bien."

"Más que bien."


	37. Conexión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter y Tony se vuelven más físicamente íntimos.

Peter fue directamente a la habitación de Tony cuando llegaron. Puso su bolso al lado de la puerta del baño. No tenía sentido hacerse el tonto sobre en dónde dormiría y qué baño usaría.

Dudó al dejar su bolso y miró la cama. Había avanzado mucho, pero en realidad no sabía hasta dónde quería llegar con su plan. Todo lo que sabía era que quería hacer algo más que besarse por primera vez. ¿Pero cómo ser seductor o tentador? ¿Cómo expresar sus deseos y expectativas sin sonar incómodo y virginal?

Tony estaba cerca, probablemente esperando que dijera algo. Peter no sabía qué decir. Cómo pedir _más_. Consideró sugerir que vieran una película para que él pudiera tener más tiempo para ponerse nervioso. Hubiera sido más fácil dejar que ocurriera naturalmente en el transcurso de la noche, pero estaba cansado de esperar. Quería a Tony ahora.

"Lo siento, no soy sexy." espetó Peter.

"¿Perdón?"

“Es que, ¿ves cómo algunas personas simplemente tienen esa opinión sobre ellos? Como— como tú.” dijo Peter. "Estás tan seguro de ti mismo. Sabes lo que estás haciendo. Lo que quieres. Estás de pie allí y eres... sexy," explicó Peter tontamente. "No sé que estoy haciendo."

Peter se quería morir. El filtro de su cerebro a boca obviamente estaba fuera de servicio por el día.

Tony levantó las cejas. "¿Por qué crees que no eres sexy?"

"¿Estás bromeando? Todos siempre dicen que la confianza es lo más atractivo y, y sé que no estoy seguro de mi mismo, por lo tanto..."

Tony se rio entre dientes. “¿Sabes qué más es sexy? Ser tu mismo."

_Suena falso, pero está bien._

“Puede tomar diez minutos de divagación y una tonelada métrica de sonrojarse y disculparse, pero siempre dices lo que necesitas decir. ¿Confiado? Tal vez no. ¿Valiente? Definitivamente."

Peter frunció el ceño. "Entonces, ¿no te molesta que sea inseguro?"

“No, si me molesta porque quiero que seas feliz. Quiero que veas lo que yo veo.”

Tony continuó, "pero tampoco quiero que finjas por mí. Si aún no te sientes así, no actúes como tal. Apropiate del sentimiento."

"No soy la persona perfecta que creías que era, pero bueno, todavía te gusto. ¿Ves cómo funciona eso? Te gusta que soy real, y para serte sincero, eres una de las pocas personas que siquiera me conoce."

"Sí, tiene sentido." admitió Peter.

"Entonces,” agregó Tony. "Estás en mi habitación y estás pensando en lo sexy que soy". Él movió las cejas. "Estoy pensando en lo sexy que eres. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estamos planeando hacer al respecto?”

Peter pasó la lengua por sus labios mientras consideraba la mejor forma de responder a la pregunta. "Todo lo que sé es que estoy cansado de solo besarnos. Quiero decir, obviamente es genial. Me encanta. Te amo pero. Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿cierto?”

"Entiendo."

Peter asintió agradecido, “Muy bien. No sé cómo empezar. Tal vez debí haber esperado hasta que llegáramos aquí con un poco más de calma, pero no quiero perder más tiempo."

"Lo siento, ¿qué estabas diciendo sobre no ser sexy?" Tony sonrió de lado. "Eres tan directo."

Peter se sonrojó. "Asi que ¿Podemos retomar nuestra conversación de la última vez? ¿Solo para ponernos de humor o lo que sea? No sé."

"Absolutamente" Tony sonrió. "¿Tienes más preguntas?"

"Más o menos," Peter dudó. "Probablemente tengas algunas preferencias... o cosas que otras personas hicieron que te gustaron, y yo—”

"No te hagas eso, Pete. Esas personas no importan."

“Lo sé, pero quiero ser bueno para ti. Todo lo que sé hacer es masturbarme, y apenas," resopló Peter. "Quiero intentar otras cosas, pero no quiero que verme más raro de lo que ya soy y arruinarlo."

“El sexo es una habilidad como cualquier otra. Aprenderás, y voy a estar allí contigo durante todo el camino. Si haces algo que no me gusta, te lo diré, y podemos hablar de ello. Si hago algo que no te gusta, pasa lo mismo."

Peter se tranquilizó un poco, pero no quería hacer nada que a Tony no le gustara. Punto. Sería humillante sin importar cuán amable fuera Tony al respecto.

"¿Cómo sabes que no serás lo mejor que he tenido?" Tony preguntó. "Y, ¿cómo sabes que soy bueno? Podría ser egoísta.Tal vez me acuesto y te pongo a hacer todo el trabajo. Quizás no corresponda. Tal vez me apresuro a prepararte y te lastimo. Hay dos partes en la ecuación, Pete."

"¿Eres asi?"

"No,” admitió Tony, "pero el punto es que podría serlo, y ni siquiera lo estás considerando."

"Ni siquiera sé cómo soy yo."

"Lo sabrás, y luego lo sabré, y entonces podremos trabajar con lo que tenemos. Subestimas mi disposición para asegurarme de que las cosas entre nosotros sean lo mejor posible, y en realidad, ese es el factor más importante."

"¿No estás cansado de darme todos estos consejos? ¿No es molesto? "

"No, lo voy a disfrutar mientras dure, para ser honesto. Ya eres mucho más inteligente que yo y mucho más lindo. Muy pronto, sacarás látigos y cadenas, y seré yo quien no pueda seguirte el ritmo."

"No sé si llegaré a ese punto."

“Entonces dejémoslo así”.

Peter suspiro. "Está bien, ¿puedo pedirte algo?"

"Cualquier cosa," aseguró Tony. "Lo peor que puede pasar es que diga que no, e intentemos algo más."

Peter respiró para calmarse. "Quiero verte."

"Me estás mirando ahora mismo." Tony sonrió de lado.

"No. Quiero decir... sabes a lo que me refiero.”

"¿Quieres que me desnude por ti?"

"No es tienes que hacerlo, pero realmente me gustaría que lo hicieras." dijo Peter.

"De repente me sentí tímido." bromeó Tony.

"No tienes que... yo solo— solo pensé que tal vez me ayudaría. Si veo tu cuerpo. Entonces, no sé, me haría sentir un poco mejor al mostrar el mío. En realidad, no sé, tal vez me haga sentir peor. Pero para ser honesto no me importa. He estado esperando verte desnudo por mucho tiempo."

“Deja de preocuparte, bebé. Me quitaré la ropa por ti cualquier día."

Peter miraba hambriento mientras Tony se quitaba la camisa. Antes de que pudiera pasar a los pantalones, Peter extendió su mano para tocar el pecho de Tony. Trazó los huesos de sus clavículas y el hueco que corría el centro de su pecho. Sintió la curva de cada pectoral y la rigidez de su abdomen hasta sus caderas. Podía ver la piel de Tony tornase de gallina bajo la yema de sus dedos y le hizo querer tocar más.

"Eres tan hermoso, Tony," reflexionó Peter. "No es justo."

"Eyy" suspiró Tony. Puso sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de Peter y levantó su cabeza. "Recuerda, yo soy el afortunado aquí."

Peter sacudió la cabeza.

"Eres hermoso, Pete. Un día veré el resto de tu cuerpo y vas a sacudir mi mundo. Hasta entonces, puedes mirarme.”

Con eso, Tony enganchó sus manos en la cintura de los pantalones y los deslizó por sus piernas.

Peter no podía mirar hacia otro lado a pesar de que estaba nervioso. Tony estaba parado frente a él en nada más que su ropa interior y era todo suyo.

Peter dio un paso adelante y caminó alrededor de Tony para obtener una vista completa. Le tocó la espalda de la misma manera que le tocó el pecho y presionó los labios en el centro de los omóplatos antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de Tony y abrazarlo por la espalda. Apoyó su rostro contra la piel de Tony y lo escuchó respirar, consciente de cómo la curva de su trasero hacía que su propio cuerpo se curvara a su alrededor.

"¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?" Le preguntó Tony.

"¿Podemos meternos en la cama?"

"Absolutamente."

Peter se metió en la cama después de Tony y se acomodó a su lado. Mantuvo una mano extendida sobre el pecho de Tony mientras pensaba en lo que podría desear a continuación.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"No sé," admitió Peter. "Quiero más, pero tengo miedo."

"¿De qué tienes miedo?"

"De todo. Mi aspecto, de hacer algo mal..."

“Ya puedo decirte que como te ves es una ventaja. ¿Qué más?"

"Sé que piensas que me veo bien y sé que me quieres, pero no soy tan valiente."

"Aún."

"¿Y si soy demasiado pequeño? En _otras_ áreas."

“Toma mi palabra en eso. No lo eres."

"Pero—"

“Peter, te pones duro cuando incluso me acerco a ti. Te he visto por encima de la ropa. Te he sentido. Créeme."

Peter escondió su rostro en el brazo de Tony y agradeció poder hacerlo. Tony no tenía que exponer así toda su vida. Que pena.

"¿Qué más?"

"Hacer algo mal," repitió Peter. "¿Qué tal si trato de hacerte correr y no puedo?"

"Pete, eres virgen, y eso no es malo ni bueno. Es solo un hecho. Es imposible que me decepciones."

"Y si—"

"Relájate, bebé. Te enseñaré lo que me gusta, y puedes descubrir lo que te gusta. Cuando pasa, pasa, y tal vez habrán algunos retrocesos, pero nada que no podamos resolver."

"Bueno, ¿qué tipo de cosas te gustan?"

"Me gusta todo," respondió Tony. "Rápido, lento, de pie, acostado... Soy fácil."

"Tal vez puedas mostrarme." instó Peter.

"¿Mostrarte?"

"Sí" dijo Peter. “Quiero ver el resto de tu cuerpo. Todo."

"Ya te dije que me desnudaría por ti. Solo dime cuando."

"¿Por favor?" Peter presionó.

Tony empujó las mantas hacia abajo y Peter contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba que la ropa interior desapareciera.

Tony lo miró una vez antes de seguir. Peter no cambiaría de opinión. Había querido ver el pene de Tony durante meses. Lo había sentido contra su cuerpo y vio algunos contornos sobre la ropa, pero verlo sería una historia diferente.

La boca de Peter se hizo agua cuando Tony bajó sus boxers y sacó su polla. Ni siquiera sabía cómo responder. Su primer instinto fue extender la mano y agarrarlo, pero se contuvo.

"Wow", Peter respiró. "Yo—Wow".

Tony soltó su pene y Peter casi gimió cuando cayó de nuevo sobre su estómago. Peter sabía que no estaba completamente duro, pero estaba casi ahí y aún se veía grande.

"Eres dulce." dijo Tony.

"No sé qué decir." admitió Peter.

"¿Quieres tocarlo?"

Peter sabía que probablemente no era un gran cosa porque había sostenido su propio pene antes. En realidad, ¿qué tan diferente podría ser? Pero era muy distinto. Este pene estaba unido a una persona diferente. Adjunto a Tony que tenía preferencias y experiencia. ¿Qué podría Peter hacer con algo como la polla de Tony con sus manos incapaces.

"Tócate." espetó Peter.

"Quiero decir. Um, quiero verte hacerlo. Como lo haces. Por favor."

Tony gimió. "Joder, vas a ser un mandón. Ya puedo notarlo.”

"Lo siento."

"No." dijo Tony. "No te disculpes. Me gusta cuando me dices lo que quieres.”

"E-está bien", permitió Peter. "No quiero, um, hacer algo? Tal vez, pero quiero mirar. Quiero ver cómo lo haces. Entonces sabré cómo hacerlo."

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron cuando Tony tomó su polla de nuevo en su mano. Tony no mentía acerca de cuánto disfrutaba que Peter le dijera qué hacer porque ahora estaba completamente duro.

Peter pasó saliva mientras miraba. "Wow."

"Sí, sigues diciendo lo mismo." bromeó Tony.

Tony se acarició perezosamente algunas veces. "¿Cuán no-involucrado quieres estar en esto?" Él le preguntó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Peter parpadeó.

“¿Dónde quieres tocar? ¿Quieres que hable, que describa lo que estoy haciendo? "

"Um, tal vez solo hazlo como si no estuviera aquí. Pero podría querer tocarte. No sé."

"Estoy contento con cualquier cosa, pero solo te advierto. Si me tocas, probablemente me corra de una y arruine esto."

"Ugnh" gruñó Peter. "Yo... no sé. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en nada en este momento. Solo quiero que comiences.”

"Está bien, de una."

Peter olvidó cómo parpadear mientras veía a Tony tocarse. Estaba presionado contra el lado izquierdo de Tony, por lo que ese brazo estaba fuera de servicio. El instinto de Peter le decía que ayudara a Tony a jugar con sus pelotas o que le chupara el pezón. Cualquier cosa, para que no estuviera acostado allí inútilmente, aunque había elegido ese papel. Su propio pene estaba duro, y sabía que Tony probablemente podía sentirlo contra su pierna, pero cuando trató de moverlo y esconderlo, el hombre simplemente apretó su agarre y lo acercó. El aliento de Peter quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando su polla presionó aún más firme contra la pierna de Tony.

"¿Cómo se siente?" Peter se preguntó.

"Bien." suspiró Tony.

Peter disfrutó viendo los diversos músculos de Tony contraerse y flexionarse mientras lo hacía. Observó fascinado cuando Tony ajustó su pulgar sobre la cabeza de su pene para esparcir las gotas de semen que se escapaban de la punta. Mientras más veía Peter como lo disfrutaba Tony, más quería unirse. Quería ayudar a Tony hasta verlo terminar.

Peter se puso de rodillas, por lo que tuvo mejor acceso a las partes del cuerpo de Tony que quería tocar. Se inclinó sobre la cara de Tony y lo besó en los labios. Fue aún más caliente que nunca porque el cuerpo de Tony se balanceaba por el movimiento de su mano, por lo que era difícil atrapar sus labios en el momento adecuado. Peter hizo algo que había provocado una gran reacción antes y chupó la oreja de Tony. Tony no decepcionó y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

Peter podía sentir su polla palpitando entre sus piernas, y eso lo hizo mirar a Tony con envidia. Realmente estaba enfocado en su placer y Peter recordó que se suponía que debía estar observando para aprender. Se estaba divirtiendo demasiado besando a Tony y esperando pacientemente a que él se corriera como para captar los movimientos exactos de la mano de Tony. Se lamió los labios al ver la cabeza rosa que entraba y salía del puño de Tony. Extendió su brazo sobre el cuerpo de Tony para quitar la mano, y la boca de Tony se abrió mientras lo miraba. Peter trató de no perder los nervios mientras se llevaba la mano de Tony a la boca y escupía en la palma de la mano.

"Joder," jadeó Tony. "Eso es jodidamente caliente."

Peter no dijo nada, solo siguió mirando mientras Tony volvía a poner su mano sobre su polla. Ver su saliva deslizándose por todo el eje de Tony le dolía.

"¿Te corres mucho?" Peter preguntó sin mirar la cara de Tony. Tenía miedo de mirar hacia otro lado y perderse cualquier cosa.

Tony se apretó y desaceleró el paso.

Peter miró a Tony para repetir su pregunta, y fue recibido por la absoluta obra maestra de la cara de Tony. Sus labios estaban más hinchados por todos los mordiscos y besos, y sus mejillas tenían el tinte rosado que Peter rara vez veía. Se sintió mejor de apartar la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que el mejor espectáculo estaba sucediendo por encima de la cintura.

Tony lo miró casi salvajemente cuando llegó a sus ojos y solo asintió para responder a su pregunta.

Peter podía sentir ese pequeño asentimiento manifestándose en un cosquilleo desde su cuello hasta sus bolas. Tony se corría mucho... Quería verlo. Él descendió sobre la boca del hombre y lamió más allá de sus labios para apresurarlo. Le chupó la lengua y Tony no hizo nada más que acostarse allí y tomarlo.

Peter podía escuchar que la respiración de Tony se volvía más errática, y sentía su cuerpo temblar mientras aceleraba, sabía que no tendría que esperar mucho.

"Eres tan caliente, Tony." Peter le habló directamente al oído. Mientras estaba allí, volvió a chupar el lóbulo, y entonces consiguió más que un suspiro. Tony gimió su nombre, y su cuerpo se tensó, y Peter se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Tony venirse sobre su pecho.

"Joder." suspiró Tony antes de que su cuerpo se relajara.

Peter tenía suficiente para sus próximas sesiones con su mano que le duraría varias vidas después de presenciar eso. Había pensado que Tony haciendo flexiones era increíble, pero esto era algo que jamás había visto. Si se hubiera dado un poco más de fricción, sabía que podría haberse corrido con Tony, y era reconfortante saber que no estaba roto y que podía encenderse en el momento correcto. Al parecer Tony era la clave. Ver a Tony masturbandose era mejor que cualquier porno que hubiera visto o fantasía que hubiera creado. Era perfecto.

Peter besó los labios de Tony una vez más y sonrió para sí mismo. Tony tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía absolutamente agotado. Continuó besándolo hasta la barbilla y luego bajando por su cuello, y luego lamió a lo largo de la línea de su clavícula. Sabía que había probado el semen de Tony porque la piel estaba húmeda y sabía a un tipo distinto de salado que el sudor. Decidió que habría sido un crimen detenerse allí, y continuó lamiendo y besando todo el pecho de Tony hasta que llegó al otro pectoral.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Tony preguntó con el tono de voz más roto que Peter había escuchado.

"Te estoy limpiando." explicó Peter.

Tony se cubrió los ojos con las manos e inhaló bruscamente antes de levantarse sobre los codos para poder disfrutar de la vista.

Peter dudó, inseguro de si debía continuar.

"Estás—"

"Eres tan buen chico," felicitó Tony. "Sigue."

Peter pudo haber muerto en el acto, fue tan abrumador. No volvió a detenerse y continuó su trabajo hasta que llegó a la suave polla de Tony. La apartó con cuidado y lamió el desastre de donde había estado goteando en su estómago.

“Jesucristo, Peter. No tienes idea,” balbuceó Tony. "No tienes idea de lo perfecto que eres."

Peter lo ignoró y se inclinó hasta sus pies donde sus boxers estaban arrugados. Los deslizó sobre las piernas de Tony hasta que ya no estaba desnudo, y luego tomó su posición al lado de Tony nuevamente. Le pasó un brazo por el pecho y se acurrucó lo más cerca que pudo.

Tony lo rodeó con un brazo. "¿Estuvo bien?"

Peter asintió tontamente. "Fue increíble. Aún puedo verlo. Eso fue lo mejor que me ha pasado."

"Um, esa es mi línea." respondió Tony.

Peter se rio. "Entonces, ¿estuvo bien para ti?"

"La sacaste del parque, bebé."

"Con mi apellido... supongo que no debería sorprendernos." bromeó Peter.

"Entonces, ¿vamos contigo ahora?" Tony dijo. "Porque no estaba bromeando con lo de no ser egoísta. Me encantaría chuparte, pero si eso no está en el menú, lo que sea que te apetezca. Dime qué puedo hacer.”

Peter lo consideró. "Yo... ¿Tal vez tome tu oferta después?"

"¿Quieres tocarte?" Tony preguntó. "Ni siquiera voy a mirar. Te besaré todo el tiempo. Podemos hacer lo que quieras.”

Peter se sintió un poco culpable al rechazar a Tony porque sonaba muy interesado en continuar las cosas, pero no sabía si podía exponerse tanto. Nadie había visto su pene antes, ni siquiera por accidente en el vestuario. Se sentía cómodo con Tony y confiaba en él por completo, pero quería tomarlo con calma. Quería una oportunidad para procesar lo que acababa de suceder, pero tal vez si no se detenía a pensar sería mejor. Tal vez podría dejar que su pene tuviera el control por un tiempo y dejar que su cerebro tomara el asiento del copiloto.

"Y-yo... no sé." dijo Peter.

"Está bien,” dijo Tony. "Está bien, pero si cambias de opinión, asegúrate de que yo sea el primero en saberlo. Honraré la oferta indefinidamente. Nunca te dejaría esperando.”

"Vale, gracias. Lo siento."

"No es necesario pedir disculpas," aseguró Tony. “Pero déjame decirte. Me imaginé un montón de escenarios y superaste todas mis expectativas. Porque si tu presencia hace que tocarme sea tan bueno, ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que sucederá cuando vayamos más lejos, ¿y me limpiarás después? Mierda, voy a estar pensando en eso por mucho tiempo, Pete. Mira, incluso me tienes divagando, fue tan bueno.”

Peter se sonrojó. "¿Entonces realmente te gustó?"

"Me encantó. Podría correrme de nuevo, y eso es algo dada mi edad."

La descuidada polla de Peter volvió a palpitar y se preguntó si estaba siendo tonto por dejar pasar la oportunidad. Se sentía orgulloso de que Tony estuviera tan excitado por él, y ese era probablemente el mejor estímulo que podía recibir por el momento.

"Bueno", comenzó Peter. "Vamos a acostarnos aquí por un rato. Tal vez estaré listo para más después o en otro momento. Eso fue un montón."

"Sí" Tony respiró. "Sin lugar a dudas."

Peter besó el pecho de Tony en la zona más cercana a su rostro y sonrió.

"Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?" Tony preguntó.

"Esa es mi línea." dijo Peter.

Peter se dió cuenta de que se estaba quedando dormido, pero estaba demasiado cómodo y cálido para resistirse.

# ***

Cuando Peter se despertó más tarde, estuvo desorientado solo por un momento antes de recordar dónde estaba y con quién, y lo que había sucedido. Los recuerdos le dieron mucha energía de repente y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Tony para ver si él también estaba despierto.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Le preguntó Tony.

"No." dijo Peter. Definitivamente no tenía hambre. El estaba cachondo.

Ajustó su posición, para poder acceder a la boca de Tony. Lo besó perezosamente, tomándose su tiempo para apreciar cada golpe de la lengua de Tony contra la suya y disfrutar de la sensación de ser abrazado. Tony retrocedió después de un momento. “¿Estás seguro de que tienes que ir a la universidad? ¿No puedes quedarte aquí y ser mi mantenido hasta que muera?"

"Es tentador, pero tengo que trabajar duro, entonces tendré suficiente dinero para convertirte en mi mantenido. Hashtag goals." bromeó Peter.

"No tengo problemas con eso."

"¿Podemos continuar donde lo dejamos?" Peter se preguntó. "Estoy teniendo dudas sobre no participar".

"¿Qué deseas?" Tony preguntó.

“Quiero que nos besemos y ver qué pasa. Como, ¿probar cosas sin presión? Obviamente eso es un hecho. Sé que nunca me presionarías, pero ¿sin expectativas de un final? ¿Si tiene sentido?"

"Si lo tiene," respondió Tony. "Estoy a tu servicio."

"Lo sé" se dio cuenta Peter. "Apaguemos la luz. Eso podría ayudar."

Tony salió volando de la cama tan rápido que casi tropezó en su camino hacia el interruptor.

Peter resopló, y tan pronto como la luz se apagó, se tocó para saber qué tan lejos estaba. A pesar de su nerviosismo, sabía que si Tony lo tocaba se vendría.

Sintió que Tony volvía a la cama y su piel cobró vida. Todo parecía más sensual en la oscuridad. Podía escuchar el aliento de Tony y sentir su calor, pero no podía ver su expresión.

Se quitó la camisa y la arrojó a un lado y consideró sacarse también los joggers, pero decidió mantenerlos.

Cuando Tony extendió las manos para sentir dónde estaba, le tocó la piel desnuda y Peter no pudo evitar temblar. No podía creer que esto finalmente estaba pasando.

"Te quitaste la camisa."

"Sí." confirmó Peter.

"Creo que podría morir." dijo Tony. “Me siento como un adolescente otra vez. Como si pudiera terminar con cualquier cosa.”

"Hazlo" sugirió Peter. "Estás con la compañía adecuada."

Tony se rió y apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros. "¿Dónde puedo tocar?"

"Donde quieras, excepto, ya sabes, allí."

"Entendido." Tony lentamente sacó las manos de los hombros de Peter para ponerlas sobre su pecho. Sus dedos viajaron unos centímetros y luego los pasó sobre los pezones de Peter.

"Ohh", siseó Peter.

"¿Bueno o malo?"

"Asombroso."

Tony tomó la retroalimentación. Dejó sus dedos pellizcando uno de los pezones de Peter y acercó su boca al opuesto y chupó.

Peter se echó hacia adelante y sintió que una cantidad obscena de liquido preseminal se le escapaba.

Tony chupó con más fuerza, movió su boca hacia las costillas de Peter y le dio besos hasta la cintura de sus pantalones, y luego volvió para darle una oportunidad al otro pezón.

"Eso se siente tan bien." jadeó Peter.

"¿Quieres que vea si puedo hacerte venir sólo con esto?"

Peter agradeció que Tony no asumiera nada; no quería que estuviera seguro de poder hacerlo solo para fallar porque a él se le metía en la cabeza y le dieran nervios de seguir. Peter sabía que estaba cerca, pero no estaba seguro de si realmente quería seguir adelante con algo hasta venirse. Era mejor en la oscuridad porque no tenía que preocuparse por verse asqueroso, pero tal vez sus ruidos serían desagradables, o tal vez Tony trataría de saborearlo y lo encontrara repugnante. Pero por otro lado, Tony l deseaba. Quería tocarlo y estar con él. Estaba cansado de enterrar sus pasos y resistirse.

"Sí," decidió Peter. "No sé si puedo, pero—"

"No te preocupes por nada," alentó Tony. "Estamos tonteando. Explorando. Se supone que es divertido."

"Está bien," suspiró Peter. Él sonrió cuando la boca de Tony volvió a su pecho. "Sabes, todo este tiempo, pensé que eras mi novio, y ahora descubro que solo estamos tonteando.” Se estaba burlando de sí mismo por ser tan tonto en el retiro y esperaba que Tony entendiera la broma.

"Ni siquiera empieces con eso, Peter." Tony rio. "Sabes muy bien lo que eres para mí."

"Un cuerpo caliente."

"Está bien, eso no es justo," admitió Tony. "Eso es parcialmente cierto."

Peter se burló en la oscuridad y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas. Tony no estaba muy lejos, y Peter jadeó cuando el peso del hombre estaba repentinamente sobre él. Se sentía seguro estar debajo de Tony así, sentir su peso, él siempre estaba tan cálido.

Tony volvió a unir sus bocas y se detuvo casi de inmediato. "Sabes a mí."

Las mejillas rojas de Peter se pusieron aún más calientes ante la implicación de que Tony podía saborearse en su boca.

Peter no tuvo tiempo de pensar si Tony estaba molesto o no porque lo estaba besando de nuevo. Él respondió con todo su cuerpo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Tony para jalarlo más cerca. La polla de Tony estaba dura de nuevo, y Peter podía sentirla presionando contra la suya, y no pensó antes de frotarse contra ella.

"Eres tan bueno para mí." alentó Tony. Apretó las caderas contra las de Peter y movió la boca hacia atrás para chupar sus pezones una vez más.

La fricción contra su polla junto con la sensación de la lengua y los dientes de Tony en sus pezones lo pusieron al límite. Peter se corrió con un grito contra el cuerpo de Tony, y el hombre no dejó de chupar y morder su piel. Por el tiempo que había estado aguantando combinado con la implacable boca de Tony se convirtió en el mejor orgasmo que había tenido. Su grito se convirtió en un gemido gutural cuando simplemente no terminaba y Tony lo calmó con su lengua.

"Te tengo, Pete." calmó Tony.

El cuerpo de Peter quedó flácido bajo Tony, y la bruma de venirse se desvaneció, y pudo sentir la incómoda humedad en sus boxers.

"Tony," suspiró Peter. “Eso— eso fue, Unhh."

"Increíble es fue." dijo Tony.

"Mmm".

Tony lo besó de nuevo y Peter pudo sentir lo duro que aún estaba. Peter estaba demasiado sensible para presionarse sobre Tony nuevamente y ayudarlo a venir. Pensó que podría hacer algo mejor con lo eufórico que se sentía. No tenía miedo cuando metió la mano en los boxers de Tony y envolvió su mano alrededor de su pene.

"Mierda." siseó Tony. Empujó sobre el puño de Peter varias veces antes de derramarse en su mano.

Peter estaba mareado con lo contento que estaba y podía sentir que Tony sentía lo mismo. Tony lo besó lentamente mientras sus empujes se debilitaban y Peter todavía podía sentir su polla latiendo con fuerza.

"Eres tan perfecto." felicitó Tony.

"Ese eres tú."

Peter retiró la mano de la polla de Tony cuando sintió que se estremecía. Era agradable saber que Tony tenía suficiente del contacto. Lo hacía sentir seguro captar las señales de Tony y le hacía sentir que tenían una conexión. Como si pudiera darle a Tony lo que quería.

Tony chupó el pezón de Peter nuevamente, y estaba tan sensible que saltó en la cama. "Ahhh" se quejó Peter.

Tony cedió y se quitó por completo. Se acomodó al lado de Peter.

Peter sonrió cuando sintió la mano de Tony tantear su cuerpo y el espacio a su lado varias veces. "¿Buscando algo?"

"Sí, tu mano."

Peter encontró la mano de Tony y la sostuvo.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Tony preguntó. "Estoy bien despierto.”

"Igual."

"Esta sería la parte en donde nos duchamos juntos," sugirió Tony. "Si estás interesado."

"Um" Peter dudó. "Si. Um. Supongo, pero—”

"Está bien," dijo Tony. "En otro momento. Quiero que estés seguro.”

“Gracias Tony. Quiero hacerlo, pero pequeños pasos.”

"Qué tal esto. Voy a encender la lámpara ahora para que puedas dirigirte al baño.”

"¿Qué vas a hacer tú?"

"Iré a usar el baño de visitas."

"Puedo ir a ese, está bien."

"Pete, no. Tomarás el mío.”

"Está bien." Cedió Peter.

"Siempre es un buen chico."

Tony encendió la lámpara y Peter parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz.

Peter frunció el ceño cuando Tony todavía estaba de espaldas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Peter preguntó.

"No estoy mirando", dijo Tony. "Tú dijiste—"

“Oh, quise decir en la ducha, como desnudo desnudo. Puedes mirarme así.” Peter pensó que era seguro. Tony lo había visto lamer su semen a plena luz, y había dejado que el hombre se follara su puño y besara su pecho desnudo. Bien podría ver el desastre que había hecho.

"Gracias, mierda." Tony se giró de inmediato.

Peter todavía se sentía tímido, pero también valiente. Se miró a sí mismo para ver lo que Tony estaba viendo e inhaló bruscamente cuando vio lo marcada que estaba la piel alrededor de sus pezones.

Tony extendió la mano y tocó la piel hinchada.

El cuerpo de Peter se tensó y sintió que su pene daba un tirón interesado. Se encontró con los ojos de Tony para ver su expresión y soltó un grito corto cuando se movió y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente.

"Nunca quiero oírte decir que no eres sexy otra vez." gruñó Tony.

Peter se rió cuando Tony bajó la boca hasta su cosquilleante cuello. Su persistente timidez se convirtió en humo frente a otro cumplido de Tony. Había derribado lo suficiente de sus inhibiciones como para que las palabras halagadoras le llegaran. Era extraño darse cuenta de que era deseable, atractivo y bueno.

"No puedo hacer ninguna promesa," admitió Peter, "pero intentaré no hacerlo."

"Bien," dijo Tony. "Entonces, sigue siendo un no a la ducha compartida porque soy una especie de puta por el cuidado posterior. Me encantaría lavarte y adorar tu cuerpo un poco más."

Incluso con todo lo que acababa de suceder, esa oferta le hizo doler el pecho. Era tan dulce y cariñoso, tan de Tony.

"No esta vez," dijo Peter en voz baja, "pero eventualmente. Me encantaría eso."

"Está bien," acordó Tony. "Está bien, ve antes de que tus boxers se rompan por la mitad, o antes de que tenga alguna idea sobre la tercera ronda."

Peter se rio. "Antes de irme... solo tengo una pregunta."

"¿Qué es?"

“¿Cuántas calorías crees que tiene el semen? Estoy tratando de mantener completo mi registro de alimentos."

Peter salió de la habitación con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro que solo se hizo más grande cuando todavía podía escuchar a Tony riéndose cuando cerró la puerta del baño.


	38. Solución

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comienza la universidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo: Ya fue suficiente angst. Tony y Peter han pasado por mucho... dejemos que sean felices.
> 
> El KyloRen en mi: MÁS MÁSSSSS!!!!!

La primera semana de clases había sido engañosamente fácil para Peter. Tuvo actividades introductorias, profesores que acortaron las clases después de no hacer nada más que revisar los programas del curso y no asignaron tareas.

Peter se sintió un poco intimidado cuando los siguientes ocho meses de su vida se hablaron en función de las fechas de entrega de tareas, exámenes parciales y exámenes finales, pero en general, estaba emocionado. La escuela secundaria había sido estresante pero lograble, anticipó tener un horario aún más estricto en la universidad, pero desafortunadamente, la primera semana alegre se convirtió en una segunda semana difícil y luego en un mes imposible. Septiembre estaba a punto de convertirse en octubre y Peter sintió que se estaba ahogando. No solo con sus clases sino en todos los aspectos de su vida.

Peter no tenía novedades en lo que respecta a su relación con Tony. Su noche juntos en la cama era un recuerdo lejano; continuaron haciendo ejercicio los viernes, pero Peter no se había quedado de nuevo en la casa de Tony y no habían hecho nada más que compartir un beso de vez en cuando.

Quería quedarse, pero su agenda era agotadora. Peter tenía clases casi todo el día de lunes a jueves. El poco tiempo que le quedaba entre clases o por las tardes era para estudiar y avanzar en sus tareas. El viernes tenía laboratorios por la mañana; la tarde y noche eran para Tony. Trabajaba temprano los sábados y domingos, y tratar de adaptar su tiempo entre la vida social, las visitas con May, la cocina, la compra de comestibles, las tareas domésticas y el tiempo para sus hobbies, fue una pesadilla.

Debido a la beca, también se esperaba que asistiera a una reunión mensual con un consejero para asegurarse de mantener un promedio adecuado. También se había comprometido a asistir a las reuniones del grupo de apoyo de Steve e Iron Fitness todos los domingos y quería cumplir su palabra.

Vivir con sus amigos significaba que quería salir con ellos. Independientemente de si lo estaban distrayendo intencionalmente o no, estaban cerca. Peter estaba acostumbrado a que fueran solo May y él, y la mayor parte del tiempo había estado solo en el departamento.

Peter amaba sus clases y encontraba fascinantes los temas. Era reconfortante saber que eso no había cambiado y se sintió seguro en la carrera que había elegido, pero era mucho trabajo. Recordó haber sentido presión en la secundaria, pero esto era peor porque sacar una mala calificación significaba que podía perderlo todo. Claro, sabía que tenía que esperar una mayor dificultad, no había sido lo suficientemente ingenuo como para pensar que todo sería fácil, pero una cosa era anticipar la dificultad y otra era estar en aguas turbulentas.

Su mayor decepción era no poder ver a Tony varias veces a la semana. Solo se veían los viernes, y en abstracto funcionaba, parecía un buen compromiso —especialmente cuando tenían FaceTime y mensajes para complementar su relación— pero Peter quería más. Quería que fuera como en el verano cuando todo de lo que tenía que preocuparse era el trabajo y llegar a casa a tiempo por el toque de queda. Ahora, adaptarse a un par de horas para hacer ejercicio y cenar con Tony era complicado. La única forma en que podía hacer que todo funcionara era recortando sus horas de sueño y restringiendo severamente su tiempo libre.

Hacer tiempo para Tony no era una carga; Peter estaba más que interesado en la relación y quería asegurarse de que estaba poniendo todo de su parte. Sin embargo, rápidamente se hizo evidente que sería imposible cumplir ese ideal y mantener sus calificaciones arriba al mismo tiempo.

Era aún más frustrante porque él había sido quien había dicho que él y Tony estarían demasiado ocupados para verse. Fue a la vez aterrador y satisfactorio ver que sus preocupaciones se hicieron realidad. Era casi ridículo que hubiera estado tan preocupado de que Tony lo dejara de lado cuando en realidad no había considerado que podría ser él quien rechazara las salidas del viernes.

Para Peter, mudarse significaba que tendría más libertad —en general y dentro de su relación con Tony. Podrían dormir juntos, ya sea en su departamento o en el de Tony, no tendrían que preocuparse de que May dijera nada. Ahora ni siquiera podía aprovechar la oportunidad. Era decepcionante.

Además, Peter intentaba mantener su pérdida de peso en el camino correcto, pero no era fácil cuando mayor estrés significaba mayor apetito. Su más grande preocupación era que recuperaría su peso y parecía que iba a suceder, lo quisiera o no. Simplemente no tenía tiempo para entrenar como solía hacerlo. Cuando trabajaba a tiempo completo, hacía ejercicio casi todos sus turnos porque ya estaba allí y no tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo adicional. Ahora había reducido sus turnos a tiempo parcial, así que estaba menos en el gimnasio, y el viaje a Forest Hills no era corto, lo que le quitaba aún más tiempo.

Entonces la comida comenzó a convertirse en un problema— más de lo que ya era. No querer ir de compras o perder el tiempo cocinando significaba recurrir cada vez más a la comida rápida, y no era difícil de justificar. Estaba tan ocupado, tenía tarjetas de regalo, no quería limpiar un desastre, había terminado todo su trabajo, había pasado un parcial. No le gustaba hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo si quería. Los viejos hábitos comenzaron a tratar de levantarse de la tumba, no habría sido necesariamente un problema si se hubiera mantenido dentro de los límites de su déficit de calorías o al menos dentro de las calorías para mantenerse en el mismo peso, pero ese no era el caso. Ya sentía que estaba fallando, y estuvo tentado a ceder por completo. Dejar de luchar.

Había estado progresando con Tony y finalmente había derribado algunas de sus paredes. Había estado tan cerca de estar listo para una intimidad física total. Ahora octubre lo tenía reuniendo ladrillos como un idiota tratando de construir las paredes de nuevo. No quería admitir que estaba saturado y cansado frente a Tony. Se suponía que debía estar sanando. Se suponía que debía ser normal.

Peter se había jurado a sí mismo que había terminado con su problema con la comida, y admitir que no era cierto, que la lucha no había terminado era una realidad difícil de aceptar.

Sentía que se estaba alejando de la persona que era a principios de septiembre cuando él y Tony habían dado el siguiente paso en su relación. La idea de que había dejado que Tony tocara su cuerpo y que Tony lo dejara tocarlo estaba empezando a sentirse imaginaria. Había sido tan audaz y ahora sentía que estaba regresando a la persona que era cuando conoció a Tony.

Ni siquiera podía reducir sus horas en el trabajo porque necesitaba el dinero para el alquiler— otra forma en que había decepcionado a Tony. No podía haberse callado y solo tomar el estúpido regalo. Siempre tenía que hacerse el difícil. Una parte de él deseaba haber tomado el apartamento gratis, pero una gran parte de él se sintió aliviado de no haberlo hecho. Se habría sentido como un parásito alimentándose de Tony si tuviera el apartamento gratis. Habría sido una cosa distinta si manejara bien las clases, porque podía sentir que merecía aceptar el gesto de Tony, pero no era así, hasta en eso estaba mal.

No fue difícil dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos. Si estaba luchando en su primer año —en su primer mes— ¿cómo esperaba graduarse? Si estaba teniendo dificultades para manejar las horas a tiempo parcial, ¿cómo iba a lidiar con un trabajo en su carrera? Si recuperó cinco libras en unas pocas semanas, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que volviera a subir a 109 o más?

¿Cuántos rechazos a pasar la noche en la casa de Tony aguantaría el hombre antes de encontrar a alguien más? Podía imaginarse a Tony conociendo a alguien nuevo. Alguien de su nivel. Alguien que estaba listo y disponible. Alguien que no era un desastre. Peter no quería que eso sucediera, pero no sabía cómo detenerlo. Incluso antes de haber estado tan ocupado, había estado enterrado en no tener sexo, y ahora ni siquiera se trataba de no estar listo. No tenía tiempo y cuanto más tiempo pasaba sin aprovechar el progreso que había logrado con Tony, más intimidante se sentía tratar de volver a lo que tenían antes.

Peter quería detenerse antes de que se saliera demasiado de control, y sabía que tenía que acudir a Tony, o alguna de las docenas de personas que conocía en busca de ayuda, pero quería ser autónomo y solucionar el problema solo. No quería necesitar ayuda.

#  *** 

Cuando llegó el momento de otro viernes por la noche con Tony, Peter decidió que no podía soportar seguir con la fachada de disfrutar de sus clases y su nueva libertad. Estaba cansado de no ser honesto con Tony sobre cuánto le estaba afectando todo. Era hora de hablar y admitir que estaba pasando por mal rato.

Había considerado recurrir a Ned o MJ, pero ambos estaban ocupados con sus propias cosas y parecían estar manejando todo mucho mejor que él. No estaba orgulloso de estar avergonzado, pero esa era la verdad. ¿Por qué estaba luchando más que ellos después de lo bien que le había ido en la escuela? Peter estaba empezando a creer que su supuesto ingenio podría haber sido una casualidad.

También había considerado recurrir a May, pero cada vez que la veía, ella siempre mencionaba lo orgullosa que estaba, él no quería darle una razón para no estarlo. Había considerado compartirlo en el grupo de apoyo, pero prefería escuchar a los demás, y era un lugar para discutir trastornos alimentarios, no presiones de la escuela.

Había querido salvar a Tony de la molestia de tener que estar allí para él una vez más, pero no parecía que fuera posible. Esperaba que Tony no se ofreciera a darle gratis el alquiler o le dijera que podía dejar Iron Fitness. Eso no era lo que él quería.

Lo que Peter realmente quería era aprender a manejarlo todo y cómo no estar saturado en primer lugar. No quería un pase gratis.

#  *** 

Peter estaba nervioso al ver a Tony, pero sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad sobre cómo se sentía. En el pasado, cada vez que sentía que estaba fuera de control, Tony siempre sabía qué decir. Necesitaba consejos, pero incluso si Tony no tenía ninguno, y resultaba que no tenía solución para sus problemas —tal vez necesitaba endurecerse y aceptar que la universidad era mucho trabajo— estaría bien. Solo compartir sus sentimientos con Tony le permitiría no sentirse tan solo.

El estómago de Peter se revolvió cuando Tony entró al apartamento. Llevaba un traje, obviamente acababa de llegar del trabajo y se veía perfecto. Lo contrario de todo lo que Peter era.

"Eres un regalo para mis ojos," saludó Tony. "Te extrañé."

"Te extrañé también." respondió Peter a pesar de su horrible humor. Seguía siendo la verdad.

Tony no había hecho preguntas sobre por qué quería saltarse el gimnasio y solo pasar a hablar, lo que Peter agradeció, pero no estaba seguro de confiar en la expresión de la cara de Tony. Su sonrisa parecía forzada y Peter trató de decirse a sí mismo que solo estaba sobre analizando, pero su capacidad para calmarse era prácticamente nula.

Tony se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla y le recordó a Peter todo lo que se estaban perdiendo. Todo lo que podía perder si Tony decidía que ya tenía suficiente de él.

Peter los llevó a su habitación. Sabía que era un desastre, ya era vergonzoso dejar que su habitación cayera en caos, pero aún más dejar que Tony la viera. No podía disculparse porque llamaría la atención sobre eso.

Tony se sentó al borde de la cama destendida y esperó.

Se acercó a Tony, pero no se sentó a su lado ya que se sentía demasiado nervioso. Peter sintió que Tony podía ver a través de él.

Tony extendió la mano para sostener su mano cuando se acercó lo suficiente.

"¿Estás bien, Pete?" Tony preguntó.

Peter se encogió de hombros. Se mordió el labio para evitar que temblara demasiado.

"Nunca quisiste saltarte una sesión conmigo. Algo tiene que estar pasando."

Peter se apoyó en su otro pie. Tony definitivamente podía ver a través de él.

"Puedes decirme qué está pasando. Puedo soportarlo." presionó Tony.

_Pero yo no puedo soportarlo._

Peter soltó la mano de Tony para poder limpiar las lágrimas que se formaban de sus ojos. "No sé cómo decirlo."

"Esta bien. Tómate tu tiempo."

Peter cerró los ojos con fuerza. Solo empeoró porque Tony todavía era tan dulce con él.

"Me siento tan culpable." admitió Peter.

Tony inclinó la cabeza. "¿Por qué?"

"Eres mi novio, no mi terapeuta, y no quiero depender de ti para hacerme sentir mejor cada vez que estoy así," continuó Peter. "No es justo para ti, y odio tomar tanto de ti. No me importa si tienes mucho para dar o no. Has hecho todo por mí, y ni siquiera me puedo comparar, y por eso me pone tan— tan enojado estar así. Todo el tiempo hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Un día creo que estoy bien. Que tengo el control de las cosas, y de repente vuelvo a esto. Lo odio."

Peter apartó la mirada de Tony, para no tener que ver su expresión. El resto de sus palabras salieron a toda prisa mientras luchaba por sacar todo de su pecho, para que Tony entendiera el desastre que era.

"Todo es tan difícil," lloró Peter. "Estoy fallando y no sé qué hacer. Estoy subiendo de peso. Desde que me mudé aquí... he estado comiendo demasiado. Primero, pedí comida rápida como recompensa por un excelente primer día, y luego cada vez que apruebo un examen, y para celebrar el final de la semana, ¿y ahora? Ni siquiera tengo excusas. Sólo lo hago todo el tiempo. Entre la escuela y el trabajo, y tratar de ser un buen amigo, visitar May, estudiar, hacer dieta, hacer ejercicio y— y tratar de ser un buen novio para ti. No puedo. No estoy hecho para esto, Tony. No soy capaz. Me permití creer que podía hacerlo todo, pero era un idiota por pensar que podía hacer esto."

Tony no dijo nada de inmediato, por lo que Peter se giró para mirarlo. Esperaba ver molestia en la cara de Tony. Tal vez enojo por tener que dar otra charla. Si no estaba diciendo nada, tal vez era el final, y Tony iba a cortar con él y correr antes de perder más tiempo. Peter estaba preparado para verlo partir. No esperaba que Tony tuviera la cabeza entre las manos.

“H-hey, Tony. ¿Estás bien?" Estiró el brazo para poner su mano sobre el hombro de Tony.

Tony levantó la cabeza y el corazón de Peter se rompió al ver los ojos llorosos de Tony. Fue un sentimiento desgarrador darse cuenta de que él era la causa. Peter apretó los dientes mientras esperaba que Tony hablara.

#  _______ 

Tony había podido notar que Peter se estaba alejando de él. Durante todo el mes, las rechazadas ofertas de que se quedara en su casa no se mencionaron, Peter le enviaba mensajes con bastante frecuencia, pero algo en su tono había sido diferente. Tony sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que sus peores temores se hicieran realidad y Peter decidiera que habían terminado. Ya sea porque encontró a alguien más, o porque se dio cuenta de que quería algo diferente, o porque la relación era demasiado. Así era siempre. Aparentemente, no estaba destinado a tener una relación. Se había hecho ilusiones con Peter y ahora estaba a punto de salir lastimado de nuevo.

Peter había estado nervioso por la relación, pero cada vez que se preocupaba por algo, estaba abierto y dispuesto a hablar. Tony nunca lo había visto así de cerrado antes. Nunca había querido saltarse un entrenamiento, tampoco. Esa no era una señal inherentemente mala, pero que lo invitara a "hablar" sí. Era el código universal para lanzar una bomba —ya sea querer romper, o un problema grave que finalmente llevaría a una ruptura.

Tony se dio crédito por no entrar en pánico y terminar las cosas antes de confirmar las intenciones de Peter. Hubiera sido típico de su suerte asumir lo peor, terminar con Peter primero y hacer al final todo fuera malentendido. Pasara lo que pasara, al menos no habría lastimado a Peter sin razón alguna.

Aún así, había estado lo suficientemente nervioso como para llamar a Rhodey y preguntarle qué pensaba. Tony le había expresado a su mejor amigo que tal vez había asustado a Peter y había acelerado las cosas. Tal vez había exagerado con los regalos. Había hecho esa broma sobre convertir a Peter en su mantenido. Puso demasiada presión sobre él. Tony se partió la cabeza buscando cosas que podría haber hecho mal para poner a Peter tan distante.

Rhodey lo había tranquilizado y lo reprendió por hundirse demasiado en su cabeza. Le dijo que si realmente quería saber qué estaba pasando con Peter, debería preguntarle, pero Tony ya sentía que había sido lo suficientemente agresivo. No quería acabar con todo —tal vez Peter solo estaba ocupado, o tal vez la fase de luna de miel había terminado. A Tony no le gustaba ninguna de las explicaciones que él y Rhodey propusieron. Todas lo llevaron a la misma conclusión. Peter quería terminar con él.

Tony había pensado que sería extremadamente satisfactorio decirle a Rhodey que había tenido razón acerca de que era el final de su relación cuando Peter empezó con "Me siento culpable". Nada bueno podía venir después de ese comienzo.

La explicación de Peter de por qué había estado tan distante se había vuelto más insoportable de escuchar mientras seguía saliendo en un revoltijo de palabras. Al final del discurso de Peter, Tony estaba listo para conseguir unas botellas.

Peter dijo que ya no podía hacer esto. Había terminado con él.

Tony quería ser fuerte y darle algunos consejos. Incluso como amigo. Decirle cómo podría manejar mejor su horario, decirle que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y que este era un período de ajuste, pero que sus propios sentimientos de insuficiencia lo superaron. Pensó que sería capaz de resistir el rechazo y seguir siendo fuerte para Peter, pero no pudo reunir ningún sentimiento positivo.

"No sé qué decir," admitió Tony. "Lo siento."

Peter frunció el ceño.

"Sabía que no debería haberme metido en tu vida así. Sabía que te causaría problemas, y aún así seguí ahí. La universidad debería ser divertida, una buena experiencia. No esto, en lo que lo he convertido para ti. No necesitas la responsabilidad extra de una relación."

"¿Qué?"

“Te empujé demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido. Debería haber escuchado sobre los regalos y todo lo demás." Tony levantó las cejas ante las implicaciones. "Has terminado con esto y lo entiendo. No te culpo por cambiar de opinión."

"Yo no—"

"Como dije, aún puedes quedarte aquí, puedes quedarte con el trabajo y yo no—"

"¿Qué? No, no, no." Peter sacudió la cabeza. "No, eso no es lo que quise decir. Tony, por favor. No quiero terminar."

Tony frunció el ceño. "¿No quieres?"

Eso no tenía sentido. Peter acababa de decir que ya no podía hacerlo. Acababa de enumerar todas sus otras obligaciones con gran detalle. Todo ello sumado a terminar las cosas. Peter no tenía tiempo para él. No era culpa de nadie, solo cosas de la vida. Rhodey se había mudado a D.C. y conoció a alguien, Pepper y Happy estaban casados, y Peter seguía adelante y hacia arriba. Por supuesto. Debía haberlo sabido, de verdad. Peter siempre había sido demasiado bueno para él.

"No," gritó Peter. "¿Cómo puedes pensar— No, Tony, quise decir que no puedo hacer esto," Peter hizo un gesto vago alrededor de la habitación. "No esto," se señaló a sí mismo y luego a Tony.

"Quiero hacerlo mejor, pero estoy estancado. Necesito tu ayuda, pero odio tener que seguir preguntando por tu apoyo. Pensé que estaba mejorando, y este mes me pateó el trasero por completo, y quiero verte más, y no puedo, ese es el problema. No es que no quiera verte en absoluto."

"Oh." Tony parpadeó.

Aún así, incluso si Peter no quisiera separarse, no cambió el hecho de que Tony estaba agregando más a su plato. Peter podría mejorar con todo si tuviera una cosa menos de qué preocuparse.

"Eso es un alivio." logró decir Tony.

Peter parecía asustado y Tony imaginó que su expresión no era muy diferente.

"Pero no me has hablado de eso.” Tony frunció el ceño. "No eres así."

“Quería intentar ser independiente. Como tú,” explicó Peter. “Quería arreglar todo antes de que se saliera de control, pero luego empeoraba cada vez más. Ya no podía ocultártelo, incluso si me avergüenzo que me veas así. De nuevo."

Tony sacudió la cabeza. Admiraba los esfuerzos de Peter para ser resiliente e independiente y sabía exactamente cómo era eso. Era extraño estar del otro lado por una vez.

“Piensas lo mejor de mí. Me ves como esta persona increíble. Esta persona inteligente y capaz, y tenía miedo de decepcionarte. No estoy manejando las cosas bien en absoluto."

"Yo— por lo general, me dices tan pronto como te preocupas y no dijiste nada en absoluto. No sabía qué pensar," admitió Tony. "En cambio, me imaginé lo peor."

"Lamento que hayas pensado que— que ya no te quería. No quise hacerte sentir de esa manera. Sé cuánto duele ese sentimiento."

"Está bien." dijo Tony.

"No," peleó Peter, "no lo es." Se acercó y se paró entre las piernas de Tony con las manos sobre sus hombros.

Tony se inclinó hacia delante en el estómago de Peter y descansó su cabeza allí. Peter acercó sus manos al cabello de Tony y lo acarició para consolarlo.

"De esto es de lo que estoy hablando,” dijo Peter en voz baja. "Me descargo sobre ti y te lastimo, y no es justo. No quiero necesitar que me cargues todo el tiempo. No quiero que pienses que todo esto es tu culpa. Como si me hubieras apurado o que hubieras hecho algo mal. Estoy tan enamorado de ti, nada va a cambiar eso."

Tony deslizó sus manos por la parte de atrás de la camisa de Peter y descansó sus manos justo por encima de su cintura.

"Desearía que me hubieras dicho antes, Pete. Antes de que esto se saliera de control.”

"Yo también. Traté de manejarlo yo para ahorrarte el problema, y terminé preocupándote de todos modos.”

"Debería haberte preguntado directamente," suspiró Tony. “Me metí en mi cabeza. No quería empujarte más de lo que ya lo había hecho."

"Ambos tenemos que dejar de hacer eso," respondió Peter, "pero especialmente yo."

Tony gimió y se recostó en la cama mientras tiraba de Peter más cerca. Peter no tuvo más remedio que seguir el movimiento de Tony, y terminó acostado encima de él. Rodó rápidamente, pero no fuera del alcance de Tony.

"Entonces, arreglemos esto," dijo Tony. "Busquemos una solución."

"No sé si hay una. No hay forma de evitar que este ridículamente ocupado. Claro, tal vez podría dejar mi trabajo y aceptar tu oferta del alquiler, pero—”

"No quieres un pase gratis. Desea resolver el problema de otra manera."

"Sí" respondió Peter. "Es que, ¿qué habría hecho si no fueras mi novio? No me quedaría más remedio que continuar y encontrar una forma."

"Lo has estado haciendo mucho antes de que te conociera, así que estoy seguro de que podemos pensar en algo."

"La escuela era muy diferente," suspiró Peter. "Trabajaba en Delmar's, pero solo los sábados, y no tenía que pagar el arriendo, ni me aseguraba de verte lo más que podía. No tenía que estar cerca de mis amigos todo el tiempo e intentar no distraerme.No tenía que cocinar, ni hacer quehaceres, ni hacer compras. Estoy tan lleno de cosas."

"Supongo que este es un mal momento para mencionar que Rhodey quiere conocerte y que Pepper me sigue molestando con una cita doble."

Peter exhaló. "Un muy mal momento."

Tony rio. "Ah y Harley sigue preguntando por ti."

“Lo sé, me envía mensajes todos los días. Tiene un gusto horrible por los memes."

Tony puso los ojos en blanco. "Claro."

"Karen quiere que salgamos con ella y Jarvis también," agregó Peter. "¿Cómo puede la gente tener tiempo para todas estas cosas?"

“¿Puedes culparlos por querer pasar tiempo contigo? Eres el mejor."

"Pensé que se suponía que estábamos pensando en una solución.” recordó Peter.

"Bueno, tengo mi propio negocio, y no siempre tuve asistentes y toneladas de empleados para terminar las labores," dijo Tony mientras meneaba las cejas con picardía. "Cuando quiero, puedo ser un maestro de la gestión del tiempo."

Peter río. "¿Entre todas las reuniones de desayuno y cenas, y conducir a Queens para hacer ejercicio con un desconocido raro y gordo sin razón alguna?"

"Heyy," dijo Tony. "Es mi novio del que estás hablando. Cuida tus palabras."

Peter se acurrucó más cerca de Tony. "Lamento que pensaras que fue tu culpa que me estaba alejando."

"No te preocupes por eso, Pete. De verdad."

"Pensé que estaba progresando, ¿sabes?" Peter resopló. “No solo porque estaba perdiendo peso, sino porque mis pensamientos eran muy buenos por un tiempo. Volví a comer bien después de mi cumpleaños, y luego nosotros —ya sabes— y fue increíble, y no me arrepentí, y realmente quería hacer más, pensé que ya lo habríamos hecho, pero todo esto está interrumpiendo mi vida y en algún lugar a lo largo de todo, simplemente volví a los viejos hábitos. Me decepcione. Te he decepcionado."

Tony abrazó a Peter más cerca. “Pero aún así pediste ayuda. Para mí eso demuestra que eres tan bueno como siempre lo fuiste. No es una debilidad pedir ayuda, y es humano tener errores."

"¿Cuántos errores tendré antes de superar esta situación?"

“Tantos como sean necesarios. Simplemente no te rindas."

"Te extraño," dijo Peter. “Quiero verte todo el tiempo. Odio mis clases."

"No, no, amas tus clases.” respondió Tony.

"Odio que nos mantengan separados."

“Lo sé, Pete. Encontraremos algo que funcione. Solo tenemos que hablar.”

Peter gimió. "Me siento tan idiota por no haber sido honesto contigo."

"Nunca podrías ser un idiota y," Tony hizo una pausa dramática, "si no recuerdo mal, dijiste que comenzaste a pedir comida para llevar como recompensa por pasar los parciales, ¿no?"

"Si."

"Entonces mira el lado positivo, todavía estás aprobando. Sigue siendo un genio. ¿Cierto?"

Peter resopló. "Supongo. No es que los temas sean demasiado dificiles... simplemente es mucha tarea.”

Tony tarareó.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Cualquier cosa."

"Si alguna vez te cansas de consolarme, o bueno, si me vuelvo demasiado, o si simplemente decides que has terminado, ¿puedes por favor ser sincero conmigo? Dímelo de inmediato.”

"Siempre seré honesto contigo," aseguró Tony. "Sin embargo, las posibilidades de que me canse de ti son menos que cero."

Peter le dedicó una sonrisa seria.

"Este último mes no ha sido divertido," admitió Tony. “Si algo cambia de tu parte. Me gustaría que me lo dijeras también. No quiero pasar rato preguntándome si todavía estás interesado en lo nuestro."

Peter asintió. "No volveré a cometer ese error."

"Gracias."

"Pensé que si no estuviera cerca de ti podrías ver que no valía la pena esperar. Quizás encuentrabas a alguien más que pudiera pasar tiempo contigo," admitió Peter. "Creo que tal vez me estaba alejando para demostrar que tenía razón."

Tony no podía culpar a Peter por ese comportamiento. Casi había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Él y Peter demostraban una y otra vez que la mejor manera de resolver los problemas era hablando, y tan pronto como la comunicación desapareció, también lo todo lo demás. Era un escenario perfecto para los malentendidos y las complicaciones. Era una llamada de atención hacia Tony sobre el hecho de que primero debía ser abierto y franco con Peter, en lugar de esperar siempre que él dijera sus problemas.

Tony podía expresar sus propias preocupaciones a Peter y darle la oportunidad de estar allí para él. Eso le daría a Peter un papel más activo en la relación y aumentaría su confianza. Tenía que acostumbrarse a permitirse ser vulnerable en lugar de reaccionar ante la vulnerabilidad de Peter. Tranquilizar a Peter cuando él ya se sentía inseguro no era tan efectivo como hacerlo sentir más seguro en primer lugar.

Tony estaba agradecido de haber pasado por esto más temprano que tarde, porque no tuvo la oportunidad de convertirse en algo que no podrían superar.

Tony sacudió la cabeza. "Algún día espero que puedas ver lo que yo veo."

"Yo también lo espero," admitió Peter. "No es que quiera odiarme, es más fácil, supongo."

"¿Pero lo es?" Tony preguntó. "Porque para mí parece que estás haciendo mucho trabajo extra en eso."

"Auto-sabotaje." dijo Peter.

"Exactamente. Yo también pasó por lo mismo.”

"Entonces," continuó Tony, "no todo tiene una solución, pero estoy aquí para hacerlo más fácil, no más difícil. Déjame ayudar."

"Bueno, antes que nada, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, y quiero hacerlo mientras sigo trabajando por mi dinero y sin transferirme a otro gimnasio."

“¿Quieres decir que los problemas se pueden resolver sin tirarles dinero o usar mis interminables conexiones? Eso suena… horrible."

Peter sonrió. "Es horrible, pero desarrolla el carácter."

“¿Quién necesita carácter? Prefiero tener dinero." bromeó Tony.

“Supongo,” admitió Peter, “pero quiero demostrar que puedo hacerlo yo mismo. Te quiero conmigo y te necesito, pero es diferente a depender completamente de ti. ¿si?"

"Oh, lo entiendo ahora." dijo Tony.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, eres una mejor persona que yo."

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. "Dejaré pasar el cumplido... solo por esta vez."

"No importa." Peter hizo una mueca. "No soy capaz. Me retracto."

"¿Empate en ser el mejor?" Tony corrigió.

"Hecho."

"Se que me quieres. De verdad no lo dudo,” continuó Peter. "Por eso no quiero decepcionarte y solo porque me ames no me da una excusa para ser una carga. Para volcar todos mis problemas en ti. Era una cosa cuando eras mi entrenador... pero es diferente ahora, y no espero que me mimes."

"No creo que pueda mimarte si lo intentara. Créeme porque estoy tratando de hacerlo, y no me dejas."

"Sin embargo, también quiero estar allí para ti," dijo Peter. "Te dejé solo en tus propias inseguridades... a veces olvido que no soy el único con problemas, por egoísta que suene."

"Heyy, me paso lo mismo." Tony se encogió de hombros. "Creo que ambos tuvimos un rudo despertar este mes."

“Puedes decir eso otra vez.” 

"Creo que los dos tuvimos un rudo despertar este mes." repitió Tony.

"Esa parece broma mía." se quejó Peter.

“Compartimos neurosis. También podríamos compartir chistes.”

#  ________ 

La primera sugerencia de Tony fue que Peter renunciara a un déficit de calorías. Entrar en mantenimiento mientras se aclimataba a su nuevo nivel de trabajo y estilo de vida no iba a perjudicarlo a él, ni a su progreso. Tony le recordó que una dieta no tenía que ser rígida. Los objetivos eran fluidos y podían cambiar para que coincidieran con nuevas dinámicas.

Peter aprendió que podía hacerlo todo y hacerlo bien, pero no debería esperar que hacerlo bien fuera igual en todos los ámbitos. Tony lo ayudó a darse cuenta de que el equilibrio no necesariamente parecía proporcionado. El éxito en la escuela era la prioridad más importante, por lo que Peter necesitaba dedicar la mayor cantidad de tiempo y esfuerzo a eso, y si eso significaba hacer ejercicio solo una vez a la semana, así era como tenía que ser. Por supuesto, hacer ejercicio todos los días durante el verano se veía "mejor", pero en el contexto de cómo se veía su vida ahora, en octubre, una vez por semana era apropiado.

"También debes asegurarte de dormir lo suficiente. No dormir y toneladas de estrés hacen que un déficit de calorías sea bastante inútil, de todos modos." explicó Tony, señalando deliberadamente las ojeras de Peter.

Peter agradeció el recordatorio de que la pérdida de peso no era lo más importante de su viaje. Mejorar su salud mental y desarrollar una perspectiva más positiva era el objetivo principal, y hacerlo bien en la escuela, cuidarse a sí mismo y mantener sus relaciones iban a lograr ese objetivo más fácilmente que estresarse acerca de si estaba comiendo demasiada comida rápida o no. También era curioso que cuanto menos preocupado estaba por todo, menos quería o necesitaba recurrir a la comida de todos modos. Perder peso era solo como tirar de las malas hierbas pero dejar atrás la raíz. Había más en su vida que solo eso.

Tony y Peter acordaron juntos que los viernes ya no iban a verse en el gimnasio. En cambio, Tony recogería a Peter tan pronto como terminara con sus laboratorios. Regresarían al depa de Tony y trabajarían juntos. Además, Peter iría a solo un turno a la semana, el domingo— por lo que estaría en el gimnasio para la reunión del grupo de apoyo, y como era un turno tranquilo, podía hacer más tareas en el escritorio. Para compensar el turno del sábado, podría responder correos electrónicos de forma remota durante toda la semana. Le ahorraría tiempo de viaje y le permitiría trabajar a su conveniencia sin darle a Friday o Karen más trabajo por su ausencia. Todo lo que necesitaba era una llamada a Carol para reorganizar su horario.

Peter no era un gran admirador de necesitar adaptaciones especiales en el trabajo, pero le gustó el compromiso.

"Dos pájaros de un tiro,” comentó Tony. "Haré mi trabajo de oficina. Haces tu tarea, y luego podemos ir a la cama juntos, despertar el sábado, y el día es tuyo para lo que quieras. Puedes hacer más tarea, puedo llevarte de regreso a Brooklyn, o podemos eliminar algunas de esas citas dobles, ver a May o hacer ejercicio en el gimnasio de mi casa o en la piscina.”

"O tontear." bromeó Peter.

"Definitivamente eso," Tony sonrió. "Una sugerencia mucho mejor."

“Estos cambios por sí solos serían de gran ayuda y, sinceramente, solo sacarlo de mi pecho fue lo suficientemente bueno. Hablar contigo como siempre me hace sentir mucho mejor.”

Tony asintió. "Me alegra oírlo."

"Nunca quiero verte llorar de nuevo." admitió Peter.

Tony hizo una mueca. "Así de feo me veo, ¿eh?"

"No. Solo lo odié. Especialmente porque era mi culpa.”

"Tranquilo, Pete," Tony bromeó. "Sabía que eras malo cuando acepté ser tu novio... todavía te amo."

"Tony," se quejó Peter. "Eso es lo contrario de útil."

"Ahí estás, criticándome de nuevo."

Peter frunció el ceño por un momento antes de que su expresión se convirtiera en una sonrisa. "Yo también te amo."

Tony se quedó el resto de la noche, ocupándose en su teléfono mientras Peter trabajaba en una tarea. De vez en cuando, Peter tomaba un descanso para tomar agua o ir al baño, pero la mayoría de los descansos que tomaba eran para darle a Tony un besito en los labios.

Pidieron comida y se sirvieron en la mesa de la cocina con Ned y MJ, Peter disfrutó con la sensación de fusión de sus dos mundos. Cada vez más, parecía que Tony había estado en su vida desde siempre.

Se acostaron juntos y Peter volvió a preguntarse por qué demonios no había hablado con Tony antes. Podría haber pasado todo los viernes del mes pasado yendo a la cama con Tony. Ni siquiera tenía que suceder nada sexual, e incluso si Tony no le hubiera dado una manera de consolidar sus responsabilidades para liberar su horario, Peter se sintió más tranquilo sabiendo que Tony estaba a su lado y que todo estaba dicho entre ellos. También se sintió más ligero al quedarse dormido junto a Tony porque la presencia del hombre lo calmaba incluso en la inconsciencia.

El dolor que Peter se infringía a sí mismo con sus pensamientos negativos y sus expectativas irrazonablemente altas no había sido divertido de soportar, pero no había importado tanto, ya que solo él tenía que sentirlo. Ver a Tony llorar le hizo darse cuenta de que ya no solo se estaba lastimando a él. Esa idea lo había sacado de su miseria y lo hizo invertir sus pensamientos y conducta. Al acercarse para calmar a Tony, sin darse cuenta se había tranquilizado.

Tony solía ser el epítome de la seguridad y la estabilidad. Siempre tan tranquilizador y afectuoso; había sido fácil olvidar que Tony también tenía sus propias luchas. Se había distanciado de Tony por miedo a ser una carga excesiva, pero todo lo que había logrado era hacer que su novio se sintiera abandonado. Peter quería estar allí para él y no podría hacerlo si estaba demasiado ocupado golpeándose a sí mismo.

Tony le había dicho que, mientras fuera honesto, podría ayudarlo, y él había decidido por sí mismo que no necesitaba ayuda. Nunca se le ocurrió que ir a Tony para reasegurarse era algo bueno— no una carga, sino una señal de confianza. Había pensado erróneamente que estaba corrigiendo un error, pero en cambio, lo estaba empeorando tanto para él como para Tony.

Tal vez no había tenido un atracón en toda regla, o había comenzado a cortarse de nuevo, pero desconectarse de su sistema de apoyo era perjudicial.

Al no creer completamente que merecía el amor no solo de Tony, sino también de sus amigos y de May, se estaba perjudicando a sí mismo y a ellos. En lugar de revolcarse en la miseria, podría acercarse a ellos y utilizar su ayuda y, a su vez, estar en una posición más saludable para ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban. Apenas había hablado con MJ o Ned para ver cómo estaban lidiando con su primer mes en la universidad, y había dejado a Tony pensando lo peor, tampoco había sido honesto con May.

Escuchar el lado de Tony y poder consolarlo le demostró que tenía valor y que cuidar de los demás era algo que podía hacer. Para poder hacerlo bien, primero tenía que cuidarse.

El problema no era de si Peter se amaba a sí mismo primero para poder amar a Tony, o de que si no podía amarse a sí mismo, cómo podría alguien quererlo— Ambas nociones ponían demasiada responsabilidad y presión sobre las personas. Era más una constatación de que él y Tony podían amarse mutuamente y llenar los vacíos del otro. Amar a Tony y ser amado por él era la lección perfecta de cómo amarse a sí mismo.

Peter estaba comenzando a aceptar que el amor propio sería una lección de por vida, pero quería intentarlo y sería claramente más fácil con Tony a su lado. No es que Tony fuera una cura mágica porque Peter todavía tenía mucho trabajo por delante, así como Tony lo había guiado en la pérdida de peso, pero no podía perderlo por él. Peter siempre había tenido miedo de necesitar a otras personas y parecer demasiado dependiente, pero no era un crimen necesitar a alguien, ahora se daba cuenta de que funcionaba en ambos sentidos. Tony también lo necesitaba.

Había tenido momentos difíciles antes, y se había dado a sí mismo una plática final antes, pero se equivocaba al pensar que era una situación única. Necesitaba seguir haciendo un esfuerzo por expulsar los pensamientos negativos. Cada recuperación que lograba de cada caída solidificaba su progreso y hacía que los buenos hábitos se mantuvieran un poco más firmes. Se había estado preguntando continuamente si alguna vez sería normal y esa era la pregunta equivocada. Siempre tendría que esforzarse un poco, independientemente de cuánto más o por qué. La pregunta correcta era si se valoraba a sí mismo y a sus seres queridos lo suficiente como para seguir adelante, y la respuesta era sí.

Peter no quería alejar a Tony y no quería destruirse por dentro. Quería conservar todo por lo que había trabajado tan duro. Hacerlo todo. Tenerlo todo. Preocuparse por qué no podía hacerlo, o por qué no lo merecía, o tratar de ocultar sus esfuerzos por vergüenza en lugar de trabajar en sus objetivos era inútil. No tenía que ser perfecto, pero tenía que seguir intentándolo.

#  *** 

A la mañana siguiente, Tony dejó a Peter en Iron Fitness para su turno.

"¿Qué harás hoy?" Peter le preguntó antes de salir del auto.

"En realidad estaba pensando en ver si May esta libre."

"¿May?" Peter cuestionó. "¿Por qué?"

"Estaba pensando en hacerle una visita, tal vez tomar el almuerzo."

"Oh." dijo Peter.

"No hemos tenido muchas oportunidades de conocernos sin ti como mediador, quiero asegurarme de que estoy cubriendo todas las bases. Quiero hacer esto bien. ¿lo entiendes?"

"Lo sé. Quiero tener la oportunidad de conocer mejor a las personas en tu vida también. Creo que es importante."

Tony asintió. "Cuando no estés ocupado, encontraremos el tiempo."

Peter sonrió. "Gracias a ti, estaré un poco menos ocupado."

"No si puedo evitarlo." Tony guiñó un ojo.

"Me ayudaste a liberar mi horario, así que tengo más tiempo para tener sexo contigo, ¿no?"

"Es... posible," admitió Tony. "Pero también es posible que quiera que tu vida sea más fácil".

"Bueno, no me hagas las cosas demasiado fáciles," bromeó Peter. "Ambos sabemos cuánto me gusta sufrir."

"Que terco." Tony reprendió.

"Síp"

"De todos modos, estás a punto de llegar tarde," señaló Tony en el reloj de su tablero, "no me hagas enviarte un memo."

Peter sacó la lengua. "Diviértete con May."

"Oh, apuesto a que va a ser un rato increíble," respondió Tony. "Hazme un favor y verifica de vez en cuando para asegurarte de que sigo vivo."

"Lo haría, pero a mi jefe no le gusta cuando hago llamadas personales en el trabajo."

"Suena como un imbécil."

Peter se rio. "No, él es el mejor."


	39. Consumación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter y Tony se vuelven íntimos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es puro porno, de comienzo a fin :')
> 
> Hay advertencias del contenido en las notas al final, solo dale click por si deseas ver el contenido a grandes rasgos de lo pasa.

Peter encontró su ritmo mientras octubre continuaba. Gracias a los consejos de Tony sobre cómo organizar todas sus responsabilidades y porque estaba más acostumbrado a su nueva vida.

Ahora que sabía qué esperar de las clases, a que poner atención en sus ensayos, también podía ubicarse correctamente en el campus, se sentía menos inseguro. Tener más tiempo para ver a Tony lo tranquilizó por completo en cuanto a su relación, y después de hablar con MJ y Ned sobre lo horrible que la estaba pasando, admitieron que tampoco se sentían tan bien. Todos habían dudado en decir algo por miedo a parecer tontos frente a los otros, pero una vez que todo salió a la luz, decidieron juntar más que sus recursos financieros y trabajar en equipo, turnándose para comprar y preparar comidas, y limpiar el apartamento, para que nadie tuviera que hacerlo todo.

Trabajar principalmente desde su teléfono y portátil respondiendo correos de clientes de Iron Fitness también fue una gran ayuda para su agenda sin dañar su cuenta bancaria y sin perder demasiada dignidad al recibir ayuda de Tony.

Debido a que sus emociones estaban más controladas y estaba menos estresado, había sido capaz de reducir el aumento de peso de raíz; volvió a sus calorías de mantenimiento en lugar de tratar de tener un déficit estaba haciendo maravillas para su salud mental.

La mayor ayuda de todas fue tener viernes por la noche y sábados enteros con Tony. El primer fin de semana con su horario alterado Peter tuvo la oportunidad de nadar con Tony en la azotea. Apenas le preocupó no usar camisa y pasó la mayor parte del tiempo aferrado a Tony mientras alternaban entre besarse y hablar. Una vez que entraron, regresaron a la oficina de Tony para terminar sus trabajos, y para completar la tarde, se acurrucaron en el sofá para ver la última película de superhéroes.

Las manos de Peter comenzaron a deambular apenas pasaron cinco minutos y se dio cuenta de que si alguna vez quería ver una película de principio a fin de nuevo, tendrían que ir al cine. De lo contrario, siempre estaría distraído por el dispuesto cuerpo de Tony junto a él.

Peter puso sus manos debajo de la camisa de Tony y le frotó los pezones. El gesto no parecía tener el mismo efecto en Tony que en él, pero parecía que estaba disfrutando la atención de todos modos. Él acarició los contornos de su vello facial —una de sus características favoritas de la cara de Tony. Pasó los dedos por las caderas de Tony. Por cualquier lugar que sus manos pudieran alcanzar.

Finalmente, su toque aterrizó justo por encima del ombligo de Tony, no fue difícil dejar que sus dedos recorrieran una pulgada más hasta su cintura.

Dudó, no por miedo, sino por deliberación. No sabía qué quería hacer por Tony esta vez. Peter no podía decidir entre sus manos o su boca. Para quitar un poco la presión de su mente, consideró dejar que Tony usara su cuerpo para correrse nuevamente como la última vez. Tony podía mover sus caderas y follar su mano como a él le gustaba. Sin embargo, Peter quería un poco más de control que eso. Él estaba listo.

"Adelante." alentó Tony.

Peter bajó los pantalones de Tony lo suficiente como para conseguir lo que quería. Se tomó un momento para apreciar la polla de Tony antes de alcanzarla. Le encantaba verlo, ya sea duro o blando. Escupió en su mano y fue a por ello, usando unos pocos toques exploratorios para llevar a Tony a su máxima dureza. Peter se maravilló de lo rápido que se llenó bajo su toque.

Peter apenas se movió al principio. Estaba sin aliento mientras veía que el estómago de Tony se flexionaba por el esfuerzo de quedarse quieto. Frotó el pulgar hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la parte inferior de la polla de Tony y presionó con más firmeza mientras se acercaba a la piel acampanada de la cabeza. De nuevo, solo estaba intentando lo que le gustaba y esperando que algo fuera útil.

Tony respondió bien a eso y su polla comenzó a gotear en la mano de Peter. Peter se lamió los labios y trató de no parpadear para no perderse nada.

"Tan bueno." suspiró Tony.

Peter lo miró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a trabajar. Concentró sus movimientos en la punta y giró su puño alrededor de Tony tal como lo había visto hacer a Tony antes. Cada vez que su pulgar atrapaba la cabeza de Tony, Tony jadeaba un poco y Peter era adicto a escucharlo.

Intentar masturbar a Tony mientras estaba acostado no le daba un ángulo óptimo, tampoco le permitía tener las dos manos libres. Se sentó y ajustó su posición para estar sentado al lado de Tony mientras él permanecía acostado.

"Mucho mejor." comentó Peter. Escupió en su mano otra vez y la envolvió alrededor de la base del pene mientras él ponía su otra mano a tovcar las bolas de Tony.

"Oh, sí." suspiró Tony.

Peter volvió a mirar a Tony, encantado cuando vio que Tony lo miraba hambriento. Su expresión era oscura, y la descuidada película en el fondo seguía emitiendo destellos azules en su rostro. Cada vez que la luz atrapaba la cara de Tony, Peter podía ver sus labios y ojos brillando.

Era difícil apartar la mirada de Tony, pero se las arregló para hacerlo, ya que la única manera de mantener a Tony de esa manera era manteniendo sus movimientos.

Peter aceleró el ritmo y apretó el agarre, desesperado por hacer que Tony se viniera. Quería verlo y escucharlo de nuevo. Quería sentirlo y probarlo. Todo su cuerpo estaba operando con el único propósito de hacer correr a Tony. Cada tensión de sus músculos, cada respiración y latidos del corazón, todo lo que operaba dentro de él era para Tony.

Su mano comenzaba a cansarse, pero no le importaba. Era agradable sentir la quemadura en su antebrazo, y si era demasiado, usaría su boca. Ya había probado el sabor de Tony antes, así que no sería difícil darle una mamada.

Peter estaba a segundos de involucrar su boca cuando Tony lo interrumpió.

"Pete."

Peter frunció el ceño y se giró para encontrarse con la mirada de Tony. ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Por qué lo detuvo?

"¿Hice algo mal?" El estómago de Peter se apretó. ¿Había estado lastimando a Tony todo este tiempo? ¿Sin saberlo, dándole a Tony la peor paja que había tenido en su vida? ¿Era tan malo que Tony estaba a kilómetros de correrse y solo quería detenerse para ahorrarle el problema?

"No, claro que no."

Peter retiró la mano. Ser detenido a la mitad no era exactamente un refuerzo para su confianza, independientemente de la rzaón.

"Espera, no es lo que piensas," suplicó Tony. "Estoy preocupado."

"¿Preocupado de que?" Peter suspiro.

"No quiero aprovecharme," explicó Tony. "Yo también quiero que te corras."

"Pero ni siquiera has terminado," respondió Peter. "No entiendo."

"Estoy muy cerca," suspiró Tony, "He estado cerca todo este tiempo, pero sigo conteniéndome."

"¿Conteniendo?" Peter frunció el ceño. "Mi mano está en llamas, ¿y te estás conteniendo? Pensé que lo estaba jodiendo."

"NO". Peter levantó la mano cuando vio que los ojos de Tony se iluminaban al pensar en hacer una broma sucia. Los chistes sucios no contaban cuando realmente estaban haciendo cosas sucias.

"Lo siento."

Al menos Tony en realidad parecía culpable.

"No quiero relajarme a menos de que sepa que puedo hacer algo a cambio. Quiero cuidar de ti, y es difícil para mí salir de mi cabeza porque estás preocupado. Si eso tiene sentido."

Peter frunció el ceño. Por supuesto que Tony estaría preocupado por eso.

“Tony, por favor. En este momento, esto es lo que quiero hacer. No creo que entiendas que yo también quiero cuidarte, y si puedo hacer que mi novio se corra, eso me hará sentir mejor conmigo mismo, y cuanto mejor me sienta conmigo, antes podremos llegar a hacer más, por lo que sentirte culpable porque te hago una paja no vale la pena.”

Tony asintió. "Estás—"

Peter levantó las cejas y envolvió su mano alrededor de la polla de Tony. Le dio un fuerte apretón. “Solo relájate. Déjame hacer esto. Por favor. Quiero hacerlo."

Tony resopló. "No tienes que decírmelo dos veces."

Peter continuó su trabajo con una sonrisa satisfecha y en privado decidió guardar su boca para otro momento ya que Tony estaba tan preocupado por aprovecharse. En cambio, prestó atención a los sonidos que Tony hacía y cómo lo estaba tocando cuando los hacía. Su mano derecha comenzó a sufrir calambres demasiado dolorosos para continuar con eficiencia, así que cambió a la izquierda y usó la derecha para subir por el pecho de Tony. Le pellizcó el pezón solo para burlarse de él, pero funcionó y trajo a Tony hasta el final.

Se puso rígido y se derramó en su mano con un silbido agudo.

"Increíble." Peter exclamó.

Peter se preguntó qué decía de él que se sintiera más feliz de haber hecho correr a Tony de lo que se había sentido al superar el primer corte en sus clases. Incluso si no Tony no hubiera terminado, tocarlo fue divertido por sí solo. No que no se hubiera decepcionado un poco si Tony tuviera que terminar por él mismo, pero sabía que Tony no tenía tantas expectativas sobre él como su mente si las tenía y eso ayudó a bajar un poco sus preocupaciones.

"Gracias." Tony atrajo a Peter para besarlo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de limpiarse la mano.

Terminó apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Tony y llenándo la camisa de semen.

"Uups." Peter se rió en la boca de Tony.

"Eres tan bueno," elogió Tony. “Me mantuviste justo al borde todo el tiempo. Fue increíble."

"¿Si?" Peter respiró, apartándose para mirar la expresión de Tony. "Sé que me tomé un tiempo en hacerlo bien, pero pensé que estaba— no sé. Probablemente mejoraré. Aprenderé lo que te gusta."

"¿Qué pasa con lo que te gusta?" Tony preguntó sobre su mandíbula. “Puedo sentir lo excitado que estás. Dime qué puedo hacer.”

Los ojos de Peter se cerraron. "¿Podemos hacerlo como la última vez?"

"Absolutamente." respondió Tony.

Peter se acomodó en el sofá lo más rápido que pudo y tarareó cuando el peso de Tony estuvo sobre él al momento siguiente. Tony volvió a meterle la lengua en la boca y Peter lo chupó con una imitación más tranquila de lo que habría querido hacerle al miembro de Tony.

"Dios, amo tu boca." reflexionó Tony.

Peter levantó las caderas contra el muslo que Tony había metido entre sus piernas. Él estaba buscando fricción y después de algunas sacudidas, encontró el ángulo perfecto.

"Ahh," se quejó Peter. "Ahí."

Tony se quedó allí y usó sus manos para jugar con los pezones de Peter.

La boca de Peter se abrió mientras disfrutaba la sensación de las manos hábiles de Tony en su cuerpo. Él se movió contra la pierna del hombre casi patéticamente, y fue vergonzoso lo pronto que se corrió después de unos pocos empujes.

"Hermoso", dijo Tony. "Mirar cómo te quitas la ropa me hace doler... Estaré loco cuando te vea por completo.”

Peter parpadeó atónito antes de darse cuenta de que la última vez que había venido a buscar a Tony había estado en la oscuridad. Ni siquiera había pensado en apagar las luces por un momento esta vez desde que había estado tan necesitado.

"Mierda. Me viste,” gritó Peter. "Yo—me veía bien?"

"¿Bien?" Tony frunció el ceño. "Bebé, eres la cosa más sexy que he visto."

Peter no sabía qué responder, así que tiró de Tony sobre él para poder besarlo nuevamente.

"Tony, eres tan increíble", dijo Peter cuando se calmaron y los besos llegaron a su fin. “Solo mirarte me vuelve loco. Saber que te hago sentir bien me hace sentir bien."

"Otra cosa que tenemos en común", respondió Tony. "Hacerte feliz es todo lo que me importa."

"Lo mismo", suspiró Peter. "Lamento haber terminado tan rápido, ya sabes. Literalmente nunca tuve ese problema, y es nuevo para mí, pero intentaré contenerme."

“Quiero que te diviertas. No me concierne cuánto tiempo te toma."

Peter tarareó su aprecio.

"Una vez que estés listo, planeo tomarte tantas veces como pueda, ya sea que me lleve diez segundos o diez horas."

Peter sonrió. "Gracias, es bueno saberlo. Estaba un poco avergonzado de que me tomara un tiempo hacerte terminar, pero supongo que funciona en ambos sentidos. Tener miedo de venirse demasiado rápido, tener miedo de que no venirse lo suficientemente rápido, y luego me culpo de todo, pase lo que pase."

"Mmm, no sólo inteligente, sino también sabio."

"No soy solo otra cara bonita." agregó Peter.

"Para ser justos, eres ridículamente bonito."

Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

Tony se rio entre dientes. "Como sea, si se siente bien y los dos estamos contentos, ¿a quién le importa cuánto tiempo dura?"

"Tienes razón."

"Ugh," gimió Tony. "Repitelo. Me encanta cuando hablas sucio."

#  *** 

El siguiente fin de semana que estaban en la casa de Tony, Peter no esperó el pretexto de una película o irse a la cama para comenzar algo. En el momento en que entraron al penthouse, Peter agarró a Tony por el hombro y le impidió seguir avanzando.

"¿Qué pasa?" Tony preguntó.

Peter respondió arrodillándose en el suelo. Se sentía bien estar de rodillas frente a Tony.

"Oh," Tony respiró.

No esperó permiso. Levantó las manos hacia el cinturón de Tony y lo desabrochó. El sonido del cuero deslizándose a través de la hebilla hizo que la polla de Peter palpitara. Peter había imaginado cómo sería chupar la polla de Tony durante meses, y ahora finalmente lo sabría. Apenas podía concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos —entre su boca— porque estaba muy emocionado.

Las manos de Tony ya estaban en el cabello de Peter, y ni siquiera le había desabrochado los jeans. Peter se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó su rostro contra el cuerpo de Tony y gimió descaradamente. Estaba listo para correrse y aún no había comenzado. _Calmate, Peter. Joder._

Tony movió las manos del cabello de Peter hacia su cara y levantó su rostro.

Peter miró a Tony, preguntándose qué iba a decir el hombre. Pensó que Tony lo iba a detener, pero no lo hizo; solo lo miró con ojos hambrientos.

"¿Tienes dudas?" Le preguntó Tony.

Peter sacudió la cabeza. Absolutamente ninguna. Se lamió los labios y terminó de desabotonar los jeans de Tony. "Tuve que reducir la velocidad," admitió Peter, apoyando su rostro en el muslo de Tony.

"¿Por qué?" Tony acarició el cabello de Peter con suavidad.

"Porque solo desabrocharte el cinturón casi me hizo venir." susurró Peter.

"Joder", gimió Tony, tirando del cabello de Peter con más fuerza. "Eres un sueño."

Peter asintió, finalmente desabrochando a Tony. Tiró de los pantalones de Tony hasta las rodillas, y luego se quedó mirando los boxers del hombre y el bulto prominente debajo de ellos. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. _Oh dios, mierda. Es tan grande._ Ya lo sabía porque lo había visto y sostenido, pero en el contexto de tener que chuparlo...

Peter no se atrevió a mirar a Tony, o de lo contrario podría haber perdido el valor. Trazó con su dedo sobre la polla a través del material negro. Estaba duro como roca. _¿Eso es por mi?_

"¿Ves lo emocionado que me pones, bebé?" Tony preguntó.

La boca de Peter se hizo agua con anticipación, mientras su polla goteaba contra su pierna. “Joder, Tony. Eres tan grande."

"Lo has visto antes," reflexionó Tony. "¿Estás sorprendido?"

Peter parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su cabeza. "Grande para mi boca."

Tony no dijo nada, pero recompensó el comentario de Peter metiendo un pulgar en su boca y tirando de sus labios. Peter gimió, lamiendo ansiosamente el dedo de Tony. Pero eso no era parecido. Nada comparado con el pene de Tony. Había terminado de perder el tiempo. Bajó la ropa interior de Tony, inhalando profundamente preparándose para no poder respirar.

Peter no se molestó en lamer la punta o acariciarlo, simplemente agarró las caderas de Tony y tiró del hombre hacia adelante hasta que su frente tocó el estómago de Tony. La polla del hombre estaba hasta el fondo de su garganta y Peter podía sentirla cuando tragaba.

"Unh," gruñó Tony. "Así es, Pete."

Peter escuchó, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la movió hacia adelante otra vez, manteniendo los labios apretados alrededor del eje. Le había preocupado que se le secara la boca, pero ese no era el caso; al parecer, su cerebro había recibido el aviso he inundó su boca con saliva. Estaba babeando por todas partes, el ruido resbaladizo de la polla de Tony entrando y saliendo de su boca llenó sus oídos.

Comenzó a chupar más fuerte cuando su mandíbula comenzó a doler. Quería que Tony se sintiera bien a toda costa, y no había forma de que no fuera a chupar hasta que Tony terminara. Tampoco iba a tomar un descanso y usar su mano. Peter ya estaba anticipando los elogios de Tony, y los sonidos que Tony emitiría cuando finalmente disparara por su garganta.

Peter movió su lengua para recoger parte de la saliva que se estaba acumulando en el fondo de su boca y depositarla alrededor de sus labios para una mayor suavidad.

"Joder, haz eso otra vez." suplicó Tony.

Peter repitió la acción una y otra vez, arrastrando su lengua alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de Tony hasta que su boca no fue más que un agudo dolor. Sin previo aviso, volvió a jalar a Tony hasta el fondo de su garganta, atragantándose brevemente antes de recuperar el aliento.

"Unnhhh", gritó Tony. "Pete... para... mierda."

Peter sabía que parar significaba _solo para si no quieres que te termine en la garganta,_ así que básicamente eso significaba que Tony quería que continuara. Peter sintió que era él quien tuvo el orgasmo cuando Tony lo soltó y se metió en su boca con un gemido, apretando su cabello casi dolorosamente. Estaba tan feliz de haberlo hecho.

Peter no podía decir si habían pasado un minuto o treinta, pero su mandíbula nunca había trabajado tan duro, ni siquiera durante un atracón. Aún así, lo había hecho bien. Le complació descubrir que tenía talento para las mamadas, ya que el acto cumplió casi todas sus fantasías. Qué satisfactorio era ser bueno en lo que le gustaba imaginarse haciendo. En el primer intento también.

Levantó la ropa interior y los jeans de Tony con los brazos débiles y se puso de pie, pero Tony ya estaba en el proceso de levantarlo.

"Eso fue increíble." elogió Tony, avanzando para besar los cansados labios de Peter.

Peter no pudo hacer que su boca tuviera la forma adecuada para devolverle el beso a Tony, por lo que Tony simplemente lamió su boca sin ninguna resistencia. Luego el hombre se acercó a su cuello, el lugar favorito de Peter.

"Mmm, Tony", dijo Peter. Su polla palpitaba tan desesperadamente que podía sentir cada pulso de necesidad ondular por todo su cuerpo como una ola. Quería tanto pedirle a Tony que hiciera algo, pero no quería que Tony lo viera así desnudo. Era muy frustrante.

"Bebé, relájate," susurró Tony. "Estás hecho un nudo... déjame encargarme de eso."

"N-no, está bien". _Por favor, si._

"Shh, espera." dijo Tony, mordiendo el cuello de Peter.

Peter casi se derrumba cuando Tony le desabrocho el pantalón. Sus preocupaciones murieron antes de poder expresarlas porque todo lo que Tony hizo fue meter su mano en sus boxers y acariciarlo varias veces con la cara enterrada en su cuello. Tony ni siquiera estaba mirando y el pene de Peter ni siquiera estaba expuesto.

Pasaron menos de diez segundos antes de que las piernas de Peter fueran inútiles para sostenerse. Qué bueno que Tony estaba allí.

"Oh, joder, agh, oh joder." jadeó Peter, aferrándose al hombro de Tony. "Unhhhh". Se corrió en la mano de Tony con una sacudida, lentamente balanceando sus caderas hacia atrás y adelante en el puño suelto. Tony rozó su pulgar contra su sensible punta y le mandó escalofríos por la espalda.

"¿Mejor?" Tony le preguntó, alejando finalmente su mano cuando Peter volvió a tener control de su cuerpo.

Peter respondió con un ruido aleatorio que significaba que sí. Se dio cuenta de que estaba hecho un desastre debajo de toda su ropa, pero no podía molestarse en dejar los brazos de Tony.

"¿Ya es hora de "eventualmente"?" Tony preguntó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

“Cuando me ofrecí a limpiarte en la ducha,” dijo Tony, “Dijiste que aún no, pero que eventualmente. ¿Puede ser hoy? ¿Por favor?"

"Oh", respondió tontamente Peter. "Bueno."

"¿En serio?" Tony aclaró.

"Estoy un poco nervioso para que veas", admitió Peter. "Sí quiero. Te dejaré, pero solo estoy— estoy nervioso."

"En serio, eres tan jodidamente sexy, Peter. Nada podría hacer que no te quiera. Por favor déjame verte."

"No es nada que no haya visto antes de todos modos." agregó Tony.

"Está bien" respondió Peter. "Está bien, sí, pero... um, hay otras cosas. No es solo lo de mi tamaño— Es que lo verás, supongo. No quiero que te enfades."

"¿Enfadarme?" Tony preguntó. "¿Qué cosas?"

Peter no respondió. Tomó la mano de Tony y entró al baño.

Tony parecía preocupado pero no presionó por una respuesta. En cambio, se giró hacia la ducha para encenderla. Se quitó la ropa fácilmente y sonrió suavemente cuando vio a Peter todavía vestido.

"Pete, si no quieres, esperaré. No hay prisa."

“No, quiero hacerlo. Solo necesito esforzarme un poco,” admitió Peter. "Es como si al poner tanto peso en esto solo empeore las cosas, ¿ves?"

Tony asintió. "Déjame ayudarte." Agarró la parte inferior de la camisa de Peter y tiró de ella.

Peter levantó los brazos en respuesta, y luego Tony le quitó la camisa. Antes de que Tony fuera por los pantalones, avanzó y empujó a Peter contra la pared más cercana. Le chupó el cuello hasta que Peter sintió que su polla se endurecía nuevamente. Era insaciable y no estaba enojado por eso en lo más mínimo.

Tony puso sus manos en la cintura de Peter mientras le besaba el cuello y la mandíbula. Dudó por un momento, pero cuando Peter no dijo nada para detenerlo, siguió adelante.

Peter podía sentir las mariposas en su estómago mientras Tony le quitaba los pantalones. No le quedaba nada más que sus boxers mojados, y se sonrojó cuando Tony miró el desastre. Sabía que Tony no estaba avergonzado o incómodo en absoluto y se alimentó de la confianza del hombre, para que sentirse más a gusto. A pesar de que sabía que Tony lo amaba y que aún lo amaría después de haber visto su pene, todavía era estresante. Sabía que después de esto, no importaría, que este era un momento especial y fugaz. Tony solo podía verlo desnudo por primera vez una vez, y luego se volvería como cualquier otra parte de él, por lo que su nerviosismo se debía tanto a la importancia de la situación como a la timidez de su cuerpo.

"Está bien," suspiró Peter. "Um, por favor no te enojes." Se sintió tonto al pedirle eso a Tony porque si el hombre veía sus cicatrices y no le importaba, sería vergonzoso haber pensado que podría haber reaccionado de otra forma. Pero Peter conocía a Tony, cuando pensó en cómo se sentiría si supiera que Tony se cortaba, no era difícil intercambiar las posiciones. Esperaba que Tony no volviera a culparse por algo así.

Tony besó a Peter en la boca mientras bajaba sus boxers. Peter pensó que estar desnudo por Tony era más íntimo que la mamada. Nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable antes.

Peter estaba mortificado y eufórico cuando los ojos de Tony se posaron en su polla. Eufórico porque se sentía valiente, orgulloso y amado. Mortificado porque vio el momento exacto en que las miradas de Tony se desviaron y aterrizaron en las cicatrices que marcaban la parte superior de sus muslos.

"Oh," suspiró Tony. "Pete."

"Lo siento." Peter miró hacia otro lado.

"No, está bien." Tiró del brazo de Peter.

"Parecen viejas." comentó Tony.

"Lo son."

"¿Es algo que todavía piensas en hacer?"

Peter echó un vistazo a la ducha. No queriendo desperdiciar más agua mientras estaban afuera charlando, entró. Tony lo siguió.

"¿Pete?"

"La última vez que lo hice fue después de ese atracón... más o menos cuando nos conocimos," admitió Peter. "¿Recuerdas cuando arrancaste las páginas de mi libro?"

"Joder," dijo Tony. "Lo siento. No sabía."

"Está bien, Tony. Ya pasó." Peter se encogió de hombros.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti por detenerte. Sé que probablemente tuviste ocasión de hacerlo después de eso y—”

Peter silenció a Tony bajando su rostro a su nivel y besándolo. Estaba satisfecho cuando Tony se dejó distraer de la conversación y siguió. Peter estaba apoyado contra la pared una vez más y su polla estaba reaccionando a las caderas de Tony presionando contra él.

Peter se aferró a los hombros de Tony por un momento antes de deslizar sus manos hasta su trasero y apretarlo al mismo tiempo que atraía el cuerpo de Tony hacia él.

Tony gimió en la boca de Peter y respondió a su descarado gesto agarrando su trasero.

Peter se sacudió sorprendido y sintió que su polla palpitaba al pensar en Tony haciendo aún más con su culo.

Como si Tony pudiera leer su mente, depositó un poco de gel de baño en su mano y regresó su mano al mismo lugar.

"¿Esta bien?" Tony preguntó antes de llegar demasiado lejos.

"Mhmm” gruñó Peter. "Haz lo que quieras."

"Joder," se quejó Tony. "No puedes decirme cosas así de manera tan inocente."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque solo soy un hombre" se rió Tony. Apretó la mejilla de Peter y dejó un rastro de espuma por toda la piel hasta que su mano finalmente llegó a su destino. Frotó sus dedos alrededor del agujero de Peter sin presionar ni continuar nada.

"Oh Dios." gimió Peter.

El duro pene de Tony presionaba contra su cadera y lo mareaba. Se sintió empoderado al endurecer a Tony. Saber que era deseable y atractivo hizo que su corazón doliera de amor. Todo lo que quería era ser bueno para Tony y seguir siendo bueno para él.

Tony apretó la cadera de Peter con su mano izquierda mientras usaba la derecha para explorar el trasero de Peter, Peter no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera cuán perfecto era todo. El agua caliente los golpeaba, Tony estaba tan cerca y olía tan jodidamente bien, y lo miraba con tanto fervor. Ser amado por Tony era casi demasiado.

"¿Quieres más?"

Peter asintió ansiosamente, sus ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro antes de posarse en la cara de Tony. Estaba tan duro y necesitado que sintió que se moriría si Tony no aumentaba la presión.

"Ya." ofreció Tony. Al mismo tiempo que hablaba, pasó el dedo por el borde apretado de Peter.

"Ahh." se quejó Peter.

"¿Has hecho esto antes?"

Peter sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que Tony sabía que era virgen, pero era casi más vergonzoso admitir que nunca antes se había tocado el culo. Esperaba que Tony no necesitara preguntar por qué. Si se sentía repugnante al masturbarse, la contorsión que se necesitaría para acercarse a su trasero debería haber sido evidente. Nunca había tenido un verdadero interés en pasar por esa humillación en solitario.

"Joder," gimió Tony. "Nunca. ¿Nunca te has tocado así? " Él puntuó su pregunta moviendo su dedo en círculo dentro de Peter

Peter chilló ante la sensación antes de intentar responder la pregunta. “Bueno, es que. Yo— joder— me limpio en la ducha, p-pero. No, nada como lo que estás pensando."

"Eres un obsequio que sigo abriendo." bromeó Tony.

Peter sonrió.

"Voy a hacerte de todo, Peter," prometió Tony. "Te voy a dar todo."

"Te lo mereces." agregó Tony.

Peter quería apartar la mirada de la intensa mirada de Tony, pero no podía hacerlo.

Tony se encargó de sus ganas cuando cayó de rodillas frente a él. Primero presionó un beso en el muslo de Peter justo encima de sus viejos cortes, y luego repitió el gesto en su pierna opuesta. Entonces Tony se lo pusó en la boca.

Peter gritó. No tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarse cómo se veía, a qué sabía o qué estaba pensando Tony. Todo lo que su cerebro era capaz de hacer era darle a sus ojos la señal de no parpadear. No quería perderse una sola cosa de lo que hacía Tony. Ver su polla desaparecer en la boca de Tony y ver esos grandes ojos mirándolo con adoración y sentir el dedo de Tony dentro de él mientras estaba simultáneamente dentro de Tony era abrumador.

Tony no movió la lengua ni hizo nada elegante. Todo lo que hizo fue apretar los labios alrededor de su cabeza y chupar mientras doblaba su dedo dentro de él.

Tony empujó su dedo y lo sacó. Lo frotó alrededor del borde de Peter antes de presionarlo contra sus paredes interiores. Todo el tiempo siguió chupando y Peter no pudo soportarlo más.

"Tony, Tony, Tony!" Peter gimió. Justo cuando sintió que sus bolas se apretaban, Tony movió su dedo nuevamente y el movimiento envió una sacudida por su columna vertebral. Tony lo hizo nuevamente en el lugar correcto y lo combinó con un movimiento de su lengua, y Peter estaba indefenso. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, sus dedos de los pies se curvaron sobre sí mismos en un intento de canalizar su éxtasis. Sus ojos rodaron hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza hasta que le dolió, y pudo haber dejado el planeta por unos segundos.

Peter jadeó cuando terminó, relajando lentamente su cuerpo mientras Tony lo chupaba en medio del dinl. Fue un poco trágico que no hubiera sido testigo de cómo Tony se tragaba su corrida, pero solo saber que había sucedido tendría que ser suficiente. Tony pasó el dedo por su agujero una vez más antes de sacarlo.

"Oh," suspiró Peter. "Eso fue increíble."

Peter bajó la mirada hacia su polla agotada y sonrió como un idiota. Tony, por otro lado, todavía estaba duro. Se agachó, pero Tony atrapó su mano antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo.

"No en este momento, cariño," dijo Tony. "Esto se trata de ti."

"Pero, quiero hacerte venir.” Peter hizo un puchero.

“Lo sé,” dijo Tony, “y lo harás. Déjame terminar de lavarte primero.”

"Está bien." aceptó Peter.

Tony acercó a Peter y lo besó en la frente antes de comenzar su trabajo.

Comenzó por el cabello.

Peter suspiró con satisfacción mientras Tony se encargaba de masajear su cuero cabelludo y le pasaba champú por detrás de las orejas.

"Tienes un cabello tan bonito." dijo Tony.

Peter tarareó. Nunca cooperaba con él, incluso cuando usaba gel o intentaba lavarlo con recetas y tips que encontraba. Ni siquiera sabía si era lacio u ondulado o simplemente un desastre rebelde.

"Lo que sea que estés pensado en este momento," dijo Tony, "estás equivocado. Es agradable y suave, pasar mis dedos por él mientras me chupabas fue un sueño."

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron ante eso. ¿Quién era él para discutir cuando Tony decía algo así?

Tony le sonrió y luego agarró un limpiador facial. "Mantén los ojos cerrados."

Peter obedeció. Su cara se estremeció mientras Tony le frotó el producto en la cara.

"Tu piel es hermosa,” comentó Tony. "Me encanta tu sonrojo."

Peter puso los ojos en blanco a pesar de que sus párpados ocultaban el movimiento.

“Tus labios suaves,” continuó Tony, “tu sonrisa, tu linda nariz. Todo."

Tony guió su rostro hacia el agua para enjuagar el limpiador, y luego lo besó en la boca. "Sí, perfecto."

Luego, usó más gel de baño para limpiar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Peter. Lanzó una serie de cumplidos mientras lavaba a Peter. La curva de su cuello era celestial para besarse. Sus hombros eran fuertes. Sus brazos se sentían como en casa. Sus manos encajan perfectamente en las suyas. Su pecho era encantador. Sus pezones eran hipnotizantes, y siempre lo quería en su boca. Su pene recibió el mismo cumplido. Su corrida sabía como en sueños. Su trasero era redondo y perfecto. Sus piernas eran una obra maestra.

Cuando llegó a las piernas de Peter, Tony se agachó en el suelo otra vez. Levantó cada uno de los pies de Peter y frotó la parte inferior y entre los dedos.

Peter se rió y casi perdió el equilibrio varias veces, pero Tony lo estabilizó para que no se cayera.

Al final, Peter había recibido tantos cumplidos, su mente se sentía nublada y no podía recordarlos todos. Fue difícil refutarlos de esa manera. Tony era astuto. Por supuesto, su cuerpo estaba listo para correrse de nuevo.

Peter se lamió los labios y no apartó la mirada de la polla de Tony mientras agarraba el mismo jabón que Tony había usado en él. Exprimió una cantidad ridícula en su palma y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente costaba cien dólares. Valían cada centavo.

Tomó el eje de Tony con la mano y mandó su puño hacia él para apretar la cabeza de Tony. Levantó la vista una vez cuando Tony suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. La mirada de Peter se detuvo en el hermoso rostro de su novio por un momento antes de devolverlo a su mano. Ver su propia mano trabajar en Tony fue increíblemente satisfactorio.

Peter mantuvo un ritmo y agarre constantes, sin acelerar ni disminuir ni apretar incluso cuando Tony empujó sus caderas hacia adelante para pedir más. Quería que Tony se sintiera desesperado.

"Por favor bebé. Más rápido. Lo necesito."

"Oh," dijo Peter. "Lo siento." Deliberadamente, disminuyó la velocidad, aligeró su agarre hasta que apenas tocaba a Tony.

Tony sonrió. “Pensé que eras un buen chico. ¿Por qué juegas conmigo?

Peter río. “Me encanta tocarte. No quiero que termine."

"Eres dulce," reflexionó Tony. "Dulce y cruel."

Peter se apiadó de él y reanudó su velocidad. Siguió moviendo su mano incluso con el cansancio de su antebrazo y mantuvo los ojos en la cara de Tony todo el tiempo. Tony le devolvió la mirada e inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante para juntar sus frentes.

Peter sabía que Tony se estaba corriendo a pesar de que no podía verlo. Las caderas de Tony saltaron hacia adelante, y su agarre sobre el cuerpo de Peter se tensó, su frente se deslizó hasta descansar en el hombro de Peter. No había gruñido ni emitido palabra alguna, pero Peter había escuchado que se le cortaba la respiración y había visto los ojos brillosos de Tony justo antes de perder el control. Eso era tan sexy como un gemido, aunque le encantaba escuchar a Tony también.

Peter siguió sujetando su pene mientras terminaba y disfrutó de la sensación de Tony simplemente descansando contra él para recuperar el aliento.

El agua lavó todo y no se molestaron en limpiarse más allá de un enjuague, ya que estaban agotados de la larga sesión y querían hacer un buen uso de la cama de Tony.

#  *** 

Cuando Peter intensificó una de sus sesiones regulares de besos y le pidió a Tony que lo follara, tuvo el placer de ver la cara de Tony atravesar casi todas las emociones en el espectro humano.

"¿Estás seguro, Peter?" Tony preguntó en voz baja, lo que solo hizo que Peter tuviera más confianza.

"Tengo miedo," admitió Peter, "pero estoy listo."

"Está bien," respondió Tony. “Dios, espero que sepas cuánto te quiero. Cuanto te amo."

Peter asintió. "Lo sé. De verdad lo sé, y yo también te amo.”

Tony parecía complacido. "Buen chico."

"Lamento haberte hecho esperar"

"No. Gracias por hacerme esperar. Es mucho mejor de esta manera, ahora sé que estás seguro."

"Nunca he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida."

Tony se inclinó para besar a Peter. Tal como le gustaba a Peter, Tony estaba encima de él y apoyaba su peso sobre su cuerpo. Peter levantó las caderas para presionar las de Tony.

Tony deslizó su mano debajo de la camisa de Peter y palpó su pecho y espalda. A Peter le encantaba sentir las manos de Tony por todo su cuerpo, explorando y tocando solo por el simple hecho de sentir. De alguna manera, Tony puso sus manos debajo de Peter y dentro de sus pantalones y apretó su trasero mientras sostenía sus caderas.

"Ah." gritó Peter. La presión de su polla dentro de los jeans estaba llegando a ser demasiado.

"Vamos a quitarte esta ropa." sugirió Tony. Se bajó de Peter y se arrodilló a su lado.

"Tú también," dijo Peter sin aliento. "Quiero verte."

Tony se quitó la camisa y simplemente se desabrochó los pantalones en lugar de quitárselos por completo.

Peter se recostó sobre las almohadas con nada más que sus boxers. Intentó, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando Tony miró entre sus piernas, donde su ropa interior delataba lo emocionado que estaba.

Tony metió la mano en su mesita de noche y sacó una botella de lubricante y una caja de condones, y a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho y todo lo que estaban a punto de hacer, Peter aún ocultó su rostro al verlo. La sonrisa traviesa de Tony tampoco ayudó.

"Espero no haberte asustado," calmó Tony. "No tenemos que usarlos todos hoy."

Peter gimió. "Quizás no deberíamos usar ninguno de ellos".

"Oh," dijo Tony, "está bien, podemos hacer otra cosa. Yo—"

"No." interrumpió Peter. "Como, tal vez, ya sabes... podemos hacerlo sin condón."

"Oh” repitió Tony.

"Si." Peter podía sentir el sonrojo en su rostro extendiéndose por su pecho hasta su estómago.

"Pero es tu primera vez," respondió Tony. "¿No quieres empezar despacio con todo esto? ¿Ver si te gusta la sensación antes de que te haga un lío?” La polla de Peter palpitó ante las palabras de Tony. Se preguntó si Tony sabía lo excitado que estaba al escuchar su voz cuando decía cosas sucias.

"Estoy cansado de ir despacio," dijo Peter. "Quiero sentir todo."

Tony asintió débilmente y tiró la caja de condones encogiéndose de hombros. "El lubricante no es negociable."

Peter puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

"Así que bueno, estoy limpio," dijo Tony con seriedad. "No tienes que preocuparte por eso, si estabas preocupado."

"Confío en ti."

"Claro", dijo Tony. "Me hice la prueba casi tan pronto como regresamos del retiro, por lo que estoy totalmente seguro, y—"

"Tony, deja de poner trabas."

Tony exhaló. "Por lo general, soy mucho más tranquilo."

"Lo sé," Peter sonrió, "pero me gusta."

"Te gusta verme ansioso," acusó Tony. "Muy sádico."

"Tú eres sádico por hacerme acostar aquí casi desnudo sin hacer nada al respecto."

Tony sonrió. "Me atrapaste. Aunque me encanta mirarte. Si estuviera permitido, simplemente te haría caminar desnudo todo el tiempo.”

Peter levantó las cejas.

"¿Fue demasiado?"

Peter se pasó las manos por el estómago. Sus ojos se deslizaron más allá de la colección de estrías y la persistente suavidad que había adquirido desde que perdió peso —suficiente peso como para sacarlo de un IMC que lo clasificaba como obeso a uno con sobrepeso— pero los números no significaban nada. Allí estaba él, con alguien que lo amaba, mostrándole todo a Tony sin sentirse avergonzado o asqueado. Aún así tendría relaciones sexuales y aún podría sentirse bien sin importar qué peso tenía o cuál no tenía aún.

No empezaría a caminar desnudo porque sí, pero cuando se trataba de estar en la cama con Tony, no le importaría deshacerse de su ropa.

Peter miró a Tony directamente a los ojos mientras deslizaba sus bóxers por sus muslos. Tony ayudó a sacarlos del resto del camino, y sin siquiera detenerse a mirar, estaba sobre él.

Era diferente estar desnudo para Tony en la cama. Habían estado desnudos en la ducha, pero el agua había sido un amortiguador, y Tony —en su mayoría— lo había estado tocando para limpiarlo y cuidarlo. Ahora Tony se estaba preparando para algo un poco más intenso.

"Eres todo lo que quiero." declaró Tony antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los de Peter.

Peter no pudo responder ya que su boca estaba ocupada, pero quería devolver el sentimiento. Tony lo era todo para él. Amaría a ese hombre hasta que muriera, tal vez incluso después de eso.

Tony mantuvo el beso breve, obviamente consciente de que habían otras cosas que podría estar haciendo. Cosas que ambos habían estado esperando hacer.

Peter contuvo el aliento mientras Tony agarró el lubricante. Su corazón latía fuertemente en sus oídos mientras esperaba que Tony rompiera el sello.

"La botella es nueva." explicó Tony.

"Puedo verlo." Peter sonrió de lado. Agradeció el gesto. Evidentemente, Tony había pensado en todo mientras él había estado dudando y pensando en estar listo. Peter no tenía que preguntarse para qué más o para quién se había utilizado el lubricante ya que era nuevo.

Peter inclinó la cabeza cuando una expresión extraña se formó en el rostro de Tony. 

"¿Qué?"

"¿Alguna vez has usado lubricante antes?" Tony preguntó.

Peter sonrió con picardía. "No exactamente. Bueno, lo he usado en robótica, pero es un poco diferente."

"Pensé que ese podría ser el caso." reflexionó Tony.

"Es un poco difícil conseguir cosas como esa, y mucho más tenerlas cerca cuando eres un adolescente. Además, sabes que no estaba haciendo nada que lo necesitara."

"Bueno, entonces tal vez te guste."

Peter no dijo nada mientras Tony deslizaba su mano hacia arriba. Esperaba que Tony fuera directo a su trasero, pero en cambio, envolvió una mano alrededor de su pene. No estaba seguro de si debería estar avergonzado de que todo su miembro desapareciera en el puño de Tony, o si debería creer que a Tony le gustaba su tamaño. Cuando tocó a Tony, sus manos no lo envolvieron por completo, pero ¿quizás sus manos eran más pequeñas?

"Deja de pensar," instruyó Tony. "Solo mira y siente."

Los ojos de Peter se dirigieron a los de Tony en un desafío. ¿Cómo se atrevía a evitar que se dejara llevar por lo que pensaba?

Tony levantó las cejas y apretó la polla de Peter.

Peter gimió mientras sus ojos se cerraron. _Está bien, eso se siente realmente bien._

Tony lo acarició con sus dedos resbaladizos, a piel de Tony contra la suya se sentía exquisita. Mucho mejor que escupir o el roce seco que solía tener mientras esperaba que se acumulara suficiente cantidad de liquido preseminal para suavizar el camino. No es de extrañar que no hubiera estado demasiado interesado en masturbarse antes.

Tony aceleró el ritmo y comenzó a girar el puño alrededor de la punta de Peter con cada tirón.

"Oh Dios," espetó Peter. "Tony, no puedo."

"¿No puedes qué?"

Peter gritó "Me voy a correr."

Así como así, la mano de Tony se había ido y Peter se quejó por la pérdida. Su polla goteaba patéticamente contra su estómago, dura y rosa.

"Hey" se quejó Peter.

Tony sonrió “Paciencia, amor. Si te vienes ahora, estarás demasiado sensible para cuando te folle."

"Oh." ¿Qué más se suponía que debía decir a eso? Su polla se retorció una vez más ante las palabras de Tony. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Tony lo había llamado amor, lo cual era muy románticamente. Era perfecto. Le había preguntado a Tony como le gustaba que lo llamaran, y no había inventado nada mejor que bromas como jefe y Sr. Stark, pero amor se sentía mucho más apropiado. Muy apropiado para Tony.

Peter jadeó cuando Tony presionó su dedo recién cubierto de lubricante contra su entrada. Se mordió el labio y comenzó a preocuparse de inmediato. ¿Se había duchado lo suficientemente bien? ¿Y si a Tony no le gustaba? ¿Le iba a doler? Sabía que era bisexual, y ciertamente Tony-sexual ahora, pero ¿y si eso no significaba necesariamente que le gustaría el sexo anal? El dedo de Tony dentro de él se había sentido increíble, así que pensó que eso significaba que su polla solo sería incluso mejor.

"Peter," dijo Tony suavemente. “Deja de distraerte. Si no estás prestando atención, no me detendrás si voy demasiado lejos."

Peter se sonrojó ante la reprimenda. Una vez que volvió su mente al presente, descubrió que era mucho más agradable. El dedo de Tony estaba haciendo exactamente lo que había hecho cuando se ducharon juntos, excepto que con el lubricante era aún más celestial.

"Mucho mejor." agregó Tony. Besó el interior del muslo de Peter mientras seguía. "Buen chico."

Peter todavía se sentía expuesto y terriblemente vulnerable con Tony entre sus piernas abiertas. Todo en exhibición. Echó un vistazo a los pantalones de Tony y frunció el ceño ya que se suponía que se los había quitado.

"Quítate los pantalones," dijo Peter. "No puedo ver nada."

Tony resopló y deslizó su dedo fuera del cuerpo de Peter para poder desnudarse por completo.

Peter hizo un puchero cuando sintió que Tony quitó la mano. No lo había pensado bien.

Valió la pena cuando Tony se quitó los pantalones porque Peter podía ver lo duro que estaba. Le excitaba saber que Tony estaba excitado. Excitado por su cuerpo y por su vínculo. Tony quería que se sintiera bien, no solo hacía cosas para poder correrse más rápido. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Tony se preocupaba por él.

"¿Mejor?" Tony preguntó.

Peter se lamió los labios cuando Tony se palpó sobre la ropa interior. _Mucho mejor._

"Un poco."

Tony puso los ojos en blanco con cariño y también se deshizo de los boxers.

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron una vez que vio la polla de Tony. Eso era lo que le faltaba. Por supuesto que quería a Tony dentro de él. Quería sentir su polla llenándolo, y quería sentir cuando Tony llegara. Él quería ser reclamado.

"Dios, Tony," suspiró Peter con melancolía. "Eres perfecto."

Tony le sonrió. "Tienes que serlo para reconocerlo."

Peter gimió cuando Tony volvió a meter el dedo dentro de él. Tony usó una mano para explorar su cuerpo, se tomó un momento para rodar su pezón entre sus dedos, luego acarició su caderas con el dorso de la mano. Usó su otra mano para abrir a Peter. Su entrada estaba resbaladiza y suelta lo suficiente que Tony se deslizaba dentro y fuera de él fácilmente. Rodeó el borde y presionó las paredes de Peter. Un par de veces, Tony atrapó el lugar correcto, y la polla de Peter se estremeció y saltó ante la sensación. Cada vez que sucedía, Tony le daba una sonrisa y otro beso en el muslo.

Finalmente, después de que Peter casi había terminado con el juego, Tony agarró el lubricante nuevamente. Se cubrió los dedos y los extendió por el agujero de Peter sin entrar en él, y luego repitió el proceso, esta vez en realidad entrando.

Peter amaba cómo se sentían dos dedos dentro de él. Todo se intensificó y pudo sentir su trasero apretarse contra Tony, tratando de resistir la intrusión, pero era emocionante. Cada vez que miraba a Tony, sus ojos eran brillantes y ansiosos. Tenía la polla húmeda en la punta y Peter gimió involuntariamente ante la idea de que Tony estuviera realmente dentro de él.

"Tony, por favor," rogó Peter. "Lo quiero ahora."

Tony movió sus dedos dentro y fuera de Peter rápidamente, apuntando a su próstata cada vez en lugar de en intervalos aleatorios.

El cuerpo de Peter se tensó en preparación para venirse, pero de nuevo, Tony lo llevó al borde y se detuvo.

Demasiado pronto, los dedos de Tony habían desaparecido del culo de Peter. En cambio, estaban envueltos alrededor de su propia polla, alineándose con el culo de Peter.

Peter quiso contener el aliento, pero Tony se inclinó para chuparle el pezón y siguió hasta su boca. Tony lo besó una vez sin profundizarlo, pero cuando se apartó, pasó la lengua por los labios de Peter. No tuvo más remedio que exhalar para liberar su energía acumulada.

"Relájate," lo calmó Tony. "Respira."

Peter asintió contra la almohada y miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Tony empujaba hacia él.

"Ohhh". Peter se llevó las manos a la cara y presionó sus palmas contra sus ojos. Se sentía tan bien que no sabía si podría manejarlo.

La presión dentro de él era Tony, y el peso sobre él era Tony, y las manos frotando círculos alentadores en sus muslos era Tony. Estaba en todas partes, y todavía no era suficiente.

Peter extendió los brazos hacia Tony. Envolvió sus manos alrededor de su espalda y hundió sus dedos en su piel, y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y juntó los tobillos.

"No me puedo mover."

Peter sabía que Tony tenía un buen punto. Quería que Tony comenzara a empujar, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería dejarlo ir.

"Te amo." dijo Peter en voz baja. Ajustó su posición para dejar que Tony se moviera un poco, pero aún se aferró a él tanto como pudo.

"Yo también te amo." respondió Tony. Aún así no se movió por un momento, haciendo una pausa para poder besar a Peter en la frente.

Peter quiso llorar cuando Tony se retiró unos centímetros sólo para avanzar de nuevo y cerrar la brecha entre ellos. Los empujes de Tony eron lentos y fáciles, pero el contacto todavía lo empujó sobre la cama y envió su mente a otro mundo.

"Joder", suspiró Tony. "Te sientes muy bien."

"¿Si?"

Tony asintió y lo besó con lengua esta vez. Empujó hacia adelante nuevamente mientras lamía en la boca de Peter, Peter gimió en respuesta.

"¿Se siente bien para ti también?" Tony respiró.

"S-sí" logró responder Peter. "Y-yo no— oh sí". Peter balbuceó cuando Tony empujó las caderas hacia adelante.

"Más rápido, por favor." agregó Peter. Le gustaba la sensación de que Tony fuera más rápido, más duro. Lento también estaba bien, pero cuanto más rápido iba Tony, más a menudo golpeó ese delicioso lugar dentro de él, que quería las chispas que enviaba por su columna vertebral.

No sabía dónde mirar ni qué decir cuando Tony aceleró. No sabía si tratar de apretar sus músculos alrededor de Tony para hacerlo más apretado para él, o si debería tratar de cumplir con sus empujes, o si debería hacer algo. Había tenido miedo de no ser bueno en el sexo, pero Tony parecía estar divirtiéndose.

"Yo— ¿qué puedo hacer?" Peter preguntó. Sus piernas y brazos todavía estaban envueltos alrededor del cuerpo de Tony, Tony lo miraba directamente a los ojos, estaba profundamente expuesto.

Tony desaceleró su ritmo, pero todavía estaba sin aliento cuando habló. "¿Esto se siente bien?"

"Sí" chilló Peter. "Es increíble."

"Nada, entonces," insistió Tony. "Acuéstate y disfrútalo."

"Pero, ¿no quieres que te ayude?"

"Confía en mí," dijo Tony. "Apenas estoy aguantando. Ya habrá tiempo para jugar más tarde, pero ahora quiero durar."

"Está bien." suspiró Peter. Era obscenamente caliente para él el que Tony tuviera dificultades para no correrse demasiado rápido a pesar de que no habían estado en esto por tanto tiempo. También se sentía al límite, Tony había dicho que una vez que se corriera estaría demasiado sensible para continuar, y no quería arruinar la diversión de Tony, así que dejó que su mente se distrajera e intentó no concentrarse en lo increíble que se sentía la polla de Tony estirándolo.

"Tan bueno." gruñó Tony. Parecía haberse cansado de hablar y comenzó a aumentar su ritmo nuevamente.

"Oh, joder", Peter entró en pánico. Dejar que su mente divagara había sido una mala idea, porque no tenía preocupaciones que contrarrestaran las sensaciones físicas y no tenía nada más en lo que concentrarse excepto en Tony dentro y alrededor de él.

Peter cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de detenerse, pero Tony puso la boca en su cuello, en el punto más sensible y luego le dijo que se relajara.

"Dale, bebé,” Tony animó. “Quiero sentirte corriendote en mi pene. Por favor."

Las manos de Peter no se habían movido de la espalda de Tony desde que comenzaron, así que todo lo que le quedaba por hacer era clavarlas en su piel aún más profundamente. Cerró las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Tony aún más fuerte y lo acercó lo más que pudo. El último empujón que Tony hizo atrapó la polla de Peter entre sus cuerpos y le dio la fricción que necesitaba.

Peter gimió para Tony y se dejó ir. Su cuerpo se relajó casi tan rápido como se había tensado en el momento en que terminó, Tony empujó débilmente unas cuantas veces más, golpeó su próstata nuevamente e intensificó aún más su orgasmo. Apenas notó el calor húmedo que se derramaba sobre su estómago porque todo su ser estaba enfocado en que Tony se quedara quieto y callado por un momento antes de mover sus caderas hacia adelante una vez más y gemir.

Peter podría haber muerto por lo bien que la polla de Tony se sentía pulsando dentro de él. Tony balanceó ligeramente las caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás para atravesarlo, y Peter se mantuvo acostado completamente destrozado. Tenía semen por todo su pecho, incluso dentro de su ombligo, y sabía que eso significaba que Tony también estaba untado. Tony se retiró de él, y pudo sentir la mancha del lubricante y la corrida deslizándose con él.

Tony lo besó nuevamente a pesar de que estaba demasiado nublado para devolverle el beso. Nunca se había sentido mejor en toda su vida.

Tony rodó para acostarse a su lado, pero a Peter no le gustó lo lejos que lo puso a pesar de que se estaban tocando. Se apresuró a ponerse encima de Tony, sin importarle lo sucio que estaba o si era pesado. Quería estar más cerca.

Peter se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Tony con las rodillas apoyadas en la cama y se dobló contra el cuerpo de Tony. Su rostro estaba contra el pecho de Tony, y definitivamente se estaba acostando encima de su semen, pero no le importó mucho.

Tony le dio la bienvenida y comenzó a frotar sus dedos suavemente arriba y abajo de su espalda en patrones continuos.

"¿Que ta fue?" Tony preguntó.

"Fue tan bueno", respondió Peter. "Ni siquiera puedo pensar."

"Sé que no fuí como una estrella del porno ni nada, pero ¿aún así estuvo bien para ti?"Peter agregó.

"Fue perfecto. No cambiaría nada."

Peter suspiró y se acurrucó más cerca del pecho de Tony. Su suspiró se convirtió en un gemido de sorpresa cuando Tony alcanzó detrás de él y puso dos dedos dentro de él.

"Tony." Peter suspiró con incredulidad y aprobación.

"Me encanta jugar contigo."

"Adelante," animó Peter. "Se siente lindo."

Tony volvió a sumergirse y Peter hizo una mueca ante la sensación de la corrid saliéndose, pero no era horrible, sino extraño. Era emocionante ser tocado y admirado. Tony parecía complacido por marcarlo tal como él estaba complacido por ser marcado.

"Gracias, por cierto." dijo Tony.

"¿Por qué?"

"Dejarme tenerte." explicó Tony.

Peter presionó un beso en el pecho de Tony en respuesta.

"Y por dejarme hacerlo sin nada en medio."

"Gracias a ti," respondió Peter. "¿Es malo que ya quiera volver a hacerlo?"

Los dedos de Tony desaparecieron rápidamente de su culo, y antes de que Peter pudiera preguntar qué era exactamente lo que Tony pensaba que estaba haciendo, sintió la presión contundente de su polla deslizandose nuevamente.

Peter hundió el culo para que Tony pudiera poner algo más que la punta, y luego se sentó por completo, con el peso apoyado completamente en sus rodillas.

Tony puso sus manos en sus caderas y lo jodió implacablemente. Peter tuvo que concentrarse en mantener el equilibrio a pesar del agarre de Tony. Se sintió cohibido por su pene, ahora duro de nuevo, balanceándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo con la fuerza de los movimientos de Tony, así que envolvió su mano alrededor para sostenerlo.

Tony tenía razón sobre lo sensible que estaría su trasero después de venirse, pero no le importaba. Podía decir por la expresión medio dolorida y medio extática de Tony que su polla también estaba sensible.

Peter disfrutó la posición más que estar de espaldas. Podía ver perfectamente el pecho de Tony, mirar su hermoso rostro, y al estar así significaba que la polla de Tony estaba golpeando todos los ángulos correctos muchísimo mejor. Su mano voló hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su polla mientras se sentaba hermosamente encima de Tony.

"Mierda, Pete asi," gruñó Tony. "Eres tan jodidamente sexy."

Peter cayó sobre Tony cuando comenzó a empujar aún más fuerte. Se sostuvo con un brazo y siguió tocándose con el otro.

Se derramó sobre el pecho de Tony por segunda vez, agregando aún más al desastre que ya había hecho. Y Tony asintió en señal de aprobación. "Tan perfecto. Qué buen chico para mí. Mira lo bien que lo tomas incluso por primera vez. Como si estuvieras hecho para mí.”

"Lo soy, solo para ti." respondió Peter.

La boca de Tony se abrió de golpe, dio un último tirón de caderas y volvió a terminar en Peter.

"Sí" siseó Peter. "Dios, se siente increíble." Movió su cuerpo arriba y abajo sobre Tony varias veces para ayudarlo a atravesar su orgasmo, y luego se quedó quieto. Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento para cambiar su posición, y Tony se quedó dentro de él hasta que se ablandó y salió de manera natural.

Peter no estaba seguro de si había muerto e ido al cielo. Estaba tan feliz, su cuerpo zumbaba como cuando había probado el vino en su cumpleaños, pero esta vez estaba borracho de Tony. No había ningún lugar más seguro para él que en los brazos de Tony, no había nada más gratificante que ser amado por él. Tony era todo lo que quería, y cuando lo miró a los ojos, pudo ver que el sentimiento era mutuo. No sabía cómo había sucedido o cómo había tenido tanta suerte, pero había terminado de cuestionarlo. Era lo suficientemente bueno para Tony simplemente por ser quien era y por darle el amor que necesitaba. Cada uno podía no ser perfecto, pero eran perfectos el uno para el otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Advertencia para todo tipo de sexo. Mamadas, sexo anal, y sin protección, en la ducha, en el sofá, en el piso. También menciones de autolesión.
> 
> No escribí 200,000 palabras de starker solo para saltarme las escenas de sexo :)
> 
> ¡Gracias por llegar tan lejos en esta historia! Espero que valieran la pena lol


	40. Destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un vistazo al futuro de Peter con Tony.

**Noviembre 2019**

Peter solo había estado pesandose esporádicamente desde que modificó su objetivo en octubre. Darse una cosa menos de la que preocuparse al reducir su vida a tener un buen desempeño en sus clases y estar pendiente de sus relaciones hizo que fuera mucho más fácil mantener una actitud positiva y manejar sus responsabilidades. Caminar por el campus, hacer ejercicios en su habitación cuando podía, y entrenar con Tony en el gimnasio de su casa era suficiente para satisfacerlo —tontear con Tony podía o no haber contribuido a quemar algunas calorías también.

Peter buscaba la coherencia en su mayor parte— para él, el éxito parecía ser comer suficientes calorías para mantener su peso y tener un déficit en los días en que sentía que podía manejarlo. No se estaba presionando a sí mismo para mantener una dieta estricta ya que su estilo de vida estaba cambiando, eso significaba adaptar sus hábitos alimenticios y de ejercicio para adaptarse a su vida, no cambiar su vida para adaptarse a su dieta.

No se arrepintió de haber decidido ir a la universidad, y definitivamente no se arrepintió de haber iniciado una relación con Tony, no se castigó por no estar más avanzado con su objetivo porque en el camino, alcanzar los 90 kilos era un efecto secundario de su objetivo de volverse más saludable y no el objetivo en sí. Su salud mental era mucho mejor, y había aprendido a apreciar lo que tenía y a comprender que todo lo que amaba de su vida había estado allí antes incluso de perder una libra. Eso incluía a Tony.

Cuando decidió pesarse porque sí cuando estaba en casa de Tony un fin de semana, no esperaba ver 89.5 en la pequeña pantalla de la báscula. También tenía ropa puesta.

Corrió hacia el sofá donde Tony estaba descansando frente al televisor y se dejó caer a su lado.

"¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan activo?" Tony preguntó, abriendo los brazos para acomodar a Peter en su regazo.

"Acabo de pesarme."

"¿Si?" Tony movió sus manos hacia el dobladillo de la camisa de Peter y las deslizó debajo del material.

"Adivina quién pesa menos de 90?"

"Eso es genial, cariño," reflexionó Tony. "¿Estás feliz?"

"No lo sé," admitió Peter. "Es genial, pero no me siento tan emocionado como pensé que estaría.”

"¿Qué piensas?" Peter le preguntó.

"Pienso," respondió Tony mientras movía las manos hasta la cintura de Peter, "que tienes una piel ridículamente suave y me gustaría ver más."

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. “Fácil, Buffalo Bill. Estoy bastante a gusta con mi piel y no quiero que le pase nada.” Aun así, pasó su camisa sobre su cabeza y la tiró al suelo para darle a Tony mayor acceso.

"Mucho mejor." comentó Tony. Acercó la boca a uno de los pezones de Peter y chupó.

"Ahh" se quejó Peter. "Estoy sensible."

"Lo sé, y delicioso."

"Pero en serio," agregó Tony. "Estás tan caliente como siempre, pero estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Pete. Podemos celebrar como quieras. Si eso significa no celebrar, o si significa lanzarte una gran fiesta... lo que quieras."

Peter se estremeció cuando Tony volvió a chuparle el pezón. "¿Qué tal... si volvemos a discutir el, um, tema después, y seguimos haciendo esto."

"Bien por mi."

# ____________

**Diciembre 2019**

Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad, Peter finalmente tuvo el tiempo para socializar que necesitaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo primero en la lista fue ir a D.C para conocer a Rhodey.

"¿Crees que le agradare?" Peter le preguntó.

"Él te amará," dijo Tony. "Créeme. Probablemente le agrades más que yo, y luego no tendré ni mejor amigo, ni novio."

"Para." Peter lo miró. "He escuchado cuando hablan por teléfono. Lo llamas osito, así que si alguien tiene que preocuparse de perder a su novio, soy yo." Bromeaba al 100 por ciento y extendió la mano sobre la palanca de cambios para ponerla en el muslo de Tony.

"En realidad," comenzó Tony. "Estoy emocionado de que ustedes dos se conozcan. También vamos a cenar con su prometida, y no la conozco muy bien, así que estamos todos en el mismo bote."

Peter asintió.

"No te pongas nervioso. En serio, Pete. Rhodey es como la familia. Te prometo que saldrá bien.”

"¿Y en un universo paralelo en el que Rhodey se transforme en un imbécil completo al que no le caíste bien? Saldríamos de allí antes de que sirvieran los aperitivos." agregó Tony.

Como de costumbre, Tony atravesó todo y llegó al corazón de sus preocupaciones. No era que le preocupara que a Rhodey no le cayera bien, era que si al hombre no le caía bien, sentiría que no pertenecía en la vida de Tony. Si Tony no se pusiera de su lado o decidiera terminar con él debido a Rhodey, a quien conocía desde hace más tiempo de lo que había estado vivo, sería devastador.

"Sí, pero no quiero que te pelees con tu mejor amigo.”

"¿Qué pasa si no te agrada?" Tony preguntó. "¿Alguna vez pensaste en eso?"

"Si él es tu mejor amigo, tiene que ser simpático." respondió Peter.

“Ahí tienes, tengo un gusto impecable en amigos y amantes, o más bien, amante. Entonces, le vas a gustar, y te va a gustar, todo será un lindo encuentro." Tony sonrió de lado.

"Te amo, Tony," dijo Peter. "¿Te he dicho eso hoy?"

"Mmm. Sí, una vez cuando estábamos cargando las bolsas, y luego cuando nos detuvimos para que pudieras ir al baño."

"¿Eso es todo?" Peter preguntó. "Bueno, déjame decirlo de nuevo."

"Te amo," dijo Tony antes de que Peter pudiera decirlo. "Jaja. Yo gano."

\- - -

Peter, por supuesto, se había preocupado por nada porque Rhodey era genial y su novia también.

Además de una cena exitosa, Peter tuvo una agradable conversación con Rhodey en su departamento cuando el hombre caminó estratégicamente hacia el baño de visitas justo cuando él salía.

"Peter." dijo Rhodey.

Peter agradeció que Rhodey no fingiera que el encuentro era accidental.

"Gracias de nuevo por invitarme," dijo Peter. "He estado esperando conocerte."

"Sí, lo mismo,” acordó Rhodey. "Y no hay problema."

"Estaba nervioso, para ser honesto," agregó Peter. "No estaba seguro de si te agradaría."

La cara de Rhodey se volvió comprensiva. "Por la forma en la que el rostro de Tony se ilumina cuando habla de ti estaba seguro de que me gustarías y así fue."

"¿De verdad?" Peter se sonrojó. “Quiero decir, lo mismo pasa contigo. Eres realmente importante para Tony. Es intimidante."

"Bien." dijo Rhodey con seriedad.

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron y luego Rhodey se permitió sonreír antes de darle una palmada en el hombro. “Como sea, duerme bien, chico."

"Sí, tú también, um, hombre."

Rhodey le sonrió y desapareció de nuevo a su habitación.

Peter se sintió más tranquilo mientras regresaba a donde Tony en la habitación de invitados.

“Entonces, ¿qué dijo Rhodey en su pequeña charla? ¿Te dijo que no me lastimaras?”

"No." dijo Peter. "Creo que él sabe que no tiene que decirmelo."

"Ugh, eres tan dulce," gruñó Tony. "¿Tienes un botón para apagarlo?"

"No, mi solo tengo dulce, más dulce y el más dulce."

"Ven aquí,” sugirió Tony. "Quiero buscar ese botón."

# ____________

**Marzo 2020**

Peter seguía trabajando a tiempo parcial en Iron Fitness con un turno el domingo y el resto de sus horas eran respondiendo correos electrónicos. La mayor parte de su correspondencia era para notificar a los miembros del gimnasio de sus membresías expiradas.

Fue una experiencia interesante ver su nombre en la lista que Carol le había proporcionado. Tony le había regalado una membresía a platino cuando habían terminado sus lecciones juntos, pero aparentemente no había extendido la fecha del contrato, solo había modificado el nivel. Peter no podía esperar para burlarse de él.

Apenas podía creer que había pasado un año desde que conoció a Tony, y además de eso, que habían estado juntos durante más de seis meses, y su primer año de universidad estaba llegando a su fin. Había sido un año tan lleno de cambios. Cuando miraba hacia atrás, recordaba más las cosas buenas que de las malas. Conocer a Tony y todo lo que eso conllevo ocupaba el primer lugar en la lista de cosas buenas— reunir el coraje para admitir sus sentimientos, su primer beso, su primera cita y la primera vez que tuvieron sexo. Aún así, apreciaba todas las otras cosas increíbles que le habían sucedido durante el año. Hacerse amigo de tantas personas en Iron Fitness, mudarse a su propio apartamento con sus mejores amigos y trabajar para obtener su graduación con una beca completa eran todas menciones notables.

Recibir su primera carta de Tony fue otra victoria en su año. Especialmente porque nunca había mencionado explícitamente su interés en recibir una de Tony.

Había sido un viernes normal, Tony había venido a Brooklyn a buscarlo. Cuando Peter fue a sentarse en el asiento del pasajero, tuvo que mover una bolsa de regalo. Había colocado cuidadosamente la bolsa en el suelo, no queriendo asumir que era para él o que se abriría en ese momento.

Después de llegar casi a Manhattan, Peter finalmente dejó de contenerse. "¿Para quién es el regalo?"

Tony le había otorgado una sonrisa gigante. "Bueno, tú estás aquí."

"¿De verdad?" Peter lo miró escéptico. "¿Un regalo por qué?"

"Simplemente porque sí."

Peter sonrió.

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuve la oportunidad de darte algo y quería recompensarme por ser tan bueno en eso." explicó Tony.

"¿Te recompensaste por no bombardearme con regalos al darme un regalo?" Peter preguntó incrédulo. "Increíble."

"Me lo merezco," resopló Tony. "Abrelo."

Peter había superado el tema y aceptaba más que Tony lo malcriara. En su defensa, lo había atenuado mucho y Peter agradeció el esfuerzo. Dicho esto, todavía amaba ser sorprendido y sabía que Tony estaba feliz de darle cosas, así que estaba feliz de aceptarlo.

Peter frunció el ceño cuando miró dentro de la bolsa y vio un sobre. "Es esto…?" Peter agarró la tarjeta y jadeó en silencio antes de sonreír. "¿Me conseguiste una tarjeta?"

Tony asintió. "Es posible."

"¿Cómo sab—"

Peter se sonrojó cuando recordó haberle mostrado a Tony su caja de recuerdos con tarjetas, fotos y regalos. La mayoría de ellos de su tía y tío, pero algunos especiales de sus padres. Tony debe haber notado cuánto significaba para él el toque personal de una tarjeta y decidió probar el gesto.

"No tenías que hacerlo," comentó Peter. "Sé que no eres de tarjetas, y no sé por qué... si hay una razón, o si no es gran cosa, pero está bien. No tienes que hacerlo solo por mí."

"Sé que no tengo que hacerlo," respondió Tony, "pero quiero hacerlo. Siempre puedo hacer una excepción por mi persona favorita."

Peter sonrió.

"Sé cuánto me encantan las notas que me has dado," continuó Tony. "No es difícil ponerme en tus zapatos."

"Bueno, yo lo estaba ,manejando bien," admitió Peter. Levantó su muñeca adornada con el brazalete que Tony le había regalado cuando cumplió 18 años. "Tengo prueba de tu afecto en todo momento."

“¿El brazalete y el reloj?” Tony preguntó, señalando a la muñeca opuesta de Peter. "Parece que te tengo encadenado."

"Así es."

Tony resopló. "En ese sentido, es mejor que llegues al resto del presente."

Peter tarareó apreciativamente cuando levantó la caja de terciopelo rojo en el fondo de la bolsa. Su primera suposición fue joyería, pero no usaba mucho, por lo que no estaba seguro de qué podría ser.

Abrió la caja anticipando estar sorprendido, no en shock.

"¿Una llave?" Peter preguntó. "¿De tu casa?"

Tony asintió. “Pensé que podría ser útil si alguna vez quieres colarte y hacerme una visita sorpresa, o si me voy antes que tú por alguna razón. Puedes usarla para cerrar después. Ya sabes, si es demasiado, lo entiendo. No te estoy pidiendo que te mudes conmigo ni nada, sobre todo porque ya tienes un lugar, de lo contrario, lo habría hecho... tal vez no si pudiera controlarme. Espero hasta que te gradúes, pero sí."

Peter sonrió. Era muy extraño ver a Tony hablar con tantos nervios. El gesto debía significar mucho para él si lo ponía así. Lo que tenía sentido ya que también significaba mucho para Peter.

"Me encanta," aseguró Peter. "Yo también te daría una, pero tú ya la tienes porque técnicamente ya vivo en tu lugar. Ya sabes, técnicamente.”

"Bueno."

"Y, una vez que me gradúe, tendrás que despejar un poco de espacio porque—"

“No traerás ese horrible sofá contigo. Es esa cosa o yo."

Peter se rio. "Solo por eso, voy a usar esta llave. No hoy, no mañana, pero cuando menos lo esperes, voy a hacer el viaje hasta Manhattan, y no lo sabrás, voy a asustarte por completo."

"Joder no pensé en eso." reflexionó Tony.

"No, no lo hiciste." Peter agitó las cejas. "Sin embargo, no hay devoluciones, y por supuesto que voy a llevar el sofá. Prepárate. Tres años. Va a pasar."

Tony gimió. "Ugh, eres un monstruo."

"Usaré el pijama de Hello Kitty esta noche," respondió Peter. "¿Sigo siendo un monstruo?"

"Estoy... pensandolo, pero estás en advertido."

“Gracias por la llave, Tony. En serio. Voy a buscar un llavero especial para ponerla y todo."

"No esperaría nada menos."

# ____________

**Junio 2021**

Peter se enterró de que le había tomado más de dos años de conocer a Tony para alcanzar su objetivo de viajar en cada uno de sus autos, pero fue muy satisfactorio lograrlo, incluso si básicamente no tenía sentido. Tony no tardó mucho en adquirir otro auto después de eso, casi como si hubiera captado el juego secreto de Peter.

Peter decidió adaptar su objetivo de viajar en cada uno de los autos de Tony como pasajero a conducir cada uno de ellos.

Renunció a esa aspiración cuando llevaba tres autos, ya que Tony odiaba abandonar el volante y conducir en Nueva York era una mierda. Tampoco era divertido ver a Tony estremecerse cuando accidentalmente presionaba demasiado los sensibles pedales.

En cambio, Peter cedió un poco ante Tony y le dijo que era hora —si realmente quería, podría comprarle un auto.

Peter nunca había visto a Tony tan emocionado, al fin comprendió que dar regalos era realmente una gran alegría para Tony como recibirlos era para todos los demás. El McLaren Spider rojo personalizado con rayas azules llegó justo a tiempo para el verano, y Peter aprovechó todas las oportunidades para conducir desde Brooklyn a Manhattan para ahorrarle el viaje a Tony.

Al principio le había encantado el auto y lo amó aún más porque Tony se lo había comprado. No creía que su amor por él pudiera crecer más hasta que Tony insistió en darle una mamada mientras estaba detrás del volante. El automóvil estaba parqueado en su lugar especial dentro del estacionamiento de Tony, y todavía sentía que iba a chocarlo. Tony era así de bueno.

Le dio a Peter una idea muy interesante para crear otro objetivo relacionado con los autos.

# ____________

**Abril 2023**

Graduarse de la NYU fue agridulce para Peter. Había sido simultáneamente estresante y maravilloso mientras duró, Peter todavía tenía esperanzas de ingresar a una maestría y, finalmente, conseguir un doctorado, pero estaba listo para un descanso de sus clases.

La ceremonia de graduación en sí fue tediosa, pero Tony se propuso organizarle una fiesta para celebrar su éxito. Todas sus personas favoritas de Iron Fitness vinieron a apoyarlo, e incluso el Sr. Delmar apareció. La fiesta también sirvió como una fiesta de despedida ya que Peter había conseguido un trabajo en su campo y ya no tendría que trabajar en la recepción.

Tanto Tony como May hicieron un brindis por él, e intentó ocultar sus ojos llorosos cuando sus dos personas favoritas hablaron de lo orgullosos que estaban de él. Derramó lágrimas cuando May mencionó lo felices que estarían sus padres y Ben si pudieran verlo prosperar.

\- - -

"En serio estoy orgulloso de ti, Pete.” dijo Tony una vez que regresaron al apartamento de Peter. Le dio un beso en la mejilla para enfatizar.

"Gracias. No podría haberlo hecho sin ti."

"Sí, podrías."

"Tal vez, pero no hubiera querido."

"Sabes lo que haremos esta noche, ¿verdad?" Tony preguntó sugestivamente.

Peter gimió. "No lo sé. ¿Tiene que ver con la cama?

"Sí, pero no de la forma en la que piensas."

Peter lo miró inquisitivamente.

"Bueno, primero, haremos exactamente lo que estás pensando," explicó Tony, "y luego, oficialmente te mudarás conmigo, así que creo que es necesario reorganizar."

"¿Reorganizar?"

"Así es," dijo Tony. "Va a ser tanto tu lugar como el mío, así que tenemos que hacerte espacio. Un armario más grande, una segunda oficina, tal vez un laboratorio para todas tus cosas científicas. Tu trabajo. Ya he estado trabajando en algunos planos para esta planta con Shuri, y no será difícil hacer que el lugar sea perfecto."

"Wow" Peter suspiró. "No sé qué decir."

"Dí que sí."

"Sí" respondió Peter. "Por supuesto."

"Bien." respondió Tony.

"Pero" agregó Peter, "una vez que empiece a ganar mucho dinero, voy a tener que conseguirte algo para agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí."

"Creo que podemos resolverlo." acordó Tony.

"Todavía quieres un camión para compensar el fiasco de mudarme hace cuatro años, ¿no?"

"No sirve de mucho ahora," admitió Tony, "ya tenemos una cama y querrás un escritorio más grande, y porque ese sofá no se acerca a Park Avenue. Podemos contratar a alguien para traer cualquier otra cosa."

Peter río.

“Sabes, en realidad hay algo que puedes hacer por mí. Acabo de pensar en ello.”

"Cualquier cosa," dijo Peter. "¿Qué?"

Tony sonrió y sacó una caja negra del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Peter vió a Tony ponerse de rodillas, pero su cerebro se tomó un momento para procesar lo que realmente significaba.

"Sí" espetó Peter antes de que Tony pudiera siquiera hablar.

"Ni siquiera te he preguntado todavía." resopló Tony.

"No me importa. Si."

“¿Y si me hubiera agachado para atarme el zapato? Eso sería muy incómodo para los dos.” bromeó Tony.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. "Lo siento. Solo estoy— adelante. Um, continúa.”

Tony se echó a reír y se levantó del suelo. "Peter Parker." comenzó.

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposo?"

"Si." Peter asintió. "Claro que sí."

"Perfecto," suspiró Tony. "Entonces supongo que puedes ponerte esto."

"Que suerte," se burló Peter. Extendió la mano mientras Tony deslizaba el anillo en su dedo, y su corazón se aceleró al verlo.

Tony volvió a sacar algo de su bolsillo, un anillo a juego. "No tengo ganas de esperar hasta la ceremonia para usar esto."

"Bien," dijo Peter seriamente. “Quiero verlo todos los días. Quiero que todos lo vean y lo sepan.”

"Hmm. ¿Sabes qué?” Los ojos de Tony brillaron.

"Que eres mío."

"Tienes toda la razón lo soy. Y tu eres mío."

"Obviamente."

# ____________

**Octubre 2024**

Peter se paró frente al espejo, examinando su apariencia. Se giró y recogió unas gotas de agua del grifo y se alisó el cabello peinado previamente. Luego ajustó el corbatín alrededor de su cuello para asegurarse de que estuviera recto. Sonrió ampliamente para asegurarse de que no había nada en sus dientes y descubrió que la sonrisa permanecía incluso después de relajar la boca. Se veía bastante bien.

Se encontró con sus propios ojos en el espejo y respiró hondo.

Peter no podía creer que finalmente fuera el día en que se casara con Tony. Habían hablado sobre esto, lo habían planeado, Peter podía escuchar a los invitados dando vueltas por el lugar, pero se sintió como si hace segundos Tony se hubiera estado proponiendo, y ahora estaba a unos minutos de salir del baño para caminar por el pasillo

Echó un vistazo sobre su cuerpo y admiró el esmoquin que había mandado a hacer especialmente para la ocasión. No había parecido una cosa necesaria, ya que estaba acostumbrado a encontrar lo que fuera adecuado en la tienda de segunda mano, pero estar con Tony durante cinco años lo había contagiado de la manera más lujosa. Además, era más que aceptable ser extravagante el día de su boda. Su corbatín era de terciopelo azul y el pañuelo de bolsillo era un hermoso color burdeos. La pajarita y el pañuelo de Tony eran opuestos.

"Toc toc, estoy entrando." dijo Tony desde la puerta.

"Oh, hola." saludó Peter.

"¿Estás bien?" Tony le preguntó, acercándose a Peter por detrás y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él.

Peter miró a Tony por el espejo y sonrió. "Estoy muy bien, pero nervioso."

"Yo también." admitió Tony.

Peter sonrió. "Estoy muy contento de que hayamos decidido caminar juntos por el pasillo. Creo que moriría si tuviera que ir solo.”

"Todavía extraño la idea de que la tía May te llevara," bromeó Tony. "No es demasiado tarde para conseguirte un velo, pero, bueno, si fueras la novia, no se me permitiría verte ahora mismo. Tradiciones tontas.”

"Estás más nervioso que yo." Peter levantó las cejas. "¿No?”

"Eso creo."

Peter se dio la vuelta para mirar a Tony. "¿Quieres saltarte esto y nos fugamos?"

"No me tientes, Parker."

"No por mucho tiempo," respondió Peter. "Y entonces, ¿qué juegos de palabras podrás hacer?"

“Los mismos que tú. Realmente no pensaste en esto. ¿Seguro que no quieres retroceder? "

Peter suspiro. "¿Estás seguro de que tú no quieres retroceder?"

"Joder no,” dijo Tony. "Pero, sabes que no tienes que tomar mi nombre si no quieres."

"Lo sé," respondió Peter, "pero quiero."

"Tal vez no deberíamos estar hablando de esto ahora," agregó Peter. "Probablemente llegaremos tarde a nuestra propia boda."

"¿A quién le importa? Tienen que esperarnos. Lo siento, pero yo hago las reglas.”

Peter sonrió y se inclinó para besar a Tony.

"Entonces, ¿estás absolutamente seguro de que quieres convertirte en Peter Stark?" Tony preguntó. "Porque una vez que se firmen los documentos, no hay devoluciones."

Peter asintió y agarró la mano de Tony. “Solo espera hasta que escuches mis votos. Voy a demostrarte lo seguro que estoy."

Peter se derritió cuando Tony lo miró con los ojos brillosos.

"Ugh, ¿qué estamos esperando?" Tony suspiró. "Estoy listo para cerrar el trato."

Salieron del baño tomados de la mano.

"Al fin." se quejó Rhodey.

Peter levantó las cejas cuando notó que Rhodey no era el único con la expresión molesta. MJ, Ned, Pepper, Happy y May estaban todos de pie, y aparentemente habían estado esperando con muy poca paciencia...

El grupo se dirigió a la entrada del salón donde Tony y Peter tendrían la ceremonia.

Peter y Tony unieron sus brazos y esperaron a que la música comenzara a sonar. Vieron cómo May, la dama de honor, y Rhodey, quien entregaría los anillos, se dirigían al frente de la sala y tomaban posiciones a ambos lados del ministro.

Los siguientes fueron Pepper y Ned, que caminaron por el pasillo con gracia y estilo —Pepper con una sonrisa contenida mientras Ned le sonreía a todos en la habitación.

Los últimos fueron Happy y MJ, que parecían tan neutrales como siempre. Más tarde, serían los primeros en comenzar a limpiarse las lágrimas.

Finalmente, todos se pusieron de pie cuando la música cambió, y Tony y Peter comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo.

"Por cierto," susurró Tony, "te ves tan guapo."

"Gracias," sonrió Peter, apretando el brazo de Tony. "Tú también."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: ¡¡¡Muchas Gracias Por Leer!!! xx
> 
> A propósito, no mencione el peso de Peter o su apariencia en relación con su peso más allá de que él alcanzó su objetivo inicial de pesar menos de 90 kilos. Si finalmente tiene abdominales, o si se queda alrededor de los 80 kilos, o si alcanza su peso "ideal"... depende de tu imaginación. La felicidad y el amor en lugar de la delgadez siempre fue el sueño de Peter, y él lo logró :')
> 
> Mis mejores deseos para todos.


End file.
